


Let's Play Ball!

by Teal_The_Baker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athlete Alec lightwood, Athletes, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Barebacking, Baseball, Bicep Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Brunch, Christmas, Clothing Kink, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Confessions, Conflict Resolution, Consensual Somnophilia, Costumes, Dildos, Disneybounding, Disneyland, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Food Kink, Frottage, Fucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Instagram, Intercrural Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is Nice Things, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Massage, Masturbation, Muscle Kink, Office Sex, Pictures, Rimming, Road Trips, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Teasing, Texting, Thanksgiving, Top Alec Lightwood, Vague discussion of suicide by drowning, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, begging kink, cum kink, incorrect quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 230,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: “You insultedMagnus Bane?!?!” Izzy’s voice reached such a pitch that Alec had to pull his phone away from his ear. “Alec, Magnus is like the unattainable relationship goal. The party boy persona is totally just the surface. He uses social media to hype his business ventures, but he helps out at the VA and children’s hospitals and at least half of his profits from all of his businesses go right to local charities all over the city. And the tabloids haven’t connected him to a serious relationship in like five years. Nothing since the infamous implosion of his relationship with that actress, Camille Belcourt. She supposedly cheated on him with.. shit.. Alec, the rumor was that she cheated on him with half the players on the Dodgers. I think we’ve figured out where his distaste of baseball players stems from.”*****Or the one where Magnus and Alec both think the other is a promiscuous horn dog, but they’re actually both holding out hope for someone who cares.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 1426
Kudos: 844





	1. You Should See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> This was originally a one shot, but then I was asked to continue it by an amazing commenter, [Andimc13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimc13/pseuds/Andimc13), who never stopped feeding me inspiration and motivation.  
> Story banner was made by the illustrious, [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin)

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was the shortstop for the San Francisco Giants. It was October and they hadn’t made it to the World Series this year. Logically, he knew, all teams being equal, they only had a 7% chance to make it each season, but when you’ve made it almost every other year in the past decade, sometimes you take it for granted. He knew he hadn’t played his best this year and was trying not to beat himself up about it. There was nothing he could do to change it now. So he decided to give himself the month to blow off some steam and then start his own conditioning schedule to make sure he’d be at his peak again come time for spring training in February.

So when a bunch of his teammates blew up his phone with texts to join them at this hot club they had VIP access to, he considered it as good an opportunity as any to take a break. He hadn’t seen his best friend, Jace, who also happened to be the team’s catcher, in almost two weeks and could always rely on him for a fun night. He and Jace had worked their way up in the Minors together and had ended up being called up to the Majors at the same time. Luckily, their teamwork together early on had translated well with the rest of the players and they had quickly gelled into a cohesive unit.

That had ended up coming in really handy the day Alec’s own father decided to out him on national TV. Robert Lightwood was the General Manager for the LA Lakers and the only thing he hated more than the fact that his eldest son had “decided” to be gay was the fact that that same son decided to play baseball instead of basketball. So the day he found a way to utilize those two things to his own advantage, you can bet your ass he pounced on it.

When in a press conference Robert was asked if they had traded their power forward, Bat Velasquez, because of his sexual orientation, he barely batted an eye, stating, “I am personally offended by this line of questioning. We should all be so much more evolved in this day and age to know better than to think that a player’s sexual orientation has anything to do with their playing ability. Look at my own son. He is a gay, Major League Baseball player and he is doing just fine.” Well, that had sure shifted the focus away from the fact that Bat had definitely been traded for the sole reason of his sexual orientation. And even though Alec knew he was doing more than “just fine”, it still hurt knowing that would be the closest he would ever get to his father ever admitting he was proud of him.

And, knowing the importance of cohesion in team sports, Alec had already come out to his team privately before his father had a chance to shit on yet another part of his life. Alec had always been upfront and honest with any team he had played on for pretty much this exact reason. He knew there was always a chance of it getting out and when it came to a team, if it ever got to them from any other source beside himself, he would never be trusted by them again.

His teammates had been great with the press after Robert’s confession. And because the team rallied behind him, so did their fans. And now that team was going to a club and, damn it, Alec was going to have some fun with them tonight. But an hour before they were set to meet up, Alec realized he didn’t even know which club they were meeting at. He pulled out his phone to text Jace.

_Alec: Hey, where are we going tonight anyway?_

_Jace: Underhill didn’t tell you?_

_Jace: Pandemonium!_

_Jace: Apparently his boyfriend knows the owner._

_Alec: Cool._

Shit. Alec knew the owner too. Well, not so much “knew” as much as followed heavily on social media. He wasn’t stalking him, per se. He had been on Izzy’s phone during one of their sibling dinners and was mindlessly scrolling her instagram account when he stumbled across the account of @PrinceBane1623 whom Izzy was following. The picture that caught his attention was of a shirtless Magnus Bane doing yoga in what he could only assume was his lofty home, showered in the golden rays of the sun with a fluffy cat perched on his lower back / ass. The photo was captioned “#DownwardDog with #ClimbingCat aka @chairmanmeow”. As discretely as he could, he had pulled out his own phone and immediately started following him. He may have started following the cat as well.

Later that night he had extensively dove into Magnus’ old posts, tracking the plethora of dance partners, and probably more, at his club that seemed to change as often as his hair color did. The yoga posts were his favorite though. Even though they were posted on such a public platform, they seemed more private, in a way. More intimate and always alone, except for his cat. A look at the man behind the party boy persona. Calm, put together, almost regal. But also maybe lonely?

Alec was intrigued by this man. And this man also happened to be the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen, whether he was wearing a shirt or not. It wasn’t even like the yoga pictures showed so much more of his body than the clubbing pictures. Most of the tops he wore left so little to the imagination, he may as well have not bothered wearing them at all. And the pants he wore to the club usually looked painted on and wouldn’t Alec like to be the one holding that brush.

And now Alec was going to his club.

* * *

Alec hung out in the VIP section with the other players for a while, but really only enough to say hi to everyone and share a couple of shots with Jace. If Alec had any chance of getting out of his head, and getting a certain club owner out of his head, he needed to get out on the dance floor. So that’s where he went.

Whenever Alec was trying to be less noticeable and blend into a crowd, he stuck to the blues and greens in his wardrobe. Definitely nothing black, white, or orange like his uniform. So for this night, Alec was in snug denim jeans and a hunter green v-neck. He preferred long sleeves to cover the wing tattoo from his back that ended on each of his biceps since it was now one of his more recognizable features ever since the spread the team did for Sports Illustrated. But the weather outside and the temperature in the club were both too warm and the tips of the wings were definitely peeking through the ends of his sleeves. Oh well.

After a few minutes finding his groove and dancing alongside a few different men and women, Alec noticed the back of a tall man, though still a few inches shorter than himself, dancing in front of him. He was so entranced by the sway of his shoulders, that he failed to notice the ass that he definitely would have recognized by now. Alec made his move and came up behind him, not touching yet, but close enough to share body heat and let his presence be known. This man’s dancing was far superior to his own, but Alec did his best to match the rhythm of his hips to the other man. He was quickly rewarded for his efforts when the man lifted one of his arms, reached behind himself to wrap his fingers around the back of Alec’s neck, and pulled him closer.

“Don’t tease,” the man reprimanded and used his other hand to take Alec’s and place it on his own hip. Alec relished the touch and the warmth of the man in front of him. He let his other hand come to the other hip and used that grip to guide the man’s body just where he wanted him. Alec enjoyed the dance floor. It was one of only a few places where he truly was able to get out of his head and just be in the moment. The only other places were the gym and the field. He knew he was lucky to live in a city that embraced anyone’s orientation and identity so readily, but he still had plenty of other responsibilities and demands on him that usually kept his mind reeling. And then there was his father’s constant and crushing disappointment in him. But on the dance floor, that all could fall away and it was just him and the music. And currently, the intoxicating man in front of him. Which is why he hadn’t taken even a second to think through the words that slipped past his lips when the song died down.

“Come here often?” And if Alec could have slapped himself in the face in that moment, he would have. He felt, more than heard, the chuckle of the man who then began to spin around in his arms to face him.

“Holy shit. You’re Magnus Bane.” Alec really needed to remember how to keep his mouth shut so his thoughts stayed only in his head.

Magnus’ hands reached up to lightly trace the wing tips at his sleeves and looked up into Alec’s wide eyes with a cheeky grin. “And you are Alec Lightwood.” And damn it all if that voice wasn’t even smoother than honey.

“You know who I am?” Alec was mystified and actually forgot that he was a professional athlete in his team’s own town. Of course the locals know who the players of their own team are. Magnus chuckled again.

“Surely this isn’t your first time,” Magnus paused to let the innuendo settle. “That is, the first time you’ve been recognized, is it Darling?” Magnus asked. Magnus rocked backwards slightly so he could let his eyes trail down and back up Alec’s long frame. His hands were still moving along his biceps and there was a smirk dancing on his lips. Alec mindlessly wet his own lips when he had glanced at Magnus’ and Magnus definitely noticed.

“I uh.. yeah.. I mean, no.. Not my first time.. _the_ first time.. that I’ve been recognized.. Fuck.” Alec was a stuttering mess. What was happening? How had this man reduced him to being such a blithering idiot?

Magnus drawled up at the devastatingly handsome athlete, “Usually I know enough about the proclivities of baseball players not to get myself too entangled with the likes of any such athlete, no matter how delicious their ass may look in the pants,” he paused and looked over Alec’s shoulder as if to verify just how delicious Alec’s ass was. “But I think, for you, I may just need to make an exception.”

Alec was so tired of being lumped in with the same stereotype that he completely missed Magnus’ come on. Sure, some of the guys couldn’t keep it in their pants, especially when they were on the road, but that didn’t mean it was the case for everyone. And a lot of people assumed he was worse because he was gay. Like he had this whole line of cleat chasers trailing out the revolving door of his hotel rooms. Maybe when his father had first outed him and his phone number wasn’t quite as private as he had thought it was, he received his fair share of unsolicited dick pics. But Alec was more interested in the whole package. And the whole package was really hard to discern when everyone he met seemed to either care only about his dick or how they could benefit from being associated with the celebrity status of a major league player. Shit, even his own father had taken advantage of that fact.

Alec wasn’t a bit surprised by Magnus’ characterization of him. He was a bit disappointed though. So he slipped into his easy sneer for his response, “Oh, you mean like the _proclivities_ of a bisexual club owner, working his way through his pick of his patrons every night? Would you even know what to do with love if you found it?” Alec didn’t even know what was tumbling out of his mouth. Did he seriously just bring up love with someone he’d just met?

Alec could see by the jerk in Magnus’ shoulders and the softening of his eyes that confirmed, of course, he had been right on target with the effectiveness of his remarks and had cut Magnus down even just as ruthlessly as his father would. He knew immediately that it didn’t have quite the satisfying effect he had been hoping for. But of course it wouldn’t, because he had just caused someone the same pain he was all too familiar with. And he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Well, maybe on his father. But no one else. And definitely not Magnus. But now it was too late. He could already see Magnus’ eyes harden and his shoulders set themselves high and tight and could only imagine the attack that was about to be directed squarely on him.

“Not that you’ll ever have the opportunity to find out, Alexander, but regardless of my bisexuality or my business success, I am a fiercely loyal friend and boyfriend, when I _choose_ to be one. And I really don’t care for people in my establishment who believe otherwise. I think it is about time that you and your teammates move along to whatever next destination you all have planned. If you would like to avoid the swarm of photographers outside, you are welcome to use the VIP exit.” Magnus wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

“Magnus, I…” But it was already too late. He was walking away without slowing down or even turning his head.

Damn it. Why did he always have to fuck things up?

* * *

_Alec: So…_

_Izzy: You fucked something up?_

_Alec: I fucked something up_

_Izzy: Give me 10 minutes._

Izzy called him as soon as she went on her break. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

Alec knew he could always rely on Izzy to calm him down. When Alec started to get in his head and overthink things, Izzy never failed to stop the spinning and put everything back into perspective. She had this way about her that made nothing impossible. She just broke things down so effortlessly into manageable pieces until the whole issue, whatever it may have been, was resolved.

“I met a guy.” Alec sighed.

“Alec! That’s fantastic.” There was a pause over the line and Izzy looked at her phone to check that the call hadn’t been dropped. “It is fantastic, isn’t it? What’s wrong? Did you punch him or something? Are we related to him?”

That got a chuckle out of Alec. “No. Definitely not related. And I think punching him would have gotten a better result. I sort of.. insulted his sexuality.” Alec closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to the table he was sitting at with a small thud.

“Alec, you didn’t.”

“I did.” Alec picked his head back off of the table. “I think he was flirting with me, and I was a bumbling fool, but then he all but accused me of being promiscuous because I’m a professional baseball player and I’m just so fed up with that always being put on me that I didn’t realize what I was saying until the word vomit already happened. After basically calling him a slut, I actually told him he wouldn’t know what to do with love if he found it. Who says that to someone at all, let alone someone they’ve just met?”

“Oh, Alec,” Izzy sighed. “He was flirting and trying to let you know that he was interested in you in a sexual way, not trying to insult you. Who was this guy anyway? Where did you meet him?”

“So…” Alec paused, not sure how best to bring up Magnus’ identity. “You kind of actually know of the guy. I went out to a club with a bunch of the team. The club is called Pandemonium. He’s the owner of the club.”

“You insulted _Magnus Bane_?!?!” Izzy’s voice reached such a pitch that Alec had to pull his phone away from his ear. “Alec, Magnus is like the ultimate yet unattainable relationship goal. The party boy persona is totally just the surface. He uses social media to hype his business ventures, but he helps out at the VA and children’s hospitals and at least half of his profits from all of his businesses go right to local charities all over the city. And the tabloids haven’t connected him to a serious relationship in like five years. Nothing since the infamous implosion of his relationship with that actress, Camille Belcourt. She supposedly cheated on him with.. oh shit.. Alec, the rumor was that she cheated on him with half the players on the Dodgers. I think we’ve figured out where his distaste of baseball players stems from.”

“Shit.” Alec’s head was back on the table. “Izzy, is it even possible to fix this? I only danced with him for maybe ten minutes, but there was this spark of something I’ve never felt before. It’s so hard to meet someone real. What if he was my one shot? Did I ever even have a shot with him?”

“Okay, first of all, Alec, you’re only 28.” Izzy was shifting into big sis mode, even though she was two years younger than Alec. “And secondly, you know how I feel about the idea of having only one perfect partner. No one is perfect. We all have flaws and joining two people together, perfect for each other or not, is always going to take effort. If Magnus really is one of those perfect for you people, then I think you’ll get another shot. If he’s not, there are others out there, I promise.”

Alec sighed but didn’t lift his head up. “Thanks, Iz.”

“Listen, I may have an idea that could help, but I’ve got to get back to work. Talk to you soon? It’s supposed to be nice this weekend. Maybe we could spend some quality brother, sister time at your pool?”

“That sounds great.” Alec tried to sound upbeat but Izzy could hear the defeated tone still in his voice. “Just let me know when you want to come over.”

* * *

That weekend, Alec was still moping when Izzy came over to hang out at the pool. Alec was wearing white board shorts that Izzy had thrown at him the minute she arrived, telling him that his ass would look great in them. Alec tried not to be annoyed thinking how hard they would be to keep clean, but he did end up liking them because they made him look the tiniest bit less pale. Izzy, of course, was in a barely there, red bikini. Alec couldn’t understand why it mattered that his ass looked good or that Izzy was trying to look as sexy as possible when it was only the two of them in his back yard. But he knew better than to try to figure out what was going on in Izzy’s brain. He knew she always had her reasons though.

They were talking on and off, mostly about Izzy’s work, decidedly not about how frustrated Alec still was about how he had screwed things up so royally with Magnus. Izzy had roped Alec into helping her paint the nails on her dominant hand since his hands were steadier when they heard the doorbell echo through the house.

“I’ll get it!” Izzy jumped up, not seeming to care about the streak of polish she inadvertently caused Alec to paint onto her knuckle. Halfway into the house, Izzy turned back around, grabbed the bottle of sunscreen off the nearby table, and lobbed it at her brother. “Put more sunscreen on. You know how quickly you burn.” And then she was headed back to answer the door.

Alec huffed, but started reapplying the sunscreen. Absorbed in his task and absentmindedly wondering who could be at the door, he didn’t notice when the beautiful man stepped outside to greet him, not 15 feet in front of him.

Magnus stepped out onto the patio and immediately sucked in a breath. “Well Alexander, aren’t you just the perfect advertisement for proper skin care?” Magnus breathed. Alec’s hands froze and he looked up, instantly remembering that sweet as honey voice. He looked back down at his hands and realized he must look like he was feeling himself up and immediately dropped his hands. He may not have noticed the streak of white at his abdomen that he hadn’t fully rubbed in, but Magnus definitely did.

“Magnus, what are you doing here?” Alec asked incredulously.

“Isabelle said you’d be out here.” Magnus replied nodding his head behind him, only to realize that Izzy was nowhere to be found. They were out there alone.

“No, I mean, like, my house.” Alec countered, still thoroughly confused.

“Oh. Right. Isabelle sort of slid into my DMs a few days ago. Told me she was your sister and that she could promise me that you aren’t the ass that I think you are. Nor are you apparently the baseball lothario I assume you to be. Though with a body like that, I can’t see how that’s possible.”

Alec stood up, still agonizingly unaware of the bit of sunscreen that was now starting to drip down to the hem of his shorts. “Magnus, I am so sorry for what I said the other night. That was totally out of line. I get so bent out of shape by the assumptions of my personal life. Sometimes I feel like I get it twice as bad as the other guys since I’m gay. Not that that’s an excuse. There is no excuse for how rude I was.”

“Well, believe me, I have had more than my fair share of assumption made on my personal life. I completely understand. I’m still not entirely convinced yet that you aren’t the privileged, elitist jock that is typical for.. others with your similar background. Though I do apologize for unknowingly triggering that defense mechanism.”

Alec released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. That was probably the best he would get for now. But maybe things weren’t as bad as he had originally thought that they were. Something still felt a bit off though. The whole time Magnus was talking to him, his eyes did not stay on his face. They kept flickering back downward. Like down to Alec’s stomach? Alec looked down, and he finally saw it. The sunscreen. Magnus was looking at a bit of sunscreen that looked a lot like cum, streaked on his abs.

And fuck it all if the combined thoughts of Magnus and cum on his stomach didn’t have Alec starting to harden in his shorts. He quickly jammed his hand onto his stomach and rubbed the last of the sunscreen in.

“Need some help with that?” Magnus suggested while pointing near where Alec’s hand was.

“What??” Alec squawked at Magnus. Surely he wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was. They were still barely acquaintances.

“Your sunscreen. I could do your back.” Magnus clarified. Without waiting for a response, Magnus strolled over, grabbed the sunscreen off the table and straddled the chaise lounge Alec had previously been sitting on. This meant that rather than sit on the side, as Alec had been doing before, he would need to straddle the chaise as well for Magnus to properly reach his back.

“Right. I don’t know. Are you sure you can handle all this?” Alec internally kicked himself. When would he stop trying to pull off cocky? Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec shut his mouth and straddled the chair in front of Magnus.

Before Magnus opened the bottle, he placed a hand on Alec’s back, between his shoulder blades, right in-between the start of both of the wings of Alec’s tattoo. He then began to press forward until Alec was forced to brace himself with his hands against the end of the lounge chair. Alec just sat there, silently, and tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady. At least in this position, Magnus wouldn’t be able to tell the large effect his proximity and touch were having on his body.

Once Magnus seemed to be satisfied with his position, Alec heard the cap of the sunscreen open. The first touch of the sunscreen was cold and Alec jolted backward. Magnus took his hand back, rubbed both hands together to warm it up, and then pressed them on Alec’s back to put him back into the previous position. They were both quiet as Magnus’ hands explored Alec’s back under the pretense of applying sunscreen. He started with Alec’s shoulders, obviously focused on the wings. “We wouldn’t want these to get faded,” he mumbled to himself. He took his time, seemingly tracing every feather long after he ran out of sunscreen. He made sure to get the backs of his arms and Alec shivered with the unintended tickle of his triceps.

When Magnus’ fingers brush the sides of his abs, Alec couldn’t help but tense up his muscles and he heard what sounded like an appreciative hum escape Magnus’ mouth. Then, when Magnus’ thumbs found Alec’s lower back dimples just above his shorts and pressed in, Alec was surprised by the low moan that escaped his own lips.

“I should go” Magnus blurted out as he quickly stood up and turned away from Alec.

“Wait,” Alec interjected, also standing and grabbing Magnus’ wrist before he let his brain overthink anything and before Magnus could exit his life completely again. “Can I have your number?”

“And what would you like to do with that, Alexander?” Magnus slowly turned back around and Alec couldn’t help but notice that he had not been the only one affected by the rub down that had just happened. “Maybe you’d like to text me during the lonely nights you are out on the road?”

“I was hoping to find a reason to use it before then,” Alec responded with a sly smile. He watched Magnus’ Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and pulled out his own phone. With deft fingers he unlocked it and handed it over to Alec.

“Why don’t you give me yours and we’ll see if I decide to use it.”

Alec quickly punched in his number and started typing in his name. After typing “Alec” he paused, deleted the “c”, and finished typing out his full name, deciding that he really liked how his full name sounded on Magnus’ lips. As an afterthought, he tapped on the emoji keyboard to maybe add something a little extra and noticed that the baseball emoji was in the recently used section. Interesting. He tapped on it to add to the end of his first name, saved it, then quickly texted himself the happy cat emoji, not entirely sure why he chose that one, maybe in deference to Chairman Meow. He heard his phone chime in his pocket. “And now I have your number,” he said, handing the phone back to Magnus.

Magnus narrowed his eyes into a glare and smiled a slightly heated smile up at Alec. “I’ll see you around, Alexander.”

* * *

As soon as Alec heard the front door close, he grabbed the sunscreen back off the table and took quick strides directly to the pool house. He slammed the door closed and pressed his back against it, knowing that he couldn’t be seen through any of the windows while he was in that corner of the room. He then dropped his shorts, poured some sunscreen into his hand, and wrapped his hand around his, by now, painfully hard cock.

Alec hissed at the first contact and then moaned as he added pressure, circling his fingers around his well known width. This was not going to take long at all. Alec thought back to Magnus’ hands on his back, the pressure of Magnus pushing his body wherever he wanted him to go. He thought about how he wanted those hand to be the ones currently stroking him up and down, massaging his balls beneath. Alec thought about the moment Magnus had pressed his thumbs into his lower back dimples. Until that moment, he had never known that was an erogenous zone for himself. Had Magnus tried it because it was one for him? Or had he just gone off of some sort of instinct? Or maybe he hadn’t been trying at all. Alec’s hand started to pick up speed as he wondered what other unexplored pleasure Magnus might be able to bring out of him. When he started pondering what pleasure he could provide to Magnus in return while getting to discover his body, Alec reached his peak and let himself fall, cumming into his hand and onto the tiled floor below him.

Alec dropped his head back against the door and let out a breath. Once he was able to steady his breathing again, Alec moved to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He then went out to the doorway and wiped up the mess he had made on the floor. As he was pulling his shorts back on, Alec heard his phone chime. Then it chimed again. Then again. And again.

_Magnus: I know you’re a hot, supposedly self-absorbed, rich baseballer, but the way you blush makes me wonder if maybe you really don’t know just how sexy you are._

_Magnus: And the way you moan. I almost came in my pants, it was so indecent._

_Magnus: Did you have to find the closest place you could hide away as soon as I left, so you could pull out your cock and get off while thinking of me?_

_Magnus: Because I definitely just came thinking of you._

_Magnus: 🩳😮✊🏼💦_

Alec had just cum while indeed thinking of Magnus before reading the barrage of texts and he was already starting to get hard again, mind wandering to what the odds might be that they had cum at the same time and what Magnus looked like when he came. He needed to respond to Magnus. Magnus had obviously been toying with him. Magnus had been in his home, hands rubbing sunscreen onto his back and now, less than 30 minutes later, texting him that he was jerking off and cumming thinking about him. How was he supposed to play this. He couldn’t be too pliant, right? He couldn’t make this easy. But right now, his dick was telling him all he wanted to do was to be easy, to let Magnus do whatever the fuck he wanted to him again and again.

_Alec: Show me._

_Magnus: God, you always just take whatever you want, don’t you?_

_Alec: Maybe. But let me be perfectly clear.. I can give just as good as I take._

_Magnus: I see_

_Magnus: And I want to see…_

_Alec: You first._

_Magnus: [picture]_

This picture was nothing like any he had seen on Magnus’ instagram feed. The first thing Alec saw was Magnus’ eyes looking up at the camera. He may have had glitter on the lids, but his actual eyes were somehow sparkling like they contained gold. Alec couldn’t fully see Magnus’ mouth, but he was obviously smirking. His eyes gleamed with excitement but also a wordless challenge. Then Alec was looking at Magnus’ mouth. Well, what he could see of it anyway. He could only see the top lip and a few teeth as he grinned with the bottom of his shirt pulled up and held in place by that exquisite mouth. Alec thought that he may already have the look of those lips memorized, easily filling in with his mind what he couldn’t see. Now he just wanted to memorize how those lips would feel. On his own mouth, his neck, wrapped around his cock. Alec’s eyes traveled down to the caramel colored chiseled torso he could see due to how Magnus had his shirt lifted. He also noticed Magnus’ biceps for the first time. The angle of the shirt had caused his sleeves to tug sinfully against the muscles there. Muscles Alec desperately wanted to grasp right then. How had he never noticed them in all of the yoga pictures? He tried to focus back to the current picture, hoping he wouldn’t be disappointed by the next part. And oh fucking hell, he definitely was not. From the angle of the picture, Magnus had held the camera slightly higher than his head to get his whole body in the shot. In Alec’s experience, not many men took a photo like this from this angle because it put their dick furthest from the camera and they feared it made them look smaller. But of course Magnus would be so cocky as to know that he had nothing to worry about. He had his pants down around his knees and a hand around a wonderfully sized dick, and oh fuck, he just noticed the cum on Magnus’ hand and hard, washboard abs. He had the sudden urge to lick Magnus clean.

Alec groaned as his own hand returned to his painfully hard cock within his shorts. He had just grabbed more sunscreen to aid his efforts when a new message popped up.

_Magnus: Well, I’ve shown you mine..._

_Magnus: (I trust you like what you see) 😉_

_Fuck_.

Alec only just then focused on what he had promised. Damn it. All he had wanted was to see any amount of that beautiful body, fuck the consequences. And here they were now. But here was the problem with the consequences. It was one thing for his team and the MLB to be supportive of him being gay, but it was a whole different ball game if pictures of this nature were to surface online where they’d never truly go away. Alec was afraid of his father’s wrath, but also for any future career in baseball. Some part of Alec, not his dick, was telling him that he could trust Magnus. But the rest of him still wasn’t entirely sure.

Alec decided to up the ante a bit and, before he could overthink it, he pulled his AirPods out of his pocket, jammed them into his ears, and hit the button to start a FaceTime call. His only thought being that this way, there’d be no lingering evidence of whatever he was about to show this man.

The screen opened to a shirtless Magnus, one eyebrow raised in approval and curiosity. Magnus had ditched the shirt he had been teasing Alec with in the photo, but his pants were back in place, even if that place was obscenely low on his hips. His abs had been wiped clean. What a waste, he thought wistfully, absentmindedly licking his lips. Alec noticed that Magnus was sitting on a deck chair in a back yard next to a pool that rivaled his own.

Alec cleared his throat when he realized that neither of them had spoken since the call began. Magnus, was obviously patiently waiting for whatever Alec was about to give him. “Where are you?” Alec asked.

“I’m a successful club owner, Alexander, among other things. House parties are an extension of that work. I have multiple places throughout the city for my professional and personal uses. This one happens to be about two miles from yours. I found myself wanting to be out of my car as quickly as possible after leaving your place.”

“Oh” Alec responded lamely. He was trying very hard not to think about the possibilities this man’s regular proximity could have for him. His attempts were obviously failing as he absentmindedly stroked himself a few more times within his shorts at the thought. Shit, he was on FaceTime. Magnus could see his arm moving. “I guess they don’t call you the Prince of Edom Real Estates for nothing.” If he didn’t have one hand holding his phone and one down his shorts, he would’ve just face palmed himself. You’re so lame, Alec.

Magnus just smirked back at him, “Oh Angel, you should see me in a crown.”

And now Alec was definitely picturing Magnus in a crown and nothing else. _Focus_. Alec took his hand out of his shorts, needing to take back some control of himself and the general situation. “What exactly do you want from me, Magnus? You apparently don’t want or need my fame. You say you abhor anything to do with the likes of people in the sport I am smack in the middle of. Then you text me all these lewd comments and pictures. Are you just fucking with me? Trying to get me in a compromising position so you can try to demolish my career or my father’s or something?”

For just a moment, something seemed to changed in Magnus’ look. Did he look sad? Disappointed? But just as quickly, whatever it was, was gone again. “Alec, I don’t give a fuck who your father is, what money you have, or don’t have for that matter, or what kind of obnoxious, jock friends I’m sure you must have. Like I said, you’re fucking sexy. But you’re more than just a pretty face, aren’t you? You fiercely love your sister, even if she has to save your ass sometimes. Or maybe because she does. And you’ve never once trashed your father, even when he uses you like the enormous dickwad that he is.” Magnus took a breath. He had not intended on quite that extensive of an answer. “Why did you call me?”

“I’m not sure. I trust you, Magnus. I’m not sure why, but I do.”

They both waited in silence for a beat.

“Did you have something you wanted to _show_ me, Alexander?”

And there it was. Because Alec did want to show Magnus. He wanted to show Magnus everything. He wanted Magnus to want him. To keep telling him that he was sexy, that he was having an effect on this man. Because this man was definitely having an effect on him. Alec took a breath and set his phone upright on a side table so he could use both hands. Centering himself in the camera view, Alec hooked his thumbs into the waist of his swim trunks and slowly started to drag them down. He took his eyes off the screen, realizing only then, the downside of doing this on FaceTime. He couldn’t craft the perfect angle and he’d have to see Magnus’ reaction in real time. He didn’t want to admit how nervous he was because Magnus would be the first person to actually see him naked. Plenty of guys had sent him nudes after his father had outed him. But they were never from people genuinely interested in Alec, in Alexander as it were, for him to ever be tempted to engage, let alone send anything back. That is, until now. He wasn’t shy about his body. His father had spent enough money on personal trainers when he still thought he could coerce Alec into a basketball career, plus all the years of baseball and conditioning, that Alec knew he was perfectly fit. But in this moment, he felt like he somehow was bearing his soul.

He didn’t look back up until he heard the appreciative hum in his ears. He picked the phone back up, mostly to have something to do. Then he nervously glanced around the room, not quite sure what he should do next. Should he sit in a chair? But then he’d be exposed to the rest of the backyard and who knew where Izzy was at this point. He wouldn’t want to scar either of them with that. He also noticed that by holding the phone, his bottom half was out of view again. Alec started to get nervous because he realized that he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing!

Magnus could practically see the wheels spinning in Alec’s brain. He was continuing to see the cocky jock facade crumble and it was so damn endearing. He couldn’t help the grin that snuck onto his face as he decided to help out this adorable man. “Why don’t you utilize those beautifully long arms of yours and lift the phone so I can see all of you at the same time. Like the pic I sent you.”

Alec let out an appreciative breath and did as instructed, looking back up at Magnus on his screen.

“Good boy. Look how hard you are. Is that because of me? Did my picture get you all hot and bothered? Or were you hard for me before then? If I remember correctly, I think you were hard for me before I even left your house. I wanted to jump you right there. Climb on top of you and let you take me for a ride. Maybe add some scratch marks.. or bite marks.. to that wonderfully sculpted chest of yours.” Magnus hummed. “And when you grabbed my wrist. Fuck, I wanted you to push me up against a wall and just do whatever the hell you wanted to me.”

Magnus’s voice was so breathy in Alec’s ears, it was almost like he was standing right in front of him. Like he had been not so long ago. Alec remembered again the feel of Magnus’ hand on his back. He bit his lower lip to suppress the groan that almost escaped his mouth. At some point in Magnus’ talking, Alec’s hand had found its way back to his cock, feeling just enough sunscreen left, mixing it with the healthy dose of precum that had gathered, and had begun pumping himself in a steady rhythm.

“That’s not lube on your hand. You’re using the sunscreen, aren’t you?” It wasn’t really a question. “Tell me, is this your second time? Did you already cum for me once using that sunscreen before you called me, Alexander?”

“Yeesss” Alec hissed, still unsure why Magnus’ use of his full first name affected him so much. Fuck, why was it so incredibly hot? His stroking picked up some speed “After you left… Before you started… texting me.”

“Naughty boy. I think I’ll have to punish you for that. Or if you ever do it again without my express permission. Including right now.” It was not lost on Magnus that Alec’s stroking had started becoming erratic. He was getting close to his release. “Stop, Alexander.”

Alec actually listened, stopping his hand at the base of his cock and squeezing. He would not whine though. No matter how much he wanted to, he would not let Magnus hear him whine or beg. Not yet, anyway. He tried to glare at Magnus through the screen, not entirely sure it was effective at all.

Magnus continued, “You think you can have whatever you want, including thoughts of my image, for your own amusement and pleasure. Someone needs to teach you that that’s not going to work anymore. Teach you that sometimes you have to wait for it. That sometimes even if you wait for it like a good boy, you won’t get it at all.”

Alec’s eyes widened with that implication. Would Magnus really withhold this from him? Of course he would. He’s an asshole. He shouldn’t be surprised. Also, Alec could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He was a grown-ass man and didn’t need Magnus or anyone else, for that matter, telling him when he could or couldn’t cum. Or did he?

He could feel the blush beginning and looked down at his feet.

 _Double Fuck_.

“Alexander, look at me.” Magnus commanded. Alec obeyed. “Are you done taking what does not belong to you and has not been freely given?”

Alec could only nod.

“Use your words. I know your father paid handsomely for that Ivy education of yours. We wouldn’t want him disappointed in your lousy communication skills, now would we?”

Alec’s eyes darkened as he looked back to Magnus. Bringing up his father during this power play was a low blow and it hit too close for his liking. “Leave my fucking father out of this, whatever the fuck this is. _There’s_ a man who takes what hasn’t been freely given. I will never be like him.” He almost spat the last words out.

Magnus was taken aback. He had briefly forgotten the tight string they were balancing on. The anger and defenses that seemed to loom just under the surface ready to strike if provoked. He had overstepped and searched quickly for a way to dial it back, to still get Alec the release he was craving. Magnus was craving that release for him too.

Carefully, Magnus began again softening his voice, “I’m sorry, Alexander. I was out of line. I can already tell that you are different. It’s rare to find someone in your position in life with such an open heart. I want to make you feel good. Will you let me do that?”

“Magnus” Alec moaned, the darkness in his eyes immediately clearing again with Magnus’ reassurances.

Magnus could see the desperation in his eyes and knew what he needed to do. With his own desperation, Magnus was ready to bring it home. “Okay. Put your phone back on the table or wherever you had it before. Wonderful. Now start stroking that delicious cock again. Close your eyes. Good. Rub your other thumb against your lips. Can you feel that? The next time you see me, I give you permission to drag me wherever you need to and take my mouth with yours however you see fit. Freely given. Now move your hand down to your neck. I have not been able to get this gorgeous neck out of my mind since I saw you in my club. If you’d let me, I don’t know if I could ever let go of that neck with my hand. My mouth. That’s what I was thinking about when I came earlier. Your cock straining in those swim trunks, the not-jizz on your abs, and that gorgeous neck. Will you cum for me? Think of my breath. My lips. My tongue. My teeth. On your neck. Are you ready?”

“Fuck.. Magnus.. Yes..”

“Then cum for me, Alexander”

Magnus saying his name brought him over that final edge for the second time in an hour. He moaned Magnus’ name as his powerful load shot out of him. He felt rope after rope hit his stomach and a few drops even hit his neck where his hand had just been.

When Alec opened his eyes, still coming down from his phenomenal orgasm, heart still pounding, he picked up his phone and saw that Magnus had ended the call. Okay, no small talk after. He probably shouldn’t be surprised, but he realized he was a little disappointed.

Alec’s phone vibrated and chimed in his hand. A new message had come through.

_Magnus: You are absolutely stunning!_

_Magnus: Don’t think I couldn’t figure out that you called to try to prevent me from having any keepsakes of my own, even though you have one of me._

_Magnus: You do know what a screen shot is, right, Alexander?_

_Magnus: [3 pictures]_

1st picture: Alec’s eyes half open and glassy, teeth biting at his lower lip, swim shorts halfway down his thighs, the shaft of his cock visible, right before it had sprung free and slapped his stomach.

2nd picture: Alec’s eyes closed, mouth fallen open, hand grasping his cock. Was his hand actually blurry in this picture??

3rd picture: Goofy grin, cum covering his abs and a couple spots on his neck.

Alec’s heart sunk until the next message came through.

_Magnus: Don’t worry, Darling. I will never let another living soul see these. I have no intention of sharing you._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._


	2. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been a week since the day at the pool with Alexander and Magnus couldn’t seem to get him out of his mind. He thought it had just been about sex. That man was so damn attractive, so of course his body would react. He had still been running on the high of endorphins when he texted Alexander that he had cum thinking of him and then sent him that damn picture. Why did he have to be so impulsive all the time? But then there was the unexpected moment of realness and vulnerability from Alexander. Magnus wasn’t used to that. Hadn’t been used to that for quite some time. He thought he had warded himself sufficiently against that sort of thing long ago, but the look in Alexander’s eyes, the pleading, had broken through somehow. That terrified Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is for [Andimc13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimc13/pseuds/Andimc13) and [s_a_b_i_n_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e)  
> Thanks for the critiques and drive to make sure our boys get their happily ever after.  
> If anybody doubted the importance of comments, just know that these extra 7k words wouldn’t be in existence without them.  
> Decide from that what you will.
> 
> I think subconsciously, I always felt like Alec apologized more often in the show than Magnus.  
> So maybe my mind was trying to balance it out a bit. Give Magnus something to apologize to Alec for.
> 
> I also played around with the fact that since this chapter is all in Magnus’ POV that even in his head he calls Alec, ‘Alexander’.  
> I think I like that. I hope you guys do too.

It’d been a week since the day at the pool with Alexander and Magnus couldn’t seem to get him out of his mind. He thought it had just been about sex. That man was so damn attractive, so of course his body would react. He had still been running on the high of endorphins when he texted Alexander that he had cum thinking of him and then sent him that damn picture. Why did he have to be so impulsive all the time? But then there was the unexpected moment of realness and vulnerability from Alexander. Magnus wasn’t used to that. Hadn’t been used to that for quite some time. He thought he had warded himself sufficiently against that sort of thing long ago, but the look in Alexander’s eyes, the pleading, had broken through somehow. That terrified Magnus.

Alexander hadn’t texted him since their FaceTime call and at this point Magnus now didn’t know what to say. He knew an apology via text would be too weak and him showing back up at his house would probably not be appreciated, or would just look like a booty call. He could try going through Izzy. She seemed to like him well enough. But they weren’t in high school. Magnus just needed to put on his big boy pants and call the man.

He continued to stare at his phone’s blank screen. After another minute of internal debate, and maybe a few arguments in his defense to Chairman (who didn’t believe a word of it, of course), he finally picked up his phone and clicked the button to start a voice call.

“Hi,” Alexander answered after four rings with seemingly no emotion. Magnus tried not to let his heart sink too much. At least he actually answered his call.

“I screwed up, didn’t I?” Magnus responded weakly.

“You know, for someone who gets all up in arms when someone takes something not freely given, you’ve got a shitty way of showing it.”

“Yeah, okay, I definitely deserve that. I’m sorry. Would you believe me if I told you that I just really wanted something to remember you by?”

Alexander huffed. Maybe Magnus was trying to be hopeful, but he thought it sounded like Alexander was trying to hold back a chuckle. Probably just wishful thinking.

“Look,” Magnus continued. “I know we still don’t really know each other. I kinda freaked out at the end of our call and I didn’t handle it well at all. I know we both have baggage, and I could go into mine all over the phone,” Magnus hesitated, partly to steal his nerves and partly to see if Alexander was going to jump in and stop him, “but I’d really like to do the get to know you stuff in person. Like maybe on a date?”

The line was silent. Patience was really not one of his strong suits. He didn’t even realize he was pacing his living room. He tried to wait for Alexander to respond, but the silence was killing him.

“Alec?” He checked tentatively. He didn’t want to risk using his full name, even though he felt it fit the man so much better than the nickname that he went by with everyone else. “I know I’ve broken the little trust you had in me, but I’d really like to try to fix it. You can even pick the time and place. Just let me know and I’ll be there. But if you want me to leave you alone, I’ll understand and respect that.”

He heard a sigh on the other end and then finally, Alexander responded. “Okay. How’s 9 a.m., Saturday?”

“Nine in the morning?? Are there people that are even functioning that early? You know I work at a club-“

“-Magnus.” Alexander cut him off with a stern voice. Magnus froze in the middle of his pacing. Well that tone definitely did things to his insides.

“Yes. Okay. Text me the place? And maybe what I should wear?” That got a chuckle out of Alexander. Magnus was starting to crave those little moments. He vowed to himself to do everything in his power to learn any and every way he could make more of those moments.

“Yeah. I’ll see you then, Magnus.” Alexander hung up.

Magnus sank back into his couch cushions and Chairman Meow immediately followed to curl up in his warm lap. Magnus absentmindedly scratched behind his ears and was rewarded by the comfortable purring that emanated from his feline friend. “Chairman, I have a date.” And he couldn’t help the small smile that began to spread across his face.

* * *

Magnus was sitting in the VIP section of Pandemonium, still nursing his first drink of the night. A few men and women had stopped by trying to catch his eye, but he was so focused on his upcoming date the next morning that nothing was enough to break him out of his thoughts. Except maybe the surly friend sitting next to him.

“Magnus, really,” Raphael intoned. “Why did you even drag me out here tonight? You’ve barely touched your drink. You haven’t gotten up to dance once. Your thoughts are obviously elsewhere.”

“I have a date tomorrow.” Magnus stated plainly, belying the excitement that had harbored somewhere in his chest ever since his phone call with Alexander earlier in the week. “As it is ridiculously early in the morning, I’m trying to be responsible tonight. I probably will only stay for another hour or so. I apologize for not being better company. If you are ready to leave, that is fine.”

“Well this is a side of you I haven’t seen in a long time, my friend.” Raphael leaned in, finally interested in the direction the evening had taken them. “Tell me, does this have anything to do with a certain baseball player you texted me about a couple of weeks ago?”

Magnus looked over at his friend. There weren’t a lot of people Magnus could claim were close friends, but Raphael was one of them. They had both been through a lot together. He had actually met Raphael indirectly because of Camille and the circles she ran in. He had always been thankful he got Raphael in the split. Though, Raphael had never pretended to care for Camille even when they were still together. One of the things he appreciated about their friendship was that they never bullshit each other. They were always direct. That was why he had invited his friend to the club that evening.

“There’s something about him, Raphael. I barely know him, but when he looks at me, it’s like I’m laid bare. And I don’t mean undressing me with his eyes, though I wouldn’t mind that either.” That got an eye roll out of Raphael before he continued. “But it’s not just me he’s laid bare. He’s been so real with me. I don’t think he has an ounce of duplicity in that beautifully toned body.”

“Well, he sounds about as opposite as you can get from a certain bitch who will remain unnamed.” Raphael concluded dryly. “I gotta say, I’ve been waiting a long time to see you put yourself back out there emotionally. I know you’re afraid of being hurt again, being lied to and manipulated. But there’s always risk involved for the things in life that really matter.”

“It’s not that I think he’ll hurt me,” Magnus corrected. “After he apologized for our misunderstanding when we first met, I honestly believe he won’t do anything he thinks could possibly lead to my being hurt.” He took a breath looking for the right words to the thoughts that had been running around in his head. “I’m afraid I’m too broken for him to fix. And I’m sure he’s heard plenty about me in the locker room. He could do so much better than me, Raphael.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Magnus.” Well, yes, this is why Magnus had asked Raphael here. He was stuck in his own mind and could only seem to hear Camille’s voice today. He needed Raphael to kick her back out. “First of all, you shouldn’t be looking for anyone else to fix you. That’s something only you can do, and I know it’s something you’ve been working on. Second of all, if he has heard about you ‘in the locker room’, as it were, and he cares about that shit, then _you_ can do so much better than _him_. Just be real with him as it seems he is being real with you. Maybe slow it down from the phone sex for now, hmm? And if it starts to get more serious, Ragnor and I will be sure to give him the shovel talk.” The final comment came with a small smirk from Raphael, the closest he could get to showing any emotion.

Magnus knew those would be Raphael’s final words on the subject because anything further from Magnus would just be self-indulgent whining. If he wouldn’t listen to Raphael the first time, Raphael wouldn’t waste their time trying to beat it into his thick skull. “Duly noted, my dear friend. Okay. I think I am ready to call it a night. Shall we share a cab?”

“Finally,” Raphael exhaled. “I’ve been wanting to get out of here as soon as I walked through the door.”

Magnus just laughed with a lightened heart and walked out with his friend.

* * *

It was 8 a.m. and Magnus was staring between his closet and the open texts on his phone, his second cup of coffee in his other hand.

_Alexander: 983 Marine Dr_

_Alexander: Dress comfortable and modest._

_Alexander: Or modest for you anyway. ;)_

Alexander was being cheeky and well wasn’t that just adorable. But he still had no idea what to wear and there wasn’t enough coffee in the world to help his brain function at the level he felt he needed to make wardrobe decisions. His Uber would be at his place in 30 minutes and he hadn’t even done his hair or makeup. The address Alexander had given him was to a bookstore / cafe called Warming Hut. Magnus didn’t know why he’d need to dress particularly comfortable or modest for a bookstore, so he assumed that they’d be going somewhere else and were just meeting there. He was happy to know he’d be able to at least get some more caffeine in his system immediately before anything else.

Magnus gave himself five more minutes of debate and then finally settled on an extremely fitted 3/4 length sleeve, teal henley; tight, but not obscenely tight, dark jeans with a few strategically placed, frayed holes; three necklaces of varying lengths; and only his minimal amount of rings which were the four he almost never removed, plus an ear cuff. The shoes proved to be the most difficult decision, but he finally settled on a pair of white, low top trainers. He was trying to prove to Alexander, and really himself, that he could enter Alexander’s world, be a bit sporty, and still maintain his own identity. He tried to remember a time before Camille when he had still loved baseball. Maybe this was a chance to start loving it again.

Luckily, Magnus was an expert on his hair and makeup at this point so it didn’t take him too long to spike his hair, outline his lashes with a classic, yet still bold black line, and add a bit of teal shadow to his outer lid to tie back into his outfit. He decided to keep the blue streaks in his hair as they were, since they didn’t clash, and he had just enough time to add a touch up of black polish and top coat to a nail that had chipped the day before and grab a light jacket before his phone alerted him that his Uber was about to arrive.

Magnus thanked the angels that his driver was not overly chatty and made sure to tip her well for that fact and the efficient driving that had him reaching his destination at 8:55a.

Alexander was already there, standing outside. Magnus had the feeling that ‘on time’ for Alexander meant early and that he’d be hard pressed to ever beat the man to arrive first on a date. Magnus shook his head. Here they were, first date barely started, and he was already thinking about future dates. He needed to slow down. They still had a lot to talk through if they had any hope for future dates.

“Good morning, Alexander,” he beamed with all the energy he currently possessed as he stepped out of the vehicle. “You know that there are much more enjoyable ways to be able to see me first thing in the morning. Ways that don’t have me quite so worried about what I’m wearing.. or not wearing..”

“I don’t know,” Alexander responded with an easy smile. “I think this has worked out pretty well for me so far.” Magnus preened as he watched Alexander obviously take in his appearance. And there was that look in his eyes again. Yes, he was assessing the external, but he was calculating the internal as well. Like he was gauging Magnus’ mood and whether Magnus truly was happy to be meeting him even this early in the morning. “I didn’t think you’d own a pair of trainers. I’m kind of impressed.”

“Well, they are Christian Louboutin, dear.”

“Of course they are.” Alexander was grinning. And Magnus’ heart may have been soaring. “You seem, pretty awake, but I thought maybe you might appreciate some coffee beforehand. We can also grab a couple pastries or sandwiches and take a little walk, if that’s alright?”

Magnus hummed. “That sounds perfect. And very thoughtful. Thank you.”

“At first, I thought maybe we could just meet at the field and I could bring you a coffee,” Alexander paused with what seemed like a bit of nervousness. “But then I realized that I don’t know how you prefer your coffee. Or really much else about you.”

“That’s okay.” Magnus reached out and laid his hand on Alexander’s bicep. As soon as he made contact he remembered the last time he touched those arms. He knew his hand was placed right where those gorgeous wings ended. His face flushed at the recollection of sunscreen and skin. And apparently focus was something he’d be working on non-stop around this man. “That’s what dates are for. Getting to know each other. As far as coffee, I like to mix it up, but you could never go wrong with a French vanilla latte with whole milk. What about you?”

Alexander was looking back down at him and the smile had returned to his face. “I pretty much always get a Red Eye. I guess I tend to stick to what I know I like. But maybe you could let me try some of yours?” He looked so hopeful and pure. In that moment Magnus was pretty sure he would always say yes to anything Alexander might ask of him.

“Of course, darling. And I see what you mean about sticking to what you know you like. Do you realize that this shirt has at least 3 distinct holes in it?”

“Magnus, I don’t think you can be one to judge. Your pants have just as many holes in them.” Magnus could tell by the crinkle at the side of his eyes that Alexander was following his lead with easy teasing. And this _was_ easy, wasn’t it? It almost had him forgetting what had come before and the air that still needed to be cleared.

“While mine are definitely intentional for aesthetic purposes, something tells me that yours are not. Was this shirt even originally gray when you bought it?” Magnus winked at him to confirm that they were still teasing and that he truly wasn't judging Alexander on his clothing choices. “But let’s order our drinks and food and take that walk you were mentioning to.. a field?”

They got in line to order but Magnus couldn’t get anything further out of Alexander on their destination. Magnus insisted on paying, stating that even though Alexander was leading the date, it had been Magnus’ idea, so technically he should be the one to pay. Alexander seemed to appreciate the move and Magnus patted himself on the back for yet another shy smile he was able to pull out of him.

“It seems a shame to be walking away from such a wonderful view of the bay and the bridge,” Magnus stated as they turned to head inland.

“Oh, yeah. I do love hanging out around here. Maybe we could come back after? Or another time..” There was that look from Alexander again. So shy, yet hopeful, and just downright honest in what he wanted out of whatever was happening. Magnus could really get used to this.

“I deleted the pictures,” he blurted out. _Okay, that could have been a bit more tactful_ , he thought to himself. “I.. uh.. just wanted you to know.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Alexander had stopped walking and looked over at him. “I appreciate that, Magnus. I still have them on my phone, actually. Maybe sometime down the road.. I could send them back to you.. If you wanted? And I can delete the picture you sent to me, if you want me to. If you maybe regretted sending it to me.”

“Thank you, Alexander. I appreciate that too. I rather like knowing that you have that picture of me and that I gave it to you because I wanted to. I’m sorry that I took that option away from you. I can honestly say that the majority of me just wanted something to remember the moment by. But another part of me was starting to freak out because of how real the moment had been, even across a screen. It’s been a long time since anyone has opened up to me the way you did. I didn’t know how to deal with that, so I shut down and made it just about the sex. But, I promise, it wasn’t just about the sex.” Magnus took a moment to look around. They had made it to a park with a baseball field and there were little league teams and families surrounding them. And he had just said “sex” twice.

Alexander seemed to notice Magnus’ realization and leaned into his personal space enough to get close to his ear. “It’s okay, I don’t think anyone heard you.” And that low voice combined with the warmth of his breath floating over his ear sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine. He was definitely feeling some things that he should not be feeling in this environment. Following his better judgment, he took a step back, since Alexander was apparently not going to, and gave him an embarrassed smile.

“So, why have you brought me here, Alexander?” Magnus queried to attempt to retrieve his mind from the gutter it had taken residence in. “I’m fairly certain none of these children is yours…” He left the sentence open, just in case this was exactly why Alexander had brought him there.

Alexander chuckled. “Nope. No kids for me. Yet. This is actually where I started playing ball as a kid. One of the kids I played with is actually the coach of that team there. I thought we could watch their game and I could show you that I play ball for the love of the game, not for the chicks.”

Magnus snorted at that comment. “Sounds lovely.”

They sat down, ate their pastries, and finished their coffees in companionable silence. They watched an inning and then the coach came over to say hi to Alexander. He introduced himself as Raj and he seemed nice enough. Told them he hoped they enjoyed the game and went back over to the kids.

“He seems nice.” Magnus stated, more as just something to say, then to pass any real judgment on someone he spoke maybe ten words with together.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Until he thinks you aren’t listening to reason. Then he’ll make your life a living hell.” That seemed like a pretty dubious description, but Alexander seemed to be laughing at some kind of memory, so it probably wasn’t all that bad.

Magnus could feel the tension building and his nerves were getting to him. Maybe so much coffee this early wasn’t such a good idea. He wasn’t quite ready to confess all his fears but he could tell that Alexander had left the next bit of the conversation to him. He tried to start off with a safer topic and maybe deflect the focus back onto Alexander a bit. “So, did you always know you wanted to be a shortstop?”

Alexander looked back at him with a question in his eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, maybe thinking better of it. Whatever he was processing, Magnus watched him decide to just answer the question he had asked. “I actually wanted to be a catcher. I loved being a part of every play. Always being able to get my hand on the ball.” Magnus watched Alexander drop his head and groan as he was about to open his own mouth. “Don’t say it, Magnus. I know how that sounded. You don’t get to be a gay, baseball player without hearing every possible innuendo especially in terms of balls.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus agreed. “Though, at some point, I hope I can find out if you still prefer to be catcher, or maybe like to be pitcher, at least every once in a while, too?” Magnus watched Alexander’s eyes meet his again, mostly with a sparkle of recognition to what Magnus was really asking. But he also caught a glimmer of something else. Hesitation? Doubt? Uncertainty? Yet again, he found himself needing to focus himself to the serious and not just the sexual. “So what got you from catcher to shortstop?”

“My high school coach, mostly.” Alexander replied, looking appreciative of the subject change back to actual baseball. “He could tell that my growth spurts weren’t done and was scared that at my final height I’d be prone to bilateral leg weakness and that it could sideline my career before I hit my peak. He moved me to shortstop because he said my overactive thought processing helped me see all the possibilities of a play and make quick decisions. I had a lot of doubt in my abilities back then, so he let me alternate positions for a while until I was comfortable with the switch.”

“Sounds like an amazing coach.” Magnus interjected when Alexander seemed to take a breath and pause to consider his next words.

“Yeah,” Alexander breathed. “Coach Starkweather was great. High school was hard. I actually played baseball and basketball then. That was the only way my father would let me play baseball. He said basketball should always come first, but as long as that was the case, he supposed baseball could come second. He didn’t even care about my academics. Said I could be a dumb jock for all he cared as long as I made it into the NBA.”

“I thought I already knew he was a scumbag, but that is just.. I don’t know.. no words seem strong enough. Just sucks. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. You know, he never even acknowledged when I told him I was gay? It was like he had just decided to be deaf that day. Sometimes I really wondered if I had, in fact, told him. Like I did it in my head but forgot to say it out loud. That is, until he dropped it on national television. Anyway, Coach Starkweather always pushed me to stay on my studies. He was the one that helped me apply to college. That was when I had to finally decide between basketball and baseball. When I told my father I was choosing baseball, he refused to pay. Said he’d only pay if I was playing basketball because if the goal wasn’t the NBA, he had no interest in any part of my life. Coach found me a scholarship. I only got it because my grades were as good as my playing. So yeah, Robert didn't actually pay for my education. Coach saved me from my father.”

And that was yet another thing Magnus had gotten wrong about Alexander. “Is your Coach still around?” he asked. “I feel like I need to meet him and at least shake his hand.”

“He’s actually not..” Alexander paused and Magnus mentally kicked himself. Of course, his hero had died and now Magnus had just reminded him of that. “Coach had always had some issues with gambling. He had gotten it under control for a long time. The whole time he was my coach, in fact. But after I went to college, I guess he fell back into again. He ended up getting killed by his bookie. Well, not entirely intentionally. They said his hand was cut off as a warning to pay his debts. But then there was some sort of blood poisoning. I’m not totally sure. But yeah, he died while I was still in the Minors. So he never got to see when we won the World Series.”

“Wow. Alexander. That’s.. I’m sorry. Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm sure he'd be so proud of you.” Magnus didn’t know what else to say. He had definitely not seen this coming. And here was Alexander again just being so real and honest with him. The least he deserved was for Magnus to be real and honest in return. Otherwise, Magnus definitely had no hopes of deserving this caliber of a man in his life.

“Thanks for listening.” Alexander smiled at him. “You’re _actually_ a really good listener.”

Magnus tried not to scoff, but he knew from the glimmer in Alexander’s eyes that he was teasing.

“So..” Alexander continued before Magnus could work up his courage to share his own story. “You already knew my name when we met at the club.. You knew my position on the team.. Do you know my stats? Magnus, are you secretly my biggest fan?” So there it was. The question Alexander had wanted to ask before.

“Hmm” he hummed as if trying to think very hard about his response. “I am plenty big.. as you are now aware..” He paused to watch the slight blush creep onto Alexander’s cheeks. “But I wouldn’t claim I’m the biggest.” Joking aside, Magnus knew that he had found his window and decided it was now or never. “But, to be honest, yes, I followed you to an extent. You probably know at least some version of a bit of my relationship history, I’m guessing?” He paused to see if Alexander would give any confirmation.

“Uh, yeah. Izzy may have mentioned something when I first told her I met you. I actually didn’t know anything about it before I met you and after.. well, I didn’t want to read gossip stuff if I actually knew you as a person. So I never looked.”

“Okay, are you sure you don’t play for the Angels?” Magnus was starting to believe this man couldn’t possibly be real. When Alexander looked at him, he couldn’t help himself. He lifted his hand and placed his palm against Alexander’s cheek. He let his thumb rub against his cheekbone as he stared into those beautiful, honest eyes. Then he remembered where they were and he let his hand drop. But he found Alexander’s hand instead and grasped that. He was sure he needed that grounding comfort for the next part. He looked out at the kids playing their game, so carefree. It felt so disjointed from the other world swirling around in his memories.

“I was with Camille for three years, which, I suppose, is a long time for an actress. We were actually engaged. I really thought we were in love and that we could beat the odds. She was in this movie that had cameos from a couple of guys who played for the Dodgers at the time. There were a lot of rumors flying around that she was spending a lot of time in her trailer with them. I honestly believed they were just rumors. L.A. lives and breathes off of that stuff. But I did start paying a bit closer attention to all the players on the team. I’ve always been a fan of the game, so I think I tried to tell myself it was just a general interest in the game and the local team. Really, I think I was sizing them all up. Comparing myself to them to make sure she wouldn’t find something in one of them that was lacking in me. It wasn’t until the pictures came out that I realized these particular rumors were true. As far as I know, it was only two players, not half the team like the tabloids said. But who really knows?” Magnus felt Alexander squeeze his hand but didn’t say anything. Magnus was pretty sure there wouldn’t be anything he could say anyway.

“I moved out here after that. Couldn’t really do that scene anymore. Though I do miss being so close to Disneyland.” That got a chuckle out of Alexander which made Magnus happy that his confession hadn’t been too heavy for them.

“I’ve actually never been.” Alexander confessed.

“What??” Magnus was incredulous. “How is that possible?”

“It’s just with sports and school and then being drafted, I never got around to much outside of those things. There’s actually quite a bit that I haven’t done.” Alexander paused and Magnus thought that maybe he was trying to tell him something else, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. He waited to see if there was more. “This is actually my first date. Not just with you.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh_.

Well now there was a revelation. He really couldn’t have been more wrong about his assumptions of Alexander. He felt like he needed to acknowledge this part of Alexander without making too big of a deal out of it. Treading carefully, he responded, “Well maybe on a future date we could take a trip down to Disneyland. Please can I take you before Spring Training?”

Alexander laughed and Magnus watched the tension that he hadn’t realized was there relax out of his shoulders. “I think I’d like that.” He had said the right thing. He was learning. This was turning into a great day. “Was it a clean break with Camille?”

Or not.

He sighed. “No.” He felt Alexander squeeze his hand again, letting him know he was still there to listen if Magnus wanted to tell him. “I can only assume that she was trying to deal with the bad publicity of cheating on her fiancé. The movie was supposed to be a family friendly film and her image was not.. vibing.. well with that. So she tried to play up that we were still engaged. She starting posting more things to social media having to do with wedding planning. She even posted some past pictures of us, playing them off as current. She didn’t even apologize to me or ask me back. She just posted shit and didn’t acknowledge me as a person. I was just a prop to bolster her own image.” Magnus watched Alexander. Could see that remarkably quick brain fit pieces together. Pieces of how they met, the things they had said to each other.

“Oh Magnus,” Alexander sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” He squeezed the hand he was still holding. “When I moved out here and she was posting all of that shi-" Magnus looked around and remembered his surroundings before continuing, "stuff. I just wanted it to be over, you know? I wanted to try to move on with my life. But even from a different city, she was still controlling it all. So I acted out. I bought Pandemonium and I started posting my own pictures. I know it wasn’t the most mature route to go, but at least it was effective. She finally gave up and let it drop. Neither of us actually announced that we were over, but everyone had pretty much already figured it out so we just both left each other alone and moved on. But I found myself in another baseball town. And inferiority complexes and old habits.. you know what they say. I found myself tracking the local team. Which, to answer your question, is how I came to find out who you are.”

Alexander was looking at Magnus, eyes piercingly focused. “Magnus, please believe me when I tell you that you are inferior to no one.” Magnus smiled a tight smile, trying to believe the words of the man he’d only met a couple of weeks ago. “If anyone thinks you are not enough, it’s because _they_ are lacking, not you.”

“Thank you for saying that, Alexander. I know you’re trying to be kind. But we’ve only just met. We still don’t know each other all that well.”

“Well then, will you let me try to get to know you?” Magnus saw the hope in his face and it was infectious.

“I’d like that very much.”

“Now, how do you feel about ice cream?”

* * *

After the few hours that they had spent at the baseball field Magnus could tell that Alexander’s long legs were getting antsy. He was starting to learn that this man didn’t sit still very long. So when they went to get ice cream from the cart by the field, he suggested they take a walk across the Golden Gate Bridge. Alexander happily agreed. They waved goodbye to Raj and headed out.

“You know,” Magnus said, pausing to take the bite from his spoonful of ice cream. “I always tell myself I’m going to come out here more often. But living here, I always forget to make it a priority. It really is nice.”

“Yeah, I feel the same. Though usually, I try to dress a little more incognito in such a public location.” Magnus took the time to glance around and only then started noticing the sideways glances they seemed to be getting. Their morning had been so easy and down to earth, he had almost forgotten that Alexander was a local celebrity. Though maybe everyone was staring because the way Alexander licked his ice cream cone was enough to make even the straightest arrow bend in his direction.

“Darling,” Magnus leaned in close enough that only Alexander could hear what he was about to say. “While I wouldn’t disagree that there are many people in awe of your talent on the field, I wonder how many people are currently staring from curiosity of the talents of your tongue.” Alexander choked on his ice cream. “You really don’t know that you exude sex in pretty much everything that you do, do you? Every time your tongue darts out to lick a bit of cream off the corner of your mouth, or take a swipe up the length of that cone.. you have me wishing it was something entirely different that you were holding.” Alexander actually tripped and had to grab a hold of the railing next to him to keep himself from completely face-planting.

At that moment, a teen and his dad approached them. The teen looked nervous, so the dad took the lead and addressed Alexander. “Hi, I’m really sorry to interrupt. I’m sure you guys are just trying to live your lives like the rest of us. But I’m wondering if it is at all possible that my son could get a picture with you? He’s really a big fan and I’m so grateful that he has someone like him he can look up to, you know?”

Alexander looked at Magnus as if to ask if he was okay with this. Of course, even in this moment, he’d be thinking of Magnus rather than himself. He just beamed at him, took the ice cream cone out of his hand, and took a step back.

Alexander took a few photos with the teen and the kid finally seemed to open up a bit more. He said something that had Alexander laughing unguardedly and it warmed Magnus’ heart. When the pictures were done, Magnus stepped back into the group.

The boy looked up at Magnus and exclaimed, “Oh my gosh, your makeup is so good. How did you do that?” Magnus then noticed that the boy had black liner on his own eyes that may have been just a tad smudged. It reminded him of himself at that age. Except for the support of the father standing next to him while he was trying to figure it all out.

“Lots of practice,” he answered. “And YouTube tutorials. The girl ones are good, but there are a lot of great ones done by guys these days too.” He winked at the boy and the dad thanked them both as they went back on their way.

“I’m sorry about that,” Alexander apologized.

“Never fear, dear Alexander,” Magnus quipped. “Let’s not forget, you aren’t my first celebrity romance. I can handle being in the public eye. Besides, that moment was very endearing, both of you and that family.”

Alexander’s eyes darkened a bit at the reminder of Camille. “Noted. But if it ever _is_ too much, just let me know and I can tell my fans to fuck off.” Magnus chuckled and couldn’t even imagine a scenario where Alexander would ever actually tell a fan to fuck off.

As if just realizing he was still holding ice cream that was beginning to melt onto his fingers and down his wrist, he lifted Alexander’s cone and handed it back to him. But he made sure to maintain their eye contact as he brought his wrist up to his mouth, snaked his tongue out, and slowly licked the melted ice cream from the outside of his wrist to the top of his middle finger. He took great satisfaction watching Alexander’s eyes widen and then dart to the people around them to see if anyone was paying attention as Magnus then took that same finger and pushed it into his mouth and sealed his lips around it. When Alexander’s eyes were once again locked on his, well, now they were locked on his lips, but that’s what he was going for anyway, he slowly pulled the finger back out from between his lips while hollowing his cheeks. He couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Alexander absentmindedly lick his own lips. Magnus’ smirk seemed to break Alexander out of his trance though.

“Magnus, do I have to drag you back to the field and surround you with children so you will behave?” Magnus reached behind Alexander and deftly pulled a napkin out of his back pocket and cleaned up the rest of his hand. Alexander finished the few bites left of his ice cream and threw away their trash.

“Alexander,” he purred. “At this point, I don’t think even that could save you.” Magnus was delighted to watch the path of his Adam’s apple as Alexander swallowed. He was definitely feeling the same heat Magnus was, but Magnus knew so much more now. He wanted to be sure to play this right. Or rather, not to play at all. He found himself wanting to take care of this man. He wasn't necessarily fragile, but he was valuable. “During our little video chat,” he paused to be sure Alexander was tracking with him. “I told you that I gave you permission to kiss me as you saw fit the next time you saw me. I know I messed us up after that, but I’m wondering,” another pause, reading his eyes for assurance. “Would you let me.. Could I kiss you?”

Alexander stopped, then got out of the way of the people passing them and leaned his back against the railing. They were about midway across the bridge. Magnus just stood there, waiting, he wasn’t entirely sure for what. And then Alexander nodded. Without another moment’s hesitation but with sure, slow strides, he came up and stood right in front of Alexander. He placed his hand on the side of Alexander’s neck and took a moment to rub his thumb along the stubble on his chin. He looked up into those beautiful eyes once more to be sure this was okay, finding all the confirmation he could ask for, and his eyelids fluttered closed as he leaned up slightly and removed the final distance between them.

The kiss was soft and simple and perfect. Magnus knew that this moment would forever be seared into his mind. The bridge, the perfect weather, his Alexander wrapping his arms around his waist. His own arms had moved up to rest on both of Alexander’s shoulders. He let Alexander pull him in closer and they both lost themselves in a perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kept trying to write them getting dirtier, but every time I did, they seemed to sneak back out of it and just want fluff.  
> And they were in such a sweet place that I couldn’t quite get them there.  
> Sometimes the characters just don’t do what you tell them to, damn it!  
> It’s like they wanted to grow and learn about each other and take their time. Who does that?  
> Hopefully we got enough sexy time in Chapter 1.  
> Or in one of my other one shots. ;)


	3. The Boys Of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec walked into his house and leaned against the back of the closed front door. Had he really just had the perfect first date? In the 13 years since realizing he was gay, first had been the fear and repression of his teens, then the insecurity and doubt of his early twenties, followed by a very short and confusing crush on Jace, then finally the waiting and hoping for someone worth putting in the effort of coordinating with the demands of being a Major League Baseball player.
> 
> But now, it seemed like it had all been leading to this, to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Don Henley song (or the awesome The Ataris cover).  
> I know we’re set in October, but on the coast of California, September and October are called “local’s summer” and the song is about *after* the boys of summer have gone, so I stick by it.  
> And here’s another 5.4k words for your reading pleasure.

Alec walked into his house and leaned against the back of the closed front door. Had he really just had the perfect first date? In the 13 years since realizing he was gay, first had been the fear and repression of his teens, then the insecurity and doubt of his early twenties, followed by a very short and confusing crush on Jace, then finally the waiting and hoping for someone worth putting in the effort of coordinating with the demands of being a Major League Baseball player.

But now, it seemed like it had all been leading to this, to Magnus. After they had unwrapped themselves from their kiss on the Golden Gate Bridge, Alec had reached out and tentatively taken Magnus’ hand in his own. Alec could still feel the tingle in his fingers from when Magnus laced his own fingers with his and their hands had remained connected for the remainder of their stroll across the bridge. They had talked about their friends. How Alec was so proud of Izzy and her work with NASA’s Ames Research Center. They had talked about Chairman Meow and how he seemed to have more instagram followers than either of them. Alec laughed to himself now as he recalled how cute Magnus had looked as he whined about how it could be possible that the one who couldn’t even post for himself got more love than he does. Especially when there are only, like, 4 people in the world that Chairman even likes.

When they had reached the end of the bridge, they had continued to walk until they reached a lookout point that is a common photo spot. Magnus had insisted they take some selfies together with the bridge behind them to remember the day. And then Magnus’ eyes had lit up with the idea of posting one of the pictures, arguing that with their combined forces, maybe they could overtake Chairman. Alec then thought about his own hesitation and how as soon as he had told Magnus he wasn’t quite ready for that kind of exposure, Magnus had completely respected that and not suggested it again. Alec had then offered that they both change the lock screens on their phones to one of the pictures as a compromise. Alec sat down at a barstool in his kitchen, pulled out his phone, and turned it on to look at the picture again.

Before they had separated, Alec had asked Magnus for a second date. Magnus had quickly accepted, but told Alec that since Alec got to plan Magnus’ date, then it was only fair that Magnus now got to plan Alec’s date. Alec couldn’t find an argument against that logic, so he had accepted.

Alec thought yet again about the ramifications of going public with their dating. Sure, Magnus had experience with that sort of thing. But Alec didn’t. He wasn’t sure how it would affect his playing focus during the season. He’d always been able to dedicate 100% to the game while other players on the team had to juggle spouses and kids and so many other family related responsibilities at the same time. Alec had never had to worry about that. His relationships with Izzy and Max were usually drama free and he didn't talk to his parents, so no drama was happening there either. And he liked having something to himself, away from the public, especially while it was all so knew. But maybe he could talk with some of the other guys on the team to see how they dealt with all of that stuff during the season.

On the plus side, if they did go public, then maybe the gossip rags would stop questioning if he really was gay. After all the interest when Robert had dropped that bomb, Alec had never been spotted with anyone besides his teammates and his siblings. So the press had started to doubt it, supposing that his outing had all been a publicity stunt by his father. Which Alec was fine with because that's exactly what it had been. The only downside to that, of course, was that when they did that, they lumped him and Robert together as conspirators, and there wasn’t much Alec hated more than being connected to Robert in any way.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts of his father when he received a new text message.

~

_Magnus: Would tomorrow be too soon for that second date?_

_Alec: Nope 😁_

_Alec: I have some batting practice and weight training with Jace in the morning, but any time after that would be fine._

_Magnus: Perfect. That will give me plenty of time to sleep in and then do some yoga._

_Magnus: I’ll pick you up at your house at 1p._

_Alec: And I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me what it is we’ll be doing?_

_Magnus: Smart man._

~

Alec laughed and switched over in his text messages to his thread with Izzy.

~

_Alec: So...._

_Izzy: You just had the best first date_

_Alec: I just had the best first date._

_Alec: How do you always know what I’m gonna text you when all I send you is the same one word?_

_Izzy: I know my big brother better than he knows himself._ 😉

_Izzy: But tell me all about this date. Super sweet? Super physical?_

_Izzy: Had to have been less yelling than the first time you saw each other._

_Alec: Yeah... 😀_

_Alec: He’s kind of great._

_Alec: And so easy to talk to._

_Alec: I told him about Hodge._

_Alec: He told me about Camille._

_Alec: We held hands._

_Izzy: Aww, you’re both so cute and fluffy!_

_Izzy: Did anything else happen with those hands??_ 😉😉

_Alec: ..._

_Izzy: I knew it! Spill!_

_Alec: There may have been an incident with some melted ice cream..._

_Izzy: And??_

_Alec: ...and licking it off fingers._

_Izzy: !!!_

_Alec: But that’s it. Nothing else happened._

_Izzy: Seriously? You know that’s hard for me to believe right. You two are so hot._

_Izzy: Don’t think I didn’t notice you run off to the pool house the second he left that day he came over 2 weeks ago._

_Izzy: It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what you were doing._

_Alec: Please. Just stop. I beg you._

_Izzy: Fine. But when you’re ready to talk about whatever you need to talk about, I’m here._

_Alec: Thanks._

_Alec: I’ll tell you two more things, but no questions about them, okay?_

_Izzy:_ 🤔

_Izzy: Deal_

_Alec: We kissed and we have another date tomorrow_

_Izzy: !!!!!_

_Alec:_ 🤦🏻

~

Alec and Magnus texted off and on throughout the rest of the day.

~

_Alec: So, did you skip yoga for me this morning?_

_Magnus: I did. It was a bare essentials type of morning._

_Magnus: But well worth it._

_Alec: I don’t know._

_Alec: I know how important fitness and keeping the body in peak conditions are._

_Alec: I don’t think I like knowing that you’ve skipped out because of me._

_Magnus: Don’t worry. I did my daily yoga soon after getting home._

_Magnus: Even posted proof on my insta_ 😉

~

Alec switched his phone over to his instagram app and pulled up Magnus’ account. Sure enough, there indeed was a picture posted an hour ago of Magnus in the middle of his open floor plan doing some kind of pose apparently called #bakasana while Chairman Meow was just about to touch the tip of his nose against Magnus’. All Alec knew was that he was seriously starting to have a thing for this man’s biceps.

~

_Alec: How am I supposed to be sure that this isn’t just a picture from a different day?_

_Magnus: I guess you’re just going to have to trust me, Alexander._

_Alec: I suppose so._

_Magnus: And what about you?_

_Magnus: Where’s your important fitness for the day?_

_Alec: I’m on active rest this month, and with working out with Jace tomorrow, I was thinking of just doing a few laps in the pool in a little bit.._

_Magnus: A reappearance of the white swim trunks?_

_Magnus: I may need proof_

_Alec: Sorry. Iz said those were for lounging only._

_Alec: And I’m not risking her wrath._

_Magnus: That’s a shame._

_Magnus: So then proof with another pair will have to suffice…_

_Alec: I’ll see what I can do…_

_Magnus: …waiting…_

_Alec: Oh, like right now?_

_Magnus: Well, unfortunately, I do have to leave soon to head to the club._

_Magnus: I haven’t completed nearly as much paperwork as I usually would have at this point._

_Magnus: And I have a delivery I need to be there for._

_Magnus: So, if not now, I’d probably have to wait until the end of the night._

_Magnus: And I’ll probably end up frustrated and lashing out at all of my employees because I really don’t like waiting._

_Magnus: So, really, you’d be saving my entire business._

_Magnus: Alexander?_

_Alec: Go ahead and check Instagram._

_Magnus: I’m a happy man. 🤩_

_Magnus: And I’m sure there are many other happy fans right now._

_Alec: Okay, I’m jumping in the pool. Go get some work done._

_Magnus: See you soon._

* * *

Sunday morning, Jace came over and they started with Alec’s indoor batting cage that was attached to his personal gym. Alec had never thought that this would be the sort of thing he would put in his own home, but when you have an amazing realtor who finds you a house previously owned by an old ball player, you find some unexpected perks.

When they eventually made their way into the gym, Jace headed for the weights and Alec went to check his phone before hopping on the treadmill. He grinned when he saw the notification waiting for him.

~

_Magnus: Wear a hat and bring a jacket!_

~

“Okay, buddy,” Jace huffed from his bench. “Don’t make me drag it out of you. What’s with you and this guy that’s got you all in a flutter?”

“Really, Jace, ‘in a flutter’?”

“I stand by my words.”

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Alec relented. “But I don’t know, there’s just something about him that pulls me like a magnet. I mean, he’s obviously attractive as hell.”

“Yeah, but so am I.”

"...His eyes are otherworldy..."

"Hello? I know you've seen my heterochromatic eyes."

“…And he’s confident, and well spoken…”

“Check and check. Still sounds like you’re talking about me.”

“…He’s generous, and he’s brave…”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t just be dating me?”

They both knew this was a joke. Back in the Minors, Alec had told Jace that he thought he might have been developing feelings for him. Jace had turned him down gently, told him he was flattered, but he was definitely straight. He liked to joke that he is so straight, even his eyes are hetero. Jace also told him that he hoped it didn’t need to change anything between them, but he’d understand if Alec needed space. They created boundaries together to make sure no signals were accidentally being communicated and eventually Alec’s feelings had dissipated to where they could now joke about it comfortably.

“…He’s into guys.”

“Oh right. That one. Okay, carry on.”

“I don’t know how else to describe him besides just that he’s magical. There’s a spark in him that lights everything and everyone around him.”

“I don’t know, I think you did a pretty good job there describing him,” Jace concluded. “Just be careful, okay. This is the first time I’ve seen you into someone this hard and he’s got quite the past and reputation.”

“Yeah, I know. We’re talking about stuff and trying to figure it out. See if we’re compatible. I’ll be as careful as I can, but at some point, I’ve got to risk something to gain anything, right? Just like in the game.”

“True enough. Okay, enough girl talk. Come here and spot me while I grunt like a man.”

* * *

Magnus rang the doorbell at 12:55p. So what if he had mentally made a note to be slightly early from now on and had actually gotten there 15 minutes early to be sure, then parked one block over to wait until it was a little closer to the time they’d agreed on. He didn’t want to seem too fervent.

Alec answered the door and took in everything that made Magnus 100% him. His hair was different than what Alec had seen in person up to that point and in most of his instagram photos. All of the section that was long that Magnus usually spiked, from the front to the back, was done in a loose braid. But somehow it still gave the effect of adding a few inches to his height. Alec knew enough to know that he still must have some magical product helping him out, but all he wanted to do in that moment was reach out and touch it. And maybe pull on it a little bit so some strands would fall out of the braid. Magnus was wearing a white, linen, button down with a baby blue blazer that did wonders to his caramel complexion. The button of his shirt was only buttoned up to the same height that the blazer was, which was not that high. Then there were the cream colored jeans that did wonders to the man’s legs.

“I like the hair,” Alec summarized. _And your eyes, lips, chest, ass, and soul._ He knew he shouldn’t go overboard, even though he wanted to wax poetic about every aspect of Magnus, choosing instead to focus on one thing that was most different from what he had seen previously from the man.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus stood a little taller and patted the side of his braid as if checking its stability. He didn’t think he’d ever stop being affected by Alexander’s appreciation of his efforts. “I don’t do it like this very often, but our mode of transportation dictated something a bit different or else it would get irrevocably wrecked.” Alec looked past Magnus to see the cobalt blue Mustang convertible parked in front of his house. “And that is why I told you to wear a hat. Which I must say, you look rather dashing in.”

“You realize, Magnus, that now that you’ve given me permission to wear a baseball hat in your presence, you may never get me out of them.”

“Hmm. I think I can be okay with that. There may be a part of me that _never_ wants you to take it off.”

“Is that so?” Alec asked using all of his baseballer swagger while skimming his eyes down Magnus’ body then back up. “And which part might that be, exactly?”

Magnus cleared his throat and was about to respond when a muscular arm snaked over Alec’s shoulder and a blonde man came out from behind him.

“Come on, Alec,” the blonde man said. “Are you gonna stand out here flirting all day or are you gonna introduce me to the friend you couldn’t stop talking about all morning?”

“Hello Jace,” Magnus spoke sweetly. “Thanks for all the efforts in keeping this guy in tip top shape.” He place a hand in the middle of Alec’s chest possessively and looked up into Alec’s eyes. “I definitely appreciate it.”

“And you are obviously Magnus. I guess introductions weren’t necessary after all. And where are you sweeping our boy off to today?” Jace dropped his own arm from off of Alec’s shoulder.

“Just a drive down the PCH to this little town, Pescadero, for some of the best bread he may ever consume. I’m telling you, it’s unparalleled.”

“That sounds great, Magnus. I’ll just grab my sweatshirt and we can get going.” Alec walked back inside and Jace pulled the door almost all the way closed leaving Magnus and Jace alone on the front porch.

There was a pause so Magnus decided to fill it with the inevitable. “Is it time for the shovel talk already?”

“Shovel talk?” Jace asked, seemingly unfamiliar with the term.

“You know, ‘hurt him and I’ll hurt you’ or ‘break him and I break your face’. Usually something along those lines.” Magnus explained.

“Look, Magnus, I’ve been there. This is a whirlwind fling. It’ll burns so hot, all it can do is flame out.”

“Is that what you think this is?” Magnus cut him with a calculated glare. “A fling?” _Is that what Alexander had told him?_

“Isn’t it?” Jace glared right back.

“Not unless _both_ Alexander and I want it to be.”

“Okay, I’ll make this simple. I’m never going to let anyone hurt him.”

Magnus knew that no words would assuage the best friend this early into things, so he didn’t bother trying. He just gave a curt, “Understood,” and that seemed to be the right move for now. Jace stared at him another few seconds and then nodded his head as if to accept the conversation had concluded satisfactorily.

* * *

When Alec got in the car, he couldn’t help but notice that the seat was already pushed back as far as possible, accommodating his long legs. He came to the conclusion that either his last passenger had also had long legs, or Magnus had pushed it back in preparation for him. Or the last passenger he’d had in the car he ended up getting hot and heavy with so they needed as much space as they could get. And Alec was definitely overthinking things. So he used all his focus to choose to believe option #2 and started to survey his surroundings.

Alec took his time to admire the interior of the sports car. Even though it was a newer model, it was one from the years they called back to the classic ‘65 Shelby style and they had done it well. The leather seats and dash were a matte black, with gold stitching that was both sleek and somehow perfectly suited just for its owner. The dash had all of the requisite smart technology, but it was subtle and subdued so as not to seem garish against the rest of the styling.

Then he looked over to take in the man in the driver’s seat. He fit the car so well sitting there in his Wayfarer Ray-Ban sunglasses. The man, just like the car, was somehow modern and classic at the same time, the best parts of each coming together to seamlessly compliment each other.

“You know why I like convertibles?” Alec asked from the passenger seat, putting on his aviator sunglasses as they enjoyed their drive down the coast.

“Being able to go both ways?”

Alec did his best to ignore the double entendre, mainly for his own sanity. Otherwise, he would never be able to think about anything other than Magnus and sex. “All the headroom. So, no need to slouch!”

“I suppose room for one's head should always be a consideration.” Magnus responded with a sideways glance and his own smile to match the giddiness of the man in the passenger seat.

* * *

Magnus and Alec walked into the small grocery store in the one stop-sign town.

“Magnus, it looks like they’re all out of the bread you want.”

“Just wait, Alexander.”

They stood in the aisle of the small grocery store for a minute. After another minute Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus stopped him with a finger to his lips. “Patience.” In the next minute, Alec noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw someone coming out of the back area with a shopping cart filled with large white, paper bags. The worker came over to the empty shelves in front of them and started to unload the bags. After the worker left, Magnus pounced and picked out the one he deemed best, though Alec couldn’t figure how he could discern any difference among them. When he picked the apparently perfect bag, he handed it to Alec.

“Here, hold this,” he said.

“Magnus, it’s still warm! It’s radiating heat.”

Magnus smiled to himself and nodded his head. They moved on to the deli section and picked out some prosciutto, salami, grapes, and a few assorted cheeses. Magnus then grabbed a bottle of wine and headed up to the counter to pay. When they got to the counter though, Alec reminded him that even though Magnus did the planning, it was Alec who had asked, so it was his turn to pay. Magnus acquiesced.

They got back in the car and drove another 20 minutes down the coast until Magnus pulled over into a dirt parking lot with a sign labeling it as Waddell Beach. When Alec got out of the car, he noticed that there were upwards of 15 kite surfers in the water, but the beach itself was pretty empty. Magnus went to the trunk of the car and got out the blankets and cups for the wine that he had packed earlier that day. They walked down the steps and found a patch of sand where they could sit down and lean their backs against the short cliff of the parking lot and laid out their spoils. “Isn’t it a bit cold and overcast for a day at the beach, Magnus?” Alec asked.

“Overcast days are actually my favorite days to go to the beach. I even start to crave it when I go outside and find that it’s overcast out, which, as we know, happens a lot in San Francisco. That’s why I asked if today was too soon for our second date. I saw the forecast and new it would be perfect.”

“What it is about gloomy skies that makes you want to come to the beach?” Alec asked, throwing on his sweatshirt and leaning in.

Magnus threw the second blanket over their legs. “I love that the ocean is so much more dynamic. I feel like when it’s blue skies and bright sun, sometimes the ocean is almost only one dimensional. The grey skies add so much more depth and turmoil and angst and a bit of danger. Plus, the beaches are way less crowded. And I get to bundle up.”

“What about _cuddling_ up?” Alec asked hopefully.

“That too.” Magnus immediately accepted the invitation to curl into Alec’s side. He heard Alec hum, felt Alec’s arm wrap around his shoulder, and looked up to see a contented smile on his face. “I see I may already be convincing you of the merits of going to the beach when it is overcast?”

“I don’t know, we’ll have to do multiple experiments in different weather conditions to make sure we can come to an informed decision.”

Magnus adored the sound “we” had, when spoken from Alec’s mouth. “I guess that is the only rational way to make this kind of decision, yes,” he nodded back solemnly.

“Okay, Magnus, I’ve run out of all the patience I’ve got. Can we please eat this ‘unparalleled’ bread already? Besides, I had a hard workout today. You can’t deprive me of carbs!”

Magnus grabbed the bag, reached in, and pulled the 2 pound, round loaf halfway out so he could tear a large part off then drop the rest back into the bag. He then tore that piece in half and handed Alec the bigger one. “Here you go, Alexander.”

Alec took the piece and hesitated for a moment when he noticed that Magnus was watching him intently. He then took a generous bite out of his piece and subsequently forgot about everything else. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. “Oh my God, Magnus.” Alec exclaimed around a still full mouth before swallowing the rest of the bite down. “This is amazing. Are those whole garlic and artichoke pieces baked into it?”

“They sure are. I’m glad you like it.” And then Magnus took a bite from his own piece.

“Like it? ‘Incredible’ doesn’t begin to describe it. How did you find out about this place anyway? That town is so small, and it was just a tiny grocery store.”

“When I first moved out here, I didn’t know anyone and I didn’t really know the scene compared with L.A.” Magnus explained, pausing to take another bite of bread. “But I’ve always had a complicated relationship with the ocean. I like to be as familiar with it as I can be. So I spent a lot of time in those first few months driving up and down the coast, stopping at different beaches. I kept seeing that huge sign next to that small road to go inland to Pescadero and I finally followed it. Stumbled upon the grocery store and saw everyone who entered go right for that bread stand, so I tried it too. And the rest is history.”

“So much time by the ocean. Do you surf?”

“Oh, I don’t really get in the water much.” _Or ever_ , but Alec didn’t need to know that bit yet.

Alec could tell that there seemed to be more to this topic than Magnus was letting on. But he also sensed that Magnus might not be ready to share this piece yet, so he decided not to push for now.

Magnus pulled a corkscrew out of his blazer pocket and opened the wine.

“Isn’t it illegal to have an open container on the beach?” Alec asked.

“Don’t worry. I won’t get you into trouble. Most of these beaches are pretty lax about that sort of thing, this one in particular. As long as we don’t get drunk, which I am not planning on doing, we’ll be fine. I promise.”

They settled into snacking, watching the kite surfers, and snuggling in closer to each other. After quite a bit of time of companionable silence Alec looked over to Magnus.

“Hey Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it too soon to ask if you’d like to be my boyfriend? Or are we past the age for that sort of thing? Do we just talk, like, in terms of exclusivity? But maybe that’s too early too.” Alec noticed that Magnus wasn’t stopping him from continuing on and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. “Okay. I’m done rambling.”

“Alexander, I…” Magnus searched for the words fast enough to not send Alec into a panic, and he couldn’t help remember Jace’s words from just a few hours ago. “I honestly hope that is the direction we are headed. But I’m not quite ready for that step yet.

“Oh.” Alec wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t disappointed. But he tried to be understanding.

“And please don’t think that I don’t want to because I want to be able to ‘play the field’ as it were. I’m into you and I want to see where this goes. But it’s like yesterday, you weren’t ready to post a picture of us online-”

“What? So this is punishment for that?” Alec didn’t really believe that, but now his defenses were up and he was feeling a little patronized.

“Alexander, no.” Magnus said firmly, finally separated out from under Alec’s side so he could properly look at Alec. But Alec was looking out at the ocean. “Hey, look at me. I’m just saying that just like you want to go slow publicly, I’d also like to go slow privately. We both made some missteps when we first met, and we still have a lot to learn about each other. I just want us to take our time, that is all. Is that okay?”

Alec drooped down and sighed. “Yes. Of course it’s okay Magnus. I guess I was just being over-eager.”

“Hey, that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Magnus replied with a smirk. “Now will you stop brooding and kiss me?” And in what seemed like one fluid motion, Magnus, reached up, removed Alec’s baseball cap from off his head, smoothed it down in the opposite direction so the bill was at Alec’s neck, nestled back into Alec’s side, and leaned in for a kiss.

And okay, Alec had to admit that he could get used to this. Magnus’ top lip was in between his own and he felt Magnus begin to lightly suck on his lower lip. He liked that and his lips parted nominally. Magnus moved to Alec’s upper lip, so Alec took the opportunity to suck on Magnus’ lower lip this time. He could taste salt and garlic. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was tasting remnants of the bread, but all he could think was that he wanted to taste more. So he let his tongue dart out of his own mouth and swipe along Magnus’ lip.

Magnus let out a soft moan and pushed his own tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec could taste the wine and cheese and something else that had nothing to do with any of the foods they had eaten. This all was so intoxicating and he just wanted to chase every new sensation. So with the new tastes to spur him on, Alec used his own tongue to maneuver Magnus’ to the middle of his mouth and began to suck on it.

And then Magnus’ hand was moving under the blanket. It found the bottom of Alec’s well worn Giants hoodie and moved underneath. First, Magnus just placed his whole palm onto Alec’s stomach, letting his fingers smooth out over his abdominal muscles. Alec realized he didn’t have enough air, so he pulled apart from Magnus. As soon as they had separated, Magnus’ lips were moving down to Alec’s jaw, kissing his way across. Then they were down behind his ear. Alec had lost track of Magnus’ hand. There was too much attacking his senses and he was getting lost in his own body. He just needed to focus on breathing.

_Breathe in._

A hand sliding up to his chest.

_Breathe out._

Lips pressed into the crease between his neck and shoulder.

_Breathe in._

A thumb brushing against his nipple.

_Breathe out._

A tongue swiping from the base of his neck to his jaw.

_Breathe in._

The hand moving back down to his abs.

_Breathe out._

Suction right in the middle of his neck and a graze of teeth.

_Breathe in._

Fingers at the button of his jeans.

 _Shit_.

Fingers at the button of his jeans.

Alec tried to suck in more air at the realization of where Magnus’ hand was, but as he had already just taken a breath in, his lungs didn’t have the capacity he had pushed for and he began to cough. And fuck, he is a professional athlete, where did his lung capacity go?

Magnus broke them both apart and was himself breathing heavily as Alec got his own breathing back under control. He nudged Alec’s jaw with his nose. “Well this is definitely not going to help us slow down one bit.”

“Exactly how slow were you thinking?”

“Do you think we should spell it out using bases?” Magnus leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows at Alec. That got a laugh out of him.

“Well, you just hit a double.” Alec joked back. “Which, to be clear, I am fine with. But I’m thinking anything further should only be happening with my boyfriend.”

“Hmm, and what a lucky boyfriend I’m sure he’d be. So, would you like to get to second base now too?”

“I think we should probably not do anything else right now, since we are still on a public beach. You know, Magnus, I’m starting to wonder if you have a thing for doing inappropriate things in public places.”

“I really never have been in the past. But you seem to bring it out in me. I find myself losing any sense of control when I’m around you.”

“Oh, so this is _my_ fault?” Alec breathed with a sparkle in his eye.

“Mhmm.” Magnus hummed. “Completely and breathtakingly your fault.” And he leaned up to place a quick kiss on Alec’s lips. “But you are right. We should probably go before you cause me to let go of that control again.”

“I think I’d like to see just how much control I can make you lose,” Alec let out huskily before his brain had time to let him doubt himself.

A shiver ran down Magnus’ spine that had nothing to do with the chill in the air and he jumped to his feet to break them apart. “Okay, that’s enough out of you, mister. Let’s pack up and head back.”

“Can I drive?” Alec asked and Magnus tossed him the keys.

Once back on the road, Alec reached out and took hold of Magnus’ hand. “So, tell me about Disneyland.”

* * *

As they pulled back up to Alec’s house, Magnus asked Alec on a third date and Alec agreed.

“So, what will we be doing, Alexander?” Magnus asked innocently.

“Are all of our dates going to be like this? One person asks but the other one actually plans it?”

Magnus just smirked and asked Alec, “How many dates were you hoping for with me?”

Alec looked into his eyes like he was looking directly into his soul and replied simply, “All of them.” Which may have caused Magnus’ brain to fritz out a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> I won’t beg, but I really appreciate any and all feedback.  
> And who knows.. I might incorporate an idea into a future chapter if it fits.


	4. Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh fun. So, are you a Buzz or a Woody?” Magnus asked and then paused. “You know, I’d never realized how both of those definitely have sexual undertones until that question came out of my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a Brett Young song called Catch that is too perfect not to use in this fic or with Malec in general.  
> This chapter took longer than it should have because I was struggling with a couple pieces of dialogue not flowing and my brain just wanted to keep skipping over to ch 5. I’d like to say that means ch 5 will be coming sooner, but it’s probably going to be much longer, so it’ll still take some time.  
> Chapter 4 comes in at 6.5k.

Through the beginning of the week, Magnus stayed busy with club business and things regarding his other properties. But every time there was an issue with a vendor, or an employee called in sick, or his business partner, Ragnor Fell, made some horrible joke, he found himself pulling out his phone to text Alexander about it. Alexander always seemed so responsive to his messages. No matter the time of day, unless he was in the middle of a workout or hanging out with his siblings, he usually received a message back in under 5 minutes. And the longest he’d waited was maybe an hour, during those situations with workouts or siblings, which Alexander would usually inform him of ahead of time.

Tuesday night ended up being slow at the club, so Magnus was in his back office, mind wandering yet again to Alexander. They seemed to be doing well, he thought. Staying on the same page even. But Jace’s words about this being a fling were still nagging in the back of his mind. Alexander had asked to be boyfriends. And he didn’t want to have sex if they weren’t. That’s not usually fling behavior. But Jace knew Alexander better than Magnus did. Maybe Jace saw something that Magnus couldn’t. Sure, he had been in his fair share of longer term relationships, but Alexander was new for him and he really didn’t want to mess it up. He had some time and knew that Alexander was home for the rest of the evening, so he decided to give him a call instead of just texting. Alexander picked up after two rings.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alexander answered.

“Hello Alexander. Nothing is up. I just thought it would be nice to hear your voice.” Magnus thought he’d just ease into a conversation and see where it went, continuing to feel things out. He didn’t really feel like he had anything specific to ask that would ease his mind anyway. He just wanted to soothe himself with Alexander’s voice.

“Oh. Okay. You’re having a good evening otherwise though? You were saying that Ragnor wanted to have an 1820s night still. Have you talked him out of it yet?”

“I think so. But we’ll see. Sometimes his ideas like to resurface later down the road.” Magnus chuckled mostly to himself. “What are you up to tonight?”

“Well, with all of your talk of Disneyland, I thought I’d watch some Disney movies. Today has been all the Toy Story movies.”

“Oh fun. So, are you a Buzz or a Woody?” Magnus asked and then paused. “You know, I’d never realized how both of those definitely have sexual undertones until that question came out of my mouth.

That got a chuckle out of Alexander. “Yeah, I’m gonna choose not to touch that one. But I will answer that I am definitely a Woody.” Magnus laughed into the phone. “Stop it, Magnus,” Alexander laughed back. “I mean, he’s a rule follower. He sticks to what he knows. He’s loyal and passionate and determined. But he also deals with a lot of frustration and doubt.” Magnus hummed in acknowledgement as he listened to this man so easily self diagnose his strengths and weaknesses. “Okay, so I’ve been watching these all day and am almost done with the fourth one. I’ve had a lot of time to process these characters.”

“Well that was definitely deeper than I thought that was gonna go.” Magnus replied a bit stunned at Alexander’s own self-assessment.

“Now who’s creating the sexual undertones, Magnus?” Alexander teased.

Magnus gasped, mostly due to the fact that Alexander had caught the double entendre and he hadn’t. “Have I corrupted you so much already?” Magnus tried very hard to distract himself from thinking about the other thing his previous words would have been implying. It was definitely not working.

“Hey, I could’ve been corrupt before you met me and you just haven’t seen it yet. But what about you? Buzz or Woody?”

“Actually, I’m going to have to go with Bo Peep.” Magnus responded. “She makes her own rules and does what she needs to to survive, even when everyone else abandons her.” And that was a bit more honest than he thought _he_ was going to be. But it’s as honest as Alexander had just been. Also, his head was a little dizzy from the mix of easy banter and flirting and honesty swirling around them.

“Magnus?”

“Jace is straight, right?” Magnus blurted out. He really just jumped out of one fire to land in a different one. Why did he keep just blurting things out like that? It’s like his mouth was on a whole other track from his mind. But now that he had said it, he found that he really did want to know. He stood up from behind his desk and started pacing his office.

“What? Yeah, of course. Why? Did he say something on Sunday?” Now Alexander sounded worried and more than a little confused.

Magnus sighed. “Not exactly. Okay, well kind of. He was a bit possessive maybe. But that’s understandable enough. I expect your friends to look out for you. Then he called us a fling. I mean, not ‘us’ like there is an ‘us’…” Because Magnus had stopped that from happening on Sunday, hadn’t he? “I just didn’t think that that was the track we were on and I didn’t think you did either. But maybe I was reading things wrong? Or maybe he called it a fling because he secretly wants you all to himself?”

_But really, I’m only good for a fling anyway._

Magnus froze in the middle of his office. And there it was. The self doubt. The thoughts that were so ingrained in him ever since Camille. He wasn’t worth it for long term. So why would anyone want for him to be their boyfriend? ‘Fiancé’ hadn’t even been strong enough to keep someone around, so why would ‘boyfriend’ be any different?

“Magnus? Are you still there?” Magnus snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Alexander’s voice calling to him from the other side of his phone.

“Sorry. Yes I am here.” But what was he doing here?

“I was just saying that Jace is definitely straight and that the only thing he uses his ass for is talking out of it. He’s just never really seen me into anyone before and he didn’t know what he was talking about. I’ll talk to him. Tell him to back off and mind his own business.”

“That’s really not necessary, Alexander.”

“Well, it is if that’s really what he thinks we are. Because that’s not what I think, and he should know that too. You know that, right?” Alexander waited for a response. Magnus thought he would probably wait as long as it took for Magnus to respond.

“I thought I did.” Magnus whispered meekly. He hated how weak he sounded in that moment.

“Yeah, I need to kick Jace’s ass,” Alexander resolved.

“Alexander?” Magnus was going to decide to be brave.

“Yeah, Magnus?” Alexander’s voice was an anchor and he would hold onto it.

“I like you.” Maybe it wasn’t much, but it’s what he had right now, and he was going to be honest about it.

“I like you too, Magnus,” Alexander replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Magnus let out his breath and finally sat back down. This time on his couch.

“Okay, good,” he breathed, not being able to contain the smile that was creeping onto his face.

“Hey Magnus?” How did this man simply saying his name move him so much?

“Yes, Alexander?” And how did Alexander’s name on his own lips feel like home?

“Pandemonium is closed on Thursday nights, right?”

“Yes, it is. Why?”

“I thought I could take you to dinner for that date you asked me on.” And Alexander had slipped right back into their easy rhythm. Of asking each other on dates but letting the other plan it. Almost like the last bit had never happened. No, like it had happened but that it didn’t change the trajectory of their journey, maybe even helped them move forward a bit more.

“I’d love that.” And he really would.

“Have you ever been to The Stinking Rose? I trust now that you like garlic, at least a little bit.”

“I've not been, but I've heard great things. And I finally get to dress up for you! Our first two dates were SO casual.” Magnus started to get a little giddy, already distracting himself by thinking about his different wardrobe options.

“I’m sure you will look magnificent. I’ll do my best to reach your standards.” Alexander joked.

“You could show up in a garbage bag and acid wash jeans and be the most beautiful one there.” Magnus had noticed Alexander’s self-effacing nature before and tried to find ways to make sure Alexander knew how much he appreciated all of that beautiful man.

But he hadn’t replied. “Alexander?”

“Sorry. I just don’t know how to even respond to that.”

“Hmm, a speechless Alexander. I should probably only invoke that when I’m actually there to see it. I bet there was a pretty blush on those cheeks.” Magnus let Alexander stammer on the other end for another few seconds before rescuing him. “So, shall we Uber there?”

“I was actually hoping I could pick you up?” The question was obvious to Magnus and he relaxed into the sheer hopefulness in the other man’s voice.

“How gentlemanly of you. That sounds wonderful. I’ll text you my address. You text me the time?”

“Perfect.”

“Well, I should probably get back to work. Wouldn’t want Ragnor trying to come up with any new cocktails again.” Magnus shivered at the thought.

Alexander laughed at his obvious joke and Magnus knew from Alexander’s guileless nature that it was genuine. “Okay. Talk to you soon, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

* * *

Magnus was nervous. He was even more nervous than he had been for their first date but he wasn’t entirely sure why. The only thing he could figure was that it had something to do with their phone call Tuesday night. He was starting to give Alexander pieces of himself unbidden that had been locked away for a very long time.

Earlier that day he had colored his hair and painted his nails a deep green. He tried to convince himself that it nothing to do with the fact that he had been thinking about what Alexander had been wearing when they had met that first night in the club. With that color still in mind, Magnus began to get ready. He started with a mandarin-collared white button down shirt, buttoning only the bottom half. Then he put on a hunter green u-neck vest followed by the matching jacket and slim cut pants. For accessories he had a leather cuffed watch, one silver necklace that ended just above the first button of his vest and another necklace with a black, silk thread and small medallion with a cat engraved on it that rested on the middle of his sternum. He picked an assortment of rings and an ear cuff that covered the top half of the outside of his left ear. For his makeup, Magnus went with a dramatic, smoky eye shadowed with dark green and burgundy. He did a bit of contouring and shading and added a touch of glitter to his temples and the non-green parts of his hair. He stood back to assess the final result, satisfied with his work. He barely even registered his thoughts as he whispered, “please don’t be too much.”

Lucky for Magnus, he didn’t have too long to stew over his worries as he had timed himself well and he soon heard Alexander’s steady knock at his door. Magnus glanced at his watch and smiled as he noted that Alexander was seven minutes early. He grabbed his black and gray striped scarf that ended just past his hips and his burgundy trench coat and answered the door. He lost his breathe at the vision that was Alexander standing in front of him. Alexander was in a deep blue, almost black Hugo Boss suit that fit him like a glove, hugging him in all the right places. He had paired it with a baby blue collared button up with no tie and the top two buttons left undone.

Alexander must have been feeling the weighty intensity in this date as well. He was quiet, so serious. His eyes barely skimmed over Magnus’ body, remaining on his face instead. After a beat, he reached out and placed his hand on Magnus’ arm then slid it down until he grasped Magnus’ hand and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand and only then did he utter one word. “Beautiful.” He sounded as breathless as Magnus felt and Magnus’ heart stuttered in his chest.

Magnus finally seemed to get his heart rate back under control somehow, but he wasn’t entirely sure how with the way Alexander was still looking at him and holding his hand. “While I stand by my statement that it would have been fine if you had worn that garbage bag and acid wash jeans, I’m glad you did not. You look devastatingly handsome tonight, Alexander.”

“Thank you, Magnus. Shall we go?” As they stepped away from Magnus’ house, Alexander did not let go of his hand. He held onto it as they reached the car, Alexander opening the passenger door for him and guiding him into the seat, and only then did he release Magnus’ hand so he could gently close the door between them. And as soon as Alexander settled behind the wheel and got them on the road, he had taken hold of Magnus’ hand once more.

They parked in a nearby garage and walked the few blocks to the restaurant. When they walked into the restaurant, there was a hostess waiting at a podium and asked if they had a reservation.

Alexander answered, “Yes, it should be under Matthew Daddario.”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him in a silent question. As they walked behind the hostess to their table, Alexander leaned in and explained. “A lot of the guys use different names. We still get recognized occasionally, but it helps stop people from outright looking for us.”

“I see,” Magnus responded. “But Matthew Daddario?” They were seated at their table and handed menus. “Why not something like… I don’t know.. Xander Hardwood?”

“Um.. because _that_ would definitely be a porn star name. But I don’t know,” Alexander shrugged. “I just like how it sounds.”

“Hmm, I guess it suits you. I could see you as a Matthew. But I like Alexander much better.”

Alexander grinned. “I’ve noticed.”

They looked over their menus and decided to split a few dishes and a bottle of wine. Magnus insisted they order the “Garlic Soaking in a Hot Tub” and tried to allude to other hot tub activities which Alexander easily shut down with a raise of his scarred eyebrow. Their waiter brought their wine and Alexander let Magnus do the tasting to approve. Once he did, the waiter poured each of their glasses, left the bottle on the side of the table, and left them alone again. They both settled into easy conversation. Then their food came and they started divvying up different things onto each of their plates.

“So were you in real estate back in L.A. too?” Alexander asked. Magnus’ hands stilled. Alexander noticed and also stopped what he was doing to look at Magnus’ face. “What?”

“Nothing.” Magnus attempted to normalize his movements again. “I just never fully believed that you didn’t ever look me up, and now it’s obvious that you really never did.”

“Should I have?” Magnus watched the concern in Alexander’s eyes. It was like he asked if he should have looked him up for Magnus’ benefit, not for his own self preservation.

“I don’t know.” Magnus set his fork down. “Maybe. Probably. For your sake, at least. For my sake, I’m glad you didn’t. It’s so refreshing to have a clean slate.”

“I can imagine.” Alexander didn’t sound disappointed, but he did sound saddened.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be that for you too.” And Magnus really was sorry for that. How much of their first interactions could have been spared if Magnus hadn’t gone into it attaching his baggage to a man he only thought he knew. Then here was Alexander, letting him be the one to tell him every aspect of his own story and in his own time.

“I know.” Alexander tried to reassure him. “How could you have known? And I probably would’ve done exactly the same thing in your position.”

“I actually extremely doubt that, but thank you. I just figured that you knew about what I did back in L.A. back when you referred to me as the Prince of Edom Real Estate. That’s an old title from my L.A. days and it’s actually how I met Camille. I sold her her house, in a neighborhood that my father and I gentrified.” Magnus looked for any sort of reaction from Alexander, but found none. Apparently he’d have to explain a bit further. Alexander’s face was blank, not understanding the significance of this revelation. “We bought up groups of properties in old dilapidated districts and renovated them for more middle and upper-class people.”

“So you made run-down neighborhoods better? I don’t get it. What’s bad about that.”

“We made them look better and priced them for ‘higher classes of people’. We pushed people out of homes who had no other place to go. We directly displaced a lot of people, a lot of families, with no other options, effectively making them homeless. We didn’t make the neighborhoods better, we just pushed the problems to somewhere else. And made a hefty profit by doing it.”

“Okay, but you can’t just leave neighborhoods run down. Those are the neighborhoods with gangs and drugs and violence, right? If the people living there couldn’t fix it, shouldn’t other people come in and be able to do that?”

“Those neighborhoods are predominately filled with people of color, Alexander. And so those neighborhoods are redlined. They’re labeled as risky and unfit for investment. So people _can’t_ improve their homes or their neighborhoods. New, local businesses can’t afford to move in and enhance the area and the old businesses can’t afford to stay as their rents rise. We.. _I_ was directly involved with racial discrimination. Which as an Indonesian-American, I hate myself for. I don’t know if I can ever make proper amends for how many lives I affected back then, but I’m trying to make a difference here and now. That’s actually the main reason I chose San Francisco when I decided to leave L.A. When I moved, L.A. was the number fifteen most gentrified city. The combination of San Francisco and Oakland were number one.”

“I’m sorry.” Alexander looked conflicted. “I can’t begin to truly understand this concept. I mean, you can explain it to me and I can understand the process as you’ve explained it, but it’s never something I’ve ever had to deal with. I never would’ve known that San Francisco had a problem like that. How have I not seen that?”

“I don’t expect it to be something you’d be familiar with. We come from disparate backgrounds, almost like totally different worlds. We all have bubbles that we live in and it becomes easy to not have to look outside of that bubble. I lived a long time like that in L.A. But it finally came to a point where I just couldn’t anymore.”

“Magnus.. do you think.. maybe we’re too..” Alexander looked so hopeless. Magnus hated himself for introducing something that caused that pained look in Alexander’s eyes. But this was the world they lived in. What was the point if you hid from anything that made you uncomfortable? How could you truly know what beauty was if you couldn’t point to the ugliness and say this is not that?

“Different? No, Alexander, I don’t. I think differences are so very important. They’re what allow us to be unique and our most honest selves. Gentrification was not the only reason I moved here. Look at the queer scene. There is no place quite like San Francisco that embraces all that makes us different and how absolutely beautiful that can be. You and me being different? That just means I can more fully appreciate everything that makes you who you are, and Alexander?” Magnus waited until Alexander’s eyes were back on his own. “I really like who you are.”

Alexander smiled. If Magnus had an addiction, it might just be that unguarded smile. So many of his endorphins were released, he felt like he’d just sprinted 5 miles.

“I like who you are too. Thank you for telling me more about your past, even though it’s something you hate about yourself.”

“Thanks for listening and being open-minded. You’re _actually_ a really good listener.” Magnus winked at Alexander but could see there still seemed to be a question lingering behind Alexander’s eyes. “What?”

“Nothing. Kind of off topic, but not. I guess.. I was just wondering, does ‘Edom’ stands for anything. It just seems like too strange a word to be random.”

Magnus laughed lightly. “Well, if you’re the press and you ask my father, he would explain that he just liked the sound of it. In reality, he chose it very specifically with the meaning that‘Everything Depends On Money’. But at some point, in my own head, it has taken on the meaning ‘Evil Dad On a Mission’.

Alexander laughed at that. “Well okay then.”

* * *

Magnus was a little bit weary wanting to bring up baseball with Alexander, given his own history. But he knew that if he really wanted a shot with Alexander, he had to be okay with that part of his life. And even larger and more important, Magnus had to stop blaming the sport and other players for the choices that Camille had made. She could have chosen any kind of athlete, or actor, or dog walker, he supposed, for her indiscretions. Besides, Alexander was so good. Magnus wanted to know anything about his passions. He wanted to know which parts were Alexander’s favorite. What made him light up about the game. Why he loved it so much he was willing to play baseball over placating his dictating father. Magnus finally came up with a small way to start when there was a slight lull in the conversation.

“So, I’m pretty curious how you have an abundant amount of downtime right now. What does the offseason look like for you? I know you’ve got your home gym and batting cage, but is that it the whole time until February? You must have some sort of offseason training schedule, I would imagine.”

Alexander set down his silverware, taking a break from his food to settle into the new conversation. “Well, I’m in ‘Active Rest’ right now. Basically, that means, nothing structured or strenuous, but still keeping fitness levels. Low-key activities and gym time, not 30 days of couch and Netflix. I actually had been meaning to ask if you’d teach me some yoga moves I could incorporate.”

“I would be glad to.” Magnus tried not to think about wearing skimpy clothes for Alexander or getting to touch him to bend him in all the proper forms and techniques. “Are you sure that’s not just an excuse to see me flexing around in spandex?”

“I mean, if that’s an added bonus, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Alexander reflexively licked his lips. “If that’s what you have to wear, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable making you wear something baggy or immovable.”

“Something tells me that _you_ would be the uncomfortable one after not too long," Magnus teased before moving the conversation back on track. "So then, what’s next in your training?”

“November and early December starts to be a bit more structured. Three full days a week of full body but low intensity stuff. Kinda reminding my muscles what they can do.”

“The rest of December until Christmas definitely ramps up. That’s when I usually start going to the training facility instead of my home gym. Five to six days of alternating upper and lower body work that’s much more high intensity, That’s when the work starts to push to get to where I need to be. Throwing and hitting sessions start in earnest too.”

“Just until Christmas though? Do you get that off?” This was all starting to sound like a lot to Magnus. Surely October wasn’t the only month Alexander got to enjoy. Maybe at least a few holidays. Magnus had to remind himself that this was Alexander’s career. It took a lot of dedication and so many others would never reach the level that Alexander had already achieved.

“Yeah, Christmas until New Years go back to active rest. Then January is kind of a shit-storm. It starts with four to five days of working on agility, sprints, skills, and plyometrics.. um.. like jump training.”

“I actually know what plyometrics are,” Magnus cut in with a wink. “I was a kinesiology major for two semesters in college when I wasn’t out partying. Plyometrics were definitely not my favorite. Though, I may be changing my tune in January, if you were to let me watch…”

“You like to watch, Magnus?” Alexander asked with a glint in his eye.

“You know, you’ve already let me watch once.” And damn it if he didn’t notice the tiny wince at the reminder. They apparently still had some trust work ahead. “I think I would like to watch a good many number of things if you were willing to show me, Alexander.” Magnus teased back hoping to maintain the levity.

Alexander cleared his throat. “Um.. anyway, yeah. January, by the end, it’s six to seven days of that. Then the beginning of February winds back down to like, early December levels until Spring Training in Arizona.”

“Is it hard comparing yourself to other players? Like do you check up on their training levels or anything?”

“Actually, not very much,” Alexander replied. “It’s more about comparing to my past self. Even if you look at shortstops across the league, we’ve got different builds. So we have different strengths and weaknesses to work on. But when you are pushing to be better than you were yesterday and last year, that’s something attainable and has the potential to improve your game much more effectively than trying to match someone else’s training regimen.”

“Huh, I never thought of it like that. That makes a lot of sense.”

They decided to opt out of the garlic ice cream for dessert choosing instead to split the tiramisu. Magnus was a little worried after so much garlic in the rest of their meal that the taste of the coffee laced dessert would be tainted, but it ended up doing a wonderful job cleansing the palette and he absolutely adored how Alexander used their spoons against each other in a battle for the final bite. And then, when Alexander finally won the battle, he lifted it in triumph, then fed it to Magnus instead of eat it himself. Magnus was absolutely not swooning.

They headed back to the car and as they reached it Magnus commented, “You know, when you picked me up, I barely registered that your car was a Corvette. If I had, I would’ve said something to the effect that we should probably be mortal enemies because of our cars.”

Alec laughed. “I’m just glad I was able to remember which car was _mine_. I was a little distracted as well.” And then he added quietly, “and I think I like your car better.” Magnus smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. They may have then taken a few minutes to slowly make out against the car.

* * *

Alexander took Magnus home. Magnus wanted to ask him inside, but also wanted to respect their boundaries. He knew that if he had Alexander in his home, alone, and in such short proximity to his bed, he would definitely be struggling to keep those boundaries. So he leaned toward Alexander and settled for a restrained kiss in the car instead. Even if it was restrained, it was still heated and it left Magnus breathless when they separated. He paused to see if Alexander would say anything else, like ask him on their next date. Magnus absolutely refused to say the dreaded, “I had a nice night.”

“Goodnight, Magnus.” And what was that cheeky grin on Alexander’s face? Was he taunting Magnus? Like he knew what Magnus was waiting for but was holding back?

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus huffed. He got out of the car and stalked to his front door. When he turned around to wave to indicate that he indeed had gotten into his house, Alexander was still looking at him with that stupid smile.

Magnus went to his bedroom and began to get ready for bed. He started by removing his rings, then his necklaces, placing each on their designated hooks. When he got to his clothes, he removed each piece with care, hanging them up in the laundry bag for the next time he went to the dry cleaners. He changed into silk pajama pants and matching robe then stepped into the bathroom to remove his makeup. As he continued in his rituals to strip himself bare, he tried not to worry that Alexander was losing interest. He had planned to use Alexander’s next date ask to suggest a trip to Disneyland the following week, but maybe what he told Alexander at dinner was finally too much. He had seemed fine and their goodnight kiss was really good. Why hadn’t he asked?

When he was done with his night routine he decided he wasn’t quite ready for bed, so he went out to his living room, poured himself another glass of wine, and brought it back into his bedroom. Maybe he would read for a bit in bed to settle his thoughts. As soon as he got into the bed though, he heard the familiar ping of his text notifications.

~

_Alexander: Just got home._

_Alexander: So what are we doing on our next date?_

~

“Seriously?!” Magnus all but yelled into the empty room as he sat back up. Chairman Meow who had been sleeping in the high-backed chair in the corner jumped up and dashed out of the room.

~

_Magnus: YOU DIDN’T ASK ME FOR A NEXT DATE!_

_Alexander: You silly man._

_Alexander: I already told you that I want all the dates._

_Alexander: So, all of my future asks should be implied._

_Alexander: But if you really want an ask every time…_

_Alexander: Magnus, will you go on another date with me?_

~

Magnus fell back into his pillows, ecstatic. But wait, shouldn’t he be upset right now? Alexander had totally played him. He felt like he needed to pout just a little bit.

~

_Magnus: You did this on purpose!_

_Magnus: That’s why you were smirking in the car when you dropped me off._

_Magnus: That was cruel._ 😢

 _Alexander:_ 😇

_Alexander: I’m sorry._

_Alexander: Will you forgive me?_ 🥺

_Magnus: Maybe…_

_Magnus: But I was planning on giving you something when you asked._

_Magnus: But you didn’t ask, so I couldn’t give it to you._

_Alexander: Do I need to come back so you can GIVE IT TO ME now?_ 😉

~

Magnus groaned and readjusted himself. That was playing dirty. The real question was, could he have Alexander come back and keep it PG-13? But he had had a plan, and their timing was short as it was.

~

_Magnus: Yes please_

_Alexander: On my way._

~

Magnus got out of bed and went back to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He probably had about 20 minutes before Alexander would arrive and he needed to figure out how dressed down he wanted to be. If he played his cards right, Alexander would be seeing him like this soon enough. But for now, maybe slightly more confining pants.. and a shirt. Yes, that would probably be a good idea. Because they were still limited to singles and doubles right now and the less he was wearing, the harder it would be to remember that.

He moved back into his closet and threw on the closest pair of jeans he had. They weren’t his tightest, but they still worked all of his assets, because really, he didn’t own anything that didn’t. He studied his shirts for too long. He was still standing in his closet shirtless when he heard the knock at his door. Even Alexander’s knocks were music to Magnus’ ears. He didn’t use the jarring doorbell, but knocked with a calm confidence. Magnus turned to walk out of his closet and haphazardly grabbed the hoodie he had honestly forgotten to return from off the shelf by the door. He shrugged it on quickly as he strode to the front door.

Alexander was in front of him and kissing him and pushing him toward the interior of the house before Magnus had barely cracked the door open. And then Alexander’s hands were up under the sweatshirt, quickly learning that there was nothing else on underneath. Alexander groaned at the feel of the warm plain of Magnus’ toned abs under his fingertips.

“Alexander!” Magnus huffed and pushed him away. “Not that I’m complaining, but that is not actually why I asked you to come back.”

“I know, but look at you.” Alexander looked down at him with puppy dog eyes. “You went from smoldering hottie when I dropped you off to adorably casual, super fan in the span of an hour, and you’re just as irresistible both ways.” Magnus looked down at the sweatshirt with his painted fingernails peaking out from the ends of the too long arms and realized it was a Giants hoodie. It was Alexander’s Giants hoodie that he had left in the car after they had gotten back from their drive to Pescadero. Alexander grabbed the front of the hoodie and pulled Magnus back toward him until he could rest their foreheads together. “I seriously can’t think straight looking at you in my sweatshirt. Why did I say anything past second base was off limits again?”

“Because you have principles and we both want to be sure about what we are getting into before jumping too deep, too fast.” And wow, Magnus was pretty proud of himself for holding the voice of reason right now when this angel was almost literally throwing himself at him. “We’re attempting to think with our heads and hearts instead of our... bats and balls?”

“Well it’s really fucking inconvenient right now.” Alexander pouted.

“Maybe it would help if I give you the thing I actually wanted to give you.” Magnus led Alexander over to the couch and had him sit down. He then took the folded piece of paper from his sideboard and handed it to Alexander who unfolded it and stared at it blankly.

“You’re gonna have to tell me what this is, Magnus.”

“Well, this is the proof of purchase,” Magnus explained, starting to get a bit nervous that this was the wrong choice. “You get the actual card when you are there. Sorry, I’ll back up. I got you an annual pass to Disneyland. It’s good for a year starting the first day you use it with no black out dates.”

“Really?” Alexander looked up at him from the couch with a sparkle in his eyes. Magnus let out a breath and sat down next to him.

“Yeah. I was hoping, and you can totally say no if this is too soon. But I was hoping maybe we could go next week? Maybe leave on Monday, have Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday at the parks and then come back on Friday? It’s Halloween week, so it’s the last chance for all of those decorations and costumes which is one of my favorite times to go. Plus, you’ll be starting to ramp up your training soon, so you won’t have quite as much free time before Spring Training starts. And they say the best way to get to know someone is to go on a trip with them and-“

“-Magnus.” There was that firm voice he liked so much. And, apparently, a very effective way to get him to shut his mouth.

“Yes?”

“Okay.”

“Really? You’re sure? Because it is really soon and I haven’t even agreed to be your boyfriend yet and it would mean leaving in 4 days and-“

“- _Magnus_.” And this time there was a little bit of a warning in his tone.

“Yes?”

“You just convinced me to go. Now you’ve already changed your mind and are trying to convince me to say no?

“No. I just want to make sure that you’re sure. That I’m not pressuring you into something you don’t want to do, just because I’m excited about it.”

“And if I told you that I’m excited too?”

“I would tell you that I will book the hotel.”

“Well then, I’m excited too.” Alexander smiled.

“Then I will book the hotel.” Magnus returned his smile.

“I’m not sure we can count this all as one date though. It’s practically an entire week. Doesn’t seem fair to you for one ask from me.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to argue that point next week. Besides, I may have bought you the annual pass, but once we’re there, it’s your date, so you’ll be paying for everything else.” Magnus was beaming with excitement.

“Fine. Well, I should probably head home then while I’m still somewhat distracted from just how tempting being this close to your bedroom with you looking like that is.”

“Probably a good idea.” They both got up from the couch and headed for the door. He was ready to say goodnight but then remembered the last time they had said goodnight a little over an hour ago and how Alexander had been teasing him. “Hey Alexander?”

“Yeah?” Alexander turned back to look at him.

“Do you want your sweatshirt back?” Magnus asked as innocently as he could as he slowly reached down to the hem of the sweatshirt to show that he would take it off right then if he answered in the affirmative. And Alexander actually growled at him.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Magnus quickly lifted up both hands in surrender, then reached to open the door instead.

“Text me when you get home?” Magnus asked from the doorway.

“Sure,” Alexander barely got out the word like it was the only safe thing he could say in that moment. He leaned back and kissed him one more time like he was trying to pour everything they weren’t doing into that kiss and then practically stamped down to his car.

A little more than 20 minutes later, Magnus was tucked back in bed, still wearing the sweatshirt, and heard his phone ping a new message.

~

_Alexander: Home._

_Alexander: Again._

_Alexander: Can I think about you tonight?_

_Magnus: You are going to be the death of me_

_Alexander: That wasn’t an answer._

_Magnus: …yes_

_Alexander: Thank you._

_Alexander: Will you be thinking of me?_

_Magnus: Just try to stop me._

_Alexander: Now why would I do that?_

_Magnus: Goodnight, Alexander_

_Alexander: Not quite as good as it could've been…_

~

Magnus let out a strangled moan, breathed in the smell of Alexander that surrounded him, and let his hand slide down his body, feeling every nerve of tension and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Disneyland trip!  
> I’ve also got some sexy times written up and waiting, so that should be in their near future as well, though I can’t promise it for chapter 5.  
> The next section is either going to be one very long chapter or split up into more than one chapter. I haven’t decided yet. Either way, I’ll probably finish the whole section before posting any of it then post it all at once.  
> As always, please let me know what you think. If anything seemed off, if there’s something you’d like to see, let me know.


	5. How Far I'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say if you really want to get to know someone, go on a road trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I’m sorry… this chapter does not have Disneyland quite yet!  
> Because I got so carried away writing about them just getting there, that I had already hit 5.5k words before they even stepped foot in the park!  
> So, I will say I’m so very sorry, but don’t worry, the Disneyland chapters (yes, chapters!) will be coming very, very soon. Most likely daily until the week is done.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jace asked from his spot in the batting cage. They had one more work out session Sunday afternoon before Alec was leaving with Magnus the next morning.

Alec’s arms were crossed over his chest and the look he was giving Jace could only be described as unimpressed. “I’m pretty sure you’ve lost the privilege to ask that question.”

“Dude. I apologized like a hundred times. I was just trying to look out for you.” Jace insisted.

“Yeah, I get that. But I’ve been trying to tell you for years that your words have unseen consequences that affect other people. And you apologized exactly twice.” They switched places so Alec could work on his batting. “Just think about if I told Clary you guys were a fling.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been together for like a year.”

“And if I would have told her 3 weeks in?”

“Shit.” Jace dropped his head as he reframed his view of the situation in the new context.

“That was the same day I had asked if he wanted to be my boyfriend,” Alec admitted.

Jace had the wherewithal to feel sheepish in that moment. “You think that’s why he said no?”

“Not entirely, no. But I’m pretty sure it didn’t do us any favors.”

“I get it. Really. I’m sorry for my part in it. Do you need me to apologize to him too?”

“No,” Alec sighed. “The damage has already been done and we’re figuring it out. Plus, I think I've convinced him of how much of an unthinking ass you are on my own. And look, I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do. Just think a little bit more before talking to other humans.” Alec paused before deciding to ask the question that was really on his mind, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. “What made you think it was a fling anyway?”

“I mean,” Jace paused to consider his words carefully, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. “You met in a club a week after our season ended. The next time you met, he ended up sending you a dick pic and then you jacked off for him on camera. I figured you were planning on just letting off some steam in the offseason, you know? If that were any of the other guys, or me even, pre-Clary, that’s exactly what it would have been. Besides, have you even thought about what this is going to look like for you both once training gets serious, let alone when the season gets going? You’re not going to be able to stop at the drop of a hat to respond to his texts, or run off for a week to Disneyland.”

Alec dropped the bat down from by his shoulder and hung onto it loosely as his other hand came up and started rubbing against the back of his neck nervously. “I, uhm.. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet.”

“Hey, Alec,” Jace jumped in, trying to not let Alec start spinning. “Get out of your head. It’s okay. You don’t have to have it all figured out yet. Don’t stress out. Just make sure you talk with him about it, okay? He’s gotta know that the seasons are not easy on relationships, or it’s definitely not gonna work. If you want, you could even have him talk to Clary. She’d be more than willing to discuss all the ways I’ve royally fucked things up and yet managed to keep our good thing going. So then, compared to me, you guys will be aces.”

Alec hummed in thought. “I guess that’s not your _worst_ idea.”

Jace laughed easily, taking that for the compliment that it was. “And what did Izzy say about all of this?”

“It’s about damn time," Alec deadpanned. They both laughed and went back to practicing.

* * *

They say if you really want to get to know someone, go on a road trip together.

Magnus showed up at Alec’s door a few minutes early with coffees in hand for each of them. They had opted for a road trip instead of flying to be able to have more time, just the two of them, before jumping into the swarms of people for the majority of the following three days. They were taking Magnus’ convertible, but the top was up for the time being due to the moisture in the early morning air. Magnus lifted the keys in front of Alec.

“Would you like to drive?” He offered.

“Do you not like to drive?” Alec asked trying to contain his excitement as he grabbed the keys.

“I like it just fine. But I like being taken for a ride even more.” Magnus winked.

Alexander chuckled and moved down to the trunk of the car with his suitcase. Magnus realized too late what was about to happen and tried to stop him before he could open the trunk. “You can just put your luggage behind-“

“-Magnus! The trunk is completely full with suitcases! How much stuff are you bringing??”

“I may have done a thing…” Magnus explained weakly.

“You may have done a thing? What does that even mean?”

“It’s a surprise?” Magnus closed the trunk quickly and jumped on top of it, as if that would make Alexander forget what he had just seen. He gave Alexander his most convincing puppy dog eyes in an attempt to get him to drop it. Alexander narrowed his own eyes toward Magnus in a stand-off. The puppy dog eyes weren’t seeming to cut it though so he decided he needed to take it to the next level.

Magnus reached out for Alexander’s arms and pulled him in between his legs until Alexander’s legs hit the bumper and Magnus’ thighs were bracketing either side of him. He flicked at the bottom of the the bill of Alexander’s hat so it lifted enough for Magnus to sneak under it but keep it on his head, and leaned in to kiss Alexander. He wrapped his arms over Alexander’s shoulders and pressed as much of himself up against him as he could. Magnus felt Alexander’s hands settle comfortably on his hips and his thumbs slide under his shirt to rub at the bare skin just over his pants.

Alexander eventually broke the kiss. “Are you trying to distract me?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re smart enough to answer that one on your own, Darling.” Magnus took the opportunity to roll his hips creating some delicious friction between them, satisfied by the groan it elicited from Alexander.

“Careful,” Alexander warned in a voice at least an octave lower than his regular one. Magnus lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. Alexander answered by leaning forward to kiss Magnus again. But he didn’t stop leaning when they made contact. He continued to lean forward, causing Magnus’ body to lean backward, until Alexander’s hands reached out for support on the trunk of the car. This put them at a 45 degree angle and Magnus knew that his core could only last so long engaged in this position. He would either have to lean all the way back or hold on to Alexander much tighter. Understanding Alexander’s challenge and not wanting to back down, Magnus opted to curl in tighter to Alexander. What he didn’t realize was that _that_ was exactly what Alexander was waiting for so he could take the opportunity to roll his own hips and grind his crotch directly over Magnus’.

Alexander eventually backed up minutely and Magnus let go, dropping backward onto the trunk and back of the soft top, panting. “Fuck,” Magnus exhaled as quietly as he could. He reached up and wiped his thumb across his bottom lip and corners of his mouth.

“You might be wise to remember that you’re not the only one who can lose control in public, Magnus.”

“Oh, I don’t believe for a second that you lost one bit of control just now,” Magnus murmured. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last like this. They had an entire week together, nonstop and hadn’t even left yet. Something was going to give and it was going to be sooner, rather than later, by the looks of it. “You’re not supposed to be so good at this.”

“Magnus, I’m a warm blooded male in the prime of my health. And I’m a professional athlete. I know how to listen to my body. Besides, someone recently told me that I exude sex in pretty much everything that I do.”

“Well that’s for damn sure when you’re grinding against me. All I can say is you’ve definitely gained some confidence since I first met you.”

Alexander chuckled. “So, you’ll tell me when we get there?”

It took Magnus a second to remember what they had been talking about until Alexander knocked a knuckle against the trunk. Apparently Alexander had won that round of who could be most distracting. “I most definitely will tell you as soon as we get there,” he promised. “And I assure you that it is not as bad as whatever I can bet you are imagining.” Magnus unwrapped his legs from either side of Alexander and hopped down from the trunk of the car. Alexander put his own luggage behind their seats and they set off to begin their trip.

About half an hour into the journey Alec noticed Magnus nervously tapping at his thighs.

“Already getting antsy?” Alec asked. “We still have like 6 and a half hours to go.”

“Well.. I sort of have an idea.”

“Oh? Only sort of?”

“Okay, no. Fully formed idea. Just not sure how you’re going to feel about it. Have you ever seen people do question and answer stories on Instagram?”

“Sure. They’ve done it on the team account a few times. Why?” Alec wasn’t quite following where this was leading yet.

“I was thinking.. and please feel free to say no. If you say no, I won’t ask again.”  
  
“Magnus, just spit it out,” Alec laughed.

“Would you maybe want to do our own question and answer stories on Instagram during our road trip? Not like together or anything. I would answer people on mine and you could maybe answer people on yours through me filming or typing. I could make sure neither of us showed up in the other’s story in frame or in sound. Chances are pretty low that we have very many overlapping followers. And this way, other people could give us prompts on things we could learn about each other.”

Alexander was quiet for a minute thinking through Magnus’ idea. Then, he was taking the next exit and pulling over into a gas station.

“What are you doing Alexander? I made sure the tank was full before I got to your house this morning. Did I mess this up already? Is the trip off?”

“Oh, keep quiet you and let me see your phone.” Alec reached his hand out, waiting. He could tell how worried Magnus was now any time they brought up social media. Alec knew this was going to have to be an aspect of their relationship as it progressed. He couldn’t just ignore it and hope that it wouldn’t be an issue down the road. Magnus’ idea was a good step to ease into it.

“Okaaayy..” Magnus handed it over hesitantly, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I’m adding my account to your app, so you can switch back and forth while you’re posting. Just make sure you’re sure which account you’re posting too, okay? This way you won’t need me to keep unlocking my phone or anything.”

“You could just give me the passcode to _your_ phone,” Magnus suggested.

“You’re not quite there yet, Magnus. One app at a time.” Alexander smirked at him.

“Got something you’re hiding on there?” Magnus challenged.  
  
“Yeah. A couple weeks ago this hot guy I just met sent me a pretty racy picture. It’s now my wallpaper. I wouldn’t want to scar you.” Alexander was still smirking and when Magnus’ wide eyes met his, he winked.

“What a tease!” Magnus proclaimed and then he quickly undid his seatbelt so he could lean over and press a quick but firm kiss on Alexander’s lips. When he was settled back in his seat with his seatbelt fastened Alexander handed his phone back to him, “Good to go?”

“All set,” Alexander responded. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

“Let’s shall! Okay, so you have a couple of different options. I’ll weed out the redundant or, shall we say, less creative questions. I’ll ask you a question and you can tell me if you want to do a video response, picture response, or don’t want to answer it. And me asking the question won’t be in any videos because I’ll post the original question on the screen. Sound good?”

“Sounds great. But you have to tell me if there are questions that you answer without video, so I get to know them too.” Alexander stipulated, and Magnus agreed.

As Alexander navigated them back to the freeway, Magnus set up his introduction for his own question and answer story. “Alright fans, I am embarking on a grand adventure! To stave off the boredom that inevitably comes with road trips-“

“-Hey!” Alexander interjected.

Magnus stopped his video and swiveled to face Alexander. “I thought we agreed, you’d be silent for my videos and I’d be silent for yours.”

“Magnus, you know very well that we both wanted to do this road trip and you just called me boring!”

“I did no such thing, Alexander. If you had let me finish," He teased, "I was merely letting them know that of our plethora of options to _stave off_ possible boredom, which has nothing to do with the effervescent personality of either occupant of this vehicle, I have chosen to answer questions from them.”

Alexander huffed. “Fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Alexander was effectively pouting and Magnus thought it was adorable. He reached up and placed his hand over Alexander’s jaw, stroking his pouting lower lip with the pad of his thumb. Alexander puckered his lips and placed a kiss against the thumb and then let his smile return. “Go ahead. I’ll be good.”

“Mmm, promises, promises,” Magnus replied softly before letting go of Alexander and turning back to his phone screen. He reset up his shot.

“Hello friends! I am going on a road trip to an undisclosed, for now, location. I’ll be on the road for a while and want to know if you have any questions I could answer to stave off the boredom. Just don’t waste your question on where I’m going. It’s a secret!” Magnus lifted his finger to his lips to exaggerate his point. “Leave your questions in the question box in the next slide and make ‘em good.” Magnus ended the video, posted it, then added a second slide with a picture of a road leading off into the distance and the question box at the point where the road met the sky.

“Okay, that was mine. What would you like to do for yours?”

“Um, could you just do a random picture for mine?”

“Of course.” Magnus shifted deftly through his phone until he found a picture of an empty race track and posted a similar question box for Alec. “Okay, I have my first question. Someone asked me how many languages I speak fluently.” Magnus took a selfie holding up three fingers and added a text answer while also sharing his answer with Alexander, “I speak Spanish, Indonesian, and English.”

“Would you speak any of those for me right now?”

Magnus took a moment to think and then said the first thing that popped into his head. “No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.”

“And in Indonesian?” Alec asked, recognizing enough from hearing it as a child to identify the first sentence as Spanish.

“Saya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anda.”

“And in English?”

Magnus paused. If he could say it in the other two, he should be able to say it in English. So, after another moment's pause, he did. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Alexander reached down and took Magnus’ hand in his own without taking his eyes off the road. He lifted their joined hands and softly pressed his lips to the back of Magnus’, then spoke his words directly into his skin, “I can’t stop thinking about you either.” They sat in silence for a minute, hands joined, before Alexander asked if there were any questions for him yet.

“Ah.. yes. Favorite cereal?”

“That can be a picture one. And the answer would be Lucky Charms. Or maybe Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I can't decide.” Magnus posted a split screen of pictures of each cereal for him.

“Ooh, this one’s interesting for me… ‘Would you rather be able to teleport or time travel?’ I think I’m going to do a video for this one.” He set up his shot. “That’s a tough one. While it would definitely be fun to travel back in time and meet someone like Michelangelo or.. Casanova, I think I rather like the idea of being able to snap my fingers or clap my hands and be in Paris. Or Peru!”

They passed the time between fan questions, their own questions, and playing Disney songs from Magnus’ curated playlists as the mood struck them.

After a period of companionable silence, Magnus spoke up. “Here’s another one for you, ‘Are you dressing up for Halloween?’ What do you think?”

“We can do a video for that one. Let me know when it’s ready.” Magnus set the angle and signaled Alec. “I have recently been informed that I will be dressing up as a certain archer. So since your actual question was only _if_ I’d be dressing up, that’s all I’ll say.”

“Sneaky” Magnus chided after he stopped recording and started swiping to post it. “Question just from me.. What have you dressed up as in the past?”

“Oh, Magnus, you are really not going to like my answer.”

“No. Don’t say it. Baseball player?”

Alexander sheepishly revealed, “Since high school.”

“I’m so disappointed!” Magnus teased.

“Well, I never figured those words would have come out of your mouth about my uniform. I figured with as much as you seem to like my baseball caps, you’d just love to have an up close and personal view of me in my uniform.”

Magnus dropped his phone when that image popped into his head. Shit. He had not thought about the white pants. Alexander’s ass in starched white baseball pants. Forget that, they could be covered in dirt. Magnus could help him get them covered in dirt. Magnus bit his bottom lip as he stared out the dash, phone all but forgotten on the floor.

“Mhmm.. that’s what I thought” Alexander chuckled. Magnus shook his head in an attempt to clear it and reached down to pick up his phone.

They went back to answering questions in the app for a while, letting the conversation flow easily. Sometimes Alexander couldn’t help snickering while Magnus did some of his video answers. At first Magnus kept redoing the videos, admonishing Alexander for not being quiet. Eventually Alexander finally told him he didn’t have to keep redoing them, it’s not like he was on the screen or actually saying anything. Magnus checked to make sure Alexander was positive. At some point, someone on the app asked Magnus who was driving and laughing in the background of all of his answers. Magnus didn’t answer and decided not to tell Alexander about the question because he inexplicably found himself wanting to answer that it was his boyfriend.

They stopped for lunch at an In-N-Out because Alec couldn’t resist their double-double burgers and Magnus had to admit that he really liked their animal-style fries and their milkshakes. By that time, the weather had cleared up, so they decided to put the top down on the convertible. Magnus tied a scarf over his head to keep his hair from going wild. When they got back on the road, Magnus commented, “I’ve seen a couple of questions about the meaning of your wings.”

Alec just replied, “I’ve answered that one enough times in past interviews, they can just google that.”

“I know you’ve said it’s because of the freedom you gained after coming out, but it kinda seems like there’s more to it, maybe?”

“Yeah, Jace, Izzy, and the tattoo artist are the only other people I’ve told. I decided to get it the day I told Robert I was doing baseball in college and dropping basketball. He was beyond pissed, but it was one of the best days of my life.”

“I can imagine. Any time you get to be you for you and fully own your identity… Even if it's hard, that’s definitely exhilarating and a sentiment I can understand.”

“Do you have any tattoos?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Actually, I do.” Magnus replied, not offering up any further details.

Alec quirked an eyebrow and stole a quick glance away from the road to gauge Magnus’ hesitation. “You don’t have to tell me what it is.”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing like that,” Magnus reassured Alec. “It’s just, you actually almost saw one of them. I have a.. feather.. pretty low on my hip. My arm was just strategically blocking it in the picture.”

“Really?" Alec asked, more than a little intrigued that they had similarly themed tattoos. "What’s it for?”

“A feather falling toward you is a symbol that you have no control over a situation other than being true to yourself and the greater good of all involved. I got it a couple of weeks after moving to San Francisco.”

“That’s cool. And makes so much sense considering why you moved out here.” Alexander glanced over to Magnus again. “You said you have others?”

“Yeah, just one other one. A compass by my ankle. I’ve been a lot of places, not all entirely by my choice. The compass at my foot reminds me to stay grounded and that whether I am somewhere by choice or not, I can always choose which way I am facing.”

“I like that.” Alec acknowledged simply. Since his own tattoo had lots of meaning, he appreciated when it was the same for others. It always kind of irked him when someone would say they got their tattoo because they were drunk or just thought it looked cool at the time. It’s not that he judged them, it’s their body to do with however they want. It just never made sense to him to do something so permanent seemingly so flippantly. The meaning mattered.

“Oh my gosh!” Magnus exclaimed while looking down at his phone.

“What? Magnus, is everything alright.” There was a car changing lanes in front of them so Alec couldn’t take his eyes off the road to check what was going on.

“Shoot, sorry Alexander. Everything’s fine.” Magnus looked up at him. “Your sister just sent a question to my account.

“Really? What did she ask?” Alec was definitely intrigued what Izzy would ask on Instagram that she wouldn’t have just asked him directly.

“She, uh.. she asked if we were screwing yet.” Magnus blushed.

“Seriously, Izzy??” Alec choked out. Sometimes he really couldn't believe his sister. But then he had an idea and he took the next exit off the freeway. “Hey, you can do a private answer, right? Like directly to her messages?”

“Sure. Video? Still from my account?”

“Yeah, tell me when it’s ready” Alec told Magnus after he pulled into the nearest parking lot. Magnus signaled him. Alec stared right at the camera. “Mind your own damn business, Izzy!” Before Magnus ended the video, he swiveled the camera back on himself and blew a kiss to the camera. Alec had seen him do it and started laughing.

Once they were back on the freeway, Magnus made to change the topic. “You know, I’ve noticed that you have an uncanny way of answering a lot of these questions without actually answering the questions.”

Alec laughed. “Only to the fans. Keeps them intrigued but still slightly at arms length. Never to you though.” Such a simple admission but it seemed to speak volumes to both of them. Magnus never wanted to push too far, but he also wanted to see how serious Alexander was about that.

“Why do you shy away from attention?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t do that.” Alexander objected.

Magnus took his hand to try to reassure him that he wasn’t judging him. He stroked his thumb along the underside of Alexander’s wrist. “You kind of do though. You use a different name for reservations. You hunch down so you’re hardly ever at your true height. You even said you dress more incognito when you’re in more public areas.”

“I don’t know.” Alexander paused long enough that Magnus wasn’t sure if that’s all he was going to say about it. “I guess I don’t think there's anything all that special about me. There are better ball players, better role models, better sons.” Another pause. “Why do you rush headlong into attention?” Alec asked, taking his own turn to catch Magnus off guard.

“If people are going to leave, I’d rather they left because they knew the real me, not because they thought they knew some version I pretended to be for other people. I changed for Camille, dulled myself down so that she could shine brighter. I forgot who I was for a long time.” They sat in silence again for a few minutes.

“Why do you always agree to my ideas?” Magnus asked, restarting the conversation.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Like this Q&A, and going to Disneyland, and my silliness in having one of us ask for the date but the other plan it. Why do you always agree?”

“Well, it really sounds like you’re asking me two questions. I think the first one is, ‘Do I really want to do the things that you are suggesting, or am I acquiescing to appease you?’ Does that sound about right?”

“Yes.” Magnus was yet again reminded about just how sharp the mind was of the man sitting next to him.

“Okay. So the answer to that is that I don’t always agree. When I wasn’t ready to post pictures of us online, I told you that, right?”

Magnus nodded, then remembered Alec wasn't looking at him. “You did.”

“So can you trust that I’ll agree when I want to agree and I will speak up for myself when I feel the need?”

“Maybe.”

“Good enough. _For now_. Now for the harder one… By the way that you asked the question, I think,” Alec sighed. “I think that you don’t think that your ideas and desires have value. And that.. I honestly don’t know what words I could say to try to convince you that your ideas and desires, that you, Magnus, have value. So I agree to these things to show you that. That value for me, personally? I tend to get myself in a rut, doing what needs to be done, for the game, for my siblings. You break me out of that. You remind me to have fun and to live. To cherish every moment. You add sparkle.”

“Are you saying I’m your own personal glitter wand?” Magnus was beaming with the comparison. Alec looked over and he stuck by his assessment, so he nodded. The man was truly sparkling.

And before they knew it, they were pulling into the Disneyland Hotel, having only hit a little bit of L.A. traffic. Magnus made sure to sign out of Alexander’s instagram account as soon as they finished with their questions. Once they were checked in and settled, Magnus was ready with all of his plans. He could see Alexander glancing dubiously at his extra suitcases and knew they would need to be at the top of his list to deal with. But first, he wanted to check in with Alexander.

“Okay,” he declared, standing up to face Alexander squarely. “Answer me honestly. On a scale of one to ten, one being day one of Spring Training, and ten being the ninth inning of game seven in the World Series, how tired are you from the drive?”

“Magnus, that is an awful scale,” Alexander laughed. “On that kind of scale, nothing would really come close to the numbers from eight to ten. Unless I ran, like, a marathon or something.”

“I stand by my question.” Magnus grinned stubbornly.

“Fine. I don’t know, like a five?” Magnus mentally calculated Alexander's answer taking into consideration what he had just said about numbers eight through ten.

“Okay. We still have a couple of hours to our day, so I had two options ready for us. The first, is to head down to Downtown Disney for a while. It’s the half mile between our hotel and the entrance to the park and there are a bunch of shops and kiosks and some great restaurants. Option two, which I’m guessing will be your choice, based on your previous answer, is to hang around the hotel, maybe check out the pools or Trader Sam’s tiki bar and get some room service for dinner.”

Alexander opened his mouth to answer, but Magnus lifted a finger to indicate he wasn’t quite done.

“Before you decide, I will explain the bags…” Magnus paused to steal himself. “I am _not_ going to preface this by telling you that you can say no, because you have made it clear that you don’t need me to do that for us both to know that you are a grown man who knows how to say no already. So, I am going to try my hardest to trust you on that.” He took a breath and was rewarded by the joyful smile on Alexander’s face.

“So now, Alexander, I would like to introduce you to the concept that is called ‘Disneybounding’. In the Disneyland parks, there are staff called cast members. Quite a few of them dress up as different official characters. For this reason, they do not allow guests to dress in costume, except for the allotted nights during Halloween, which will be Tuesday and Thursday night while we are here. For those who are.. exuberant fans of all things Disney…”

“Like you” Alexander interrupted with a wink.

“Yes, darling, like me. We exuberant fans have come up with a way for us to be able to express our desire to dress up, but do so in a less obvious fashion. It goes into matching different character’s color schemes with more normal pieces of clothing to get the vibe of the character without actually dressing up as said character.”  
  
“So, basically, you found a way to dress in costume without actually dressing up in costume?”

Magnus laughed at the succinct summary. “Exactly.”

“I’m not even a little bit surprised.” Alexander seemed to be in good spirits about the whole thing so far. Magnus felt that this bode well for him. “So the extra suitcases…?” Alexander was starting to piece things together.

“The extra suitcases are Disneybounding options. For both of us. If you would like to.” It took everything in Magnus not to reiterate that there wasn’t any pressure for Alexander to agree. He was going to trust Alexander. So he stayed silent and let him process.

“Here are my thoughts,” Alec began. “We should go find one of these pools that you mentioned and just rest for a bit, maybe have a drink. You mentioned a tiki bar?” Magnus nodded. “Perfect. So we hang out at the pool for a bit, grab a drink, then head back up here, order some room service, and you can show me some of these outfits. If I feel comfortable with what you’ve brought, I’m in. If not, I’ve got my own clothes that I packed that I can still wear. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect!” Magnus couldn’t control his excitement and jumped into Alexander’s lap, kissing him soundly. “Hmm.. Since we will be lounging by a pool, I am curious. You wouldn’t have happened to have brought a certain pair of white swim trunks, would you?”

Alexander’s lips curled into a sly smile and Magnus bounced lightly in absolute glee on Alexander’s lap. Their evening was relaxed and by the time they were ready to go to bed Alexander had agreed to Magnus’ clothing options for him for throughout the week.

As they got ready for bed, Magnus told Alec that he guessed he didn’t normally wear pajama pants. Alec asked how Magnus knew and Magnus pointed out the tag still on his flannels. Alec snapped it off quickly and tossed it in the trash admitting that he usually just wore his boxer briefs but was trying to be mindful of their situation.

Magnus, on the other hand, was a complete temptation even though he was fully clothed. He was wearing satin shorts that were a turquoise blue and glimmered like the ocean. But it was his shirt that Alec was frustrated by. Magnus’ shirt looked to be made of an unbearably soft, flowy cotton fabric, was probably two sizes too big for him, and the collar was so wide that it hung off of Magnus’ left shoulder. Any time he looked over at Magnus, Alec couldn’t keep his eyes off the large expanse of exposed skin and a collarbone that he now wanted to dedicate a good portion of his waking hours to licking. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, day one at Disneyland will be posted tomorrow!


	6. Part Of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland, Day #1 (Tuesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been to Disneyland in a couple of years, so I know some things are different now (or would be if Disneyland were currently open).  
> If you Google “disneybound” and the character names, you should get a good idea of their outfits, if my descriptions were not sufficient.  
> Here's another 6k for your reading pleasure.

Magnus woke up first like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. It was way too early and he was already exploding with energy. He decided to work on centering said energy while giving Alexander as much time as he needed to sleep to be sure he was well rested for the long day ahead. So he went to the open end of the room by their balcony and began his yoga routine.

Alec woke up as the first rays of sunshine streamed through their sheer balcony curtains. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted by the site of Magnus, shining golden amidst the morning light, in what he vaguely remembered from one of his past instagram posts as King Dancer Pose. He had removed the shirt from the night before so he was only wearing the satin shorts. Magnus had his right leg firmly planted on the ground and was holding his left foot behind himself with his left hand, using it to pull his leg up, foot raising above his head as his right hand went forward to keep his balance.

“Holy fuck,” Alec muttered under his breath before he was awake enough to have all of his filters in place. And then he heard a squeak and watched Magnus lose his balance and thump ungracefully onto the ground. “Um.. Are you alright there, Magnus?”

“I.. uh.. yes. Everything’s good. Nothing to see here. This is totally the normal way I move into Child’s Pose to end my yoga session.” Magnus finally reigned in his flailed limbs. He tucked his knees under his chest, resting on his shins with his toes pointed out behind him. He placed his forehead to the ground and stretched his arms up above his head.

“Uh-huh. I completely believe you.” Alec was mostly able to contain the mirth bubbling to the surface. “You still have to teach me some moves, you know.”

“I do remember, yes.” Magnus rose back up from the floor thankfully much more gracefully than the way he had gone down. “But we have a long day ahead of us, we need to get ready, and we need to get your actual annual pass still before we can enter the park.”

Magnus took a quick shower and got their outfits together. He added bright red streaks all throughout his hair first so it would have time to dry by the time they actually got dressed. For the first day, they were disneybounding as Prince Eric & Ariel. Alec had liked this one because he could wear his own jeans and boots he had packed and then a white tunic, red belt, and anchor necklace that Magnus brought. Magnus liked it because Alexander’s hair was absolutely perfect to be Prince Eric and he could faintly see the wing tattoo through the white tunic, but it was loose enough that most other people would not.

For Magnus’ outfit, he wore a deep-v, purple t-shirt, bright sea-green pants with slightly lighter green allbirds shoes. Makeup was always the hardest for Magnus to Disneybound because most characters didn’t wear a whole lot of makeup, except the villains. So he lined his eyes only lightly with black, added some coral shades to his lids, and finished with a red lipstick that matched the red in his hair perfectly.

Magnus was practically bouncing at the door as he waited for Alec to put on his boots.

Alec laughed. “Magnus, the park will still be there in two minutes.”

“But it’s your first time! There’s so much to see and it’s going to be perfect. I get to enjoy your experiencing everything new and you get all of my years of experience to make sure we don’t miss anything.”

“We still talking about Disneyland?” Alec asked suggestively.

“Stop it! The only thing happening with that ass right now is getting it through this door.” Magnus was almost ready to stomp his foot.

“Okay, Magnus, I’m coming.” Alec moaned seductively then winked.

“Seriously? Should I be worried? Are you in heat right now or something?”

“You might be too if you woke up with the view I had this morning.” Alec admitted. “Alright, alright keep your pants on. Let’s go.” Alec grabbed their room key, took hold of Magnus’ hand, and walked them out the door.

But that was about the only leading Alec would do for the rest of the day. Once they were out of the hotel, Magnus was the one pulling Alec down the path to get to the entrance to the parks. Magnus led them first to a kiosk where Alec could get his actual annual pass then they headed toward the turnstiles to enter the park. Alec was looking up and around, trying to absorb everything he was seeing. When they entered, Magnus pulled them in front of the manicured lawn. He said they absolutely had to take a picture with Mickey’s face in the lawn and the Main Street train in the background.

“Okay.” Alec agreed. “But let’s take a proper picture, not a selfie.” Alec found someone walking by who agreed to take their picture. He took Magnus’ hand and pulled his back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. The stranger was nice enough to take multiple pictures, but their favorite was when she caught Magnus turning to look up at Alec and Alec met his gaze. They were both smiling brightly.

Magnus took Alec’s hand again and started pulling him through the tunnel that went under the railroad. When they came out the other end, Alec’s feet stopped. Magnus didn’t realize it until he felt his arm go back and there was a tug at his shoulder. He looked back at Alec to see why he had stopped. Alec was looking down Main Street just trying to take it all in, eyes wide. “Magnus... it’s...”

“I know, darling. Magical, isn’t it?” He walked back to Alexander and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Magnus cherished this moment. The pure joy and newness on Alexander’s face. This was another one of those moments he knew he’d remember for so many years to come. He stilled his desire to rush on, tucking his arm into Alexander’s instead, and looked at the view in front of them. He tried to remember that feeling of seeing it all for the first time. The endless possibility and childlike joy. He let that feeling wash over him.

“Ready?” Magnus asked. Alexander nodded. “Okay. We need to get you a button.”

“A button?”

“Yes. Something free you can get at Disneyland and this particular one _you_ can only get today. Most people will tell you that you need to get it at City Hall, but there’s usually a long line and we have enough lines ahead in our day. If we go to the Emporium right past City Hall, we can get your button with no wait.”

They made it to the Emporium and Magnus presented the large button with a flourish. It pictured Mickey and friends on it and declared that it was the wearers’ “1st visit!”

“Okay, maybe it’s a bit cheesy. And it may get you some extra attention..”

“Well, if this is what one does on their first visit,” Alec interrupted, taking the button from Magnus and pinning it to his own shirt. “Then who am I to argue?”

Magnus set them up with MaxPass so he could organize their fast passes and wait times all from his phone. He had planned for them to do as many rides as possible on the first day, so that on the last day they could repeat anything Alexander particularly enjoyed and maybe see some of the shows and parades and things.

Walking through Main Street, Magnus pointed out a cast member dressed up as Goofy with a small crowd of people surrounding him. “Would you want to take a picture with any characters?”

“Isn’t that just a kid thing?” Alec asked.

“Everybody’s a kid at Disneyland. And cast members are trained to treat everyone as such. See the group of people there? I’m pretty sure only three or four of them are parents. The rest are adults that just want their pictures with the characters. But you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I’ve gotten plenty over the years, so I don’t need any. But if you want to, we totally can."

While they were waiting for the availability of their first fast pass, they headed into Adventureland and hopped on the Jungle Cruise ride. The boat driver did pay special attention to Alec, starting quickly on some of the many puns that were to be expected. Once the boat was on its way, the boat driver easily slipped into his memorized script. As they passed the different mechanical animals and people, Magnus would lean over to Alec and quietly quote the next line from the script right before the boat driver did. Alec had to playfully slap him and shush him multiple times to get him to stop so that he could get the full intended experience. Finally, Alec actually put his hand over Magnus’ mouth and left it there until the ride had finished. At the end of the ride the boat driver had signed off, “If you’ve enjoyed the ride, my name is Jeff. If not, my name is Billy.”

As they exited the ride, Magnus waved to the boat driver, “Thanks Jeff.” The boat driver nodded and waved back.

Next up was Pirates of the Caribbean. It was still early enough in the morning that the line was not long. They only had to wait about 15 minutes. Alec noticed that when they boarded that ride Magnus again thanked the cast member by name. At the beginning of the ride, their boat traveled through a swamp area. The lights were low and there were fake fireflies blinking around them. Alec noticed that to the side there was a patio where a bunch of people were sitting around tables, eating and watching their boats go by. He leaned over to Magnus, “What is that? That’s not part of the ride, is it?”

“That’s actually a restaurant. We’re going to have dinner there.” Magnus explained. The ride exited near a pirate themed shop that they looked around in for a few minutes. They both found little trinkets to buy and Magnus asked for them to be taken directly to their room at the Disneyland Hotel. He gave them the room number and they said that it would be taken care of.

“They’ll just take our stuff to our room?” Alexander asked incredulously.

“Yep. It’s only available for people staying in their hotels though.”

Next was the Haunted Mansion which Magnus exclaimed was one of his favorites during Halloween because they changed the theme to be all related to The Nightmare Before Christmas. The lines were beginning to get longer as more guests continued to file into the park. While in line for the Haunted Mansion, Magnus started up a conversation with the group of college kids in front of them who were also fans of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Alec stood back and enjoyed watching Magnus get animated about his favorite parts of the movie and the pieces in the ride they were about to go on.

After exiting the ride, Magnus informed Alec that their fast pass for Space Mountain was now valid, but it was on the other side of the park which was a bit of a walk. Alec simply took his hand and told him to lead the way.

From Tomorrowland, they rode Space Mountain, they drove cars in Autopia, then used another fast pass to ride Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. Magnus had been sure that he’d have the upper hand on Alexander since he had had plenty of practice over the years. But after a short learning curve, Alexander’s superior hand-eye coordination won out and he squarely beat Magnus’ own high score. He tried not to pout as they headed back toward New Orlean’s Square for their lunch of clam chowder bread bowls from the Royal Street Veranda.

Magnus loved being able to have Alexander with him here. When he had been planning the trip, he had been a little worried that it would be weird to merge a piece of his new life with a piece of the old. But now that they were there, it felt good. Rather than just telling Alexander about his past, this was a piece of his past that he could actually show Alexander and share with him. And it reminded Magnus that there were pieces of his past that were good. That were great even.

While they were eating, Magnus checked in on if Alec was having a good time to which he responded with a resounding “yes”. Alec had noticed Magnus continue to thank and greet most of the cast members by name, so he asked Magnus about it.

“Oh, yeah. It’s kind of habit at this point, so I sometimes forget that I’m doing it. Years ago, I had come here with Catarina and we made a bet to see which one of us could use more cast member’s names in one day. It kind of just ended up sticking with me after that. Pretty much anyone wearing a name tag, I always make an effort to call them by name at some point just as kind of an acknowledgement of their services.” Alec thought back to some of their other dates and realized that Magnus had indeed called people that had served them by name. He found himself really liking that Magnus would do that. He thought that it might be something he could start doing in his own life.

Their next fast pass was for the Indiana Jones ride which was nearby, but not available for another 30 minutes after their lunch was done. Magnus suggested they get on the train and ride it all the way around and Alec easily agreed. As they settled onto the train, Magnus lifted Alexander’s arm to wrap around his shoulders and slid himself against Alexander’s side. He laced their fingers together and placed his head on Alexander’s shoulder, lifting it occasionally to point out something here or there that they were passing. Half way through their train trip, the woman sitting next to Magnus leaned over and told them they made a very cute couple. Alexander thanked her and the woman asked if they were on their honeymoon. Alexander sputtered. Magnus replied in the negative explaining, “It’s all very new for us still.”

Alec really liked the Indiana Jones ride. The bouncing jeep felt so real. And there was a boulder that looked like it was rolling after them, and a huge snake, and puffs of air that made it feel like arrows were whizzing by all around them, though he wasn’t a big fan of the wall of spiders that were projected on to it. When Magnus told him that there were actually slightly different tracks that the ride could go on Alec asked if they could go on it again.

“Without a fast pass, if we get in the regular line right now, it would take almost 2 hours to get through. If that’s what you want to do, we can most definitely do it. But it’s still only our first day. I can line up another fast past for later today or when we come back on Thursday. What would you like to do?”

“Oh, okay. Later is great. I still don’t fully understand this whole fast pass thing. You said it’s free, but then, why doesn’t everyone use it? I’ve even seen a few people in the other lines glare at us.”

“Yeah, it is a little weird.” Magnus replied leading them through the park back toward Tomorrowland. “A lot of people just don’t know. They do so much planning to get here, but not a lot about how the actual parks work. They think it’s like any other amusement park that if you want to get on a ride, you just have to wait in that ride’s line. I’m not sure why they created the system, but I’m an absolute fan of it, because we can do so much more in the time that we have. The only downside is that it does take a little away from being spontaneous. But if you ever want to slow down or we pass something you want to do, just let me know. I’ve done pretty much everything, so most of my enjoyment is coming from yours or just from being here in general.

“No, you’re doing great, Magnus.” Then Alec stopped. “What’s this place?”

“Oh! The Tiki Room. And Pineapple Dole Whip!” Magnus bounced excitedly. “Yes. Absolutely yes. We have time before our next fast pass. We should definitely get some Pineapple Dole Whip and watch the Tiki Room show.”

“Wait.. is that the line just for the snack?” Alec asked looking back as the line of people snaked past his viewpoint.

“Kind of.” Magnus began to explain. “That’s the line just for the Dole Whip. _But_ , if we go into the waiting area for the Tiki Room…” Magnus pulled them into the courtyard and pointed to the other side of the Dole Whip booth. “That is _our_ line for the Dole Whip.” The line was much smaller.

“Nice.” Alec said appreciatively. “I feel like everybody here is having completely different experiences based on what possibilities they know about. That’s kind of crazy.”

They got to the front of the line and Magnus ordered their frozen treats. He told Alexander that the treats were so good he would even totally get this snack in the somewhat cold of January.

Alec held his treat and looked warily at Magnus as he took his first spoonful thinking of the last time they ate ice cream. “Are we going to behave with these?”

Magnus grinned and let his tongue poke out and swipe along his lips. “I will if you will.” And while technically they behaved, their thoughts were definitely on things other than ice cream.

In the Tiki Room, Magnus led them to one of the corners and pulled Alec in close to him. When the lights dropped, Magnus leaned in and pressed small kisses to Alexander’s neck behind his ear.

“Magnus,” Alec hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting frisky, obviously. I thought you said you know how to listen to your body.” Magnus reached down and ran a hand slowly along Alec’s thigh.

“There are kids around.” Alec protested quietly. “And I thought we were going to watch the show.”

“Fine.” Magnus sank back to his own chair with an overly dramatic huff.

“Don’t pout. We can make out later, I promise.” Alec put an arm around Magnus and pulled him back against his side. They watched the mechanical birds sing and bop around, unable to keep themselves from bobbing their own heads to the catchy music.

Then they were back out and on their way to Tomorrowland and Star Tours. Alec enjoyed the displays and interactive pieces in their line, pointing out things to Magnus as they walked along. Alec told Magnus that his favorite character was R2-D2 and Magnus said his was Chewbacca, because he’s a warrior, but also a big softie. Alec enjoyed the ride and told Magnus it should be on their “do it again” list for Thursday. Magnus made the mental note.

As they exited, Magnus informed Alec that they could probably do one more ride and then they needed to get back to their room so they could change into their actual costumes for Mickey’s Halloween Party. Magnus looked at the current fast pass wait times and said the two shortest were Matterhorn and Splash Mountain. He also told Alec that he would go on Splash Mountain one time, and only one time. Since they would head back to their hotel right after, this was probably the best opportunity. Alec picked Splash Mountain.

They still had to wait a while before the fast pass window opened, so they did some shopping in Tomorrowland for a bit. Magnus was watching Alexander, still so happy he had let him dress him up a bit, when he had what he hoped to be a brilliant idea.

“Are you done shopping here?” He asked Alec.

“Sure, yeah. What’s up?”

“We should go to Ariel’s Grotto. Come on. Let’s go!” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and once again Alec felt himself being pulled at the behest of his travel companion.

“Magnus, I know I’m not a pitcher, so my arm isn’t as important as it could be, but I do still need it for my job. You don’t have to pull quite so exuberantly to get me to go with you.”

“Sorry!” Magnus dropped his hand.

“I didn’t say let go.” Alec laughed and reached for Magnus’ hand again, interlacing their fingers together. “Just, take it easy.”

When they arrived at Ariel’s Grotto, Alec realized what it was. It was a character picture spot. They could take pictures with Ariel. Magnus led him to the end of the line.

“I thought you didn’t need any pictures with characters.” Alec remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“ _I_ don’t. But _you_ need this one.” Magnus insisted.

“Oh, do I? You wouldn’t be trying to pawn me off to a certain counterpart, would you?”

“I don't know what you could be talking about, Alexander. And even if I did, I would be daft to think that she would be anything close to your type.” Magnus leaned up slightly to place a firm kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

When they got to the front of the line and it was their turn, Alec looked at Magnus, uncertain on what they were supposed to do. Magnus placed his hand at the middle of Alec’s back and gave him a slight shove forward. Alec stumbled but recovered. He looked up at the cast member dressed as Ariel and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Um.. hi.”

“Well aren’t you just the cutest thing.” Ariel said sweetly, maintaining her character. “You know,” she cocked her head to the side. “You actually look like a certain Prince that I know. Will you take a picture with me so I can show him and see just how close of a resemblance it is?”

Alec had no idea how he was supposed to respond to this so he just mumbled a “Sure” and stood next to her for the pictures. The photographer that was there took a few pictures and so did Magnus. Then the photographer scanned something on Magnus’ phone to transfer the digital pictures to his Disney photo pass account. When Alec came back over to Magnus he reached out and pushed Magnus toward Ariel. “Your turn,” he said simply. Magnus beamed and strolled over to Ariel much more gracefully than Alec had.

“Hello, my dear. How is your day going?”

“I’d say that any day I can walk on land and use my voice is a pretty lovely day. Thank you for asking.” They stood by each other and posed for a few pictures. “I love your outfit, by the way,” the cast member dressed as Ariel continued. “But that Prince Eric look-a-like? Wow.”

“I know, right?” Magnus replied dreamily. “Still not entirely sure how I snagged him.”

“Well, just don’t let anyone else come swoop him up like what almost happened to me.” Ariel winked at Magnus as he left her side to go join Alexander once more.

Alec looked up as Magnus got back to him and noticed the shimmer in his smile. “What did she say to you?”

“Just to not let you get away,” Magnus leaned in for a kiss as he watched the blush creep onto Alexander's face. “Let’s go get wet.”

They rode Splash Mountain and somehow while Magnus got soaked, Alec was only hit on one spot on his stomach. Magnus’ hair was fallen over onto the side of his face and a bit of his makeup was running. Alec helped him get some napkins to wipe up what they could, trying to contain his laughter, but also enjoying how adorable Magnus looked as a partially drowned cat.

“This is why this was only going to happen once. So soak it up now, chuckles.” Magnus pushed at Alec’s shoulder playfully. “I’m a bit tired. Let’s ride the train to the monorail and ride that back to our hotel. We’re still going to have a few hours on our feet when we get back to the park.” So that’s what they did.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel to change, Alec let Magnus clean up first, especially since he knew Magnus’ costume was going to take a bit more time. Magnus dressed up as Jack Sparrow. Alec surveyed the final result from the dreads and headscarf to the open necked, cream colored pirate shirt with dark vest to the brown knee high boots. And he laid on the eye liner thick but just short of raccoon levels.

Alexander was dressed up as Hawkeye. Magnus had provided the costume for Alec. To get the effect that Alexander had shorter hair like Hawkeye, Magnus had his hair gel to use on his amazing head of hair. As Magnus ran the product through Alexander’s hair with his fingers, he couldn’t help from fantasizing about other times he might be running his fingers through it. While they were kissing. While they were in bed together. While Alexander was down on his knees.

Alec cleared his throat when he noticed Magnus was staring off into the distance and that his hands had stilled. Magnus realized he had missed whatever Alexander had said when his mind had drifted and it would probably be a good idea to let go of his hair for the time being. He finished smoothing it down and dropped his hands. “What was that?”

“I don’t have to carry the bow around with us everywhere, do I?” Alec questioned wearily.

“Nope, it straps to your back next to your quiver.” Magnus replied as he showed him how it hung. He then stood back to survey the costume. “Would you, uh.. let me line your eyes a little bit?”

“Just my eyes?” Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus nodded trying to not look too hopeful. “Okay, but just a little bit. Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

When they arrived back in the park it was starting to get dark and all the decoration lights were glowing brightly. Alec was caught off guard again by the magic of it all. “How do you ever get used to this?”

“Anything can become mundane if you normalize it enough.”

“I’m not sure I can believe that.” Magnus noticed that Alexander was looking directly at him when he had said that. It was more than a little unnerving. Almost like Alexander was trying to tell him that he would never lose interest in him. Magnus shook off the butterflies of hope that seemed to have taken up residence in his chest over the past weeks and slid his hand easily into Alexander’s.

“Ready for dinner?” He asked Alec. Alec simply smiled and nodded. He let Magnus lead them through the crowds, always connected, never a chance of losing each other. They were stopped a few times by other guests complimenting their costumes. There was even a group of pirates that asked to take their picture with Magnus. Alec offered to take it for them. He remembered the woman who had taken their picture that morning and made sure to take a couple shots for them to ensure get a good one. One of the pirates asked if they wanted a picture together and Alec thanked him and said yes. After the pictures they were back on their way, moving past the Pirates of the Caribbean entrance and down a narrow street which included the entrance to the Blue Bayou. Before they walked in, Magnus leaned back and pointed further down the street.

“One day,” Magnus declared. “I will take you to eat at _that_ restaurant.” Alec looked over, but couldn’t see a name or any other sort of marker besides a large “33” next to a big blue door. He had no idea what to make of it though so he made a mental note to ask Magnus about it later.

Their meal was three courses and every bit was delicious. Alec found that he stopped even noticing the boats that floated by from the ride, where he had originally noticed the restaurant earlier that day. While eating, Magnus had explained that their dinner actually included special seating for the Frightfully Fun Parade that would be happening later in the night. Again, here was a special perk that most people probably never knew about. Alec felt like such an insider, which he had never been a big fan of. He had always associated it with the privileges that Robert took advantage of and had tried to pass off to him once upon a time. But this was with Magnus and it never seemed to be about privilege or entitlement. It was about seizing opportunities and enjoying life in whatever way you could in the moment you were in. He liked these moments with Magnus.

From the restaurant, they took a long stroll, hand in hand, along the Rivers of America waterway where there was a quartet called Cadaver Dans floating along singing spooky songs. They finally made their way to the Central Plaza for their seats for the parade. Alec watched Magnus enjoy the parade, oohing and aahing when appropriate. Magnus’ favorites all had to do with The Nightmare Before Christmas. Magnus explained that the dancing ghosts that came through were from the year-round Haunted Mansion ride. A whole slew of villains joined the parade from Hades to the the Evil Queen to Jafar and Cruella de Ville. Alec watched Magnus be his unguarded self, full of joy and love of life. He wanted that for himself. He wanted that with Magnus. He didn’t want to think how things would have to change over the next few months. So he did something very unlike himself. He didn’t overthink it. He didn’t think about it at all. He cleared his mind of everything but himself, Magnus, and that moment. They could figure it out tomorrow. Tonight would just be this.

When the parade ended, Magnus directed them against the flow of most everyone else to the end of Main Street to stake out their place to watch the fireworks which Magnus had said was called Halloween Screams. It was definitely getting cold. Of course, Magnus had taken this into consideration when he had picked their costumes, as they both included fairly warm jackets. But Alec still took the opportunity of the cold and the firework show to pull Magnus’ back against his chest and wrap his arms around him.

“For warmth,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear. Magnus just hummed in contentment. When the fireworks began, Magnus looked up and rested the back of his head against Alec’s shoulder. They watched as the lights projected on the castle changed and morphed into ghosts and eyes and other images. They watched Zero fly across the sky. There were pyrotechnics and everything was choreographed to music. There were scenes, of course, from The Nightmare Before Christmas, but also of Ursula, Cruella, Kaa from The Jungle Book, and Oogie Boogie. Alec was actually blown away when the ship from Pirates of the Caribbean was projected on the castle and they made it look like there were canons being shot out. Alec was so focused on the projections that a few times he had to remind himself that there were fireworks happening at the same time right above it.

When the fireworks were over neither of them moved. At some point during the show, Magnus’ hands had come up and were holding Alec’s forearms. Any move they made would end up separating them even a little bit, but they didn’t want to lose any of their points of contact. With Magnus’ head still on his shoulder, Alec could lean down and kiss at Magnus’ jaw, so he did. He was slightly disappointed that the addition of the dreadlocks for Magnus’ costume obstructed the rest of Magnus’ neck from his mouth. He could've reached up and moved them out of the way, but he couldn’t do that without unwrapping at least one arm from where it currently curled around Magnus’ waist. So he resigned himself to continue mouthing along Magnus’ jaw.

“We still have that make out session I rain checked.” Alec offered between kisses.

Magnus hummed contentedly. “As much as I’d like to take you up on that, I’m actually starting to fall asleep on my feet. I’m not usually this tired after the first day already. You seem to have worn me out.”

Alec chuckled against Magnus’ back. “I’m pretty sure you were the one who set today’s pace, Mags.”

“Mmmm. Like it when you call me that.”

“Oh? Good to know.” Alec mentally catalogued that. “Are you going to make it back to the hotel? Do I need to carry you?” He offered, voice deep and a bit seductive.

“Alexander, that is not fair.” Magnus moaned.

“What?” He asked innocently. But then he began to nibble on Magnus’ earlobe not so innocently.

“That voice and mouth, plus this body,” Magnus swayed briefly against Alec in demonstration of the body he was referring to. “In general, are not fair. You are somehow waking up other parts of me even though I’m exhausted.

“Well, to _be_ fair. I haven’t had the opportunity to exhaust certain parts of you yet.”

Magnus moaned. “So not fair.”

“So then back to my questions,” Alec reminded. “Are you going to make it back to the hotel or do you need me to carry you?”

“Are you legitimately offering me a piggy back ride all the way to the hotel?”

“Yes, I am.” Alec was back to kissing along his jaw.

“Well, then I am very conflicted.”

“And why is that?”

“Because my exhaustion is saying hell yes..” Magnus let the sentence trail off and Alec wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t just actually fall asleep on his feet.

“But another part of you is also saying hell yes?”

“Mmmm.”

“I promise I won’t take advantage. You’ll just have to carry my bow and quiver.”

“This is only going to work if you stop talking and don’t judge anything you might feel.” Magnus bargained. Alec chuckled against his back again. “Fuck. Don’t do that either.” Magnus swayed forward to remove the contact and Alec caught him before he fell over. He then moved around in front of Magnus, removed his bow and quiver, and handed them to Magnus. He spun around and set a knee on the ground to stabilize himself. Magnus leaned forward and connected his arms over Alec’s shoulder. Alec reached back, grasped Magnus thighs, easily pulling his legs around his waist, and stood up.

“My very own superhero,” Magnus signed. Alec bit back his response since he promised to not talk. They slowly made their way through Main Street to exit the park. When they still had about a half a mile to go, Alec could feel Magnus start to go slack.

“Mags, you gotta at least stay awake.” His arms were slipping and Alec’s only grip was on Magnus’ thighs. As quickly as he could, he hooked Magnus’ ankles together in front of him. He left one hand to support Magnus’ left thigh and the other he moved to grasp Magnus’ right forearm, using that leverage to keep him up against his back. Alec had to admit that this was as good a substitute as any for the weight training he wasn’t doing this week. He tried desperately not to think about the other scenarios he had considered recently that involved Magnus wrapped around his back.

Alec’s muscles were starting to scream at him by the time they reached their room so he set Magnus down as soon as the door was opened. Magnus stirred, but only enough to collapse face first on Alec’s bed claiming it was closer and he couldn’t move another inch. He was asleep again before he even felt the bed dip as Alec laid down next to him. Alec was asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the name of Mickey’s Halloween Party was changed last year to Oogie Boogie Bash, but I’ve only been when it was Mickey’s Halloween Party and I just can’t take anything with “Oogie Boogie” in the title seriously.  
> I'm going to try my hardest to get Day #2 posted tomorrow, but realistically, it may be the day after that.


	7. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland (California Adventure), Day #2 (Wednesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 6.2k for your reading pleasure!

Magnus woke up first again. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t moved since he had fallen face first onto the bed, so his limbs were screaming at him to stretch out. As his body slowly stretched itself, he froze when he recognized a warmth on the small of his back, just above the hem of his pants. It was a warmth that felt remarkably like a hand. A hand that was under his shirt. It wasn’t moving, just resting in place. He blinked his eyes open slowly and saw an empty bed. His empty bed. Trying not to move any unnecessary muscles, he swiveled his head, smashing his face into his pillow momentarily, until Alexander’s sleeping form came into view.

And what a heavenly view it was. Magnus knew objectively that the man sleeping next to him was beautiful. But asleep, he was truly angelic. His features were relaxed and softened, his lips turned up in the slightest smile. His hair was laying in odd angles framing his face and he had just a shadow of stubble across his jaw. And his eyes were smudged with eyeliner from the day before. Alexander hadn’t taken off his makeup, and Magnus had definitely been too exhausted to tell him he should. Which meant.. shit.. he hadn’t taken his off either. He swiveled his head quickly back to face the other direction, sacrificing his view to save Alexander’s first thing he would see when he opened his eyes to what must be Magnus’ horrendous and crusty raccoon eyes. He noticed his wig on the floor and realized that neither of them had even changed out of their costumes the night before. He closed his eyes again to try to recall the image that was currently lying right next to him. And yes, he realized it was ridiculous, trying to recall a memory that was reality just on his other side.

His thoughts were interrupted by movement coming from the hand on his back. Alexander’s thumb had softly begun to rub back and forth, playing in the baby hairs just above his ass. Magnus bit his bottom lip to try not to mew like a kitten. But it felt really good. He knew he should get up. Alexander was either up or about to be. If they were both awake and in the same bed, things were definitely going to happen. Alexander’s hand once again broke him out of his thoughts as the rest of his fingers had decided to join in the action. Alexander’s entire hand was now sliding side to side with just the faintest amount of pressure. Magnus needed to get up right now. The problem was, he couldn’t seem to feel the rest of his body. It was like every single one of his nerve endings had relocated to his lower back.

But then the pressure changed. Alexander had his thumb and middle finger centered over each dimple above his ass and then he was pressing down and in a tight circle. It wasn’t a hard press, but it was much more than had been present up until that point and enough to slightly push him into the bed. Magnus couldn’t suppress his moan that time and he felt the beginnings of his cock coming to life. That is when he finally felt his own legs under him and jumped out of the bed, quickly striding to the other end of the room before turning around.

“Good morning,” Alexander drawled as he blinked his sleepy eyes open. He had an easy smile on his face like all he had ever known was joy. Magnus had never been so envious of a smile before even though he knew Alexander’s life was anything but perfect.

“Morning,” Magnus croaked. Well that was decidedly not sexy.

“The first time you came to my house,” Alexander recalled. Magnus blinked trying to keep up. What was Alexander talking about first thing in the morning? “You were putting the sunscreen on my back.” Oh right, that day. Okay, the memory was starting to reform. But where was he going with this? “You hit this spot.” Oh. Okay. “Was that a test? See if I had it too?”

“I.. was that what that was just now?”

“More like testing a theory.” He was still smiling and now he was sitting up, surveying the room. “Why are you all the way over there? Come back. It’s still early. I promise I won’t bite.” He taunted.

“Not even if I beg?” Magnus snapped his mouth shut but realized it was too late. The question had already made it out. And okay, that was the wrong thing to say, because even from the other side of the room Magnus could see Alexander’s eyes darken predatorily. “I should.. take a shower. And then you should probably do the same. We need to get ready for another day at the park. If we get there before the official open time, we can get to a bunch more rides before it gets more crowded. I’ll leave some makeup wipes out for you so you can take off the eyeliner.”

“I’d warn you to leave me some hot water,” Alexander called out. “But something tells me that’s not going to be an issue.” Magnus barely made it to the bathroom alive. As soon as the door was closed he let his body sag against it. Alexander was not wrong.

* * *

Magnus disneybounded as Tamatoa from Moana for their second day. He wore a blue, long-sleeve button down rolled to his elbows with a purple vest covered in gold jewels at the top that lessened as they went down the vest. His pants matched the blue of his shirt and his hair was tipped in gold in places. Finally, he went with his maximum number of rings and necklaces, mostly also in gold. He lined his eyes in gold and shadowed his lids in purples and blues.

For Alexander, Magnus chose his wardrobe as Han Solo. Magnus had brought a pair of blue/gray pants that had a dark red stripe down the outsides. He had him wear a loose belt, out of his belt loops and an off-white, long sleeve henley, unbottoned at the top. He finished the look off with a black leather vest.

When Magnus came back out of the bathroom, Alec was waiting out on the balcony, since he had been finished with his outfit much earlier. Magnus stepped out to join him and noticed the food spread on the small table between the chairs that included two cups of coffee. “Alexander, this looks perfect.”

Alec looked up at Magnus and whistled. “Damn. So do you.”

Magnus preened. “Well, I take it very seriously, adding sparkle to your life,” he responded with a wink.

“How much time do we have before we should leave for the park?” Alec asked as he sipped on his coffee and took a bite of fruit.

Magnus glanced at his watch. “Twenty minutes would be great, but I suppose we don’t _have_ _to_ rush quite as much as we did yesterday,” Magnus conceded.

“We can be out of here in that time, I think. But it’s nice to just sit here for a few minutes before the rush begins.”

Magnus sat down in the other chair and picked up the other coffee. “So good.” He sighed. He had mostly recovered from the day before, but the extra surge of coffee would help. He made a mental note to find some in the park in the afternoon so he wouldn’t hit the same slump as yesterday.

“I made sure the hotel could do your French vanilla latte.” Alec declared proudly.

Magnus hummed appreciatively, “My hero.”

“Oh, so I’ve been downgraded? I thought that last night I was your _super_ hero.” Alec corrected smugly.

Magnus winced. “I did say that, didn’t I? What else did I say again?”

“That there were certain parts of you that were screaming ‘hell yes’ to riding me.”

“Alexander, I did not say that.” Magnus laughed, taking the teasing in stride.

“I mean, up to interpretation? You definitely said that my voice and mouth and body weren’t fair and that I wasn’t allowed to talk to you or even laugh while holding you.” Magnus groaned. “Yeah, you did that too,” Alec added. They both laughed quietly and ate some more fruit and pastries.

“I need to ask you something,” Magnus began hesitantly.

“Hmm?” Alexander responded. Magnus waited until Alexander felt the pause and actually looked over at him.

“Are you trying to use sex to force my hand on the boyfriend thing?” Magnus was proud of himself. He was collected and asked the question he had been thinking about all morning without his mouth getting ahead of him and blurting something without thought. Alexander was still looking at him and Magnus could tell that he was thinking through his response. He tried his best to wait patiently, knowing that Alexander was looking for just the right words. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too painfully long.

“Honestly? No.” Alexander answered carefully. “And yes.” Magnus was about to jump in and ask for clarification but then Alexander lifted his hand to indicate that he wasn’t finished, so he snapped his mouth back shut. “I want to be your boyfriend. And I want to have sex with you. When I said what I said when we were creating boundaries, I hadn’t thought about the fact that I was putting a condition on us like that so explicitly. But that’s where we are now and I don’t know how to change it. But the times I let my.. desire.. for you show, it’s not a ‘look what you could have, if only you would just agree to be my boyfriend’ type thing. I just want you to know that you turn me on. Like, a lot.”

Magnus chuckled. Alexander was nothing if not direct. It was so refreshing and a lot of times a bit jarring. If this situation were happening with Camille.. But it wasn’t. And Magnus needed to stop shaping every interaction through that lens because Alexander was continually proving that he didn’t need to. And what Alexander had said made sense. Magnus had been there too and they had agreed on their boundaries together. And he had shown his lust for Alexander just as much as Alexander had. Alexander was following his example just as much as he was following Alexander’s.

Alexander broke Magnus out of his thoughts with a follow up question. “Can we talk about your hesitations?”

Magnus sighed then nodded. “I guess it comes down to the fact that I’ve never really been good at reconciling my public life versus my private life. Between Camille, my father, and the club, public and private never really lined up. Somewhere along the line I stopped being able to figure out which one was true. Or if either of them were really true. With you, I want to be able to know and be sure which one is true. And the only way I can think to be sure of that is if both pieces match.”

“So it _is_ because I didn’t want to post a picture of us online.” Alexander summarized.

“No, Alexander.” Magnus was getting a little frustrated. “It’s just like the boyfriend and sex thing. It’s all tied together, but it’s not a direct correlation. It’s not this equals that. It’s a puzzle. Some pieces have joining edges. But no two pieces make up the entire puzzle. Look, the last relationship title I had was fiancé. It’s been so long now, I’m not sure I know how to be a boyfriend anymore. I’m not even sure I really knew how to be a boyfriend _then_.”

Alexander responded with his own frustration, “Okay, you know that makes no sense, right? Because I’ve never been one, so by that logic it would mean that I should never be in a relationship because I have never been in one.”

Magnus knew that they needed to de-escalate this conversation because they were starting to get close to saying things they didn’t mean. But they also needed to continue to talk things out so they could move forward. He reached over and took hold of Alexander’s hands in both of his and took a breath. Then he took another breath. “You _are_ right. It doesn’t make sense. But it’s where I am at and you need to know that. I promise you, I am working on it. Desperately.”

“The last few weeks have been pretty great, right?” Alexander asked softly, taking Magnus’ cue of shifting out of the frustration from the moments before. Magnus smiled fondly and nodded. “This is new for both of us. All the title does is say we want to keep doing this and we don’t want to do the types of things we are doing with anyone else. And I definitely have a distinct memory of you already telling me that you had no plans of sharing me.

Magnus’ smile widened. “You make some very compelling arguments, I’ll give you that.” His face turned serious once more. “When I do tell you I want us to be boyfriends, I don’t want you to think I’ve agreed just so I can get into your pants.”

“So then how about we agree that anything sexual from me is not just me trying to get you to be my boyfriend and that if you decide you want us to be boyfriends it is not solely to get into my pants?”

Magnus let a quick laugh escape out of his mouth. “I will if you will.”

“Done,” Alexander agreed. “I will wait as long as you need me to, but if we’re ever going to have a shot, at some point you’re going to have to start believing me when I tell you that I want this, that I want you, as much as you’ll let me have. I’m not sure what else I can do to prove that to you.”

“You’re already doing it, Alexander. I promise you that.” Magnus stood and reached out his hand to Alexander. “Come on, let’s go be kids for the rest of the day.”

* * *

“Okay,” Magnus started, “With only one day in California Adventure, I want to take you through the best stuff first so we can know anything you want to repeat. So we’ll start with my favorite and I’ll immediately get us a fast pass for the most popular one. But I do need to know how you feel about rides that go upside down and rides that go really high and then drop straight down.”

“Umm.. willing to try once but may not want to do again?”

“Wait.” Magnus stopped in the middle of the path and looked at Alec. “Have you never been to _any_ amusement park, Alexander? Not even like a class trip or anything when you were in school?”

“They never really fit into my family’s values,” Alec shrugged.

Magnus blinked at Alec. “I have.. no words.”

They entered the park and turned right to get to the Soarin’ Around The World ride. After a short wait, they filed into a room with a giant, rounded screen in the front and they were strapped into their chairs. As the chairs began to lift and Alec’s feet came off the ground, his arm shot out and he grabbed onto Magnus’ hand, holding it tight.

“You okay?” Magnus asked in concern. He really hoped that this wouldn’t be a ride that Alexander hated since it was his own absolute favorite.

“Yeah. Just caught by surprise.” But he didn’t let go of Magnus’ hand. They proceeded to glide over Switzerland, Greenland, Australia, Germany, Tanzania, China, Egypt, India, United States, Fiji, Argentina, and France before going over each of the different Disney locations. The ride came back down. Magnus got up and looked over to Alec. He was still sitting in his seat, staring at the now blank screen.

“That didn’t make you sick, did it?”

“No. I want to do it again. Do you think the line is still short enough that we could do it right now? Or do we need to get to our first fast pass location?” He looked at Magnus and his eyes were gleaming.

Magnus couldn’t help the grin that spread across his own face. “Yeah, we’ve got time. We can go on it again right now.” And so they did. But this time, when the ride started, Magnus reached out and took Alexander’s hand.

Then they were on to Cars Land to use their fast pass for Radiator Springs Racers. They got in their racer car and Magnus let Alec get behind the wheel with a wink.

They spent the rest of the morning at Pixar Pier. They rode the Incredicoaster and Alec discovered that he was, in fact, not a big fan of going upside down, but he liked it otherwise. When they played at Toy Story Midway Mania, Magnus made sure to bring his A-game after the Buzz Lightyear loss from the day before. And Magnus won! He was so excited that he took a picture of the screen that showed their scores. He was gloating and celebrating. And Alexander was.. happy for him? He was just smiling quietly and letting him gloat. Something didn’t sit right with Magnus.

“Alexander?” He queried.

“Yes, Magnus?” Alexander answered just a tad too sweetly.

“I am going to ask you a question and it is imperative to our relationship that you answer me truthfully.”

“Okay” Alexander was pointedly _not_ making eye contact with him.

Magnus took hold of Alexander’s chin and moved it so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “Did you let me win?”

Alexander’s lip twitched upward. “I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Alexander! We are going on that ride again and both playing at our highest level.” Magnus was pointing back at the ride. He looked back at the long line that had formed. “…as soon as we have a fast pass for it. I challenge you to a rematch.”

“Yes, sir.” Alexander’s eyes were practically sparkling.

“Don’t you flirt with me right now.” Magnus would not be distracted from his healthy competitive spirit.

“I can’t help it. I like it when you boss me around.” Alexander winked.

“I.. you..” Magnus was pointing his finger at Alec but he had lost his train of thought. When his brain finally started working again he pulled out his phone and set up the fast pass for Toy Story Midway Mania. They walked around Pixar Pier playing little carnival games and looking in the shops until it was time for their fast pass. They came out the other end and Alexander only just barely beat Magnus that time. Magnus was fine with that. He would rather lose fairly than win hollowly.

They headed back through Cars Land, grabbing lunch from the Crazy Cone Motel, then headed to Hollywood Land. Magnus thought it would probably be a good idea to let their stomachs settle before going on Guardian’s of the Galaxy, so he brought Alexander to the Animation Academy where they learned to draw Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Then it was back out into the crowds and lines. They rode the Guardians of the Galaxy ride. Once he got the first drop out of the way and knew what to expect, Alec actually really liked it. And he just shook his head at Magnus who was laughing the whole time.

“So those are the highlights for California Adventure.” Magnus recounted. “There’s a live Aladdin show that’s pretty cool. And we can go talk to Crush from Finding Nemo. And a ride for Monsters Inc. Would you like to do any of those or ride anything again?”

“The Aladdin show sounds fun. And I’d like to go on Soarin’ Around The World one more time and maybe Midway Mania one more time? But didn’t you say something about a show about color or something?”

“Yes.” Magnus replied. “World of Color. That’s in about 5 hours. So we should get in the queue for the Aladdin show that’s starting in a little bit and then we should have enough time to do Soarin’ and Midway Mania before grabbing some dinner and getting back for World of Color.”

While sitting in the queue for the show, Magnus noticed Alec go contemplatively quiet.

“What is it?” Magnus asked him, bumping their shoulders together to pull his focus back to their current location.

“I… I’m ready to post a picture of us, Magnus.”

“Alexander, I-“

“-Before you say I’m reacting because of our conversation this morning, I had been thinking about it a lot before that. I was actually going to ask you when you came out onto the balcony, but then you asked your question first. We needed to have that conversation, and it didn’t feel like the right timing to bring it up right after that. But I do want to. I was kind of hoping I could post the picture from yesterday morning of us at the entrance.”

“Okay.” Magnus agreed decisively, trying not to seem too eager.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. If you’re ready. Do you want me to post it? Do you want to post it?”

“Well, I was thinking that I could post the one from yesterday morning on my page and tag you? And, if you wanted to.. now or later.. If you want to start posting anything with me in it.. you could do that.”

“Do you want me to check with you before I post anything?”

“You can, if you want to, but you don’t have to.”

“I want to take a selfie of us right now and post it,” Magnus chirped as he pulled out his phone. They were sitting on the ground. He angled the phone above them so they could be seen at least to their waists.

Alec posted his pic with the caption, “Taking a week in the #OffSeason to experience new things. #HappiestPlaceOnEarth #FirstVisit with @PrinceBane1623”

Magnus posted his pic with the caption, “Waiting in line to see #Aladdin in one of my favorite places in the world. If I had a genie, I wouldn’t need any wishes. Oh! We’re #disneybounding. Can you figure out our characters? with @aleclightwood”

They each liked each others’ posts and then silenced their phones as they entered the theater.

“Do you think we’ll get more likes than Chairman Meow?”

“Wait,” Alec stopped and grabbed Magnus’ arm. “Where is Chairman Meow? Who’s feeding him?”

“Don’t worry, Alexander.” Magnus assured him. “Cat is checking in on him. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed that she’s been posting his pictures while we’ve been gone. You usually like every one of his posts. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“I haven’t really been on at all since we left.” Alexander admitted sheepishly. Magnus thought to himself about how amazing it was to have someone’s complete and undivided focus. He could definitely get used to this.

They enjoyed the show, laughing easily and often. Alec pointed out when he noticed that they used different actors when they did the flying carpet ride so the timing could be right. Magnus whispered to Alec that a lot of the jokes that the genie told changed to whatever was happening in pop culture at the time.

After that, they rode Soarin’ again and then Midway Mania one more time. They made a wager that whoever won got to pick where they’d have dinner. Alec won again. He picked a place in Downtown Disney that they had passed on their way that had caught his eye called Ralph Brennan’s Jazz Kitchen. Magnus told him it was a great choice.

They split a starter of popcorn calamari then ordered pasta jambalaya and bbq shrimp and grits. Halfway through their entrees, they each tried what the other had ordered. While they both liked what they had ordered for themselves, they ended up liking what the other had ordered even better, so they decided to trade and finish each other’s meals. Magnus insisted that they had to order the beignets for dessert and Alec easily agreed.

After dinner, they went back into the park. Magnus told Alec that they actually had enough time to do one more ride, but if they did, they wouldn’t find quite as good of a spot for the World of Color show. Or they could camp out in a good spot and just sit and talk until the show started. Alec opted for camping out in a good spot until the show started. They were able to find an empty bench in the Paradise Gardens Park fairly close to the water. Magnus sat at the end of the bench and this time Alec nestled his back against Magnus’ chest. They had to adjust a little to find a comfortable angle, but they managed it and settled into conversation about their favorite parts of the day.

Alec noted that the World of Color show had similar elements to the firework show from the night before. There were no fireworks, but there were scenes projected onto sheets of water instead of the castle in Disneyland. The water shot up in patterns similarly to the fireworks though. The first scenes that were projected were from The Little Mermaid and Alec smiled to himself remembering his and Magnus’ outfits from the day before. Then there were scenes from Finding Nemo, and Wall-E. Alec was mesmerized by the way the lights flickered and swirled off the jets of water.

He felt like he was overusing the word this week, but how else do you describe these things other than ‘magical’? There were scenes from Toy Story and that took Alec back to the day he had watched them all and the phone call he had had with Magnus that day. The colors of the balloons from the scene from UP were unbelievable and Alec was beginning to understand the reasoning behind the name of the show.

How they could do this all with sprays of water was pretty incredible. Then there were scenes from Aladdin and Alec was back in the theater just earlier that day with Magnus, and taking another step forward in their relationship while in line for the show.

There were scenes from A Bug’s Life and Pirates of the Caribbean and The Lion King and more pyrotechnics. Near the end there were multiple scenes of princes with their princesses, having their true love’s kiss. Alec looked around and noticed the couples around them had all started to kiss too. He wondered if he and Magnus should kiss. It didn’t feel quite right to since the theme had been true love’s kiss, but he wanted to do something, so he turned and placed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

Magnus left the bathroom door open while he removed his makeup. Alec joined him to brush his teeth. It was a short moment of domesticity and they enjoyed it in companionable silence, grinning at each other occasionally through the mirror. Alec left again to change in the main room, and once Magnus was done with the rest of his skin care routine, he swung the door mostly closed to change as well.

Alec had gotten under the sheets in his bed and was texting Izzy about what they had done that day after she had texted him with quite a few exclamation points because of their Instagram posts. So he didn’t notice when Magnus came out of the bathroom.

Magnus leaned his hip on the corner of the wall between the bathroom and the foot of Alec’s bed and watched him. Alec finally felt Magnus’ eyes on him. Before looking up he steadied himself to prepare to see that tempting expanse of collarbone because of that stupid sleep shirt from the first night that he assumed Magnus was wearing again. He was absolutely not prepared for the vision that actually stood in front of him.

Magnus was wearing one of Alec’s short sleeve baseball style t-shirts where the sleeves are a different color from the body. He must have grabbed it out of one of the drawers Alec had dropped his clothes into but hadn’t worn since he was wearing mostly shirts Magnus had brought. It was only slightly baggy on Magnus but still seemed to show off his figure.

Alec let his eyes trail lower and narrowed his eyes to black boxer briefs. Those were Alec’s too. Alec closed his eyes, dropped his head back against the headboard with a thunk, and groaned, “So not fair”. Magnus still hadn’t said anything or even moved. He was just standing there and now he was smirking.

“This is payback for last night and this morning, isn’t it?” Alec asked as he lifted his head back up and reopened his eyes. Magnus finally started moving. He moved down the side of Alec’s bed between Alec and the wall.

“I just thought maybe we could make out a little before we went to sleep.” Magnus answered as innocently as he could.

Alec swallowed. “And you thought you’d offer that while wearing only _my_ clothes?”

“Memory serves that it _is_ a pretty sure fire way to pique your interest, yes.”

“Is your memory forgetting that I wanted to do a lot more that night?” Alec licked his lips. Magnus was now close enough to touch but he didn’t trust himself in that moment so he kept his hands grasping tightly to his phone.

“Well, I was thinking we could get a little creative. Be able to take the edge off without technically progressing any bases..”

Alec’s mouth went dry. “I.. what did you have in mind?”

“Hands and mouths stay above the waist and bottoms stay on. But beyond that...” Magnus let the sentence trail off in possibilities and shrugged his shoulders. He was leaning against the wall by the head of Alec’s bed, hands held behind himself, waiting until he had explicit consent from Alec to go any further.

Alec licked his lips again. He waited a beat and then moved to set his phone down on the bedside table. But he wasn’t looking at what he was actually doing, so he missed and it fell between the bed and table. They both heard it but neither looked away. Instead, Alec pulled his sheets down and off of his legs in invitation. Magnus didn’t move. He just raised an eyebrow indicating that he needed something verbal from Alec.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Alec couldn’t hold back any longer. He reached out and grabbed the middle of his shirt and pulled Magnus on top of himself.

“Shit, I like it way too much when you manhandle me.” Magnus breathed as he casually adjusted to straddle across Alexander’s thighs.

“Like this?” Alexander reached up and slowly pulled Magnus’ face toward him by the back of his neck. And then their lips were finally pressed together. Magnus moaned as confirmation to Alexander’s question. The kiss was actually soft and slow and they stayed just like that for a while. But soon enough, the kiss started to deepen and hands started grazing down arms and up torsos.

Alexander moved his hands to just under the hem of his own shirt on Magnus’s body. But rather than directly grab the shirt, Alexander placed his whole hands underneath the shirt, onto Magnus’ bare skin. He let the shirt pool on his wrists as he slid his hands up, starting to get a feel of Magnus’ skin, his warmth, his muscles. Only when the shirt was over his head did Alexander actually grab onto it so he could ball it up and throw it across the room. Magnus then pulled Alexander’s shirt off as well, opting to drop it gently on the floor between their beds.

Next, Alexander was leaning forward, causing Magnus to lean back, reminding Magnus of their little make out session on the trunk of his car only days before. He was definitely hoping for a bit more satisfaction this time around. Magnus didn’t need to lean back quite so far this time and Alexander was supporting him with one hand on his lower back and the other on the middle of his back. He moved his head to the side as Alexander moved his mouth down to Magnus’ shoulder. Alexander alternated between kissing and sucking along his neck. When Alexander started sucking on Magnus’ collarbone he dropped his head back and groaned.

Alexander pulled his feet toward himself, causing his knees to go up and Magnus to slide forward until he was sitting entirely in Alexander’s lap with the obvious sign of Alexander’s arousal noticeably pressing into his ass. Magnus rolled his hips gently and Alexander jerked his own hips up at the friction. It felt good, but there wasn’t quite enough friction for Magnus to enjoy.

Magnus slid them both down the bed so Alexander was fully horizontal. He pushed his own feet down the bed and slotted his right knee in between Alexander’s knees and laid down so his body was flush with Alexander’s.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked looking down into Alexander’s eyes. “I don’t want you thinking I’m trying to steal third or anything.”

“Don’t stop,” Alec got out. “This is more than fucking okay.”

“I hope you still have enough underwear for the rest of the trip,” Magnus warned.

“Shut up,” Alec groaned. “Just help us get off.”

Alexander’s hands were at Magnus’ waist, holding him still while he bucked up against him. Magnus felt Alexander’s thumbs slide under the band of the boxer briefs. Magnus reached down, laced his fingers through Alexander’s, and lifted their entwined hands over their heads. He pushed the backs of Alexander’s hands against the pillows on either side of them. “No hands,” he murmured between kisses.

Magnus then started grinding down on Alexander in earnest. Their breathing continued to get shallower until Magnus couldn’t kiss him and breathe at the same time. He shifted himself so he could rest his forehead on Alexander’s shoulder, closed his eyes, and concentrated everything on the roll of his hips, looking for and finding the ways to get the most friction for the both of them.

Alec rolled his shoulders and pressed his head back harder into the pillows. He relished the feeling of Magnus’ hands pressing his own into the pillows, rendering them unusable. He fully appreciated the strength brimming under the surface of the slightly smaller man’s frame. Whenever he could, he arched his lower back and met Magnus’ hips with his own, feeling the symmetry of his cock pressed against Magnus’ hipbone and Magnus’ cock against the same place on his own hip bone. He was moaning, but wasn’t sure if it was anything particularly coherent. Probably Magnus’ name and a profanity dropped in every once in a while.

Neither one of them knew how long they moved like that against each other but they both felt it was too soon but also not soon enough when they felt their climaxes approaching. Alexander warned Magnus first that he was close. Magnus lifted his head back off of Alexander’s shoulder so he could look into his eyes.

“Cum, Alexander.” Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips against Alexander’s. As he slipped his tongue into Alexander’s hungry mouth he made a long, slow press against Alexander’s cock with his hip. Alexander moaned against Magnus’ tongue and came in his flannel pants. As soon as Alexander had finished, Magnus ground down one final time and let his own release wash over him and into Alexander’s boxer briefs that he was wearing.

When his own climax had abated, Magnus dropped onto the other side of the bed.

After another minute, Alec spoke. “As badly as I might want you to, I don’t think we can sleep in the same bed tonight.”

“Yeah, no.” Magnus agreed. “You are definitely right. And I promise you, I want to just as badly.” Magnus rolled out of the bed and went to the drawer he knew contained Alec’s boxer briefs. He counted how many clean pairs were left. As much as he wanted to be able to sleep in another pair, between the pair he was currently wearing that he had just spoiled, the pair Alexander would now be forced to wear to sleep, plus their final two days, there was only just enough. So he grabbed one pair and tossed it to Alexander before going to his own drawer to grab a pair of his own satin shorts, not bothering with a shirt.

Magnus moved into the bathroom and mostly closed the door to give them both privacy to clean up. He waited an extra minute in the bathroom to be sure Alexander had had enough time to get re-situated. When the rustling in the room seemed to have quieted, he turned off the light in the bathroom and moved back into the bedroom. He stepped in between their beds and leaned over Alexander to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Good night, Alexander,” he whispered before turning off the light between the beds and slipping into his own.

“Goodnight, Mags.”

They both went to sleep sated with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y’all knew it had to be coming.. but shit is about to hit the fan.. Just thought I’d give at least a little warning.


	8. It's A Small World After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland, Day #3 (Thursday)  
> Halloween day (October 31st)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every social media commenter has impeccable grammar and spelling because I just couldn’t bring myself to intentionally put in mistakes. Sorry if that makes it less believable.  
> 5.2k more words for you to enjoy!

Alec was a little surprised by the fact that he woke up first Thursday morning. Even though Magnus had initially complained about the early time of their first date, Alec had only ever experienced a chipper Magnus whenever he got to see him in the morning. And all this week, Magnus had been awake at the same time or before him. He thought about the dream he had been having before he woke up. Or maybe it hadn’t been a dream. Alec shifted his hips in a stretch and remembered the wonderful weight that had been pressed down on his hips the night before. He smiled and looked over to Magnus’ bed.

Magnus was sleeping face first in his bed. Alec wasn’t even sure how Magnus was breathing. He kind of wanted to take a picture of Magnus, but knew he probably shouldn’t. Alec looked around his bed, realizing he didn’t know where is phone was. He softly patted around the bed then leaned over to look on the floor on either side of his bed. He could remember texting Izzy while he was in bed last night, but then Magnus had come out of the bathroom in Alec’s clothes and all he remembered after that was Magnus.

“It’s between the bed and the bedside table.” Magnus mumbled through his pillow.

Alec winced like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No. I’ve been awake for a little while. Just didn’t want to move.”

Alec found his phone and walked around his bed to come over to Magnus’ bed. “But it’s our last day,” Alec remarked with a light laugh as he dropped onto the foot of Magnus’ bed so it bounced a little. “I figured you’d be bouncing around like Tigger to get us out and on our way to get the most out of it.”

Magnus groaned but didn’t move. Alec wasn’t sure what was wrong. Did he not sleep well? Was he feeling sick? Was he not feeling as happy about the night before as Alec was? He reached out and rested his hand where Magnus’ calf was lying beneath the sheets. Magnus didn’t flinch from his touch. That seemed to be a good sign.

“Magnus?” He asked carefully. For a second, nothing seemed to change. Then Magnus shot up, pushing his chest off the bed with his arms.

“Alexander! Last day! Yes. Sorry.” All seemed to rush out of his mouth at once as Magnus jumped out of the bed. Alec blinked at the split second transformation.

“Magnus, do you jump out of bed like that every morning?” Alec asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. That was how Magnus had extricated himself from the bed they shared the morning before, but Alec had figured it had more to do with their closeness than anything else and the first morning Magnus had been the first one up, so Alec hadn’t seen how he gotten out of bed.

Magnus turned to look at Alec before he made it to the bathroom. “What? Oh, uh, no. Honest, I don’t.” Magnus chuckled. “My brain was just a little groggy still and you helped jump start it.” Magnus walked back over to where Alec was still sitting on the edge of his bed, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss. When he leaned back he gave Alec his most winning smile. “So let’s get our last day started, shall we?” Magnus didn’t wait for an answer as he immediately turned and walked into the bathroom.

Alec’s eyes followed Magnus until the door closed. That was weird, right? But then Magnus seemed to go back to normal. Magnus just hadn’t been fully awake yet. That made sense. That happened to Alec sometimes too. He brushed it off and unlocked his phone.

When Magnus came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he found Alexander still sitting on the edge of the bed staring wide eyed at his phone. Magnus stopped in the middle of the room.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“I.. um.. I think so..” Alexander seemed okay. Shocked, maybe, but not upset. “We never really checked our notifications after we posted those pictures yesterday.”

“Oh yeah!” Magnus remembered, plopping down next to Alexander on the bed. “Are we getting tons of likes?” He leaned across the bed to grab his own phone off the nightstand on its far side. He noticed Alexander’s glance shift from his phone to Magnus’ still shirtless torso. He may have added an extra stretch and flex for Alexander’s benefit. He got a thrill from those unguarded looks Alexander would give him, like he had no shame in the fact that he was looking.

Magnus took his own opportunity to look at the shirtless man next to him and noticed Alexander’s already straight frame straighten a fraction more. It almost gave the effect of his wings spreading and displaying just for Magnus. Magnus wanted to reach out and feel across those muscles once again. The fact that neither of them could resist the opportunity to look proved that they really had only taken the edge off the night before. They both were still brimming with desire for each other. Magnus sat back up and Alexander returned his focus to his own phone.

“I texted Izzy briefly last night” Alexander resumed. “But I hadn’t looked at my other notifications. This is definitely a different response than my other posts usually get.”

Magnus chuckled, “I can imagine. You’re not worried about the negative stuff, right? There’s always going to be negative stuff.”

“Yeah,” Alec answered. “I’m used to that and mostly being able to ignore it. But, well,” Alec paused to try to figure out exactly how to say the next part. “You should probably look at your post.”

“Oh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec and then navigated to his post on his phone. His posture slumped down when he saw her name. “Damn it.”

Magnus scanned through some comments from his post.

  * Still think you should be with @camillebelcourt. She’s the best you’ll ever get
  * I totally knew you were together with your Q & As earlier this week! So cute!!
  * But does @chairmanmeow approve???
  * You guys are so freaking cute 😍
  * **[@camillebelcourt] Dating a baseball player was so five years ago. There are easier ways to get my attention 😉**
  * Such an obvious ploy to try to get @camillebelcourt back. @aleclightwood deserves better.
  * Stunning couple!
  * Can you guys please adopt me??
  * **[@camillebelcourt] oh Maggie, he won’t get you more celebrity status than I did. Though, maybe when you break up…**
  * @princebane1623 looks so much happier now.
  * You’re totally Tomatoa and Han Solo! Great #disneybounding choices.
  * Is it too early to call them #Malec?
  * Hope you’re not with another cheater, you know how baseball players are...



Then he scanned through some more comments on Alexander’s post.

  * @aleclightwood is just another pit stop for @princebane1623, he changes partners like underwear.
  * #OffSeasonRomance anyone?
  * Get yourself a SO that looks at you the way they look at each other. #RelationshipGoals
  * @princebane1623 is just a stunt so he can help his daddy prove that he’s gay
  * Hope you love #Disneyland. It’s one of my favorite places.
  * Don’t waste your time. @princebane1623 still loves @camillebelcourt
  * Is it too early to call them #Malec
  * I am @aleclightwood’s trash!
  * So hot. 🔥🔥 Wonder how they met??
  * Can you guys please adopt me??
  * OMG, this looks like a #PromPicture. #TooCute
  * I ship it
  * **[@camillebelcourt] He even dragged you to #OurPlace. smh**



“What are the chances,” Magnus began, “that we can silence our phones again and just enjoy our last day?”

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, unsure if avoiding the comments was a good or bad route to take.

“Yeah,” Magnus sighed. “I was just really hoping we could be in L.A. without Cruella de Vil rearing her ugly head.”

Alec snorted. “She skins puppies, too??”

“I mean, I wouldn’t exactly put it past her.” Magnus replied. His lips started to curve up slightly as the levity in Alec’s tone began to creep into his own mood.

“If you’re okay, I’m okay.” Alec gave Magnus a tentative but, he hoped, supportive smile.

“I’m okay. Let’s just go enjoy our last day.” Magnus smiled back and leaned over for a kiss. The kiss was cautious at first for both of them. Then they settled into it, relaxing back into the feel of lips that were becoming more and more familiar. Hands moved up to bare torsos, beginning to explore, when Alec all of a sudden grasped Magnus’ shoulders and pulled them apart.

“Oh crap. What if Chairman Meow _doesn’t_ approve?” Alec asked, somewhat seriously.

“Then, I’m sorry Alexander, but we never really had a chance.” Magnus got up and sauntered across the room to start getting ready. Alec wasn’t entirely sure if Magnus was joking or not.

* * *

For their final day in the park, Alexander was dressing as Woody. He was so busy ordering them breakfast and reassuring Izzy that they were fine with all of the online comments, that he had only put on his jeans by the time Magnus was done and back in the room. Magnus decided that he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity and have as much fun putting clothes _on_ Alexander as he could taking them off. He picked up the yellow and black plaid flannel shirt and stepped up to Alexander.

Alec reached to take the shirt, but Magnus kept hold of it and stepped around him, holding it open. Alec raised an eyebrow but let Magnus slip it onto his shoulders. Magnus came back around and slowly began to button the shirt, starting at the top but leaving the first two unbuttoned. Alec stood motionless feeling the palpable tension between them. When Magnus got to the bottom buttons, Alec involuntarily flexed his abdominal muscles and bit his lip.

Magnus noticed the flex and let his fingers dance lightly across the final bits of open skin. He ran his fingers against the top of Alexander’s jeans as he pretended to straighten the shirt down. He then reached down to pick up the red bandana that would tie around Alexander’s neck to finish off the look. Magnus paused, looking from the bandana to Alexander. The bandana fell from his hands onto the floor.

“Oops.” Magnus whispered, glint in his eye.

“Magnus,” Alec warned.

Magnus winked then sank down to his knees. When he leaned to the side to pick up the bandana he reached out his hand to Alec’s thigh to stabilize himself. Alec hissed at the contact.

“What happened to hands and mouths staying above the waist?” Alec reminded Magnus, using every bit of his self control he could muster. Magnus let his hand move up an inch and then let go and stood back up.

“Sorry. Couldn’t control myself.” Magnus wrapped the bandana around Alexander’s neck and held on to both ends. He noticed the conflict happening behind Alexander’s eyes. He pulled Alexander toward him until their faces were inches apart. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I went too far.”

After a few seconds, Alec closed the distance and kissed Magnus with all the pent up passion that was building inside him. He kissed along Magnus’ jaw until he got to his ear. “Be careful what you start, Magnus,” he whispered before stepping away. Magnus’ was smirking and after tying off the bandana, he reached for the brown boots and belt to finish the outfit.

Alec took them from Magnus. “Yeah, I think I better put on my belt and shoes myself.” As he put his shoes on, he took in all of Magnus’ outfit.

Magnus was dressed as Buzz. He wore a long sleeve green shirt whose collar was so wide, it barely stayed on the edges of Magnus’ shoulders. The white jeans he wore were so ridiculously tight that Magnus had actually had a moment of hesitation when he considered that he’d be spending all day next to Alexander and, if he thought at all about what they had done the night before, what might rapidly become painfully obvious. He decided he could keep it locked down for the sake of the costume. He accessorized with a purple belt and necklaces and a pair of lime green Chuck Taylors. He had changed out the gold in his hair from the day before for purple.

“Talk about ‘not fair’.” Alec exclaimed when he had taken it all in. “How do you even pull off lime green? That shouldn’t be possible.”

“You want me to pull this off, darling?” Okay, so maybe Magnus was going to have a little bit of trouble locking it down.

“Stop it. Those collar bones are going to be enough of a distraction all day. And are you sure they’re going to let you in the park in those pants?”

* * *

They did, in fact, let Magnus in the park, and they were walking back through the Disneyland gates 20 minutes later. Magnus took them back to the Indiana Jones ride first and then Alexander took his turn leading and took them back to the Haunted Mansion. Magnus tried not to swoon, watching Alexander become comfortable navigating around the park and remembering Magnus’ favorite rides.

Then it was on to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. They passed The Golden Horseshoe where there were actors putting on some sort of show and pulling in people from the crowd around them. Alec pulled back, still close enough to watch but far enough away to not get pulled in themselves. Magnus followed his lead and hung back as well.

They got Maleficent churros outside Sleeping Beauty’s Castle. As they were munching on their churros, they watched as a man got down on his knee and proposed to his girlfriend. Alec noticed Magnus look with what, he thought, was wistfully at the happy couple.

“Did you propose to her here?” Alec asked timidly, not sure he wanted to know the answer. He knew Magnus had been to Disneyland countless number of times, but selfishly he had hoped that their time there was somehow different. Unique and just theirs.

“What?” Magnus was broken out of his thoughts.

“Camille. In one of her comments she called Disneyland ‘our spot’ like this is where you two would come. Did you propose to her here?” He was having so much fun creating memories here with Magnus and he didn’t like thinking of important memories that Magnus may have had with Camille here too.

“I only brought Camille to Disneyland once and it was a disaster,” Magnus began to explain. “She hadn’t wanted to go on any rides and she treated it as just one big publicity opportunity. She also hadn’t wanted to stay more than four hours which ended up being fine with me since we didn’t really do much but go to a couple of the character shows which she said were boring. And she was critical of every Disney princess we came across, picking apart every little thing and destroying the magic. I never asked her to come with me again and she never offered.”

“Oh. Okay.” Alec wavered between feeling happy that Magnus didn’t have any good memories with Camille there and upset that he had brought her up. He felt like he had just broken the spell they had been under having been able to forget about her comments they had read that morning.

“Hey, look at me,” Magnus reached up and pressed his palm to Alec’s jaw, gently rubbing at his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I’d never try to reuse my past with you. No, I don’t usually come here alone, but it’s not, like, a move or anything. And it’s okay to bring her up if there’s something you want to know. I’ll do my best to answer.”

“Thanks,” Alec responded, still somewhat meekly. “I feel like I just spoiled how good the day has been by bringing her up.”

“Oh is that all?” Magnus grinned. “I am pretty confident there is plenty that we can do to get her back out of both of our minds.” Magnus lifted his hand to Alec.

“You’re not going to quote Aladdin to me right now are you?” Alec asked jokingly.

“I don’t know,” Magnus replied with a twinkle in his eye. “Do you trust me?”

Alec groaned half heartedly then placed his hand in Magnus’. “Sometimes I really wonder why, but yes, I do.” They continued to hold hands as they walked through Sleeping Beauty’s Castle and looked at the 3-D models of Sleeping Beauty’s story. Alec loved that whenever they held hands, Magnus’ thumb would rub gently along the inside of his wrist.

When they were in their fast pass line for the Matterhorn, Alec asked Magnus about the water ride next to it. Magnus told him it was the Finding Nemo Submarine ride. He explained that it wasn’t his favorite, but Alec could go on it, if he wanted to. Alec said that he didn’t need to go on it if Magnus didn’t want to. There were plenty of other things to do. They went back into Tomorrowland to ride Star Tours again and got lunch at the Galactic Grill while they watched kids being trained to be Jedi.

After lunch, they headed back up to Fantasyland and rode It’s A Small World. Magnus tried to prepare Alec for the fact that he would have the song stuck in his head for the rest of the day. He told Alec that the song was played roughly 1,000 times in one day. They took pictures with some of the different animal topiaries in the line.

From there they went up to Toontown where they took pictures in the fire truck and with a fake dumbbell. Magnus immediately changed his phone’s background picture to Alexander, muscles tensed as he pretended to lift the dumbbell. Alec changed his to Magnus holding onto the bars from within the Toontown jail. Magnus discreetly asked Alec if he wanted to lock him up to which Alec did not respond. But Magnus took the blush that creeped onto his cheeks as answer enough.

Magnus explained to Alec that many of the props in Toontown made noises and talked to you if you tried to move them. So they went around pulling random doorknobs, trying to open mailboxes, and jumping on manhole covers to discover as many as they could.

They watched the Mickey And The Magic Paintbrush show at the Fantasyland Theater then found a good spot to stake out on Main Street for the Magic Happens parade. While they were sitting on the curb waiting for the parade to start Magnus jumped up and told Alec to wait there and that he’d be right back. Alec watched as Magnus crossed the street and went into a place called Candy Palace and Candy Kitchen and then come back out a few minutes later with a small box. When Magnus sat back down, he opened the box to Alec. It was filled with a dozen different types of fudge.

“It’s a good thing we’re only spending 3 days in the parks,” Alec commented, taking one of the pieces of fudge out of the box. “As it is, I feel like I’m going to have to double my time at the gym for the next two weeks just to make up for all of the snacks we’ve eaten while we’ve been here.”

“I’m sorry. I can stop with the sweets and the snacks. I figured you’d say something if it was too much or not allowed for any food restrictions you might have.”

“No, it’s fine.” Alec reassured him. “I was mostly joking. And if you think we’re going to leave today without one more of those pineapple whip things, you are definitely mistaken.”

Magnus chuckled and took his own piece of fudge. Then he hid the box from Alec when he tried to take another piece, claiming that he was doing it for his own good. Obviously he had to save room for the pineapple Dole whip. They watched and enjoyed the parade and Magnus caved and let them both have one more piece of fudge.

On their way back to the Tiki Room, Magnus asked Alec what he wanted to do with their final few hours before they headed back to the room to change into their costumes for their final night of Mickey’s Halloween Party. Alec told him he’d like to ride Pirates of the Caribbean one final time and then whatever Magnus wanted to do was fine.

This time, when they were in the Tiki Room, Alec was the one who tried to initiate a make out session. But when he gently settled his hand on Magnus’ knee, Magnus was quickly reminded of the tightness of his white pants and begrudgingly pulled them apart before he could find himself in an embarrassing position.

They had just enough time to ride Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, and the Haunted Mansion one final time and then they headed back to their hotel to get ready for the evening.

* * *

While Magnus was in the bathroom redoing his hair and makeup, Alec noticed a text from Izzy referencing a new comment on his picture from the day before from Camille. Against his better judgment, he opened the app and read the comment Izzy had mentioned.

Alec sat on his bed for a minute wondering about this new information. Magnus had told him that he could ask about Camille stuff. He finally decided to ask and walked over to the open bathroom door.

He stood in the doorway another minute just watching. Magnus was in a robe applying his makeup for his Maleficent costume. Magnus paused to looked at him through the mirror.

“Who is Will Herondale?”

“Damn it, Camille.” Magnus dropped his eyeliner onto the counter. “What did she say now?”

“I guess she is alluding to the fact that I look like him?” Alec paused and watched Magnus’ reaction. Magnus turned to look at him like he was comparing him to this other person for the first time. Magnus’ mouth pursed to one side as he considered and then he shook his head. So Alec continued. “Will responded to what Camille said. He speaks pretty highly of you.” He held out his phone to Magnus who took it and read both comments. Alec definitely noticed the slight blush that made its way to Magnus’ cheeks.

  * **[@camillebelcourt] Maggie certainly does have a type, doesn’t he? … @willherondale anyone?**
  * [@willherondale] Don’t drag me into this @camillebelcourt and leave @princebane1623 the hell alone. He’s a better man than you will ever be able to deserve and I hope he and @aleclightwood are very happy together.



Magnus looked up in time to see the worry and hurt flicker through Alexander’s eyes. “No, it’s nothing like that. Please believe me.” He sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain in more detail if he wanted to fully remove that look from Alexander’s face.

“Will was a minor league player back in L.A. who had just proposed to his girlfriend, Tessa, when my father gentrified their neighborhood. As I am sure you are more than well aware, minor league players don’t make a whole lot of money.” Alexander snorted as if to say that Magnus didn’t know the half of it. “This happened when I was just starting to realize the negative impact of what we were doing and so I helped them find new housing that they could afford. After Camille’s dalliances came out, and she knew I wasn’t coming back, she started rumors that I was cheating on her too with Will _and_ his fiancé. You know, since I’m bisexual and everything.”

“She really is a piece of work isn’t she?” This time it was Magnus’ turn to snort at the understatement. Alec noticed Magnus hesitate with a look in his eyes like there was something else he wanted to say but apparently felt he couldn’t for whatever reason. “What is it?”

“I’m just wondering,” Magnus began. “If maybe you were right before, about us not posting anything. We could take the pictures down and go back to how things were.”

Alec paused to find the right words. “If you really want to, we can.” He could see the resignation in Magnus’ eyes. “But we didn’t post them for anyone else. We posted it for us. Right?”

“Yeah. But if it’s causing this much trouble, maybe we’re better off just not.”

“I was actually thinking that maybe we should post _more_ pictures. You said that’s what worked before, right? When she was posting all of that stuff about the wedding, so you started posting pictures of you at your club.”

“While that did work the last time, yes, her motivation then had been self preservation. So when it no longer was her best option, she moved on to other methods. But this is something different. This is something more spiteful or vindictive.”

They stood there for another minute then Magnus sat down on the edge of the tub. “You know, I’m not really feeling like going back to the park tonight. Would you be upset if we just got some room service, ate more fudge, and watched the fireworks from our balcony? I know it’s our last night, so if you really want to go back, we can.”

“No, we can stay here, that’s totally fine. Whatever you want to do.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

After eating their room service dinner, they pulled their little couch to the open doors of their balcony so they could sit together. Magnus had removed his makeup and convinced Alec to wear his robe too.

They found out about the next post from Raphael. He sent Magnus a screenshot followed by quite a few expletives. The picture Camille posted was of her and Magnus the one time they had gone to Disneyland. She captioned it, "Who makes him happier? #TBT #ThrowBackThursday".

“I should go talk to her,” Magnus sighed.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, shifting slightly to look at Magnus.

“She’s only going to get worse, unless I shut it down. She’s egging me on to get me to engage. She won’t stop until I surface.”

“I really don’t like it. Isn’t that just giving her what she wants? What do Ragnor or Raphael think? They knew her, right?”

“Yeah, they went right to Catarina.”  
  
“Remind me, Cat is…?”

“My nurse friend who followed me up to San Francisco the year after I left and the one currently watching Chairman.”

“Right. So what did Cat say?”

“That she would fly down and deal with the ‘harpy’ herself if she didn’t know that I’d stubbornly deny her offer and insist on dealing with it myself.”

“I wish you’d take her up on it.”

“I know. But hey, I’ll go deal with her in the morning and you can go check out Downtown Disney while you wait since we never got the chance. Then I’ll get back, all will be right with the world again, and we can have a wonderful drive back home. How does that sound?”

“Like you’re trying to convince yourself as much as you’re trying to convince me that any of this is a good idea.”

“We can hope, can’t we? Besides, look what I have to come back to.” Magnus reached up and placed his hand on the back of Alec’s neck. He ran his hand up until his fingers were tangled in Alec’s hair. “I can get through anything with this kind of incentive.”

“Yeah.. shut up and kiss me then to help us forget our troubles.” Alec half grumbled in resignation.

They sat and alternated between watching the fireworks and sharing slow, longful kisses. When the fireworks were finished, Magnus settled his back against Alec’s chest, letting their breathing sync to each other.

“I bet she probably doesn’t even remember that today was my birthday.” Magnus said quietly, almost as if he hadn’t realized he was saying it out loud, as they continued to sit by the balcony. But then, Alexander’s breathing changed. His chest had stuttered against Magnus’ back and now it felt like he was holding his breath. Why was Alexander holding his breath? Did he say something shocking?

 _Shit_.

“Alexander?” He started nervously, but didn’t turn to face him.

“Today’s your birthday?” Alec could tell that Magnus hadn’t realized what he said and now he seemed worried about the fact that he’d said it. “Your birthday is on Halloween? Is that why you like being at Disneyland so much during Halloween?”

“Yeah..”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec tried to be as gentle as possible and not show his hurt. It seemed like such a small thing to share amidst everything else they’d already discussed.

“I was nervous enough to ask you to come here with me in general, I didn’t want you to freak out about what it meant that I asked you to go on my birthday, let alone a milestone one.” Magnus snapped his mouth shut, but it was too late.

 _Shit_.

“Mags?” Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus’ walls seem to be going up. He kept his voice even and tried to proceed with caution, talking softly into Magnus’ ear. “How old are you now?”

“Thirty.” Magnus’s answered, voice just over a whisper.

“You didn’t want to do anything big back home?”

“I don’t really do birthday parties.”

“Magnus. I follow your cat on social media, remember? I know how big of a party you threw for him this year for his birthday."

“That’s different. That was for my cat. I throw parties for others all the time.” Magnus said as nonchalantly as he could.

“When was the last time you had a birthday party for yourself?”

Magnus didn’t answer.

“Does this have something to do with how you woke up this morning?”

“You know, sometimes I really wish you were a little less perceptive.” Magnus deflected, trying to shift the conversation.

Alec noticed that Magnus was no longer answering his questions and there was a nervousness to what he did say. “Do you really though?”

“See, like that. Stop it.” Magnus tried to joke.

Alec decided to drop it. He knew that he could probably push Magnus into explaining what this was about, but he could tell Magnus was getting evasive. And with everything already happening with Camille he didn’t want to have Magnus get overwhelmed and potentially push him away or fully shut down. So he just pulled Magnus a little tighter to his chest.

“Okay, Mags. But I’m here if you do want to talk to me about it.”

Alec could feel Magnus relax fractionally in his arms. Neither of them said anything more about it. When both of their breathing settled back down to a consistent rhythm, Alec gently led Magnus to his bed and kissed him softly goodnight before getting in his own bed. He lay on his side facing Magnus and watched his back slowly rise and fall until he could tell Magnus had drifted off to sleep. Magnus seemed so far away and Alec just wished he could’ve held him through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.  
> I promise Chapter 9 ends much better.


	9. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Disneyland, (Friday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shout out to @Andimc13 for amazing comments that elevate my writings to new levels.  
> I feel like every word of this chapter was a struggle to get out, but I’m so happy with the outcome.  
> This chapter is a birthday present to Magnus, but also to me because today actually is my birthday. 😀  
> 5.7k words this time.

Magnus slept fitfully all night. At five in the morning he got out of bed and made his way to the hotel’s fitness center to try to quiet his mind. There were too many voices fighting for dominance in his thoughts.

There was Raphael telling him that no one else could fix him and Camille telling him he was only good for his reputation. There was Ragnor telling him that he needed to fight for the person that was able to tear down his walls and Catarina telling him he had a good heart under all the glitter. There was his father telling him he was only good for the money he could earn and then there was Alexander telling him that just as he was, he was valued, without conditions. But he couldn’t hear his own voice through it all.

He spent twenty minutes struggling through a few yoga poses. When that did nothing to dispel the noise, he moved on to t’ai chi. After an hour, his mind had finally quieted. But by the time he was back in the room, all of the worries and uncertainties came seeping back. Magnus quietly moved through the room as he got dressed. When he noticed Alexander’s baseball shirt from two nights before bunched up by the balcony, he picked it up and folded it to put away. He stood for a moment in front of the dresser, folded shirt in hand. It felt like he was compartmentalizing everything, putting Alexander away so he could go see Camille, and that felt immensely wrong.

He looked over at Alexander and thought about the last month. Thought about how much he had already hurt this beautiful man that he didn’t deserve. How despite all of it, Alexander kept giving him more chances, kept giving him the benefit of the doubt. Was he sabotaging this because he knew he’d never be able to deserve Alexander? But he wanted to deserve him. He wanted to be the one to make him happy. He wanted to be the one to take away his pain, not the one to cause it.

He walked into the bathroom, still holding the shirt. He set it gently on the bathroom counter. As he got ready, he kept glancing over at the shirt, considering everything that it represented. All the possibilities he could hope for if only he’d choose it without holding back. He wanted it, but it terrified him. But he also realized that as hard as it was to open himself to the unknown, not opening himself up had gotten him to this morning. And wasn’t this reality just as bad?

Magnus shrugged off the shirt he had put on earlier and reached for the heather gray shirt with blue sleeves folded on the countertop. If he was going to do this, he wasn’t going to put Alexander away, he was going to bring Alexander with him, even in this small way. He lined his eyes heavily with dark blue to match the sleeves of the shirt. When he was done getting ready, he went back into the bedroom and knelt next to Alexander’s bed. He noticed that Alexander was facing his own empty bed. Logically, he figured that Alexander probably just favored sleeping on his left side, but a small part of him wondered if maybe Alexander faced his bed so Magnus could be the last thing he saw when he went to sleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up. Alexander seemed like he could be that type of man.

Magnus reached out his hand, placed it on Alexander’s shoulder, and rubbed back and forth gently along his bicep. “Alexander.”

Alexander’s eyes fluttered open. “Magnus?”

“Hey,” Magnus softly answered. “I wanted to let you know that I am leaving and I’ll be back soon. I just didn’t want you to wake up with me already gone.” He waited for the recognition to register in Alexander’s eyes. “If you end up going to Downtown Disney, you should get breakfast at La Brea Bakery. I meant to take you there earlier in the week.”

“Okay,” Alexander responded sleepily. “You could come with me, you know. Instead of going to see her.”

Magnus sighed. “I wish it were that simple. I’ll be back soon though, okay?”

Alexander sighed too. “Yeah.”

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alexander on the forehead. He stood up and walked out the door, silently praying to anyone who would listen that he wasn’t making a mistake.

* * *

Magnus met Camille at a cafe that she had insisted upon because of whatever memories they supposedly had there. Magnus agreed just to get it over with.

“How long has it been, Maggie?” She purred too sweetly when she walked in the cafe. “Four.. Five years?”

“Five.” Magnus answered without emotion as he stood up and waited for her to sit down next to him. “Oddly, I haven’t missed you.”

“Of course you have, my love, otherwise, why come here today? And you didn’t block me on Instagram. You were obviously trying to get my attention. Well, now, here I am.”

“I didn’t block you because that takes actual thought, and I no longer have any thoughts about you.” Magnus attempted to explain. “Besides, if I had blocked you, I’m sure you would have just come up with more creative ways to disrupt my life. But according to the social media responses, you’re reportedly dating one of your current costars, Simon Lewis, if that is to be believed? So why harass us at all?”

“My little caramel,” Camille off-handedly confirmed. “I am beginning to tire of him though. No one could keep me _engaged_ for quite as long as you could. We both know you will come back home eventually.”

“Why would I ever go back to you when I have an amazing thing going with someone who actually believes I am worthy of kindness and loyalty and love?”

“Ah yes.” Camille purred, tracing a finger along the back of Magnus’ hand. “The beautiful baseball player.” Magnus pulled his hand away and placed both hands in his lap. “And where does your darling Alec think you are right now?”

“He knows exactly where I am.” Magnus supplied confidently. “I’m not going to lie to him.”

“No,” Camille smiled a dark smile that distorted her otherwise beautiful features. “You’re just going to leave him alone while you go have a friendly chat with your ex-fiancé.”

“A _friendly_ chat to tell you to stop interfering in our lives,” he pointed out.

Camille placed her hand on his chest. “Magnus, I love you.”

“You don’t love me.” Magnus denied. He reached up and lightly took hold of her wrist and removed her hand. “You only play at love in front of the camera. If love were food, I would have starved on the bones you gave me.”

“The others before were just fleeting dalliances, love.” Camille explained dismissively as easily as if she were dismissing a room full of teenagers from their classroom. “You must have known I would come back for you.”

“I don’t want you to come back for me.” Magnus insisted, trying to keep his voice from raising and causing a scene. “You may have a part of my past, but Alexander is my future.” And in that moment, Magnus knew exactly what he wanted. It had been so clearly staring him in the face but he had been too afraid and stubborn to admit it.

As he was coming to this realization, he failed to notice that Camille had leaned in closely until her lips were pressed aggressively against his. A second later he had his senses back. He placed both hands on either shoulder and hastily pushed her out of his space.

“You’re making a fool of yourself,” Magnus exclaimed. “I’m done. We’re done. These schemes aren’t going to work anymore. You don’t even want me, you’re just bored and don’t want to see me happy with anyone else. But, Camille. I am happy. And you can’t change that. So please just go focus on finding your own happiness.”

“Maggie-“ Camille began. But Magnus was absolutely done. Done talking, done trying to persuade, done wasting his time.

“-I have fought my ass off to move on from you and everything I loathed back in L.A. to take back the life that you held captive for too long. You have no more power over me. Goodbye, Camille.” He stood up and walked out without ever glancing back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alec tried to distract himself with shopping in Downtown Disney.

Every time they had left their hotel earlier in the week, he had noticed the big Lego store with massive Disney scenes outside all created entirely of legos. He went in and bought a 2,925 piece kit of the Disneyland train and station for his younger brother, Max. Even though Max was 19 and would denounce the gift as a child’s toy, Alec knew that he would love it and spend hours enjoying putting it together.

Across from the Lego store was a large kiosk selling pins. Alec found one for the Soarin’ Around The World ride and bought it to put on his gym bag.

Next, he went into Marceline’s Confectionary and became completely overwhelmed by the plethora of sweets available all in one place. He watched the workers dip caramel apples for a while, then eventually bought a bag of chocolate covered marshmallows and an apple pie caramel apple to share with Magnus during the drive back.

Just past Marceline’s was the Disney Dress Shop. Alec hesitated only briefly before going in. He knew he’d probably be able to find something Izzy would love, and he’d gone on enough shopping trips with her to know her size. He wasn’t disappointed in their selection and soon was exiting the store with a Darth Vader halter dress he knew Izzy would love.

While he continued to walk around the area, Alec thought of something else that he could get but only within the actual park. So he used his annual pass to enter Disneyland to get to the Emporium on Main Street before exiting and heading back out to Downtown Disney.

In the World of Disney store he found Bo Peep Mickey ears that he thought would be cute for Magnus and a tank top with a picture of Bo Peep’s sheep that said “If lost, please return to Bo Peep” as a joke for himself to wear at some point around Magnus.

Alec was in line in the World of Disney store when he saw that Izzy was calling him. He hit the button to text her that he would call her right back and finished making his purchases. As soon as he was back out of the store, he pulled his phone out and pressed the button to call her.

“What the hell is happening down there?” Izzy jumped in as soon as she answered her phone.

Alec started at the greeting. “What do you mean?”

“Do you know where Magnus is right now?”

Alec hesitated only a moment. He knew that if she was asking she must already know. “He went to see Camille.”

“Alec, why the hell would he go see his ex while he’s on a weeklong date with _you_? And, better yet, why would you let him?”

“I told him I didn’t think it was a good idea but he said he needed to see her to shut things down.”

“You both are complete idiots.” Izzy cried in frustration. “You at least have a weak excuse because you’ve never experienced anyone like her, though she’s not far off from some of the cleat chasers I’m sure you’ve seen the other guys deal with. But Magnus was with her for three years. He should definitely know better than to try to reason with someone like her.”

“Izzy, what are you talking about?” Alec asked, confused. “Did something happen?”

“TMZ just posted a picture of the two of them, lip-locked.” Izzy sighed.

“That’s not.. it isn’t..” Alec sputtered. He was starting to feel lightheaded so he looked around for anywhere to sit down. He found a curb out of the way and sat.

“I know it isn’t, Alec.” Izzy confirmed to reassure him. “What did Magnus think he was going to accomplish?”

“He said,” Alec paused, trying to remember what Magnus had said the night before. “He said that she wouldn’t stop until he confronted her.”

“Idiots. The both of you. Camille is not the type of person you engage with. That _always_ adds fuel to the fire. She’s the type you completely and utterly ignore until she nails herself into her own coffin.”

“Izzy, how am I supposed to know these things? I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I told him I didn’t like it. I want this to work, so I supported him when he made the decision. What else can I do?”

“Alec, listen. I know I call you an idiot sometimes but we both know you are an incredibly smart guy. But you think that all of your brains come from experience and they don’t. Coach Hodge tried to get you to see that even back in high school, but he humored you and let you take your time to gain your confidence over an entire season rather than move you directly to shortstop to prove you could do it. You have an intuition that you hardly ever tap into that is just as important as your experience. You need to utilize that. You had alarm bells going off. You need to listen to those. I don’t care if you have to tie Magnus to a bed, you make him hear you.”

“But what if he still goes?” Alec asked, voice hardly more than a whisper.

“Then you fight and you compromise and you figure it out. Together. You put in the work, just like you do with baseball. Or you walk away like you did with basketball. You are an active participant in this relationship as long as you want to be in it. He needs to see that his actions are affecting someone else now and he has to take that into consideration.”

* * *

Magnus walked back into the hotel, he was bursting at the seams to tell Alexander the words that were dancing on the tip of his tongue. When he opened the hotel room door, he found Alec sitting on the couch and he looked inordinately weary.

“What happened?” Magnus asked cautiously.

“You tell me”. Alec tossed his phone onto the end of the bed between them. Magnus picked up the phone to see the posts of Camille kissing Magnus and it definitely did not look one sided in the pictures. He dropped onto the bed.

“Alexander, It’s not what it looks like.”

“Of course it’s not.” Alec scoffed. “You think I don’t know that? But has everything with me just been a ploy to get back at Camille? Dating a rival baseball player to get her attention? Is that why we came to Disneyland? To parade me around in front of her?”

Magnus was hurt that Alexander could think any of that, but looking at all of the pieces, he could completely see how Alexander could come to that conclusion. This had been exactly what she wanted. But he always had this blind spot when it came to Camille. He knew, he _knew_ how manipulative she was, but he always seemed to forget just what lengths she would go to get what she wanted. He didn’t know if there were even the right words to dig him out of this but he had to try. “Alexander, no. I wanted to share Disneyland with _you_. That’s why we came. If I could move Disneyland anywhere else to not be in the same town as her, I’d do it with a snap of my fingers right now.”

“I knew it was a bad idea for you to go see her,” Alexander confessed. “Catarina knew it was a bad idea. Izzy knew it was a bad idea. Fuck, I’m sure even Chairman Meow knew. So why did you go?”

“Because I was stupid. I thought I could reason with her.” Alexander arched an eyebrow at him. “No, you’re right, I didn’t. But I needed it to be something I could fix with reason and logic. Because if it wasn’t something I could fix with reason and logic then it was something that I fucked up. Again. I don’t want to fuck up again. Not with you. And that’s exactly what I ended up doing anyway. I want to make the right choices and I want to be with you.”

“I’m right here!” Alec pointed out, exasperated. “If you want to be with me, you can’t go off and try to do things on your own. Include me. Listen to me. You’re not alone in this. I don’t understand what you’re waiting for. What’s holding you back? I told you that I would wait, and I still stand by that. But I can’t do drama. If you need the drama that she obviously provides, then I’m not the guy for you.”

“I don’t want drama. I don’t want her. Please believe me.” Magnus begged, moving onto the other side of the couch and taking hold of both of Alec’s hands. “I just didn’t understand that I never truly let her go. I don’t expect you to understand, but when you’re with someone-“

“-Don’t you dare, Magnus.” Alexander growled, pulling his hands away but staying where he was. “Just because I’m inexperienced, doesn’t mean I can’t understand emotions and complex relationships.”

“No! That’s not what I meant. Damn it.” Magnus cursed himself. “Please, Alexander. I just mean, there was no one serious after her in all this time and rather than living with a hole in my heart, I left her there. It wasn’t pining. It was just a stop gap so I didn’t have to feel anything. There is no part of me that wants _anything_ to do with her. And that’s what I told her. I just didn’t realize that’s what I’d done until I met you and you couldn’t fit because of it. Leaving her there kept out the pain but it also stopped me from opening up to anyone new. Because I hadn’t let myself be open to it. I told her that this morning would be the last time she’d see me or hear from me. As soon as I got in my car, I blocked her from every conceivable thing online.”

But Magnus didn’t say what he really wanted to say so badly in that moment. He ached to finally tell Alexander that he had figured it out. That he was ready. That spot was open for him now. But he could tell by the look in Alexander’s eyes that he wouldn’t hear it. That he would think he was just doing it out of panic and desperation. And he _was_ panicked and he _was_ desperate. But that wasn’t why he was finally ready.

He knew he had to wait until Alexander forgave him for this morning. _If_ Alexander would forgive him. He should have known better than to go. He _had_ known better than to go. Once again, he did exactly what she had wanted him to do. But he was finally done with that. Done with her.

“I booked a flight back to San Francisco.” Alexander confessed and Magnus could feel a crack splinter through his heart. “I’m not sure six hours in a car together is a good idea right now.” Magnus dropped his head into his hands. “I’m not running away and I’m not leaving,” Alexander continued as he reached over and pulled Magnus’ hand away from his face until Magnus looked back at him.

“There’s nothing that I can say that’ll change your mind?” Magnus asked even though he already knew what the answer would be.

Alec exhaled. “I just need the time back to think and clear my head. I think a brooding drive back would be torture for both of us.”

“I.. I can give you a ride to the airport.” Magnus offered, defeated.

“The hotel is already taking care of it,” Alexander replied. “Besides, if you got me in the car, you’d probably just drive off with the both of us.” Alexander offered him a weak smile.

Before he left, Alec gave Magnus the Bo Peep Mickey ears he had bought that morning. “It doesn’t have to be a birthday present, if you don’t want it to be. I just.. thought of you. But this,” Alec pulled out the button he had gone back into the park for. It had a picture of Mickey holding a cake with candles on it and said “Happy Birthday!” with “Mags” written in the blank space left for a name. “I saw this kind when we got my First Visit button. I’m sure you probably already have at least one of these, but since you didn’t get one yesterday, I went and got you one this morning.”

Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes and saw them welling with tears. “Magnus, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Please don’t cry. I just thought. I don’t know what I thought. I just wanted to do something, even if it was small. But it was dumb. Never mind.” Alec turned to toss the button in the trash but Magnus reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Thank you,” was all Magnus could get out. He reached up and pressed the heal of his hand against his own cheek to roughly wipe away the single tear that had escaped and tried to blink back the rest before they could fall too. He took the button from Alexander and put it in his pocket.

“I don’t understand.” Alec confessed, desperate for Magnus to just explain why his birthday was such an awful topic.

“I know and I’m sorry. I just.. I can’t right now.” Magnus admitted. “Will you text me when you get home, that you got home safe?”

“Of course.” Alexander replied. “Oh,” he added, handing a small bag to Magnus. “I also got you some snacks for the road."

Alec kissed Magnus goodbye before they parted ways. It was a soft and tender kiss. He tried to convey to Magnus that they could get through this, that they were strong enough together to figure this out. He reached up both hands, placing one on his jaw and the other at the back of his neck, hoping that the warmth of his touch could comfort Magnus in some small way.

Magnus returned the kiss in earnest. He held Alexander in place with both hands at the sides of his ribs as if he could hold onto the moment. But it was slipping through his fingers. No, that was Alexander slipping out of his grasp.

* * *

It turned out that returning alone proved just as torturous for both of them. Alec was fortunate enough that his flight back was little more than an hour and a half long, though he had had to wait in the airport for a bit beforehand. He felt lousy about leaving Magnus by himself for six or seven hours while so emotionally raw. As promised, he texted Magnus that he arrived home safe. Within an hour, he got a response back that Magnus was about halfway back and stopping for food. Alec kept gravitating toward his phone to text Magnus something, anything to let him know that he was thinking about him. But he didn’t want to distract or distress Magnus any more than he probably already was. He wanted him to get back safely. And he wanted to utilize the time he had taken away from Magnus to process and clear his head so he left Magnus waiting as little time as possible.

After picking up and discarding his phone half a dozen times, Alec decided he would try to work the stress out on the treadmill.

During the first mile, Alec thought about their time in Disneyland before Camille. Standing in lines, eating delicious foods and getting swept up in the magic. Watching fireworks in each other’s arms. Not making out in the Tiki room. Holding hands during Soarin’ Around The World. Letting Magnus choose his wardrobe.

During the second mile he thought about their first date. Opening up to each other. Kissing on the Golden Gate Bridge. Holding hands for the first time. Magnus seamlessly supporting him in his responsibilities as an out sports figure role model, however unintended that role was.

In the fourth mile he remembered his conversations with Izzy about how Magnus was the unattainable relationship goal but that he had to stand up for himself in their relationship. How Izzy didn’t believe in one perfect soulmate, but that anything worth having takes effort.

In the sixth mile he considered his talks with Jace. How was he going to be able to concentrate on anything else once serious training started? How was he going to have any time for Magnus during the regular season? Would Magnus be too much of a distraction to the game that he had dedicated so much of his life toward?

By the ninth mile he had moved into the more abstract thoughts. How he loved his job. He loved the good days when all of his hard work paid off. He loved the hard days that pushed him to do better and pushed him past his perceived limits. He thought about how he wanted someone to share all of those days and every kind in between with him. Someone to come home to at the end of the day. Someone who was kind and caring and had a drive to make the world a better place. Someone who sparked joy and excitement and desire in him. Someone who sparkled.

Alec thought he heard his doorbell ring over his headphones. He looked down at the treadmill and noticed that he’d already run twelve miles. Then he looked down at his phone and saw that he had 4 unread messages.

_Magnus: Are you home?_

_Magnus: I’ve been knocking._

_Magnus: I’m not sure where else you might be._

_Magnus: Please answer the door._

Alec moved quickly to the door and yanked it open as soon as he reached it.

“Magnus, is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“I.. uh..” Magnus was staring at his sweat drenched, light gray, muscle tank top.

“Eyes are up here” Alec deadpanned.

“Right. Sorry. And I’m back.” Magnus’ eyes snapped up to Alec’s face. “I had a lot of time to think and process everything that’s happened in the last month and also twenty-four hours. Everything I told you was one hundred percent true, but there was something else I wanted to tell you. Something I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to hear from me. I tried to wait, to give you time, but I can’t wait any longer. I already waited longer than I should have. You waited so patiently for me. And I can’t bare the thought of this breaking us apart before I got a chance to-“

“-Magnus.” _Fuck_ , why was Alexander so good at shutting him up just by saying his name like that? It was deep and commanding with just the tiniest hint of amusement. Alexander was smiling that easy smile. It seemed like he had had enough time to brood like he had said. He hadn’t been punishing Magnus, hadn’t been making him sweat. Alexander, on the other hand, had definitely been sweating. Maybe Magnus could ask to sit in Alexander’s gym and watch the rest of his workout. Trade him for a yoga demonstration. Alexander cleared his throat.

“Hmm?” Magnus’ eyes lazed back up to Alexander’s face from where they had wandered down. They were both standing in the doorway breathless but for quite different reasons.

“Spit it out.” Alexander smirked at him.

“I want you. I want this. All of it. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“It’s about fucking time.” Alexander said just before grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him in roughly, and taking his mouth captive. Magnus was swept away as the blunt force of it moved into an insistency when Alexander began sucking on his lip. But that still wasn’t enough for Alexander and Magnus soon felt his bottom lip start to be tugged outward gently by teeth. Magnus reached up and gripped a fistful of Alexander’s hair, needing something to steady himself as he started to get dizzy. Alexander released Magnus’ lip, letting it snap back, slightly swollen. He pulled back a few inches and Magnus tried to chase after his lips. Alexander rested his forehead against Magnus’ instead. “I hope you know I really did just need time to clear my head today. I wasn’t trying to force your hand. I don’t want us to have ultimatums. But I’m really glad you had time to think everything through too.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Magnus chuckled breathlessly.

“It wasn’t until I was at the airport that I realized you wore my shirt from the other night when you went to go see her this morning.” Alexander avoided her name as much as possible, not wanting to let even her name come between them anymore. He also didn’t have to explain which night he was talking about in regards to the shirt that Magnus was still wearing. “I didn’t even realize it when you had come back to the room afterward. But it felt like my claim was being staked and I hadn’t even known about it beforehand.” He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist possessively and gazed into his eyes. “Mine,” he declared.

A shiver ran down Magnus’ spine, then he swung his other arm over Alec’s shoulder and agreed. “All yours.” He continued to run his fingers through Alec’s hair at the base of his head. “Very effective armor, to have my soon to be boyfriend wrapped around me. You were with me the whole time. On my drive back up too.”

“Have you even been home yet?" Alec looked down at Magnus' car and he could see Magnus' bags in the passenger seat.

Magnus shook his head. "Seven hours was too long. I couldn't wait another minute to tell you, after waiting too long already. I came straight here."

"Sorry I missed out on the drive back. I really liked our drive down and hated not getting to spend as much time with you as I possibly could.”

“We could make it up to each other right now.” Magnus suggested as he nestled his body up to fit even more snuggly against Alec’s.

“I don’t know.” Alec hesitated. “We’re both so keyed up right now. And I’d like to finally be able to separate the boyfriends thing from the sex thing.”

Magnus dropped his forehead to his arm on Alec’s shoulder and whined.

“I know. Trust me, I’m really not just a tease. I really do want it and soon. Like really soon.”

“No, I get it.” Magnus unwrapped himself from Alexander and straightened the hem of his shirt. “You’re right. Guess I should hurry up and ask you out on our next date? And one of these days very soon, you better properly manhandle me. Not any more of this half-assed stuff.” Magnus moved to step out through the still open front door.

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec called.

“Yeah?”

“I need my shirt back.”

Magnus turned and gave Alec an incredulous stare. He couldn’t be serious. Alec quirked his eyebrow at Magnus, no plan to back down from his challenge. As Magnus was not one to back down either, he reached up with one hand, grabbed the opposite sleeve, and swept it off in one fluid motion. He tossed the shirt at Alec’s face in attempt to wipe the smirk off of it.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you still have my sweatshirt,” Alec reminded.

“You know," Magnus negotiated, "as part of this whole boyfriends thing, I think I always need to retain at least one article of your clothing.”

“Only if it goes both ways,” Alec countered.

Magnus lifted both hands. “I’m rapidly running out of clothing currently.”

“Oh, I think I’ll wait until a future date to claim mine.” Magnus’ mouth went dry as he watched Alec rake his eyes down his body.

Magnus was about to turn and leave when he thought of one last thing to say, in retaliation for currently being shirtless. “You might want to be careful how many times you tell me to spit something out. A guy could start to get a complex.” And with that, he spun on his heal and walked away.

Magnus walked out to his car and stole one last glance up to Alexander who was still standing in the doorway, holding on to the doorframe, eyes closed in concentration. He drove home shirtless with a huge grin on his face the whole way. When he arrived home, he saw that he had just received a text from Catarina.

_Catarina: Well, I see you’ve finally locked it down. Your boyfriend is feisty. I like him._

_Magnus: What do you mean?_

Magnus was confused until the next text came through. It was a screenshot of an Instagram post that Alexander must have just put up. The photo was split into two panels. In the first half was a picture Alec had apparently found of Magnus walking away from the cafe that morning, Magnus with a pretty stoic look on his face, Camille pouting in the background. In the second half was Alexander smirking pointedly at the camera wearing the same shirt, which had left Magnus shirtless only 30 minutes ago. The caption was truly priceless.

“Hey @camillebelcourt - #WhoWoreItBest me or my boyfriend?”

Magnus couldn’t help himself but navigate to the original post and add a comment of his own. After he did, he noticed some of the other comments that had been left on the post.

  * Finally @aleclightwood has a voice of his own to his coming out! I hope he knows people are listening.
  * Damn, I wasn’t sure he had it in him, but @aleclightwood’s got some (base)balls on him!
  * Dude, she literally made out with your man this morning. Are you sure he’s _your_ boyfriend?
  * @aleclightwood’s got ga(y)me and I am here for it!
  * Well, if he’s faking for his dad, he’s definitely 💯 committed to it.
  * If he were faking, he would have done it long before now. Leave him alone to date who he wants to date.
  * [@princebane1623] Darling @aleclightwood, you and I both know that it looks best on the floor. 😉



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have decided that my foray into Disney is not over. While writing these chapters I was listening to a lot of Disney music and watching a lot of movies and I started getting inspired to do a few different Disney Alternate Universes.
> 
> Like Malec in Beauty and the Beast. Or in Moana. Or in Aladdin! Or The Little Mermaid, or Pocahontas, or Toy Story!
> 
> So many great choices! But I’ll only do one chaptered story at a time, so I won’t start any of those until this one is finished. But let me know if there’s any particular one you’d like to see or let me know if they already exist and I just haven’t found them yet!  
> Also, now I’m going through Disney withdrawals. I almost felt like I was actually back in the parks this whole last two weeks. 😢


	10. Taking Care Of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I couldn’t get this chapter out as quickly as the last few. After getting our boys to boyfriend status finally, I got in a little funk for what comes next. Hope this holds up to the same levels as the previous chapters.  
> 5k words this time.

The days following their return from Disneyland and the decision to be boyfriends were fairly anticlimactic for Magnus and Alec. Though they made sure to text daily, they both had to jump back into the rest of their life responsibilities immediately.

On Saturday, Magnus went in to the club early to deal with business that had crept up while he was away. Ragnor had filled in for the necessary deliveries and paperwork, but Magnus had a few special events coming up that needed his particular flare and attention. Alec met up with his trainers to set his more official training schedule, now that October and his active rest period had ended. He had texted Magnus shortly afterward.

~

_Alec: Is it presumptive to plan Thursdays off of training because they’re my boyfriend’s full day off?_

_Magnus: Not even a little bit._ ☺️

_Magnus: You’re only at three days a week training so far, right?_

_Alec: Yeah, I just thought it’d be nice to have at least one guaranteed day a week to see you._

_Magnus: Oh you meant me?_

_Magnus: kidding_

_Magnus: Please tell me you knew I was kidding??_

_Alec: Oh, no worries, I’ll just trade Thursdays with one of my other boyfriends..._ 😉

_Magnus: I see how it is._

_Magnus: But with training three days a week, I can see you more than just once a week, right?_

_Alec: Maybe..._

_Alec: Did someone get used to seeing me every day this past week?_

_Magnus: Maybe..._

_Alec: Good. Because I did too._

_Alec: …got used to seeing you every day, that is._

_Magnus: Oh, good. I’m glad I’m not the only one being awkward via text._

_Alec:_ 😛

_Magnus: Yes please…_

_Alec: Magnus!_

_Magnus:_ 😇

~

Alec didn’t mention that he also made sure his Friday mornings were clear too, in case they ended up not getting a lot of sleep on Thursday nights. He also couldn’t keep the grin from his face when Magnus had obviously remembered what his schedule was going to be. Maybe this whole baseball plus boyfriend thing wasn’t going to be so hard after all.

Catarina slid into Alec’s DMs so they could exchange numbers.

~

_Cat: If what you posted yesterday is any indication of your personality, I think we could be great friends._

_Alec: Haha, glad to hear it._

* * *

On Sunday, Magnus had Raphael, Ragnor, and Catarina over for brunch. Magnus gave them a run down of the trip to Disneyland and his meeting with Camille.

“So,” Ragnor began after Magnus had topped everyone off with their second round of mimosas. “What is it about Alec to have you standing up to Camille after all these years? Is the sex that good?” Magnus blushed, but didn’t answer, choosing instead in that moment to take a large bite of a croissant.

Catarina answered for him. “They haven’t technically had sex yet.” Magnus glared at Catarina for her betrayal. Catarina shrugged her shoulders as Raphael and Ragnor looked at each other in surprised silence. Neither knew what to say to that.

Magnus swallowed his bite and spoke up to fill the silence for them. “We wanted to wait until we were sure we were on the same page. He wanted to be boyfriends and I wasn’t quite ready, so we were obviously not on the same page. After the morning with Camille, I finally saw clearly how different he and Camille are from one another. No matter how much I did right with her, she always found a way to tear it.. me.. down. With everyone since Camille, I purposefully stayed distant. And they all let me, letting us just be about the sex and then move on. I was starting to think that’s all I had left to look forward to.”

“But _Alexander_?” Ragnor prompted,exaggerating his name as if to point out how everyone could tell how much Magnus enjoyed even saying the man’s name.

“But with Alexander,” Magnus continued from Ragnor’s prompting, “it’s all backwards. No sex, well, kind of, but also no distance. It’s like he refuses to let me maintain any sort of distance even as I keep screwing up. I keep giving him reasons to walk away but he won’t. And I don’t _want_ to keep screwing up. So now I’m getting in my head and I’m afraid _sex_ is going to screw it up. That’s all there had been with everyone else and Alexander and I haven’t even gotten there yet. I mean, we’ve done some things and believe me, there’s definitely plenty of heat and sexual tension between us. But I’m pretty sure he’s never done anything with anyone else. He hasn’t actually said that outright, but he alluded to it. So what if I finally scare him off because I’m too experienced or something? Or what if he just wants his first time to be with someone experienced so he can guarantee it’ll be good before he moves on to who he really wants to be with?”

“Magnus, take a breath.” Ragnor warned. “Wow, I haven’t seen you spin this bad in a long time. Sex has always been so much more straightforward for you.”

Catarina spoke up. “You said you keep giving Alec reasons to walk away and he hasn’t taken them, right?” Magnus nodded his head. “And you said Alec wanted you to be boyfriends and you both agreed you weren’t going to have sex until you were on the same page.”

Ragnor jumped back in. “That doesn’t sound like someone who only wants to have sex with you because you’re experienced.”

“Okay,” Magnus conceded. “That last part may have been a bit much. I just don’t want sex to ruin everything. But also, I _really_ want to have sex with him.”

“So let him lead.” They all turned in their chairs to look at Raphael, who hadn’t yet spoken up on this particular topic.

“What was that?”

“Let him lead.” Raphael repeated plainly, plucking a grape from the bunch he’d picked up. “Keep dating and being boyfriends and _not_ visiting your exes.” He popped the grape into his mouth. “And wait for him to initiate sex.”

“I.. I suppose that could work.” Magnus pondered the suggestion. “But have you seen the man? Every time I’m in his presence, I seem to lose my head. And he’s irresistible enough when he’s not even trying to be sexy, But when he _does_ try,” Magnus paused and looked off into the distance, searching through his favorite moments with Alexander so far. “There’s this thing he does with his voice, where it gets kind of stern and just a bit demanding. It drops at least two octaves somehow, and I swear it goes right to my...” he paused again and rolled his shoulders to dispel the shiver that was rising to the surface at the mere thought of Alexander’s voice low and in his ear. “Well, I suppose there’s no need to be lewd,” he concluded with a wry smile.

Ragnor chuckled a “thanks for that.”

“And then there’s the fact that he’s an athlete,” Magnus continued. “Do you have any idea how athletic athletes are?”

“It’s kind of in the name there, Sherlock.” Raphael deadpanned.

“Okay, yes,” Magnus lifted a bemused finger to his friend. “I realize I’m not being my most eloquent self right now, but that actually pretty much proves my point. The man turns me to jelly and I honestly have no idea how I haven’t jumped his bones already by now.”

“And that proves _my_ point,” Catarina returned. “Alexander is different which is causing a different side of you to re-emerge.” She took his hand in hers, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I, for one, am all for it.”

“But enough about my complicated sex life,” Magnus deflected. “What about you, Catarina? Don’t think I didn’t notice you post that you were at Pandemonium while I was gone. Go home with anyone interesting?”

Cat barely blinked and held his gaze. “Maybe,” she winked. “But nothing Magnus level, I’m sure.” Raphael snorted next to her but she ignored him.

Cat hesitated before asking one more question. “Magnus?”

“Catarina, no.” He sighed, knowing from her hesitation exactly what she was about to say and that he couldn’t actually stop her.

“You know that we know Thursday was your birthday.”

Ragnor reached out and gently grasped Cat’s forearm. “Maybe this isn’t the right time,” he offered. Cat returned a look to Ragnor that Magnus had never seen pass between his two friends before, but he was too preoccupied by the subject at hand to try to process what it could mean.

“Disneyland usually keeps you in good spirits on your birthday. But Magnus,” Cat continued, “did you tell him?”

“I accidentally told him it was my birthday, yes,” he confessed.

“Accidentally? Really?” She scoffed. “You weren’t even going to tell him _that_? And you know that’s not what I was talking about.”

“Cat..” This time it was Raphael trying to come to Magnus’ aid, albeit far less gently.

“I didn’t tell him.” Magnus admitted. He didn’t volunteer the fact that he _had_ told Alexander that it was a milestone birthday and that Alexander had guessed the wrong milestone. “I had actually planned on it. I was going to tell him when we were back in the park that night. But then, everything with Camille, I couldn’t put that on Alexander too. It’s too much, especially all at once. Not even Disneyland was enough to fix my mood. I felt so bad for Alexander. I was such a killjoy on our last night and I couldn’t shake myself out of it. And he was still so damn understanding and perfect.”

“You should tell him soon,” Catarina replied softly. “I think he’d understand.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Magnus conceded. “Can’t I avoid the look of pity for a little while longer though? I really don’t want to see that look coming from him of all people.”

Catarina sighed. “The last thing I’ll say about it is that you better tell him well before your next birthday rolls around. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Catarina finally let Ragnor and Raphael change the topic to something less touchy, like politics.

Once they’d all left, Magnus picked up his phone to see if he had any texts from Alexander. He was pretty sure he was training all day, so he wasn’t surprised to see that there were no new messages. He sent off a few to Alexander for whenever he’d be around his phone next.

~

_Magnus: We’ve decided to make Sunday brunches a thing._

_Magnus: You’ve officially been extended an open invite._

_Magnus: When you’re not training, of course._

_Magnus: But only if you promise not to let them scare you off._

~

He was delighted when he received a reply within the hour.

~

 _Alexander: Brunch with the Fearless Foursome? Big step. I’ll keep that in mind._ ☺️

_Alexander: Would that count as one of our dates?_

_Magnus: Nope. Group hangs don’t count._

_Magnus: Dates are only when it’s the two of us._

_Alexander: What about hypothetical double dates?_

_Magnus: You want to double date?_

_Alexander: Not particularly._

_Alexander: Just trying to figure out how different things play into the whole asking vs planning back and forth._

_Magnus: Trying to ruin my fun?_

_Alexander: Rules help everyone understand the playing field to have the most fun._

_Magnus: Ugh, it’s like games are your job or something._ 😉

_Alexander: But, like, what if I plan something you don’t like for the date you ask me on?_

_Magnus: I like what you plan though._

_Magnus: When I ask you on a date, it’s like I’m saying that I’d like for you to plan our time together._

_Magnus: And I’m hoping you feel the same when you ask me._

_Magnus: Or I may not feel like planning something, but I want you to know I want to spend time with you._

_Magnus: So I can ask to spend time with you without the pressure of also figuring out what we should do._

_Magnus: But if it’s getting too complicated, we can stop._

_Alexander: No, I like it. It’s cute._

_Alexander: And fun._

_Alexander: Can I ask one more clarifying question?_

_Magnus: Of course, Darling._

_Alexander: Are we always asking back and forth, or could one of us ask the other multiple times in a row?_

_Magnus: Hmm…_ 🤔

_Magnus: I think I could be persuaded to allow for multiple times in a row._

_Alexander: Good to know._

_Alexander: I’d better get back to training._

_Alexander: Jace is yelling at me._

_Magnus: Oh! Sorry. I thought maybe you were done for the day._

_Alexander: No worries. Just taking an extended water break._

_Magnus: Is that my new nickname??_

_Alexander: lol_

_Magnus: I need to get going to work anyway._

_Magnus: Go keep getting all sweaty._

_Alexander:_ 💦

* * *

On Monday, Alec drove to Magnus’ house in Haight-Ashbury to pick him up for a daytime date.

“I’m not quite ready yet, but you can come in while I finish up.” Magnus let Alexander into his house and padded back off to his bathroom. He may have purposefully taken longer getting ready to have an excuse for Alexander to actually be in his house, rather than just the doorway, for at least a few minutes. He had been getting curious for a while about how Chairman Meow would take to him. It also gave him a chance to check that his attire matched Alexander’s sufficiently since Alexander, yet again, wouldn’t tell him where they’d be going. Alexander was in a henley, jeans, and baseball cap, so Magnus had guessed right on with his comfy, casual ensemble.

Alec tentatively meandered through Magnus’ home. He surveyed the living room with its large bay window, hardwood floors, and plush area rugs. From the open floor-plan kitchen, he could see out to a medium sized patio on the back side of the house, complete with cosy furniture and patio heater towers. He recognized the patio from some of Magnus’ instagram posts. Continuing toward the back of the house where he had seen Magnus disappear, he passed the spare bedroom before coming to the door of the master bedroom. He could hear Magnus moving around through the open door of the adjoining bathroom and walk in closet. The master bedroom had a wall of windows and its own entrance to the back patio. The bedroom was so large that it easily fit a couch and high backed chair and Alec realized that he had mistakenly thought the instagram pictures were taken in Magnus’ living room rather than his bedroom.

“You parked in front of my garage, right?” Magnus called out from the bathroom.

“Yep.” Alec answered still from the doorway. “It’s really nice that you have that space. Parking can really suck around here.” Magnus didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. You weren’t a true resident of the city if you didn’t complain about parking at least twice a week. It was the equivalent of talking about the weather. Full conversations on the topic weren’t necessary.

Alec looked around, hesitating briefly to decide whether he should actually enter Magnus’ bedroom. Then he saw Chairman Meow looking up at him with a modicum of interest from the middle of the king sized bed. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. When he got to the foot of the bed, he sat down sideways with one knee over the top so he could reach his hand toward the cat for him to sniff at. Before his hand made it to Chairman’s nose though, the cat stood up, stretched, then walked directly to Alec’s lap and plopped himself down.

“I may have greased the wheels a little by letting him sleep on your sweatshirt.” Magnus was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching the both of them get to know each other. Alec ran his hand from the top of the cat’s head down to his tail and back again before scratching Chairman behind his ears. They both could hear the cat begin to purr loudly.

“I’m never getting that sweatshirt back, am I?” Alec mused looking up from the cat to his ever stunning owner.

“I mean, eventually I’ll need you to wear it some more to make sure it still smells more like you than me or Chairman,” Magnus admitted as he stepped out of the doorway.

Alec chuckled and gently nudged Chairman Meow off of his lap so he could stand back up. “You like how I smell too, huh?”

“Maybe a little,” Magnus confessed. He stepped into Alec’s space and slid his hands around his waist to clasp behind his back. He brushed his nose against Alec’s neck, inhaling deeply, then let out a contented sigh. Magnus fit snuggly against Alec, snuck up under the bill of his hat, and kissed him softly on the lips. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Alec smiled down at him and wrapped his own arms around the outside of Magnus. “You ready?”

“I am now.”

* * *

Alec took Magnus to the Walt Disney Family Museum in The Presidio. Alec was so proud of himself for finding the museum that he couldn’t keep the grin from his face when he pulled into the parking lot with Magnus in the passenger seat.

“I’ve lived in San Francisco almost my whole life, but I never knew this place was here. I mean, it’s only been around for the last 15 years or so, but still.” Alec took Magnus’ hand in his as they walked over to the entrance. He noticed the smile on Magnus’ face was one he hadn’t seen before. It still made it to his eyes, but it was tighter than what he had seen most of the time they were in Disneyland. And he seemed quieter. Alec stopped and used his hand in Magnus’ to turn him back around so they were facing each other. “What?”

“Nothing,” Magnus answered. “This is great, Alexander.” This time his smile spread to show his teeth.

Alec squinted his eyes and he stared hard at Magnus. He bit at the inside of his cheek in thought. “You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

Magnus’ eyes twinkled. “Once or twice.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at him and waited.

“Okay, like seventeen times…” Magnus finally admitted.

“Seriously? Seventeen? I really thought I found something good.”

“Hey. You did.” Magnus assured him. “I obviously like it here. You were right on target. Let’s go in.”

“You’re sure? You won’t be bored?”

“With you _and_ Disney? Never.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the cheek. When he backed away, he led them both into the museum.

They grabbed lunch in the museum’s cafe and spent two and a half hours walking through the different galleries. Magnus shared his wealth of knowledge about Walt Disney’s life as it pertained to the different exhibits. A few times they even had other patrons overhear Magnus and come up and ask him questions, thinking he worked there. He always had an answer for them though. When they had had their fill inside, they went for a walk around the grounds.

Alec suggested they could go back to either of their places and maybe watch a movie. But Magnus reluctantly turned him down.

“I still have a lot of work to do. We are having some staffing issues and I’ve got that event coming up on Saturday that we are far from ready for.”

“We’re still on for something on Thursday though, right?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded. “In case you didn’t catch that, that was me asking you out for our next date.”

“As a matter of fact,” Magnus reached out and tapped the tip of his index finger to Alec’s nose playfully. “I did catch that.”

* * *

Alec drove them back to Magnus’ house and parked back in front of Magnus’ one car garage. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec goodbye. But when he started to lean back to exit the car, Alec reached up and wrapped his long fingers on the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him back in. Magnus moaned against his lips and they lost themselves in the moment. Magnus was finally able to pull himself away enough to mumble amusedly against Alec’s lips. “I need to go to work, Alexander.”

“You can’t be an hour late?” Alec bargained.

“If I don’t leave now,” Magnus paused when Alec pressed his lips against his again, “I’m going to be much more than an hour late.”

Alec licked his bottom lip then dropped his voice. “You won’t get any argument out of me.”

Magnus groaned. “You’re killing me, Smalls.”

That stopped Alec for a second. He pulled a bit further away to take in Magnus’ face. “Did you just…?”

“I did.” Magnus grinned at Alec’s reaction. “Now you really gotta let me get to work.”

Alec let go of Magnus and dropped his head back against his seat’s headrest. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

On Tuesday, Alec had training and Magnus had a full day of work plus extra time needed for coordinating his upcoming event. They were only able to have a short text conversation spread out over the entire day, responding whenever either of them could find a spare minute.

~

_Alec: So is The Sandlot your favorite baseball movie?_

_Magnus: I’d put it in my top 5._

_Alec: And the other 4?_

_Magnus: You can’t judge me if our favorites don’t match._

_Alec: Deal._

~ 

_Magnus: In no particular order…_

_Magnus: A League Of Their Own_

_Magnus: 42_

_Magnus: Moneyball_

_Magnus: Undrafted_

~ 

_Alec: That’s a decent spread. Good variety._

_Alec: I haven’t heard of Undrafted though._

~

_Magnus: It’s good. Funny._

_Magnus: But I keep going back for the pitcher._

_Magnus: ... and right fielder_

_Magnus: ... and, okay, 2nd baseman, shortstop, and 1st baseman_

~

_Alec: lol_

_Alec: Sounds like I need to check it out._

~

_Magnus: Maybe there should be a movie night in our near future._

_Magnus: So what’s in your top 5?_

~

_Alec: Oh, I don’t watch baseball movies._

_Magnus: …_

_Magnus: You know I don’t believe you, right?_

_Alec: Fine, fine._

_Alec: No particular order?_

_Alec: Bull Durham_

_Alec: Little Big League_

_Alec: The Natural_

_Alec: The Sandlot_

_Alec: Field Of Dreams_

_Magnus: Big Kevin Costner fan, are we?_

_Alec: Hey, I only listed two of his baseball movies._

_Alec: And Art LeFleur and James Earl Jones were both in 2 I listed too._

_Magnus: But you know the other two Kevin Costner’s been in, don’t you?_

_Alec: Apparently so do you._

~

 _Magnus:_ 😛

_Alec: Yes please..._

_Magnus: Alexander!_

_Alec:_ 😇

* * *

On Wednesday, Alec brought lunch to Magnus at Pandemonium.

Alec stood in the doorway to Magnus’ office holding a couple of bags of takeout at his side. “You look like you could use some coffee.”

“Alexander,” Magnus looked up from his stacks of paperwork at the sound of Alec’s voice. “What a lovely surprise. No thanks on the coffee. I’ve already had six.”

“Well that seems a bit excessive.” Alec speculated. He lifted the bags in his hand. “But what about some food? I brought a burger and, or a BTLT and sides from Nopa.”

“That is entirely too sweet and completely unnecessary, Alexander.” Magnus set down the papers still in his hand and got up. “But I am more than amenable to seeing _your_ handsome face.”

“Oh, did you already eat?”

“No, but it’s only,” Magnus looked at his watch. “Three o’clock. Wow. Um, maybe that BTLT isn’t such a bad idea.” He cleaned off a space on his desk for Alec to set down the bags of food. “How did you know?”

“Well,” Alec paused in his task of removing the food from the bags to self-consciously rub at the back of his neck. “Your texts around two seemed a bit.. on edge? I remembered that one day at Disneyland that we skipped breakfast and you started getting snarky before we finally had some lunch. So I texted Cat to check if bringing you food was a bad idea or not and if there was anything you particularly liked from nearby.”

Magnus grabbed his phone off of his desk to see what texts Alec was referring to. “Hmm, yes, maybe I was starting to get hangry and over-exaggerating about Chairman being a better bartender than any of our staff and how it would look fitting if Ragnor had horns.”

“I mean, it was still pretty funny picturing both of those things.” Alec set the sandwich in front of Magnus’ chair and pulled an extra chair up to the other side of the desk for himself and his hamburger. He pulled out the sides and placed them out between the two of them. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alexander briefly on the lips before walking back around his desk and sitting down.

“Thank you, Alexander. This all is perfect.”

“So, is all the stress just for your event?” Alec asked as they began digging into their food. “You do events regularly though, right? You’re not always this stressed the week before, are you?”

“It’s a new event, new idea. And it’s more than just the event itself.” Magnus began to explain. “I’m working with this neighborhood that I recognized as potentially susceptible to gentrification. The event is pairing local business owners in the area with like-minded investors to help them stabilize themselves. But beforehand, my company and a few other realtor groups have been working with the business owners to create investment proposals and setting them up with whatever we can to ensure their success when they meet the investors. Lorenzo helped a great deal while I was gone last week, but the last minute stuff has still piled up.”

“Wait, Lorenzo Ray? Underhill’s boyfriend?” Alec interrupted.

“Yep. He owns another realty company in the city. When I first moved here we were somewhat of rivals. He had heard about my reputation with my father and reasonably assumed I was coming in to do more of the same. Once he realized my plan was to do the opposite, we bonded and have been making strides to benefit the communities, as much as our positions possibly allow us to, ever since. Among other things, we’ve been strategically buying properties in certain neighborhoods to keep out the large-scale luxury developments.”

“Oh, that’s awesome,” Alec concluded. “I can’t imagine how much work and how many details go into all of this. Makes what I do seem a bit simple and frivolous.”

“Hey, none of that,” Magnus admonished. “What you do, as you put it, takes a tremendous amount of hard work and discipline. It’s important to show people that hard work is worth it to get more than just a participation award. That you can be truly great at something. And you help provide hope and escape to millions of people. Remember that boy and his father we met on our first date? You show them both that he doesn’t have to be limited just because of who he happens to love. That’s just one example of so many.”

“I didn’t ask for that though.” Alec deflected, not entirely comfortable with the praise. “Didn’t even intentionally put myself in that position.”

“I didn’t ask for the experiences that got me here either,” Magnus replied. “But we use what we’ve experienced in the opportunities that we have available to us to further what is important to us. It’s a choice each of us makes, what kind of impact we want to have.”

Alec shrugged, not sure how to respond. “So is the event all that has you stressing? You mentioned something earlier about staffing issues?”

“Oh yeah,” Magnus remembered. “On top of all of the event stuff, I come to find out that half of the bartenders I’ve hired don’t even know how to make simple drinks like a martini or an old fashioned. I really need to include more drinks they have to make as part of the hiring process. But I don’t have time to find new staff right now.” Magnus sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump my stress on you.”

“Hey, you can talk to me.” Alec responded. “And I asked. I probably can’t help, but I’ll always listen.” Magnus looked at Alec with what could only be described as heart eyes. “Actually,” Alec continued. “I may be able to help with one thing. I have a friend I met through Jace’s girlfriend that I’m pretty sure is a mixologist. I could ask if she has time to come by and teach your people some stuff. I think you’d really like her too. Her name is Maia.”

“Alexander,” Magnus responded. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s nothing.” Alec ensured. “Just an introduction. I don’t know if she’s available. Nothing may come of it. She works full time down in Monterey at the aquarium, but she seems to be up here quite a bit too.”

“Thank you so much. It means the world to me.” Alec smiled shyly back. “Wait. You have an in at the Monterey Bay Aquarium and I’m only now hearing about it. For shame, Alexander!” Alec lifted his hands in surrender and apologized. He also made a mental note to take Magnus to the aquarium soon.

Magnus started to clean up the takeaway containers and other debris from their lunch. “Well, unfortunately, I have to get back to everything else.” Magnus waved around at the papers stacked on his desk.

Alec stopped him when he picked up the bag that had held the sides. “Wait, don’t throw that bag away yet.”

Magnus realized that there was something else in the bag still. He gasped as he pulled the final container out. “You got one of their brown butter brownies too. Seriously, where did I find you?”

Alec pointed toward the wall with a smug look on his face. “About 500 feet that way.”

“Just for that, Mister Sass, you don’t get any of my brownie,” Magnus teased.  
  
“ _Your_ brownie?” Alec retorted, sniping the dessert out of his hands. “This is mine. I only got you the sandwich.” Alec strode confidently to the door. He grinned when he watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Magnus jump out of his chair after him.

“Alexander, get back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was a little text message heavy.
> 
> “You’re killing me, Smalls” is a quote from the classic kids baseball movie The Sandlot. If you haven’t seen it, I highly recommend you check it out. 😀


	11. It’s My Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All day dates and Magnus has an event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter and the next were originally supposed to be one chapter, but I was quickly approaching 10k words and quite a few different scenes, so I split them in two. The bonus is that this should mean the next chapter can be out in the next day or so since it’s already almost done!  
> 4.7k words for this chapter.

For their date on Thursday, Magnus took Alec to the Embarcadero. Their first stop was the Ferry Building for an early lunch. But rather than sit down in one of the many restaurants, Magnus took them on what he called a Ferry Building crawl. They started with oysters at Hog Island Oyster Company, followed by a cheese sampler at Cowgirl Sidekick. Next they split an order of chili cheese fries at Gott’s. To take a little break from food, they stopped by Slanted Door for some whiskey cocktails. Then it was back on to spring rolls from Out the Door, finally finishing with some ice cream from Humphry Slocombe.

Magnus had decided not to plan anything specific for the rest of their day together, leaving it open for walking the Embarcadero and going wherever the moment took them. The moment, and more specifically Alec, ended up taking them to the Exploratorium.

“We used to come here for field trips with school,” Alec explained as he walked backward toward the entrance so he could look at Magnus as he talked to him. “They tell me it’s all about science, but I don’t think I could tell you any science facts from coming here, I just remember it was fun and the experiences were cool. I wonder if it’s different at all, going as an adult.”

As it was a weekday during the school year, there did end up being many children on field trips running around, but they both took it in stride. The slight buzz remaining from the whiskey cocktails helped too.

They stopped at an exhibit called Sip or Squirt where one person had control over whether the other would receive a sip of water or be squirted in the face. They each had to make their choice without the other being able to see. Alec thought it was a similar concept of the moment in wedding receptions when the bride and groom feed each other cake, and whether they are nice or shove it in their face. He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the observation though, not wanting to remind Magnus of his almost nuptial experience. He chose for Magnus to get a sip.

Magnus, on the other hand, was feeling feisty and was really interested in seeing how Alexander would react. He didn’t think Alexander would get angry, but he was still feeling out the playful sides of Alexander’s personality.

Magnus could hear Alexander sputter from the other side of the short barrier and he waited for Alexander’s head to rise back up. He was not disappointed by the look of amused betrayal he was greeted by.

“I see how it is,” Alec spoke through the water dripping down his face. “I was trying to be nice by considering that your makeup could get ruined, like at Splash Mountain.”

“Well, I just so happen to be wearing my waterproof mascara today.” Magnus informed him.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep that in mind next time,” Alec promised. Magnus had not considered that possibility with his confession. He made a mental note to stay away from anything else water related, just in case.

They passed by other exhibits like a five foot by five foot constantly changing soap film painting. They observed a beach ball suspended in a stream of air and watched water freeze over a glass chilled by coolant. They sat in a room that changed into completely different colors to see if their moods changed. Magnus was adamant that he could tell he had slight shifts in his mood with different colors while Alec said he didn’t. But Alec liked watching Magnus smile or frown in varying degrees as the colors changed.

They sat in large parabolic sculptures on opposites sides of a room that purported that the other person would be able to hear everything you said, even if you whispered. So they whispered stupid jokes to see if they could get the other person to laugh. Nearing the end of their visit, they passed an exhibit that had Alec immediately perking up with excitement.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “I remember having so much fun with this one.” They watched a bunch of kids running and jumping around in front of a green wall. Every twenty seconds or so a flash would go off and the shadows of everyone between the wall and the flash of light would be frozen onto the green wall. They continued to watch and laugh at the children until the kids were ready to move on. Alec turned to walk away, but Magnus grabbed his arm.

“Don’t you want to take a turn?” Magnus asked.

“I mean, I don’t know what we would do.”

Magnus laughed. “Alexander, we just watched a bunch of kids do a hundred different things. We can do the same things.” Magnus walked into the space and jumped into the air to prove his point just as a new flash went off. Alec chuckled and joined Magnus. They jumped and spun and made tragic shadow puppets and laughed together. Just as Magnus turned to finally leave the space, Alec took his turn grabbing Magnus by the arm and spun him quickly back around. He pulled him in for a gentle kiss just as the next flash of light happened.

“Aww, that was adorable!” They both broke apart to look at the young woman who had just spoken. She was smiling at them and the two friends she was with looked over and started smiling as well. They were all looking at the shadow. Magnus and Alec turned to look at it as well. And yes, it did look pretty adorable, even as it began to fade.

“Thanks,” Alec croaked sheepishly. He rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand as he led Magnus away from the exhibit as fast as he could. Magnus turned back as he was being dragged away and waved at the girls, giving them an exaggerated grin and a wink. Alec could hear them giggling behind him.

“Darling, you’re not embarrassed, are you?” Magnus asked. “We’ve kissed like that in public plenty of times by now.”

“No, not embarrassed.” Alec corrected. “I just forgot for a second that we were in public is all.”

“Okay,” Magnus yielded. “As long as that’s really all it was.” Magnus internally noted that this was another example of Alexander shying away from attention.

“Yep. I promise it was.” Alec leaned in and repeated the kiss easily as proof.

After a few hours in the Exploratorium, they made their way back to the Ferry Building for a few more snacks and some wine before Magnus confessed that he should probably call it a day a bit early to be as rested as possible for the coming weekend. Alec agreed that that made sense. So they made their way back to Magnus’ car.

“I know you’re super busy the next few days,” Alec hedged. “But do you think you’d want to come over Monday evening for a game night I’m having?”

“Game night?” Magnus asked, intrigued.

“Yeah,” Alec answered. “It’s nothing elaborate or anything. It’s a monthly thing we do, me, Izzy, and Max. Jace and Clary come a lot of times and I think Underhill and Lorenzo are coming this time too.”

“That sounds like fun.” Magnus replied. “I’m taking Monday off anyway to unwind after the weekend, and that would be a lovely end to the day. Oh, I could make a fun drink or something. Would drinks be fitting for a Lightwood Game Night?”

“Definitely,” Alec beamed. He was both nervous and excited at the idea of Magnus joining into his family dynamic. But with Magnus’ open invite to Sunday brunch with his own self-designed family, he knew it was only a matter of time. “We even let Max partake sometimes. We know he’s going to do it anyway, so better to allow it where we know he is safe.”

“Perfect. Can I bring anything else?”

“Nope. Just your handsome self.” Alec leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “But, if you have the whole day off, would you maybe want to do so’thing earlier in the day too?” Maybe he could get a twofer and get to spend the majority of the day with Magnus. But then, he noticed Magnus hesitate. There was uncertainty in Magnus’ eyes. Alec began to wonder if he had read the moment wrong. Had Magnus not brought up the whole day off so they could spend it together?

“Hey, stop it.” Magnus reached out a hand and pressed it to the side of Alec’s neck.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned into Magnus’ touch. “What?”

“One saving grace about your overthinking brain is how it is abundantly clear when it starts spinning into overdrive.”

Alec opened his eyes to look back at Magnus. “Your point?”

“There is nothing I would like more than to spend as much time with you as possible.”

But Alec didn’t understand why he had hesitated or why he still hadn’t actually agreed to doing something beforehand. “But?”

“But, I’m what you’d call an omnivert. I thrive around people for a while but I crash if I don’t get alone time too. I’m going to be around a lot of people for the next 3 days. I know that by the end of it, I’ll be completely wiped. You should have seen me after Disneyland. Yeah, we texted and I worked, but I was pretty much a hermit in my office and at my house until the brunch I had that Sunday.”

“Oh,” Alec began processing this information. “Okay. I can get that.” And he really did try to hide his disappointment.

“How about a counter-offer?” Magnus supplied. He really hated seeing a dejected Alexander. He felt like he had just kicked a puppy. “What if I come over in the early afternoon and we just took it easy? Maybe watch a movie or two before people come over?”

“Really?” Alec perked right back up. “Are you sure? I want to respect what you need. If you really need to be alone, I’ll be okay and won’t take it personally.”

Magnus looked at him like he didn’t believe Alec for a second. Well, that look was easy enough for Alec to read at least.

“Okay,” Alec amended. “I will try as hard as I can to remind myself that it’s not personal.”

Magnus couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. “You really are unbearably adorable sometimes, Alexander.”

Alec humphed and returned a hard glare at being called adorable. But they both knew it wasn’t serious so it had very little effect at all.

“No, but really, it’s fine,” Magnus said returning to the topic at hand. “This way, I’d still have the morning to myself and a relaxing afternoon with my boyfriend.”

“You’re absolutely sure?” Alec checked again.

“Okay, stop.” Magnus’ joking mood was beginning to wane. “You are only ever allowed to ask me if I’m sure about something once.” Magnus didn’t realize exactly when his volume had risen. “I don’t even care for it the one time around, because I want you to trust my sincerity the first time. But if I say it again, know that it’s true and it’s not going to change no matter how many more times you ask me if I’m sure.” Only when he had stopped talking did Magnus realize that he had just gone on a mini tirade.

“Okay, Magnus.” Alec replied succinctly, not entirely sure what had just happened to alter their playful banter.

Well if Alexander hadn’t looked like a kicked puppy before, he definitely did now. “Shit.” Magnus sighed. “That is, if you still even want me to come over now?”

“I just didn’t want you to feel guilted into spending time with me.” Alec explained, thinking that he thought that had been clear.

“I know,” Magnus yielded. “I promise I can say no to you if I really want to. You aren’t entirely irresistible.” He was trying to lighten the mood again but it wasn’t working. He had better try to explain. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. I’ve just had multiple partners-”

He caught Alexander’s look. Like he believed Magnus was trying to sugarcoat who he was really referring to. “No, not just her.” Magnus clarified. “But they would say one thing and really mean the opposite, to test if you’d make the right choice. And I just have no patience for those kinds of mind games, toward me or coming from me. Honestly, that’s one of the things that drew me to you in the first place. Yes, you said some not so nice things to me in the beginning, but your apology was so genuine and heartfelt. You’re such a candid and sincere person. I just want you to believe that I can be too.”

“I do believe you, Magnus.” Alec countered. “But I just want to remind you that, in this case, you had _just_ changed your mind. So it _is_ possible that you might change it back. And I want you to have that option.”

“Okay, that’s a fair point.” Magnus conceded thinking back through their conversation. “I will admit that I may have overreacted just a tad.” He lifted his hand between them and pinched his thumb and forefinger almost together with just the tiniest bit of light showing between. “That phrase, ‘are you sure?’, turns out may be a bit of a trigger for me. Sorry it came out on you.”

“I think I could agree to never asking you more than once if you’re sure about something. I will even try to refrain from using it the once unless I really think you might have other conflicting thoughts.”

“Thank you.” Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. Alec returned the kiss gratefully. He was pretty sure they had just had a small fight based on how much he had disliked it. But it was now over as quickly as it had begun and the kiss felt like the period at the end.

“So, I’ll come over around one?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Perfect.” Yes, Alec knew they were fine. And now he knew a little more about Magnus. “And I’ll try to leave you alone the next few days since you’ll be so busy.”

“That’s okay. Text me all you want. Just know that I probably won’t be able to respond right away. But I have a different message tone for you, so I always know it’s you if I have a free moment to answer, or if I can only handle work messages at the time.”

“That’s a dangerous thing to tell me, Magnus.” Alec smirked. “Now whenever I don’t hear from you immediately, I’ll know that you are ignoring me specifically.”

“Not true!” Magnus defended. “I could still be ignoring everyone equally!”

Alec chuckled, glad that they were back to the playful banter. “But here’s the real question,” he paused for dramatic effect. “What’s my text tone?” Magnus just stared at him and smiled. “Magnus, I can just pull out my phone and text you right now.” Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec huffed and pulled out his phone. “You _could_ just tell me.” He typed into his keyboard and hit send.

~

_Alec (4:04pm): You’re a dork._

~

A few seconds later he heard it and he couldn’t help but grin. The sound of a bat hitting a baseball. Okay, that was pretty cute for Magnus to choose for him. Then he heard his generic ding and looked back down at his phone.

~

_Magnus (4:05pm): But I’m your dork._

* * *

The next morning, Magnus woke up to the sound of Alexander’s text tone.

~

_Alec (8:00am): Good morning!_

_Alec (8:00am): Your event is going to be amazing!_

_Magnus (8:11am): Why on god’s green earth are you up so early when you don’t have to be?_

_Alec: (8:12am) Hi,_ 🙋🏻 _supportive boyfriend at your service._

_Magnus (8:12am): That so?_

_Magnus (8:13am): And what kind of services do you provide?_

_Alec (8:13am): I guess that depends on which package you have._

_Magnus (8:14am): While I’d normally enjoy bantering about my package, today may not be the right day. ;)_

_Alec (8:15am): ?_

_Alec (8:15am): Shit._

_Alec (8:15am): Not what I meant._

_Magnus (8:16am): Haha, shall we try again?_

_Magnus (8:16am): Services?_

_Alec (8:16am): Yup!_

_Alec (8:17am): 1. Encouragement_

_Magnus (8:17am): Check!_

_Alec (8:18am): 2. Surprise food deliveries_

_Magnus (8:18am): Quite wonderful_

_Alec (8:18am): 3. Distraction when stresses get too high_

_Magnus (8:19am): May need to take advantage of that one later today._

_Alec (8:19am): 4. Kisses_

_Magnus (8:20am): Wish I had some of those right about now…_

_Alec (8:21am): 5. A safe place to vent when Ragnor reminds you that you’re banned from every Peruvian restaurant in the city_

_Magnus (8:21am): Hey! Not you too!_

_Alec (8:21am): 6. More kisses_

_Magnus (8:22am): Tease :P_

_Alec (8:24am): 7. Foot rubs on your day of chill?_

_Magnus (8:24am): Oh, I am so happy I have proof of this!_

_Alec (8:27am): 8. Flowers sent to your office_

_Magnus (8:27am): You didn’t…_

_Alec (8:29am): 9. Chauffeur (okay, I had to google how to spell that)_

_Magnus (8:29am): Best personal driver in the city._

_Alec (8:33am): 10. Fresh baked cookies._

_Magnus (8:34am): You bake??_

_Alec (8:34am): I dabble_

_Alec (8:35am): Okay, enough distraction for now. Go be awesome!_

_~_

_Magnus (9:53am): You seriously sent me flowers!_

_Alec (9:58am): I was going to let them be a surprise, but the list was getting fun._

_Alec (9:58am): You like them?_

_Magnus (9:59am): They’re absolutely wonderful._

_Magnus (9:59am): Thank you._

_~_

_Alec (4:00pm): Just checking in. Hope you’re still alive._

_Magnus (4:21pm): Why do I ever plan parties??_

_Alec (4:22pm): Because you are great at it and you gotta give the people what they want._

_Magnus (4:22pm): Do I though?_

_Alec (4:23pm): Yep._

_~_

_Magnus (9:17pm): I’m dying. Come save me._

_Alec (9:19pm): You got this! The event is more than half over._

_Alec (9:19pm): And we both know that you are having a blast._

_Magnus (9:23pm): Lies_

_Alec (9:24pm): ..._

_Magnus (9:25pm): Fine. Maybe you’re not wrong._

_~_

_Magnus (11:07pm): It’s over!_

_Alec (11:09pm): And??_

_Magnus (11:10pm): Success!_

_Alec (11:12pm): Told you so._

_Magnus (11:13pm): The last guests just left but I’m too exhausted to stay and supervise clean up._

_Magnus (11:13pm): Ragnor insisted on getting me an Uber, even though I told him I could get one myself._

_Alec (11:15pm): You didn’t drive?_

_Magnus (11:15pm): Nah. I knew I’d be drinking and that I’d be dead on my feet by the end of this 15 hour day._

_Magnus (11:19pm): And, according to Ragnor, my ride is here._

Magnus stepped outside and blinked in confusion at the familiar Corvette idling in front of him. He walked up to the car and leaned down to place his forearms on the open window. “Alexander?”

“Hey handsome,” Alec greeted. “Have you seen my boyfriend? Devastatingly attractive. Unmatched fashion sense. Exceptional party planner. Selfless philanthropist.”

“Well this boyfriend of yours sure sounds pretty amazing.” Magnus tried to shrug off the compliments with feigned bravado.

“He really is,” Alec replied staring dreamily at the man in question.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus suppressed the butterflies fluttering inside because of the look Alexander was giving him.

Alec spread his hands to the passenger seat. “Your Uber awaits.”

“You coordinated this with Ragnor?” Magnus still couldn’t quite believe Alexander was sitting in front of him.

“Supportive boyfriend service number nine.” Alec confirmed.

Magnus climbed into the car. “How long were you planning this?”

“Just from when you texted me to come save you. I texted Ragnor and he said it was a great idea.”

“He did?” Magnus didn’t think that sounded like his friend at all.

“Well, okay, maybe not those exact words,” Alec confessed. “After agreeing to help me, he said that I’m, and I quote, ‘going to make a very lucky feline very happy some day’.”

Magnus snorted. “That sounds much more like Ragnor. Wait.” Magnus paused as a few things clicked into place. “You were just texting me. Were you texting and driving?”

“Hey Siri.” Alec called out. “Text Magnus that I would never text and drive at the same time.” Siri confirmed the message and they both heard the sound of baseball hitting bat as Magnus’ phone received the new message.

Magnus couldn’t hold back an enormous yawn. “Oh right, I do that in my car too.”

Alec noticed the yawn. “Now don’t worry about keeping me company.” He informed Magnus. “I know you’re tired. I’ll ask you all about the event later. If you need to nod off or stare out the window, or whatever, go for it. I really am here just to be able to drive you home.”

In that moment, Magnus remembered how drained he was. Not only were his limbs heavy, but his mind was weary. He reclined his seat and laid back facing Alexander. He took Alexander’s free hand in his own, kissed the back of it, then dropped their entwined hands to his lap. He watched Alexander as he concentrated on driving, letting the silence envelope them both. As he continued to watch Alexander, he felt his eyelids growing heavier, remaining closed a bit longer every time he blinked, until he finally let the exhaustion take over and they stayed closed.

Alec reluctantly took his hand back out of Magnus’ to be able to put the car in park in front of Magnus’ house and he looked down at the man sleeping next to him. He really was the most beautiful man he had ever met. He stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. When he had the door open, he leaned down to wake up Magnus. But Magnus just let out a quiet moan and shifted to curl up further in the seat.

“You’re going to make me carry you inside, aren’t you?”

Magnus couldn’t help but peek one eye open to see what face Alexander was looking at him with. He let his lips curl up slightly at the knowing smirk Alexander was giving him.

Alec sighed, resigned to his fate. “Fine. Where are your keys.” Magnus sluggishly reached into his pocket and pulled them out, supplying the correct one for the front door. Alec took them and then scooped Magnus into his arms, one arm holding his legs, the other supporting his back, key ready in his hand. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and nuzzled his face into Alec’s neck. Alec stood back up and gently kicked the car door closed. When he got to the front door, he carefully shifted Magnus to be able to unlock and open the door.

Once Alec had stepped inside he felt Magnus moving his arms behind him. He heard a soft click and saw a set of muted recessed floor lights turn on, saving him from having to turn on a blinding light or tripping over unfamiliar furniture in the dark. Now all he had to do was watch for Chairman Meow and he’d be free and clear. Just as he was thinking of him, he saw Chairman jump off the couch in the living room and trot off in the direction of the bedrooms. Alec followed. When he was next to Magnus’ bed, he pulled the sheets down, and lowered Magnus onto it.

“Why do you gotta be so damn cute when you’re tired?” Alec wondered, mostly to himself. And then a bit louder, “Are you going to regret not taking off your makeup right now?” He was answered by a disgruntled groan. That would be a ‘yes’. “Okay, let me see if I can find your wipes. Can you handle getting undressed?” Magnus gave no response.

Alec walked into Magnus’ bathroom and was grateful to find that it was at least well organized. Chairman jumped on the counter and pushed his head into Alec’s torso. Alec absentmindedly scratched at the cat’s head as he found a clear bottle marked as makeup remover and a jar of cotton pads. He guessed the wipes Magnus had used on their trip were just for travel since he couldn’t find them easily. When he re-entered the bedroom he found that Magnus had removed both shoes and one sock, his jacket and tie were on the floor next to the bed, and he had successfully unbuttoned about half of his shirt buttons. That wasn’t too bad.

He got Magnus to sit up a bit onto his pillows and then sat down on the side of the bed next to him. He took the first cotton pad, put some of the liquid onto it, and wiped at one of Magnus’ eyes. He worked as gently as he could, trying not to think about how weird it was to basically be feeling Magnus’ eyeball. He used a second pad for Magnus’ other eye, and a third around the rest of his face, collecting as much glitter and foundation as he could. He took one more pad and did a final pass on everything to make sure he got it all. For a second he thought Magnus had begun to purr until he realized that Chairman Meow was in the chair behind him.

“Are you completely asleep at this point?” Alec tested. He received a determined hum in response. He finished unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders, lifting him away from the pillows briefly, and left his undershirt on. Then he went down to Magnus’ feet and slipped the sock off his foot. He took a moment to brush his thumb over the compass tattoo peeking out from under his pant leg at his ankle. He looked up and considered the final article of clothing. If he left the pants on, they would most likely end up irreparably wrinkled by the morning. He wasn’t worried about not being able to control himself, but he knew he wasn’t going to be completely unaffected either, taking off his boyfriend’s pants.

“Magnus?” He tested again. “I’m going to take off your pants.” Thankfully, Magnus’ hands actually began to move. They fell to his pants and he slowly was able to undo the buckle and buttons. Alec was grateful he was able to do that much. Since the pants were dress pants they weren’t as tight as what Magnus typically wore, though they were still snug on his hips. Alec thought he might be able to pull them off from the bottom. He gave a test tug, but they didn’t move. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought.

Right when he was going to move up to Magnus waist, Magnus’ hands moved again and began to push down the top of his pants. Alec took the opportunity and resumed pulling at the bottom of the pants, finally succeeding in getting them all the way off. He took Magnus’ wallet, phone, and lipgloss out of the pockets and placed them on the table next to the bed with his keys. He hung the jacket and pants up in the closet where Chairman wouldn’t be able to get to them then returned and plugged Magnus’ phone in to its charger.

“Goodnight, Mags,” he spoke softly into the room. He was about to step to the doorway and shut off the light when he heard a mumble from Magnus. “What was that?”

“C’mere,” Magnus repeated louder this time. Alec stepped back over to the bed and knelt down. Magnus let his eyelids lift marginally to see where Alec was and reached out his hand to weakly pull Alec closer. “I need to give you your tip.” He pulled Alec in until they were sharing a tender, if very tired, kiss. “Thank you, Alexander.” That may have been Alec’s favorite kiss they’d shared so far.

Alec smiled and stood back up. “It was my pleasure.” As he walked to the door and hit the light switch to turn off the lights, he just barely caught Magnus’ final mumble.

“Best personal driver in the city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were hoping for a love confession during that bedtime fluff. The boys are definitely not there yet.


	12. Play The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal Netflix and chill, game night, and sibling bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another 5.1k words for ya.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!  
> They keep me going.

Magnus woke up late into the morning to find himself undressed and tucked into his bed. But he was still wearing his undershirt from the night before. He never wore his undershirts to bed. His brain continued to come online as he began to remember how the night had ended. He smiled as he recollected Alexander taking care of him. He reached for his phone, hoping it wasn’t completely dead like it usually was because he always forgot to plug it in at night. But there it was, plugged in and fully charged. He texted Alexander.

~

_Magnus (10:13am): You are either a saint or an angel._

~

He got up and did his daily yoga. After making coffee and double checking with Catarina that she’d be bringing the food for brunch this time, he texted Alexander again.

~

_Magnus (11:39am): Everything went so well yesterday, I can’t wait to tell you all about it._

_Magnus (11:40am): But the best part was definitely the end._

~

Catarina showed up first with Ragnor arriving soon after. Raphael texted their group chat that the sun was being unnecessarily aggressive that morning and that he was running late. Once Raphael arrived, they sat and chatted the hours away. Magnus tried to stop hoping he’d feel his phone vibrate with a text from Alexander but be present with his friends. It mostly worked.

“And how was your drive home last night?” Ragnor broke in after they had exhausted all other matters of the event the night before. “Did your _Alexander_ take you home and finally have his wicked way with you?”

“No,” Magnus sighed. “I fell asleep in the car then he carried me to bed. He even plugged in my phone and took my makeup off for me.”

“Magnus, you’re swooning again,” Catarina interrupted. “You must marry this man immediately.”

Magnus chuckled and the conversation flowed back to other topics.

Once they’d all left, Magnus pulled out his phone. No new messages.

~

_Magnus (2:53pm): My friends think you’re a unicorn and that they’ve really been texting with a bot._

~

He went in to work and focused on matching up and filing the necessary paperwork for the investors and business owners that had paired up at the event. The hours passed quietly until the club opened and he spent the required amount of time out socializing with patrons. When he got home he texted Alexander again.

~

_Magnus (11:42pm): Can’t wait to see you tomorrow._

~

He sat in the chair in his bedroom for a few minutes. When no response came, he decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. When he came back out to the bedroom he noticed he had a few new messages.

~

_Alec (12:07am): Sorry I haven’t responded all day._

_Alec (12:07am): I put my phone in the other room so I wouldn’t be tempted to break focus in the middle of training._

_Alec (12:08am): Then I took a nap after my shower that went way longer than expected._

_Alec (12:08am): I was woken up by a call from Izzy that she was on her way over for dinner._

_Alec (12:08am): I only had just enough time to get dressed and order takeout._

_Alec (12:09am): Did I tell you that you looked absolutely stunning last night?_

_Magnus (12:15am):_ 🥰

_Magnus (12:15am): It’s okay. I had time with the posse and got a lot of good work done._

_Magnus (12:16am): Anyway, I’m in bed now and pretty tired. 🥱_

_Magnus (12:16am): Glad I got to hear from you before going to sleep though._

_Magnus (12:16am): See ya tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

_Alec (12:17am):_ _G’night Mags. 😴 Dream sweet._

* * *

Magnus arrived at Alec’s door a few minutes before one o’clock holding out bags of food. “I can’t let you be the only one who comes baring take out.” They both moved together for a quick peck of a kiss in greeting.

“That sounds good.” Alec chuckled. “I was just starting to get hungry.”

“So,” Magnus began as they set the food out on the coffee table in Alec’s living room. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve now somehow gotten Catarina’s and Ragnor’s phone numbers without ever having met them yet. Do you have Raphael’s too?”

Alec laughed and self consciously rubbed the back of his neck. “Cat and Ragnor both say that Raphael doesn’t believe I’ve earned it yet.”

“Yeah,” Magnus hummed. “That man can be a little bit stingy with his confidence in new people.”

“Understandable enough,” Alec responded. The food was spread before them and Alec picked up his remote. “What should we watch? There’s this fantasy tv show I’ve been meaning to check out, or there’s that baseball movie you talked about the other day?”

“Oh, yes,” Magnus considered. “Let’s watch Undrafted. I’m curious if your type is more diverse than just tall, skinny, and Indonesian.” Magnus winked at Alec.

They put the movie on and dug into the food. “Hey, isn’t that the guy from Teen Wolf?” Alec noted.

“It sure is,” Magnus confirmed. “Big fan?”

“Maybe a little,” Alec mumbled.

“I see. Guilty pleasure, then.” Magnus corrected knowingly to himself, deciding not to tease too mercilessly this time.

When they had their fill, Magnus kicked off his shoes, turned so his back was against the arm of the couch, and pulled in his knees so he could tuck his toes under Alec’s thigh. Alec leaned back deeper into the couch before untucking one of Magnus’ feet and laying it in his lap. Magnus flexed his foot in anticipation of what had been promised, not even needing to remind him. Alec removed and discarded his sock and began to press his thumb along the heal and arch of Magnus’ foot. Magnus hummed at Alec’s attention. Alec took his time massaging Magnus’ foot, alternating his fingers and his knuckles, occasionally moving up to his calf. After a particularly deep press into his calf, Magnus let out a drawn-out groan.

“Oh, sorry,” Alec looked over. “Too hard?”

“I can..” Magnus swallowed deliberately to try to steady his voice. “I can take it,” he exhaled.

Alec nodded and set Magnus’ foot in his lap as they both quietly turned their attention back to the movie. He untucked Magnus’ other foot from under his thigh and continued, trying not to think too deeply about the little mews currently coming from the man sitting next to him or that lust inducing groan he had so recently heard. Alec was more than ready to take the next step with Magnus, but there never seemed to be the right time now that nothing was in their way. Even now, they had a few hours alone, but Magnus had wanted the day to be low-key. Alec was pretty sure that their first time was going to be anything but low-key. He was also fairly confident that he would want to cuddle afterward rather than have company over.

Once he had finished massaging Magnus’ feet he kept them in his lap with his arms rested comfortably on top of them. One of his hands found its way to the compass tattooed on Magnus’ ankle and his thumb ran circles over it for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

“I’m going to bake some cookies for tonight.” Alec commented while he started picking up their leftovers to take to the fridge once the movie had ended. “Would you like to join me in the kitchen or hang out here and put on another movie?”

“I can join you,” Magnus answered, craving to keep their current proximity but appreciating Alexander’s subtle offer to give him space. “Maybe just don’t try to get me to help. I’m hopeless in the kitchen.”

Alec chuckled as he walked toward the kitchen. “That’s fine. I’ve got a tried and true recipe.” Magnus followed behind.

Alec started pulling ingredients and utensils for measuring out of different places. Magnus watched him for a minute then hopped up onto the edge of the island where Alec was collecting everything. “Will I be in the way here?”

“Nope, there is great.” Alec answered as he looped an apron over his head and tied it around his waist.

“So, do you have a recipe card or anything?” Magnus asked, scanning the counters for a recipe box. “Or do you have this recipe memorized?”

“It’s saved on an app on my phone.” Alec pulled out his phone and opened the app.

“I could read you the directions, if you want?” Magnus offered, gesturing to take the phone from Alec.

“Sure.” Alec dropped the phone into Magnus’ hand. “I shouldn’t need much in the way of directions, just the amounts for the ingredients. First the butter and sugars, then all the wet stuff, then all the other dry stuff.”

They went back and forth through the ingredients as Alec mixed the dough together. Every time Alec turned his head away, Magnus would sneak a pinch full of chocolate chips out of the jar that sat next to his hip and toss them into his mouth. Together they dolloped balls of dough onto a tray.

When the first batch of cookies went into the built in oven across from the island where Magnus was sitting, Alec set a timer and turned around to take the space between Magnus’ legs. Alec slid his hands around Magnus’ waist and Magnus leaned down to meet him in a kiss.

“I like this angle with you.” Magnus declared. “But you’ve got a little flour on your nose.”

“I do?” Alec asked. “I usually can keep my mess contained to the apron.” Alec looked down to the streaks of flour and sugar on said apron.

With a mischievous smirk, Magnus wiped at a spot of flour on the counter with his finger then swiped it across the top of Alec’s nose. “You do now,” he winked.

Alec took a moment to admire the smirk on Magnus’ face before leaning back in for another kiss. “Hey Magnus?” Alec paused as he licked his lip. “Why does your mouth taste like chocolate?”

“I’m just that delicious?” Magnus asked in his best imitation of innocence.

Alec opened his mouth to respond. He hadn’t quite decided on whether to be sassy or flirty when the timer went off.

He turned and opened the oven door “Shit!” Alec exclaimed.

“What happened?” Magnus tried to peer over Alec’s shoulder from atop the counter. “Is everything okay?”

Alec pulled the tray out of the oven and dropped it on the stovetop next to the oven with a clatter. All the cookies on the tray had gone completely flat. Alec roughly pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“I’m guessing that’s not what they’re supposed to look like?” Magnus offered.

Alec huffed. “Yeah, not so much.”

“Did we miss something?” Magnus asked Alec’s back.

“It could be a couple of different things.” Alec paused to think through what he could’ve done wrong. “Too much butter. Not enough flour. Not enough baking soda. Wait, did I ever put baking soda in when I did the salt and flour?”

Magnus pulled the recipe back up. “Shit. I didn’t scroll the page. Alexander, I’m so sorry.”

Alec stood and looked at the pan. He didn’t register Magnus’ apology, just kept staring at his failure.

“Alexander?” Magnus placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. “Can we fix it? Add the baking soda now to the rest of the dough? Or could we start over.”

“We can’t fix the dough,” Alec answered. “But we should have enough of everything to make another batch. If you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m the one that ruined it the first time. I should leave the kitchen so you’re not distracted and can read the recipe for yourself.”

Alec reached out and grabbed hold of Magnus’ thighs before he could jump down from the countertop. “You’re not going anywhere. We’ve got this.”

They went through the process again, Magnus double checking every ingredient with Alec all along the way. When they put the new batch of cookies in the oven, Magnus pulled Alec backward between his legs so Alec’s back was pressed against his front. Alec rested his hands on Magnus knees while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and placed his chin on Alec’s shoulder. They watched the oven door in hopeful silence for ten minutes. When the timer went off, Alec tentatively pulled out the tray.

“Yes!” Magnus cried out, bouncing on the countertop. “Those look absolutely splendid!”

“They really do,” Alec replied.

“Can I have one?” Magnus asked, reaching out to the tray.

Alec swiftly steered it away from Magnus’ grasp and set it down. “They’re too hot and they’d fall apart. Wait five more minutes.”

Magnus put on his most dramatic pout but Alec was unmoved. “But that’s _so_ long to wait, Alexander! Whatever am I going to do for the next five minutes?”

Alec returned Magnus’ knowing smile “I might have a suggestion to offer up.” He stepped back in between Magnus’ legs and they began to make out again. Magnus didn’t end up getting his cookie for almost twenty minutes, but he didn’t seem to mind all that much.

* * *

Jace and Clary were the first to arrive.

“Heya, short stuff,” Alec greeted as he wrapped an arm around the shoulder of a short, red-haired girl and pulled her in for a sideways hug. “What did you bring us tonight?”

“Hey, Bigfoot,” Clary greeted easily in return. “We had an event last night that was all kids foods made gourmet, so I brought the leftovers that never made it out.” Clary reached out a hand toward Magnus. “Hi, I’m Clary.”

“Magnus,” he returned with a smile. “Who’s the ‘we’ of your event?”

“Oh,” Clary replied. “I run a catering company with my mom called Biscuits and Brie. I try to bring whatever samples or experiments or leftovers we’re working on to game nights.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Magnus said. “So are you the biscuit or the brie?”

Clary laughed. “If I had to choose, probably the biscuit.”

Magnus started pulling out ingredients for strawberry daiquiris as Izzy, Max, Andrew, and Lorenzo showed up.

Magnus poured drinks for everyone and Alec made a show of begrudgingly letting a nineteen year old Max have one. Even though they all knew he would cave, they always went through the motions anyway.

* * *

After grabbing food, they split into two groups for their first game called 3 Nouns. Magnus, Alec, Andrew, and Lorenzo were on one team and Max, Izzy, Jace, and Clary the other. First, they all wrote out one person, one place, and one thing on separate scraps of paper. For the first round, they were to go around and describe the noun until it was guessed, alternating teams whenever the person’s time ran out. For the second round, they would continue to go around with the same set of words, but could only give a one word clue. For the last round, they could not use any words but could only act out their clue.

As soon as they began their first round, Magnus noticed the different playing styles of the teams. While Izzy’s team constantly yelled out any word that came to mind immediately for their guesses, Magnus’ team only seemed to make strategic guesses out loud when they were sure it was a logical option. When the first round ended, Magnus was unsurprised that they were quite a bit behind the other team. But when the second round came up and they now knew what all the possible answers were, they were able to dominate, and catch up.

They finish the last round and Izzy was tasked, as the resident smarty pants, as Max called her, to tally their scores. Magnus was watching Alexander who was watching Izzy tally. When Izzy looked up at Alexander, Magnus noticed a twitch in his eye. Somehow Alexander could tell from Izzy, and Magnus could tell from Alexander’s look, that their team had won. Before Izzy could announce it, Magnus let out a cheer causing everyone to look at him.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“How do you know your team won?” Max asked.

Magnus pointed at Alexander and answered matter-of-factly, “I could see it in Alexander’s eyes.” Alexander grinned shyly. Izzy, Jace, and Max just blinked at him. “What?”

“You can read his face?” Jace asked obviously perplexed. Magnus wasn’t sure why he would be.

“What?” he asked. “Can’t you?”

“Well, _I_ can.” Jace clarified. “But I’ve been playing ball with him for almost a decade. You’ve known him less than two months.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders. It was interesting, for sure, but he didn’t really have an answer for them. Alexander had just seemingly become more and more straightforward for him to read.

“Guys,” Alec interjected. “Can we stop talking about me like I’m not right here?”

* * *

After the first game, they played a strategy boardgame that went on for far too long, in Magnus’ opinion. But after it had finally ended, Magnus made his way into the kitchen to make more strawberry daiquiris for everyone. Izzy followed to help, beginning to cut tops off of strawberries and juice a few limes as Magnus retrieved more ice and rum out of the freezer.

“So do you have anyone special in your life, Isabelle?” Magnus asked as he poured the ingredients into the blender. “You and Max being the only ones here without a partner, I was a little curious.”

“I’m seeing someone, yes,” Izzy answered matter-of-factly. “But what I have with Victor isn’t really suited to this kind of gathering and my brothers don’t know about him.”

“Oh?” Magnus was always ready for a little juicy gossip.

“Yeah. He’s my boss. We’re basically a strictly sex thing.”

“Oh. Is that enough for you?” When Magnus realized the indelicacy and bluntness of his question, he began to backpedal. “I mean, I’m sorry if I’m overstepping. I’m not judging or anything. I’ve had plenty of that type of thing. I was just curious.”

“Magnus, it’s fine.” Izzy patted his shoulder. “I think you’ve already figured out that our family is pretty straightforward and blunt about most topics. Though I haven’t told my brothers because they can get pretty overprotective and would think I’m being taken advantage of since he’s my boss. But to answer your question, it’s enough for now.”

“I understand. And while I’m definitely intrigued to see overprotective, big-brother Alec, I can totally respect your want for privacy on the topic. Your secret is safe with me. Unless you are actually being taken advantage of. In which case my duty to you and your brother would be to step in. But I also trust that you are entirely capable of taking care of yourself in regards to pretty much everything.”

“Thanks,” Izzy responded before switching subjects. “You and my brother seem to be on a good track now. Though after your morning with the bitch, I wanted to slap you both upside the head. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that nothing good was going to come out of that.”

“But you’re actually a rocket scientist, Isabelle,” Magnus pointed out. “That would seem to signify that it does, in fact, take a rocket scientist to know it.”

“Touché,” she responded. “Hey, would you want to get lunch some time next week?” Izzy asked before they walked back into the living room.

“Absolutely.” Magnus liked her energy and it could always be good to be close with someone so important to his boyfriend. “And as a bonus, it’ll probably drive Alexander crazy.”

“Oh, it for sure will!” Izzy gleefully agreed.

“Should we tell him now or let it be a surprise?”

* * *

Andrew and Lorenzo soon called it a night.

The rest decide to play poker. When Magnus came over to the table, he moved between Alec’s legs and gracefully sat down on one of his thighs. Alec instinctively lifted his hand and placed it on Magnus lower back to support him.

“You do know you could just pull up another chair, right Magnus?” Jace joked.

“Now why would I need to do that,” Magnus responded, “when I’ve got a perfectly inviting lap right here?”

“Can’t argue with that.” Max agreed. Alec just grinned at the conversation happening around him.

Magnus began to play absentmindedly with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck as he watched everyone play. He noticed Alec roll his shoulders a few times before he leaned in toward Magnus’ ear, facing away from everyone else.

“As much as I like what you’re doing,” Alec whispered. “You’re making it a little har.. uh.. difficult to concentrate on the game.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked quietly. Realization began to dawn on him and he looked down to verify. “Oh,” he whispered back with understanding. Interesting. He’d definitely be keeping that piece of knowledge in mind for the future. He let his hand naturally slide from Alec’s neck to his far shoulder and kept it still, then leaned in to Alec’s ear. “Sorry, Darling. I assure you it was unintentional. Do you need me to move off your lap as well?”

Alec tried to subtly jerk his head back and forth and Magnus tried his hardest to stifle a snort.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Clary asked good-naturedly. Magnus could feel Alec tense beneath him.

“Oh nothing, Biscuit,” Magnus transitioned back to the others at the table with ease. “Just discussing everyone’s possible tells.” He turned back to Alec with a twinkle in his eye and winked. Alec relaxed beneath him again.

As they played around, Magnus did help Alec with identifying tells. With Jace, he saw that when he had a good hand, he would get antsy and impatient. It turned out that he didn’t need to inform Alec about that one. He was already well aware of how to read Jace. Clary would become quieter, not chatting up the others quite as much. For Max, it was a bit more difficult. But Magnus was finally able to catch the slightest uptick in the left corner of his mouth when he had a good hand. Izzy was the one he could never quite crack. Every time he had thought he figured it out, her play would change. She would fold when she had given a positive tell. It was almost like she was doing it all intentionally.

Some time into the game, Magnus took a moment to stretch his arms above his head, causing his shirt to ride up and pull out from under Alec’s hand. When he settled back down, Alec’s hand was now under his shirt on the bare skin of his lower back. Alec looked up at him, silently asking if his hand was okay where it lay and Magnus smiled back in answer.

Magnus continued to smile as he recalled the morning in Disneyland he had woken up with Alec’s hand in the same spot. The warmth and comfort of that hand spread through him. He let the feeling of the safety and security that hand was beginning to represent wash over him.

He could feel Alec’s fingers start to rub softly along his lower back. They seemed to seek out his back dimples but didn’t apply pressure this time, just rubbing in gentle circles around and through them. By the concentration Alec was currently showing toward the round they were playing, Magnus was confident that Alec didn’t even realize his hand was moving. For some reason that made Magnus incredibly happy. Like their bodies were naturally tuning themselves to each other without any need for conscious direction. Just like Magnus’ hand had found the spot at the nape of Alec’s neck.

The night ended with a showdown between Alec and Izzy. Izzy forced Alec to go all in and won with a full house. Magnus noted that Izzy was a very gracious winner. Though, she _had_ mentioned adding her win to some sort of tally. Magnus wasn’t sure if it was a literal tally sheet they updated or just general good natured ribbing.

* * *

As everyone was leaving, Jace discreetly pulled Magnus into a side hallway.

“Hey man,” he started “I’m sure Alec smoothed everything over already, but I just wanted to tell you face to face myself that I’m sorry for how I acted when we first met.”

“Oh,” Magnus responded, clearly not expecting this.

“I just wanted to say that I was wrong and I acted like an ass. Oh, and you guys seem really good together,” he finished.

“Thanks, Jace. I really appreciate that. As his best friend, it definitely matters to me what you think.” Then Magnus added, “oh, and Jace? Humility looks good on you.”

Jace laughed, signature cocky grin sliding back into place. “I’ll be sure to tell Clary you said so.”

“Oh? Was this her doing?”

“I mean, kind of? The words are all mine. I told her that Alec said it wasn’t necessary. She called me an idiot.”

It was Magnus’ turn to laugh as they headed back into the entryway. Magnus stepped up to Alexander and easily slid against his side, snaking his arm around Alexander’s waist.

As Clary and Jace left, Alec asked Magnus softly, “what was that about?”

“Oh nothing,” Magnus brushed off. “Just clearing the air.”

“You could stay a little longer, if you wanted,” Alec offered, turning Magnus in his arms so they were face to face.

“I’d like to,” Magnus started. “But Chairman’s going to be pissed at me as it is for delaying his dinner time this long.”

“Damn cat,” Alec muttered to the door as it closed one last time for the night, with his boyfriend on the wrong side of it.

* * *

On Tuesday, Magnus had work and Alec had training. They texted in the morning between Magnus’ yoga poses and then in the evening before bed.

* * *

On Wednesday, they met up for a late breakfast before Magnus went in to work.

That night, Alec went over to Izzy’s apartment for dinner. After dinner, they sat on her couch, each with a bottle of craft beer. Alec sat in awkward silence for a minute before Izzy called him out on it.

“Stop acting weird,” she commanded.

“I’m not acting weird,” Asked defended.

Izzy glared at him and just waited him out.

“Do you remember the question you sent to Magnus on Instagram when we were driving down to Disneyland?” He asked. It took her a second but then she remembered, a sly grin creeping onto her face. She had the wherewithal to not pounce on the opportunity. If she was too eager, he’d shut down the conversation before it could begin even though he obviously had something specific he wanted to talk to her about.

“Yes,” she answered as straight faced as she could manage.

“I know we are both entirely ready, but it’s nowhere near Magnus’ first time,” Alec began, hoping he didn’t sound too embarrassed about the topic, but knowing he was probably blushing. “I’m totally sure that whatever we do is going to be mind blowing for me. But how do I make sure it’s as good for him as it is for me?”

“You really are the purest soul, aren’t you?” Izzy asked, not unkindly.

“ _Izzy_ ,” Alec huffed.

“Okay, sorry.” She lifted her hand in surrender. “It’s actually really easy. I can break down pretty much every Cosmo article to four things. And you shouldn’t even need to write them down. Okay?”

“Okay, I should be able to handle that.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“First off, be an active participant. Whatever position you’re in you should be able to use your hands or at least move your body. The only reason you should be lying there inactive is if you’re restrained.”

“Izzy!” Alec’s eyes darted around the room even though he knew they were the only two people in the apartment.

“Okay, maybe that part wasn’t necessary for a first time.” Izzy conceded. “Second, start slow. Again, this works no matter what you’re doing or what position you’re in. And that’s not to say that things won’t speed up, but always go slow to begin with so everyone has time to get accustomed to.. whatever, or have time to change things up if they’re not into it.”

“Okay,” Alec responded. “That makes sense.” He was eternally grateful that Izzy was not using any greater detail in her descriptions of things. It was already mortifying enough to go to his sister for this, but she was his person and he knew she’d always come through for him.

“Third,” Izzy continued. “Watch your teeth. There is pretty much nothing else that can completely shut down activities faster than teeth coming into play when they absolutely shouldn’t. But that’s not to say that teeth should never come into play.” Izzy caught the weary look on Alec’s face. “But that also most likely won’t be necessary for a first time. But then, if or when it does come into play, you can refer back to the ‘start slow’ advice.”

Alec was starting to get overwhelmed. This seemed like a lot to remember. Maybe he should’ve been writing it down. Izzy noticed his wheels start spinning.

“Hey,” she grabbed his chin in her small hand and turned him to look at her. “It’s gonna be fine, I promise. Just one more thing. And if all you do is remember this one, you’ll be golden.” Alec nodded wordlessly. “Pay attention to his reactions. The way he moves and the way he sounds should tell you all you need to know about how much he’s enjoying whatever’s happening. And a little bonus tip, if you’re able to be vocal to him about what you’re enjoying, he’ll better be able to handle your pleasure too.”

Alec wrinkled his nose and shook his face out of Izzy’s grasp at her mention of his pleasure. They had been so close to getting through painlessly. “Okay, so be active,” Alec ticked off on his fingers. “Start slow, watch my teeth, and pay attention to his reactions.” He decided not to repeat her mention of his own reactions, but still made a mental note.

“You got it.” Izzy confirmed.

“I think.. I think I can manage that.”

“I know you can!” Izzy assured, enthusiastically bouncing in her chair. “Oh, and Alec. He should respect you enough to not push if there’s anything you’re not ready for. If he tries to get you to do _anything_ you don’t want to do, you leave immediately and I will find him and chop off his balls.”

“Izzy!” Alec admonished with wide eyes.

“I’m dead serious.” And he absolutely knew that she was.

“Thanks, Iz.” Alec laughed self consciously as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “You know I love you, right?”

“Right back at you big bro.” Izzy replied. “Now go finally get some!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I thought a game night would be a fun idea. That was actually really difficult to write.


	13. Let's Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew baseball could be so erotic? Show of hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> Like really, really NSFW...  
> There aren’t any reveals as far as plot goes, so if Chapter 1 was all the smut you could handle, I’d advise you to maybe skip this one. Otherwise, enjoy. ;)  
> OMWow, buckle up for 2.5k words of foreplay, then 7.5k words of smut…

Magnus pulled into the parking lot for the complex that included Batters Box San Francisco. It was their day off together and this was just the beginning. He turned off the engine and pivoted in his seat to look at Alec. Alec stared back, not sure what they were waiting for. “What are we doing, Magnus?”

“I was hoping,” Magnus replied sheepishly, “that maybe you would teach me to hit? Well, not teach, per se. I did play for a summer when I was a kid. But maybe teach me your technique?”

“I see,” Alec responded seriously, trying not to give away how cute he thought Magnus was in this moment. “You’re trying to take advantage of dating a pro baseballer to get free lessons, is that it?”

Magnus picked up on the teasing easily enough. “I mean, what other reason would there be to date a pro baseballer?”

Alec lifted his hands to his chest. “You wound me!”

Magnus reached over and lifted Alec’s hand away from his chest as if he were searching for an actual wound. “I think you’ll live. But, uh, what do you think?”

“So, here’s the thing,” Alec prefaced. “Public batting cages aren’t typically the best place to take a pro baseballer, especially in the town he plays for. There’s a high likelihood that most everyone in there is going to know who I am. Which means people asking for pictures and autographs. And crowding around to watch me hit. Or noticing that I’m teaching you and thinking they can get free lessons too.”

“Hmm,” Magnus considered gloomily as he slumped into the driver’s seat. “I guess I hadn’t thought about that.”

“But,” Alec continued. “May I remind you that I have my own personal batting cage back at my house. I could probably be convinced to teach you a few things there.”

“Yeah?” Magnus perked up.

“Mhmm.” Alec smiled back at him.

Magnus was curious just how much and what convincing he would need to do. Better to start out small. “Please?”

Alec paused as if he were thinking it over. “Okay.”

Magnus laughed. “Darling, when I’m not the one winning in the deal, remind me to explain to you the concepts of bargaining.”

“I think you just don’t realize yet that I’m the one who won in this deal.” Alec countered.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and got the car on the road back to Alec’s house.

* * *

Once they arrived, Alec told Magnus that he needed to grab something upstairs and that he’d be right back. He asked Magnus if he wanted anything to change into to which Magnus replied that he’d be fine in his jeans and the tank top he was wearing under his shirt. Alec pointed Magnus toward the gym and said he’d meet him there in a minute.

Magnus found the gym easily enough and took his time surveying all of the state of the art equipment before moving toward the netting that spanned the far side of the long room. He threw his jacket and shirt over a workout bench. It seemed to be more like ten minutes before he finally heard Alec return. But when he did, Alexander’s comment about winning the deal made a whole heck of a lot more sense. Because okay, things were definitely going to happen today.

Alexander stepped into the gym in his full baseball uniform, from hat to cleats, and a shit-eating grin lighting up his face. First, there was the black hat that Magnus was already becoming routinely familiar with. And Alexander was wearing the home uniform which consisted of off-white jersey and pants with orange striping down the sides. Magnus wondered if what he was feeling at seeing Alexander in that uniform was anything like how Alexander felt at seeing Magnus in pieces of his clothing. Because that would make a lot of sense right about now. The outfit was finished off with black and orange cleats which made absolutely no sense as they were standing on hard wood floor.

“Cleats too? Really?” Magnus protested. “You don’t think that’s a bit overboard?”

“What?” Alec defended with feigned innocence. “It’s part of the uniform. Helps me get my head in the game atmosphere. Besides, I practice in mirrored conditions.” Alec pointed toward the batter’s box within the net to show that it contained the same dirt consistency around the plate that you would find on the field. So maybe the cleats made a little bit of sense. They stepped into the netted cage.

Alec followed Magnus into the cage and took the time to appreciate the fact that Magnus’ black tank top not only accentuated his caramel skin wonderfully, but it showcased his arms to their full advantage. Even the simple act of picking up some of the bats had his biceps flexing and Alec had to check himself to be sure he didn’t start drooling.

Alec picked out a bat for Magnus. “Look alive,” Alec commanded as he tossed the bat to Magnus. Magnus caught it in his firm grasp effortlessly.

“So authoritative,” Magnus observed. “I like seeing you in your,” Magnus paused to straighten his back and point the bat back at Alec then dropped his voice, “baseballer mode.”

Alec batted the bat out of his way. “Don’t flirt with me”. And okay, that was actually exactly what he wanted Magnus to do and much more, but he wasn’t about to make it too easy for him. Alec stepped behind Magnus. “Lower your center,” he commanded and kicked between Magnus’ feet to spread his legs. They both halted to collect their thoughts from what other context that move could be applied to. It also gave Alec an idea for how to proceed next.

Alec cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m going to give you the 7 absolutes for hitting.” Alec pulled up a batting tee and placed a baseball on top of it to help indicate where contact would be happening. “First, you’re going to want a firm front side.”

“Um, excuse me?” Magnus pressed his lips together, cocked his head to the side, and blinked at Alec.

Alec gave him a bemused but challenging look right back. “You heard me. Here. Swing at the ball, but freeze right before making contact.”

Magnus stepped up to the ball and did as instructed.

“Okay, right there.” Alec stepped up right behind Magnus. Magnus could feel Alec’s warm breath on the shell of his ear and he tried not to let his body betray the shiver that ran up him. “See how your left leg is slightly more forward? That’s your front side. But your knee is slightly bent. We don’t want that.” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ front hip and ran it smoothly down Magnus’ thigh until he got to his knee. Then he popped Magnus’ knee back so his whole leg was straightened. He ran his hand back up Magnus’ leg to rest at his hip. “Firm front side.” He repeated quietly at Magnus’ ear.

Magnus was barely able to get out a “Got it.” He was already having difficulty concentrating. There were 6 more of these?

“So, second, you want your back foot to be up on its toes,” Alec continued. “You’ve basically got that done, but you can go up a little more.” Alec took his hand that was on Magnus’ other hip and did the same move, only this time he was running his hand down Magnus’ backside until he had a firm grip on the back of his thigh. He pushed forward and lifted up causing Magnus’ foot to, indeed, go further onto his toes.

“Mhmm” Magnus wet his lips. His mouth had gone utterly dry. He tried to concentrate on holding his body still and listening to what Alexander was talking about, but he could still feel the ghosting of heat from wherever Alexander’s hands had just been. And he was starting to think that Alexander having complete control of his body was all he really needed out of life.

Alec took his hands off of Magnus’ hips and placed them on both biceps. “Third is your _grip_.” At the last word, he squeezed Magnus’ arms. He then ran his hands down to Magnus’, letting them encompass the bat over Magnus’ slightly smaller hands. This also put him in the position to press his front completely against Magnus’ back.

That’s when Magnus felt something hard pressed against the middle of his ass. And how had he missed noticing that Alexander was wearing a fucking support cup?! Well, okay, there had been a lot to take in when Alexander had come back in full uniform. Why had he focused on the cleats at all? But Alexander was moving his hands and saying something. What was Alexander talking about?

“You want your hands to be next to each other, right palm up, left palm down. You don’t want your right hand way up here.” Alec took Magnus’ hand and pushed it up the bat, then slid it back down. “You want it down here, snug against your left.” He then twisted Magnus’ hands so his palms were more parallel.

And that’s when all of Magnus’ pent up tension spilled out in a fit of laughter. Alec backed away and gave him a confused look. “I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus got out between laughs turning to face Alec. “But we were seriously just stroking off a bat. A little bit ridiculous and definitely funny.”

Alec started laughing too. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give you that. But everything I said _is_ true.” He had been hoping that if he had his hands on Magnus enough, he would drop the bat and finally take him even right here in his batting cage. They finally had plenty of time with nowhere else to be. He knew Magnus wasn’t laughing _at_ him, and maybe he had gone a little bit overboard with the bat. But he wanted Magnus so bad he could hardly think straight anymore.

“Yeah, okay,” Magnus repeated in a slightly teasing tone.

“Shush, you.” Alec chided, finding his way back to their current situation. “Okay, the last four are pretty easy.” If Magnus really wanted a lesson, he could do that too. Not everything had to be about sex. He just wanted at least some of it to be about sex.

“Okay.” Magnus answered, straightening back up and reigning in his laughter.

“Fourth and fifth,” Alec continued, “are that your back knee, back hip, and head should all be in a straight line and that your head should be in the middle of both of your feet, which yours already were.” Magnus sent a goofy grin Alec’s way. “Sixth is that before making contact, you want your arms bent, elbows pressed against your sides. Once you make contact, your arms will push out from there. So, line up to the tee again.” Alec walked around Magnus, assessing his position. “Good. Firm front side. Back foot on your toes. Grip is together, palm up and palm down. Back knee, back hip, and head are aligned. Head is equidistant from both feet. And your arms are bent and against your sides. You look good.” Even if they weren’t going to have sex right then, he figured he could always work on his flirting game.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow in Alec’s direction at the final comment and watched Alec lick his bottom lip. “That was only six things, Alexander. You said there were seven.”

“Did I?” Alec pretended not to remember.

Magnus dropped out of the position and let the bat hang at his side. “Yes. You did.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for number seven,” Alec declared skeptically.

“Well, why don’t you tell me and we’ll just see, shall we?” Magnus could practically see Alec’s eyes twinkle in anticipation of whatever he was about to say.

Alec winked. “Keep your eyes on the ball.”

Magnus groaned. “Seriously?”

“Actually yes, seriously.” Alec schooled his features back to seriousness. “I know it’s cliché and everyone’s heard it a thousand times, but it’s because it’s true. You basically have to retrain your brain not to jump ahead to where you assume the ball is going to be. When you do that, most of the time, your brain fills in the gaps between where it last saw the ball and where it assumes the ball is going to be, incorrectly. But if you keep watching the ball instead, your hands will have a much easier time getting the bat to where your eyes are looking, rather than hoping that the ball will go where you think it’s going to go.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.” Magnus shrugged.

“I guess so.” Alec responded smugly. “After all, which one of us is the pro baseballer with just over a 300 batting average and thousands of hours of practice?”

“Fair enough.” Magnus acquiesced. “Can I hit some balls now?” Alec enjoyed seeing impatient Magnus. He just wished Magnus might’ve been as impatient as he was to finally have sex.

“Keep your pants on, Magnus.” Alec used the controls in the side of the wall to set up the pitching machine for easy, straight pitches. Magnus ended up being able to hit about half of them.

“Little less rusty than I thought.” Magnus boasted. He let the bat go slack in his hand and turned to look at Alec. “Tell me you’re not just a little impressed.”

Alec quickly reached out and tugged on Magnus’ tank top, pulling him out of the way just as the next ball was automatically pitched. “Those would’ve been your last words,” he warned. He watched as Magnus Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, clearly affected by the easy force that Alec had used to get him to move. That’s right. That was a thing for Magnus. Maybe he had been going about this the wrong way. Magnus blinked up at him and slipped out of his grasp.

“Not necessarily.” Magnus retorted. At that, he spun around almost as if he were dancing and got himself into proper position in enough time to hit the next ball. He looked back and smirked at Alec.

Alec stopped the machine to increase the difficulty and took the bat from Magnus. He swung through the pitches, finding his groove after the first few. He might as well get a few swings in while they were here.

Magnus stood and watched Alexander’s batting from so close up. It really was something else to be able to see. Each fine tuned muscle was perfectly engaged and ready to be utilized. Magnus noted the little intricacies in Alexander’s batting stance. The way he kicked his foot into the dirt to perfect the divot by the plate just right for his feet. The way he swung the bat loosely once in front of him and then circled it clockwise above his shoulder before lowering his center of gravity and tensed, ready for the pitch.

When Alec paused the machine to take a break, Magnus asked for another round. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you upped the difficulty level. Think I can’t keep up?”

Alec chuckled. “I did’t realize this was supposed to be a competition.”

“Oh, am I supposed to just let you win?” Magnus challenged back.

“We’re just supposed to be practicing.” Alec defended.

Magnus winked at Alec. “Oh, you’re so cute when you’re serious.”

Alec dropped his voice. “I told you not to flirt with me.” He stood there and steadied his breath. He couldn’t take it anymore. He knew that Magnus wanted this as much as he did. He just had to be more direct about when exactly he wanted it. Magnus didn’t have to be the one to take the lead just because he was more experienced. He dropped the bat and pushed Magnus up against the back wall. He held Magnus in place with one hand on his chest and moved in for a hard kiss.

Alec felt Magnus’ left hand against his neck, followed quickly by his right on the other side. He brought his own hands up and wrapped them around Magnus’ wrists briefly to keep them in place. But that wasn’t enough. He needed to feel Magnus. Every inch of his body that he could get to. He moved his hands down to Magnus’ abs, feeling the muscles that had so recently been twisting its body for each hit of the ball. Alec could smell the faint odor of their combined sweat from their exertions over the past hour. He pulled away to catch his breath.

Magnus took the opportunity to return to their previous banter. “You totally started it.”

“Magnus, can I ask you something?” Alec looked at him seriously still panting slightly.

“Of course.” Magnus looked at him like he had absolutely no idea what way this was about to go. He left his hands loose on Alec’s neck.

“You had said that.. that you were afraid that I would think you were going to agree to be my boyfriend just to get.. to get in my pants. But we’ve been boyfriends for almost two weeks now. How am I supposed to worry that you agreed to be my boyfriend just to get into my pants when you don’t try to get in my pants once we’re boyfriends?” He wasn’t sure he could be any more direct than that.

“When I finally did agree to be your boyfriend,” Magnus began. Alec couldn’t help but notice how much steadier his breathing seemed. “You said you wanted to finally separate the boyfriends thing from the sex thing. I’ve been trying to respect that and was waiting for you to let me know when enough time had passed.”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec briefly. He pulled away just enough to speak his next words against Alec’s lips. “Alexander, do you want me to get into your pants?”

“God, yes please!” Alec exhaled in one hurried breath.

“Well how could I ignore such a polite request?” Magnus responded with a devilish grin before tightening his grip on the sides of Alec’s neck and connecting their lips again. Magnus’ hands dropped and his fingers scrambled for the belt at Alexander’s pants. He quickly had the belt undone andthe pants pulled down to Alec’s thighs. When he reached back up he was introduced to the fact that Alec wasn’t wearing any underwear, only the jock strap and supportive cup. Magnus moaned into Alec’s lips. He pulled the strap away from Alec’s body, letting the cup fall to the floor, and let the strap settle back into place. Alec groaned at the release of pressure on his cock and hooked his thumbs into the elastic straps, ready to pull them down.

“Wait!” Magnus stopped him quickly. He pushed at Alec’s chest to separate them from each other. “Turn around.”

Alec’s eyebrow lifted in a silent question until he realized what Magnus wanted. He took a step back and then turned to face away from Magnus. Over the past several weeks Alec had noticed a surge in his confidence levels as he became more aware of his desire for Magnus and observed Magnus’ desire for him grow as well. He continued to hope that he wouldn’t do or say anything to remind Magnus of his inexperience or lack of finesse. Magnus watched as Alec’s ass came into view framed perfectly by the white elastic of the straps. He just needed to pay attention to how Magnus was responding to what he was doing and follow from there.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Magnus breathed as his head lulled backward and thudded against the wall behind him. Alec looked over his shoulder and slowly pulled the straps down his hips until they were pooled on top of his pants, still at his thighs. Magnus could see the slight red from where the elastic had held the straps tight to Alec’s body.

“Face me,” Magnus instructed, voice husky with want. Alec felt a thrill go through him as he did as he was told and gave Magnus his first in person view of his cock sticking out from the bottom of his jersey.

“Any other directions you’d like to give me?” Alec teased hoping that the answer would be yes. If him manhandling Magnus was a thing for Magnus, Alec was pretty sure taking direction from Magnus was a thing for him. He was finding a giddy kind of freedom in being able to follow Magnus’ instruction.

“Take off your shirt.” Magnus supplied. “But keep the hat on,” he quickly added before Alexander could toss it away. As Alexander proceeded to hastily unbutton his shirt without flourish, Magnus watched the expanse of skin that was Alexander’s chest and abs come into view. “How are you real? I mean, I’ve seen you before, but fuck. This,” he gestured toward Alec’s torso, “shouldn’t be fucking possible. You’re like Ryan Gosling in Crazy, Stupid Love.”

“Do you want to do the Dirty Dancing lift too?” Alec offered trying not to be too self conscious by his boyfriend’s ogling and praise. His cock was definitely enjoying it though as it continued to fill out under Magnus’ watchful gaze, now unencumbered by either cup or strap.

“Shut up and get back over here.” Magnus reached out and grasped onto Alec’s hips almost desperately to tug him back against himself. Alec watched as Magnus reached up and spun his hat around so the bill faced the back. Then he was being pulled back down to Magnus’ warm and welcoming mouth. As he took turns exploring Magnus’ mouth and letting Magnus explore his, he felt nails graze down his chest and his head began to swim. He reached up and placed his hands on the wall behind either side of Magnus’ head and was surprised to hear Magnus moan against his mouth. He hadn’t done anything, had he?

Magnus’ hands continued to make their way down Alec’s body. He was only slightly disappointed when rather than stay at his front and all that was waiting there, Magnus ran his hands down to Alec’s ass. He grunted as Magnus dug his fingers into the bare flesh. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t exactly what he wanted in the moment. From somewhere in the recesses of his mind a phrase cut through the fog. Be vocal.

“Magnus,” he choked out as he broke free of his boyfriend’s lips. “I need.. I want.. please touch me.”

“It’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus answered soothingly, but this time his breathing was labored as much as Alec’s. “Where do you want me to.. want me to touch you?” Alec groaned and steadied his forehead against Magnus’. Hadn’t that been enough? But of course it hadn’t. Because Magnus was already touching him. His hands were currently kneading his ass. He needed to be vocal and he needed to be specific.

“My cock, Magnus,” he got out confidently. “Please touch my cock.” He was rewarded with a kiss and he could feel the smile in Magnus’ lips. And then he felt it. One of Magnus’ hands had snaked back around and wrapped itself gently around his length. “Fuck, Magnus,” He moaned.

“All in due time, Darling.” Magnus whispered. His hand felt so good as it began to acquaint itself with Alec’s cock. On one of his first strokes up, his palm ran over the top of its head and gathered the copious amounts of precum that had already been released at the tip. And Magnus was now using it to smear all around his cock creating the glorious glide that Alec was all too familiar with. But this, somehow, wasn’t familiar at all. It was all so new and enhanced. The fingers were different and uncallused. The rhythm was different. The other hand reaching under and massaging his balls was massaging differently. The twist-

“Fucking shit fuck!” Alec couldn’t seem to control what was coming out of his mouth, but everything was so much. “Magnus.. could.. could you.. slow down.. just a little?”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologized, hands stilling as he looked up into Alec’s eyes, wide with lust. “Is it too much?”

“No! Fuck no.” Alec didn’t want Magnus to think he wasn’t anything but ecstatic about everything he was feeling. “I feel like my heart is about to explode. I want.. just want to be able to last a little bit longer. Enjoy it as long as I can.”

Magnus smiled at him in understanding and let his hand start moving again, just a bit slower than before. His other hand let go of Alec’s balls and Alec felt it run lazily up and down his side.

When Alec had thought about what this moment would be like, Magnus stroking him and giving him so much pleasure, he had always intended to be returning the favor to Magnus at the same time. But with everything he was feeling, he was so overwhelmed that it was all he could do to just hold himself up and focus on his breathing. He was pretty sure he was panting, but he couldn’t waste an ounce of energy in embarrassment. And Magnus didn’t seem to mind.

But amidst everything he was feeling, and how overwhelming it all was, something was nagging at him. What was Magnus getting out of this? Alec felt like he was taking pleasure but he wanted to be able to give something, anything, back to Magnus too. He kept his hands on the wall behind Magnus as they were necessary for him to stay standing, but he leaned down to kiss along Magnus’ neck. He just needed to do something. And this was good for himself too, because it was distracting him just enough from everything Magnus was doing to maybe be able to last a bit longer. He kissed at the expanse of collarbone made easily accessible by Magnus’ tank top. He licked across it and tasted the saltiness of the trace amounts of sweat from their earlier workout. He felt a little hum from Magnus at one particular spot on his neck, so he tried to pay extra attention to it. Magnus even leaned his head away, giving him better access.

Alec was so unprepared when Magnus twisted his wrist around his cock again, that he accidentally bit down on the sensitive spot on Magnus’ neck. Magnus moaned out something similar to what Alec remembered from the foot massage he had given Magnus earlier in the week. He couldn’t remember if it was a good or bad moan, but the grip on his cock had tightened and become more urgent, so he took it as good. He licked at the spot he had bitten and heard Magnus gasped. That made him start to doubt himself.

Alec managed to pull one of his hands off the wall to drop it down and stop Magnus’ hand. He looked down at Magnus, worry in his eyes. “Did I hurt..? Was that not..?” He couldn’t remember what he was trying to ask.

“So good, Alexander,” Magnus reassured him. Then Magnus took Alec’s hand off of his own and placed it back on the wall by his head. “I want you to cum now. Can you do that for me?”

“Fuck,” Alec groaned. “Yes.”

Magnus’ hand picked up speed on Alec’s cock and his other returned to massaging his balls. Alec knew that he was getting close and he warned Magnus. He watched in awe as Magnus moved lightning quick to raise the hem of his tank top to his mouth and bite down on it with his teeth. Alec groaned, remembering the first picture he ever received from Magnus. Magnus looked up at him now with heavily lidded, lust filled eyes. Alec thought about how this time he would be the one coating Magnus with cum. That realization was what sent him over the edge. His eyes slammed shut and he dropped his head to moan into Magnus’ neck. Magnus stroked him through his orgasm, only slowing once it started to dissipate. Alec worked on catching his breath. When he was finally able to reopen his eyes, they both looked down to assess the cum now covering their stomachs and the ground.

Alec found his legs wobbly as he went to the corner of the room where there was a basket of clean towels and pulled one out. He turned back to Magnus and stopped in his tracks as he saw Magnus slip his clean hand out of his tank top so that it could stay bunched up on his shoulder and away from all of the mess. Alec continued to watch as Magnus looked over at him, lifted his hand to his mouth, and licked his cum from off his fingers. He could feel his cock twitch the beginnings of coming back to life at the sight. He wiped up the cum that was on his stomach and chest then tossed the towel to Magnus so he could clean himself as well and dry his hand.

When Magnus was done wiping himself off, he dropped the towel to wipe up what had landed on the floor. Alec dispensed of the towel in the empty bin next to the first. “Handy,” Magnus quipped. He looped his arm back through his tank top so it fell back into place.

Alec hummed his agreement, pulled his jockstrap and pants back up, and picked up his shirt. “Can you stay the night? I’d really like to continue if you’re up for it.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and placed it against his still clothed and painfully hard erection. “Do I feel like I’m _up_ for it.”

Alec rolled his eyes but took the opportunity to have his first feel. He rubbed his hand across Magnus’ length and gave it a gentle squeeze, satisfied by the groan that escaped Magnus’ lips.

He removed his hand, causing Magnus to whine against him. Alec had suddenly remembered the cat that had cockblocked him last time. “You don’t have to worry about Chairman Meow tonight, do you?”

“No,” Magnus confirmed. “As soon as you came down in your uniform, it was pretty clear what you wanted. I texted Catarina while you were batting that I wouldn’t be coming home any time soon. She said she’d crash at my place for the night after her shift ended and feed him tonight and tomorrow morning. So I’m all yours.” Magnus wrapped his arms over Alec’s shoulders and rocked onto his toes to reach Alec’s lips with his own. But almost as soon as their lips touched, Alec was leaning out of it and reaching up to break Magnus’ arms apart.

“Hold that thought,” Alec breathed. “Bedroom.” Alec strode away without looking back.

Magnus stood there and blinked at the sudden need for the location change. But then he realized that Alec was already at the door of the training room and he didn’t exactly know where in the huge house Alec’s bedroom was. He chased after Alec and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

As soon as they were in Alec’s bedroom, Magnus kicked off his shoes. Alec was struggling with his cleats and regretting the choice he had made to wear them in the first place. Then Magnus was on his knees in front of him. “Let me.”

Alec watched as Magnus deftly unlaced his cleats and slipped them off, followed by his socks. From his position still on the floor, he reached up to the hem of his pants and slid them all the way down his legs, careful to keep the jockstrap in place. Alec stepped out of his pants at Magnus’ prompting. Magnus let his hands slide up Alec’s bare legs, reveling in the short and soft, dark hair that covered them and noting where it thinned out mid-thigh. He got back to his feet and Alec immediately pulled him back in for a kiss. This kiss was leisurely and unhurried. Alec felt himself subtly being maneuvered toward the bed until he felt the back of his legs make contact with it.

Magnus pushed at Alec’s shoulders and he let himself fall backward, catching himself on his elbows. He scooted his way back toward the middle of the bed, thinking Magnus would join him, but by the smirk on Magnus’ face, he apparently had other plans. “What would you like to see, Alexander?”

“See?” Alec wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Of me,” Magnus clarified. “I already know you like my abs.” He lifted the front of his shirt briefly to show off the area that Alec had so recently splashed his cum all over. But then he dropped it back down. “Or,” his hands dropped to the hem of his pants and he unsnapped the button. “Maybe you’d like to see my ass?” He slowly spun around and looked over his shoulder at Alec. Alec could hear the zip of the pants being pulled down. Magnus reached behind himself and hooked his thumbs into the top of his pants but didn’t pull them down. He stood and waited for an answer.

“I want to see the piece of clothing that will be staying here with me after you’ve left.” Alec answered, happy to play along with Magnus’ little game.

“And which piece of clothing would that be?” Magnus questioned. “My socks maybe?” He bent down, slid them both off his feet, then unceremoniously tossed them at Alec. Alec quickly shifted to lean on one elbow and caught both socks easily. He dropped them off the side of the bed, never breaking eye contact with Magnus. He let his tongue dart out across his bottom lip and smiled as he shook his head.

“Hmm,” Magnus let on like he was pondering different possibilities. “Do I have to go back downstairs to retrieve my shirt or my jacket?”

“Nope.” Alec eliminated those as well.

“It could be the tank top,” Magnus lifted it up and over his head, but dropped it to the floor as he watched Alec shake his head again. “Well, it would be very awkward, leaving here tomorrow without pants. But there’s not much else it could be.”

“I want your underwear, Magnus,” Alec finally declared.

“Aah,” Magnus replied. “That assumes that I wore any today though.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Did you not wear underwear today?”

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Magnus turned back around and hooked his thumbs into the back of his pants again. He slowly began to drag his pants over his ass and Alec watched as an understated, for Magnus, pair of olive colored boxer briefs came into view. Magnus slid his pants the rest of the way down then kicked them over to roughly where Alec’s were lying. He turned back around to face Alec once again.

“Yep. Those are so staying here.” Alec was definitely on board with getting to keep an article of clothing. He smiled at Magnus and Magnus smiled back. Magnus stood at the foot of the bed staring at Alec laying on it in nothing but the jock strap and his still backwards baseball hat. Alec waited, but Magnus didn’t say anything or move onto the bed.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked him.

Magnus replied almost in a trance, “I’m just starting to understand why she strayed.”

“Whoa, no.” Alec bristled and sat up. “What she did will _always_ be wrong.”

Magnus climbed onto the bed on his knees, shuffling closer until he was straddling Alec’s hips, and pushed Alec back down.

“No, not like that.” He leaned down and licked at Alec’s lips.

“It’s just that having this moment,” he kissed at Alec’s jaw.

“With _you_. In bed,” he sucked on Alec’s earlobe.

“Looking like this,” he pulled on Alec’s earlobe lightly with his teeth while his hand tracked down Alec’s body.

“She and I were like t-ball,” he pulled back, placed his hands on either side of Alec, and looked him in the eyes.

“I think you and I could be the ’27 Yankees.”

Alec could feel his heart rate pick up and his breathing become shallower. To anyone who wasn’t a baseball fan, what Magnus just said wouldn’t mean much at all. But Alec knew that Magnus had just told him that he thought they could be the greatest of all time. Alec thought he could be right.

“I’m sorry. Let’s not talk about her anymore. I shouldn’t have brought her up.” Magnus offered and Alec readily agreed. Magnus’ lips made their way back up to Alec’s and he kissed him deep. He used the moment to experimentally rub Alec’s nipples and was pleased at the gasp and jerk of his hips that it pulled from Alec. He also used the opportunity of Alec’s now open mouth to move his tongue in and search out Alec’s.

But then he broke away abruptly, causing Alec to chase after his mouth.

“We should probably talk instead about what comes next.” Magnus declared matter of factly and sat up on Alec’s lap. Alec nodded. “First of all, I’m clean. I get tested regularly. The last time I was tested was after our second date. I know we weren’t technically exclusive then, but I haven’t been with anyone else since we met. I am definitely a fan of not using condoms if I’m in an exclusive relationship, but I’m completely okay if you want to use them.”

“Okay. I’m clean too. I got tested so I could show you. I _am_ a 28 year old pro baseball player after all. I’d understand if you didn’t believe me about how much I haven’t done.”

“Alexander, of course I believe you. If I thought that you’d lie to me about _that_ , I wouldn’t be willing to have sex with you in the first place. I trust you.”

“I trust you too.” Alec admitted. He paused as he considered what he wanted to say next. “What do you.. what do you like? With sex?” He wanted so desperately to be good for Magnus.

Magnus took a moment to consider his answer. He laced he fingers through Alec’s and rubbed Alec’s wrist with his thumb.

“While there are things that I have liked in the past and things I haven’t cared for, I like to approach any new relationship with a fresh start.” Magnus explained. “Just like playing different teams in sports. You play based on the current team, not who you played last week. It’s about both of the people involved. It’s very possible that there’s something I’ve never liked, but with you, it could be my new favorite thing. I hope we can discover together. I’m usually pretty open to anything, but I have no expectations. And if you wanted any ideas...” Magnus let the sentence trail off as the meaning was obvious to both of them.

“What do you want right now?” Alec asked. “You’ve already gotten me off once. What can I do for you? I want to make you feel good.”

“I think I’d rather enjoy you getting me off,” Magnus replied smiling down at Alec and absentmindedly running his hand along Alec’s abs. “Dealer’s choice on how you might like to, whether it’s with your hands or your mouth. Or both, for that matter.”

Alec took the hand that was laced with Magnus’ and tugged it so that Magnus lost his balance and fell with an “oof” to Alec’s side. “I think that was the most ungraceful I’ve ever seen you,” Alec laughed as he took his turn straddling Magnus’ lap. He bent down toward Magnus’ mouth for a kiss, but the second before they touched, right when Magnus closed his eyes, Alec moved to the side and sucked Magnus’ earlobe into his mouth. Magnus gasped at the unexpected contact.

“Did you mean it when you said you’d beg me to bite you?” Alec whispered into his ear.

“Would you like to hear me beg?” Magnus sounded breathless.

“Fuck, I really think I would.” Alec kissed at Magnus neck and tested a little nip. “I haven’t been able to get that idea out of my head ever since you said it. Being able to make you so desperate that you’ll do almost anything to get what you need. And then to be able to finally give it to you.”

“Keep talking like that, and you’re well on your way,” Magnus practically purred. Alec considered that. If the idea of Magnus’ begging could get him going, maybe his words got to Magnus too.

“Is that because of my voice or what I’m talking about?” He kissed his way out across Magnus’ shoulder.

“Yes, Alexander…” Magnus moaned.

He dropped his voice lower. “Magnus, I want to be able to make you feel so good your toes curl.” He moved on to Magnus’ collarbone, where he began to suck and nip on it like he had done earlier. “What do you need Magnus? How can I make you feel good?”

“I need. Your hands. Your mouth.” Magnus reached down to gently press on Alec’s shoulders. Alec reached up until Magnus’ hands were clasped in his own then slowly slid their joined hands up until they were tucked under the pillow underneath Magnus’ head. He looked down at Magnus and repeated two words Magnus had said to him during their heated night at Disneyland. “No hands.” Magnus slowly nodded his understanding. When Alec removed his hands, Magnus kept his own where they were. “Tell me. Where?”

“Everywhere! Anywhere!” Magnus insisted. “Please.”

Alec made his way down Magnus’ body. With Magnus’ hands in this position, it showed off his triceps wonderfully. He leaned over and kissed along Magnus’ upper arm. He felt the muscles tense and stopped to look up at Magnus.

“Ticklish,” Magnus explained.

“Is that so?” Alec tucked that away and began to move on, but not before kissing along the other arm in the same place. He pressed his lips all along Magnus’ chest and down to his abs. He used his tongue to trace along the defined muscles and he thought he might’ve tasted the tiniest hint of the remains of his earlier release. He held onto Magnus’ hips as he scooted down the bed so that he was kneeling between Magnus’ spread legs. Alec found another sensitive spot near Magnus’ Adonis belt just above the hem of his underwear. Magnus sucked in his stomach and Alec was mesmerized watching Magnus’ core and abdominal muscles activate.

Alec brought his hands up to the side of Magnus’ boxer briefs and dug his fingers underneath. He lifted the elastic away from Magnus’ body to carefully release his cock underneath. Magnus lifted his ass off the mattress just enough to assist with the removal of his underwear. As soon as he got the underwear to the top of Magnus’ thighs, he encountered a dilemma.

“Damn it,” Alec huffed.

Magnus blinked down at him. “Not exactly what one wants to hear the first time their boyfriend gets a look at their equipment, Darling.”

“Shit. Magnus, no!” Alec realized too late how things had just played out. “I just realized that I couldn’t take your underwear off fully because I am between your legs. Obviously, I’ll just mov-“

Alec was cut short as Magnus lifted his legs straight up and in front of Alec’s face, stuck a finger in the bunched up boxer briefs, and pulled them off so quickly they shot across the room. He lowered his legs back down slowly and snuck his hand back under his pillow where Alec had placed it earlier.

“-or that.” Alec blinked at a shyly smiling Magnus. “Someone a little bit eager?” Magnus pinched his lips together between his teeth and nodded his head vigorously causing Alec to chuckle as he settled himself back down. “Then I guess I better get to it! And Magnus,” he pointedly looked down to Magnus’ cock then back up to his face, “every bit of you is exquisite.”

Alec leaned down and kissed the edge of Magnus’ hip. He kissed along Magnus’ lower abdomen to the other side, avoiding Magnus’ cock. He brushed the pad of his thumb against the peacock feather tattoo that he was finally seeing for the first time. He looked up at Magnus who was watching everything he was doing. He remembered what Magnus had said about the tattoo. That he got it when he moved to San Francisco to remind himself to stay true to himself and do what he could for the greater good. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss against the colorful feather.

“You’re so smooth pretty much everywhere. I’m kinda jealous.” Alec observed.

“Blessing of the Asian heritage.” Magnus shrugged off.

“What I wouldn’t give to not need to manscape. But if I don’t, let’s just say, it’s not pretty.”

“Well, let me be the first to tell you that you don’t _need_ to, though I also can’t say I’m not exceedingly happy about your manscaping habits. But if you ever touch a hair on that chest, I may have to break up with you.”

Alec actually stopped what he was doing to look up at Magnus. “'s that so?”

“Okay, no not really.” Alec had called his bluff. “Because let’s be honest. You’d still be ridiculously hot. But please, dear god, never do it.”

Alec chuckled and got back to the task at hand, well, mouth. He continued to kiss and lick along Magnus’ pelvis. He was nervous for the next part and was trying to work up his courage.

“Alexander?” Alec had just been about to reach out for Magnus’ cock when Magnus called out to him.

“Yeah?” He looked up again.

“If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, this would be the time to decide about condoms.”

“Oh,” Alec responded. Was that all? “I kind of had already decided. I don’t want to use them. I don’t want anything between us.”

“Well fuck,” Magnus breathed. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Is that what you want?” Alec retorted. “Because I could..” He gestured up toward Magnus, motioning that he could come up to Magnus and kiss him. Magnus just glared back at him. “No? Okay. Then I’ll stay down here.” He slowly took Magnus’ cock in his hand and ran his thumb up the bottom from the base to the tip. He watched Magnus head drop down onto the pillow as he let out a low moan.

Alec tried to remind himself of the tips Izzy had given him the night before. Go slow, watch the teeth, pay attention to reactions, go slow, watch the teeth, pay attention to reactions. He leaned in and traced the same path his thumb had just taken, this time with his tongue.

Magnus’ hands shot backwards from underneath the pillow so his palms were pressed against the wall behind him. He pushed back against it to give himself leverage and to try to ground himself. Alexander was going so slow. He was teasing him and probably didn’t even realize it. “Fuck, Alexander. Do that again!”

Alec was definitely able to identify that as a positive reaction. So he did it again. This time Magnus groaned. When he got to the tip, he flattened his tongue against the head of Magnus’ cock and collected the precum that had begun to pool at the tip. He knew how sensitive the head of his own cock was and remembered how good it had felt when Magnus had brushed his palm over it when Magnus had jacked him off downstairs. Alec could feel Magnus’ cock pulsing in the hand that was keeping a grip on it. He pulled his hand up as he kissed the head.

It was now or never to actually get it in his mouth. He was determined to not be afraid about the size. He just needed to go slow and watch his teeth. He could do this. He licked his lips to moisten them. As he pressed another kiss against the head, he let his lips widen around it. He moved forward until he felt his lips narrow again after the ridge of the head. He gave his mouth a minute to get used to this and to breathing through his nose, using his tongue in the meantime to lick at what was inside his mouth.

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus moaned above him. “Your mouth feels so good. Can you try to put a little bit more in?” Alec hummed in acknowledgment and felt Magnus’ cock twitch in his hand and mouth.

Alec moved forward an inch at a time, hyper aware of his teeth. He felt Magnus continue to harden. When the head of Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat, he felt the gag coming and panicked. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and pulled away coughing.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked from somewhere above him.

“Yeah,” Alec rasped. “Just caught myself off guard.” Once he had normalized his breathing, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’ tattoo. Alec took hold of Magnus’ cock and gave it a few strokes. He kissed around the top of it again whenever his hand lowered. He got the best reactions from Magnus when he licked at the underside, just below the head, so he focused there. The next time he wrapped his lips around it and moved downward, he stopped right before the point he had reached before, then pulled his head back and let his lips pull along the shaft. Magnus was continuing to moan above him as he found a steady rhythm.

When his mouth began to dry out, Alec pulled off again and let his hand work for a bit. Since he couldn’t get near the base when it was in his mouth, he decided to use his tongue there while he was stroking. He also knew how sensitive his own balls were to being massaged so he reached up with his other hand and began to feel Magnus’. He felt Magnus’ cock twitch in his hand and heard a drawn-out groan as Magnus reflexively rolled his hips.

He took Magnus’ cock into his mouth again, starting to get used to how to breathe through his nose while moving his mouth around the top and his hand around the base. He noticed that Magnus was squirming more and more and his moans had gotten louder as well. The next time he swiped his tongue along the tip to collect the precum there, he hummed at the now familiar taste. Magnus’ hips jumped forward causing the hand that had been holding his balls to slip down. One of his knuckles bumped against the ring of Magnus’ asshole.

“Ale..xander,” Magnus gasped. “You need to.. stop.. right now.”

Alec released Magnus from his mouth as fast as he could and self consciously wiped at the saliva dripping down his chin. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Definitely not.” Magnus took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate and bring himself back down from the edge.

“Do you not want to cum in my mouth?” Alec asked, somewhat confused. He was pretty confident that was the hottest way to finish this particular act.

Magnus’ response to Alec’s question seemed to align with that.

“Fuuuck,” Magnus moaned at the ease with which that offer came out of his boyfriend’s mouth and just how hot that was. “I just want you to see what to expect before you ever try swallowing my load, if you ever decide _you_ want to.”

“Magnus, I’ve seen guys cum before.” Alec told him defensively.

“In person?” Magnus clarified.

“Well, no. Porn mostly,” he mumbled.

“Mostly?” Magnus questioned, distracted momentarily by what that could mean. “Never mind. We’ll definitely be coming back to that though.” He paused a few more moments to fully steady his voice. “I don’t want to make this sound clinical, but it’s helpful to know your partner specifically. And we don’t even know yet if you’ll like the taste. I just want you to be comfortable. If you really want to though, I won’t stop you. Well, not again. I only ever want you to do what you’re comfortable with and will enjoy, not just doing something because you think it’s what I want you to do.”

“But how can I know if I’ll enjoy it or not if I don’t try it?” Alec asked.

“Well,” Magnus paused. “You’ve stumped me there. I just want you to be sure, is all, Alexander.”

It took a couple more minutes for Magnus to get back to the edge. This time, when he did and he warned Alec, Alec switched over from his mouth to his hand. As he alternated between watching Magnus’ face and what he was doing he remembered how when he had bumped at the rim of his asshole was when Magnus had stopped him because he was getting close. He tentatively used the palm of the hand not currently wrapped around Magnus’ cock to spread Magnus cheek away and placed his thumb against the entrance to his ass. The ring was tight, but he watched Magnus squirm and heard him continuing to moan in pleasure. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it quickly to get it wet before bringing it back down to Magnus asshole. When he pressed forward this time, with the added lubrication, it began to slip into his entrance slowly.

“Alexander! Fuck!” Magnus cried out as he clenched down on his thumb, arched his hips off the bed, and came around Alec’s hand and onto his own stomach.

After they finished, Magnus noticed Alec still kneeling below him and staring at his stomach.

“You okay down there?” Magnus asked, trying not to slur his words too much from his currently sated state.

Alec nodded his head silently, then Magnus watched as he slowly and deliberately leaned down and wiped the flat of his tongue across a streak of cum.

“Shit” Magnus hissed. “Whatcha doing?” And yes, he obviously knew what Alexander was doing, but his head was still coming out of a dense fog.

“You said I should see what to expect. And that we don’t know yet if I’d like the taste. How else are _we_ supposed to find out?”

“And?” Magnus involuntarily sucked in his stomach as Alec licked a second stripe over a sensitive spot on his hip.

Alec dramatically licked all around his lips even though they both knew there wasn’t anything on them. Then he made a big show of swallowing and hummed. “I’m not sure. Need a larger sample.” And then he leaned back down and began to lave up the rest of Magnus’ seed.

Magnus dropped his head backward reveling in the sensitivity as he started to come back to partial hardness. “Fuck. If you never decide to swallow, just know that I am 100% content with this being our clean up ritual.”

Alec paused to snicker, “noted,” then dove back in to finish his very thorough cleaning. He paused when he remembered Magnus licking his cum off his own hand earlier and had an idea. He looked up at Magnus and raised the hand that still held drips of Magnus’ release on it up to Magnus’ face. He just held it there in silence to see if he liked his own cum as well. With barely more than a moment’s hesitation, Magnus grabbed at Alec’s hand and eagerly began to lick all of his cum off of it, never breaking eye contact with Alec.

“You are so fucking hot,” Alec groaned at the sight. “I can tell _you_ enjoy the taste.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, I would say that I do. Mine and yours.”

“We taste different?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. I take it you’ve never tasted your own then?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head. “You should give it a try some time. Or I can save some for you next time.” Magnus winked at him.

When they were sufficiently cleaned, Alec tossed his hat onto its normal place on top of his nightstand, climbed back up the bed, and laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder. They lay there in silence for a minute until Alec felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head up toward Magnus. “Hmm?”

“You’re thinking really loudly over there,” Magnus informed him. “Care to share with the class?”

“I’m just trying really hard not to be insecure and ask how I did.” Alec confessed.

“I won’t judge you if you want to ask,” Magnus replied. “You gave solid head for your first time. I am confident that however often you want to practice, if you want to at all, that it’ll only keep getting better each time.

“There’s this old adage in pro sports,” Alec explained to Magnus. “Amateurs practice until they get a thing right, professionals until they can’t get it wrong. We already know I’ve got the dedication to make it pro in baseball.”

“Well, okay then!” Magnus accepted enthusiastically. “Anything I can do to help you reach pro levels giving head too, I’ll make the sacrifice.”

Alec laughed into Magnus’ shoulder. “Also,” Alec added. “We should probably eat something at some point.”

“But Darling, you just ate,” Magnus teased.

“That wasn’t exactly filling, Magnus.” Alec replied. He rolled his head inward so his mouth was next to Magnus’ arm and he took a playful nip at the place Magnus had identified for him as ticklish.

Magnus jerked his arm away quickly. “I don’t know. From where I was lying, your mouth looked plenty full. In fact, if I remember correctly, your mouth was a little too full for a moment.”

“Hey,” Alec pouted. “No choke shaming allowed.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Magnus leaned more toward Alec and placed his hand gently against Alec’s throat, stroking his thumb up and down the length of it. “You’ve got a perfect throat, I’m sure with enough practice, any _hypothetical_ choking will be a thing of the past.”

“Magnus,” Alec groaned.

“Okay, okay." Magnus leaned in and dropped a quick kiss on Alec's lips. "It’s probably been at least five hours since we’ve eaten, huh?” He looked around for their phones. “Your phone is closer. I vote you have to order us food.”

“Really?” Alec asked. “My phone’s closer? That’s what we’re going with?”

“Yup!” Magnus declared. “Besides, my vision is currently a little blurry from the orgasm my boyfriend just gave me. I may not be able to read what we’re ordering.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “Honestly, I’m amazed either of our phones made it upstairs. But if I’m ordering, you have to get it when it’s delivered.” He felt Magnus press his lips against his temple and hum his acceptance.

While Alec was up retrieving his phone, he traded out his jock strap, which had gotten fairly uncomfortable by that point, for boxers. He climbed back onto the bed and they picked out food. When the food finally arrived, they had both almost fallen asleep.

Magnus dutifully got out of bed to get the food. He couldn’t quite remember where his underwear had ended up, so he pulled on just his pants, low on his hips, and headed downstairs.

When Magnus came back, he found Alec sitting at the top of the bed picking out something to watch on the tv. “The Door Dash delivery girl seemed very concerned that you weren’t the one at the door.”

“Hmm?” Alec redirected his focus from the tv back to Magnus. “Oh. That was probably Lydia. She hits on me every other time she delivers here.”

“Alexander!” Magnus reproached. “Did you make me answer the door to help you turn her down?”

Alec smiled sheepishly at Magnus. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Good! Now that I’ve met my nemesis, she better know that I will fight to defend my territory!”

“Get over here with my food you silly man,” Alec laughed. “Thanks for answering the door shirtless, by the way. And after we are done eating, you can defend your territory with some hardcore cuddling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was.. completely expected. Right?  
> I’m not sure how they’re going to be able to do anything else now. But hey, they’ve proven me wrong before.


	14. Thank You For Being A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sexy times, texting, & brunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a day off of writing to read Lecrit’s newest story (the way to a chef’s heart) and I was not disappointed.  
> But as a thanks for your patience, here's a new 6.5k words.

Magnus woke up with a nose full of Alexander. Magnus was on his side, pressed up against Alexander’s back. Because of their slight height difference, Magnus’ head was curled forward and his forehead was resting on his boyfriend’s neck. His left arm was wrapped over Alexander’s waist and his right was curled under his own head since he had apparently decided to forego the pillow that was lying uselessly just above him. He knew his neck was going to be screaming at him for the remainder of the day, but he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care as he breathed in the scent of Alexander and squeezed his man closer to himself. Alexander’s body readjusted willingly but did not stir.

Magnus finally opened his eyes and watched the rays of sunlight stream through the bedroom curtains, painting their torsos in a brilliant golden hue. He looked down at the expanse of hard muscle that was Alexander’s back and the wings that adorned it so beautifully. Alexander. His angel. This beautiful man who danced into his life less than two months ago and was somehow breaking through all of his wards like they weren’t even there. And Alexander took care of him so effortlessly, seeming to know exactly what Magnus needed before Magnus even did. Magnus wanted to be able to be that for Alexander too. But it had been so long, he felt unbelievably rusty.

As he continued to ponder his boyfriend and ways he could show Alexander how much he cared for and appreciated him, he began to kiss along Alexander’s tattoo, slowly and with the utmost care. He let his free hand circle lazy patterns into Alexander’s side and lower back. As Magnus kissed up to the center of his back, his nose brushed briefly across Alexander’s neck. He felt Alexander squirm beneath him and a soft moan escape his mouth.

Oh. That was right. He had been pretty sure while they had been playing poker the other night that he inadvertently found one of Alexander’s hot spots there. He let his nose brush against the spot again and was rewarded with another moan and roll of Alexander’s hips. Would it be too forward of him to wake Alexander up this way? They should probably discuss allowable ways they could wake each other up. Magnus definitely had a few ideas on enjoyable things he could do to wake up his boyfriend. Maybe he could just test the waters of Alexander’s willingness a bit. He let his teeth lightly scrape the nape of his neck. Alexander’s hips rolled once again, more forcefully against Magnus. Magnus cursed the fact that he had somehow fallen asleep wearing his jeans. They were beginning to put a tremendous damper on his morning.

But he was searching for Alexander’s threshold to wake up and his own comfort could wait until he had found it. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait much longer. As he kissed and licked and nibbled along Alexander’s neck, his boyfriend continued to squirm.

“Mmmmmags,” Alexander moaned, voice deep and gravelly from sleep. “What’re you doing?”

“Trying to wake up my boyfriend,” Magnus purred. “Should I stop?” He nipped at Alexander’s neck and smiled into it as he felt Alexander’s hips jerk back against him. It was like he had a button directly linked to Alexander’s hips. This could definitely be fun.

“Feels good,” Alexander hummed. “Just don’t understand why.”

“We all have spots that feel particularly good due to clusters of nerve endings,” Magnus explained against Alexander’s neck. “Some are more common.” He reached around and brushed his thumb across Alexander’s nipple, eliciting another moan. “Some, less so.” His hand moved back around, seeking out Alexander’s lower back dimples. When he found them, he pressed into them in a circular motion.

Alexander groaned again but then began to move away from Magnus’ hands. Maybe he had gone too far? But then Alexander was turning toward him and he saw the spark flicker in his eyes. “Where are yours?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find them.” Magnus teased with a wink. He took the opportunity of being separated from Alexander to finally stretch his stiff muscles, letting out a soft sound somewhere between a moan and a whine.

Alexander looked back at him in consideration. “Actually,” he responded. “I think I know of two already.”

“Oh, do you?” Magnus challenged.

“Mhmm,” Alexander hummed. Magnus felt Alexander glide his hand from his hip around to his lower back and watched him duck his head toward his neck. He held his breath in anticipation but just as Alexander’s lips were brushing the side of his neck, he was pulling back away. “Oh god, Magnus. I’m sorry.”

“Alexander?” Magnus was confused. “What’s wrong? Why are you apologizing?”

“Your neck,” Alexander tried to explain. “It’s bruised. I bruised you yesterday. Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh Darling,” Magnus couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across his face. He reached out and cupped Alexander’s jaw. “You gave me a hickey. I definitely didn’t mind it then, and I still don’t now.” Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alexander but then Alexander was pulling back again. If he pulled back much more, he was going to risk falling off the bed. “What?”

“I have morning breath,” Alexander declared. “I forgot to brush my teeth last night.”

Magnus chuckled. “I don’t care.” He leaned forward once again but then it was his turn to pull back at the last second. “Wait. Do _I_ have morning breath?” Then he dove his head into Alexander’s chest. “I didn’t take my makeup off either,” he mumbled.

“Okay, hold on.” Alexander rolled out of the bed. He shuffled to the bathroom in just his boxers and swung the door closed. Magnus tried not to listen as Alexander relieved himself then washed his hands. A minute later he watched Alexander poke his head from the doorway with a toothbrush adorably dangling from his mouth. “C’mere.”

Magnus got up and made his way to the bathroom. He stepped through the doorway and took in the room. There was a large claw foot tub and a darkly marbled wall cutting through the space that looked like it led to a doorless shower. Alexander was standing in front of one sink, brushing his teeth, and he nodded his jaw toward the sink closer to Magnus. Magnus looked down to find a toothbrush still in its packaging, a roll of cotton pads, and a bottle of the same makeup remover he had at home. “Seriously?” He watched Alexander grin around his toothbrush. He was absolutely going to need to step up his game for this man. Magnus set about taking off his makeup and brushing his teeth. When Alexander was finished, he left him to it, swinging the door closed in case he needed to pee as well.

When Magnus finished, he snuck into Alexander’s closet on the other side of the bathroom door, found a pair of black boxer briefs and changed into them, leaving his jeans on the floor. He stepped back into the bedroom. Alexander was back in the bed lying against his pillows and had pulled the sheets down on the side of the bed Magnus had slept. Magnus walked up to Alexander’s side instead, pulled the sheets down and climbed into his lap. “Now,” he whispered. “Where were we?”

Alexander leaned up and and pulled Magnus against him by his neck. As their lips connected Magnus took Alexander’s hands from his neck and led them down to his legs. Alexander seemed to get the message as he let his strong fingers knead over and across Magnus’ sinewy thighs. Magnus took his own hands and wrapped them around the back of Alexander’s neck, one at the nape, the other in the hair just above it. He let the hand in Alexander’s hair pull ever so softly as his fingers at his nape traced nonsense patterns across it. He was immediately rewarded as Alexander moaned into his mouth and jerked his hips against Magnus’ ass.

“You’re not playing fair,” Alexander commented breathlessly when he broke their lips apart. “Don’t make me do the same.”

“You’re all about rules,” Magnus replied confidently as he continued to pull on Alexander’s hair. “You couldn’t play unfairly if you tried.”

Alexander looked him in the eyes for just a second before moving to kiss along Magnus’ jaw. When he got to Magnus’ ear, he licked just under it and then took the lobe gently by his teeth and tugged. Alexander let go of his ear lobe and kissed at the soft spot right in front of his ear. “Watch me,” he whispered. The next second, Magnus felt large hands pressing against his lower back and Alexander’s warm mouth sucking a new bruise into the other side of his neck.

“Oh shit,” Magnus exhaled as he rocked against Alexander. He reluctantly released his hands from Alexander’s neck in favor of catching himself as he lost his balance and fell forward. His hands landed on the bed as Alexander landed back on his pillows.

“Can I fuck you?” Alexander asked hastily between sucking one mark into Magnus and the next.

Magnus’ brain was in a fog as he continued to press into Alexander from above. “How do you want me?”

“Like this. I want to be able to see your face.” Alexander confessed and Magnus tried not to swoon. “Would you ride me? That way I have less of a chance of getting carried away and going too fast too soon.” Okay, screw it, Magnus was definitely swooning.

“That’s perfect. You’re perfect. I just need to prep a little bit, okay?” Magnus didn’t want anything to stop their momentum when Alexander was so hungry and in the moment. He hadn’t had the heart to tell Alexander that he was thinking too much through the blow job the night before. He didn’t lie when he told him it was a solid performance for a first time, but he was pretty sure what was keeping it from being spectacular was Alexander’s over-processing what he was doing. But if they didn’t slow down now so Magnus could be properly opened up and slick, he knew he’d regret it quickly.

“Could I.. Could you teach me how?” Alexander asked sheepishly.

“Oh god, you have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about those obscenely long fingers of yours in my ass! And your thumb last night was just a tease.” Magnus briefly scanned the room. “Please tell me you have lube.”

“Yeah,” Alexander assured him. “Um.. right side nightstand drawer.”

Magnus leaned to his right and pulled open the drawer. This stretched his torso over Alexander’s face and Alexander couldn’t help but lean up and lightly graze his teeth across Magnus’ ribs. “Alexander, there’s nothing but charging cables in here.”

“Shit,” Alexander responded. “Sorry. My right, your left.” Magnus bent over Alexander from one side of the bed to the other, pausing to kiss Alexander’s forehead along the way. Alexander watched Magnus as he opened the drawer, pulled out the lube, and tossed it on the bed. But then Magnus kept looking in the drawer.

“Daamn,” Magnus declared.

“What?” Alexander asked. Magnus wondered if Alexander had meant for him to see everything in this drawer yet. There was a box of condoms which Magnus guessed Alexander had bought to be ready before they had decided together not to use them. There were three books. One was leather bound and looked like it might be a journal, the second was baseball related, and the third was an Indonesian phrase book that looked relatively new compared to the other two. But these weren’t what caused Magnus to pause.

“I was _not_ expecting this.” Magnus pulled out a long, thin vibrator.

Alexander’s cheeks and chest flushed and he slammed his eyes shut as it was his only means of escape since he was currently trapped beneath Magnus. And that just confirmed for Magnus that Alexander had not meant for him to see everything in that drawer. Magnus considered that moments like this were probably exactly why Alexander usually over-processed everything. This is what he got for not thinking. He looked down at Alexander who was frozen in place, eyes still closed.

“Oh, Darling, no.” Magnus quickly dropped the toy back in the drawer and slammed it shut. He brought his face back in front of Alexander’s and kissed him. “Please look at me,” he begged. Alexander waited another few seconds before slowly opening his eyes to see Magnus’ face hovering above his. “There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or shame you. I promise the next time we are at my place, I will show you my own toy chest. I was just surprised, is all. Which is dumb, because if I were twenty-eight and had never had sex, I…” Alexander screwed his eyes closed again. “Fuck. Shit. Alexander. I’m such an idiot. There is nothing wrong with you or anything you have or haven’t done. I’m just saying, it’s normal and good even that you would have a toy to test out penetrative sex on yourself.”

“Magnus, please stop talking,” Alexander begged. Magnus’ groaned and pressed his forehead against Alexander’s sternum as he went silent. Apparently shutting his mouth was the only guarantee that he wouldn’t say anything else stupid right now. They lay there in silence for a minute. Then another.

“I just completely killed the mood, didn’t I?” Magnus finally asked.

“No,” Alexander hedged quietly, eyes still closed. But Magnus could tell Alexander’s mind was spiraling. He climbed off of Alexander’s lap and curled into his side instead. “Magnus, please, wait,” Alexander moaned in attempt to get them to pick up where they left off.

“Alexander,” Magnus began as kindly as he could. “You know that there is nothing I would like more than to have any and every type of sex with you.” He could see the tiniest bit of pink return to Alexander’s cheeks. “But when we do, and we most definitely will, the only things I want you to be thinking about are how good everything feels and how great I am at making you feel good. And I think I know both of us well enough to know that even I am not great enough to get you out of your head right now.”

“Please, Magnus,” Alexander begged again, turning toward him more. “I promise, I’m all here. I’m not in my head. We can keep going.” And as if to prove his point, he reached into Magnus’ underwear and firmly grasped his cock.

Magnus sucked in a breath and reflexively grabbed Alexander’s wrist. “Alexander, no,” he declared firmly. Magnus watched Alexander’s face as Alexander blinked at him and a look of horror settled over his otherwise beautiful features.

“Oh my god, Magnus.” Alexander pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned and immediately rolled over so he was sitting up on the side of the bed looking away. “I’m so sorry. I just thought. I don’t know. You like it when I manhandle you. I thought I could get us back in the mood.”

“Hey,” Magnus replied softly. He sat up onto his knees and crawled over to press himself against Alexander’s back. He placed his hands on Alexander’s biceps and ran them up and down. “We’re okay. As soon as I said no, you stopped. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Magnus took Alexander’s chin in his hand so he could turn him so they were facing each other. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he repeated. “You did something you thought was okay and would’ve been more than okay in another situation but as soon as I told you it wasn’t, you stopped. We’ve got trust. You can trust me to speak up if something happens that I don’t want. And I trust you to stop if I need you to. And those both go the other way too. We’re okay.”

Alexander exhaled. “Okay.” Magnus leaned in and kissed the corner of Alexander’s mouth.

“I have an idea,” Magnus announced. He waited for Alexander to look at him and see that they were moving on. “Why don’t you show off more of your skills in the kitchen and make us breakfast? I’m really good at preparing fruit since there is no heating involved.” Magnus figured it would probably be a good idea to get them out of the bedroom at this point.

Alexander chuckled softly. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

“I really liked seeing you interact with your family during game night.” Magnus said from atop his barstool as Alexander served up their French toast from the griddle onto their plates.

“Yeah?” Alexander brought the plates over to the counter and leaned against its side, facing Magnus and the array of fruit Magnus had cut up and bowled for them.

“Mhmm. When Izzy’s millionth favorite song came on and she dragged you over to the speaker to dance with her. Don’t think I didn’t notice you singing along with her. You let go with her and Max. You’re just a bit freer.”

“I let go with you,” Alexander defended.

“Yeah, but in a different way,” Magnus clarified. “You don’t have to think about being their big brother, you just are. With me, it’s not quite instinct yet, but we’re still new. I’m not quite there yet either. We’re still learning each other. I have every confidence that we’ll get there.” He took an unattractively large bite of French toast and fruit and looked up to see Alexander watching him with a goofy grin on his face. He was about to feel self-conscious until Alexander took a somehow even larger bite of his own breakfast and winked at him. He tried to swallow his bite around the snort that came out at the sight.

“And Max is such a combination of you and Isabelle.” Magnus continued after swallowing his bite. “Well, really, all three of you are beauty, brains, and confidence. You and Max are just a bit quieter. I’m starting to believe the whole nature over nurture theory. Unless your mom was the nurturer?” He gently prodded.

“Yeah, not really,” was Alexander’s only reply. Magnus thought through every conversation they’d had and couldn’t remember a single one where Alexander may have mentioned his mom. Apparently Alexander wanted to talk about his mother about as much as Magnus wanted to bring up his own. Magnus could definitely respect that.

So Magnus moved on. “Is Sunday a training day? Do you think you’d be able to come to brunch this week?”

“Oh yeah, I meant to tell you, I made sure to have this Sunday be a half day of training just in the evening so I could come. I’ll definitely be there.” Magnus’ face beamed. “I was thinking,” Alexander continued. “I have this great coffee cake that I could make. Would that be okay to bring?”

“Oh my goodness, that would win you so many points!” Magnus approved. “It _may_ even help you finally get Raphael’s phone number. Then you’d have the whole set. Oh, I told them last week that you called us the Fearless Foursome. Catarina and Ragnor loved it. Raphael said it didn’t suck. It’s at Catarina’s place this time. You want to meet at my place and then we can go over together?”

“Sounds great.” Alexander beamed back.

Magnus posted a picture to his instagram page of his plate heaped with French toast, fruit and drowning in syrup. He captioned it, “Still not as sweet as the man who made it. #FoodPorn #Foodgasm #ForkYeah”

* * *

Magnus got very little work done that day as he was constantly running the previous day’s events over and over in his mind, reliving all of his favorite parts. He pulled out his phone and texted Raphael.

_Magnus: Remind me to take your advice more often._

_Magnus: Alexander was incredible last night and he has no problem taking charge of what he wants._

_Magnus: Scratch that. You don’t need more reasons to be haughty with your advice._

_Raphael: Promise to not tell me anything else about last night and I’ll refrain from telling you I told you so._

_Magnus: Deal_

_Magnus: What about stuff from this morning?_

Then he switched over to texting Alexander knowing that Raphael wasn’t going to respond to his last text.

_Magnus: You were okay with how I woke you up this morning, right?_

And then he remembered that Alexander was training and would probably not be responding any time soon. So he turned back to his desk and tried to concentrate again.

* * *

The next morning, Magnus woke up to the familiar sound of Alexander texting him. He brought his face out of his pillow just enough to be able to read with one eye.

_Alec: I definitely wish I woke up this morning like I did yesterday._

_Magnus: Is that right?_

_Alec: Mhmm_

_Alec: I like the idea of you being so ready for me first thing, that you can’t help but get us both started before I’m even fully conscious._

Magnus moaned into his pillow and pressed his morning’s erection into the mattress.

_Magnus: Shit_

_Magnus: Is there any particular way you wouldn’t want to wake up?_

_Alec: You mean, besides alone?_

_Magnus: Oh, my poor sweet Darling. Yes, besides alone._

_Alec: As long as it’s something we’ve done before and confirmed that I like in general, I think I’d be amenable._

_Magnus: haha, noted_

_Alec: What about you?_

_Magnus: What about me?_

_Alec: “Is there any particular way you wouldn’t want to wake up?”_

_Magnus: I think your stipulation works for me as well._

_Alec: So you wouldn’t mind waking up with your cock hardening in my mouth?_

Magnus’ phone fell out of his hand and tumbled to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up, quickly scanning the screen for any cracks before going back to Alexander’s last message. Fuck, his boyfriend was horny this morning.

_Magnus: Well someone apparently woke up on the right side of the bed this morning._

_Alec: Not me._

_Magnus: No?_

_Alec: Uh-uh_

_Alec: Either side is the wrong side when my boyfriend isn’t in it. :’(_

_Alec: I may need to dig through my drawer to find something that can help me out._

This time he managed to keep a grip on his phone. Well, apparently now that Magnus knew about it, Alexander’s uneasiness around the toy had all but evaporated.

_Magnus: Fuck, you can’t tease me like this!_

_Alec: What?? I thought you had your own toys._

_Magnus: None of them could possibly compare to my horny boyfriend!_

_Alec: Well then why isn’t he in your bed next to you right now?_

_Magnus: I was just asking myself the very same question._

_Magnus: Maybe he could find his way into it in the next 20-30 minutes?_

_Alec: As tempting of an offer as that is, I’ve got Max and Izzy coming over in an hour._

_Magnus: What are the Three Musketeers up to today?_

_Alec: Hanging out at Fisherman’s Wharf mostly._

_Magnus: Fun_

_Alec: Yep._

_Alec: But it means I’ve only got just enough time to get off by myself before getting ready._

_Magnus: Sorry I can’t give you a hand._ ✊🏼💦

_Alec: Now who’s the tease?_

_Magnus: You’re wasting precious time._

_Magnus: I’ll just be over here doing my morning yoga._

Magnus was confident about what the lack of response meant. He tried to focus on his yoga poses but was more than a little distracted by thoughts of what _exactly_ his boyfriend was currently up to.

* * *

_Magnus: Maia stopped by and you were right, she’s amazing._

_Magnus: And she says my staff isn’t as hopeless as I thought._

_Alec: #winning_

_Magnus: haha_

_Magnus: Though if I didn’t know you were 100% gay, I’d be a little worried._

_Magnus: That woman is gorgeous._

_Alec: Are you telling me that *I* need to be worried??_

_Magnus: I only have eyes for you, Angel._ 😍

_~_

_Unknown Number: Stop being goopy with your boyfriend and let him pay attention to his siblings._

_Magnus: Message received, Maximilian._

_Unknown Number: Maxwell (if you must)_

_Magnus:_ 👌🏼

* * *

When Alexander and Magnus walked through the door of Catarina’s apartment for brunch that Sunday, Catarina and Ragnor were waiting in the entryway and Raphael was sitting on the couch in the living room pretending to be uninterested. Ragnor took the food dish out of his hands and walked it over to the table where the rest of the food was.

Catarina stretched out her hand. “Alexander, it’s so good to finally meet you in person.”

Alexander chuckled and took Catarina’s hand in both of his. “Please don’t feel like you need to call me Alexander just because Magnus has taken it upon himself to do so. Alec is perfectly fine.”

“And you can call me Cat.” Catarina smiled at Alexander. They both gave a conspiratorial look at Magnus who stuck his tongue out in response. Catarina redirected his attention elsewhere. “Magnus, be a dear and go make up the mimosas for us.”

“Fine,” Magnus grumbled as he walked away. “But just remember, your apartment isn’t that big. I can still totally hear you from the kitchen.”

“You have no room to talk, Mags,” Alexander called back to the kitchen. He turned to Catarina. “He’s made plans to go have lunch with my sister. I won’t even be there to try to shut down any unwanted topics. Here, he’s got the chance to at least try.”

“And if he does,” Catarina grinned, “he will undoubtedly fail.” Alexander laughed. “So you have a sister. I imagine she’s just as gorgeous as you are.” Alexander heard Ragnor cough by the table which caused Raphael to look up. “Do you have any other siblings?” She continued smoothly.

“Yes,” Alexander answered. “Izzy is a year and a half younger than me, works for NASA, and is definitely the most attractive of us. Max is nine years younger than me so, nineteen. He’s in school for computer programming.”

“Darling, don’t sell yourself short,” Magnus declared, walking back into the room somehow effortlessly carrying 5 champagne flutes filled with champagne, fruit, and just a splash of orange juice. “I think I am the most qualified person here to make that judgment and I can say that while Max and Isabelle were definitely not hit by the ugly stick, I snagged the prettiest of the three.”

They sat around the table. Raphael sat at one end of the table. Magnus and Alexander shared one side while Catarina and Ragnor shared the other.

“Alexan.. Alec,” Catarina began. “What was your favorite part of Disneyland?”

“Starting me off easy, huh?” Alexander joked.

“Oh no,” Ragnor corrected gravely. “Disneyland is a minefield. You will be judged for your thoughts on every single ride and attraction."

“Aah, well in that case, I loved every bit of it.” Alexander reached for Magnus and interlocked their fingers. He brought Magnus’ hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

“Cheat answer, Darling,” Magnus contributed.

“Fine,” Alexander yielded. “I really liked the Soaring Around The World and Indiana Jones rides, but my favorite part was the Halloween fireworks show.” He looked over at Magnus and winked.

“Magnus, are you blushing?” Catarina asked.

“Oh, that was the night Alexander carried you back to the hotel, wasn’t it?” Raphael reminded them all.

“As a matter of fact,” Magnus supplied without taking his eyes from Alexander. “It was.”

“Cat,” Alexander turned back to the group. “You would go with Magnus a lot, right? What’s your favorite part?”

Catarina laughed. “Well, I’m on my feet all the time for work, so I always really like the shows and the parades. Any chance to sit. Oh, and the Tiki Room.” Magnus smiled into his drink recounting the new memories in the Tiki Room with Alexander. He felt Alexander squeeze his hand, obviously remembering as well.

They went around the table talking about favorite moments and hijinks that occurred over the years.

“There was this one time,” Ragnor contributed. “Magnus got us all kicked off the Tower of Terror.” He turned to Alexander. “That was the old version of what is now the Guardians of the Galaxy ride. Anyway, Magnus tried to rig his seatbelt so it wasn’t tight, to see how far he could come off his seat during the drops. Well, I guess they have pretty good sensors and just before the first drop, they stopped the ride, brought it back down, and asked The whole lot of us to exit the ride and not get back on it for the rest of the day.”

Alexander turned and looked at him. “You seriously got you and your friends kicked off a ride?” Magnus just returned a mischievous smile and shrugged.

Magnus noticed that Alexander had only had a sip or two of his mimosa while the rest of them had finished theirs. “Do you not like champagne?” He whispered to Alexander.

“It’s fine,” Alexander answered. “I’m just not a big fan.”

“I could make you something else while I’m making our next round. What about a screwdriver?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, that would be great. As long as there’s at least twice as much orange juice as there is vodka. I still have a partial workout this afternoon and, by the looks of it, I should be the one to drive us back.”

“I’ll take a screwdriver too,” Raphael piped up. “If you’re taking requests now.”

“You’ll take whatever I bring you without complaint, Rapha,” Magnus teased.

“So, Alec,” Ragnar began. “We’re all transplants here. Are you originally from San Francisco?”

“I am,” Alexander affirmed. “Lived here until the middle of high school. My father moved us out to L.A., which I absolutely hated. Um, no offense. Then I moved out to New York for college. After that, I was drafted and lived in Sacramento and San Jose while playing for the Giants’ farm teams. Then I got called up to the show and I’ve been back here ever since. It was always my dream to play for the Giants.”

Magnus came back with two screwdrivers and two mimosas. He gave the mimosas to Ragnor and Catarina and took Alexander’s unfinished one for himself.

“So, were you not good enough to get drafted right out of high school?” Raphael inquired.

“Raphael!” Magnus admonished.

“It’s fine, really,” Alexander directed toward Magnus quietly, placing his hand on Magnus’ thigh and gently squeezing. Magnus glared at his friend a few more seconds for good measure.

Alexander turned back to Raphael. “To answer your question, the scouts thought I was, but I wasn’t so sure. And my coach gave me some really great advice. He told me that if I didn’t get drafted after college, then I probably wouldn’t have made it to the Majors anyway. And he was always my biggest supporter for my education. Told me I’d be just another dumb jock if I didn’t take the amazing opportunity I had to play for and learn at Columbia so I could have something I could do that didn’t have an expiration date on it. Besides, I’m good enough now, so it doesn’t really matter when I got drafted, just that I did.”

Magnus shot a look at Raphael that obviously meant, “My boyfriend is awesome and you better never doubt that again, so there!”

Raphael glared right back with a smirk. “It was just a question, Magnus. Geez. Neither of you thought we were gonna be easy on him, did you?”

“No, I totally get it,” Alexander jumped in before Magnus could respond. “I’d come to blows if you were dating my sister and I thought you were bad for her.”

“So, you’re a violent man..” Raphael supplied.

“Only if provoked or defending the ones I love.” Alexander shot back. They stared at each other another beat while the other three just watched and waited to see what would happen next. Raphael finally blinked and shrugged his shoulders as he looked away.

“Well, at least you make decent coffee cake,” Raphael concluded.

“So,” Alexander picked up, figuring he shouldn’t draw attention to the compliment he just received. “Are you all transplants from just L.A. or originally from other places?”

“Cat and I both moved to L.A. from different small towns in the Midwest.” Ragnor answered for both of them.

“And I’m originally from New York,” Raphael supplied. “I moved out to L.A. when I transitioned from the stage to the screen.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Alexander perked up. “You’ve been on Broadway, right? Did you have a favorite role?”

Raphael let the tiniest smile sneak through to his lips and Magnus placed his hand on top of Alexander’s that was still on his thigh and squeezed it. He didn’t even have to remind Alexander that getting Raphael to talk about his time on Broadway was always a good move.

Raphael took a sip of his drink. “I’ve had a lot of fun ensemble roles. A highlight definitely was getting to be a part of It’s Only A Play and working alongside Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick. But then last year, I got called up to fill the role of Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child for a few months.”

“We keep telling him he was born for the role,” Ragnor jumped in. Catarina pushed Ragnor’s shoulder, playfully scolding him.

“Yes, way to reach for the low hanging fruit, friend,” Raphael returned sinking back easily into his typical surly demeanor.

“Wait, It’s Only A Play?” Alexander clarified. “I’m pretty sure Izzy and I went and saw that one of the times she came to visit me while I was living in New York. That would’ve been.. what?.. Six or seven years ago? I bet she still has the playbill somewhere. Wouldn’t that be crazy if we actually saw you in it?”

“Downright loony,” Raphael deadpanned.

* * *

“Ragnor and Catarina seem like a cute couple.” Alexander commented offhandedly as he drove Magnus’ car back to his place.

“What?” Magnus looked over in confusion. “They’re not dating.”

“Oh, okay.” Alexander accepted. “You obviously know them way better than I do and I’m definitely no expert. They just seemed kinda low-key into each other.”

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, but shut it again as he thought about his interactions with the two of them in the past couple of weeks. The looks. The soft touches. Catarina at Pandemonium while he had been in Disneyland. Everything suddenly clicked.

“Shit.” Magnus grabbed for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Alexander asked.

“Correcting an egregious wrong.” Magnus explained without really explaining.

_Magnus: When’s your next evening off?_

_Magnus: We need a Catnus night. Stat._ 🍷🍷

_Catarina: Tuesday night, in fact._

_Catarina: Don’t you have to work though?_

_Magnus: Turns out that as a co-owner, I can take off any night that I want._ 🤫

_Catarina: Fair enough. lol_

_Magnus: And you don’t have any other plans?_

_Catarina: I can change them._

_Magnus: No!_

_Magnus: I can wait._

_Catarina: You *just* said “stat”._

_Magnus: I don’t want you canceling on anyone important._

_Catarina: It’s fine. My other plans were just drinks with co-workers._

_Catarina: I’d rather drink with you._

_Magnus: Aww, you’re the sweetest._

_Magnus: Tuesday night it is then._

_Magnus: Let me know as soon as I can come over._

_Catarina: Everything okay?_

_Magnus: Should be, after Tuesday night._

_Catarina: Okay..._

_Catarina: Oh, and I completely understand now what you meant about Alec’s voice._ 🤤

“What about my voice?” Alexander had parked in his driveway and begun kissing and nibbling on Magnus neck halfway through Magnus’ texting with Catarina, but he stopped when he happened to look down at Magnus’ phone just as the last text came through.

“Okay, Darling, I’m back and you have my undivided attention.” Magnus dropped his phone to the center consul of his car, ignoring Alexander’s question. “But I’m only giving us 15 minutes of making out time, then I have to go to work and you have to get to the gym.”

* * *

Magnus arrived at Catarina’s door, a bottle of wine in each hand.

Catarina eyed Magnus suspiciously as she opened the door and took in both bottles. As Magnus glided through the door, Catarina caught a glimpse of the label on one of the bottles.

“Magnus, why did you bring your apology wine? I thought maybe something had happened with Alec.”

“Something did happen with Alexander.” Magnus answered, heading right for the kitchen. “He was more observant after one meeting with my best friend than I’ve been for weeks.” Magnus pulled out glasses and a bottle opener. “He really is too perceptive for his own good sometimes.”

“What are you talking about?” Catarina asked, following him into the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you or Ragnor tell me that you two are dating?” He stilled his hands and tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. He wasn’t entirely sure he had been successful.

“Oh,” Catarina replied simply, turning kind eyes to her best friend. “We weren’t hiding it, I promise. It’s all just still really new. You’ve had so much going on with Alec, and the vampiress, and your birthday. We didn’t want to add on something more. I know it can be really awkward when friends within a group start dating.” Magnus had begun to pour the wine as he listened.

“Well I am saddened that you thought I’d be anything but ecstatic for both of you. But I’m more upset at myself that I didn’t notice what was right in front of my face. Hence the apology wine.” Magnus placed one of the glasses in front of her. “I’m sorry for being a horribly self-absorbed best friend as of late.” He lifted his glass and tilted it toward her.

Catarina nodded her head and clinked her wine glass against Magnus’. “You do have a good excuse. And you are forgiven.” They each took a sip of their wine.

“Now,” Magnus leaned in conspiratorially. “Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catnus is the combination of Catarina and Magnus.. just in case anyone thought I was trying to reference The Hunger Games and misspelled Katniss’ name.
> 
> Baseball terms  
> Farm teams are also known as the Minor leagues. They are affiliated with one of the Major League teams and where most players go before being called up to “the show”/Majors. There are usually 5-6 per Major league team. Two SF Giants farm teams are the Sacramento River Cats and San Jose Giants.
> 
> The next chapter may take an extra day or two because I need to read The Lost Book of The White which came out yesterday!


	15. Something To Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Tuesday night, most of Wednesday. Day after Catnus night.  
> No special events, just lots of heart to hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel a bit disappointed when it takes me longer than a week to get out a new chapter, but I know you all are so gracious and patient and for that I am eternally thankful. It’s been quite the week and a half, let me tell you. I ended up splitting this chapter and the next from each other so I could get this part out sooner. I hope to get the next chapter out within a few more days since it’s mostly written at this point.  
> This chapter clocks in at about 4.8k words. Hope you enjoy.

Magnus stayed up late catching up with Catarina until he finally passed out on her couch. Luckily he had nowhere else he needed to be until lunch with Isabelle the next day.

* * *

“Isabelle!” Magnus greeted outside the restaurant before pulling her in for a kiss on her cheek. “Looking lovely as always.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Isabelle responded sweetly. “You look quite dashing yourself.”

“Obviously, I must look my best for my boyfriend’s incredible sister.” They strolled into the restaurant together and were quickly seated. “You have to tell me what it is that you actually do for NASA that you are able to dress so captivatingly for work.”

“Just trying to break down some nerd girl stereotypes,” Izzy explained. “I wear what empowers me. If other people see that and want to underestimate me, that’s on them.” She said this in a way that obviously spoke to the fact that she had been underestimated many times. “What I can do, what other smart-as-hell chicks can do, we do no matter if we are wearing lab coats, combat boots, or Alexander McQueen. Besides, tigers have claws. I’ve got seven inch heels.”

“Dear,” Magnus sang with reverence. “I think you just became one of my new best friends.”

Izzy laughed. “I think you know a thing or two about owning your look, haters be damned.”

“I do at that,” Magnus agreed with a cheeky grin. They ordered their food and continued to settle into easy conversation. “So how are things going with you and the bossman? Victor, was it?”

“They’re fine,” Izzy answered indifferently. “I think we’re both about ready for it to run its course actually. Which is good, because he’s talking about transferring to some R&D team in Pasadena.”

“Ah.” Magnus responded. “Well, I’m glad you seemed to get what you wanted out of it. Any other suitors in line?”

“Unfortunately not, which is fine. It would seem that in my current circle, all the good ones seem to either be gay or dating my brother.” Izzy winked at Magnus.

Magnus tried not to be too thrilled that she already considered him to be one of the ‘good ones’ and made a mental note to keep an eye out for anybody that could be a suitable match for her. “Are you anywhere in line for Victor’s job?”

“Potentially. Though I’m not sure I’d want it. I like doing the actual work. I’ve never been a fan of managing other people. I like being in the thick of it and getting my hands dirty too much.”

Magnus hummed in understanding. “I myself much prefer to be my own boss. Never have been one to submit to authority. Though managing others is quite dreadful most of the time.” Magnus considered the amount of time he had already spent just on his bartenders as of late and a shudder ran through his body. That was definitely something he didn’t want to have to deal with day in and day out.

Izzy chuckled at Magnus’ easy and playful demeanor. Their food arrived and their conversation continued to flow in and out as they learned little things about each other. Near the end of the meal, their conversation began to still. Magnus was thinking more and more about Alexander.

“Magnus,” Isabelle delicately placed her fork on her mostly empty plate and leaned her elbows into the table. “I know you want to ask me about Alec, but you’re avoiding it. You totally can. It’s fine.”

“I do,” Magnus admitted, leaning back from his own empty plate. “I just. I also want to be friends with you, regardless of the fact that I’m dating your brother. I don’t want you to think that I only want to spend time with you because I think it will benefit my relationship with him in some way.”

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest,” Izzy cooed. “You can still ask me about him too though.”

“I guess,” Magnus began hesitantly. “I guess I’m just trying to figure out how to take care of him?”

Izzy quirked one eyebrow up with curiosity. “You don’t mean sexually, right?”

“No! Oh dear lord, no.” Magnus corrected quickly. “I am fairly confident I’ve got that department covered.”

Izzy giggled and waived at him to continue.

“I mean-“ Magnus thought about what exactly he meant. “-the man is an amazing boyfriend. He has done so many little things to care for me. He sent me flowers on this day I had a huge event. And then he drove me home and put me to bed afterward when I was so exhausted. He puts up with my silly ideas and is so patient with me when I screw up.” Magnus watched Izzy smile proudly at hearing her brother’s actions. “Isabelle, he actually noticed my specific brand of makeup remover and got it so that I could have it at his place if I ever needed it. And it’s not cheap.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Alec.” Izzy laughed. “And I’m pretty sure he makes more money than you do.”

“Okay, maybe. But that’s not really the point. How am I supposed to keep up with that?” Magnus asked desperately. “I want him to know that I care about him just as much, but the man is so low maintenance, it’s hard to figure out little things that would mean anything to him and I don’t think lots of grand gestures are quite his style. Maybe occasionally for bigger moments?" Magnus paused for a moment as he came to a realization. "It’s like he’s tried so hard to never be a burden his whole life that he doesn’t have any preferences of his own for me to pay attention to.”

Izzy sat there and pondered the situation briefly. “So, here’s the thing,” she began. “Alec has lived the majority of his life since adolescence taking care of me and Max. He’s had a _lot_ of experience taking care of people and deferring his own wants. Except for baseball. That’s the one thing he’s taken for himself. But he’s a pro at taking care of people as much as he is at being a baseball player. So maybe trying to keep up with him is the wrong goal.”

Magnus sighed. That was not what he wanted to hear. It made sense, but it was discouraging to think he didn’t even have a chance to match the skills of his amazing boyfriend.

“But don’t give up!” Izzy encouraged. “Just because he’s so chill doesn’t mean that there’s not plenty that you can do to show you care for him as much as he cares for you. In fact, that almost makes it easier. He will love anything you do for him if he knows you took time and there was intentionality behind it. Like, if it means something to you and made you think of him, it’ll mean the world to him. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Magnus replied slowly.

“Oh, and make sure he knows how much you appreciate what he does. That in and of itself makes him really happy.”

“Yeah, I picked up on that one with the little giddy smile he gets whenever he sees how surprised and happy I am from something he’s done.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he remembered that particular look on Alexander’s face. But then his brain was back to trying to process Izzy’s advice. “So, like, what if I made him a playlist of music to work out to?”

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Izzy bubbled. “Exactly. But don’t just pick random songs that Google or Spotify or whatever says fit to work out to. Find songs that mean something to you. So when he listens to it, not only does it get his heart pumping for the workout, but also for his boyfriend that was thinking of him specifically when you put the playlist together.”

“Okay, yeah,” Magnus nodded his head as he thought more about his idea and possible songs he could include. “Yeah, I can work with that.”

“See. I told you.” Izzy beamed at him. “And if you ever are doubting an idea, you can always shoot me a text or call me. It’s the least I can do for all my brother has done to take care of me.”

“I think you’ve already taken care of that, Isabelle,” Magnus chuckled. “You’re the one that got us our second chance after our first meeting was so disastrous. You’ve probably paid him back by now.”

Izzy smiled the smile of a thousand fond memories and a hundred bad ones then shook her head. “Not even close.”

“Really?” Magnus asked.

“Nope. Oh hey,” Izzy abruptly changed subject. “Next week is Thanksgiving. Do you do anything special?”

“Wow, it really is next week, huh?” Magnus shook his head. “I usually watch the Macy’s parade and then the national dog show by myself and then I do a community outreach dinner thing at the club for families and homeless who can’t afford the whole spread and everything. I keep meaning to ask Alexander what he’s doing, if he wanted to join me for any of that. Do you guys do something?”

“We- me, Alec, and Max,” she clarified, “typically go up to a place we have in Lake Tahoe for a long weekend starting Wednesday evening, since we won’t really see Alec again until Christmas with his training ramping up between the two holidays. But Thursdays are usually your day together, right? I could probably convince him to stay and come join us on Friday.”

“No, no,” Magnus argued. “You guys do your family thing. He and I can find time later. Maybe there’d just be some time I could call and talk to him a bit?”  
  
“You know what,” Izzy pondered. “That actually could work. He and Max always fight between football and the parade until Alec gives up and watches the parade in the master bedroom, while I opt for more sleep. You could call during that and watch it together. You could probably even convince him to watch the dog show with you too.”

“Perfect.” Magnus hesitated before asking his next question. “So, I get why Robert isn’t included in your holiday plans. Can I ask about your mom?”

Izzy sat quietly for a minute. “If you’re asking _me_ that, I’m guessing that Alec hasn’t brought her up?” Magnus shook his head. “If you were asking about _my_ relationship with her, I’d talk about it. But I know you’re really asking about Alec’s which isn’t mine to discuss, at least at this point. You need to talk with him.”

“Well that definitely sounds like it’s a thing,” Magnus remarked.

“Isn’t it always with mothers?” Izzy responded as she discreetly flagged down their waiter. Magnus wanted to tell her that she didn’t even know the half of it.

“But if you wanted to ask me again, after you’ve talked with him, I’d really like that. As for now, I need to be getting back to work.” Izzy insisted on paying for their lunch. Magnus finally acquiesced but only after demanding that he be allowed to pay the next time since they agreed that they should definitely make this a regular thing.

* * *

Alec was frustrated. And not even just sexually frustrated. He was altogether frustrated. It had been 5 days since the morning he and Magnus had almost finally had sex. The first few days afterward, he hadn’t thought too much on it besides that he had wished it had happened. But as the week started and he had more time to stew on his thoughts during his workouts, the more frustrated he became. He mentally kicked himself for not standing up for himself and what he wanted more determinedly. And for trying to express himself physically instead of with his words. But also, he was frustrated with Magnus for thinking that he knew his thoughts better than Alec did himself.

Alec tried to take his frustrations out at the weights, but they fought back. So he took to running out in the foggy, cold city now that the temperatures had dropped. But the streets didn’t care how hard he pounded down on top of them. And then there was Jace. During this particular workout, Alec and Jace were tossing a ball back and forth to keep their arms and gloves in practice.

“You okay, man?” Jace asked as he threw the ball high in the air to simulate a pop fly. “You seem, well, tense.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alec grumbled. He caught the ball and threw it to Jace to mimic a ball being thrown just to the side of home plate.

This time, Jace threw the ball so it would hit the ground before getting to Alec like a grounder. “I’d say you need to get laid, but that shouldn’t be the problem any more, right?”

Alec just glared at Jace as he easily fielded the ball. “I said I don’t want to talk about it.” He threw the ball as hard as he could at Jace’s face.

Jace caught it in time with a loud slap into his glove. “Okay, okay. Geez.” Jace shook out his gloved hand from the slight sting. “Why don’t you go take this hostility out in the batting cage. I think I’m going to go take a shower.”

Alec sighed as he walked toward the batting cage. He’d apologize to Jace later. After he talked with Magnus.

* * *

“Hey Pops,” Magnus called out across the empty club. It was an hour before opening, so it was just him, Ragnor, and a few other staff setting up.

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Ragnor grumbled.

“I know, I know. You think I’m calling you old, but really, I’m just calling you distinguished.” Magnus waved his hands with a flourish in Ragnor’s general direction as they got closer to each other. “Or maybe what it is, is that you don’t like me reminding you that you are ten years older than Catarina.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at his long-time friend.

“So there it is,” Ragnor stated. “I owe Raphael twenty bucks because for some stupid reason, I thought you’d be able to hold it in for more than five minutes before you started ribbing me. Did you and Cat have a good chat last night?”

“We did,” Magnus confirmed gesturing toward the barstools for them to sit. “I gotta say, swooping in while I was out of town. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Magnus, I do not swoop. Besides, we’ve known each other for years. You’ve gone out of town plenty of times over the years. That had nothing to do with it.”

“Of course I believe you,” Magnus assured as he patted his friend on the back.

“But it’s not weird for you, is it?” Ragnor asked, letting the smallest glimmer of doubt slip through.

“Why would it be weird?” Magnus tossed out nonchalantly. And then adding as if he only now thought of it, “Oh, you mean because you are a father figure to me and she’s the closest thing I have to a sister?”

Ragnor groaned. “Yes, because of that.”

“Nope, not weird at all.” Magnus kept his face serious for a few more seconds before finally letting himself break into a wide grin. “No seriously. I’m happy for you both. I think it actually makes a lot of sense. You both are gigantic care bears.” Magnus definitely noticed the glare he received from his friend. “She just may be a bit more ready to admit that about herself.”

Ragnor continued to glare though he let the intensity fade a bit. “So, how much did she tell you?”

“She told me that she came to the club with some coworkers on their night off and that she noticed you were keeping her mostly sober and thwarting multiple men from making passes at her.”

Magnus noticed that his friend could not quite contain the obvious fondness from creeping onto his face. How had he not seen this so much sooner? Even before he had ever met Alexander that fondness for Catarina had been there. “Yes, she has given me no end of grief about that,” Ragnor confirmed.

“Would you like to tell me why you did that, dear friend?” Magnus prodded, even though he already knew the answer. He still wanted to hear the man admit it. “Were you maybe feeling a little _green_?”

“I get it Magnus, I was jealous.” Ragnor admitted. “No need to go turning me different colors. I hadn’t realized I had developed something for her. Usually, it’s just the four of us and I never had to worry about you or Raphael. Things are always just so easy with her, you know. Anyway, yes, seeing her out in the wild, as it were, was less than comfortable for me.”

“I love what she said to you though.” Magnus thought back to their conversation from the previous night. “That if you were going to keep getting in the way of her meeting someone than you’d better have a damn better alternative.”

“That woman knows how to speak her mind, I’ll give her that.” Ragnor chuckled.

“Don’t be daft. You’ll give her anything. I can already tell.” Magnus pushed against Ragnor’s shoulder.

Ragnor huffed. “Well that has been quite enough jabbering for my liking. Shall we get back to the fray?”

“Yes, let’s,” Magnus confirmed.

“Oh, Maia’s been great with our staff,” Ragnor commented as they stood. “It’s really too bad we can’t actually hire her. Your man, Alec, really helped us out.”

“Yeah,” Magnus sighed as he stared off into space while picturing his hunky boyfriend. “He’s pretty great.”

“No, don’t go all swoony on me now.” Ragnor complained as he began to walk away.

“Hey,” Magnus called as he snapped out of his daydream. “ _You_ brought him up!”

* * *

That evening, Alec decided to go to the club to talk with Magnus. He didn’t immediately see him though so he took a seat at the bar and got a simple rum and coke to quiet his nerves. He was just finishing the drink when a busty brunette woman came up beside him.

“Hi, my name’s Kaelie,” Alec looked up at her, all too sure what was coming next and not wanting to deal with it at all. “My girlfriends over there think you’re a baseball player, so they sent me over to find out.”

She leaned onto the sticky bar so as to provide Alec an unobstructed view of her ample cleavage. He kept his eyes on her face and tried desperately not to roll them. She continued smoothly. “Think I can guess what position is your favorite while you buy me a drink?” And wow, was she laying it on thick. Alec considered how many of his teammates this would’ve worked on. He opened his mouth to turn her down gently.

“Hey honey, sorry I’m late,” a voice Alec didn't know jumped into the conversation. Alec turned to see a mildly attractive man come up to him and kiss him on the cheek before sitting in the chair next to him. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He smiled at Alec and then asked nicely, “Who’s this?” Alec looked back at the girl who was now staring at them both, dumbstruck.

“Kylie, was it?” Alec asked innocently. If this guy was gonna help him out, he might as well take advantage. Just as long as he didn’t inadvertently lead this new guy on in exchange.

“Wait, you’re…?” Kaelie didn’t even bother finishing her question when Alec raised her eyebrows at her, curious about what exactly she might say next. Instead, she just turned around and stalked off back to her group of friends. Alec chuckled and turned back to his drink.

“Sorry, I couldn’t stand by and watch her strike out so spectacularly since I knew who you were. I figured I could help sell the point. You probably have girls not believe you when you tell them you’re gay. I know I do.”

“Yeah, I definitely do,” Alec answered. He was still wondering what all was happening. The guy was nice enough, but by the looks of it, Alec was still going to have to shoot someone down tonight.

“And sorry if the kiss on the cheek was too forward,” the guy continued. “Anyway, I’d love to buy you a drink, or I can just as easily leave you in peace?” The guy definitely thought he had a chance and really, he had to admit the guy’s move was smooth enough. But everyone paled in comparison to Magnus. Not directly looking at this guy, Alec was already forgetting his features.

“Hey, thanks for the save man, really,” Alec began turning back to him. “But I’m actually waiting for my boyfriend.”  
  
“And just to be clear, that wasn’t a pick up line?” The man asked jovially.

“Huh?” Alec was confused. Had he just inadvertently used a pick up line? “Oh, no. I do actually already have a boyfriend.”

“Cool, then I’ll leave you to it.” The man walked away smiling. Well, that definitely could have been worse. Alec sighed then ordered another drink. Hopefully he’d find Magnus soon. He decided that if he didn’t see Magnus doing his rounds by the time he finished his next drink, he’d go check the back office, or he supposed he could text the man. But he didn’t end up needing to wait that long.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried out when he spotted his boyfriend at the bar. He wrapped his arms over Alec’s shoulders and moved in for a quick kiss before asking, “Did I know you were coming tonight?”

“No.” Alec momentarily forgot why he was there or even where there was. Magnus was standing closely in front of him, looking as mesmerizing as always. He was wearing a purple silk shirt that was buttoned only halfway up with a smattering of necklaces hanging in the blank space over his caramel-colored chest. His spiked hair had shocks of purple to match. And his pants. Why did he always have to wear such damn tight pants? “I, uh.. I wanted to see you.” Alec stuttered. Magnus preened at the attention from his boyfriend. He had to admit, he loved making the man stammer.

“Come on,” Magnus declared as he took both of Alec’s hands in his own and started to pull Alec up and to the dance floor. “Let’s dance.”

“Actually,” Alec stood but stopped them from moving forward. “Can we go somewhere quiet? To talk?”

Magnus stopped and looked at Alec. “Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Alec knew he looked anything but fine. His head was not shutting up with its endless loop that he knew would not stop until he talked with Magnus. So here he was, being led by Magnus to his back office.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Magnus offered. He stood at his mini bar and poured himself a glass of wine, looking up toward Alec for a response.

“No thanks. I already had a few out there.” He realized he probably shouldn’t have admitted that because now Magnus was looking at him more worried than ever.

“Alexander, what’s wrong? You’re kind of freaking me out here.” Magnus set down his glass of wine to give his full attention to Alec. Neither of them had even sat down.

“I think,” Alec began slowly. “I think that what happened last Friday morning was more about you than it was about me.”

“Last Friday morning.” Magnus repeated, tilting his head as he tried to think what happened the previous Friday. _Oh_. “Can you tell me what you mean?”

“I think you’re putting too much pressure on our having sex.” Alec got out in one large breath. “Believe me, I’m definitely worried about not being good enough for you-“ Alec lifted his hand when he noticed Magnus open his mouth to interrupt, “-but that doesn’t mean I’m going to bail in the middle if I don’t think that’s happening.”

Magnus was more than a little confused by Alec’s thoughts about what happened that morning. “I didn’t bail.”

“You _totally_ bailed.” Alec argued while keeping his voice steady. “You thought you killed the mood and you didn’t even let us try to get it back. That’s, like, the definition of bailing.”

“I…” Magnus thought back to that morning once again trying to see it from Alec’s point of view. “Did I seriously bail?”

“You did.” Alec confirmed. “But then, you put it on me. You want me to trust that you mean what _you_ say, but you shut me down when I told you that I still wanted to have sex with you then. That’s not fair, Magnus. If you weren’t in the mood any more, that’s fine. I can totally respect that. But please don’t tell me what I’m thinking or what I’m feeling. Just because I’ve been in my head, doesn’t mean I can’t be in the moment too. I’ve got a bit more experience with my head than you do. Okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus didn’t know what else to say. He thought he had been doing the right thing in the moment.

“You keep slowing us down.” Alec continued. “But I want to do so much with you, and we don’t need to go that slow. I’m a fast learner and I promise that I’ll ask to slow things down if I need us to. Sometimes yeah, I get caught off guard, but I just need a minute to process. Most of the time it’s pretty quick and then I’m back. Don’t scare away, okay? The smaller whatever it is, the faster I’m back, the bigger it is, the more time I potentially need.”

“Like coming back from Disneyland,” Magnus mumbled to himself as he fit more pieces together.

“Yeah, exactly,” Alec responded softly. “You said that I can trust you to stop if I tell you to. But I need you to not think you need to stop _unless_ I tell you to.”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus stepped up to Alec and placed his hand delicately on Alec’s arm. “You’re right. I took away your agency and I shouldn’t have done that. I just want so badly for everything to be perfect for you.”

“I don’t want perfect. I want you,” Alec declared. Then he realized how that sounded. “Okay, that didn’t come out right.”

“No, I get it.” Magnus chuckled, squeezing Alec’s bicep in reassurance. “You’re just such an amazing boyfriend and I don’t deserve you. But I thought that maybe I could at least make sure I gave you fantastically mind-blowing sex.”

“We have to actually _have_ sex for a chance at it being fantastically mind-blowing,” Alec challenged. “But tell me this. Have you ever had perfect sex with someone your first time with them?”

Magnus hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak, but Alec waved his hand to cut him off. “Nope. Forget I asked. That was a no-win question, and I realized it as soon as it was out of my mouth.” Magnus shut his mouth with an audible snap and gave Alec a small smile instead. “What happened to us being the ‘27 Yankees though, Magnus? That wasn’t one player, it was a team. All playing at their highest level. They still lost games that season, but they played. So let’s play.”

“Let’s play.” Magnus repeated nodding his head slowly.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll stay out of my head. If we’re waiting for that, then it’s never gonna happen. But even if I am, I still want it. I still want you. And the more experienced I get, the less I’ll be in my head. But you gotta try to stay out of your head too.”

“I can try, yeah.” Magnus agreed. “You know you’re altogether too good for me?”

Alec stepped up closer and placed his hand on Magnus’ neck. He let his thumb rub back and forth against Magnus’ jaw. “I wish you knew that wasn’t true.” Alec watched Magnus close his eyes and lean into his touch. “You really think I’m an amazing boyfriend?” He asked Magnus gently.

Magnus smiled toward Alec’s voice and hummed. “Pretty spectacular.”

“When are you done tonight?” Alec asked hopefully.

“I could probably leave a little early and be done by midnight.” Magnus responded, eyes still closed, relishing the feel of Alec’s thumb as it continued to rub against his jaw comfortingly.

“Can I see you then? Will you be too tired?”

“I’m usually up until at least three in the morning on regular days, so I’ll still be plenty awake.” Unless he fell asleep right there simply from Alec’s light touch against his face.

“I could wait here for you?” Alec offered.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Magnus walked behind his desk and opened the top drawer. He reached in and grabbed something before shutting it again then walked back around his desk and took Alec’s hand in his. “This is the spare key to my place that I usually keep in my office.” He placed the key in Alec’s upturned hand. “Meet me at my place? You can use this just tonight or you can keep it. I, for one, would like for you to keep it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I won’t be giving NSFW warnings in particular chapters as the rest of the story will be smattered with smut fairly regularly. But I guess that’s what the Explicit rating is for, right? :D  
> Also, I’m not great with tags, so if you think there should be something tagged that I haven’t, please let me know so I can add it in.  
> And finally, my ego, motivation, & creativity feed off of comments so, pretty please?


	16. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday night (home run)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this whole chapter in Magnus’ POV but then when I read it back, there was not nearly enough Alec. So I went through and added his POV all throughout. I know I’ve done this in a few chapters before, but I hope it isn’t distracting.  
> This chapter clocks in at 8.1k words putting me just under the 100,000 words mark! I really, really hope y’all enjoy.

Magnus opened his front door, a bundle full of nerves. His recessed lights were on, but nothing else seemed on that he could tell. He wasn’t sure how long Alexander had been in his house or where exactly he would find him. Had Alexander come straight here or gone home first? Had he sat in the driveway, thoughts swirling in his head like Magnus just had? Did he come inside and take stock of Magnus’ home, what he filled it with and where he chose to put things? Chairman Meow came down the hallway and wove in between his legs in greeting.

Magnus walked to his kitchen and efficiently put out food for the cat, mostly on autopilot. Chairman Meow purred appreciatively. Had Alexander helped himself to anything in the kitchen? Had he thought about feeding Chairman but decided against it since he wasn’t sure how much to give him?

Magnus noticed the light on in his bedroom as he turned down the hallway. He pulled off his jacket as he moved toward the light, letting some of his nerves go with it and draping it over his arm. He then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, letting it flutter open the way that he always did when he got home. He wondered how he’d find Alexander.

When he stepped through the doorway, Magnus glanced around the room until his eyes settled on Alexander, sitting in the high backed chair in the corner, just setting down a book. Somewhere in his brain, he recognized it as the baseball related book he had seen in Alexander’s nightstand drawer almost a week ago. Alexander smiled up at him but remained silent.

Magnus had always liked that chair. Of all the seating in his house, that chair may have been his favorite. On the days he needed to be a hermit he would spend hours, knees tucked into his chest, reading, watching tv, staring out into the backyard. Chairman Meow liked the chair too, always seeming to know the second Magnus had vacated it and sprawling into it for the residual warmth. And now here was Alexander. He could have waited in the living room, or the kitchen, or even on the bed, but he had somehow been drawn to it too. That made Magnus’ heart clench a little inside his chest.

Alec watched Magnus standing in the doorway. They hadn’t texted in the last few hours since their conversation in Magnus’ office, except when Magnus texted Alec that he was on his way. They both had wanted Magnus to finish what he needed to as quickly as possible. Alec knew what the key meant for Magnus and he knew that they were going to have sex tonight. He was ready, but he wasn’t sure what Magnus needed to be able to get in the same headspace right after just getting home from work. He was willing to take the lead, but he wanted to find the right pace with Magnus together.

Magnus stepped further into the room, swinging the door shut behind him to keep Chairman Meow out. He dropped his jacket onto the couch. While still looking at Alexander, he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and toed off his shoes. The shirt was placed softly on top of his jacket. There seemed to be a sort of reverence that had settled in the air in his room. A quiet calm. No pretense, no teasing, just Magnus and Alexander. He continued to let his nerves fall away with every item of clothing he removed.

Alec continued to just watch as Magnus reached for his belt buckle. He unclasped it and the buttons of his pants before slowly sliding them down his legs. He bent down as he stepped out of them, picking up the pants and pulling off his socks at the same time. The pants were folded and placed on top of the rest of the clothes.

Magnus stood up in nothing but bright pink and glitter boxer briefs and jewelry feeling every bit as exposed as he looked. But he left all of his nerves in the pile of his clothes. He was ready for this to be whatever they made of it together.

He crossed the room, stopping briefly to place his rings and necklaces on his dresser. He made his way over to Alexander and moved in to straddle his boyfriend, placing his knees on either side of Alexander’s hips. Alexander automatically pressed his legs together to give Magnus more room and placed his hands on Magnus’ hips to steady him. Magnus placed the palms of his hands on Alexander’s shoulders and ran them over and around to Alexander’s back.

“Hi,” Magnus stated softly once he was settled comfortably on Alexander’s lap.

“Hey,” Alexander responded. Magnus leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to Alexander’s.

Magnus reveled in the feel of Alexander’s lips on his. Every time they kissed, he felt like Alexander put his whole heart and soul into it somehow. He was addicted to the way that his lips moved in tandem with his own. It never felt like they were battling, but rather working together, breathing together. Alexander’s hands were starting to trace patterns across Magnus’ back. Magnus could feel the callouses on Alexander’s fingers lightly scraping his smooth skin and it gave him goosebumps. This man dedicated so much of who he was to his craft that it clearly showed on his hands. The same hands that held Magnus now with the utmost care as if he didn’t want him to break.

Magnus could feel his breathing becoming more labored and his skin becoming more sensitive to everywhere Alexander’s hands met his body. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He tried to move forward so he could press his chest against Alexander’s, but his knees were already pressed against the back of the chair so he couldn’t quite close the distance. He could lift himself up to move forward, but then he’d remove himself from Alexander’s lap and he didn’t want to do that either. He whimpered into Alexander’s mouth in frustration as he fidgeted on Alexander’s lap.

Alexander seemed to understand the simple noise he had made and he pulled on Magnus’ back so that Alexander slid forward in the chair. Magnus moaned at the new contact. Even if Alexander was still wearing a shirt, he could feel Alexander’s warmth radiate toward him. And the new position placed Magnus’ ass directly over Alexander’s crotch. Even through Alexander’s jeans, Magnus could feel Alexander beginning to get hard underneath him. Magnus rocked his hips forward, grinding down on Alexander’s lap and pressing his own stirrings of an erection within his boxer briefs against Alexander’s abs. He was rewarded with a low moan from Alexander.

The change in position did create more of a disparity between their lips and Magnus was starting to feel the stretch in his neck. But that too was solved the next time they broke apart for air and Alexander immediately started kissing along Magnus’ jaw and down to his neck. Magnus tipped his head back, giving Alexander more access to, really, whatever he wanted. This also meant that he could focus all of his energy on continuing to rock and grind into Alexander’s lap.

When Alec latched on to the sensitive spot near his collarbone, Magnus’ hips bucked a bit more than he had planned, pushing them both quickly to the back of the chair, and they felt it start to tip backward. Magnus’ hands shot out in front of him to grasp the back of the chair while Alec, keeping one arm tight around Magnus’ waist and the other grasped at the arm of the chair, planted his feet. The two front legs slammed back down to the ground and Alec and Magnus looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they burst into a fit of laughter.

“We should move to the bed.” Alec suggested once they had settled back down.

“Yeah, okay,” Magnus replied. Magnus started to lift his weight off of Alec and moved one of his legs to step down from the chair.

But Alec grabbed his hips, not allowing him to move any further away. “What are you doing?” He asked Magnus.

“Moving to the bed?” Magnus answered in confusion. Alec smirked back at him and shook his head back and forth. He took Magnus’ arms and draped them back over and around his shoulders. Then he placed his hands on Magnus’ thighs, rubbing to the outside of them until they were grasping underneath. Alec stood, lifting Magnus up at the same time.

Magnus sighed at his boyfriend’s easy handling of his body and leaned in to kiss at the side of Alexander’s neck. As soon as Magnus’ untucked legs had cleared the chair, he wrapped them around Alexander’s waist. Alexander walked them to the bed and leaned forward until Magnus’ back gently pressed into the mattress.

Magnus unwrapped himself from Alexander as Alexander stood back up and took a step away from the bed. It was his turn to undress. Magnus raised himself onto his elbows so he could watch. Alexander removed his clothing with the same solemn intensity that Magnus had, though he just let his clothes fall in a pile by his feet. Finally he slipped off his underwear and stood in front of Magnus completely naked and half hard.

Magnus maneuvered himself on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach with his head at the side of the bed near Alexander. He motioned for Alexander to get closer and he pushed up off the bed with his arms until his face was the same height as Alexander’s hips. Since his hands were busy keeping himself up in this position, Magnus only had his mouth at his disposal. He kissed at Alexander‘s hip, moving slowly to the middle until he was at the base of Alexander’s cock. He noticed Alexander’s abs tense like he was probably holding his breath. When he took Alexander into his mouth, he heard Alexander let out the breath in a loud pant and felt him slightly bow forward.

Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to stay in this position very long, but he just needed to stay at the weird angle long enough to get Alexander fully hard. He made short work of it, following the hitches in Alexander’s breathing to tell him where to move and when. Alexander’s hands were on Magnus’ shoulders, squeezing and kneading at his muscles. Magnus could tell that Alexander was trying desperately not to grab his hair or his head. He absentmindedly wondered how long it would be until Alexander felt comfortable enough to do that. That would be a fun day, he thought.

When Magnus tasted his first dribble of Alexander’s precum he hummed around Alexander’s cock. But then Alexander was pushing at his shoulders until his cock fell from his lips with a pop. Magnus slowly shifted on the bed until he was on his back again and then, as he locked eyes with Alexander, he wiped the excess saliva from his lips as obscenely as he possibly could.

Magnus watched Alexander swallow slowly then turn and make his way to Magnus’ bedside table. He opened the second drawer from the top and pulled out Magnus’ bottle of lube. Magnus wondered if it had been a lucky guess or if Alexander had scoped out its location before he had gotten home. Then he wondered if Alexander had found anything else, like maybe his toy chest.

It didn’t bother him. He wouldn’t have given the key to Alexander if he weren’t completely okay with him being there without him. And he knew that Alexander would’ve wanted to be as prepared as he could possibly be. It was just a weird feeling to know that someone had that much access to his life now. But Alexander was standing over him and staring at him.

“Yes, Darling?” Magnus purred.

“Am I not naked enough to hold your attention?” Alexander teased with eyes still dark with lust as he tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed next to Magnus. “Where’d you just go?”

“Nowher-“ Magnus stopped as he took in Alexander’s arched eyebrow. “I was just congratulating myself on my decision to give you the key. But, seeing as you _are_ entirely naked, I’m more than fine focusing on that instead.”

Alexander let out a soft chuckle a he ran a hand through his messy mop of hair.

“I believe,” Magnus continued. “That you have requested that I teach you something. Why don’t we start with you taking off my underwear.”

“You don’t need to teach me _that_ , Magnus.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“No? I do remember having to take my own off last time when someone-“

“-Shush, you.” Alexander pushed at the center of Magnus’ chest causing him to dramatically fall to his back with a chuckle. “ _You_ just got impatient.”

“By all means,” Magnus gestured to his own lap. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, Alexander took stock of his boyfriend lying there, smirking up at him. Magnus could see the moment an idea popped into Alexander’s brain. He watched in anticipation as Alexander moved between his legs and placed his hands on Magnus’ hips just above his boxer briefs. Alexander’s thumbs traced the outline of his Adonis Belt a few times before following them under the hem of his underwear.

But then Alexander’s hands slid off of him and onto the bed. Magnus let out a little huff and stared at his boyfriend with disappointment. As he continued to stare, he watched Alexander lean forward and place an open mouthed kiss just under his belly button. Alexander followed this up by ever so gently biting the hem of Magnus’ boxer briefs, letting his teeth gently graze at the sensitive skin underneath. Magnus sucked in a breath. The sensation plus the visual of Alexander in that position, was definitely doing amazing things for his arousal.

Alexander pulled up on the hem enough to safely clear Magnus’ cock and as soon as he had, he looked back up at Magnus. Magnus moaned at the site of Alexander’s lust filled eyes looking up at him with the hem of his underwear in his teeth. Alexander continued to drag the underwear down and Magnus lifted his hips to help. As soon as the underwear was successfully past Magnus’ thighs Alexander reached up and all but yanked them the rest of the way down.

“How was that?” Alexander asked as he stood back up with a satisfied smirk painted across his face.

Magnus tried to school his features into something expressionless. “That was satisfactory.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ve been satisfied yet, Magnus,” Alexander disputed. “But we’ll work on that next.”

Magnus nodded and grabbed for the bottle of lube. “Give me your hand.” Alexander plopped his hand, palm up into Magnus’. Magnus coated Alexander’s fingers with the appropriate amount of lube, then reached down to use what was left on his own hand to coat Alexander’s cock. Alexander tilted his head back and groaned at the sudden contact. But then Magnus quickly let go again.

“I’m not going to assume anything,” Magnus prefaced. “But if there’s something you’ve done on yourself that you know feels good, feel free.” Magnus watched Alexander soberly nod his head. Magnus leaned back onto the bed and spread his legs wide. “Okay, so take your index finger and place it at my entrance. Just massage it around the ring for a bit. Mhmm, just like that. That’s really nice. This helps me relax and be more ready. Then you can SLOWLY push it in, one knuckle at a time.” Magnus took a second to take a breath and concentrate on the sensations coursing through his body.

“I can always tell you when I’m ready for more, but, you should also be able to feel as my muscles relax.. Fuck, that feels so good, Alexander.. Now you can take it out slowly and push it back in.. Yeah.. So good.. You can start to kind of wiggle your finger inside so that it gently presses against the walls.. If you curl your finger up- Fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alexander pressed against his prostate on his first try. Magnus grabbed at his sheets underneath him and focused on the pleasure Alexander was giving him. “How the hell did you find that so quickly?” He panted.

Alexander smiled as he looked down into Magnus eyes. “You said to feel free if there was something I’ve done on myself that I know feels good. The first time I found my own, I did a lot of research after.”

Magnus looked up at his boyfriend with wonder. “Oh my darling thinker,” he crooned. He reached up and pulled Alexander down by his neck for a passionate kiss. He gasped against Alexander’s lips as he felt the finger still inside him brush against his prostate again. After catching his breath he asked, “Was that a signal for me to get back on task, Alexander?”

“Maybe?” Alexander kissed Magnus once more then leaned back up.

“Fine,” Magnus huffed unbelievingly. “I’m ready for a second finger, _slowly_.” Magnus let Alexander take the reins as he was doing a good job with his pace and paying attention to his non-verbal cues. “With two fingers,” Magnus worked at keeping his breathing steady. “You can use them together.. Together by pulling them apart from each other just a little.. Yeah.. To open me up further.. So good.. Give me your hand.”

Alec stilled and looked at Magnus, furrowing his brows in confusion. Surely Magnus didn’t want him to stop what he was currently doing. All indications pointed to the fact that Magnus was enjoying what Alec was doing.

“No, sorry,” Magnus corrected as he realized he hadn’t been specific enough. “The other hand. I need to feel more of you.” Magnus reached out and took Alexander’s offered hand. He turned it and placed it on the inside of his thigh. Alexander quickly caught on, squeezing and rubbing along Magnus’ inner thigh. “Alexander, you’re doing sooo good.. I’m ready for.. For a third finger.. Yes!.. Your fingers are so fucking long!” Magnus was panting and he let out a brief moan every time one of Alexander’s knuckles brush against his rim. But Alexander’s slow, rhythmic pace was beginning to drive Magnus crazy. He needed more. He needed so much more.

When Alexander twisted his fingers as they went into him, a shiver ran through Magnus’ body and he reflexively pressed his shoulders against the bed and rolled his hips.

“God, you’re so sexy like this,” Alexander admitted. Magnus’ cock jumped just from the sound of Alexander’s voice so low and hungry. Magnus felt sexy. He felt desired in a way that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt before.

“Ale.. xander..” Magnus panted. “I’m ready.. I need.. Need you.”

“Okay Mags,” Alexander breathed so softly that Magnus almost hadn’t heard him. But Magnus did hear him and his heart lurched at the use of Alexander’s name for him. He whimpered as he felt Alexander’s fingers leave his body. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m still right here.”

Alec’s other hand squeezed Magnus’ thigh reassuringly. Magnus opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realized were closed and watched Alexander climb onto the bed on his knees. They quietly shuffled around until Alec was lying on his back and Magnus was lifting a knee over his hips to straddle him, getting into the position they had discussed before.

Alec reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. He took a bit more and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was sufficiently coated for Magnus. He moved his hand away so Magnus could take back over. Magnus shuffled around until he was in the right spot, took Alec’s cock in his hand, and began to lower himself.

Magnus closed his eyes so he could focus on the moment, one hand holding Alexander’s cock, the other bracing himself on Alexander’s firm thigh. First there was delicious pressure and then relief as the head of Alexander’s cock slid inside of him.

 _Fuuuuck_.

He wasn’t sure which one of them had said it, but Alec was sure it might as well have been him for how good he felt in this moment. Nothing could have prepared him for the feel of Magnus’ tight heat wrapped around him so completely, and his head was the only thing in at this point. Alec channeled every ounce of his focus into not moving his hips. He knew Magnus needed time to adjust, but all his body wanted to do was thrust. He fisted the sheets underneath him and tried to channel his energy from his hips out to his hands.

Magnus was riding the high from just being breached. It felt like every nerve ending at his entrance was on fire in the best possible way. But if he wasn’t careful, he was pretty sure he was going to fall over. So he leaned forward and placed both palms on Alexander’s chest, knowing full well that his strong boyfriend could easily take however much weight he pressed down onto him. And Magnus was ready to do just that. As quickly as he could manage which was so very slow, he continued to lower himself inch by inch until, finally, he was seated fully on Alexander’s hips.

Magnus sighed and let the pressure radiate through him as he waited for his body to catch up and relax into the pleasure. Magnus felt the chest under his palms rise and fall in labored breaths and opened his eyes again to look at the man on the other end of the cock he was so full of. “Darling, you feel so incredible inside of me,” he moaned. “How are you feeling?”

“So tight,” was all Alec could get out. How did he not know it would feel like this? If he had known, he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to hold himself back for the last almost two months. He would’ve fucked Magnus in the back alley of the club that first night. And in the pool house. And on the beach. And in the Disneyland Hotel. Why did they wait so long? But instinctively he knew why. If they hadn’t waited, it wouldn’t have felt like this. It would have felt amazing, but he wouldn’t have felt the level of connection to Magnus that he felt now.

“Hey,” Magnus said softly. “You still with me?”

“Right here, Mags.” Alec blinked back up at him. “You’re perfect.”

Magnus let his fingers run across Alexander’s chest hair. He pushed back the way his heart jumped at the words. But he wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready for Alexander’s whole heart. Magnus felt so far from perfect. And if he thought about that right now, he could feel the moisture start to make its way to his eyes. His throat started to constrict. He just wanted to be in this beautiful moment with his Alexander. “We’ve barely gotten started, Darling.” Magnus really wasn’t sure if he was talking about the sex or their relationship.

Magnus began lifting himself up. He continued until he felt the underside of Alexander’s head tug against his rim so very wonderfully and lowered himself back down. He went on with this excruciatingly slow pace, wanting to enjoy every second that Alexander was inside of him. And the way Alexander was looking back into his eyes. The only word that Magnus could use to describe it was “adoration”. It was almost too much for Magnus. He felt like he was looking directly at the sun. But at the same time, he couldn’t look away. What he failed to realize was that he was looking at Alexander the exact same way.

Magnus worked himself on top of Alexander with all the experience he had. He never did one thing for too long. Sometimes he was moving up and down, sometimes he was rocking himself back and forth as he was fully seated, and sometimes he rolled his hips in small figure eight patterns. He watched Alexander through all of it taking in his reactions, his hitches in his breath, his exquisite moans, mapping his boyfriend’s favorite moves. He watched Alexander’s hands clench at his sides in amazing self-restraint. As he continued to get used to Alexander’s size inside him he mentally noted that he was going to need those hands on him very soon.

Alec was lying there watching in fascination and enjoying the feel of Magnus’ warm ass surrounding and squeezing his cock over and over again. But he wanted to do so much more than watch. He needed to be an active participant. But what could he do without risking being too much too soon? He tentatively placed his hands on Magnus’ thighs and, wow, feeling the muscles work to lift him up and around was really hot. He ran his hands up and down the straining muscles.

Magnus hummed in satisfaction as he watched Alexander gain confidence and start testing out his own moves. Even if it started out simple, just the touch of Alexander’s hands to his thighs sent pulses of warmth through Magnus’ body. But he still needed more. He could feel his own body start to buzz with need. He needed more than he could do himself. “More, Alexander,” he panted.

Alec considered what else he could do. He really wanted to be sure not to hurt Magnus but he seemed to have a pretty good rhythm going now. His hips had been itching to match the thrusts. Maybe he could try a small one. The next time Magnus was lowering himself down, Alec let his hands slide up to grasp onto Magnus’ hips and slowly he thrust up just a bit to meet where they were joined.

“Fuck” Magnus groaned.

“Good?” Alec asked just to be sure that was a good ‘fuck’ and not a bad one.

“So good,” Magnus confirmed. “Do it again.” So Alec did it again. And again. And again. The sounds now coming from Magnus were hypnotic and addictive.

Magnus got lost in Alexander’s thrusts. The anticipation was amazing and he never quite knew when they were going to happen. He let out little grunts of surprise each time. Without quite realizing it, Magnus stopped his own movements so Alexander could completely control the pace.

Alec continued to watch Magnus cock bob freely between them, wanting desperately to touch it again. He reached out and started with a light hold, just beginning to stroke it. He heard Magnus whimper his name above him. What happened? _Shit_. His hips had stilled when he had begun to focus on Magnus’ cock. Could he not do both at the same time? He was determined to try. He alternated his focus back and forth as rapidly as he could until he found a good rhythm for both.

After a particularly hard thrust, Magnus was knocked off balance and he fell forward. Alec instinctively reached out and caught his chest. “You okay?” He asked Magnus.

“More than,” Magnus answered. He leaned forward and kissed at Alexander’s neck as his breathing became more labored. He looked down at Alexander after one of his thrusts. Alexander had paused, leaving himself fully sheathed in Magnus’ ass. “Alexander?” He purred.

“Hmm..” Alec blinked up at him.

“Would you be a doll... flip us over?”

“Are you sure?” Alec realized too late what he had just said. “Sorry.. I just mean.. you want to? Right now?”

Magnus chuckled now that he had some of his breath back. “It’s okay. My legs are just getting a bit tired. But I’m also plenty slick and accustomed to that perfect dick now that you don’t need to be afraid of going too fast or too hard. And, well-”

“-And you really like it when I manhandle you?” Alec supplied.

“So god damn much.” Magnus confirmed, voice dripping with lust and need.

Without any further discussion needed, Alec reached up to brace Magnus’ back and with the grace of an athlete fully in control of his body, he flipped them so Magnus was on his back and Alec atop him. He had only slipped out of Magnus a little bit and he moved forward tentatively to figure out this new position. Magnus bent both of his knees upward and spread his legs further apart. Alec felt himself sink deeper and rolled his hips experimentally. Magnus moaned wantonly beneath him.

“Fuck, Alexander. Right there.” Magnus’ words were making everything so much hotter for Alec. Maybe he could do the same for Magnus.

“You like that.. Magnus?” Alec tested quietly. “You like how I.. how I’m fucking your tight ass?”

Magnus moaned. “You’re fucking me so good.” As if to prove his point, he wrapped his legs around Alec’s ass and pulled him forward as far as he could possibly go. Alec lost his balance from Magnus’ move and fell forward, catching himself on his arms just in time. From this angle, he found that he could snap his hips forward quicker and he began to pound harder into Magnus.

Alec reached down and pulled at one of Magnus’ thighs to open him up wider. They both groaned as Alec sank in just a bit deeper. Alec held himself there for a beat reveling in how deep he was and just how tight Magnus was.

As Alec began to pull back out Magnus felt a twinge in his hip. “Shit! Stop, stop, stop.”

Alec immediately stopped. “Magnus, what?! Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, it’s just a cramp. Weird angle. Hold on.” He pushed Alec’s hand away from his thigh and dropped his leg onto the bed. “Can you pull out for a sec? Slowly!” He added quickly when he noticed that Alec was a bit freaked out and wanting to fix whatever he could as quickly as possible. He pressed his thumb into the crease at his hip a few times before noticing Alexander looking at him with worry in his eyes. “It’s fine, I promise. Here, give me your hand.”

Magnus waited for Alexander to reach out to him. He knew Alexander was in his head but he also remembered that he just needed the time to get back into the moment. He needed to show Alexander that he was okay and where to go from here.

Alec was definitely freaking out that he had just hurt Magnus. He wasn’t sure what he could have done differently. Magnus had definitely been enjoying himself right up until then. He hadn’t told Alec that he shouldn’t grab him the way he had, in fact Alec was sure he had really liked it. And now they had stopped and Magnus was pressing down where he was obviously in pain. He knew sprains from sports well enough and how much they sucked, but he didn’t know what to do in this moment.

But then Magnus was taking his hand and pressing it against the spot that was in pain. He wanted Alec to take care of it. Alec could do that. He pressed his thumb down to massage the spot. Magnus moaned in response, closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the pillow. And that was almost more erotic to Alec than when he had just actually been fucking him. Alec pressed harder and received another moan.

Alec was still pressing into Magnus’ hip but knew he could distract Magnus from the pain and get them back to where they had been before. He bent down over Magnus’ body, crowding him into the mattress and began kissing along Magnus’ collarbone. He felt more than heard Magnus’ gasp. He kissed and sucked along Magnus’ shoulder and neck until he was kissing a sensitive spot by Magnus’ ear.

“You like that, Magnus?” Alexander whispered gruff and teasing. Magnus beamed at making the right choice to give Alexander the moment to encourage him back in. The mood wasn’t lost. He was obviously teasing, but Magnus really did like what Alexander was doing. Alexander made him feel good. He took care of Magnus so effortlessly and was always so present when they were together, like there was nowhere else he would rather be, nothing else he’d rather be doing.

Well two could play at that game. “Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus moaned exaggeratingly. “Right there.. Please.. Harder.. So good.” And it really did feel good. But the cramp had finally started to dissipate and he needed Alexander back inside him as soon as possible. He pushed Alexander back up and away from his own body. “Can you grab me that pillow. No not that one, yeah there.” Magnus tucked the pillow under his hips.

“Okay,” Magnus declared once he was situated. “Come back here.” As Alexander approached, Magnus lifted both legs so that they were extended in the air between their bodies and his feet were on either side of Alexander’s head. To Magnus’ delight, Alexander reflexively reached out and held his calves for support.

“This is okay?” Alec asked with a bit of trepidation. “This seems like it would be even more uncomfortable.

“It’s all about the angle,” Magnus assured Alec. “Believe me, this is a good one.” He smiled up at Alec as Alec lined himself up and slid back in. They both groaned as Alec sank toward Magnus. Even the short period they had separated had caused Magnus’ hole to close just the tiniest bit causing the fit to be even tighter. “Feel free to bend down lower if you need a different angle. I can definitely bend more.”

“Fuuck,” Alec moaned as he did just that. Alec slowly found his pace again with the new angle. At some point, Alec’s hands slid down Magnus’ legs to his thighs and Magnus let his legs go slack, but they cradled easily in the crooks of Alexander’s arms.

The room was once again filled with the sounds of sex. Alec absolutely relished the sight of Magnus’ coming apart underneath him. He was amazed at the abandon Magnus demonstrated as he took the pleasure Alec was giving him. He let it wash over him and he moaned when it felt good and cursed a line of expletives when it felt really good. Alec made sure to note what caused those but also tried not to just use those moves the whole time.

”So sexy,” Alec whispered, more to himself than anything else.

He liked it when Magnus reached out and sank his fingernails into Alec’s thighs. It had caught him off guard but it had also sent a surge of excitement and hunger running through him that caused him to fuck into Magnus just a bit harder. Magnus took it beautifully and then reached up to support himself by pressing his palms against the headboard. Alec got tunnel vision at that point and leaned down, only barely remembering to be mindful of Magnus’ bent legs between them before he began nibbling on Magnus’ flexed bicep.

And then Magnus chuckled. Alec couldn’t believe Magnus could have the capacity to be amused by him in that moment. “Lose a bit of.. focus, Darling?” Alec looked over and saw Magnus watching him, eyes sparkling.

“I’m plenty focused, Mags,” Alec tried to refrain from growling. But he proved his point by thrusting into Magnus at the same time as he moved back to Magnus’ arm. He was satisfied by Magnus’ responding groan.

Magnus could feel himself getting close, but not quite close enough to finish. He reached down between them with the arm that wasn’t currently being groped by his boyfriend’s mouth and began to stroke his own cock.

“Sorry.” Alec apologized as he stilled. “Should I-”

“-No!” Magnus cried. “Don’t stop what you’re doing. Focus on fucking me. I can handle myself.”

Alec stifled a chuckle. “Seriously?” He looked down at Magnus, his eyes crinkled in amusement.

“Do you really expect anything different from me?” Magnus asked innocently. He didn’t wait for a response though. “Actually, can you do me a favor?”

Alec pushed himself all the way back in and then stilled, looking down at Magnus. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before responding. “I thought I was already doing a lot for you right now, but sure, what can I do for you?”

Magnus continued to stroke himself as he smirked at his cheeky boyfriend. “I was just going to request an angle change, but if that’s too much to ask…” Magnus watched Alexander switch from snarky to caretaker mode in less than a second.

“Of course,” Alexander breathed. “What do you want me to do?” Magnus tried his hardest to fight back the swoon. Every single aspect of this man was beautiful.

“Just lean back as far as you can, Darling.” Magnus purred. So that’s just what Alec did - after one more bite at Magnus’ bicep to say goodbye. But right before he leaned up, he felt Magnus’ hand at the back of his neck yanking him down toward Magnus’ mouth. Alec took it hungrily, sucking and licking at Magnus’ mouth until he felt Magnus’ hand slip back away and saw it settle back against the headboard out of the corner of his eye. He pulled back, grinning as Magnus chased after his mouth.

Alec leaned back so he was kneeling perpendicular to the mattress. He wasn’t quite sure about this because it meant he’d be thrusting forward instead of down. But then Magnus arched his back to fit the angle. Alec pulled out slowly and when Magnus let out a sustained moan, Alec finally pieced it together. Now the head of his cock would pass directly against Magnus’ prostate with every thrust. Magnus must be getting close.

Magnus was indeed getting very close and this final position was exactly what he needed to take him over the edge. It seemed like Alexander understood this too as he ground up harder with every thrust. “Ale.. xander.. almost..” Magnus picked up on his stroking as he felt the crest of the wave. “Yes!.. There!.. Cumming!” Was all he could get out before his ass was clenched around Alec’s cock and his own began spirting between them.

It was all Alec could do to wait out Magnus’ orgasm before his own began. As soon as he felt the pressure on his cock from the walls of Magnus’ ass lessen, he pulled out as slowly as he could manage. He was just in time, his orgasm starting just as the head of his cock cleared Magnus’ ass and he finished on Magnus’ own cock and stomach. The moment he stopped cumming, he dropped onto the other side of the bed.

Magnus threw the pillow that had been under him onto the floor to wash later. After what felt like ages of the only sound being their breaths evening out, Magnus asked, somewhat disappointed, “How come you didn’t finish inside me?”

“I figured we’d both be too exhausted to clean you up sufficiently if I did.” Alec answered matter-of-factly. “This way is much easier to clean.”

Magnus was mystified. “How were you able to think at all at the end there?”

Alec blushed. “I’ve had a lot of time in the last few weeks to think about how tonight might go down. I may have thought through a couple of different scenarios.”

“Of course you did.” Magnus chuckled. Then he turned and noticed Alexander’s frown. “No, I’m sorry, I meant that in the most endearing way possible. And sometime when I’m not utterly fucked out, you’re going to tell me in detail and at great length about those other scenarios we didn’t get to. Also, for future reference, I am more than happy to fall asleep with your cum inside me if we are too exhausted to clean up afterwards.”

“Fuck.” Alec groaned at that image. “Good to know.”

“Also, and please, please don’t take this the wrong way,” Magnus paused to try to find a delicate way to ask but was too fucked out to be able to so he decided to just go for it. “How were you able to last longer than I did?”

Alec smirked at Magnus. “I may have done a thing.”

Magnus blinked at Alec. “Did you just quote me to me?”

Alec bit down on his entire bottom lip to try to keep his grin in check.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “What thing did you do, exactly?”

“I may have pregamed a bit,” Alec admitted.

“Alexander!” Magnus revived a bit at this confession, popping up onto his elbows to look directly at Alexander. “Did you get off before I got home with the direct intention of lasting longer when we had sex?”

Alec let his tongue dart out and wet his lips before answering, looking Magnus directly in the eyes. “Yes.”

Magnus groaned and let his head drop against the pillow. “I have no issue with you spending personal time on yourself. But if you ever feel the need in the future and I’m available, I’d be more than willing to help you get the first one out of the way. And how did we compare to what I have no doubt you imagined while you stroked yourself to orgasm?”

“We were so much better,” Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus briefly before scooting down the bed and began licking at the mess at the base of Magnus’ cock.

Magnus hissed and reached down to grab a fistful of Alec’s hair to stop him. “Darling. While I admire the enthusiasm, I’m a little too sensitive just now for that.”

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Alec apologized looking at Magnus with his big puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Magnus comforted, releasing his grip on Alexander’s hair and carding his fingers through it. “You’re welcome to anything that’s a little further away though.” Magnus removed one of his hands from Alexander’s face to swipe his finger through a splash of cum on his abs and lift it to Alexander’s lips. Alexander let the finger enter his mouth and he sucked at it, letting his tongue swirl around the digit. Once he was sure it was clean, he let the finger slip out of his mouth.

“So, um,” Magnus tried to think about his next question instead of the fact that his cock was starting to revive despite the rest of his body’s exhaustion. “Where exactly did you pregame?”

Alec paused from lapping at their combined releases on Magnus’ abs. He looked up at Magnus mischievously before answering. “Your bathroom.”

Magnus groaned. “You’re killing me, Smalls.”

Alec smiled into Magnus' stomach at the second time Magnus had used the quote from The Sandlot on him. He took his time to trace around each muscle on Magnus’ abdomen, reminding himself not to travel too far south. He listened to Magnus hum contentedly above him. After he had gotten what he could with his tongue, he slid off the bed and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and made quick work of cleaning them both up.

After depositing the washcloth in the bathroom, Alec came back to the bed and slipped into Magnus’ waiting arms. He lay on his stomach with his chin on one of Magnus’ biceps so he could look up at his boyfriend who’s eyes were beginning to droop and finally close. But Magnus could feel Alexander’s eyes still on him.

“What, Darling?” Magnus asked, leaving his eyes closed.

“What keeps you up at night?” Alexander asked softly.

“Well, _you_ , now.” Magnus answered, eyes opening and twinkling in the low light.

“No, but really.” Alec prodded.

Magnus considered the question. “I think when I am kept up, it’s usually thinking about how I’ll be remembered or who will remember me.” Magnus tried to keep his longing from reaching his eyes as Alexander looked back into them so intently.

“I don’t think I could ever forget you, Magnus.”

“That’s just the amazing sex talking.” Magnus deflected.

“Oh, good,” Alexander hedged. “So it wasn’t just me who thought that it was great.”

“Yes, you blew my mind, Alexander. Among other things.”

“Magnus,” Alec tried not to blush. “I didn’t even blow you tonight though, so that doesn’t even make sense.”  
  
“No? Well, there’s still time.” Magnus teased playfully as he pulled Alec on top of him. “I think my refractory period is just about up.”

Alec rolled his eyes but then looked intently down at Magnus as he steadied himself on his elbows. “I’m serious though. I’m already finding it difficult to imagine my life without you in it.”

Magnus reached up and placed his hand against Alexander’s cheek. “I feel the same about you.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand off of his cheek so he could lace their fingers together.

“What keeps _you_ up at night?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Honestly? Recently,” Alec paused. “Time.” He took another minute to think through the right words to help him elaborate. “For my whole career, I’ve always been able to dedicate the majority of my time to conditioning and being the best player I can be. I never really had a social life. The next few months are going to be killer on my schedule. I want to spend as much time as I can with you, but I’m afraid if I spend less time on training, I won’t be good enough to maintain my standing. And then I’ll be in Arizona for a solid month for spring training and then on the road half the time for the regular season. That doesn’t seem fair to you.”

Magnus waited. He let the silence sit between them as they both took in the full weight of Alec’s words as Alec’s actual weight on top of him comforted him. He didn’t want to rush his response because he wanted to be sure Alec really heard it.

“Believe it or not,” Magnus began, pausing another moment to punctuate his words with a soft kiss. “I knew what I was getting into before I agreed to this. Before I agreed to us. Remember? You told me about your training schedule on our third date. And I’ve followed baseball for a long time, so I know what season schedules look like. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll figure it out. And I would never try to take you away from the game. You’ve put so much hard work into it, I wouldn’t stand in the way of something that is so much of who you are.”

“See,” Alec responded. “You’re a much better boyfriend than you think you are.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus’ once more.

"Whatever you say, Darling," Magnus mumbled against Alexander's lips before closing his eyes. "How about we get some sleep for now, hmm? We do have a whole day to ourselves tomorrow and I, for one, am thoroughly exhausted for some reason."

"What happened to that refractory period you mentioned?" Alec teased as he nipped playfully at Magnus' jaw.

"It will be waiting for my horny boyfriend first thing in the morning." Magnus answered while trying to contain his yawn. "How are you not already asleep though? I'm usually just getting to bed at this point, but you would have usually been asleep for hours by now."

Alec chuckled and slid to the side until he was tucked under Magnus' arm, head on his shoulder, arms pulling Magnus tightly to him. "Dunno. Must be the company."

"G'night, Mags."

"It is a great night, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that none of that was planned. It kind of all happened in a fugue state and I won’t apologize for any of it. Though I do hope it was enjoyed by at least some of you.


	17. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursdays = all day Malec! Sexy times, domestic times, and a phone call or two.  
> (7 weeks since they met, 1 week before Thanksgiving.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, my chapters are getting longer. I’m not entirely sure I know what’s happening! So many words. Oh, speaking of words, this chapter takes us over the 100,000 words mark and the last chapter took me over the 10,000 hits mark!!! Y’all are so amazing! Thank you to all the kudos and to the commenters who keep me motivated and inspired.  
> This chapter has a whopping 10.3k words!

Alec woke up in the exact same position he had fallen asleep. That is, holding Magnus tightly with his head nestled into Magnus’ shoulder. He didn’t even mind that the position caused his feet to hang off the king size bed. He started to recall the events that had led to getting him where he was this morning, the conversation at the club, Magnus giving him the key to his place so he could wait there for him, and then Magnus coming home. They had had sex! Alec could still feel the heat and excitement echoing through his body. As he shifted in the bed and took stock of his muscles and limbs, he felt the unmistakable signs of his arousal pressed up against Magnus’ thigh.

And then all Alec could think about was being able to add pressure and feel more of Magnus’ soft, warm skin. He felt something not right about knowingly humping Magnus’ sleeping body though. But he _could_ find some ways to wake Magnus up so they could do a whole number of things together. He lifted his arm and pulled the sheets down, silk smoothly rippling down and heightening the sensations across his skin.

Alec took in the view of his sleeping boyfriend as the light streamed in from the windows and painted them both in dark and light stripes. An entire week spent just mapping out and learning every curve of Magnus’ body wouldn’t be nearly enough. But he could start now. He leaned forward and kissed the skin that was closest to his mouth at the side of Magnus’ chest. First he just let his lips press gently across the skin. As he moved down and across, he opened his mouth to add his tongue and a bit of suction. When he pressed his lips to Magnus’ nipple, he felt Magnus’ breathing change and looked up. Alec wasn’t sure how much it would take to actually wake Magnus up, but after their texts at the end of the previous week, Alec had an idea of what exactly he wanted to be doing when Magnus did wake up.

He maneuvered himself on his stomach to the side of Magnus then leaned down and kissed at Magnus’ hip bone, finding himself gravitating again to the tattoo that sat nearby. Alec had no idea what it was about this feather that called out to him. Maybe it was the coloring, or the meaning behind it, or its fucking location. Whatever it was, he took his time tracing the lines of the peacock feather with his tongue, memorizing where every color sat, until he felt Magnus shift slightly underneath him.

The benefit of starting this while Magnus was asleep, was that Magnus was not nearly as hard as he had been the first time. Alec could practically fit all of Magnus’ cock in his mouth at once without struggle. So that’s exactly what he did. He let his tongue swipe and press against it, reacquainting himself with the taste he had only just been introduced to. It was absolutely exhilarating to feel Magnus grow in his mouth. To feel Magnus’ cock go from soft and pliable to firm and rigid just from his mouth. And, if the slight murmuring coming from Magnus was any indication, not only was he enjoying it, but he would probably be waking up soon.

No sooner had he thought it when Magnus began to stir. It seemed that Magnus’ first reaction was to stretch out his body. Alec had half of Magnus in his mouth and tried to move with Magnus as he arched and rolled his body against the bed, making the softest of mewing sounds. As soon as Magnus had settled back against the bed, Alec circled his tongue on the underside of Magnus’ cock, just below the head. Magnus startled and his hips jerked, pushing more of his cock into Alec’s mouth.

“Shit, Alexander,” Magnus moaned fully realizing the situation he had woken up to find and trying not to be too turned on by the little choking sound Alexander had just made. “I think you may need to hold me down when you do this.”

Alec let Magnus fall out of his mouth. He couldn’t help notice that, while it briefly fell against Magnus’ abdomen leaving a trail of saliva, it bobbed back up with ease. Everything about this was exactly what Alec was going for. He looked up at his boyfriend with a knowing smirk. “Did you do that on purpose just to have an excuse for me to hold you down?”

“You know,” Magnus pondered while still working on fully waking up. “Now that you say it, that really does sound like something I would do.”

Without warning, Alec jerked Magnus by the hips, making him gasp, so that Magnus was diagonal in the bed. Then he spread Magnus’ legs so he could lay in between them.

Alec leaned back and lightly placed his hands on Magnus’ hips. He looked at Magnus with lust-filled eyes and, as slowly as he could, increased his pressure, pushing Magnus into the bed. “Exactly how much hold were you hoping for?”

“Fucking, shit,” Magnus moaned as he rolled his shoulders and tried to arch his back. His hips did not budge. “All of it.”

Using most of his weight on Magnus’ hips, Alec lowered himself back down. As he began to lick and kiss at Magnus’ cock again he quickly discovered the difficulty of both of his hands being otherwise occupied. He leaned back up to look at Magnus and noticed the pure mirth looking back down on him. Magnus fully understood the trouble he was having. Alec shook his head. “If you want me to hold you down so badly, you’re going to have to give me a hand.”

Magnus lifted both of his hands and actually began to applaud. Alec could not believe this man. Sometimes Magnus could be so free and in a moment that he could bring humor even into the bedroom. Alec couldn’t wait to discover every facet of Magnus’ personality as they continued to get to know each other better. But right now, he just really wanted to blow his boyfriend.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hips and Magnus immediately stopped clapping. Alec pulled himself up Magnus' body until his face was hovering just above Magnus’. Alec could tell that Magnus’ breathing had gone shallow. He had no idea what Alec was going to do, so he lay there and waited in anticipation. Alec slowly bent down and pressed his lips to Magnus’. He pulled back so he could lick against Magnus’ lips and then pressed them together again. The next time he pulled back, it was so that he could speak against Magnus’ lips. “You are ridiculous.” Then he was moving to the side of Magnus’ face. He let his warm breath puff out over Magnus’ ear and watched the goosebumps run down Magnus’ neck, raising the little hairs on the back of his neck. “But if you want me to keep holding you down while I blow you,” he whispered, voice husky with the tension that had built in him since he woke up. “You’re going to have to hold your cock still for me.” Alec was rewarded with a full body shudder that went through Magnus just from his words.

This time when he looked down at Magnus, the smile was gone. It had been replaced with wet lips, open and panting with desire. He watched Magnus nod his head and felt movement below him as Magnus took himself in hand. “That’s more like it.” It was a heady feeling knowing how much Magnus was affected just by his voice. While he wasn’t always sure exactly what to say, being horny as fuck seemed to be helping Alec find the right words. Alec moved back down Magnus’ body and took up his previous position.

With Magnus’ help, Alec was able to spend the time he wanted pressing soft kisses along the shaft in between taking Magnus’ cock into his mouth. When he did find his rhythm of bobbing and sucking the cock in his mouth, he noticed Magnus start to match his movements with his own strokes at the base. The next time he pulled himself off, he looked up at Magnus who had been watching his every movement. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathed. “So close.”

“Do you want to cum in my mouth?” Alec asked. Magnus groaned as he dropped his head back against the pillow. Alec watched Magnus squeeze at the base of his cock. “Did me just asking almost set you off?”

“Maybe,” Magnus moaned. He lifted his head to look at Alec again. “I want you to if you want to.”

“I want to, Magnus,” Alec confirmed. “I want you to stroke yourself until you cum in my mouth.” He was rewarded with another groan and immediately noticed that Magnus had begun to stroke himself rapidly. Okay, this was happening right now. Alec returned to Magnus’ lap and, with a bit of coordination needed due to Magnus’ jolting movements, he was able to lock his lips around the head of Magnus’ cock. Almost as soon as he had been able to create a seal, he felt Magnus’ cock pulse and then begin to shoot thick ropes of cum into his mouth.

Alec focused on keeping the seal and swallowing every time another shot was released. He was so proud of himself for swallowing it all that he forgot about how sensitive Magnus was right after orgasm and swiped his tongue along the opening at the tip to ensure he got it all. Magnus hissed and quivered below him. Alec released himself quickly. “Sorry!”

“ ’S okay,” Magnus mumbled. When Alec let up his pressure on Magnus’ hips, he heard Magnus whimper even as he could see the beginning of a bruise forming on each side.

“Magnus?” Alec worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus slurred as he blindly pawed toward Alec, trying to grab onto him. “Yes. Just need to feel you still.” Alec let himself be pulled up until they were aligned. Magnus ran his hands around to Alec’s back and pulled him down. Alec tried to push back the sense that all of his weight completely on top of Magnus would be uncomfortable as Magnus sighed and was so obviously wanting exactly that.

They lay like that for a few minutes while Magnus basked in his post-orgasm bliss. Eventually, Alec felt Magnus seem to come back online as Magnus’ hands started rubbing circles around his back and Magnus started kissing a path along his jaw until he got to his lips.

“I have every intention of returning the favor,” Magnus promised before capturing Alec’s lips with his own. Alec let Magnus kiss him and press his tongue into Alec’s mouth until no trace of Magnus’ release was left to be found. “But do you mind if I freshen up a bit first? I’m a bit, well, sticky in places still from last night.” Alec hummed then rolled over to the other side of the bed to let Magnus up. He smiled dreamily to himself as he watched Magnus sashay away toward the bathroom. Right before he reached the bathroom door, Magnus stopped, pulled his arms across the doorframe over his head and flexed, as if to stretch. Alec groaned and ground himself into the bed. He watched Magnus turn and wink at him then disappear into the bathroom. He would never admit it out loud, but he was pretty sure Magnus’ shoulder and back muscles should need to be registered as weapons the way he wielded them.

And Magnus just promised him a blow job. If giving one just now hadn’t been sufficient to get him completely hard already, which it totally had, just the thought of the wet heat of Magnus’ mouth surrounding his cock would definitely do the trick. And this time, it wouldn’t be just getting him hard so he could fuck Magnus. This time, Magnus was going to get him off with just his mouth and his hands. A surge of desire and hunger curled through Alec’s body and he caught himself just as he realized his hand was making its way down his stomach. _Shit_. He needed to calm down and actually wait for Magnus!

Alec got out of the bed and went to his overnight bag that was still by the chair Magnus had found him in the night before. He pulled out his extra phone charger and plugged it in next to Magnus’ on the nightstand. He found Magnus’ phone and plugged them both in. Then he grabbed his book, _The Glory of Their Times,_ and settled back into the bed, luxuriating in Magnus amazing pillows and sheets. No matter how many times he read this book, he was always drawn back to it, finding some new golden nugget about his favorite players and aspects that were long gone from the modern game, but still somehow felt like home. Just like it had the night before, it was the perfect thing to distract Alec until Magnus’ return.

Magnus strolled out of the bathroom and plucked the book out of Alec’s hands, placing it next to their phones. Alec looked up at Magnus standing next to the bed wearing nothing but a towel. He raked his eyes up his boyfriend’s body. Even though he had seen him naked only minutes before, had just had Magnus’ cock in his mouth, this seemed like another revelation altogether. He watched an errant water droplet work its way down from Magnus’ chest, zigzagging back and forth around the ridges in Magnus’ hard abs before ending at the towel tied low and tight to Magnus’ hips.

Alec licked his lips and swallowed. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but he was finally able to bring his gaze up to Magnus’ face. Magnus, who was patiently smirking at him, had removed his makeup and reapplied a simple, black line around his eyes. His hair. Well, his hair looked exactly the same as it had before - adorably sticking mostly up, but not in Magnus’ usual intentional style. This was all bed head to the max and even that Magnus pulled off effortlessly.

“What?” Magnus asked, patting the side of his hair with an air of complete confidence. “I’m not going to wash and style my hair when I know we’re about to muss it up all over again.”

Alec pulled Magnus in by the knot in the towel then let the towel drop before pulling Magnus into his lap.

They had just gotten comfortable and into a good rhythm, one where Magnus was beginning to nibble on Alec’s bottom lip just the way he liked, when an incessant buzzing began. Magnus pulled away from Alec as Alec chased after his lips.

“Did you bring something to play with, Darling?” Magnus asked gleefully.

Alec rolled his eyes and gestured to their phones on the nightstand. “You can plainly see that it’s my phone.”

“Doesn’t mean a fella can’t hope.” Magnus continued to grin as he kissed the side of Alec’s mouth.

Alec leaned back away from the kiss and pouted. “I’m already not enough for you anymore?”

Magnus stopped to look Alec in the eye and give his most stern glare. “Well now who’s saying things that they know are entirely untrue?”

The vibrating started again. They both turned their heads in the direction of Alec’s phone, staring, the only noise in the room now coming from the phone steadily creeping toward the end of the nightstand.

“You might want to answer it, it seems angry,” Magnus joked. He shifted in Alec’s lap and bent down to start kissing along Alec’s neck and collarbone.

“Don’t you think we’re kind of busy right now?” Alec laid his head back against the headboard. He had his hands on Magnus’ hips and was absentmindedly running his thumbs along the sides of Magnus’ abs.

“Who said anything about _me_ stopping?” Magnus pointed out between kisses. “And you still have two hands, don’t you? How many do you need to answer a phone?” As if to prove his point, Magnus took Alec’s hand and placed it palm side down on his stomach, just under his bellybutton. “I’m pretty sure there’s a lot you can do with that other hand even while you’re on the phone.”

The phone stopped ringing and Alec hummed his approval. Five seconds later, it began again.

“Damn it.” Alec huffed as he reached for his phone, refusing to sit up. Of course it was Izzy calling. He showed the caller ID screen to Magnus. “If you do anything to intentionally try to get me to react, play time’s over. Got it?”

Magnus bit his lip in a half-hearted attempt to hold back his most mischievous grin and nodded his head. “I’ll be an angel. Promise.”

Alec snorted and answered the call.

“Hey.” Alec knew to always answer Izzy’s calls with as few words as possible, knowing that she would jump in with whatever she was calling about the moment she knew the call had connected.

“Why haven’t you answered your phone? I’ve called about a million times.” Case in point. Alec rolled his eyes even though he knew Izzy wouldn’t be able to see it.

“It’s Thursday, Iz. I had it on silent,” he answered matter-of-factly. So far, Magnus was being good, just mouthing along his neck. Alec let his hand rub across Magnus’ lower abdomen, but was definitely not going to go lower while he was talking to his sister.

“Oh, right! You’re with _Magnus_.” She sang his name loud enough for Magnus to hear and Magnus smiled into Alexander’s neck with growing fondness for Isabelle and for Alexander’s wonderful relationship with both of his siblings. And the fact that at least right now, Thursdays were so clearly _their_ day.

“Mom called me.” Alec could hear the hesitation in her voice. She knew the best way to deliver this kind of news to Alec was directly, but she still felt awkward about it.

“Why would she do that?” Alec’s hand stilled on Magnus’ stomach. Whatever this was, it probably wasn’t good. Magnus stopped moving as well, obviously sensing the shift in Alec’s tone, even without knowing the context. “She’s talked to us all of three times in the last twelve years.” Alec didn’t like the fact that he knew both of those numbers so readily.

“She, uh,” Izzy hesitated on the other end of the line. “She wants to come to the cabin next week. For Thanksgiving.”

“She what?!” Alec pushed Magnus off of him and to the other side of the bed as he jolted upright. He only realized what he’d just done when he heard Magnus land with a humph. He looked over at Magnus with wide eyes and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’. Magnus didn’t even look ruffled. He sat there looking perfect and gracefully naked somehow.

Magnus mouthed back that it was fine, but looked at Alexander with worry before deciding to give him a bit of space. He went out to the kitchen to make coffee, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around himself in a flourish over his head on his way.

Alec felt awful that he just pushed Magnus off of him and that now Magnus felt like he needed to leave his own bedroom. He also had lingering thoughts about Magnus’ arms and shoulders again before being covered by the robe. That was the second time those shoulders were moving away from him in the last hour. But he had to deal with Izzy and whatever else she was saying now.

“Why did she call you and not me?” He interrupted.

“I’d imagine my phone number’s a lot easier to track down than yours.” Well, Izzy had a point there. Alec sighed and ran the palm of his hand down the side of his face.

“Did she say anything else? Any kind of explanation about why now?”

The line was quiet. Alec assumed Izzy was trying to figure out how to best word whatever it was. “She said something about trying to make things right. I didn’t know what to tell her. You know she and I never really connected even when she was around. I told her you would let her know either way. Didn’t give her your number though, just in case you wouldn’t want me to. I can text you hers.”

“Yeah, okay Iz.” He started thinking about what he could possibly say to his mom stopping only as he remembered Izzy was still there. “You have no thoughts either way though? Have you talked with Max?”

“Yeah, I texted Max since he was in class. We both are totally fine with whatever you want to do though we know that puts it all on you. If you want me to, if it would make things any easier, I _can_ make a decision. We just both figured that you’ve got the most opinion on either choice.”

“No it’s fine,” Alec sighed again. “And you’re right. I’ll let you know once I’ve talked with her. You’re okay though?”

“Yeah, big brother, I’m fine,” Izzy reflected easily. “What’s crazy is that Magnus asked me about her yesterday. What are the odds she would up and call the next day?”

“He asked _you_ about her?” Alec halted and looked toward the doorway Magnus had disappeared through. Why would Magnus ask Izzy and not him about their mom? Why was Magnus asking about their mom at all? Did Magnus think-

“Wait. Don’t make this a thing, Alec.” Izzy stressed, noticing the clipped tone in Alec’s question. “It just came up naturally in our conversation and I told him to talk to you. I’m sure he would’ve brought it up later today. I’m guessing you weren’t answering because you are both still in bed. I’m sure he didn’t want to bring up mommy issues while you both were naked.”

Magnus came back down the hallway and leaned against the doorframe with two enormous mugs filled with coffee. They were both white. One had a scripted “M”, the other an “A”. Alec looked up at Magnus. He could see the concern still etched on Magnus’ face. Whatever lingering surge of anxiety he had from Izzy’s revelation regarding Magnus quickly dissipated at the sight of his return.

“Alec, Promise me you won’t make this a thing?” Izzy stressed on the other side of the line when she hadn’t heard any reply.

“Yeah, okay Izzy. I’ll let you know once I’ve talked with her. Yeah, yeah. Love you to hell and back.” Alec hung up the phone and tossed it onto the empty side of the bed. Magnus walked in and sat on the side of the bed next to Alec and handed him the mug with the “M”.

“Shouldn’t I get the one with the “A” on it?” Alec asked in confusion, switching to a safe topic.

Magnus followed his lead. “I rather like seeing your lips so closely pressed up against something that represents me.”

Alec grinned into the mug as he took a sip, mind continuing to slowly return to their easy banter and away from the subject of his phone call.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked as he took his own sip from the other cup, making sure the “A” was facing Alec.

“I think I see what you mean.” Alec grinned.

“Oh,” Magnus halted, seeming to remember something. “Did I always have a waffle maker on my countertop?”

“No. That’s mine,” Alec answered proudly. “I grabbed it from my place, just in case, on my way over here yesterday. Then, when I got here, I confirmed that you didn’t in fact have one, so I ordered one of your own for you. It’ll be here Tuesday.”

Magnus looked at him, utterly speechless, mug frozen next to his lips.

“I just figured,” Alec continued, “it’d be easier in the future if I didn’t need to bring mine back and forth especially if we don’t know who’s place we might end up at. This way we could always be able to have waffles if we want whether we’re at your place or mine.”

Magnus blinked.

Alec felt a familiar heat rise into his cheeks. “And I just realized I never actually asked you if you even like waffles or wanted a waffle maker. Damn it. That was stupid and presumptive. I’m so sorry. I’ll cancel the order right now.” Alec reached back for his phone but Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s arm to keep it still.

“Hey, hey.” Magnus took the coffee out of Alexander’s hands, placed both mugs on the nightstand and climbed back into his lap. “You just alway seem to surprise me, that’s all. And as it so happens, waffles are one of my favorite breakfast foods and my second favorite thing to cover in syrup.” Magnus let his hands, warm from holding the coffee mug, wander over Alexander’s chest and abs suggestively. “Thank you. I can’t wait for you to make us waffles with either one. Though I’m not sure I have everything you need in the way of ingredients in my kitchen right now.”

“You didn’t. But I took care of that too.” Alec beamed. Magnus leaned in to show him just how much he appreciated Alec’s thoroughness.

“Are you,” Magnus pulled back abruptly. “Is this okay? After your phone call?”

“Yeah, we can talk about that later. Right now, I need you naked again.” Alec pulled open Magnus robe. Magnus let it fall off his shoulders and Alec tossed it to the floor. “Syrup, huh?” Alec asked, more than a little curious.

Magnus grinned. “Maybe later. Right now I think I need my pre-breakfast snack. I don’t think there was quite enough _cream_ in my coffee.”

Alec groaned at the terrible innuendo but also wasn’t about to argue with what Magnus was planning to do at that precise moment.

Magnus made his way down the bed.

* * *

“So,” Magnus directed their conversation after Alec was mostly back to being able to process any sort of information. “Do we have to get dressed for breakfast?”

“If you want bacon,” Alec paused, still trying to get his breath back, “then I am definitely putting clothing on. And if you want anything at all that is edible, you better put some clothes on. Otherwise I won’t be able to tell you what I end up putting in the waffle batter. Also, it’s noon. Can we still consider it breakfast at this point?”

“Yes. You are making us waffles,” Magnus declared. “If you’re making breakfast food, the meal is breakfast. And that’s the last I will say on the subject. Also, what if we both just wore aprons?”

Alec stopped to consider this. “Wait, I don’t remember seeing any aprons in your kitchen. And I didn’t bring any. Do you actually have any aprons.”

“Damn it.” Magnus cursed as he rolled out of the bed and moved toward his closet. “I was hoping by the time we got out there you would forget and just cook naked for me.”

“I mean, I’ll cook naked for you, you just have to decide how badly you want bacon.” Alec also got out of the bed and grabbed the sweats and henley he had packed away. But he waited for Magnus’ answer regarding the bacon before starting to get dressed.

“I really do like some juicy meat in my mouth,” Magnus leaned out of the closet so he could wink at his boyfriend. “Well, it’s no fun if I have to be dressed either way. Fine. We’ll have bacon and you can put some clothes on. I am ordering us some aprons first thing though.”

* * *

Alec was already in the kitchen getting the bacon started cooking when Magnus came out wearing form-fitting yoga pants and Alec’s sweatshirt.

“Fuck, why did you even bother putting on clothes?” Alec groaned. “Just for that, you’re going to have to sit here and tell me ingredients. That way, if something goes wrong, it’ll be both our faults.”

Magnus hopped onto his countertop and started reading over the recipe on Alec’s phone. “Um, this recipe is for pancake batter, not waffle batter.”

“It’s the same thing,” Alec assured him. “You just cook it in the waffle iron instead of in a skillet.”

“Wait, what?” Magnus dropped his hands into his lap and stared at Alec. “Well this changes my entire world. I’m shook. No wait, I still need to finish processing this.”

Alec stopped organizing the ingredients to step in between Magnus’ legs. “What do I need to do to motivate you to focus, you silly man?”

Magnus hummed in thought. “One kiss per ingredient, I think would suffice. But,” he put a finger to Alec’s lips as he had already begun leaning in. “They have to increase in intensity each time.”

Alec laughed a carefree laugh that would rival a five year old discovering a fresh new box to play in. He leaned back in and let his lips peck against Magnus’ for the briefest of seconds. When Magnus pouted, Alec just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s your own fault. We have to start on the low end of the scale.”

By the time the batter was in the waffle maker, their kisses were so intense they had to remind themselves to pull away from each other so as not to burn the waffles. They finally had two non-burned waffles after five attempts and the bacon had set off the smoke detector.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about your call with Isabelle?” Magnus asked tentatively from his place at the table when they had finished eating their breakfast / lunch.

“You asked her about our mom yesterday?” Alec diverted.

“I.. yes?” Magnus could tell Alec was tense and he didn’t want to be the cause of it. He answered honestly. “We were talking about Thanksgiving plans and she mentioned that she, you, and Max went to a cabin in Tahoe. Since Thanksgiving is traditionally a family thing I asked why your mother wasn’t going. I already figured why your father wouldn’t be welcome.”

“I wish you would’ve talked to me about it.” Alec was looking at Magnus’ ear now, not quite able to look at his face. He _did_ want Magnus to know about this part of his life, but that didn’t mean it was going to be easy. Maybe it would have been better if Izzy had just told him.

“I know,” Magnus answered softly. “And that’s what Izzy told me. I figured we’d have time today. Can I, can I ask you now?”

Alec nodded his head, trying not to burrow himself inward away from the uncomfortable topic. Magnus’ hand pulled at his chin, directing his view upward until their eyes connected. “We don’t have to do this now, if you’re not ready,” Magnus directed. “But whenever you are, I’d like to know where your mother is. Why she’s not a part of your life.”

“I am ready,” Alec confirmed, taking strength from the look in Magnus’ eyes. “Just.. it might be slow going.”

“Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he took another one. He wasn’t entirely sure where to start. So he just started talking. “Our mom’s name is Maryse. She’s in New York. At least, she was, the last time I heard, which was about five years ago. Before Coach Starkweather, she was my main support in baseball. She saw how much I loved it. She tried to get Robert to go to my games, but when he refused, she made sure she never missed a single one. There was this one time,” Alec slipped into a memory he hadn’t thought about in years, the tiniest smile ghosting his features. “This kid, Preston, would not let up on me about being afraid to slide. So she got me this sliding pit and kept it at the neighbor’s house so Robert wouldn’t find it. She made sure I practiced every day until I got it right. The next practice, I slid perfectly into third. Preston was so unprepared, he didn’t move out of the way in time and I broke his toe. His mom was pissed, but coach backed me and told her it was his fault that he wasn’t in the proper position for the play. Mom told me she was so proud.” Alec paused and shook himself out of the memory, the smile falling back off his face. ”She and Izzy struggled a bit more, but I’ll let her share what she wants to with you.”

When Alec paused for a moment, Magnus spoke up. “Yeah, she told me to ask her again after we had talked.”

Alec nodded his head, half listening, but half trying to think about what he was going to say next. “When I was sixteen she found out that Robert had been cheating on her for over a year. Basically ever since he had moved us to L.A. She was so embarrassed. I heard her yelling at him one day that all of her friends were probably laughing at her the whole time. That she had been humiliated. She cared so much about what everyone else thought of her. Thought of our family. I guess it all got to be too much for her and she just… left. She walked away and never even looked back. That was twelve years ago. I didn’t get it how she could do that, you know? How she could just walk away from her three kids like that. Who does that?”

Alec looked at Magnus like maybe he would have the answer. But why would he have the answer? Magnus looked at him and Alec saw his own pain reflecting back in his eyes. Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand. “I don’t know.”

“So,” Alec continued with another deep breath. “This morning, out of the blue, she called Izzy. Told her that she wanted to come to the cabin this year for Thanksgiving.” Alec watched Magnus let out his own long breath, beginning to understand the weight of her request. “Izzy and Max wanted to let me know and let me decide for the three of us.”

“Do you know what you want to do?” Magnus asked tenderly. He hadn’t even batted an eye at the fact that Alec was taking the responsibility for all three of them.

Alec brought one of his hands up to rub at the back of his neck, leaving the other to be held by both of Magnus’. “I don’t know. I guess I need to at least call her and hear her side? It’s not just about me though. I need to figure out what’s right for all three of us.”

“Darling,” Magnus began. “I can’t begin to know all of the intricacies of your relationship with your mom. But you don’t owe her anything. If you think seeing her would be harmful for even one of you, trust that, okay?” Alec nodded his head and looked down at their hands. “But,” Magnus continued. “If there is _any_ chance that this could mean that the three of you could have your mother back in your lives and it be a positive thing, I think you should let her in.”

Alec looked back up at Magnus’ face. He wasn’t sure he was quite expecting that. He furrowed his brows in a silent question.

“Whatever you decide,” Magnus continued, pushing past the question he could see Alec wanted to ask. “I completely support you. All I’m saying is that if there is any way having your mother in your lives could be a good thing, I think that is an amazing opportunity, even after all these years, that you shouldn’t miss out on.” Alec considered Magnus’ words. “Did you need to call her now? Thanksgiving’s only a week away.”

“Yeah,” Alec exhaled. “I mean it’s her fault for doing this so last minute. Though she probably did it on purpose to force our hand. You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. You can use the spare room for privacy. Take as much time as you need.”

Alec stood up, then looked back down at Magnus. He bent and pressed his lips to Magnus’. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Magnus breathed.

* * *

Alec stepped into the spare room and closed the door. He noticed a display on the wall and let himself be drawn over to it. It was all Disney stuff. There was a map of the parks. There were pins, like the one he had bought for himself in Downtown Disney. There were fastpass tickets, Alec assumed from before they went digital. There were a few different sets of Mickey ears including the Bo Peep ones he gave to Magnus. And the buttons. There was a 1st Visit button and a Just Graduated button that looked extremely faded. There was an Honorary Citizen button and a couple I’m Celebrating buttons in varying degrees of fadedness. But there was exactly one Happy Birthday button. Alec reached out and gently ran his thumb over the place it still freshly read “Mags”. Magnus said he went to Disneyland for Halloween a bunch of times. Did he really never get a birthday button any of those other times? Was the only one he ever had the one that Alec had given him? But it obviously meant something to Magnus if he added it to this display.

Alec looked down at his phone, number ready, all he had to do was press “Call”. He stood and stared at Magnus’ Disney display and pushed the button.

“Hello?” Maryse answered tentatively.

“Mom.” Alec had very little room for emotion in this conversation. Maybe if he focused on the display in front of him he could keep himself detached.

“Alexander?” She asked. Alec could hear the hope in her voice and he tried to push down his deep need to be loved and cherished by this woman. She didn’t get to be hopeful right now.

“It’s Alec.” He corrected coldly.

“Right, of course. I’m sorry.” Maryse backpedaled. “Alec, how are you?”

“Mom, what are you doing?” Alec needed to cut to the chase. The longer they stayed on the line, the higher the chance that he would crumble. He counted the number of fastpasses represented in the Disney display. “Why do you want to come to the cabin for Thanksgiving?”

“I was hoping I could talk to the three of you in person about all of this.” Maryse answered vaguely.

“All of what?” Alec huffed. He wasn’t going to allow her to control even a little bit of this conversation. She hadn’t earned that. He put his palm against the birthday button to steady himself. “You’re going to tell me now and then I’ll decide if Izzy and Max get to hear whatever it is you have to say. You know why? Because I’m the closest thing they’ve had to a parent for the last fucking _twelve_ years.” There was quiet on the other end of the line.

“I messed up, Alec,” Maryse whispered, but Alec still heard it plain as day. “I was broken, and I was afraid of my image, and I was losing an identity I had had for twenty years. I ran away. It was the absolute wrong thing to do and I have regretted it for a really long time.”

“Mom,” Alec’s voice cracked and he hated himself for it. He finally turned from the wall and stepped into the middle of the room. “It’s been twelve years! You just up and left us with _Robert_.” Alec never could keep himself from spitting out the name. He had long ago stopped calling him dad or even father. But even now, the name burned in his mouth.

“You missed out on so much,” he continued. “I never got to come out to you. Izzy is brilliant and strong and independent. And Max. He was seven when you left. He’s lived longer without you in his life than with you in it. Have you ever tried to explain to a seven year old why their mom is gone, when you don’t even understand it yourself? No? Because _I_ have.” Alec took a breath and let that sink in. He closed his eyes and could practically feel seven year old Max clutching on to his side like he did so often that first year she was gone.

Maryse didn’t say anything, so Alec took the momentum and kept going. “We all hated L.A. You could have taken us with you. _Why didn’t you take us with you_?” Alec could hear the pain in his voice. He felt like that sixteen year old boy all over again, looking up in the stands for the one person who had never missed a game and realizing she wouldn’t be there anymore. He wished he didn’t sound so pathetic now, but she needed to know how deeply she had hurt them. How deeply she had hurt him.

“So much was already changing for you,” Maryse replied softly. “I didn’t want to uproot you even more. You were halfway through high school and had an amazing baseball coach. He was going to get you scholarships and you were blossoming so well with his help. And Izzy and I never could figure out how to see past our differences. Max was so young, I knew it’d be easy enough for him to just forget me. I thought you’d all be better off without me, even if it was with Robert. I was so weak and I knew I couldn’t give you three what you needed. I didn’t even know how to take care of myself. And like you said, you all turned out brilliantly without me.”

“Well you were wrong.” Alec spilled out bitterly just trying to keep his voice steady. “We needed you. We needed our mom. We could’ve figured things out with you and moved forward. Just because we’re doing okay now doesn’t mean we couldn’t have been better and so much happier.”

“You’re right.” Maryse sighed. “I messed up and there’s nothing I can do to get those years back with you. No reason I can give could _ever_ be good enough for abandoning my children and I know that. I want to come to the cabin to apologize to all three of you. I would love to be some part of your lives now, but I do understand if I’ve lost that opportunity. At the very least I’d like to tell you that I do love each of you and I’m so so sorry.”

“Why now?” Alec gulped. He would not give her a pass just because she was apologizing. He couldn’t. And he needed to know what had changed all of a sudden.

“I,” Maryse paused. “I follow all three of you on social media. Last month, you posted a picture of you with another boy and you looked _so_ happy with him. My heart broke that I had taken myself away from being able to see you that happy in person. That I couldn’t support you and make sure you knew that your love is beautiful no matter who you find to give it to. I wished that you could call me and tell me all about him. I started following him too. Every new picture either of you have posted has made me both so extremely happy and broken my heart all at the same time. I just thought if there was any way I could be any part of your lives, I have to try. I don’t want to miss this with Izzy and Max too. Please don’t tell me I’m too late.” Alec could hear the desperation in her voice. She was so obviously distraught and she was begging him for another chance.

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he could say anything. At the mention of Magnus, he turned to look at the Disney display again. Magnus did make him happy. And he was somewhere in this house waiting and probably worried about him. He sucked in a ragged, wet breath and he hoped she couldn’t hear it. He was flying blind. He had had to figure out so much when Maryse left. He had always been close with Izzy and Max and had been their babysitter for long enough even when they had had both parents. But then he had been thrust into a whole different dynamic when he was just sixteen and had to figure out a lot of things very quickly. Fuck, he’d had to figure out how to teach Izzy how to use a tampon. He’d had to learn how to make decisions for the three of them even from the other side of the country when he went away to college.

But this? How was he supposed to know what the right choice was? He needed facts. He needed experience. But he didn’t have any of that for this situation. He just had to take a breath and follow his gut. And that scared the shit out of him more than pretty much anything else in the world.

Alec thought about what Magnus had said to him right before he had made the call. So he took a breath and followed his gut. “You can come on Friday. We have our own plans and traditions for Thursday and I don’t want you ruining that.” He knew that was harsh after everything she had just admitted, but it was the truth, and Alec wasn’t going to spare her that just because she was sorry now.

“Thank you, Alec. I know I don’t deserve forgiveness from any of you, but I will do whatever I can to show you three how very sorry I am.”

“Goodbye, mom. We’ll see you next week.” Alec hung up his phone and stood in the middle of the room, sucking in another breath. He didn’t know what he was feeling or even how he _should_ be feeling about any of this.

* * *

Alec opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He didn’t know where Magnus might be and he didn’t really feel like looking. “Magnus?” Alec asked weakly into the quiet. He immediately heard movement from the bedroom and turned to watch Magnus step into his own doorway to indicate his presence. As soon as Alec looked at Magnus, he couldn’t stop the first tear from rolling down his cheek. The next moment Magnus was taking long strides to close their distance as quickly as possible. Before the next tear could fall Alec was wrapped in Magnus’ strong arms. He let his own arms reach around and clutch desperately at the back of Magnus’ shirt as he buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder.

“Darling, I’m right here.” Magnus soothed as he reached up and smoothed down the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’ve got you.” Magnus continued to stroke the back of his head as Alec silently let his tears fall against Magnus’ shirt. He listened to Magnus’ soft words of comfort and let himself be held. He concentrated on the touch of Magnus’ hands on his back and his hair and felt the warmth of his embrace.

Alec wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that, but Magnus never once shifted or showed any signs of discomfort. He only held Alec and kept telling him that he was there and that everything was going to be alright. When the tears slowed, Alec used Magnus’ steady breaths to guide his own. Every time Magnus breathed out, Alec took a breath in. And when Magnus would take his next inhale, Alec let that guide his exhale. Once his breathing was steady and he was fairly sure the tears were done, Alec slowly pulled himself away from Magnus until he could look at his face.

Magnus released his hold, letting Alec pull away, and as he came into view he lifted both hands to Alec’s face. Alec felt Magnus’ thumbs brush underneath his eyes, wiping away any residual dampness. Alec felt like his face was puffy and swollen.

“Hey beautiful,” Magnus comforted with a soft smile. “What do you need? Do you want to talk about it?”

Alec shook his head quickly. It was too fresh. If he started talking about it now, he’d just start crying again. “Can we maybe watch something? I just need to be distracted for a little bit. And maybe cuddle?”

Magnus smiled at the simple needs of this beautiful man. He hated to see him in pain and would do whatever he could to protect him from it when he could and be by his side when he couldn’t. He nodded his head. “Of course. Bedroom or living room?”

Alec considered both options. While cuddling in the bedroom would probably be much more comfortable, he really didn’t want any more of this drama to hang as any sort of memory in that room. “Living room,” he decided. He let Magnus take his hand and lead the way.

Magnus plopped down sideways on the couch, one leg bent and pressed against the back of the couch, the other dropped off the front with his foot on the floor. Magnus tugged Alec down until he was half lying between Magnus’ legs, his head settled in the crook of Magnus’ neck. Magnus didn’t let go of Alec’s hand, but instead intertwined their fingers and set their hands on his knee. Alec sank into the perfect fit of it all.

“Any requests?” Magnus asked as he reached around to the side table and picked up the remote.

“Nothing too emotional? And no baseball.” Alec knew he got emotional from many baseball movies and so many of them tended to revolve around family dynamics.

“Die Hard it is then.” Magnus declared quickly. Alec smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend. He was just glad they weren’t going to get sucked into the hours long dilemma that sometimes happened when trying to pick something on Netflix. It didn’t take long for Chairman Meow to find them and take his own place in Alec’s lap.

Quite a few times throughout the movie, Alec would catch Magnus quoting his favorite lines under his breath. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he did, which caused Magnus to snap his mouth shut in embarrassment. “Sorry. Raphael actually refuses to watch movies that I’ve already seen with me because I do that.”

“It’s totally fine,” Alec assured Magnus. “I’ve seen it plenty of times. You’re not ruining anything. In fact, you’re adding a whole new element for my enjoyment and letting me know all your favorite parts.” And if he was being honest, Alec completely understood Raphael’s side. But if it came down to seeing Magnus happy and unreservedly himself or being able to fully immerse himself in a movie, there really was no choice at all. “Besides, if I really want you to keep your mouth shut, I think I can come up with some things.”

“Mmm, I’d like to see you try,” Magnus challenged. Alec felt Magnus place his free hand in his hair and begin to comb his fingers through it.

“Maybe later,” Alec hummed. He was too comfortable and just wanted to be held by his boyfriend. He let his own free hand rub along Magnus thigh aimlessly.

“So,” Magnus interjected as the credits began to roll, but not stopping the hand that was still combing its way through Alec’s hair. “I have a few thoughts.”

“About Die Hard?” Alec asked, not sure where Magnus was going since he couldn’t currently see his face.

“No, well okay, yes, I have many thoughts about Die Hard, but that’s not what I meant,” Magnus clarified. “I have a few thoughts about how we could spend the rest of the day.”

“Oh, okay.”

“First option. We could turn this into a marathon, see how many Die Hards we can get through, and after the next movie, I order us some food on my trusty handheld device here.” Magnus waved his phone so Alec could see “Second option. We could take a drive up or down the coast for a bit, stop at a beach or just see where we end up. Third option. We take this party back to the bedroom, or actually, any room really. Geez, I mean sex. I’m so eloquent right now. Or fourth option, something else you’d rather do.”

“While I don’t really feel like leaving the house,” Alec supplied. “I don’t see why we couldn’t work on option one and then move on to option three a bit later.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” Magnus grabbed the remote again and started up the second movie and the time passed much like it had with the first.

Before starting the third movie, Magnus pulled his phone back out. “Now for food. Do we need comfort foods? My own favorite comfort food is mac and cheese. What about you?”

“Basically any kind of casserole,” Alec answered. “But those are usually hard to come by in the delivery world. Unless you’ve got some friendly older women neighbors?”

“As a matter of fact, I do not. Hmm.” Magnus pondered their situation. “How about lasagna? Is that close enough to casserole?”

“Ooh. Yes. The Italian version of the casserole.” Alec ran his hand over his thigh in anticipation.

Magnus chuckled. “Okay. I’ve got just the place.”

Halfway through the third movie, the food came and Magnus opened a bottle of wine. When the movie had ended Alec was able to mostly calmly tell Magnus about the phone call. It helped that he still had Magnus’ arm around him and his fingers back to moving gently through his hair. Also, the fact that they had polished off the bottle of wine helped a bit too.

“Wow, our Instagram posts really are the gifts that keep on giving, aren’t they?” Magnus declared when Alec had finished.

“Tell me about it.” Alec laughed quietly, smile not quite reaching his eyes. “I wish you could be there with us.”

“I wish I could be there with you too,” Magnus confessed. “I was telling Izzy that I watch the parade and the dog show Thursday morning but then have this dinner thing at work I put on for the community. She said I could call and we could watch the parade together. I could maybe come up on Friday though, be there while your mom’s there?”

“No, that’s alright,” Alec turned down. “I’m sure you’ll want some quiet time after your event and it probably really should just be the four of us.”

“If you’re sure,” Magnus conceded. “But promise me you’ll text or call if you need to talk or vent or anything, okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. “That’ll actually be great. Like you’re in my pocket right there with me.” Magnus snorted and Alec looked over at him, brow furrowed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Magnus shook his head. “I just imagined a mini-me, impeccably dressed and made up, peeking out of your pocket.”

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the fourth movie, Alec shifted himself so he could kiss along Magnus’ neck and jaw. By the time the credits were rolling, Chairman had gone running and they had slid down the couch so that Magnus was lying flat on his back and Alec was on top of him. Alec felt Magnus’ hands slide up under the back of his shirt. His hands were so warm. Alec wanted to feel his hands everywhere. He needed it.

Alec pushed off the couch abruptly so he was on his knees by Magnus’ thighs. He reached back and started to pull his shirt up from the back.

“Wait,” Magnus placed a hand on his chest. Alec stopped, arms still above his head, as he watched Magnus sit up. “Let me?”

Alec nodded and let go of his shirt. He felt Magnus’ hands at his hips, sliding up underneath the shirt. The shirt bunched up at Magnus’ wrist as if this were a side effect of Magnus’ actions rather than his direct intention. Magnus bypassed Alec’s armpits, then continued pushing up Alec’s arms until his head was out of the shirt. Then Magnus stopped. He kept the shirt locked in his hands at Alec’s elbows above his head. Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips against Alec’s neck.

“I think this is the most elegant neck I’ve ever known,” Magnus admired as he peppered Alec’s neck with kisses. “It just goes on for days.” Alec reveled in the feelings of Magnus’ breath and lips on his neck while Magnus’ hands began making their own trails further down, having left Alec’s arms up and contained by his shirt. In this position there was nothing Alec could do but concentrate on what pleasure Magnus was giving to him.

“Magnus, please,” Alec exhaled when the ache to have his hands back on Magnus became too great.

“Hmm?” Magnus hummed as he pulled away to look at Alec.

“I need to touch you.” That was the simple truth of it. He needed it. Needed to feel Magnus’ body. In the entire day, he hadn’t gone more than thirty minutes combined without his and Magnus’ bodies being connected in some way. He craved it more than he thought he could. Magnus slid his hands back up Alec’s sides, eliciting a shiver through his core, and then peeled the shirt the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor.

Alec reached down and unceremoniously pulled off the Giants sweatshirt Magnus was wearing. It got tangled inside out and when Alec finally had it off, he threw it across the room. Magnus threaded his fingers together behind Alec’s neck and lowered them both down onto the couch where they continued to make out and explore each other’s bodies with their hands.

Alec still needed more though. Testing out how Magnus was feeling, he reached further down and cautiously set his hand on top of Magnus’ clothed cock which seemed to be in the beginning stages of arousal. He caught Magnus’ moan in his mouth as he felt Magnus arch into the touch. So Alec stroked and massaged Magnus through his pants.

But even the yoga pants were too much of a hindrance for what he wanted right now. He needed skin to skin contact. So Alec did what he always did when he wanted to stroke his cock but didn’t have any lotion or lube nearby, he bent his head down, licked his hand, and reached underneath Magnus’ yoga pants to take hold of Magnus’ cock. Magnus groaned. “Next time, Darling, you should show me what you just did there. That would’ve been really hot for me to be able to watch.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should demonstrate,” Alec challenged, not letting go of Magnus nor stopping his movements. Magnus looked Alec in the eyes and raised his hand to his mouth. Without breaking their eye contact, Magnus stuck out his tongue and slowly ran the flat of his tongue from the heal of his palm to the tips of his fingers. Then, for good measure, he did it again. Alec watched as Magnus placed his index finger against Alec’s chest and lazily slid it down until it was at the hem of his sweatpants. Magnus tucked his hand under the waistband and took hold of Alec’s throbbing cock. “Fuck. I see your point,” Alec moaned.

“I thought you might,” Magnus boasted. They lay there stroking each other and kissing. Alec had been doing fine keeping himself upright enough for them to stroke between each other, but as their pace was increasing, it was becoming more difficult to not fall on top of Magnus. Magnus noticed the struggle Alec was facing. “I have an idea,” he panted.

“What’s that?” Alec huffed above him, hoping whatever it was would make this a bit easier.

“Rest both of your arms by my head, okay?” Alec let go of Magnus’ cock and let his arm join his other one in supporting himself above Magnus.

“Now what?” Alec looked down at Magnus and waited. Magus let go of Alec’s cock and pulled his hand out of his sweatpants so he could pull them down to his thighs. Then he lifted his own hips and pulled his pants down to his thighs as well. Magnus moaned and Alec gasped as their cocks bumped up against each other.

“So, you just focus on keeping yourself up.” Magnus reached down and just before taking them both in hand he stopped. “Oh wait,” Magnus reached for the drawer of the coffee table two feet away.

“Really?” Alec looked at Magnus with disbelief. “Who keeps lube in their coffee table?”

“I may have stashed quite a few around the house after I got home after our batting practice,” Magnus confessed.

“You’re going to turn this into a dirty Easter egg hunt, aren’t you?”

Magnus just grinned as he opened the bottle of lube and coated his hands and both cocks sufficiently. The moment Magnus pressed their cocks together Alec groaned and pressed his forehead into Magnus’ neck. “I am so not going to last, Mags.”

“It’s okay, Darling.” Magnus breathed. “Let go whenever you need to. I won’t be far behind.”

Alec panted against Magnus neck and just focused on everything he was feeling. “Mags,” he moaned. “So close.” He thrust up against Magnus’ cock and fist and came with an extended grunt. Alec felt Magnus’ hand stroke him through his orgasm before switching over to stroking himself. The only thought keeping Alec upright was waiting for Magnus to be able to finish. For what Magnus just did for him, he could absolutely do this for Magnus.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned out as he chased his own orgasm. And as soon as he could tell Magnus was done, Alec crashed down on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. so I really did not expect this. I had entirely planned for their day to be just fun and laughter and sex. I’m still not sure what happened. The tears were streaming when I wrote that phone call and after. So I have tissues if anyone else needs them and I’m sorry.  
> But Magnus, am I right? We all knew that boy had it in him!


	18. Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of teasing before Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the delay in posting. The last two weeks have been crazy and the last chapter really took more out of me than I expected. I had to step away from where they were at. But the good news is that I took some time to plot out the rest of this fic!  
> 6.9k words for this chapter.

The next day, Magnus was in his office squirming in his chair. He felt uncomfortable in the most glorious way while sitting at any point in the day. He could not stop thinking about everything he and Alexander had done in the last thirty-six hours. Even as recently as that morning, Magnus had taken his own turn waking Alexander up with a blow job before Alexander had fucked him for the second time. And then they had taken their time in the shower together, lazily cleaning each other until Alexander pulled one more orgasm from Magnus with his hands while their foreheads were pressed together.

Since arriving at Pandemonium, Magnus had tried to stay away from his phone and had managed to last a full forty-five minutes. He knew Alexander had taken to turning off his phone during training to stop his own impulses from checking it for messages from Magnus. But that didn’t mean Magnus couldn’t leave a message or two for as soon as Alexander turned his phone back on. He caved and sent off a text, hoping that maybe he could concentrate if he sent it out.

_Magnus: I can still feel where you were inside me this morning._

He put his phone back down and went back to his emails, determined to be productive.

* * *

Alec was having a fantastic day. Jace, on the other hand, would not stop giving him side eye. Alec felt like he was running on all cylinders. Every muscle was engaged and thriving, his energy pulsing through him. He ran an extra five miles on the treadmill and he was able to add another ten pounds to his benchpress while maintaining his normal number of reps.

“Well you are a different person from two days ago.” Jace noted as they both crossed the room to grab towels. “The day off must have made a world of difference.”

“Yeah,” Alec admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I meant to apologize for taking my shitty attitude out on you the other day. You kinda hit the nail a little too close on the head.”

“Oh?” Jace asked before remembering what he had said. “Right.” He paused as he tried to consider his next words carefully. “Dude, I get that you’re going through a lot of new stuff right now and things aren’t always going to be easy, but you can’t let them affect you like that. Especially once we’re back out on the field.”

“I know,” Alec huffed. “I just didn’t realize how all consuming this could be. How am I supposed to keep him and whatever might be going on with us off the field?”

“Well, practice. Like, use training to train for that too,” Jace suggested. “What about Robert?” Alec looked at Jace in confusion. “Didn’t you tell me that you had some way of getting him out of your head? You know, when he was being even more of an asshat than usual.”

“Yeah,” Alec recalled it easily enough as he was currently using that method to not think about his mother. “I think of the smallest box I can and put him in it, then I imagine Pumba sitting on top of it.” Alec thought back to Coach Starkweather’s suggestion about the box, though Pumba had been all Alec’s idea since The Lion King was Max’s favorite movie at the time. “I don’t want to put Magnus in a box though.”

“Okay,” Jace allowed. “Maybe not a box. But how about a room? You could make it a really nice room. You could make it your bedroom for all I care.” Jace smirked. “ _You_ just can’t be in the room too.”

“I guess it’s worth a shot.” Alec shrugged. He definitely had to come up with something. This was as good an idea as any, at this point. He punched Jace in the shoulder “So, how badly are you looking forward to Thanksgiving with Clary’s family?” Alec teased, switching subjects.

“Ugh,” Jace responded. “Don’t remind me. Now _there_ are some people I wouldn’t mind putting in one room while I am in any other.”

Alec chuckled and picked up his phone to turn it back on. “I’m sure they’re not as bad as you’re saying. Oh shit.” Alec could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks even beyond his post workout flush.

“Yeah, I can recognize _my_ cue to leave easily enough,” Jace laughed. Alec didn’t even pay attention, too fixated on the flood of images his imagination and memory conjured up that one text provided. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” When Alec still did not respond Jace snapped his towel at him.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alec was more focused on how he should respond to Magnus.

_Magnus: I can still feel where you were inside me this morning._

_Alec: I don’t see how that’s possible since my cock is currently tucked securely in a jockstrap._

_Magnus: Mmm, are you wearing your uniform again too?_

Alec couldn’t help but let out a laugh when Magnus responded immediately.

_Alec: Do you want me to be?_

_Magnus: Yes, but no._

_Magnus: That would really not bode well for my productivity or professionalism._

_Alec: Says the man who texted me his lewd thoughts while he knew I was training._

_Magnus: Hey - and who also knew your phone would be off!_

_Magnus: And therefore knew you wouldn’t see it until you’d be able to fully appreciate it._

_Alec: You mean like how you FULLY “appreciated” my…_

_Magnus: Your waffle making abilities?_

_Magnus: Why yes. Yes I did._

_Alec: lol_

_Magnus: Good workout though?_

_Alec: Yeah, I already told you this morning was great. ;)_

_Magnus: I meant after you left my house, Darling._

_Magnus: You’re running on endorphins right now, aren’t you?_

_Alec: Maybe…_

_Alec: What’s your excuse?_

_Magnus: That I can STILL FEEL where you were INSIDE ME this morning!_

Magnus watched as the three little dots indicating that Alexander was typing came on the screen. Then they disappeared. Then they began again. And disappeared a few seconds later. And, oh dear lord, he could even tell when Alexander was overthinking via text. When he watched the dots appear and disappear for a third time, Magnus tapped on the contact at the top of his screen and began a call.

“Magnus?” Alec answered tentatively.

“Alexander,” Magnus responded softly. “What’s wrong?”

Silence.

“Darling, you were working much too hard on whatever text you were just trying to send,” Magnus pointed out. “Must I use your line and tell you to spit it out?”

“Did I,” Alec began before stopping, just like in his failed text attempts.

“Did you what?” Magnus coaxed when Alexander did not continue, trying to be as patient as he could. Alexander was obviously struggling quite a bit.

“Was I too rough?” Alec whispered.

“Oh Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed. “Is that what this is about? Being able to still feel you isn’t a bad thing. Quite the opposite, in this case.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked a bit louder.

“I promise,” Magnus assured, “I’m made of stronger stuff. You won’t break me. Even with that minor mishap with my cramp that one time. In fact, I can take quite a bit more, whenever you might be ready.”

“Oh,” Alec responded. “Well. Okay.”

“And I have a feeling you’re going to need some time to process this,” Magnus surmised. He heard Alexander chuckle on the other end of the line. Magnus breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He didn’t like not being able to be in the same room with Alexander during this kind of a conversation. He wanted to be able to look him in the eyes. He wanted to be able to touch him. Magnus was quickly picking up on the fact that physical touch seemed to have quite the soothing effect on Alexander. ”Do you remember the last time one of us asked the other on a date? I feel like it’s been a while.”

“Technically, I think it was batting practice.” Alec answered. “I had asked you and you brought us to the public cages. But we went to my place instead and well… I’m not sure that one counts.”

“Then I suppose I still need to fulfill your ask,” Magnus concluded. “Can I take you on a date Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, so I can see you again before you leave?”

“Make it both and you’ve got yourself a date.” Alec countered.

“Deal. I’ll pick you up Tuesday night.” Magnus declared. “Wear something pretty, won’t you?”

* * *

When Alexander opened his front door to Magnus on Tuesday night, he was, in fact, wearing something very pretty. Alexander was in a deep blue Burberry suit that accentuated every bit of his tall, built frame to perfection. Underneath was a white button up, no tie and the top two buttons undone. After opening the door, he reached back and grabbed his knee-length pea coat, shrugging it on as he stepped outside and locked his door.

“My boyfriend really knows how to wear a suit!” Magnus exclaimed in delight after giving his man a once over.

“He also knows how to take _off_ a suit,” Alec breathed against the shell of his ear as he wrapped an arm around Magnus’ back.

“Screw it,” Magnus declared as he turned back toward Alec’s door. “Forget dinner. Who needs food? Let’s just go inside and fuck.”

Alec chuckled behind him as he reached out and grabbed Magnus by the wrist and pulled him back away from the house. “Dinner first, Mags.” Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus once more and they fell into step together. “We’ve got our makeup date. Then I promise you can have your way with me afterward, as soon as we get back.”

“Promise?” Magnus more demanded than asked.

“Mhmm. You look stunning, by the way.” Alec reached out his hand instinctively as they reached Magnus’ car. Magnus dropped the keys into Alec’s hand without a second thought. “Now, where are we headed?” Alec asked.

* * *

Alec had Magnus up against the wall by the front door. He could not wait a second longer. The way Magnus had been teasing him the entire time they were at dinner had driven Alec insane with lust. Ask him about anything they had talked about and he wouldn’t be able to tell you a single thing.

It had started small but immediately once they were in the car. When Alec had taken Magnus’ hand, Magnus had stroked his thumb along Alec’s wrist and palm while laying their joined hands on his upper thigh.

Then there was the way Magnus had sucked on the straw with his drink, finding it with his tongue before closing his lips around it and exaggeratingly hollowing his cheeks. He even made eating sushi sexy as hell, the way he deftly picked up each piece with his chopsticks then opened his mouth wide to take it all in. And then moaning after every other bite, Alec couldn’t help but think of the similarity to when Magnus hummed around his cock only days before.

When the waiter had come to ask if they wanted dessert, Alec had felt Magnus’ shoeless foot on the inside of his thigh and had practically yelped for the check. And finally, to top it all off, on the drive back, Magnus had spent the entire time with his hand on the back of Alec’s neck, fingers lightly tugging at his hair, not so lightly when they were at a stop light. It was like he was sending little jolts of electricity down his spine. Alec had almost stalled the car on two of the steeper hills in the city.

“I was beginning to think that you weren’t as affected as me,” Magnus panted between hard kisses as Alec continued to crowd him into the wall. Alec shrugged off his coat and threw it over a chair without looking. He made short work of unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt the rest of the way down, because of course it had only been half buttoned to begin with, despite the cold weather. Alec pressed his hands against Magnus’ bare skin and spread the shirt and jacket apart. But when Magnus made to shrug them off his shoulders, Alec grabbed them and kept them in place.

“I am _always_ affected by you, Magnus.” Alec confessed.

Magnus pulled his head back as much as he could without banging it against the wall and looked into Alexander’s eyes. How could he do that so effortlessly? He had said almost the same thing as Magnus but somehow it was so much more. Magnus didn’t have a response to that, so instead, he abruptly turned them around and pushed Alexander against the wall. He bent down and immediately set to biting and sucking on a sensitive spot where Alexander’s neck met his shoulder. As he untucked Alexander’s shirt from his pants he felt Alexander’s hands slip underneath the back of his pants to knead both cheeks of his ass, pulling Magnus against the thigh that had slotted itself between his legs.

But Alexander’s thigh wasn’t nearly enough for the hunger that had been brewing inside Magnus. He needed to be fucked. He needed Alexander to fuck him so that he could feel him while he was gone, even if it was just for an extended weekend. Magnus pushed away from Alexander and slid down to his knees.

Alec tried to object. “Your suit-“

“-will be just fine” Magnus finished for him. “Yours, on the other hand,” he continued as he reached for Alexander’s belt buckle, “may get a little messy with what I have planned if we don’t take care of at least part of it.” Magnus pealed Alexander’s pants down to his thighs but left his boxer briefs in place, wanting to tease his boyfriend just a few minutes more, before they were both truly desperate for it. As he held fast to Alexander’s hips, he first brushed his nose along the length of Alexander’s clothed cock. Magnus could tell it was already mostly hard from his dinner activities and their little make out session and he smiled proudly to himself at the effect he had on his boyfriend.

Next, Magnus pressed his lips near the head of Alexander’s cock, letting them spread around the bit directly covered by the boxers. And then he let his warm breath exhale through the fabric and over Alexander’s cock, feeling it twitch against his lips.

“Shit!” Alec panted. “Magnus, please stop teasing!” Alec couldn’t believe Magnus was _still_ teasing him, or the fact that he was already so hard. The way this was going, by the time Magnus actually had his mouth around his cock, he might just cum immediately. Alec stood in the front room of his house, pants down at his thighs, but every other bit of clothing still in place, and his mostly dressed boyfriend on his knees in front of him ready to absolutely devour him. “I did tell you I knew how to take off a suit, right?” Alec breathed as Magnus dragged Alec’s underwear down, keeping his cock still contained, and swiped his tongue across his hip. “I don’t see either of us with our suits off.” Somewhere in his brain, Alec was just trying to distract himself from not making this embarrassingly quick. But with the over two hours of non-stop teasing, there really wasn’t much hope for that any more.

“The night’s still young,” Magnus assured him as he finally freed Alec’s cock and let the boxer briefs join Alec’s pants at his thighs. He then trailed his hands underneath Alec’s shirt and up to his chest, letting his fingertips squeeze against the firm flesh he found there. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later. Or would you prefer me to stop here just so we can take off our clothes?” Magnus punctuated his question with a lick along the underside of Alec’s cock from root to tip. Alec groaned and dropped his head back against the wall with a thud. “I didn’t think so,” Magnus concluded.

As Magnus began to take more and more of Alexander’s cock into his mouth, he noticed Alexander clenching his fists at his sides instead of touching him and he decided to take matters into his own hands. Without letting Alexander out of his mouth and with one hand still on the base of Alexander’s cock, Magnus reached up with his other hand and grabbed hold of Alexander’s wrist. Magnus pulled Alexander’s hand toward himself and placed it on the top of his head.

Alec got the message quickly enough and tentatively ran his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair. He tested the waters by just added a bit of pressure to his fingertips but not pressing in any particular direction. Magnus moaned around Alec’s cock and Alec’s brain blacked out as his hips jumped forward at the amazing vibrations Magnus’ moan had caused. Realizing what he’d inadvertently done, Alec immediately let go of Magnus’ head. But Magnus shot his hand back up to catch Alec’s wrist and put his hand back where it had been. He didn’t even pull himself off. Magnus hummed around his cock again and Alec groaned.

The next time Magnus needed a breather, he released Alexander from his mouth. “You don’t have to hold back. I told you, I can take it.”

Alec chewed the inside of his cheek for a minute. “I’m not quite ready for, _that_ , yet.”

“Oh,” Magnus replied, not hiding his disappointment.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Alec jumped in quickly. “I’m just afraid I’ll hurt you. I know you’re saying that I won’t, I’m just not comfortable yet. Everything’s still so new. You know the whole walk before you run saying? I just think maybe I should get used to, well no, not used to. Just, you know, I should experience and enjoy receiving before I start, I don’t know, taking, even though you’re saying it’s okay. As soon as I’m ready though, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Will you keep your hands on me at least?” Magnus asked, snaking his hand up and interlocking his fingers with Alexander’s. “In my hair, on my shoulders, anything, just don’t stop touching me?”

Alec felt the unique combination of warm and cold that were Magnus’ hand and rings pressed against his own fingers. “I can do that,” he agreed. He kept his one hand clasped with Magnus’ and then brought his other hand back to Magnus’ hair, gently running his fingers through until they rubbed against his scalp. He watched Magnus close his eyes and sigh at the touch, enjoying it for a moment before bringing Alec’s cock back into his mouth.

In no time at all Alec could feel himself building to the point of no return. When he warned Magnus, Magnus just hummed and kept going. But Alec didn’t want it to be over yet. So he experimentally grabbed at Magnus’ hair and gently pulled him off.

“Alexander,” Magnus whined. “That was not exactly what I had in mind with what we were just talking about.”

“I just don’t want this to be over yet,” Alec admitted.

“Oh we are nowhere near over,” Magnus assured him as he continued to stroke Alexander’s cock, keeping him at the edge. “I have every intention of you fucking me on that couch right there. This is just the pregame to take the edge off, remember? I want you in me for as long as you can last.”

“Fuck, Magnus, yes,” Alec moaned at Magnus’ words and his continued efforts with his hand.

“Should I keep talking or get back to it then?” Magnus teased as he watched the effect of his words on Alexander’s arousal.

“Mouth. Now,” Alec urged. And Magnus immediately took Alexander back down as far as he could go, constricting his throat in a swallow to pull him over the edge. And that’s exactly what it did. Magnus focused on swallowing as he listened to Alexander moan his name and squeeze Magnus’ hand still in his grasp while he shuddered above Magnus.

When Magnus felt Alexander sag against the wall, he quickly stood up to help support his weight. As soon as he was standing Alexander swooped down and pressed their lips together while pulling Magnus’ body against his own. Magnus let Alexander direct their lips and tongues in his hunger. When Alexander seemed to be slowing down in his movements Magnus pulled away. “How you feeling, there?” Magnus asked as he looked into Alexander’s hazy and unfocused eyes.

“Legs,” Alec replied. “Jello.”

Magnus chuckled. “Okay, big guy. Let’s get you over to the couch then.” Magnus pulled up Alec’s pants and boxer briefs enough that they could stumble over together until Alec could plop down on the couch. “How about I get us some water?”

“Kitchen,” Alec declared as he threw his arm up in the air and vaguely pointed toward a hallway.

Magnus shook his head, making his way down the hallway, calling out behind him, "I know where the kitchen is." Magnus never was one for cooking or baking, but if he could wish for any kitchen, it would be this one. Everything was clean and state of the art, but what he liked most was how much the room exuded Alexander. There were a few dishes in a drying rack on the counter and a tarnished spoon sitting next to a canister of coffee. Magnus let his fingers tangle over an apron hanging on its hook, traces of flour coming off on his fingers, and he remembered their time spent baking cookies before game night. Images flooded his mind of Alexander's nose covered in flour, of Alexander's disappointed face after the ruined first batch, and then their success when the second batch came out perfectly.

He had been distracted by other people the other times he had spent in the kitchen, so he took a moment to take in more bits and pieces. There were pictures of Maxwell and Isabelle on the fridge. A picture of the three of them smiling on a beach. There was a picture of the Giants’ Stadium at night, all lit up and overlooking the bay and one of the whole team celebrating just after winning the World Series a few years back. Magnus chuckled as he noticed the Giants dish towels hanging in front of the sink. He would bet money that those were a gag gift from Isabelle or Maxwell, but of course Alec would still use them because even though they were kitschy, they were still useful.

Before he could get any more distracted, Magnus noticed one of the cabinets that had windows in the door and saw glasses through it, remembering why he had come here in the first place. He grabbed two and filled them with water from the fridge. When he returned to the living room, he found Alec lying down with his eyes closed. He stopped and just gazed at his boyfriend for a minute.

“I didn’t knock you out, did I?” He finally asked.

“No,” Alec responded as he opened his eyes and slowly sat back up. “Just resting for a sec until you got back.”

“Glad to hear you got your full sentences back,” Magnus winked at Alec and handed him one of the glasses.

Alec chuckled and then gulped down most of his water, not fully realizing until that moment just how thirsty he had been. He set his glass aside and looked up at Magnus who was still standing. Alec placed his hand on the empty spot on the couch next to him. “I’m pretty sure you made some sort of request regarding something happening on this couch tonight.”

“I did,” Magnus confirmed. “But before we get to that, I do believe my boyfriend teased me with a promise of removing a suit. I am wondering if I might persuade him to remove two.” He punctuated his last statement as he raised two fingers into the air, along with an eyebrow.

“I think that could be arranged.” Alec smiled back. “Also, is it weird if we maybe put a towel down on the couch?”

“Not at all,” Magnus assured. “Would you like me to get one?”

“No, I’ve got it. But actually, I don’t have lube stashed all over the house, like some people I know. Could you run up to my room and get it while I get the towel?” They separated to gather their supplies and met back in the living room.

When Magnus started laughing as he laid out the towel that Alec handed him, Alec looked over to check what it was about. Magnus just pointed at the towel. Alec hadn’t looked closely at it, just grabbed the first clean one by the door to the pool. Now that he saw it laid out, he saw which one it was and shook his head.

“That’s Jace’s,” he sighed. “He must have left it here at some point after using the pool. He bought it because he thought it was funny even though he’s never surfed a day in his life, and therefore has never actually used Sex Wax.”

“Think he’ll mind?” Magnus grinned.

“After tonight, I doubt he will see that towel ever again.” Alec paused and looked at Magnus, getting shy all of a sudden. “So, uh, me first or you?”

Magnus pulled his bottom lip inward with his teeth as he deliberated the question. “You.”

Alec nodded his head and took a step back. He was determined not to overthink and not to rush. He was just going to focus on Magnus. He let a soft smile rest on his face as he watched Magnus watching him. He rolled his shoulders and let his suit jacket slip down and off his arms. Then he reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top. With each button, he let his shirt pull open a little bit more, watching Magnus’ eyes track every new bit of skin that shown through. When he took his shirt off, it wasn’t with any kind of flourish, but he tried to make sure his movements were fluid and not too jerky.

When he reached for the button of his pants, which he had refastened so he could walk around without his pants falling down, he watched Magnus unconsciously lick at his lips, as if his tongue were reminding his lips what they had been doing not so long ago. Alec toed off his shoes and then slid his pants down his long legs until he could step out of them. He bent down and quickly slid his socks off, fairly confident that there was no sexy way to take those off, then stood back up in front of Magnus clad only in his boxer briefs.

Alec reached out to Magnus and felt his body shudder under his hands. Magnus’ shirt and jacket were still hanging open off of his shoulders. So Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ abs then slid them up across Magnus’ chest, avoiding the necklaces dangling in the center, until he was pulling both shirt and jacket off of Magnus’ shoulders. Then he moved to Magnus’ pants and watched in awe as his boyfriend sucked in a breath at the contact, somehow still so affected by the simple act of Alec’s touch even though he had touched him in the same place before. With steady fingers, he undid Magnus’ belt, unsnapped the button, and pulled the zipper down. While maintaining his eye contact with Magnus, he hooked his fingers into the loops of Magnus’ pants and pulled them down until he was kneeling in front of Magnus. He bent down and softly removed each shoe and both socks before helping Magnus step out of his pants.

After Alec had laid out their clothes so as not to wrinkle, he pulled Magnus into him for a gentle kiss. “Should we take this to the couch?” he asked Magnus. Magnus nodded his head and reached down to pull his necklaces off. Alec reached up and laid his hand over them causing Magnus to look up. “Maybe keep them on?” Magnus smiled and dropped the necklaces back down then maneuvered them until he could push Alec onto the couch and climb onto his lap, straddling Alec’s thighs with his knees.

Magnus had been able to cool down a little, but was still generally worked up from their evening. He took his time reacquainting himself with Alexander’s mouth, perfectly content with long, deep kisses to bring Alexander back through his refractory period.

Alexander’s lap was quickly becoming one of Magnus’ favorite places. With Alexander’s warmth and strength surrounding him, he felt both helpless and secure all at the same time. Alexander’s arms wrapped so perfectly under his arms and around his back, hands pressing them closer together, fingers reverently mapping every inch of his skin.

Alexander’s lips were ever insistent and in this position, they had so many places they could and did go. From Magnus’ mouth, to his jaw and down his neck. And when Magnus had his arms draped over Alexander’s shoulders or holding onto the back of the couch, like he was now, Alexander couldn’t help himself but press his lips to Magnus’ upper arms with more and more urgency until he was biting and licking and sucking marks all over them. So while Alexander busied himself with Magnus’ arms, Magnus busied himself with Alexander’s neck, creating some marks of his own while breathing in the unique and inviting scents that emanated from his boyfriend.

And in this position, Magnus could also feel exactly when Alexander’s bottom half was ready to get back in the game. As Magnus felt Alexander’s cock coming back to life below him, he began to rock rhythmically above. Each rock rewarded him twofold as it began with feeling the length of Alexander press into the crease of his ass and ended with his own cock pressing into Alexander’s hard abs.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut and his mouth parted as he focused all of his attention on the rock of his hips and Alexander’s lips moving their way back up his jaw until they were ghosting on his parted lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus panted as he rocked forward again. “Need you inside me.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed back. Alec pushed Magnus away so they could pull off their underwear and then Magnus was climbing right back on. Magnus grabbed for the lube and put some in his hand before Alec could reach for it. “Do you want me to?” Alec offered letting his voice trail off where it was obvious what he was offering.

“While you do an absolutely wonderful job opening me up,” Magnus assured as he reached between them and easily inserted his first finger into his ass with a sigh. “What I need is your dick in me as soon as humanly possible.” Magnus rested his forehead on Alec’s shoulder and quickly added another finger, pressing himself open. Alec let his fingernails drag lightly across Magnus’ thighs as he watched, enraptured by his boyfriend prepping himself.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” Alec asked as he pulled his legs apart a few inches. This had the effect of also pulling Magnus’ legs, which were on the outside of Alec’s, further apart as well. Magnus gasped and slipped a third finger inside.

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “Almost ready for you.”

Alec grabbed the bottle of lube beside them and used it to slick up his cock and stroke it in anticipation. As soon as Magnus was opened up enough he pushed Alec’s hand away, replacing it with his own, and lifted himself over Alec’s cock. Alec pushed himself down the couch a bit, to give him a better angle, watching Magnus line him up then lower himself down slowly until he was seated again in his lap.

Alec could swear that Magnus felt tighter than the first two times they had done this. Magnus had his forehead pressed against Alec’s, his eyes were shut and it seemed like he was just focused on his breathing. Alec searched his face for traces of pain, but could find none. He ran his hands up from Magnus’ thighs to his waist then further up his sides. He focused on tracing every inch of skin he could reach while he waited for Magnus to get used to his length inside him.

Magnus could sing Alexander’s praises right now. He would be the first to admit that he may have just rushed things a bit in his haste to have Alexander inside him again. But Alexander’s hands on his body did wonders to distract him while he waited for the discomfort to dissipate.He opened his eyes and blinked as Alexander was already looking right back at him. Magnus swept his own hands up and interlocked them between Alexander’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It felt like a tidal wave crashing into him. No, he felt like he was the tidal wave crashing into Alexander. And Alexander was standing in the middle of it with open arms, ready and waiting for it.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “You feel so damn good, Alexander.”

“You too,” Alec exhaled. “So tight. Hot.”

When Magnus began to rock his hips again, Alexander groaned into his mouth. Magnus used his leverage on Alexander’s neck to glide back then forward again, finding every delicious angle for Alexander’s cock to press inside of him. He felt Alexander’s large hands snake around to his ass, trying to lift him so they could pull apart enough to be able to push back in. Magnus understood his need and was finally ready enough himself for it. He brought his hands down to Alexander’s hips to steady his weight, lifting himself up briefly before letting his weight bring him back down. They both moaned together. Magnus repeated the motion, going a little harder and faster each time until all he could hear were his own moans, Alexander’s grunts, and the slap of his ass on Alexander’s hips.

When Alec noticed Magnus beginning to slow down, he wondered if Magnus was starting to get tired. “Can I help?” he offered.

“Yeah,” Magnus panted. “Um.. slide down a bit.” Alec slid down until his ass was just off the front of the couch. Magnus leaned forward to support himself on the back of the couch. “And wrap your hands under my thighs. Yeah, just like that.” Magnus leaned down to lick into Alec’s mouth and arched his back to keep the right angle. “Now fuck me.”

Alec gave a few experimental thrusts but quickly picked up speed.

“Fuck, Alexander. Just like that.” Magnus’ breathing was getting more labored. He could feel the tidal wave again, this time coming for him. “Yes, Alexander!” Magnus kept one hand on the back of the couch and reached his other down between them to stroke his own aching cock, using the precum that had accumulated to aid the slide of his hand. “So close. Don’t stop.” Magnus’ rhythm stuttered and his hand became a blur. “Please. Almost.”

Alec continued to thrust as hard as he could from that angle as Magnus began to clench around his cock. He watched Magnus tremble above him and moan as cum spurted into Magnus’ hand and onto Alec’s abs. “Shit, Magnus. So fucking tight.” Alec’s hips slowed, but he made each thrust count, practically making Magnus bounce above him with the force of it.

“That’s it, Alexander,” Magnus coaxed next to Alec’s ear through his own afterglow. “Cum for me. Cum in me.” Magnus squeezed himself around Alec one more time and that finally pulled him over the edge.

“Ffuuuucckk!” Alexander let himself go and arched up into Magnus, reflexively closing his eyes. Magnus lay above him and watched him fall apart beautifully, fully engulfed in the pleasure of his orgasm. Magnus twitched with an aftershock as he felt Alexander fill him with cum. When Alexander was finally spent, Magnus lifted himself just enough that they could scoot back onto the couch and then laid himself softly on top of Alexander.

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself feel the calm that emanated within him. He felt so loose and relaxed, even as he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and could feel Alexander and a bit of his cum begin to slip out of him. He didn’t want this moment to end, being held by his boyfriend after they both were completely satisfied and blissed out. He hummed as Alexander traced lazy lines into his back.

“Think I could interest you in a quick shower before bed?” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ shoulder.

“Darling,” Magnus sighed back. “I doubt I could even make it up the stairs right now.”

“Give me another minute and I’ll carry you.” Alec promised.

Magnus moaned as his cock twitched traitorously between them. “That shouldn’t be as hot as it was when I am this spent. Besides, your legs were jello after your first O. You really expect me to believe you can carry yourself, let alone me too, up the stairs after your second?”

Alec chuckled. “That’s why I told you to give me another minute.” Magnus hummed his assent and allowed his breathing to continue to pace itself with Alexander’s.

Eventually Alec began to stir, somehow lifting Magnus with one arm and using his other to grab the towel and wipe them up enough to be able to make it to the shower without making a mess on their way. He dropped the towel on the floor to take care of later, in order to keep a firm grasp on Magnus. Before they left the living room, Magnus stopped Alec and had him bend down so Magnus could grab the lube “just in case, for the morning”. Alec then made quick work of getting them upstairs and rinsed off before leaving Magnus in the bathroom to remove his makeup.

When Magnus exited the bathroom in a pair of boxers that Alexander had provided to him, he observed Alexander already in bed, laying on his back, watching Magnus. Magnus slipped under the covers and cozied up to Alexander’s side, draping an arm and a leg over the top of him, and basking in the comfort of Alexander leaning into his touch.

* * *

In the morning, they were content to keep themselves to relaxed and unhurried kisses with no care of the time and no need to push their bodies into anything more heated. They whispered “good mornings” to each other and checked in on their general moods.

“When do you leave today?” Magnus inquired as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns through Alec’s short chest hair.

“Noon-ish?” Alec estimated.

“Ish?" Magnus leaned back and looked at Alec to be sure he just heard him correctly. "That doesn’t sound like an Alexander time.”

Alec chuckled. “That’s because that’s as close as I can get to a time when Izzy and Max are both involved. I’ll get to Izzy’s at noon, and depending on how panicked she is and how much packing Max had completed before this morning, we’ll probably actually leave some time between twelve thirty and one.”

“Ah,” Magnus replied. “And I can assume you are already finished packing?”

“Just about. My bag’s in my closet and has all my clothes. There’s just the few last minute things I need for this morning, then I’m good to go.” Alec absentmindedly ran his hand up and down Magnus’ arm.

“Excellent. So you’re in no rush.”

“Nope,” Alec agreed. “Why? Did you have something in mind to spend the morning doing?”

“Just this,” Magnus breathed. “I just want to cuddle with you and pretend nothing else exists until you have to go.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” And that’s exactly what they did.

They drifted off to sleep again and when Magnus woke, it was to an empty bed. He found a slip of paper where his boyfriend’s body should be.

_If you wake up before I am back, I am downstairs making breakfast. You can wait in bed and I’ll bring up a tray of food, or you can come join me in the kitchen._

Magnus stretched out over the bed and let the smile that was blossoming under the surface creep onto his face. Everything was so good. But he made himself remember in the back of his mind that the next few days were not going to be easy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Alec’s bag sitting in the middle of the closet floor. He got up and slipped a little something in a side pocket before making his way toward the kitchen.

When he was steps away from entering the kitchen, Magnus heard Alec cursing. Magnus called out as he entered, “Everything alright?” He was greeted with a subdued Alec and was puzzled by the blush he found spreading across Alec’s cheeks.

“The fucker came out of nowhere,” Alec explained as he indicated the spider that was frozen in place on the counter roughly a foot away from the plate of food Alec had been working on.

Magnus tried to stifle a laugh and offered to take care of it for him.

“No," Alec huffed. "I’m a grown-ass man and I can take care of it myself.”

Magnus crossed his arms, leaned back against the door frame, and watched as Alec mumbled curses under his breath to psych himself up to do it. After what seemed to be at least a full minute of stand off between Alec and the spider, Magnus finally came over, gently picked it up, and took it outside. Alec just stared after Magnus.

“I’m not sure I can touch you for at least a few hours after that,” Alec admitted.

Magnus assumed Alexander was kidding, but when he moved to come over and kiss Alexander, Alexander pushed him away and told him that he was serious. Magnus huffed and sat down in front of the plate Alexander offered to him.

“That seems like an excessive amount of bananas, Darling.” Magnus exclaimed when he finally glanced down at his food.

“Bananas are proven to help with muscle cramps,” Alec replied matter-of-factly, adding a wink at the end for good measure.

“Is that so?”

Alec simply nodded.

“Well then, bring on the bananas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Wax is a brand of surfboard wax used to coat the deck of a surfboard and provide traction between the surf and the board.


	19. Digital Get Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving to South Lake Tahoe and Thanksgiving morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really don’t know how to skip moments so that my chapters can span more than like 24 hours. But I’ve got to figure that out, otherwise this thing is going to end up being like 200 chapters and 500,000 words by the time it’s finished!
> 
> I will try my best to get the next chapters posted each weekend, but with the heaviness coming, that may not be realistic. Please bare with me if it takes a few extra days. I am definitely still working on it.
> 
> This chapter comes in at 8.2k words.

It was twelve forty-five. Max was walking through the front door, Izzy was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and Alec was sitting on the couch texting with Magnus, defending the fact that he had two cars. He had the Corvette for fun driving around the city and the extended cab F150 for practical things like helping people move and driving in the snow. He was currently recounting to Magnus the Thanksgiving they had gotten stuck in the snow in Izzy’s Prius.

“Can I drive the truck?” Max asked as he plopped down next to Alec.

“I don’t know,” he considered. “It was supposed to snow last night. How about, you can drive most of the way, but if we hit snow, we switch?”

“Oh come on,” Max grumbled. “How am I supposed to get better driving in the snow if you never let me practice? And your truck is perfect for practicing. With all its fancy bells and whistles, it wouldn’t let me spin out even if I tried.”

“Fine,” Alec conceded. “If you promise not to _try_ to spin out, you can practice driving in the snow. And you have to use the freaking turn signal properly the whole drive.” Alec wasn’t sure who had taught him that horrible habit, but he would work his hardest to train it back out of him.

“Deal. Izzy, come on!” Max bellowed into the apartment. “If you forget something, Alec will just buy it for you in Tahoe.” Alec smacked Max on the back of the head and then yelled an agreement after him, wondering why he hadn’t thought of that earlier.

* * *

“Okay, we’re not gonna spend the whole car ride on our phones,” Alec declared as he texted Magnus one last time then tossed his phone in the center consul. With Max driving, Alec was riding shotgun and Izzy was in the back seat. Alec had tried to give Izzy the front seat, but Izzy had called him an idiot because he obviously needed the leg room much more than she did.

“Why not?” Izzy asked a bit too sweetly as she set her own phone down. “You let Magnus be on his phone for all of your guys’ road trip together and that was twice as long as this one.”

“Yeah,” Max chimed in. “But he was trying to sleep with Magnus. I’m sure he would’ve let him do anything.” He paused to look over at Alec and smirk. “I bet he still would.”

“I don’t let him do _anything_.” Alec argued, albeit weakly. “But he was using his phone for something we were doing together and we used it to get to know each other better.”

“So you guys haven’t done everything yet?” Izzy perked up and rested her elbows on the back of Alec’s seat. “What haven’t you done? Wait, what _have_ you done?” Max took a quick glance toward Izzy and they both chuckled conspiratorially.

“Izzy, you can’t really expect me to answer that,” Alec protested.

“Fine,” Izzy huffed and Alec could feel her pouting behind him without even turning around. “Will you at least tell us who bottoms?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Why is that a thing that people ask gay couples? It’s like you have to figure out our roles. What if we don’t want roles?”

“No, I kinda wanna know too,” Max added. “And it has nothing to do with ‘roles’. Just relationship dynamics. It’s like asking a couple which one is the driver in the relationship.”

As Alec considered Max’s comment, he didn’t notice the wink that Max sent to Izzy by way of the rear view mirror.

“Yeah,” Izzy slipped back in seamlessly. “And didn’t _you_ drive his car on your road trip? And you drove him home after his event. Do you always drive on your dates too?”

“I mean, yeah, mostly, but I like driving and he likes it when I drive,” Alec defended. He really didn’t feel like he needed to have reasons for these things. These were the things that he and Magnus had fit into so easily, they had barely even talked about them. So why was he needing to talk about them with his siblings now?

“I bet he likes it when you top, too,” Max added casually.

“He hasn’t complained so far,” Alec grumbled without realizing what exactly he had just admitted.

“I knew it!” Izzy bounced in her seat. Alec sighed. They always did like to team up on him. “So, have you guys done anything kinky yet?”

“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed, looking over at Max nervously.

“Don’t look at me,” Max deflected, catching the look. “I’ve probably done more with guys than you have.”

“What?” Alec sputtered as he turned and stared at Max, eyes wide and dumbstruck.

“What?” Max questioned. “I’m in college and wanted to know what all the fuss was about.”

Izzy was bouncing again in the back seat. “Did you know?” Alec asked, turning further toward Izzy. She sure seemed more exited rather than surprised by the admission from her other brother.

”No clue,” she admitted quickly before leaning in toward Max expectantly. “And?” she asked. Alec was sitting in shocked silence. He was not expecting this conversation in the slightest. Sometimes he really envied Izzy and her roll with it attitude.

“Let’s just say,” Max paused for dramatic effect. “I wouldn’t kick Magnus out of bed.”

“Nice,” Izzy approved, sticking her fist up past Max’s shoulder. Max reached backward and bumped his fist into hers. “And I totally agree. That man is all kinds of fine.”

“Unbelievable,” Alec huffed. “I am extremely uncomfortable with the fact that my whole family wants to sleep with my boyfriend.”

“Don’t worry.” Max elbowed Alec’s shoulder. “I still like chicks too and I don’t go for people already in relationships.” They settled into a mostly comfortable silence, both younger siblings giving Alec the time they knew he needed to process the revelation.

“How long have you known?” Alec finally asked much less severely, once he had caught up from the shock enough to slip back into supportive brother mode.

“I don’t know,” Max shrugged as he changed lanes, making sure Alec noticed him use the turn signal. “It was kind of a gradual thing? I always did good enough with girls to not really question the couple of guys it seemed I was attracted to as much as the girls. Then last year, a guy in one of my classes asked me out. I was into him and I wasn’t seeing anyone at the time, so I thought why not?”

“Are you seeing anyone now?” Izzy asked. Alec was curious about that too, actually. And very grateful that the topic had moved away from his and Magnus’ sex life. The longer he could avoid that with his siblings, the better.

Max grinned shyly. “There’s this girl, Madzie. She works at an ice cream shop near campus. We’ve only had a couple of coffee dates so far, but I’m pretty into her.”

“Aww, you’re so cute!” Izzy beamed.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Alec piped up. “You know I’m happy for you, right? If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Of course I know that.” Max rolled his eyes and pushed on Alec’s shoulder until his other shoulder bumped into the door. “Okay, Iz. Your turn. Are you finally going to tell us about whatever was going on with you and your boss?”

“Wait, what?” Alec squawked.

* * *

“Magnus, it’s too early,” Alec groaned into the phone. He wasn’t necessarily hung over, just really tired and a bit dehydrated. He rolled over in his bed, reaching for the glass of water he had filled in case he woke up thirsty in the middle of the night, and took a few large gulps.

“It’s almost nine, which means the parade’s about to start,” Magnus challenged. “What were you doing so late last night that this is so early for you?” Typically, the club closed at two in the morning, but they closed at midnight the night before Thanksgiving, so Magnus had been able to get just over seven hours of sleep and do a bit of yoga before calling Alexander. He honestly assumed Alexander would have already been up by now.

“We always stay up later than we should the night we arrive,” Alec explained. He shifted in the bed to get more comfortable, debating if he wanted to leave the warmth of his bed to go get his bluetooth headphones out of his bag. He knew he should when they actually started watching the parade, but for now, the warmth won out. “Max always insists that we watch all nine episodes of the Friends Thanksgivings. I don’t understand why that kid’s so obsessed with that show. I think he wasn’t even born until somewhere in the middle of its original airing.”

Magnus chuckled. “It is pretty iconic for its time. I always am amazed by their lack of cell phones whenever I stumble across an episode. But maybe Maxwell has a crush on one of the characters.”

“Huh,” Alec responded. He looked up at a corner of the ceiling and pondered that thought as his brain continued to wake up, especially in light of what he had learned on their car ride. “Maybe? I hadn’t considered that possibility. But yeah, so we did that and got pizza from the same place we do every year just down the road. Then Izzy always insists we complete a five hundred piece puzzle while she makes drinks and we catch up on every minutia of our lives that wasn’t covered during the drive. So it was definitely past three when I finally got to bed.”

Magnus listened with fondness to Alexander’s description of their traditions. He noticed that Alexander mentioned that there were things Maxwell and Isabelle always had them do, but nothing that was particular to Alexander. “And is there anything that you insist on?”

Alec stretched and ran his free hand through his hair. “I guess the first year we got the pizza had been my idea. And, I mean, I’m the one who insisted we come together in the first place and use the family cabin since no one else wa-.” A large yawn he couldn’t quite contain cut off the end of Alec’s sentence, but he figured it was still enough to get the gist so he didn’t attempt it again. “Sorry.”

“Should I let you go back to sleep?” Magnus offered. He would be a bit disappointed if Alexander wanted to get more sleep rather than stay on the phone, but he’d understand. Magnus had just really started to look forward to getting to share this morning with Alexander. Then he remembered the items he had stowed in Alexander’s bag the day before and came up with an idea. “Or do you maybe just need a little help waking up?”

“What?” Alec yawned again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Magnus grinned as he dropped his voice low for his next question. “What are you wearing?”

Alec blinked. He knew he still wasn’t the most experienced in the bedroom, but he sure as hell knew what that particular question implied. “What are you doing? My siblings are here,” Alec questioned, not realizing his voice had dropped to a whisper.

“And if I remember correctly, your brother is watching football and your sister is still sleeping. Are either of the rooms they’re in next to yours?”

“Nooo,” Alec answered slowly. He mentally walked through the house and how far they both were from his room. He supposed it was a decent amount of distance. “But what about the parade?”

“I’m sure you have one of those fancy TVs that can pause live broadcasting, just like I do. And this way, we can fast forward through commercials and boring commentators.”

Alec continued to consider what Magnus was offering. It was a little bit harder to keep from overthinking things without Magnus’ physical presence to distract him. Yes, he now better understood the mechanics of what they’d probably be discussing, and he had had a bit of success with the few things he had said so far to Magnus while in the heat of the moment. He supposed that would have to be good enough for now. And he figured he should probably learn to get good at this for the long weeks out on the road come spring and summertime. “I suppose.”

“Then I repeat. Darling, _what_ are you wearing?” Magnus waited but there was only silence on the other end of the line. Maybe he had misread the opportunity? “Unless you don’t want to? I just figured, you always seem to be so horny in the mornings and I’m definitely missing you right now.”

“No. I mean yes.” Alec was definitely missing Magnus as well. “I just may need to get a little creative. I didn’t exactly plan for this and there are, certain things, we don’t have just stocked in the cabin.”

Magnus grinned. He couldn’t have planned this any better. “Check the side pocket of your bag.”

“What?” Alec got up and looked through his side pockets until his hand ran into the bottle of lube and a piece of paper. He pulled them both out and noticed that the paper was the one he had written his note to Magnus the morning before and it was folded into a little box. “Magnus, how did you-?”

“I may have snuck them in yesterday morning when you were making breakfast.” Magnus listened to the rustling as Alec figured out how to open the paper box.

“So that’s why you weren’t wearing it when you came down.”

“You noticed?” Magnus was in wonder of the fact that Alexander paid enough attention to his necklaces to know that one of them had been missing.

“It’s actually my favorite one,” Alec admitted.

“Really? Why?” Until that night when Alexander had asked him to keep his necklaces on, Magnus hadn’t even realized Alexander cared about them one way or another. Now he was coming to find out that Alexander had a favorite, of all things.

“It’s one of the ones you were wearing on our first date and you also wore it when you agreed to be boyfriends. I have a lot of good associations with this necklace.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. Here he was, trying to make a great gesture and even in this moment Alexander was amazing. He noticed the little details down to which necklaces Magnus wore. Isabelle was right. There was no competing with this man. Magnus reminded himself that it was okay and that what he had chosen to do had been perfect because it meant something to Alexander. “I just thought you might like to have a piece of me with you. Maybe help give you strength or just remind you that I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you, Mags,” Alec responded softly. Before he went back to his bed, Alec made sure to grab his headphones from his bag too and switched over to them. “Um.. do you want to ask me one more time?”

It only took Magnus a few seconds to remember what Alec meant. He could feel his heart pound in his chest knowing that his boyfriend was willing and ready for what was coming next. He couldn’t control the lust in his voice as he asked for the third time. “What are you wearing, Alexander?”

“My baseball hat, your necklace, your boxer briefs,” Alec paused. “And that’s it.”

Magnus blinked and fisted his sheets, grateful that he had put on his own headphones when he called Alexander, otherwise he probably would have just dropped his phone. Alexander couldn’t be serious, could he? This was so not fair that he couldn’t see this right now.

“Magnus?” Alec was sure that his answer should have garnered some sort of positive reaction. He didn’t understand what the silence meant.

“Sorry,” Magnus supplied when he had finally found his voice again. “I just about ended this whole thing right then. You seriously have no idea how many times you have made me drop or almost drop my phone since we’ve met. But aren’t my boxer briefs a size small for you?”

“I like that though.” Alec paused again but he made sure Magnus had been able to hear the smugness in his voice. He was pretty sure he had the perfect thing to say next as long as he could nail the confidence. “They remind me of you. Tight and wrapped snug around my hips.”

“ _Fuck_ , Alexander.” Magnus panted as all the air in his lungs was expelled at once. “I seriously need to up my game right now. Hold on one second. Actually,” Magnus halted halfway to his closet. “Would you maybe want to send me a picture of you in my tight underwear? Pretty please?”

“Yeah” Alec breathed. “You send me one?”

“Already on it.” Magnus threw off his robe and quickly scoured his closet for the perfect thing to wear. He settled on a pair of gold cheeky boxer briefs and the tried and true sweatshirt. He did pause for a moment, wondering if its powers would diminish if he used them too often, but eventually settled on keeping it for now. When he took the picture, he lifted the sweatshirt up a bit so his underwear could be fully seen along with a good portion of his abdomen. Magnus’ hair had no product in it, so it was soft and pushed back, flopping a bit to one side. He also wasn’t wearing any makeup.

Alec had already been undressed, so his picture came through before Magnus had sent his. There was something about Alexander wearing that baseball hat and very little else that sent a hunger through Magnus’ chest. And his tight underwear looked so delicious on Alexander. It had Magnus’ mind running through the catalog of his underwear wondering what else he might be able to persuade Alexander to model for him. And then he zeroed in on the silver arrowhead necklace. It would have rested somewhere on Alexander’s sternum but because he was leaning slightly, it was right over Alexander’s heart.

“Alexander, I believe I am the luckiest man in the world,” Magnus breathed. “Or I would be, if the demigod who just sent me this picture were in my bed right now.”

“I’ve only been gone one day, Magnus,” Alec laughed. “I was in your bed twenty-four hours ago. And, shit, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how fucking hot you look in my sweatshirt. But I also like that I get to see you without your makeup on. I mean, I like when you wear it too.”

“Thank you.” Magnus couldn’t help the shy smile that stole onto his face. “That was very sweet.”

“And um, as much as I like you in my sweatshirt,” Alec continued. “I’m a little disappointed that I don’t get to see your arms.”

“You really have a thing for my arms, don’t you?” Magnus teased. “Is it bigger than your kink for seeing me in your clothes?”

Alec wrinkled his nose, something not sitting right with him and that word. “I don’t know if I’d call that a kink.”

“Oh Darling, it most definitely is, but we don’t need to worry about that right now. So how would you rather see me? In your clothes or my bare arms?”

“Does it really have to be either, or?” Alec huffed. “Why can’t it be both?” He really wanted it to be both.

Magnus hummed. “Well that sounds like you need to provide me with one of your tank tops then.”

“Oh fuck.” Alec pictured Magnus in one of his work out tank tops and he shuddered. “They would hang right off of you. As soon as I get back, you can pick out whichever one you want.” Alec was ready to give Magnus all of his tank tops.

“How about the one you were wearing when I agreed to be your boyfriend?” Magnus asked remembering the gray, sweat drenched shirt.

“Done,” Alec agreed enthusiastically, also remembering the shirt just as easily as Magnus.

Magnus chuckled. “Perfect. But as for now, way to get two pictures out of me.” Magnus pulled off the sweatshirt and began to pose when he remembered Alexander’s reaction when he had been walking to his bathroom and flexed his back. He set his phone on his bookshelf so he could get a good angle, hands free, and turned his back to it. Magnus lifted his arms, grabbing hold of his elbows above his head with his opposite hands, and looked back toward the camera as the timer went off. And so what if maybe he flexed his ass in his cheeky boxer briefs too.

“Shit,” Alec breathed. Magnus couldn’t help his grin at Alexander’s obvious appreciation of his picture as he pulled the soft sweatshirt back on, not ready to give up the smell of Alexander surrounding him. “How are your arms that amazing? I mean, I have a home gym and a job that basically demands it. But you’ve never mentioned going to the gym. And I didn’t think yoga and thai chi could get you _that_ much definition.”

“Yoga and thai chi actually do help substantially,” Magnus answered, rubbing at his arm. “But I also have one of those doorway pull up bars too.”

Alec thought through the layout of Magnus’ house. He couldn’t remember ever seeing a pull up bar in any of the doorways. “You do? I haven’t noticed it when I’ve been at your place.”

“It’s in a closet when I’m not using it,” Magnus explained. “It throws off the general aesthetic of my house too much. Anyway, we’ve kind of gotten off topic here.”

“Actually,” Alec reflected. “Thinking about you and that pull up bar kinda just gave me an idea.” And what an idea it was. Alec licked at his lips at the images passing through his mind and his hand wandered down his body of its own accord.

“Oh?” Magnus was definitely intrigued by wherever Alexander was going with this. “Is there a fantasy brewing in that gorgeous head of yours, Alexander?”

“Maybe.” Now all Alec had to do was find the right words to get them there. He hoped Magnus would help him if he faltered.

“Should I go put up the bar right now?” Magnus prompted when Alexander didn’t continue. “Maybe help me visualize?”

“Yeah,” Alec exhaled. “Which doorway do you usually use?” If Magnus was going to visualize this, Alec wanted to be in the same vision.

Magnus got off the bed and placed the pull up bar in its usual location. “Between the bedroom and bathroom.” He lay back on the bed, facing the doorway. “Okay. So what exactly were you thinking.”

“Um, I was just thinking,” Alec responded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “It could be really hot if. If we were fucking. Me standing up and holding you. And maybe that’s all you had to hold onto.”

“Fuck,” Magnus exhaled. “I like the way you think. Damn it. You’re going to make me think about you fucking me every time I use it now.”

Alec chuckled. He couldn’t help but tease Magnus just a bit. “I bet you’ll be using it a lot since you know how much your boyfriend likes those defined arms of yours.”

“You know what those arms are doing right now?” Magnus breathed, ignoring Alexander’s teasing and moving them back to the scene, voice beginning to grow husky with desire. He had one hand palming his hardening cock confined by his underwear, the other was pinching at his bicep, imagining his boyfriend’s mouth and teeth at one of Alexander’s favorite spots.

Alec swallowed, tongue thick in his mouth. “Are they flexed because you’re touching yourself?” His voice was just as breathy as Magnus’. All he wanted in this moment was to be able to have his hands on Magnus.

“Yeah,” Magnus answered. “Are you?”

“Mhmm. Still just over your underwear though. But they’re starting to get really tight and a little wet.”

“Take them off,” Magnus directed.

Alec moaned. “Fuck, I really like it when you tell me what to do.”

“Yeah?” Magnus’ mind reeled at the revelation, letting his fingers stroke along his cock. How had he not picked up on that?

Alec hummed his affirmation. “It’s definitely one way to keep me out of my head. Ever since, since that first time.”

“Oh Alexander, you were so good,” Magnus praised. “You followed my direction and listened to me so well.”

“There was this one thing you said,” Alec tread carefully. They had progressed so much since they first met, having learned so much about each other. But they also couldn’t deny their past by just ignoring it. Alec thought maybe they could try redeeming it instead. “You said that sometimes I’d have to wait for what I want. And that even if I waited-” this was the part that had stuck in Alec’s brain for weeks “-that even if I waited, I might not always get it. I thought, well, I thought that you were an asshole.” Alec heard a soft chuckle from Magnus. “But there was also a part of me that was more than a little intrigued by the idea of only being able to do exactly whatever you told me to do. Of you being in control of my pleasure.”

Magnus’ breath hitched. He vaguely remembered this part of their interaction. Honestly, for Magnus, the weeks following had focused so much on how that call had ended and him trying to fix it, that the rest of it had started to blur for him on the particulars of what had happened. But the way Alexander was describing it had him wanting it as much as Alexander did. “Would you like for me to keep telling you what to do right now?”

“Please?” Alec requested quietly. Magnus could feel himself get harder somehow from the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice. They’d barely even started and Alexander was already pleading for him. He quickly discarded his underwear.

“Did you take off my underwear?” Magnus attempted to keep his voice steady as he pulled the picture of Alexander back up on his phone. A picture that Alexander had freely given because Magnus had asked for it.

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed.

“And did you start touching yourself again or did you wait for me?” Magnus asked trying to sound stern.

“I uh,” Alec struggled to answer through deep, steadying breaths, hands gripping the outsides of his thighs in anticipation. “I waited.”

“You’re so good for me, Alexander” Magnus commended. “Go ahead. Get some of the lube and touch yourself.”

Alec moaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. “ _Magnus_.”

“You really are so fucking horny in the morning, aren’t you?” Magnus pondered out loud.

“Can’t help it,” Alec managed. “When I wake up from dreaming about you.”

Magnus was finding it more and more difficult to keep himself from being affected by Alexander’s words and heavy breathing, allowing himself to stroke his cock slowly. “Do you want to talk about one of those dreams or go back to the pull up bar?”

“Pull up,” Alec choked out. Magnus could tell by his breathing that Alexander’s pace on his own cock had quickened.

“Slow down, Darling,” Magnus commanded softly. “You’re going to end this too quickly. And I’m just getting to the good part. The part where,” Magnus paused, hoping that if he slowed down his words, he’d slow down his boyfriend as well.

“The part where what?” Alec stuttered into the silence.

Magnus grinned. It had worked, for now. “The part where you have your arms wrapped around my waist. And my arms,” Magnus hummed as he listened to Alexander’s breathing and palmed the tip of his own cock, eyes flicking over to the doorway leading to his bathroom. “Where were _my_ arms supposed to be?” Magnus heard a soft whimper come from Alexander. “Oh that’s right. My hands are grasping onto my pull up bar above my head, so my arms are between us, on either side of your face.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathed quietly. He wanted desperately to respond with more volume and enthusiasm, but he was too afraid of how far his voice might carry.

“I so wish I could hear your moans properly like I was graced with earlier this week.” Magnus declared, understanding Alexander’s struggle. “It’s taking all of my restraint not to tell you to let them out. Because you would if I told you to, wouldn’t you?” It was a fine line between how far he could take this and how far he should take it and Magnus was learning how not to cross that line.

Alec sucked in a hard breath, knowing immediately that Magnus was right. Alec would do just about anything Magnus asked of him. He should probably work on unpacking that at a later time. A time when he wasn’t naked and stroking himself off to his boyfriend’s direction.

“But I don’t think you want me to,” Magnus speculated. Not with his siblings anywhere nearby anyway. “Unless you asked me to?” Magnus waited, just in case he had read the situation wrong, but there was only Alec’s breathing on the other end. “Okay Darling, I’ll wait to hear your beautiful, unrestrained cries another day, when we can be sure it’s just the two of us.”

“Thank you,” Alec whispered.

“Of course,” Magnus assured. He tried to ignore the flutterings in his stomach from Alexander’s candid gratitude. “I want you to get as much out of our times together as I do. I would never want you to be uncomfortable. Now, where was I?” He reached for his own bottle of lube he had made sure to have close by for when the time came.

“Your legs wrapped around my waist and your arms above your head,” Alec rambled in one breath.

“Yes,” Magnus exclaimed. He spread his legs and let his hand move lower, pressing one lubed finger to his waiting hole. “As you fuck into me so deliciously. And my hands are holding on so tightly that it makes my arms flex right in front of you. Do you want to press your lips against them?”

“Fuck,” Alec moaned. “Yes.” He was trying so hard to keep his stroking slow like Magnus had directed, but Magnus’ words were affecting him tremendously.

“I want you to bite them,” Magnus confessed as he steadily fucked himself with one finger. “I’ll beg you to until you completely mark up my arms. You still haven’t heard me properly beg, have you?”

“No,” Alec panted. “It’s so hard to deny you long enough to make you beg for it, especially when you put yourself on such beautiful display for me. I just want to have all of you”

“You can have all of me,” Magnus agreed, sighing as he pressed a second finger inside. “Do whatever you want to my body. It’s yours. You never have to wait if you don’t want to. You know why?”

“Why?” Alec asked into the quiet room and slowed his stroking again. All of his senses were tuned down so he could focus as much as possible on Magnus’ voice and his words. Alec hung on every panting breath, every gasp as he was sure Magnus was fingering himself, and every drip of honey laced goodness that formed when Magnus spoke.

“Because you feel so amazing inside me,” Magnus explained. “I have three fingers in me right now. I can’t wait to have you inside me again. And it felt so wonderful when you came inside me a few nights ago. Would you do that for me when you fuck me in the doorway while all I can do is hold on and take it?”

“Fuck,” Alec groaned, picking up speed again as the image Magnus painted took over.

“Are you ready to do that now?” Magnus asked. “To cum inside as you pound into me from below? I can practically feel your hands clenched around my thighs. As I’m wrapped so tight around you.”

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Alec thought back to the recent nights with Magnus. He closed his eyes and remembered Magnus, legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper and tighter.

“Shit. Darling, I’m getting so close. Are you?”

“So ready, Magnus,” Alec moaned. “Can I?”

Magnus stuttered. Did Alexander even realize what he just stumbled into effortlessly and without shame? “Beg me for it.”

“Fuck, Magnus please! I need you to let me cum so bad! Please!” Alec stopped stroking himself altogether. He was ready, but something told him that it would be so much better if he waited for Magnus’ permission. And that maybe it would be good for Magnus too this way.

“Yes,” Magnus panted. His own hands were losing their rhythm, one stroking his cock, the other with three fingers curled into his ass, pressing against his prostate with each thrust. “Cum with me Alexander.”

“Shit, Magnus. Fuck. Cumming.” Alec stroked himself rapidly and arched off the bed as he came hard into his fist and onto his abs. After a moment to catch his breath, Alec realized that he hadn’t noticed if Magnus had achieved his own orgasm. “Did you?” he panted.

“Almost.” Magnus had listened to Alexander reach his climax, and while it had not been silent, it was much more subdued than he had learned was usual for Alexander. It hadn’t been enough to help pull Magnus to the peak he needed. “Not quite there.”

“Magnus, you make me feel so good,” Alec quickly jumped back in, wanting to bring Magnus through his orgasm just as Magnus had done for him. “Even without you here, I came so hard. I have so much cum for you to clean up. And if I were with you now, I’d make sure you had more than your fingers slamming into you. I’d press in so deep, making sure you feel so full. You take my cock so beautifully.”

“Ale-xander,” Magnus gasped for air as he clenched down on his fingers and came. “Yes. Fuck.” He let himself be washed over with the pleasure as his hips jerked and his abs spasmed to their own rhythm.

* * *

When they had come back down from their highs and cleaned themselves up, they took their time getting situated with their tvs, matching up where they were paused so that when they hit play, it would start in the same place. They decided to switch to speakerphone, so they wouldn’t have their headphones on for so long.

“What’s your favorite part of the parade?” Magnus asked before they started. “I wanna be sure I don’t talk over anything I shouldn’t.”

“We can talk whenever,” Alec answered. “But my favorites are probably the musical artists. I know they’re not actually performing live, but still, there’s usually a good variety, and sometimes I discover artists that I never knew but end up really enjoying. What about you?”

“Anything with dancing. So like, the Broadway numbers, and stuff. I think in another life I would’ve had fun dancing on Broadway.”

“So, the Radio City Rockettes?” Alec asked as they watched the ladies in question file onto the screen.

“Oh dear lord, those poor women,” Magnus exclaimed as he watched them stand stoically still in barely any clothes waiting for their music cue. “They said it’s only like forty degrees and they’re in those tiny costumes.”

“Maybe that’s why they do high energy songs,” Alec speculated. “So they can be dancing a lot and keeping their blood pumping?”

Magnus hummed as he watched the performance. “But yes, they are so graceful and I might envy their flexibility. Though I wouldn’t say I envy them in this particular moment.”

“I don’t know,” Alec doubted. “I think you could give them a run for their money. That thing you did with your legs the other night, was pretty great.”

Magnus grinned. “You liked that, did you?”

“Let’s just say,” Alec offered, “I’m very grateful my boyfriend does yoga most days.”

Magnus chuckled. At the next commercial break he decided to segue to a topic that Alexander had seemed to show some misgivings about. “Can I ask you why you don’t think your penchant for seeing me in your clothes is a kink?”

“I just,” Alec couldn’t help when his nose scrunched up again at the word. “It makes me feel weird. Like you’re saying I need it to be able to get off or something. It just excites me, but I don’t _need_ it. And it’s not like I want you to call me daddy or anything.”

“Darling,” Magnus softly replied. “A kink is just anything outside the act itself that enhances the experience for you, but like you said, isn’t necessary. So, like, me wearing your clothes or me telling you what to do. And just because you have certain kinks, doesn’t mean you have all of them.”

“I guess that kinda makes sense. Do you, uh,” Alec asked nervously, “do you have any?”

“I do.” While Magnus was not ashamed of his preferences and turn ons, he didn’t want to overwhelm Alexander either. “Being manhandled by you is a fun one that I have recently discovered. And I think you’ve noticed my taste for cum. I also tend to like sensation play. So things that add or remove from the senses, like removing sight or touch, or adding the feel of smooth fabrics or a stark contrast like ice.”

Alec grew quiet as he considered what Magnus was saying. He knew he was getting hung up on the word. The things that Magnus was talking about were things that he was completely fine with and was quickly finding that he enjoyed, so he wasn’t sure what it was about the word that all of a sudden made everything seem bad.

“But we don’t have to do any of that, if it makes you uncomfortable,” Magnus spoke up, mistaking Alexander’s silence for him not being interested in the things Magnus had just mentioned. “It’s about finding what works for both of us.”

“No, it’s not that,” Alec realized Magnus had turned self-conscious because he had gotten quiet. “It’s just the word ‘kink’ that I can’t seem to get past, is all. I’d totally be, uh, down, for the things you mentioned.”

“Yeah?” Magnus wouldn’t lie that he was beginning to feel the effects of Alexander’s positive reaction to the few kinks he’d mentioned. “I suppose I could trade off not using the word in exchange for trying some different things out.”

Alec could hear the huskiness return to Magnus voice. If they weren’t careful, they may never get through watching the parade. “Oh hey, I like this song,” Alec transitioned as Bruno Mars started singing his hit ‘That’s What I Like’.

After watching a few more performances, Magnus asked, “Did you like living in New York?”

“It’s definitely different than San Francisco,” Alec responded. “But yeah, it was cool most of the time. Have you been?”

“Only a handful of times and just to see Raphael when he was on Broadway. I haven’t spent much time seeing much of the actual city.”

“Maybe I could take you sometime?” Alec offered offhandedly.

“That would be so much fun.” Magnus agreed.

Magnus was enjoying watching with Alexander even from afar. Neither of them felt compelled to talk the entire time, so quite often they found themselves watching in a comfortable silence. They were nearing the end of the parade and Magnus didn’t want it to end yet. “So can you stay and watch the dog show with me too?”

“That’s two more hours, right?” Alec checked. “I don’t think I’ve heard Izzy get up yet and Max is definitely still watching football. Yeah, I can do the dog show.”

“You don’t have to start cooking or anything?” Magnus asked, realizing he hadn’t asked about what they traditionally ate. “What do you guys do for food today?”

“Nah, we don’t do the whole traditional spread,” Alec explained. “Izzy tried to roast a turkey our first year, and let’s just say, it did not end well. So I make a turkey noodle casserole and roast a bunch of vegetables. Takes way less time. And we don’t need all the fancy and excess just for the three of us.”

“Gotcha.” Magnus turned back to the screen as they were introducing the next performance and immediately perked up. “Oh, Lea Michele. I’ve met her!”

“Oh yeah?” Most of the time Alec forgot about Magnus’ previous life and how he probably actually knew quite a few famous people. In fact, this may have been the first time Magnus even admitted to knowing anyone famous, other than Camille.

“Yeah,” Magnus had forgotten the whole story when he made his previous announcement. But now he began to remember that it actually wasn’t a great story. “It was, uh, back in L.A.”

“Hey,” Alec broke in across Magnus’ thoughts. “I’m okay with you talking about your life in L.A. You never need to be nervous about telling me something. But you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.”

“Thanks,” Magnus breathed. “It was just at a wrap party. But Lea was super nice. Sharing a drink with her was definitely the highlight of that particular night. Hey, it’s time!”

Alec smiled, watching along with Magnus as the final float appeared on the screen, topped with the jolly, bearded man and a big, red sleigh. “Santa. It’s almost officially Christmas time.”

* * *

“Okay,” Magnus declared as they settled in to watch the dog show. “There are seven groups that they judge. Each group I always pick my favorite to follow. You wanna pick too?”

“Sure,” Alec chuckled. “Sounds like fun. So, you gotta tell me what it is about the dog show you like so much.”

“I love animals. I mean, obviously I prefer cats. If this were the national cat show, oh my gosh, I might die. Imagine every breed of cat being trotted around on those tiny leashes. That would be so fabulous. But even if dogs aren’t quite as awesome as cats, I would still take them over most people any day. I do always forget though just how much the fashion on the trainers leaves to be desired.”

The sporting group was up first. As the camera scanned past each breed and the announcer named them, Alec listened to Magnus coo over almost every single one, telling them they were beautiful and all such good boys and girls. Alec tried not to chuckle too loudly at his boyfriend or tell him that he was being ridiculously adorable, even though he totally was.

“I adore spaniels,” Magnus admitted. “So I am going to pick the English Cocker Spaniel for this group.”

Alec hummed as he pondered his choices. “I think I’m going to go with the Golden Retriever.”

“No!” Magnus exclaimed. “Alexander I am so disappointed in you.”

Alec sputtered into the phone. “I’ve already done something wrong? How is that possible?”

“The Golden Retriever is like the most over-exposed dog and gets way too much attention,” Magnus explained. “All these other dogs are great too, but everyone’s more familiar with the Golden Retriever so it’s always a favorite to win. It’s like the straight, white male of dog breeds.”

“Ah, sorry for falling into the Retriever’s trap,” Alec joked.

Magnus huffed. “Oh hush.”

They watched as a few of the dogs were shown being reviewed before the placements were decided for the group. When the Golden Retriever won for the group, Magnus cursed the dog again swearing that the thing was rigged. Alec decided to keep his mouth shut about his win.

For the terrier group, Alec tried to make his choice a bit more carefully, understanding a little more of Magnus’ thoughts on the subject. “I’m going to pick the Border Terrier. He looks like a mutt. He’s so scrappy and he belongs there just as much as any of the others.”

“Wonderful choice,” Magnus praised. “Oh the American Staffordshire Terrier. I will vote for this dog every single time even though I know it’ll never win.”

“Why’s that?” Alec asked.

“It, and the similar Staffordshire Bull Terrier, more commonly go by the title pitbull and it is such a misunderstood breed. They are actually one of the most lovable, affectionate breeds but because of cruel people who train them to do despicable things, most people think the dogs are nothing but horrible, aggressive, and dangerous.”

“Huh,” Alec pondered Magnus’ words. “Yeah, I think we both know a little something about being perceived one way because of how we look or one particular piece of our identity. I hope she wins too.”

They were both equally disappointed when the Airedale Terrier won for their group.

For the toy group, Magnus picked the Japanese Chin and Alec went for the Pug because it reminded him of a movie he watched as a kid, called ‘The Adventures of Milo and Otis’.

Next up was the working group. As soon as the Akita came on the screen from the initial pass through, Magnus perked up. “Oh, I am all about the Akita,” he exclaimed.

“If I ever got a dog, I think I’d want a Bernese Mountain Dog,” Alec declared as one came on screen. “So I’ll pick that one.

They listened to the announcers talk about the traits of the Akita first. “Akitas are muscular, double-coated dogs of ancient Japanese lineage famous for their dignity, courage, and loyalty. While they are wary of strangers and often intolerant of other animals, Akitas will gladly share their silly, affectionate side with family and friends.”

“Huh,” Alec interjected as he thought of the similarities to his boyfriend.

The announcers then took their time describing the Bernese Mountain Dog as well. “The Bernese Mountain Dogs are big, powerful, and built for hard work. This dog is also strikingly beautiful and blessed with a sweet, affectionate nature. They are generally placid but are always up for a romp with the owner, whom they live to please. They get along with the entire family and are particularly gentle with children, but they will often become more attached to one lucky human.”

“Um, did we just pick our dog equivalents?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“I think we might have,” Alec confirmed with a chuckle.

For the hound group, Magnus quickly chose the Beagle. When Alec expressed that he had wanted to pick the Beagle, Magnus told him he’d just have to pick a different one. Alec then pointed out that Magnus had never stipulated that they couldn’t pick the same dog and it was too late to add the rule now. Magnus huffed but finally conceded.

The second to last group was the non-sporting group. When the Bulldog lumbered down from his platform, Magnus knew he had his pick. “Oh my goodness, that Bulldog is fantastic and his name is Thor! Definitely my pick.”

Alec laughed. “Yeah, that’s pretty awesome,” he agreed. “I think I’ll go with the Dalmatian.”

When Thor won the category, Magnus celebrated, bouncing on his bed and pointing out to Alexander that they were now tied one to one for the Best in Show round.

Finally, it was down to the herding group. “What did they call that dog?” Alec asked. “Bergamasco? It looks like a mop!”

Magnus chuckled. “Yeah. I’ve seen pictures of halloween costumes where people dress as a janitor and turn their leash into a long pole so they look exactly like a mop.”

“Okay, that’s funny,” Alec responded. “So, I can’t decide between the German Shepherd and the Border Collie. I think I’m going to pick the Border Collie. He was gorgeous and they said he’s high maintenance. Reminds me of someone I’ve been spending some time with recently.”

Magnus rolled his eyes even though he knew Alexander couldn’t see. “Oh, you’re _so_ funny. It is a gorgeous dog though. I’m going to go with the Australian Shepherd. That dog knows how to show off its coloring.”

Alec tried not to brag too much when the Border Collie won for that group. He had two wins and Magnus only had one. “So, should we have a prize if one of our choices wins Best in Show?” Alec asked.

Magnus hummed in consideration. “Loser has to do anything the winner says for twenty-four hours?”

Alec chuckled. “I think we’ve already established that I’ll do pretty much anything you’ll tell me to do.”

“Pretty much is not the same thing as anything, Alexander,” Magnus pointed out. “But maybe I’m hoping for you to tell me what to do, hmm? I mean, the odds are in your favor at this point.”

Alec felt his mouth go dry at the thought. Now there was an idea. “I was thinking more along the lines of loser buys the winner a really nice bottle of wine, or scotch, or something.”

“I guess that could work too,” Magnus conceded with a pout.

Alec could hear his pouting even through the phone. “Oh shush. They’re about to name the winner.” And the next moment, Alec’s ear was being bombarded with sounds of Magnus hollering and his bed squeaking in a way that Alec could only assume meant Magnus was jumping on it. Alec laughed freely at his boyfriend and the trainer on the screen who lovingly smack Thor the bulldog in the chest as the dog leapt into the air at their win.

Before they ended their call, Magnus made sure to remind Alexander to call or text him at any point and that he’d be thinking about him until his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a loss for a chapter title on this one, but didn't want to wait any longer to post to come up with something. I've been trying to stick to song titles/lyrics, so if you've got any suggestions, feel free to drop them in the comments.


	20. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving weekend. Maryse comes to town.  
> Picks up after Malec's Thursday morning phone call and goes through Saturday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!  
> 5.8k word count this time around.

Alec walked into the living room in a pair of flannel pajama pants, Magnus’ necklace dangling over his bare chest, grateful for the heating in the cabin as he watched snow trickle past the windows. He spotted Max’s flop of hair that had darkened through the years on the other side of the couch and jumped over the side, plopping down next to his brother. “How’s the game?”

“Good,” Max replied. “How was the sex?”

Alec blanched at the drastic topic change. Had he been too loud? Did Max hear him on the phone with Magnus? Had Izzy heard too?

“Don’t freak out,” Max reassured. “I didn’t hear anything. It doesn’t take Izzy to figure out what you’d do on the phone while you are apart, especially considering how you two started.” Max took his eyes away from the tv just long enough to fix Alec with a smirk.

“Fair enough,” Alec conceded once he had recovered.

Max jabbed him with his elbow. “So?”

After a slight pause to debate if he should respond, Alec sighed. “It was fantastic.” Alec felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the admission but also from the memory of just how fantastic it had been. He rubbed his hand over his face in embarrassment as Max chuckled. “God, please don’t tell Izzy I just said that.”

“Tell me what?” Izzy asked, finding the least opportune moment to walk into the room. She was the picture of relaxation, having showered and dressed after being able to sleep ten plus hours despite their late-night and copious amounts of alcohol.

“Nothing,” Max called over his shoulder without taking his eyes from the tv. Before Alec could discretely thank him, Max continued. “Alec was just expounding on the amazing phone sex he had with Magnus this morning.”

“Seriously?” Alec asked Max as he pushed against his brother’s shoulder half-heartedly. “ _This_ is why I don’t tell you anything.”

“No,” Izzy corrected, grinning as she sat on the coffee table in front of them, forcing Max to lean to the side to keep watching the football game on the tv. “This is why you _should_ tell us stuff. That way we wouldn’t need to resort to tricking you into telling us and filling in the other one. It’d be easier all around and you know we’re going to get it out of you eventually anyway.”

Alec was not a fan of Izzy using her logic for details on his sex life even though he knew she had a point. He didn’t have to confess that to her though.

“You know,” Izzy continued as she lifted her leg to rest one ankle on top of Alec’s knee and then crossed the other on top as well. “You really should be thanking me for getting some this morning.”

“Iz,” Alec deadpanned. “Why on earth would I thank you for my having phone sex with my boyfriend this morning?”

“Because I was the one who told Magnus he should call you this morning to ‘watch the parade’,” she explained, using air quotes on the last three words. “And because I was the one you came to for advice in the first place when you were worried about being good for Magnus.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because the two people _having_ the sex have nothing to do with it. Besides,“ he continued, placing a hand on Max’s head, “all things considered, maybe Max here is the one I should have gone to for advice.”

Max chuckled and ducked out of Alec’s grasp. “But she’s still the one who told Magnus to call you this morning,” Max reminded, turning toward them now that the tv was playing commercials.

“Magnus and I could have coordinated time to talk without your help,” Alec concluded in exasperation, then he used Izzy’s legs to gently push her off the table, smiling gleefully as he watched her scramble back up to her feet. “I’m going to make us some food,” he declared, pushing himself off the couch and walking to the kitchen. “The usual Thanksgiving spread?”

“Pancakes and sausage!” Izzy declared then whispered to Max, “Did you see the necklace?”

“Bacon and eggs!” Max shouted. He turned to Izzy and also lowered his voice. “Hell yeah. That’s gotta be one of Magnus’ right?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Magnus wearing it in some of his instagram posts,” Izzy confirmed. “Let’s not give him grief on this one though.”

Max nodded his head in agreement. “If we did, he’d probably stop wearing it.”

* * *

_Magnus: Why do they even bother putting you on call?_

_Magnus: Isn’t it basically a foregone conclusion?_

_Catarina: Pretty much. But there’s some sort of bureaucratic red tape._

_Catarina: Or something. I’ve stopped caring. I just show up and try to help people._

_Magnus: That’s so dumb._

_Magnus: Hospitals are dumb._

_Catarina: Except when they’re saving lives._

_Magnus: I mean, I guess…_

_Magnus: Are you bummed to not get to spend the day with Ragnor?_

_Catarina: A little, yeah._

_Catarina: But I have the weekend off and am going to meet up with him at his family’s place then._

_Catarina: And he said he’d save me all the best leftovers._

_Magnus: Oh my god, what have you done to my crabby friend??_

_Catarina: More importantly, why aren’t you spending Thanksgiving with Alec?_

_Magnus: They need time just with their family and I have my event tonight._

_Catarina: You could have easily gotten someone else to supervise the event._

_Catarina: I thought that’s why you like being the boss._

_Magnus: I’m not going to force someone else to leave their family on Thanksgiving._

_Magnus: The whole reason I do this is to bring people together, not separate them._

_Magnus: So it will always run with volunteers only._

_Magnus: And I spent a good 5 hours with Alec on the phone this morning._

* * *

“Hey Max?” Izzy called from the puzzle she was working on at the table. “Are you planning on watching the next game when this one is over?”

“Nah,” Max called back. “I don’t care about either of those teams. Why?”

“Could we maybe build a snowman?” Izzy asked, a glint in her eye.

Alec looked up from his place next to Max. “I don’t know if the snow is firm enough for it, Iz. It seemed kind of slushy yesterday, and all the new stuff is melting pretty soon after it hits the ground.”

“Don’t be a Grinch,” Max challenged. “It’ll just make the final product more unique. Izzy, go get the stuff. I’ll meet you outside. The Grinch doesn’t have to come.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m coming. You two always only want to make the head. That thing will have no body if I don’t help.”

An hour later, he texted a picture of their sad looking snowman to Magnus.

_Magnus: Is its name Olaf??_

_Magnus: Oh please tell me Izzy asked “Do you want to build a snowman?”_

_Alec: Don’t!_

_Magnus: What?_

_Alec: Unless you want me to absolutely tear that movie apart, you won’t say anything further._

_Magnus: Oookaaayy…_

_Alec: Sorry, I have strong feelings about it._

_Magnus: I can tell._

_Alec: I really hope this isn’t a dealbreaker._

_Magnus: Absolutely not._

_Magnus: I have no problem never bringing it up again. 😉_

_Magnus: Though part of me really wants to see the rant some day._

_Alec: 😛_

* * *

Magnus was walking through the club, checking for final details, making sure everything was perfect when he noticed Jace walk through the door. “Jace, what are you doing here?”

“I was doing Thanksgiving with Clary’s family,” Jace began to explain. “They can get a bit.. intense. She suggested I take a few hours away until dinner and I remembered Alec told me you were doing this community thing. I thought maybe I could help?”

“Well, who knew you had it in you?” Magnus teased.

Jace shrugged. “I mean, it looks good for the league,” answering with his fake confidence smirk that Magnus was beginning to pick up on.

“Right, right,” Magnus nodded back conspiratorially. “Except there are no cameras here.” Magnus gestured around the building as if the lack of cameras wasn’t obvious. “No one’s going to know.” Magnus knew that Jace knew there was no press. If Jace was here, it would seem that it was because he wanted to be.

“Well, who knew?”Jace shrugged again. “It seems like I came all this way for nothing. But I’m here now, so I might as well stay, I guess. Unless-” Jace shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away for a split second “-you don’t want me here?”

And there it was. The break in bravado Magnus had been waiting for. Not that he wanted Jace to break or stop being who he was, Magnus was just still working on figuring out Jace’s baseline on cocky versus genuine jerk. He knew that Alec would never tolerate being best friends with an actual jerk, so Magnus would just bide his time until Jace felt safe enough to share his true colors with him. 

“Jace, I’m giving you a hard time,” Magnus conceded now that he had found a slice of the candid Jace. “Of course we could use your help. Can we trust you with a blade? We’ve got plenty of turkeys that need carving.”

“I can handle myself.” And just like that, the cocky Jace slipped back into place.

Magnus rolled his eyes and gestured toward the kitchen as he led Jace back. “So what about your family?”

“Um, my parents passed a few years ago,” Jace replied. “It’s just me and my grandma now. Clary and I will go see her tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Magnus consoled knowing that saying anything else would just sound hollow or cliché.

“Thanks. So these must be the turkeys,” Jace joked as they stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and surveyed the food.

“Well, at least you know your poultry,” Magnus laughed, turning to head back out.

“You have no idea,” Jace muttered under his breath.

* * *

“So what time is she going to be here tomorrow?” Izzy asked between bites of their traditional turkey casserole dinner.

“I think around noon,” Alec answered. “And you guys are still sure you’re okay with her coming?”

Max shrugged. “I guess.”

“You said we should at least hear her out, right?” Izzy confirmed.

“Yeah, but I can’t be the one to decide on your relationships with her. I know you both are used to me making the decisions for all three of us, and it made sense for deciding whether she could come here or not, but I think deciding to let her back into each of our lives can only be made individually.” Alec watched both of his siblings carefully, gauging their moods and while Izzy looked like she was contemplating his words, Max looked like he was only focused on his food and hadn’t heard a word he had said.

“And I suppose she’s staying in their old room?” Izzy checked.

“No,” Alec corrected. “I’m putting her in my room. I figured she probably wouldn’t be comfortable there, so I’ll be staying in their old room.”

“I hope you washed your sheets after this morning,” Max grumbled in a tone not at all like the teasing and good-natured humor from that morning. Izzy swatted at him.

“I actually stayed in their room last night too, so even though I did, that won’t affect her either way,” Alec clarified, glaring at a sulking Max.

Izzy looked at him sympathetically. “Was that weird?”

“It was fine,” he assured. “It’s not like they’ve spent any time there recently anyway. And the en suite is really nice.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to bring Magnus some time to take full advantage,” Max snarked at his plate.

“Hey,” Alec declared sternly. “That’s enough.”

The legs of Max’s chair scraped along the floor as he hastily pushed his chair away from the table. “Sorry,” Max grumbled. “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to go to bed.”

“I had no idea he was this upset about this,” Alec confessed to Izzy after he heard Max’s door shut with a soft click. He knew it had nothing to do with Magnus even if that’s what his comments had implied. “If I had known, I never would have agreed to her coming.”

“It’s not that,” Izzy explained. “It’s just that he can’t remember anything about her. It’s like we’re talking about a stranger. All he has are the memories we’ve told him about, but-”

“-But we never talk about her,” Alec finished with a sigh. “Do you think he’s going to be okay with her here?”

“I don’t know,” Izzy responded honestly. “He said he feels like he should have feelings about the situation, about her, but that he just doesn’t.”

“Yeah,” Alec acknowledged. “My guess is that he just hasn’t found the words for his feelings yet. But why didn’t he tell me?”

“It’s not you,” Izzy started then clarified sympathetically, “I mean, he’s not upset at you or anything. We just had time to talk about it that day she called after he got out of class. It’s only been a week. You two will talk about it soon enough, I’m sure.”

“Thanks, Iz,” Alec replied, trying not to brood. “And you? How are you doing?”

“Okay, I think.” Izzy stood up, picking up hers and Max’s plates on the way to the kitchen.

Alec picked up his own plate and followed her. Izzy rinsed the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher as Alec packed away the leftovers into the fridge, in the easy way the sibling had developed over the years. It felt odd falling into such a familiar rhythm on the eve of the return of the person whose actions necessitated those new rhythms.

* * *

Magnus made his way back into the kitchen to check on things. His eyes fell on Jace, wearing a bandana over his hair and laughing. “How’s everything going back here?” Magnus asked.

“Great,” Jace responded. “Your boy Raphael there is pretty funny.” Jace gestured with the knife he was holding toward Magnus’ friend who was attempting to quietly slink away to bring more food out to everyone. But not quickly enough that Magnus was able to catch him slip the stone-cold look he was all too familiar with back on his face.

“Raphael?” Magnus asked in mock shock. “ _My_ Raphael?”

The smile dropped from Jace’s face, replaced with a look of confusion. “Yeah. What? Is he not usually?”

“No. I mean, yes he is.” Magnus realized the odd buzzing in his chest must be similar to what Jace had felt when Jace had realized Magnus could read Alec during game night. “He just doesn’t let many people see it.”

“Oh, huh.” Jace wiped his hands on his apron absentmindedly. “Well, he seems cool anyway. But, I guess I should probably get back to Clary and her family.” Magnus could tell that Jace was dreading going back, but respected him for not just hiding out here for the remainder of the day.

As Jace was untying the apron and tossing it into the laundry bin, Magnus had a thought. “Before you go, can I ask you a random question? Or two?”

“Yeah,” Jace replied. “Shoot.”

“Do you know if Alec listens to music during his workouts with any particular beats per minute?” Magnus asked.

Jace chuckled. “I actually do. Because that guy overthinks everything, I know he starts his playlists around 130 ramping up to 150, then 90 to 60 while he’s cooling down. Second?”

“Does he have any songs that are always in his playlist?”

* * *

_Alec: I’m going to bed, just wanted to tell you goodnight._

_Magnus: So sweet. I’m going to bed soon as well._

_Alec: How was the meal at the club?_

_Magnus: Great. We somehow managed to just barely have enough food for everyone who showed up._

_Magnus: Oh and Jace dropped by and helped for a few hours._

_Alec: Yeah? Cool._

_Magnus: How was the rest of your day?_

_Alec: Mostly good. I’m a little worried about Max though._

_Magnus: Is everything okay?_

_Alec: Yeah, he’s just acting out._

_Alec: Tell me I made the right decision letting her come tomorrow?_

Magnus looked down at Alec’s last message. Sure, he could text back an affirmation, but if Alexander was doubting himself with this, Magnus thought he may need more than a text message. He navigated through his phone and started a call.

“Hey,” Alexander answered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“-Nonsense, Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, not letting Alexander sit in his self-sacrificing mode. “Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep.”

Alec sighed.

“But I do think you made the right decision,” Magnus continued. “You are there together, so none of you have to face her alone. And if anything gets too overwhelming, anyone who needs to can step away.”

“Right,” Alec responded. “And I know all of those things. Which is why I shouldn’t have asked, causing you to call me.”

“Well, now I’m hurt,” Magnus feigned pouting. “Do you not want to hear _my_ voice before you fall asleep?”

Alec chuckled on the other end. “Always, Magnus.” Magnus brought his hand to his chest reflexively as his heart contracted almost painfully at Alec’s admission.

“Goodnight, Alexander. Have the sweetest of dreams.”

“I’m sure they will be when they are about you,” Alec chuckled. “Dream sweet, Mags.”

* * *

The next day, Alec looked down at the new message on his phone. He swiped past the one from Magnus wishing him a good morning, opening instead the message from Maryse.

“Well,” he declared to the room. It looks like her car’s been delayed by the snow and she won’t get here for another hour or two. I’ll get out the fixings for sandwiches.” Now that he knew more of where Max was emotionally, he caught the drop in Max’s shoulders as he relaxed a bit at the news. His little brother was definitely on edge and Alec was beginning to feel guilty for agreeing to any of this.

Maryse arrived a few hours later and her driver helped her with her bag before Alec could come down the steps to do it himself. All three siblings stood on the porch as Maryse stood below, no one sure of what to do or say first. Alec finally broke the tension, ushering Maryse inside, with Izzy and Max following after.

They all sat in the living room, the three children on the couch they had shared the day before, their carefree spirits somewhat lacking this time around.

“Your trip was fine?” Alec asked to break the ice.

“Yes, thank you,” Maryse responded. “Just the short delay waiting for the snowplow, but other than that, it was a fine trip. You all look,” Maryse began but faltered.

“Twelve years older?” Max suggested bitterly. Alec glared at Max but decided to keep his mouth shut. While what Max said might not have been tactful, it was accurate, and he didn’t want to downplay Max’s feelings just because he had been a bit rude.

“Yes,” Maryse responded frankly, turning to look Max in the eyes. Alec watched as Max’s hard eyes met Maryse’s softer ones, but their mother didn’t back down. Max was the first to finally look away. “I made a choice. It was the wrong choice and it is a choice I can never take back. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I came here to tell you that and that no words can express how sorry I am for how my choice affected your lives.”

“This is bullshit,” Max exclaimed as he pushed off the couch and moved to the front door, snatching at his coat on his way out. The coatrack wobbled briefly, threatening to fall, but righted itself once again.

“Max,” Maryse called out after him, starting to rise from her chair.

“Don’t,” Alec commanded softly yet sternly as he also stood. He looked down at Izzy, silently asking if she would be okay if he left her alone with Maryse to go after Max. The slight nod of her head was all Alec needed and then he was heading for the door and grabbing his jacket. Izzy and Maryse sat in silence for a few minutes, neither able to lift their eyes to the other.

“My leaving really did turn him into a parent didn’t it?” Maryse pondered sadly.

Izzy sighed. “Yeah, it did.”

“I didn’t know,” Maryse tried to explain. “I didn’t understand. How did he manage it all? I was twenty years older and couldn’t even figure myself out let alone how to properly take care of three kids. But he had baseball and college and figuring out he was gay.”

“Because it was never one-sided,” Izzy professed. “Yes, he took care of me and Max, but he always had our support too. He took on everything because he loved us and he knew no one else would. But can we not talk about Alec right now?”

Maryse stopped looking at the front door and looked at Izzy, noticing the sadness in her eyes for the first time.

“Even when you were there, you were never there for me like you were for Alec. Do you even really want to be in our lives now or just his?”

“Oh Isabelle,” Maryse murmured. “I felt so much more pressure to raise you and I thought that I had already failed. I was always taught that girls were supposed to be strong and silent. We were meant to get married and support our husbands. I was crammed into that mold. But I knew you never would. Or maybe I never wanted you to. I don’t know. I just remember you never wanted to play with dolls or play house. You wanted legos and erector sets. And you were into STEM subjects. I had no clue how to deal with that.”

“So you just gave up?” Izzy huffed. “All you had to do was the same thing you did for Alec when he wanted to play baseball instead of basketball. All you had to do was be there and let me be me. That’s what he did. From what I can remember, he took his lead from you. He came to my science fairs, and stayed up late after practices to help me with my projects. He learned that from you. I never understood how you could do that for him but not for me. I never told Alec this, but sometimes I wonder that if it had only been him instead of all three of us, maybe you would have taken him with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Maryse whispered tears filling her eyes. “I felt so lost. Like I didn’t know who I was anymore. And I was so very selfish-”

“And you’re not anymore?” Izzy interrupted.

“I don’t think I’m quite so lost anymore, no,” Maryse answered a bit more confidently to defend herself. “Selfish? Probably still, yes.”

“And who has taught you all of this amazing wisdom?” Izzy scoffed, scrubbing her hands across her jeans to expel some of her frustrated energy.

“You, actually,” Maryse admitted.

“Me?” Izzy froze her movements, eyes softening as she looked back at her mother. “How do you mean?”

“I mean, Max and Alec too, in their own ways,” Maryse specified. “But you, more so. Did Alec tell you that I follow each of you on social media?”

“No,” Izzy replied. “But I noticed. It’s not like it was hidden or anything. What does that have to do with anything though?”

“I’ve watched you bloom into an amazing woman, Isabelle. Pushing yourself in school and pursuing a job that makes you happy and that you’re good at. You’re strong, and brave, and beautiful. I’m so glad you had Alec there to support you the way I couldn’t. And seeing you so unabashedly you, gave me inspiration that maybe I could do the same.”

* * *

“Seriously?” Alec asked as he sat next to Max on the bench at the end of their private dock. “Don’t you think that was a little dramatic?”

“I’m still a teenager,” Max sulked. “I’m allowed to be dramatic from time to time.”

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you have to lower yourself to that,” Alec lectured. “Especially since you know better. You wanna tell me what that was really about?”

Max toed at the already melting snow at his feet. “I haven’t needed her in my life so far, I don’t need her now. I’ve got you and Izzy, I don’t need anyone else.”

“You never know who you might need and when,” Alec advised. “Why not have as many people in your corner as you can?”

“Are you going to let her back in _your_ life?” Max asked without preamble.

Alec sat and looked out at the freezing water, letting the biting air fill his lungs until they burned. “I’ll try, if it means you and Izzy can have a real relationship with her.”

“Stop it, Alec.” Max turned sideways on the bench and pulled his knees to his chest, fixing Alec with a hard stare. “Please, for once, put yourself above me and Izzy. You said we’ve each got to figure out our relationship with her ourselves. That means you too.”

Alec shook his head. “I always seem to forget that you are always listening, even when it seems like you’re not.”

Max smiled wryly at his brother. “So if it was just you and her, what would you do?”

“I don’t,” Alec began and then faltered. “I don’t know. She was there and then she just wasn’t. I guess I’m worried about what’s to stop her from just leaving again, you know? I mean, I guess the benefit of us being adults and her living on the other side of the country is that leaving isn’t the same as when we were kids, right? She just wants contact and that’s something we can have some control over too.”

Max turned back toward the lake and they both sat and stared at the beautiful expanse of calm water in front of them.

Max leaned toward Alec until their shoulders were pressed together. “I’m sorry for being a little shit last night and today.”

“I get it,” Alec sympathized, tilting his head until it rested on top of Max’s. “At least you didn’t give me a ‘whatever’. That would have been my contribution at your age.” Alec’s head jostled for a moment as Max chuckled beneath him. “But just remember, like you said, the dramatics are only allowable while you’re a teen. As soon as you hit twenty, you get to adult it up with the rest of us.”

“Adult it up?” Max scoffed. “Really?”

Alec poked Max’s side. “Shut up. Sue me for not knowing the cool lingo anymore.”

“Sorry, bro.” Max was fully laughing now. “I don’t think you ever did.”

“Whatever,” Alec mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hey, so are we still doing our polar bear plunge tomorrow?”

“Hell yeah!” Max exclaimed. “It’s tradition.”

When they got back to the house, their smiles dropped back from their faces. “I don’t think I’m ready for anything with her right now,” Max confessed as they stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the door.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded next to him.

“Can I hide out in my room until she leaves tomorrow?” Max asked.

“Sure. Are you going to talk to Madzie?” Alec tried to act as casually as he could when he asked.

Max blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe.”

Alec smiled and led the way back into the house. He noticed Izzy and Maryse still on the couch talking and neither of them were crying or yelling, so he took it as a good sign. When Maryse noticed them come in and Max start to beeline for the hallway that led to his room, she stood up.

“Max,” she called out. Max stopped but didn’t turn to face her. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry and that if you never want to see me or talk to me again, I understand and I’ll respect that.” Max took another step toward the hallway. “Just,” Marys urged. “I know you have no reason to believe me, but if you ever do want to reach out, I’ll be there.”

Max stood still another few seconds and Alec knew he was letting her words sink in and waiting for if she had anything further to say to him. When she didn’t, Max took the rest of his journey to his bedroom and closed the door.

“Give him some time,” Izzy reassured Maryse with a hand on her arm.

Alec wasn’t sure what they had talked about, but it seemed that Izzy was the most ready to accept Maryse back into her life. “Can I get you some tea or coffee?” Alec asked.

“Tea would be great,” Maryse responded. “Thank you, Alec.”

* * *

Magnus had stayed up as long as he could that night to see if Alec would text him before going to bed like he had the previous night. But Alec hadn’t texted him all day, not even a reply to Magnus’ good morning text. He knew he could send another but he didn’t want to seem like he was hovering. Alec knew he was there and Magnus just had to trust that.

When Magnus woke the next morning, the first thing he did was check his phone. He had two missed texts. He quickly opened the messages, but they were both from Isabelle.

_Izzy: Just thought you’d want to know about this little tradition…_

_Izzy: [picture]_

Magnus blinked his eyes more awake as he took in the sight of Alexander and Maxwell standing in the snow in nothing but shorts, towels pulled tight over their shoulders. What he could see of their skin was bright pink and their hair was dripping wet.

_Magnus: What exactly am I looking at here?_

_Izzy: [picture]_

The second picture sent had obviously been taken before the first one sent and was taken from the shoreline facing the dock, showing the brothers in mid-air, legs pulled up near their chests, moments before they hit the icy water.

_Magnus: Are those boys crazy??_

_Izzy: Quite possibly_

_Izzy: Don’t worry, they’ll be utilizing the hot tub later._

_Magnus: Alexander did not tell me there was a hot tub!_

_Izzy: [picture]_

The final picture was of Isabelle herself sitting in the hot tub in question with a large stretch of the lake behind her. She was wearing a sky blue bikini, hair in a messy bun, mimosa in hand, and she was raising her glass to the camera.

_Magnus: And where is Maryse?_

_Izzy: Sleeping, I think?_

_Magnus: How are you doing with everything?_

_Izzy: Alright, I guess._

_Izzy: Thank you for asking._

_Magnus: Of course._

_Magnus: And the boys?_

_Izzy: Max is definitely taking it the hardest._

_Izzy: But also, I can’t fully tell with Alec, he’s so focused on us._

_Izzy: I’m glad he has you to talk to about all of this._

_Magnus: It means the world to me that you trust me with him._

_Izzy: Until you prove otherwise…_

_Magnus: Understood._

_Magnus: Well, I’ll let you get back to your hot tub._

_Magnus: Thanks for the pictures._

* * *

“I’m sorry for the responsibility I thrust on your shoulders by leaving,” Maryse began as she sat next to Alec They each held a mug of tea as they waited on the porch bench for her ride to come and take her back to the airport. “I didn’t think about how much harder I made your life by leaving. I can’t imagine how you juggled school and baseball and Max and Izzy and Robert and figuring out your identity.”

“I did what I had to do,” Alec pointed out plainly, as if it had always been the only right option. “No one else was there to do it, so I stepped up.”

Maryse sighed. Alec felt a little guilty for the tone he had just used. He felt her hand lay softly on his arm and waited for whatever she’d say next. “Thank you for letting me come and try to repair my relationship with Izzy and Max even if our relationship is irreparable. I realize that all of this was only possible because of you.”

“Our relationship isn’t necessarily irreparable,” Alec hesitatingly confessed. “It’s just going to take a lot of time to earn the trust back.”

* * *

After Maryse had left, the siblings did some shopping in Heavenly Village before coming back and watching Christmas movies for the rest of the evening. Alec was the first to announce that he was going to bed.

Seconds after Magnus received Izzy’s text that he might want to make himself available, he saw his phone light up to let him know that Alexander was calling him. Magnus declined the call and shot off a few quick texts instead.

_Magnus: Hi Darling. I’m dealing with an issue out on the floor._

_Magnus: Can you wait a couple of minutes for me to get back to my office?_

_Alec: Sure._

Magnus wrapped up the issue as quickly as he could manage and was pulling up Alexander’s phone number before he had even reached his office.

“Hey,” Alexander sighed as he answered the call.

“Hi. Is everything okay?” Magnus asked, a bundle of concern as he sat down on the couch in his office.

“Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice.” Alec set down his phone for a second so he could pull off his shirt as he continued to get ready for bed. He had already used the delay in Magnus answering his call to brush his teeth.

“Are you sure everything’s okay? I’ll leave right now and I can be there by midnight.” Magnus was tempted to go even as he knew Alec would turn down his offer. But he didn’t have the address of their cabin. Maybe Izzy could give it to him.

“No, it’s fine,” Alec declined, just as Magnus knew he would. “Besides, we’re coming back tomorrow. And as much as I like your Mustang, I doubt it will make it in the current snow conditions or that you even have snow chains for your tires. Then I’d just have to come out and rescue you.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’d be my knight in shining armor,” Magnus mused. “Or superhero. Take your pick. Is there anything else I can do?”

“If you’re not too busy,” Alec hesitated. “Could you just talk to me for a while until I go to sleep?”

“Of course,” Magnus agreed. “And don’t worry if you fall asleep while I’m in the middle of talking. Ragnor has informed me countless times that I put him to sleep.”

Alec chuckled and nestled further into his sheets and pillows and blankets, letting his boyfriend’s silky smooth voice lull him to sleep.


	21. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday/Monday after Thanksgiving.
> 
> Alec comes home after Thanksgiving. Magnus helps take his mind off things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.9k words coming at you this time.
> 
> Thank you all for the patience between chapters. And thank you for the feedback especially after the last one. Each one of your comments help me make this story better and better.

Alec didn’t take advantage of his VIP status at Pandemonium very often, but tonight he was desperate to see his boyfriend now that he was back from his time away. He tried not to think about the fact that this would soon be becoming their normal pattern that they would have to work around, but rather focused instead on the fact that he was going to see Magnus now.

After bypassing the line and receiving a quick pat-down by security, Alec entered the club. He found himself thankful for his height as he was able to look over most people in the room and his eyes honed in on his boyfriend leaning over the bar, talking to one of his bartenders. Alec began to cross the room, enjoying the view of Magnus’ ass sticking out from the bar in his tight leather pants until something broke his line of sight. A man had strolled up and sat in one of the stools Magnus was standing between, even though there was another open one that didn’t require crowding into his boyfriend’s space.

When Alec was halfway to the bar he watched Magnus turn and say something to the man. Alec finally took his eyes away from Magnus to see how the other man reacted to whatever was said. He was moderately attractive, Alec supposed, and he was laughing. But there was something about his look that Alec didn’t like. The laugh didn’t quite make it to his eyes which never stopped roaming Magnus’ body.

At first, he thought he should go congratulate the man for his confidence even though he didn’t have a shot in hell, but then he watched him place a hand on Magnus’ upper thigh and Alec was going to have none of that. He knew Magnus could take care of himself and probably had to deal with shit like this all the time, but that didn’t mean Alec couldn’t step in from time to time and stake his claim. He remembered the last time he was here and the guy who had helped him out and that gave Alec an idea.

“Hey, babe, so sorry I’m late.” Alec came up, put an arm over Magnus’ shoulders, and kissed him square on the mouth, making sure that his body pushed the man’s hand from where he had just placed it on Magnus’ thigh. He turned to the other man. “Hi. Thank you so much for keeping my man company so he didn’t notice just how late I was.” Alexander smiled charmingly at him.

“Your man?” The man asked unconvinced, pointing at Magnus. “You two are-”

“Boyfriends. Yup.” Alec finished for him.

“Huh, you didn’t seem like the boyfriend type,” the man sneered toward Magnus. Magnus ignored the comment and reached for his drink with one hand and placed his other in Alec’s empty back pocket just visible to the other man. This seemed to cause the man to hesitate for a few seconds and then let a lecherous grin spread across his face. “Well, I’ve always wanted to be spit-roasted.”

Magnus choke laughed into his drink. Alec just blinked at the man, keeping his pleasant smile on his face even as he felt like his skin was crawling. Well, this man was much more disgusting than the usual fare. But that didn’t mean Alec couldn’t use it to his advantage and shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend at his expense.

Alec hummed as if thinking it over. “Such a generous offer. What do you think, babe?” The man perked up. Alec looked down at Magnus who stared at him unbelievingly until he caught Alec’s wink.

“I don’t know, Darling,” Magnus drawled sweetly, picking up Alec’s vibe. “I’m pretty sure you’re all the man I can handle.”

“Mmm, but you do handle me so well, babe,” Alec replied, dropping the timber of his voice to exactly where he knew Magnus liked it. He leaned over and stuck his tongue in Magnus’ mouth, who responded by raising his hands to grab onto Alec’s neck and kissing him like they usually only did in the privacy of their bedrooms. Alec pulled back and stage whispered to his boyfriend to be sure the other man could hear. “Now why don’t you come _handle_ me out on the dance floor?” Without any further conversation, he grabbed Magnus by the arm and pulled him away from the bar. Magnus waved goodbye over his shoulder to their disappointed third wheel.

“My savior,” Magnus purred against him. “Oh, and ‘babe’?”

“I know,” Alec winced as they started moving to the music. “Way too ‘frat bro’ for my liking, but I felt like the situation warranted a bit more testosterone.”

“I don’t know,” Magnus debated as he draped his arms over Alec’s shoulders, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. “I kind of liked it coming out of your mouth.”

A shiver ran down Alec’s back under Magnus’ expert fingers. How could he miss this man’s touch so much in only four days? “I think we’d both prefer my mouth focused on other things right about now.” Alec broke Magnus’ arms away from his shoulders and used them to spin Magnus to face away from him. Magnus went with it easily while making the motion look effortless and graceful. With Magnus’ back now up against Alec’s chest, Alec returned one of Magnus’ hands to the nape of his neck and dropped his own hands to Magnus’ hips. He used Magnus’ belt loops to pull him in close, coordinating their movements then ducked his head and started sucking a mark right under Magnus’ ear.

Magnus gasped and tightened his grasp on Alexander’s hair, pulling without actually moving Alexander’s head. There was a rumble that he felt more than heard come from deep in Alexander’s chest, almost like a growl. “Getting a little territorial are we, Darling?” And fuck, was this a side of Alexander he was excited to be introduced to. He felt his pants tighten as his cock began to rise to the occasion.

“Damn right,” Alec answered before running his tongue along the reddening mark with pride.

“You going to pee on me next?” Magnus joked as he reveled in the wall of heat pressed up against his back and the lips on his neck. He pushed his hips back and was pleased to find that Alexander was just as excited as he was.

Alec used his teeth to tug at Magnus’ earlobe before answering. “I’m pretty sure we already discussed that neither of us is into that particular... kink, _babe_.”

Magnus groaned at the deep, aroused voice in his ear. He shifted to the side just enough so he could see Alexander’s face and used his hand in Alexander’s hair to angle him into a heated kiss.

“I missed you,” Magnus sighed when they broke apart, continuing to melt into Alexander’s touch. “Didn’t know when I’d get to see you next.”

“Missed you too,” Alec murmured against his neck. “Came here as soon as I dropped off Iz and Max.” Alec moved his hands from Magnus’ hips up and underneath Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus rested the back of his head on Alexander’s shoulder and grinded his ass against the erection pressed shamelessly into him. He held onto Alexander’s hair to keep himself steady as he focused on Alexander’s roaming hands. Every time Alexander found a particularly sensitive spot, Magnus tugged on Alexander’s hair and rolled his hips.

“You’re really going to need to stop dancing like that or I may just cum in my pants,” Alec confessed while somehow pulling Magnus even closer to him.

Magnus moaned. “Well, would you like to have your way with me in the owner’s office?”

“I don’t know,” Alec hummed against Magnus’ neck. “What if the owner catches us?”

“I guess we’ll either have to be very quiet or very quick.”

Alec pulled back so Magnus could look at him as he smirked and licked his bottom lip. “What if I don’t want to be either of those things?”

Magnus swallowed around his thick tongue. _Fuck_. “Then I guess we’ll just have to risk it.”

Magnus grabbed Alexander’s hand and quickly pulled them off the dance floor and toward his office. His hand was gripping Alexander’s so hard he couldn’t tell if the pulse he was feeling was his own or Alexander’s. Either way, it was quick and it was desperate.

As he reached for the handle of his office door he felt Alexander’s body once again push up hard against him. He shot his hands out to catch himself against the door as Alexander bracketed Magnus' head with his own hands on the door for support. Alexander grinded against him once again, uncaring of the line of people waiting for the bathroom just around the corner of the hallway. Magnus dropped his forehead to the door and tried to stifle the moan that was pushing its way out of his mouth. They just needed to get on the other side of the door. With Alexander’s hot breath on his neck, he was starting to think Alexander was not going to wait. And with every passing second, Magnus was forgetting why they should or where he was even trying to get them.

When he felt one of Alexander’s hands drop from the door and start to slip into the front of his pants, his head cleared immediately. He grabbed the door handle and pushed forward. In one fluid motion, they were through the door, it was hastily shut, and Alec had Magnus pressed up against it once more. Only this time, Magnus’ back was against the door and Alec was crowded against his front. It felt like Alexander was everywhere at once. His lips were smashed into Magnus’, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. One of Alexander’s hands was next to Magnus’ head, supporting himself with the door, the other hand was grasping at Magnus’ thigh and pulling it up. Magnus took the cue and wrapped his leg around Alexander’s waist, gasping for breath at the feel of Alec rutting against him wantonly. It was everything Magnus could do to fumble his hand backward until he pressed the lock into place.

They were wearing far too much clothing. Magnus felt stifled. His hands went to the back of Alec’s shirt and he rucked it up his back. He tried to follow Alexander’s mouth when he began to pull away then realized Alexander was only pulling away to pull his shirt off the rest of the way. Then they were pressed back together.

“Do you think that guy saw us come in here?” Alec panted against Magnus’ mouth. “Think he watched us on the dance floor and knows that we came in here so we could fuck because we’re so desperate for each other?”

“Shit,” Magnus hissed. Thirty minutes ago he had been at the bar with no knowledge of when he might get to see Alexander next and now here they were, hardly able to make it into his office and Alexander whispering the filthiest things to him.

“I bet he wishes he could watch,” Alec continued as he rocked up, pressing their clothed cocks together. “But no one gets to watch you come apart. No one but me.”

Magnus moaned. “What has gotten into you?”

“I told you, I missed you. And I didn’t like that guy’s hands on you.”

“You know I wouldn’t have done anything, right?” Magnus could barely pay attention to the conversation they were having. Alexander’s hands seemed to be everywhere, and the pressure of his cock against him was delicious. And Alexander was currently working on yet another mark on his collarbone.

Until Alec stopped all of his movements so he could look at Magnus with his undivided attention. “I know. I’m upset at him, not at you.” He punctuated his statement with a soft, chaste kiss, sweet and incongruous to their current positions. Alexander pulled back, and Magnus saw his self-conscious side peek back out. “Can I fuck you across your desk?”

Magnus’ eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open into a heavy pant. He licked his lips and forced his eyes back open to answer. “I thought you’d never ask.” But then his head cleared again. “Wait.” His hand shot up and he pressed against Alexander’s chest. “I don’t have any lube here.”

“Seriously?” Alec pulled back further. “I thought for sure you’d have it stashed here with how many places you’ve stashed it in your house.”

“Believe it or not, I’ve never actually had sex in this office,” Magnus scoffed, raising an eyebrow. “I never mixed business with one night stands.”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing you helped me pack for my trip.” Alec grinned and reached to his back pocket, pulling out the same small bottle of lube Magnus had hidden away in Alec’s bag four days before. “I’m a little surprised and disappointed your hands didn’t find it before now. Though, you almost did, back at the bar.”

“Did you seriously bring lube into my club in your back pocket?” Magnus asked, the joking attitude dampening the temperature between them just enough for them to remain coherent. “Do I need to start having security check for that at the door?”

“Oh, Elias found it alright,” Alec smirked. “I just bribed him to let me bring it in, and since he knew I’m the owner’s boyfriend…” Alec trailed off.

“-he didn’t want to get in the way of his boss getting laid tonight,” Magnus finished for him. “Oh, I really hope this doesn’t come around to bite me in the ass.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow at Magnus. “Don’t you though?”

“Only if you’re the one doing the biting,” Magnus countered with a smirk.

“Only if you’re the one doing the _begging_ ,” Alec countered back.

Magnus was determined not to lose in this game of challenges. “Aren’t you supposed to be fucking me over my desk by now?”

“You’re absolutely right.” Alec made fast work of peeling off Magnus’ shirt and then focused on moving them toward the desk as Magnus worked on unfastening their pants. Alec set the bottle of lube down on the desk before pulling Magnus in by his neck for another demanding kiss. When he had them where he wanted, he grabbed Magnus by the hips and spun him around to face the desk. “I want to fuck you from the same side you sit on so you remember it when you are sitting here all by yourself.”

Alec took a moment to steady the tension that had been building in his chest since beginning the trip back from Tahoe and had only spread when he had stepped into the club. It was a heady feeling to know that Magnus had just admitted to never having sex in his office yet here he was ready and willing to do exactly that with Alec. Alec felt a sense of control he had hardly felt in the past ten days. He knew what to do here. He knew he could make Magnus feel good. The only thing that was starting to feel better than this was when he was able to give up control entirely to Magnus.

But that’s not what Alec wanted tonight. Alec needed to be in control of making someone else happy right now. _That_ , he understood. He needed to know without a shadow of a doubt that his choices and his actions were right and exactly what was wanted. And Magnus had been spelling out for him a way to be able to do just that.

He took a moment to appreciate the taut muscles spread out before him, at the hidden strength held in those shoulders and arms. He smiled at the memory of Magnus pinning him down and leaving his hands useless the night they had rutted against each other until they came in their underwear like teenagers. And now Magnus was standing here waiting for Alec’s muscles to take over.

This would be their first time in this position, not facing each other. A spike of fear and doubt ran through Alec as he considered not being able to see Magnus’s face to be sure this was good, not being able to watch the pleasure etch itself across those beautiful, striking features. Alec pressed his chest against Magnus’ back, noting the heavy breaths Magnus was taking and licked at the pink mark just under Magnus’ ear that was already forming from when they were on the dance floor. “I need to know you’ll stop me if you aren’t enjoying anything.”

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “Please keep going.”

Alec yanked Magnus’ pants and small purple briefs down before pushing on Magnus’ back until Magnus was forced to catch himself with his hands on the desk. Alec kicked against the inside of Magnus’ ankles until his feet were spread as far as his tight pants would allow. Remembering the speed Magnus had used to open himself up the night before Alec left, Alec went to work, opening Magnus up with the lube.

“Yes,” Magnus moaned out as Alec inserted his first finger. “So fucking long.” Alec shook his head at his boyfriend’s apparent obsession with the length of his fingers and focused on the task at hand. When he felt Magnus’ resistance lessen, he added his second finger, keeping his ears peeled to the subtle changes in Magnus breathing. With the third finger, Magnus dropped from his hands to his forearms and his head lolled onto the desk as he whimpered. Alec couldn’t help himself but to lean forward and graze his teeth against the soft flesh in front of him. He was rewarded with a long, guttural moan from Magnus.

He briefly took his other hand away from Magnus’ ass to pull down his own jeans. As he continued to prepare Magnus, Alec pressed his aching cock against Magnus’ hip, a promise of what was to come. When Alec was sure Magnus was ready, he grabbed a foil wrapper out of his pocket and brought it up to his mouth. He used his teeth and the hand not coated in lube to rip the wrapper open.

“Alexander? What-?” Magnus began to turn at the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. Alec immediately realized his mistake in not clueing Magnus into what he had already thought through on his way to the club. Of course Magnus would be confused why Alec was all of a sudden using a condom when they never had before.

“Less mess,” Alec explained as he slid the condom in place. “One of us has to go back to work after this.” Then, rather than tell Magnus how he wanted him, he reached forward to move his body just so. Alec grabbed Magnus’ right arm and twisted it around until Magnus’ hand was on his own ass. Magnus got the message and used his hand to hold himself open. 

The problem with this position, or benefit depending on how you looked at it, Alec realized, was that he was continually distracted by Magnus’ shoulders and biceps. They had shifted beautifully when he pulled Magnus’ arm back, and now they were tense and ready for his next move. Alec used the remaining lube on his hand to coat his cock then leaned forward and pressed the head of it to Magnus’ waiting hole. As soon as he felt the head of his cock pop inside, Alec pushed himself all the way in one slow but fluid movement, not stopping until his hips were pressing snuggly against Magnus’ ass.

“Fuck Alexander,” Magnus groaned. “Yes.”

Alec draped himself over Magnus’ back while he waited for Magnus to relax around him further. “If you can wait until after I finish, you can cum in my mouth to avoid making a mess.”

“What? No condom for me?” Magnus joked.

Alec nibbled at Magnus’ exposed neck. “Oops. I guess I didn’t think about that.” He felt Magnus chuckle below him. Magnus knew that Alec would have considered every possibility as soon as he had decided to come there and have sex. And obviously, if Magnus was joking around, he was comfortable enough to be ready for more. Keeping flush to Magnus’ back, Alec pushed Magnus’ hand away so it could drop back down onto the desk. He placed both of his hands on either side of Magnus’ hips and gripped tightly as he slowly pulled out until only his head was still inside and then drove back in harder than before.

He continued this torturous speed, slowly pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in a little bit harder and a little bit faster than the time before. It wasn’t long before his thrusting had become so relentless that Magnus was panting below him, moaning his name, and just trying to hold fast onto his desk.

“Fuck, Magnus, you feel so good,” Alec groaned. He dropped his forehead between Magnus’ shoulder blades as his hips began to spasm erratically. A few quick thrusts later and he felt his orgasm approaching. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ body, pressing his fingertips into his abdomen and chest, and pulled the man fully against him as he slid into him and came with one final, deep thrust.

Alec was coming down from his orgasm when he realized Magnus was whimpering below him. “Alexander, please,” Magnus whined. “I can’t. I’m gonna-” Alec was shocked as he realized what Magnus was trying to tell him. He hadn’t even touched Magnus’ cock the entire time to help ensure that Magnus would be able to hold back until Alec could get his mouth on him.

Alec made sure he held onto the condom and pulled out as quickly as he dared. As soon as they were no longer connected, Magnus was standing and turning around while Alec dropped to his knees. His lips were only halfway down Magnus’ cock when Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and came with a groan. But Alec was unprepared. It seemed like Magnus was cumming more than Alec could remember as normal and he coughed as some of Magnus’ release spilled out of his mouth and down his face.

After Magnus had recovered and pulled his pants back up, he swiped his thumb along Alec’s jaw to catch what had been missed and began to bring it up to his own lips. But Alec grabbed at Magnus’ wrist and surrounded the digit with his mouth before Magnus could move it any further. Alec circled Magnus’ thumb with his tongue, unwilling to let any bit of Magnus’ release go anywhere but down his throat. He heard Magnus moan his approval above him.

After cleaning themselves up as best as they could and straightening their clothes back on, they sat on Magnus’ couch. Magnus sat sideways so he could prop his legs over Alec’s lap while they let their hands lazily caress wherever they could reach.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked softly, using his hand to turn Alec’s face toward him. Alec realized that his mind had started to drift again. He sighed. His mind was in a million places. Which to choose?

He decided on one train of thought that might be able to continue to soothe his boyfriend. “You didn’t listen to what the douchebag that met you for all of two minutes said, right?”

“About what?” Magnus asked feigning ignorance.

“I don’t even want to repeat it,” Alec responded. He tried to tap down the anger that had bubbled to the surface when the words had initially been spoken. “Suffice it to say, you’re an amazing boyfriend. I couldn’t ask for any better.”

“Thank you, Darling,” Magnus smiled but Alec thought he had the smallest hint of sadness in it. This line of conversation was proving to not be as soothing as Alec had hoped.

“Before, when we were, um,” Alec’s eyes darted over to the desk.

“When you were fucking my brains out on my desk?” Magnus asked with a bemused smile. Alec was relieved to see that whatever sadness had been there moments before was gone. Now there was only humor and happiness in those beautiful eyes.

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed. He licked his lips as he felt the familiar heat of arousal course through him at the memory. “If I hadn’t told you to wait and cum in my mouth, would you have cum just from me fucking you like that?”

Magnus leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Alexander’s lips. It was moments like these that reminded him of just how little experience Alexander had. Whenever Alexander was able to decide what he wanted and confidently go after it, it was easy for Magnus to forget. He marveled at the duality of the man sitting next to him. He could be so hesitant and doubtful and overthinking, but most of the time once he made a decision, all hesitations disappeared.

“I thoroughly enjoyed waiting until you could get your mouth on me,” Magnus answered. “But yes, I could’ve cum untouched just from you fucking me like that.” Magnus watched Alexander’s eyes darken and lose focus and he could tell that he was imagining what that would be like. “Would you like to see that sometime?”

Alec simply nodded then kissed Magnus back.

“Well, I think we can make that happen,” Magnus confirmed. “But for now, I really should be getting back to work.”

“Right,” Alec seemed to only then remember where they currently were. “Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“I’d like that very much.”

* * *

It was almost midnight with a few more hours before he would be heading home when Magnus felt his phone buzz.

_Alec: Oh my god, your house is a winter wonderland!_

_Magnus: lol_

_Magnus: Yeah, I kind of go all out._

_Alec: When did you have time?_

_Magnus: The club stays closed the day after Thanksgiving._

_Magnus: So I usually spend the whole day decorating._

_Alec: It’s incredible!_

_Magnus: I’m glad you like it. I had kind of forgotten that’s what you’d be greeted with when you got there._

_Alec: It’s magical._

_Alec: Now I have another reason to want to spend all of my free time here._

A few minutes later, Magnus had another notification, this time from Instagram. He had been tagged in a story on Alexander’s account. Magnus opened up the story to find a video recorded from inside his house. There was text in the top corner that read “The boyfriend’s winter wonderland.” and Michael Buble’s version of “Winter Wonderland” was attached as well. Alexander had turned on all of his Christmas lights, but left the normal house lights off, leaving the magical glow that Magnus liked to keep for his house throughout the time between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Alexander was slowly turning the camera for a full tour of the decorations. There were ribbons and bows on the doors and cabinets. There were thick ropes of garland laced with white snowflake lights hanging from the walls. There were jars of fake snow and little decorative gnomes on almost every conceivable surface. The tree was covered in all the Disney ornaments Magnus had collected over the years, and over two thousand little white lights. Magnus wondered if Alec had found the personal tree in the bedroom yet that held his few keepsake ornaments.

He clicked the button to share the story to his own account and typed out his own text to go on top. “Can’t wait to see what presents show up under the tree this year.”

* * *

Magnus stepped into his bedroom and eyed the sleeping form in his bed. Alexander was on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow, and Chairman Meow was curled up on the small of his back. Magnus felt his heart do that thing again at the image and how this was everything he’d ever wanted and had come to believe he’d never have. He quietly made his way to the closet and disrobed before stepping into the bathroom to finish his nighttime routine. When he was done, he padded noiselessly across the room and slid into the bed next to Alexander. Unfortunately, the movement was not as weightless as he had hoped. It had disrupted Chairman Meow who jumped off of Alexander to move to the chair in the corner of the room which caused Alexander to stir.

“Magnus?” Alexander whispered as his eyes blinked open.

“Ssh,” Magnus answered and kissed Alexander softly next to his ear. “Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up properly in the morning.”

Alexander closed his eyes once again and hummed contentedly. “Promise?” he mumbled, reaching out and pulling Magnus toward him until his arms were wrapped around Magnus and Magnus’ arms were tucked tightly between their chests.

Magnus smiled at the closed eyes inches from his face and interlocked their ankles. “Promise.” He drifted off to sleep thinking that he could get used to this.

* * *

Magnus woke in Alexander’s arms and reflexively squeezed the warm body in his grasp as he stretched and made a little mewling noise.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Alexander rasped in his ever sultry morning voice. Magnus shivered and his heart lurched at the term of endearment.

“Morning,” he whispered back, pressing his lips to Alexander’s throat. “Hey, you weren’t supposed to wake up before me,” Magnus declared as he remembered that he had promised to wake Alexander up.

“Well, I did get a few extra hours of sleep than you did,” Alexander pointed out. “But there might be parts of me that still aren’t fully awake and could use your help.” Magnus felt himself being rolled on top of Alexander as Alexander rolled onto his back.

Magnus reached down to feel Alec’s morning erection through the boxer briefs he had gone to sleep in. “I beg to differ. This guy seems plenty awake.” At his comment, Magnus was struck with a brilliant idea. “Oh my gosh, I need to name your dick,” he exclaimed.

“No,” Alec refused immediately. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on,” Magnus purred, taking a moment to stroke the twitching cock in his hand. “It’ll be fun.”

Alec sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to win this one. “Fine,” he surrendered. “But if you even try to suggest ‘Gigante’, I’m leaving this bed right now.”

“Well, that sure came out of left field,” Magnus chuckled. “I’d ask if a former flame named it that, but…”

“No,” Alec replied trying to figure out how to now explain. “Um, Jace…”

Magnus’ eyes went wide. “Jace named your dick ‘Gigante’?”

“No!” Alec responded so quickly he practically shouted. “Oh, god no. He named _his_ that. Back when we played on the San Jose farm team together.”

Magnus took a second to take in this information, blinking down at Alexander. And then he burst out laughing. “Oh, this is too good. And now I can’t even think of anything else to name yours. So I guess you’re saved. For now. I _will_ come up with something brilliant though, don’t you worry.”

“Says the owner of Chairman Meow. Great,” Alec huffed. “So maybe now we can get back to your promise to wake me up properly?”

Magnus smirked and leaned down to lay a kiss on his adorable boyfriend. “Of course, Darling.” He took his time trailing kisses down Alexander’s body, reveling in the way Alexander’s body responded to his feather light touches. Magnus could feel Alexander’s fingers kneading into his shoulders and arms and was grateful that he had remembered that Magnus liked him to still be touching him even if he wasn’t being forceful. Though, he had been plenty forceful the night before. Maybe he was ready to take another step this morning. Magnus decided to test the waters by teasing Alec mercilessly, kissing and licking everywhere except where Alec wanted it.

“Please, Magnus,” Alec begged. “Stop teasing and go down on me.”

Magnus looked up at Alexander and waited until he was looking back into his eyes. “Make me,” he challenged with a wink. Magnus then took Alexander’s cock and placed a wide, open-mouthed kissed to the head. As he waited to see how Alexander was going to react, he used the tip of his tongue to lick at the part of Alexander’s cock it had access to. He heard Alexander groan and waited another beat.

Alec reached up and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. He heard Magnus draw in a large breath in anticipation and then Alec slowly pushed Magnus’ head down toward his hips. Magnus easily sunk down his length until his lips had reached the base of Alec’s cock. Alec moaned and he pulled Magnus back up until his mouth was surrounding only the head. He tugged at Magnus’ hair to pull him the rest of the way off. “Please promise me you’ll pinch me or something if I do anything that’s too much.”

“Yes,” Magnus panted, eyes shiny and bright with lust. He pressed his hands into Alec’s legs just above his knees, moving them slowly up to his waist before letting his nails lightly scrape back down. “Do what you just did again, but this time, don’t pull me back.”

Alec grasped at Magnus’ hair and repeated the move that he had just done, pushing Magnus’ head toward his hips until he was all the way down. He realized that Magnus never told him what to do next. Was he just supposed to hold Magnus there? His questions cleared right out of his head as he watched Magnus shake his head back and forth before somehow taking his cock in even deeper. The moment Alec felt Magnus’ throat relax and then swallow around the head of his cock, Alec couldn’t help himself and pushed Magnus against him tighter. After a few more seconds Alec felt a pinch at his thigh. He pulled Magnus off of him quickly, slightly panicked when he saw the tears in Magnus’ eyes and watched him cough as he caught his breath. “Are you okay?”

Magnus looked up at Alexander’s panicked eyes, hoping that his idea hadn’t just backfired and scared Alexander off. “I’m fine,” he promised, wiping the saliva that had drooled onto his chin and using it to stroke Alexander’s cock while he continued. “I wanted you to see how much I could take before it was too much, and that if it gets to be too much, we pulled back and we’re back to fine again. Okay?”

“Okay,” Alec replied, taking comfort in Magnus’ explanation.

“So would you like to try fucking my mouth now?” Magnus asked with a grin. He really wasn’t sure which way this was going to go, but he knew he’d be fine either way. He only wanted to introduce Alexander to these possibilities, and never wanted to force him to do something he truly wasn’t comfortable with or ready for.

“Okay,” Alec replied again, this time his voice came out deep and husky. Magnus shuddered. He knew that voice. Alexander was turned on. He was ready and Magnus knew this was about to be really good. Magnus tried not to reflexively swallow in that moment. He was going to need the saliva that had just flooded into his mouth. So instead, he opened his mouth, laying his tongue out on his bottom lip and waiting for Alexander to make his move.

This time, instead of pushing Magnus’ head down, Alexander thrust up into Magnus’ waiting mouth. Magnus moaned as he could feel Alexander’s confidence build with every thrust. The feel of Alexander using his mouth and throat for his pleasure was causing Magnus’ cock to ache beneath him. Each time he controlled his gag reflex and relaxed his throat further he felt immense pride that Alexander was enjoying what he was taking from Magnus. That pride translated directly into Magnus’ own pleasure. And by the grunts and moans emanating above him, Magnus could tell that Alexander was enjoying this quite a bit.

When Alexander stopped thrusting and pushed Magnus’ head back down against him, he knew Alexander was close. He moaned around Alexander’s cock as he focused on breathing through his nose. Alexander cursed above him and Magnus could feel Alexander’s cum shoot into his throat. He kept swallowing as he reached down and finally pumped at his own cock desperately.

As soon as Alec had finished his orgasm and come back to his senses, he gently pulled Magnus off of him. He watched Magnus cough and sputter as he rested his forehead against Alec’s hip. Alec reminded himself over and over that Magnus had asked for this. It had felt amazing in the moment, but the doubt was starting to creep back in as he saw Magnus continue to struggle to breathe. He looked utterly wrecked. But he also looked beautiful in a way Alec hadn’t yet seen. He had wrecked himself _for_ Alec. Alec’s heart ached as he realized that no one had ever so willingly sacrificed their well-being for him, sexually or not, more than Magnus had just done. He needed Magnus to know how much that meant to him.

Alec pulled Magnus back up his body gently until Magnus’ head was resting on his shoulder. He ran one hand softly through Magnus’ hair where he had previously been pulling and grasping. He used his other hand to grab some tissues from the box on the bedside table and wiped up the mess that was Magnus’ chin. Magnus hummed and Alec tried not to laugh at the comparison that Magnus sounded like a purring cat when he was like this.

“Magnus, that was amazing,” he confessed. “I’m not sure I understand why you’d want to do that, but I’ve never felt anything like that before.” After he finished wiping Magnus’ face, he brought his hand to Magnus’ shoulder and stroked lazily back and forth. And in that motion, he realized that while Magnus had just gotten Alec off, he was probably still hard as a rock. He felt like such an idiot. “What can I do for you?” he asked, knowing that whatever Magnus answered, he would do it in a heartbeat.

He was not expecting Magnus to chuckle against him. “You don’t need to worry about that.” Magnus responded, voice scratchy and hoarse from the abuse.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, confusion lacing his own voice. “Of course I want to. I thought you’d know that by now.”

“No, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled again. “I mean, you don’t have to, because I already came.” Magnus lifted his hand to show his hand covered in his own cum. Alec looked at Magnus’ hand and then toward the bottom of the bed where he was able to see a wet spot where Magnus had previously been kneeling.

“Fuck. Really?” Alec tried to wrap his head around that. “You are completely unbelievable. Well, at least I can help you clean up.” Alec lifted Magnus’ hand to his mouth and licked and sucked until it was entirely clean.

When Alec had finished and laid Magnus’ hand down on his chest, Magnus looked up at him. “Do you want to tell me what last night was about?” He traced nonsensical patterns into the short hair in Alexander’s chest. “Don’t get me wrong, it was great.”

“I just needed to get out of my head,” Alec answered.

“Yeah, you definitely were not overthinking anything last night,” Magnus agreed, before adding, “in the best way possible. Though, don’t think I didn’t notice how much thought had to go into it beforehand, showing up with lube and a condom.”

“I thought I was going to have to ask and that was kind of going to defeat the purpose,” Alec explained. “But then I saw that guy with you and the thing he said about you not being a boyfriend type and I wanted it for you as much as for me. And I trusted that you’d tell me to stop or slow down if you needed me to.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Magnus admitted.

“Magnus?” Alec asked.

When Alexander said his name like that, Magnus could tell something that had been on Alec’s mind for a bit was sure to come next. “Mhmm?”

“Can we have a safe word?”

Magnus leaned up and took in his boyfriend, curious where he’d learned the term. Magnus knew Alec watched porn, though they don’t typically use safe words post-production. Maybe the locker room? Or had he done some research? “I usually don’t. I will _always_ want my ‘no’ and ‘stop’ to mean ‘no’ and ‘stop’.”

Magnus watched Alexander furrow his brow. “But what if I can’t tell the difference between ‘Don’t. Stop.’ and ‘Don’t stop.’?”

“You’ve done brilliantly so far,” Magnus encouraged. “But if it’ll make you feel better, safer, we could use the stoplight system?”

“What’s that?” Alec asked curiously. Magnus smiled. So Alexander had probably not done much research, if any at all. Hearing about safe words was probably something he picked up from a group of men talking up a bigger game than they actually understood. Magnus was just grateful that Alexander had been able to keep so much of his innocence even though he’d been immersed in that culture for so long.

“You can ask me at any time what my color is and I’ll respond. Green means great, keep going, _don’t_ stop.” Magnus winked at Alec. “Yellow means slow it down, back off a bit, give me a minute. Red is a hard stop.”

Alec thought about Magnus’ explanation. He liked that it was easy to remember and he didn’t think he’d confuse it with anything else Magnus might say. After a moment, he nodded. “You don’t have to wait for me to ask you what your color is, right?”

“No,” Magnus shook his head. “If I feel like you’re not picking up on other indications and I need to use yellow or red, I won’t wait for you to ask.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed. “But if I think you’re saying ‘don’t’, ‘no’, or ‘stop’, I’ll still stop too.”

“Perfect.” Magnus could see that Alec’s brain was still working hard at something. He wasn’t sure what had brought on all of this contemplation, but he wasn’t about to stop it now. “What is it, Darling?”

“Would you maybe want to, um, top some time?”

Magnus wet his bottom lip then sucked it between his teeth to bite down on it while trying to steady his breath. “You want me to fuck you?”

“If you want to,” Alec responded sheepishly.

“I would definitely like to,” Magnus answered carefully. “But only if you actually want it, not just because you think I want or need it. We never have to do that if you don’t want to.”

Alexander looked him in the eyes and Magnus knew that whatever Alexander said next was not to be questioned further. “I want it.”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed. “Not today though? I’d like us both to be ready ahead of time before your first time, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Magnus could feel Alexander relax back into the bed now that that had been settled.

“That way, we can also pick a day that gives you time to recover so it doesn’t hinder your training. But for now, are you maybe up for round two in the shower?”

At the mention of his training, Alec leaned away from Magnus, suddenly alert. “Wait, what time is it?”

Magnus lifted his arm and looked at his wrist. He opened his mouth like he was about to tell Alec the time, then shut it and showed Alec his bare wrist.

Alec rolled his eyes then stretched away from his boyfriend to grab his phone. “Shit,” Alec hissed. “Shit, shit, shit.” He ripped the sheets down and jumped out of the bed.

“Alexander, is everything alright,” Magnus asked, leaning up onto his elbows. As much as he liked seeing Alexander’s bare ass in all its glory, now was obviously not the time to appreciate it. “What happened?”

“It’s seven forty,” Alec explained as quickly as he could. “I’m supposed to be at the training complex with the rest of the team at eight and I smell like fucking sex.” Alec stood, shoved his hand roughly through his mess of hair, and berated himself for not setting an alarm.

Magnus tried not to feel guilty or that Alexander was somehow blaming him for their morning activities. He dared not tell Alexander to calm down. His experience reminded him that telling someone to calm down was the best way to get them to do anything _but_ calm down. “Okay, stressing isn’t going to get you there any faster. Do you need to go home first?”

“No,” Alec answered, taking a breath and remembering the bag he went home for before heading to Magnus’ place. “Can I take a quick shower?”

“Of course,” Magnus answered. “Can I make you anything while you’re in there? Coffee? Breakfast?”

“No time,” Alec called back even as he made his way into the shower. While Alec was in the shower, Magnus got up, not bothering to put on any clothes, and passed into his kitchen. He grabbed a power bar and some fig cookies and came back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He heard the water turn off a minute later and scratched Chairman Meow’s head while he waited for Alec to re-emerge. When he did, he was dressed, hair damp, and he seemed a bit calmer.

“Here,” Magnus said as he pressed the food into Alec’s hands. ”Please eat these on your way. And promise me you’ll drive safely.” Alec took the food, thanked Magnus, and rushed out of his house.

Magnus sighed and slid back into the bed, reminding himself that he’d need to wash the sheets when he actually got up.

* * *

_Magnus: Hey gorgeous._

_Izzy: Hey yourself._

_Izzy: What’s up?_

_Magnus: Want to have another lunch date this week?_

_Izzy: How about Saturday?_

_Izzy: I’ve got a long week at work this week and this way we don’t have to be limited by the time of my lunch break._

_Magnus: Sounds good._

* * *

_Alec: Magnus?_

_Magnus: Yes, Darling?_

_Alec: Should I be worried that I found the sweatshirt in my bag after leaving your place this morning?_

_Magnus: Oh no! I’m sorry._

_Magnus: I meant to talk to you about it first, but then you left in such a hurry that I just put it in your bag and told myself to mention it to you later._

_Alec: Mention what?_

_Magnus: After our call on Thanksgiving morning, I was kind of forced to wash it._

_Alec: Is that so? And why might you have needed to do that?_

_Magnus: I think you can guess why._

_Alec: But I want you to tell me._

_Magnus: Because it was covered in my cum._

_Alec: Sounds delicious._

_Alec: But why did you give it back if I don’t even get to enjoy that, since you already washed it?_

_Magnus: I’m not giving it back, it’s just temporary._

_Magnus: Now it just smells like my laundry detergent._

_Magnus: I was hoping you could wear it a bit so I can get that Alexander smell back. Please?_

_Alec: I’ll think about it._

_Magnus: We could do that thing you asked about this morning..._

_Alec: We were going to do that anyway. 😛_

_Magnus: Let’s be real, you were going to do this for me anyway, too. 😉_

_Alec:..._

_Magnus: How was the first day training back with the team?_

_Alec: It sucked._

_Magnus: Really?_

_Alec: I mean, the training itself was fine._

_Magnus: So what happened then?_

_Alec: I lost Thursdays._

_Magnus: What do you mean?_

_Alec: With you. Team training days are Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays starting this week._

_Magnus: Oh._

_Magnus: Well what are you doing the other days?_

_Alec: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are back in the home gym._

_Magnus: Okay, we can totally make this work._

_Alec: How?_

_Magnus: I’ll take Sundays off._

_Alec: Really?_

_Magnus: It’s not forever. Just a month or two until the next change in your schedule. It’ll be fine._

_Magnus: So you could come over Saturday evening once you’re done for the day and we’d have all Sunday._

_Magnus: And then maybe I could come over to your place Thursday evenings, spend the night, and we could spend a little gym time together in the morning?_

_Alec: You’re amazing._

_Magnus: You make it easy to be._

_Magnus: So you think that could work?_

_Alec: Definitely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: “Gigante” is the name of the San Jose Giants’ mascot. It’s Spanish for “Giant”


	22. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that tags have been updated to include a warning for a possible trigger. I believe that it is very mild, but I know even small mentions could have detrimental effects to some out there and I want to be as mindful of that as I can.
> 
> 6.6k words this time.

_Magnus: Good morning, handsome._

_Alec: Look at you up so early!_

_Magnus: I had something I wanted to give you before you shut off your phone._

_Alec: Oh?_

_Magnus:_ [ _https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3oXgfYknreu6LnLEMqyDXI_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3oXgfYknreu6LnLEMqyDXI)

_Magnus: I sent it to your email too so you can add it to your home gym speaker setup if you wanted to._

_Alec: You made me a workout playlist?_

_Magnus: Finished it last night but figured you were already asleep._

_Magnus: You don’t have to use it if it doesn’t work for your headspace._

_Magnus: It’s probably too much dance music_

_Alec: I’m sure I’ll love it._

_Alec: Thank you._

* * *

Magnus rifled through papers on his desk. “So, you know that dilemma I was trying to figure out about my Thursdays not working this year?” 

“Yeah,” Catarina answered on the other end of the desk phone Magnus had put on speaker. “You were trying to figure out a different day of the week you could take off to come and visit the children’s wing leading up to Christmas. Did you get it figured out?”

“Actually, Alexander did, in a way. We lost Thursdays during the day, so I’m taking off Sundays to be with him on his day off, and then I can have Thursdays to still come out there.”

“Oh, that’s great. I know the kids love it whenever you can come around, especially this time of year when they’re all convinced you’re Santa’s special elf.”

“I have a feeling you’re the one who is going to be Santa’s special elf this year, my dear,” Magnus teased.

Catarina laughed. “Don’t you sully this, Magnus. Ragnor and I will not be dirtying the good name of Santa, no matter how good he may look in red.”

“Well, if you won’t, maybe I should borrow his suit and see if I can get Alexander to wear it for me. Then I can sit on his lap and I can tell him exactly what I want for Christmas.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need the suit to give yourself the excuse to do that,” Catarina laughed. “Now I’m going to hang up before I learn any more about your sex life than I truly want to.”

“Goodbye, my dear. I will see you on Thursday.” Magnus ended the call and went back to his work.

* * *

“Well you look particularly sparkly today,” Alec commented as Magnus walked through his doorway with a twirl for good measure. Magnus was wearing a soft, white turtleneck sweater, only moderately tight, plaid red pants, and black calf-high boots. He had added green streaks and glitter to his hair. But what Alec found to be his favorite part was Magnus’ black winged liner, green and red shadow blended perfectly together on his lids, and silver sparkles in the corners of his eyes.

“The kids really enjoy it when I show up fully glammed up for them,” Magnus explained as he walked further into Alec’s house and sat down on the sofa. “And you almost look as good in your sweatshirt as I do.”

“The kids?” Alec asked, confused over what kids Magnus could be talking about.

Magnus unzipped his boots and pulled them and his socks off. “Oh yes, at the hospital.”

“At the hospital?” Alec had to admit that he wasn’t always a fan of the way Magnus would sometimes explain something without really explaining it at all.

“Mhmm.” Magnus laid his legs out along the rest of the sofa and looked up at Alexander with a self-satisfied smile.

“Mags,” Alec lifted Magnus’ legs off the sofa so he could sit down and then draped Magnus’ legs back over his lap. “Do I need to buy some vowels? What are you talking about?” Alec’s hands rested on Magnus’ lower legs and he didn’t notice when one of his hands made its way to the ankle where Magnus’ compass tattoo lay and his thumb traced over the now-familiar lines.

Magnus blinked at Alec, realizing that he had never actually told Alexander what he was doing. “I’m sorry. After Thanksgiving, I try to get over to the children’s wing of the hospital Catarina works at and visit with the kids. Try to spread a little Christmas cheer. Then, right before Christmas, I bring Ragnor, dressed as Santa, and we give them a bunch of gifts. I may play it up the weeks before that I have an in with Santa, so they should tell me what they want so I can pass it along to him.”

Alec looked at Magnus in awe. He was amazed that his first actual boyfriend could be this wonderful, kind, and good. Sure, it had taken him a bit longer than most, but he was starting to believe that it had truly been worth the wait. “I hadn’t realized you’d find something to fill our Thursdays so quickly,” he joked.

“No quicker than you, Darling,” Magnus returned. “But actually, it’s how I’ve spent my Thursdays in previous years. I had been trying to figure out another time to go, but then your schedule change fixed all of that.”

“Oh,” Alec responded. He felt the slightest pang of disappointment that Magnus hadn’t been a little bit more put out with the schedule change and he even felt a little jealous of the kids that Magnus dressed up for and visited, on what had previously been their day. He reminded himself how ridiculous those thoughts were and shook them off. Magnus was here now and he shouldn’t be jealous of sick kids, he should be helping them somehow like Magnus was. “Do you think I could go with you sometime? I mean, obviously not on a Thursday, but maybe another time?”

“That would be wonderful,” Magnus answered. “The kids would be so excited to meet a major league baseball player. Maybe on one of your Sundays off?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I could probably get at least a few of the other guys to come along. Besides having fun with the kids, I know the league would eat it up.”

“Great. Just let me know what day works, and how many of the guys there would be and I’ll arrange it through Catarina.” Magnus eyed Alexander, savoring the light touch on his ankle. “So, is the sweatshirt ready to come back home with me?”

Alec smirked at Magnus. “You can have it when you leave in the morning. I rewashed it with my detergent since I figured you’d like that and then wore it before and after every training session.”

Magnus hummed. “You are too good to me, Alexander Lightwood.”

“Says the man who made me an amazing workout playlist,” Alec reminded with a smirk.

“You liked it?” Magnus asked. He had been more than a little nervous that the vibe wouldn’t be right for Alexander.

Alec nodded. “My favorite part would definitely be when ‘Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy’ came on and Jace almost fell off the treadmill.”

“He didn’t,” Magnus choked out between fits of laughter. “Oh, I wish I could have been there to see that.”

“It _was_ pretty great,” Alec confirmed. “Though it was just as likely to have been me, I just happened to be batting at the time. Oh, there was one song I wanted to ask you about.”

“Which one was that?”

“Um, I looked it up afterward.” Alec pulled out his phone to find the song again. “Right. It’s called ‘The Chain’? I only vaguely recognize it, but it’s oddly familiar.”

Magnus bit down on his lip to suppress his smile. He hadn’t been entirely sure about adding that one, but now he was glad that he had. He had thought that Alexander wouldn’t know the song at all, but the fact that he recognized it even a little bit brought him satisfaction. “It was playing on that random station you turned on when you were teaching me your batting moves.”

“Really?” Alec looked up at a corner of the ceiling as he thought back to that day. Of everything he remembered about that day, he definitely would not have been able to tell anyone that there was any music playing at all, let alone this particular song. “How do you remember that?”

“I work in a club,” Magnus explained. “Music is a very large part of my life. When music is playing, it kind of brands itself into my memory. For some people it’s smells, others it’s the time of day. For me, it’s music.” Magnus felt like he could almost blush with the look Alexander was giving him at that moment. It was a look that Magnus knew all too well, as he had it himself whenever he thought Alexander was being particularly adorable. “But speaking of song choices, I wanted to ask, do you really start every workout with ‘The Lazy Song’?”

Alec reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “Yeah. It’s like my reverse psychology motivation. It started back in college to remind myself that I could easily sit around and do nothing or I could spend the day getting better. And now every time I listen to it again it reminds me that the last time I listened to the song I pushed myself one day closer to my goals and this time will be one more day closer.”

“Well, aren’t you clever?” Magnus declared. “So what are we up to tonight? Dinner and a movie?”

“Yeah, I’ve got stir fry in the fridge I can heat up or we can get some takeout.”

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about if you’d be on a special diet.”

“I mean, it’s nothing too fancy,” Alec assured. "High proteins and carbs, low fats and fibers. I can usually find something most places, but I keep the kitchen stocked too.”

Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec on the cheek. “Stir fry sounds great.”

* * *

Magnus woke to lips peppering his neck and collarbone with soft kisses. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to wake up any other day we aren’t in the same bed when this is how I’m woken up when we are,” Magnus declared.

“We learned this last time,” Alec answered between kisses. “It’s called an alarm clock. Our phones these days even have them built-in.”

“Well, that is altogether too much sass for this early in the morning.” Magnus reached up, grabbed Alexander by his shoulders, and rolled them both until he was hovering over Alexander. “I think we may need some ground rules for our time in the gym this morning.”

Alec leaned up and was barely able to press his lips to Magnus’ before Magnus was pulling back. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Magnus answered solemnly. “I seem to recall that our last time in the gym ended very happily, but was not what you might call your typical workout.” Magnus tried not to break his solemnity even though Alexander was grinning up at him adorably. “You see, I’m not sure you are aware, but my boyfriend is a professional baseball player who takes his training very seriously.” Magnus began to crack when Alexander straightened his mouth and nodded in an overly dramatic display of seriousness. “And I think he may revoke my gym privileges if I end up distracting him from that training.”

“Hmm, I understand,” Alec responded in mock thoughtfulness. “Well, we should probably start with a rule that all clothing, including shirts, must be worn at all times in the gym.” Alec let his hands glide up the expanse of Magnus’ naked torso.

“Agreed,” Magnus breathed. Every moment with Alexander’s hands on him was another moment closer to losing all focus or control. “There should probably also be no touching, especially below the waist.” When Magnus had rolled them over, he had been sure to stay up on his knees so they wouldn’t be entirely pressed against each other. But now, Alexander’s hands were making their way lower until they were taking hold of Magnus’ morning erection.

“That makes sense too,” Alec acknowledged. “Lastly, I think we should start the morning sated. If we go in horny, we’ll never make it out alive.”

Magnus chuckled then settled himself lower on top of Alec as Alec began to stroke his cock. “Darling, I’m not sure you’ve noticed, but we’re always horny.”

“You may have a point.” Alec acquiesced. As soon as Magnus had moved close enough, Alec aligned both of their cocks side by side and wrapped his hands around both of them. Magnus set his lips to kissing along Alec’s neck as Alec set a quick rhythm to his strokes. “But if we could last the first few weeks we were together without sex, surely we can last a few hours in the gym now that we have our ground rules. Especially if we are motivated to not lose the time we have together.”

“I mean,” Magnus panted. “I guess it’s worth a shot.” Magnus couldn’t help but think that Alexander was trying to not lose any time even then as he could tell they were both rapidly approaching their release.

“Speaking of shots,” Alec groaned right before he was shooting his load between them.

Magnus followed soon after then dropped his head to Alec’s shoulder and huffed out half of a laugh. “That was awful, Alexander.”

* * *

On Saturday, Magnus brought his favorite takeout to Izzy’s apartment for their lunch date.

“So, you said work was really long this week. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Izzy grumbled as she plopped down next to Magnus on her couch and opened one of the containers of food. “My new boss, Jia, started last week and she was, how did she put it, ‘put out’ that I would take the majority of last week off. So every day this week has been extraordinarily long so I can catch her up on everything she feels she needs to know. Hopefully, she’ll lay off as soon as she realizes I’m not a slacker and don’t actually take all that much time off.

“I’m sure she’ll realize quickly what a dedicated worker and asset to the team you are,” Magnus encouraged.

They continued to chat as they ate, discussing Alec’s new schedule, Magnus’ Christmas decorations that Izzy had seen from Alec’s Instagram post, and Izzy’s love of cheesy Christmas Hallmark movies because of how predictable they were.

When they had finished eating, Magnus set his food container down and turned to Izzy, mirroring her as they both snuggled into opposite sides of the couch. “So, how are you holding up with everything?”

“Okay, I guess,” Izzy sighed. “I’m still trying to grasp our mom coming back to us all of a sudden. All I’ve ever wanted was for her to want to be a part of my life. Even when she was around she kept me at a distance. So it all just feels surreal.” Izzy raised her eyes to Magnus’. “You know what she told me last week?"

“Hmm?”

“She said she didn’t want to screw me up. She was afraid she was going to turn me into her. But I think everything that’s happened made me the opposite, which is probably just as bad.”

Magnus knit his eyebrows together. “How do you mean?

“You know how I was sleeping with my last boss,” Izzy answered.

Magnus nodded his head. “Yeah?”

“After we ended things, I was feeling, I don’t know, listless? Unfulfilled? It’s not that I wanted anything more with him. I definitely didn’t. But I started to see a pattern in my relationships that I wasn’t exactly happy with. He isn’t the first guy I’ve had that kind of arrangement with. I um,” Izzy paused and Magnus patiently gave her the time to figure out how to say whatever she needed to say next. “I started going to a therapist.”

Magnus blinked and tried not to react outwardly. He knew from experience the shame that often paired with that kind of admission. From the outside, he never would have taken Isabelle for someone who’d need therapy. Though, from the outside, most people would assume the same about him. He gave Isabelle a soft smile to encourage her to continue.

“I’m learning that it’s kind of my M.O. I don’t really do vulnerable with men. So I sleep with guys I know won’t get serious. I’m only now starting to realize part of it is because I don’t want to put myself in the same place that she did with Robert. He broke her.”

“Hey,” Magnus offered. “I know a little something about screwing around while keeping my heart removed to avoid being decimated again. That is, until someone was able to convince me to give a certain striking baseball player another shot.” Magnus winked at Isabelle and gave her his best reassuring smile.

“So, what you’re saying is, you owe me.” Izzy playfully poked at Magnus’ arm that hung over the back of her couch.

“I’ll see what I can do, when you’re ready,” Magnus returned. “But your mom, she picked a shitty guy. We don’t have to.”

“But she didn’t know he was shitty when she picked him.”

“How do you know that though?” Magnus challenged. “From the little Alexander has told me, it sounds like most of her decisions before she left were born out of a sense of duty or obligation. What if marrying Robert was the same? What if she never wanted to marry him?” Magnus watched Izzy take in what he was saying. “But again, I don’t know. You could ask her though. Do you want to see her again? Keep in contact?”

“I think I do,” Izzy answered. ”What she did was unforgivable, but she’s here now and she really seems to be trying.” They both sat silently for a minute as different parts of their conversation settled. “Do you have a good relationship with your mom?” Izzy asked

Magnus was startled at the switch in conversation. He mentally kicked himself because of course when you’re talking about relationship dynamics a thoughtful person would want to know the other person’s life too. “She passed when I was young,” Magnus replied simply.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Izzy faltered. “Is talking about what’s going on with us difficult?”

“No dear, it’s fine,” Magnus assured. “It was a long time ago. Thank you for asking though.” He pushed down his own emotions and tried to steer the conversation back to Isabelle. “So do you think you’ll reach out to her?”

“She offered for me to come out to New York some time at Christmas. But I feel guilty for even wanting to have contact with her. Like I’m betraying them.”

“Maxwell and Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Izzy confirmed. “It’s always been the three of us looking out for each other as long as I can remember. They’re both so hurt and angry. Alec hasn’t come out and said it, but I can tell.”

“We haven’t talked about it much either,” Magnus confirmed. “Not since the day he called her two weeks ago. But he was definitely devastated then. Now, it seems like he’s trying to focus everything on training and conditioning.” _And me_ , Magnus finished in his head guiltily. “I haven’t wanted to push. Figured he’d talk when he’s ready.”

“A little pushing might be helpful,” Izzy suggested. “But don’t think you’ve got to carry it or be able to make everything better for him.” Izzy placed a hand on Magnus’ arm. “That’s not your job. Your job is just to be there for him.”

“It sounds like therapy has been good for you.”

“Yeah, I think it has,” Isabelle agreed. “Just be there for Alec and keep him out of his head when you can, okay?” Magnus didn’t realize the grin that snuck onto his face at the memory of just how well Alexander had stayed out of his head the night he got back from Lake Tahoe. Unfortunately, Isabelle caught it and smirked back. “Oh you sly fox,” Isabelle teased, slapping at his arm. “You’ve been doing a fine job keeping him out of his head, haven’t you? I gotta say, I was a little worried he wouldn’t let himself have a good time from overthinking things. I guess I shouldn’t have worried so much since he’s with you.”

“Oh, I think he’s finding his way on his own just fine,” Magnus countered judiciously.

“So do you have any plans for his birthday yet?” Izzy asked. “Since he’s always got his training during his birthday, he lets me and Max take him out to dinner, but that’s it. Were you able to persuade him to do anything bigger this year?” Izzy took in the blank stare being sent to her by Magnus. “No? Oh, you know what, you should join us for dinner then.”

“Alexander’s birthday,” Magnus repeated, still letting the information sink in.

“Yeah, Tuesday,” Izzy answered, not understanding where the confusion was happening. Then it hit her. “He didn’t tell you?”

Magnus could no longer hide the slight panic in his eyes as he looked up at Izzy and breathed, “No.”

“That’s so weird,” Izzy murmured. “I have no idea why he wouldn’t have told you.”

Magnus dropped his head into his hands. His heart sank. This was it. This was really what it had come to. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it from Alexander any longer. He had hoped he had so much more time. But who was he kidding? There was never going to be a right time. Only now.

“Magnus?” Izzy placed a delicate hand on his forearm. “What’s wrong? What did I miss?”

Magnus lifted his head. “I’m pretty sure I know why he didn’t tell me.”

* * *

Magnus left Izzy’s shortly after without actually telling her the why he had figured out. As things clicked into place, he was able to quickly slip back into his carefree demeanor, assuring her that he would talk with Alexander that night and get it all straightened out.

Now he was sitting on the couch in his office, trying not to pace, as he waited for the clock to tick by until it was time to close up and go home. He was torn between hating the clock and thanking it for going so slow. He had already made multiple laps through the club. For a Saturday, everything was running smoothly so far. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on any paperwork at his desk. He had even tried to call Catarina but she didn’t answer. He cursed the hospital.

His office door shot open and Ragnor strolled in as Magnus jumped off the couch. “Magnus, I-”

“-Ragnor. What is it? What do you need me to do?”

“Whoa,” Ragnor halted, taking in Magnus’ distressed state. “I was just going to tell you that Maia stopped by to see how the bartenders were doing. She says they’re in top shape now and we shouldn’t need her anymore unless we hire any new staff. But obviously, _that_ is not what we need to talk about at this moment.”

Magnus turned around and stalked off to his desk. “No, it’s fine. Is she still here? Did she need us to cut her final check for consulting?” Magnus rifled through his desk for the company checkbook before remembering that he had locked it back in the safe after the last time he used it like Ragnor was always reminding him to do.

“No,” Ragnor drawled. “She said we could send it to her bank account like the other payments. What is going on with you?”

Magnus sighed and turned back to his friend. He leaned against the front of his desk. “I have to tell him.”

“You have to tell him,” Ragnor parroted before starting to understand. “You have to tell who? Alec? What do you have to tell Alec?”

“Ragnor, I have to _tell_ him,” Magnus whined. He didn’t want to have to say it even now to one of the few people who already knew.

“Oh,” Ragnor simply said. “What happened?”

“Isabelle told me that his birthday is in a few days, but he never told me. He didn’t tell me because he thinks I have issues with my birthday and he’s trying to not make me feel bad.”

“To be fair, you _do_ have issues with your birthday,” Ragnor pointed out.

“Okay, yes,” Magnus sighed. “But not the ones he thinks I do. I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

Magnus blinked at Ragnor, not sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn’t been that. “What?”

“Why don’t you think you’re ready to tell him? Are you afraid he’s going to break up with you?”

“What? Of course not,” Magnus scoffed. And it was true. He wasn’t afraid of Alexander breaking up with him over this.

“Then what?” Ragnor pushed. “You’ve lived with this for twenty years. Nothing that he thinks or says is going to be something you haven’t thought or said to yourself already. And that boy is smitten with you, just about as much as you are with him. You know I’ve seen it. You should be more afraid of what will happen if you continue to keep it from him. Secrets tear people and relationships apart. So what exactly are you afraid is going to happen after you tell him?”

“I don’t want him to look at me differently,” Magnus sighed. He could see the look so clearly already. “And I don’t want to be just another person he feels like he has to take care of.”

“Did you ever stop to consider that he takes care of the people that he does because he _wants_ to?” Ragnor countered. “Dear friend, that boy wants to take care of you. Why won’t you let him?”

Magnus fell quiet. He didn’t have an answer.

“He’s not going to do what she did,” Ragnor told him quietly. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure which ‘she’ he was talking about, but it didn’t really matter. He knew Ragnor was right, Alec wasn’t like either of them. “Where is he now?”

“Waiting for me at my place.”

“Go home, Magnus,” Ragnor sighed. Magnus could tell he was trying to be gentle and soothing. “Tell him. You’ll find the words, he’ll cuddle with you, then, knowing the two of you, you’ll probably have sickeningly sweet comfort sex.”

“You know I’m glad you’re the one who found me, right?” Magnus smiled through blurry eyes. “You’re the best dad-friend I could have asked for.”

“I guess that’s better than ‘pops’,” Ragnor huffed, knowing enough that Magnus wouldn’t let him acknowledge the heartfelt confession for all that it was in that moment. “Now go.”

* * *

Alec looked up from the book he was reading on the couch as he heard Magnus’ key in the door. He stood abruptly, Chairman Meow bolting from the room in a streak of orange, upset at losing his warm lap. “Magnus, what are you doing home already? Is everything okay?”

Magnus took a deep breath and held out his keys to Alexander. “Want to go for a drive?”

They got in Magnus’ Mustang. The only direction Alec received from Magnus was a beach but that it didn’t matter which one. Alec tried not to ask questions. He wasn’t sure the point of going to a beach so long after sunset, but then he remembered a beach he liked to go to near the Golden Gate Bridge, so it would probably be lit up enough to be able to see the water if Magnus was hoping for that. Alec gently took Magnus’ hand with his free hand and interlaced their fingers. He answered Magnus’ questions about how training had gone that day but held off asking any of his own questions. Magnus was leading this and Alec was okay waiting him out until he was ready to say whatever he needed to say. It was the least he could do after all of the support he had been receiving from Magnus regarding his mom.

When Alec got to the parking lot, he had to disconnect their hands briefly to park and turn off the car. He reached to take Magnus’ hand back but Magnus had taken the opportunity to kick off his shoes, bring his feet up to his seat, and wrap his arms around his knees while turning to face Alec. Alec’s heart broke a little at Magnus’ defensive posture and he tried not to become anxious for whatever was coming.

“Your birthday is in a few days,” Magnus began.

Alec’s brain started running a million miles to catch up and realign his next thoughts for this line of conversation. “Shit,” Alec hissed under his breath. Then it screeched to a halt when he wondered how Magnus had found out until the realization hit. “You talked with Izzy.” It wasn’t a question.

Magnus nodded. “We had lunch today.”

“Damn it,” Alec sighed. He should have just told Magnus. Keeping it from him had been a stupid thought since he didn’t know what the actual issue was and could only go off of the very limited information he did have. “I can explain-”

Magnus reached out and placed his hand on Alec’s arm to stop him. “It’s okay,” he assured softly. “Just tell me, did you not say anything because you’re worried about me for whatever issues I have with my birthday?”

This time Alec nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay. It’s okay.” Magnus dropped his hand back from Alec’s arm and turned slightly in his seat so that he was still facing Alec, but looking past him out the window toward the softly lit ocean. “I’m ready to tell you if you want to know.”

Alec took hold of Magnus’ chin with his thumb and forefinger and moved his face until Magnus was looking him in the eyes again. “I want to know anything about your life that you want to share with me.” Alec let Magnus’ chin slip back out of his fingers, giving his boyfriend however much space he felt like he needed. He watched Magnus nod his head absentmindedly again and go back to looking out the window.

“So,” Magnus began slowly, “my father met my mother in Indonesia. From what I can tell, when he found out that she was pregnant, he coerced, or more likely, forced, her to come back to the States with him. She was very isolated. She hardly spoke any English and she really only had me for company. There’s not much I can still remember about her except the one thing I can’t seem to ever forget.” Magnus couldn’t help but glance at Alexander’s face to try to gauge his feelings. He was met with concern and reassurance emanating from those big, beautiful eyes before letting his own eyes slide back to the windshield and the body of water they were facing.

“On my tenth birthday,” Magnus continued, “she took me to a beach. Being the last day in October, it was cold and overcast and there was no one else around. I didn’t have a whole lot of friends back then, so I read a lot. She had given me a new book for my birthday that morning so I was reading it and I didn’t notice that she had gotten up. Until I looked up and I could see her in the ocean, with her back to me. Then she was just, gone.”

Magnus took a breath. He was remembering the words the child psychologist had told him. That the more he talked about it the easier it was supposed to become. But it had been hard to find people willing to listen and even harder to know what to say when you were only ten years old and couldn’t make sense of what was happening. Then it had become easier to not talk about it but instead shove it down deep where no one had to see it, including himself.

Alec noted the distant look in Magnus’ eyes, the ghost-like quality in his voice. Alec wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Magnus or say something, anything to remind him that he was right there. But something inside told him that if he did, it would jar Magnus out of whatever place he was in that was allowing him to be able to talk about this at all.

“The child psychologist said I was in shock after that. I just kept staring at the spot where I’d last seen her, waiting for her to come back. But she never did. No one knows how long I was there like that. Until Ragnor found me. That’s how we met. He was the one who found me. He saw this kid alone on the beach and decided to check and ask where his mom was. All I could do was point out to the water. After that, it was all kind of a blur. There were police and paramedics and Child Protective Services. All I remember now is Ragnor. He was this twenty-year-old college guy who found a kid on a beach and stuck around. They said I wouldn’t let anyone take him away from me. He gave me his university sweatshirt that he was wearing before the paramedics arrived because I was shivering so badly.”

Magnus sniffled. He could feel his eyes begin to fill with water, but he knew the tears wouldn’t actually fall. They hardly did anymore. He knew how to focus on the positive of that day. He had met Ragnor and Ragnor was one of the most important people in his life, no matter how he had come into it.

“I threw a fit when the CPS woman was taking me away and said Ragnor couldn’t come with me. But he gave me his phone number and told me I could call him at any time. And he told me I could keep his sweatshirt. That as long as I had it, I’d know he’d be coming back for it. I still have it. It’s tucked back somewhere in my closet.”

Alec’s heart stopped. He had just assumed that Magnus’ obsession with his own sweatshirt was because of how much Alec liked seeing him wear it and because Magnus liked that it smelled like Alec. But was it something deeper too? Did Magnus want to keep it for this same reason? Because as long as he had it, Alec had to keep coming back for it? Did Magnus even realize that might be the case? Alec had never let his eyes leave Magnus’ face and he watched Magnus’ eyes flick to his in panic as if he was just realizing the same thing and wasn’t sure what Alec thought about it. Alec tried to continue to pour as much reassurance out of him as he could as he looked back at Magnus, but then Magnus’ eyes flicked back away and he was staring out the window again.

Alec felt at a complete loss. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he was supposed to say anything. Everything that passed through his mind felt trite or cliché. He wanted to reach out and pull Magnus to him, but as much as he liked Magnus’ car, it wasn’t conducive for that.

He put together what pieces he could. “When we were at Disneyland, you said it was a milestone birthday. You weren’t talking about turning thirty.”

“No,” Magnus confirmed. “It was twenty years since it happened.”

“And this is why you have a complicated relationship with the ocean.” Alec continued. “You feel the need to go when the conditions are the same. Isn’t that torture for you?”

“It’s more cathartic,” Magnus explained. “It reminds me I’m still alive. That I have something to live for. Like I want to prove to her, and me if I’m being honest, that what she did is never an option.” Magnus paused, not sure if he was ready to admit every bit of his thoughts concerning this. He considered the man sitting next to him. If he wanted a shot at this, a life with this man, he had to open all the way and leave nothing back. “But there’s also part of me that’s always checking, in case there’s another lost or abandoned kid.”

Magnus finally looked up at Alexander, knowing exactly what face he’d see. It would be the same look he got from the police officer on the beach that day, the same look from the child psychologist and Catarina and Raphael. Pity. It was a look he had hoped to never see on Alexander’s face, but now it seemed inevitable. But when he finally had the courage to look at Alexander’s face, it wasn’t pity looking back at him. It was a face he hadn’t seen before on anyone else after this revelation. Alexander was smiling? That couldn’t be right though. There was sadness in it, but somehow Alexander’s eyes were bright. Magnus didn’t understand. “What?”

“Magnus,” Alexander leaned in and took hold of Magnus’ face. “I am so proud of you.”

“Proud?” Magnus wondered if that was what the smile was. “I don’t, I don’t understand. I’m broken. What’s there to be proud of?”

“What you went through, no person should ever have to go through it, let alone that young. You are so strong to grow up and not let that moment define you. You had no one on your side except a stranger you just met. To not let that moment drive you insane,” Alec shook his head in astonishment. “I wish she could’ve seen the man you’ve become. You are kind and gentle and have this amazing heart that finds incredible ways to help and support anyone around you that you can. And on top of everything else, you have been amazingly supportive as I’ve been trying to process what it means for my mom to come back when yours made the most permanent choice that there’s no coming back from. I can’t imagine that these past weeks have been easy for you. How can you think you’re anything but strong?”

Magnus could feel himself begin to share Alexander’s smile of pride. “Alexander, you never cease to surprise me.”

“Can we go back to your place now?” Alec asked. “I really want to hold you but your car is really hindering that right now.”

Magnus released a soft laugh and nodded his head.

As they were driving back, Alec took Magnus’ hand into his and lifted it to his lips. After dropping their joined hands to his lap he asked softly, “Does it ever stop hurting?”

“No,” Magnus answered. “You just make room for it.”

“I wish I could fix the world for you, Mags.”

Magnus realized something he had heard somewhere before but never really believed. “Maybe the breaks are just where the light shines through.” For the first time, he found himself wanting to believe that.

* * *

When they arrived back at Magnus’ house, they decided to call it a night. They readied themselves and were soon curled into each other’s arms in Magnus’ bed. And what began as soft, unhurried kisses of comfort along Magnus’ cheek and jaw slowly shifted into consuming kisses against lips and hands pulling each other tighter.

“Shit,” Magnus hissed as he pushed Alexander away.

Alec looked back at Magnus in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t let Ragnor be right,” Magnus muttered.

“What?” Alec’s concern quickly transformed into confusion. “Right about what?”

“He said we were going to have comfort sex after I told you,” Magnus answered sheepishly.

Alec blinked as he realized what Magnus was saying. “So? What? We can’t have sex now because Ragnor said we were going to?”

Magnus winced as he took in Alec’s hurt look. “Just not tonight?” Magnus pleaded. “I promise I’ll make it up to you in the morning.”

Alec sighed in resignation and pulled Magnus in to hold him tight, but not trying to go any further. “Remind me to inform Ragnor not to make any more comments about our sex life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spotify link is an actual link to a playlist I made of some songs I thought Magnus might include.
> 
> Magnus’ comment near the end about breaks being where the light shines through is mostly referencing the song Anthem by Leonard Cohen, but also a bit of blending from Hemingway and Switchfoot as well.


	23. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after confessions, steamy shower times, brunch, and birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially listed a total chapter number!  
> I'm only a tiny bit terrified by that number, no big deal.  
> It could possibly change, since I have been known to split chapters up for running too long or containing too much, but that number is my current goal.
> 
> 8.3k words this time.

“You know, you and your cat sound the same when you stretch,” Alec observed quietly as Magnus shifted in his arms, both of them on their sides, facing each other.

Magnus let out another contented mewl and nestled further into Alec’s embrace, face buried in the crook of Alec’s neck. “If I weren’t still waking up and so damn comfortable, I’d smack you right now for that comparison.”

“Oh?” Alec tried to contain his chuckle. “So you’ll just lick at my neck the same way Chairman does instead? Yeah, that’ll teach me.”

Magnus froze, tongue half-way up Alexander’s neck. He pulled his tongue back and bit into the same spot just hard enough until he heard Alexander hiss.

“Okay, okay. No more comparisons to the cat.” Alec just barely contained his laughter as Magnus mewled once again and rubbed his forehead against Alec’s jaw. Instead, he pulled Magnus the rest of the short distance so their mouths were aligned and smiled against Magnus’ lips. He was starting to forget what his life was like before this man had been in it. Had a life without Magnus actually existed? “Why are your lips so damn soft and silky?”

“It’s called moisturizer, Darling,” Magnus answered softly between even softer kisses. He let his hands that had been tucked between them, slip under the circle of Alec’s arms, and to the small of Alec’s back. “Would you like me to get you some?”

“Nah, I’ll just keep stealing yours,” Alec responded, leaning in and pressing his lips purposefully against Magnus’ once again.

Magnus pulled away, watching Alexander chase after his mouth. “Such a charmer,” he teased before leaning forward to kiss Alexander again.

After a beat, Alec pulled back letting Magnus chase his lips this time. “I seem to have charmed your pants off?”

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at the cheesy line. “I suppose you have, yes.” Magnus made a lazy grind of his hips against Alec. It was enough to get an aroused groan out of Alec.

Magnus kissed down Alec’s neck until his lips came into contact with a thin silver chain resting in the crook of Alec’s neck and shoulder. He reached up and pressed his hand against the arrowhead hanging from the necklace that hadn’t seemed to have left Alec’s neck since he got back from Lake Tahoe.

“Do you have a new favorite now that the arrowhead seems to be out of commission for me?”

“Maybe,” Alec paused, reaching up to trace a finger along the different necklaces hanging from Magnus’ neck until he came to the shortest one. “This thin leather one. I like how it moves when you swallow.” At the mention of swallowing, Magnus couldn’t help but do it involuntarily. Alec grinned. “Yeah, just like that.” Alec bent down and pressed his lips against the leather just to the side of Magnus’ Adams apple. Then Alec moved back up to Magnus’ mouth and they settled back into soft, unhurried kisses once again.

Magnus broke them apart as a thought popped into his head. “Our aprons came in,” he announced with a glint in his eye.

Alec chuckled, knowing exactly where Magnus was going with this. “You know how you didn’t want to have sex last night because you didn’t want Ragnor to be right?”

“Yes,” Magnus answered, drawing the word out slowly.

“Well,” Alec continued. “I don’t particularly want to be wearing only an apron when Ragnor _actually_ gets here.”

Magnus blinked at Alec in confusion. “When Ragnor gets here?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Brunch?”

Alec watched the realization dawn on Magnus. “Oh right,” Magnus answered. And then Alec watched the grin as Magnus had some sort of idea come to him. “So how about we compromise?”

“I’m listening,” Alec responded cautiously.

Magnus lifted both eyebrows and Alec felt his heart soar at the immense cheerfulness emanating from those beautiful eyes. “Shower with me?”

Alec chuckled and leaned in to kiss Magnus’ grinning lips. “Deal.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh like a giddy teenager as he pulled Alec off the bed and toward the bathroom. He opened the shower door and turned the water as hot as it would go before turning back to Alec and pulling him into a tight embrace. He licked into Alec’s mouth as Alec braced himself on the sides of the shower door. It didn’t take long before the entire bathroom was filled with steam and Magnus could feel himself beginning to sweat. He broke away from Alec long enough to turn the heat down, safely step into the shower, and drag Alec in with him.

Magnus wasn’t sure what Alexander was planning as he felt himself spun around to face the wall of the shower, but he followed his lead and waited. He heard a bottle being uncapped then felt fingers against his scalp. Magnus groaned as Alexander began to massage his sandalwood shampoo through his hair and against his scalp. There was just the right amount of pressure to make it feel absolutely wonderful and he closed his eyes to fully savor it. He let Alexander take care of him as he felt his body move under the spray of the water and Alexander protect his eyes as he rinsed out his hair.

He turned to do the same but kept them facing each other as he ran the shampoo through Alexander’s hair with his fingers. He continued to massage the shampoo in as he pulled Alexander in for more kisses, stealing a moan right out of Alexander’s mouth.

Magnus had all but forgotten he had actually been cleaning Alexander’s hair, lost in the feeling of lips against his own and his fingers running throughout his boyfriend’s hair until he heard Alexander whisper against his mouth. “I think my hair’s clean now.”

As Magnus finished rinsing out Alec’s hair Alec pulled him against his hard body. He used the slippery water to slide their bodies against each other while still maintaining the right amount of friction.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned. “I want you in my mouth. I want to taste you.”

Magnus pressed their bodies closer and sucked the lobe of Alec’s ear into his mouth, letting his tongue snake out and caress where it met his neck. “Sit,” he commanded.

Despite the heat of the shower, Alec shivered from the authority in Magnus’ voice. Alec immediately sank down to the teak wood bench seat behind him. He reached out to grasp firmly onto Magnus’ hips and looked up at Magnus with wide eyes, waiting for permission, his thumbs tracing the defined V in front of him. Magnus licked at his lips then slowly nodded his head. Alec needed no further confirmation.

Alec leaned forward and licked a stripe along the side of Magnus’ cock, watching it twitch in front of him. He was learning more each time about how it moved under his different actions and had gained confidence on how to move with it fluidly and to attain maximum pleasure for Magnus. Alec methodically took Magnus into his mouth an inch at a time, driving Magnus crazy with the unhurried pace he was setting. But Alec was hoping to try something new and he didn’t want to rush into it. Besides, he was enjoying the feel of Magnus’ hands grasping at his shoulders every time he pulled back. He made a few bobs of his head just prior to where he knew his gag reflex would kick in, making sure to swipe his tongue along the underside of Magnus’ cock, just the way he knew he liked.

When Alec was sure he was ready, he relaxed his throat as much as he could, focused on his breathing, and pushed himself down as far as he could go.

At the near-choking sound of Alexander pushing past his gag reflex, Magnus keened forward, only barely catching himself in time with his hands on the tile behind Alec while Alec kept his lower body supported in his strong hands. Magnus’ deep groan revurberated through the bathroom.

“Alexander,” Magnus panted. “You’re getting so good at this.” Still bracing most of his weight with one hand on the wall behind Alec, Magnus dropped his other hand to Alec’s hair, making sure his soaked locks weren’t getting in his eyes. Alec pulled back, but not all the way off, determined to push back the strong sensation of needed to cough.

He moaned around Magnus’ cock, basking in the praise flowing from Magnus. While he loved being able to make Magnus feel good and hearing Magnus praise him for it, he found himself also thoroughly enjoying the act itself. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he told Magnus that he wanted to taste him. He was beginning to crave the taste of Magnus’ cock in his mouth, to feel the weight of it on his tongue. He was even already starting to enjoy the pressure at the back of his throat when he sank down as far as he could go.

As much as he enjoyed what he was doing, now that he was out of the direct spray of the shower, he was starting to get cold. And he wasn’t entirely sure on the time, but he knew Magnus’ friends would be showing up sooner or later. He started spending more time on the head and underside of Magnus’ cock and made sure to constantly use his hands wherever his mouth wasn’t.

“Fuck,” Magnus moaned. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

That was what Alec was waiting for and he briefly pulled off of Magnus. “Do you want to shoot on me before we get clean or do you want me to take it down my throat?” Alec asked huskily when he pulled himself off of Magnus’ cock, but continuing to quickly stroke along the entire shaft.

The mixture of Alexander’s question and the rawness of his voice proved to be too much for Magnus at that moment and it sent him over the edge before he could even answer the question. “Shit. Alexander. _Fuck_.” Alec made the most of the situation they found themselves in and opened his mouth, looking up at Magnus, only slightly disappointed that Magnus’ eyes were closed. Some of Magnus’ cum made it into his mouth, but most of it landed on his chin, neck, or the wall behind him. Alec continued to stroke him through it until Magnus’ hips stopped thrusting into his hand. He suppressed the urge to close his mouth and swallow, still wanting Magnus to see him.

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes and took in the scene below him. He felt one final spasm course through himself as he was so overcome with lust at the look on his boyfriend’s cum covered face. “Did you save that for me?”

Alec quickly closed his mouth and shook his head, making a point of showing Magnus that he was swallowing what was in his mouth. Then he licked at what his tongue could reach on his lips before speaking. “I just wanted you to see it. You’re welcome to what didn’t make it though.”

With that invitation, Magnus pulled Alec up and pressed him firmly against the wall, smashing their lips together. Alec’s hands gripped Magnus’ hips hard enough that he’d probably leave bruises and thrust his own painfully hard cock against Magnus’ hip. Magnus took the cue and as he began to seek out any of his release on Alec’s chin and neck, he reached down and began to stroke Alec slowly.

“Magnus,” Alec panted as he leaned his head back against the wall. “Too slow. Please, faster.” Alec had been teased enough by the blow job he had just given Magnus, he just needed Magnus to finish it for him. “Yes,” he hissed as Magnus complied.

When Magnus could tell that Alec was almost there, he carefully spun them so the shower spray landed directly on the back of Alec’s neck, shocking his system with heat right on one of his erogenous zones. Alec gasped as his orgasm took him by surprise grateful to have Magnus supporting his body as the orgasm crashing through him was the only thing he could process.

As he came down, Alec felt himself being lowered back down to the bench seat. He let his eyes flutter back closed as he felt Magnus lather his body in soap then remove the shower head so he could rinse him off. By the time Magnus was done, Alec was able to control his limbs once again and stood to provide Magnus with the same treatment. When they were done with their shower, the dried each other off then parted to get dressed, Magnus to his closet and Alec to the bedroom where his overnight bag was stashed.

* * *

“No,” Alec called out as Magnus came into his view. “You are not wearing _that_ during brunch.”

“Aww, but why not?” Magnus whined, knowing full well why not but wanting to hear how Alexander was going to explain it.

“Do you seriously want me hard the entire time your friends are here?” Alec could feel himself already becoming affected by the sight of Magnus in the tank, _his_ tank, they had discussed over Thanksgiving.

Magnus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, biting his lip as he stared off in the distance in mock contemplation. Then, with a smirk, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe.”

Alec groaned as the move made Magnus’ biceps flex obsenely. “Magnus,” Alec all but growled, trying to steer them away from arousal but inadvertently using his stern voice to do it.

Magnus shuddered as Alexander’s tone of voice seemed to travel right down his spine. “Well, now _I’m_ going to be hard the entire time my friends are here.”

“When did you even take that shirt?” Alec couldn’t remember a time he had left Magnus alone in his closet.

Magnus grinned. “When I left your place last week. You were still working out and I went up to your room to shower. You had said before that I could take it so I went in and found it.” Alec nodded as he accepted the explanation. “I also found another tank that was very interesting to me,” Magnus continued, taking a step closer. Alec had no idea what he was referencing. “I think you may have bought it while we were at Disneyland.”

“Oh,” Alec responded. “I, um, was waiting for the right time to show it to you.”

Magnus stepped into Alec’s space and pressed himself against Alec. “Well, I can’t wait until the time is right. And if that right time happens to be while you’re at my place, I have some Mickey ears my boyfriend gave me that I could wear to match.”

“Great,” Alec chuckled before letting Magnus press their lips together. “Now will you please go put on another shirt?”

Alec heard knocking at the door while Magnus had gone back to his room to change and finish with his hair and makeup, so he opened the door to Ragnor and Cat, helping with the armloads of food they brought with them. Magnus joined them a few minutes later and it was all Alec could do to suppress a groan and glare at the man as he realized that Magnus had put another shirt on but had not actually taken the tank off, his eyes narrowed on the small bit of fabric he could see peeking out from under the new shirt. Magnus winked at him and, after giving hugs to Cat and Ragnor, slid into Alec’s side.

“You only requested for me to put another shirt _on_ , not to take yours off,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s ear, causing him to shudder then roll his shoulders to try to dispel even a fraction of his arousal.

Raphael showed up a few minutes later with the pastries and everything was deposited onto the dining table. As they sat around chatting about their weeks, Alec felt Magnus’ hand come to rest on the middle of his thigh. He tried not to jump at the touch as he watched Magnus continue to say something to Raphael without missing a beat.

“So Alec,” Ragnor spoke up. “I hear you’ve got a birthday coming up. Are you doing anything special?”

Alec cleared his throat as the hand on his thigh inched its way higher, centimeters at a time. “Um, no not really. Since my birthday happens during such focused training, I don’t have time to do much. My siblings twist my arm to take me out to dinner, but that’s about it.”

“And Magnus is letting you get away with that?” Catarina jumped in.

Magnus turned from Raphael to finally join the conversation. “I don’t really have much say in the matter. I’m just glad he has allowed me to intrude on the time with his siblings and join their dinner.” Magnus’ hand on Alec’s thigh dipped down to Alec’s inner thigh and Alec couldn’t help but shift in his seat. He shot a look to Magnus.

“You might want to be careful,” Alec managed to get out with a steady voice. “Even that allowance can be revoked.” Magnus smiled sweetly back at him.

“Have you ever been able to do anything special for your birthday?” Cat asked, noticing the teasing happening between the boyfriends but choosing not to call them out on it for now.

Alec pulled his thoughts back to the topic of conversation and thought through Cat’s question. “I think it was two years back that my birthday fell on my day off. We decided to be tourists for the day so we went to Alcatraz, the wax museum, and Ghirardelli Square.”

Magnus hummed. “I do love their chocolate syrup.”

“Magnus,” Cat interrupted. “It looks like the drinks are getting low. Let’s go into the kitchen and get the next round.” Magnus nodded his head, letting his hand fall from where it had almost just reached its target, and followed her to the kitchen.

“Hey, Ragnor?” Alec said, as soon as Magnus was out of earshot. “I’d like to thank you.”

Ragnor turned his head from where he had watched the two friends step away. “Why would you like to do that?”

“For sticking around for Magnus,” Alec answered. “You didn’t have to stay, but you did anyway. I think you may have saved his life. I _know_ he’d be a very different person if it weren’t for you. So, thank you.”

Ragnor considered Alec’s words before speaking agin. “Well, you’re wrong about one thing.”

Alec’s eyes darted from Ragnor to Raphael to the door leading to the kitchen. “Oh?”

“As soon as he looked at me, I had no choice but to stay.” Ragnor smiled softly and Alec could tell he was thinking of the ten year old boy he had met twenty years ago.

Alec shared the smile. “Yeah, that I can definitely understand.”

“Give me your phone.”

Alec blinked at Raphael. “What?”

Raphael reached his hand out and wiggled his fingers. “I don’t repeat myself.”

Alec unlocked his phone and tentatively handed it to Raphael.

* * *

“Alright, dear,” Magnus drawled good-naturedly once they were in the kitchen. “What did you obviously want to talk to me about away from the others?”

“Ragnor told me that you were going to tell Alec last night,” she responded, leaning against the countertop. “I’m really curious, considering how randy you seem to be right now, did you actually tell him? Did everything go okay?”

Magnus smiled at his friend. “I told him and he was amazing. That man is unlike any other person I’ve ever met. Every time I think I’ve got him figured out, he goes and surprises me over and over again.”

Catarina relaxed against the countertop. “What happened?”

“He told me that he was proud of me, Catarina,” Magnus swooned. “He said he thought I was strong. And he told me he wished he could fix the world for me.”

“Damn,” Catarina breathed. “No wonder you’re so keyed up. Did you guys not-?” she trailed off, not needing to say anything further.

Magnus chuckled. “Not last night.” Catarina raised an eyebrow at him. “Because Ragnor predicted we would and I couldn’t let the bugger be right. But this morning, we only took the edge off. In the shower.”

Catarina moaned in appreciation. “Are you sure he’s not even the slightest bit bisexual?”

Magnus laughed heartily. “Yes. Besides, I don’t share and I am fairly certain neither does Ragnor.”

Catarina sighed. “You know I’m not being serious, and Ragnor is wonderful in his own ways.” Catarina slapped at Magnus’ arm playfully as it was his turn to raise his eyebrows at his friend. ”I’m proud of you too. For telling him.” Catarina pulled Magnus in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Now let’s get these drinks back out there before the boys break something. And maybe keep your hands off the boyfriend until after we’ve left?”

“Oh my god,” Magnus declared as he walked back into the room and observed Raphael handing Alec’s phone back to him. “You finally got Raphael to give you his number? How did you manage that?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Alec answered with a shrug. “I’m still trying to figure out how Jace got it before me at Thanksgiving.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and stared down his friend, but Raphael ignored him, choosing instead to address Alec one more time. “Just don’t make me regret it, Lightwood.”

* * *

Somehow, Alec had convinced Magnus that they should clean up first after his friends had left. But as soon as they had finished, Alec had Magnus down to his boxers and the tank and back in Magnus’ bed in record time.

“Magnus?” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ neck. His hands never stopped moving between the shirt and Magnus’ arms, constantly reminding himself what Magnus was wearing for him.

Magnus hummed in reply.

Alec licked a short line above Magnus’ collarbone. “Why does your neck taste sweeter than normal?”

Magnus blinked, trying to clear his head and focus on the question Alec just asked him. “I had a plum during brunch. It dripped and I must not have cleaned it all.”

Alec leaned back, fully alert. “Are there any more plums?”

Magnus lifted an eyebrow at Alec, confused by the sudden fascination. “You were with me when we were cleaning everything up. They’re back in the kitchen.”

Alec jumped up and made his way to the kitchen while Magnus stayed in bed, curious where Alec was going to take this as it was a weird time to take a snack break. Alec came back holding a plum and climbed back on the bed, straddling Magnus’ waist.

“This is going to get messy,” Magnus warned half-heartedly as he finally guessed what was coming next.

Alec smirked down at Magnus. “I promise I’ll clean up. After.”

“After what, exactly, Darling?” Magnus rolled his body enticingly under Alec’s heated gaze. In Alec’s current position there wasn’t nearly enough contact between them and he felt the need to change that as quickly as possible.

Alec leaned forward and put the fruit a few inches in front of Magnus’ mouth for him to take a bite. At that angle, there was no way he would be able to contain all of the juice, and they both knew it. Magnus lifted his head forward, elongating his neck to Alec’s great delight, and, keeping eye contact with Alec, let his tongue snake out and lick along the little crease in the fruit. Alec’s eyes dilated and Magnus took a bite. A bit of juice squirted to the side which they both ignored.

Magnus was still looking at Alec’s face, but Alec’s eyes had drifted to the tracks of juice that had dripped down Magnus’ cheek and chin. He bent down and used the flat of his tongue to clean the drip on Magnus’ cheek, feeling Magnus chewing the part of the fruit that had made it into his mouth. Then he moved down to Magnus’ throat, not wanting to miss being able to feel with his lips when Magnus swallowed it.

Alec kissed along the middle of Magnus’ throat softly as he felt Magnus’ Adam’s apple bob while he swallowed the fruit down. As soon as Magnus’ mouth was empty he moaned, “Fuck, Alexander,” and squeezed at Alec’s hipbones where his hands were holding on for leverage. He pulled Alec closer to him and rolled his hips up into Alec’s ass to let him know just how turned on he was getting from this new element.

Alec took a large bite of the plum then bent down to kiss Magnus. He bit into the piece of fruit still in his mouth and let the juice pour into Magnus’ mouth, passing the rest of the bite fully to Magnus using his tongue. Alec leaned back up, breaking their kiss, to let Magnus focus on chewing and swallowing the fruit while he focused on the juice still on Magnus’ jaw and neck. He kissed all along both sides of Magnus’ jaw, letting his tongue poke out and lick any time he came into contact with more juice. When he was satisfied he had found as much as he could, he kissed his way back up to Magnus’ mouth and licked the remaining juice off of Magnus’ lips. Magnus lifted his head, chasing Alec’s lips with his own, but Alec just kept leaning further back so that he was only close enough to continue licking at Magnus’ lips. Once satisfied, he sat back up and fixed Magnus with a heated look, slightly raising his eyebrows as he asked, “More?”

“More” Magnus agreed, voice low and husky with need.

Alec noticed that there was juice dripping down his arm from where he was still holding the plum in his hand. He slid further down Magnus’ legs, closer to his knees, and used his free hand on the back of Magnus’ neck to bring Magnus up to a sitting position. Magnus followed his lead, shooting his hands behind himself for support. Alec then switched the plum to the other hand and lifted the hand dripping with juice in front of Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus leaned forward and started with the drip that had made it down Alec’s forearm, sticking his tongue out and tracing the drip back up to Alec’s hand. He licked all along Alec’s wrist and palm seeking out every bit of juice as Alec moved his hand to give him access. Magnus sat up more fully so he could return one hand to hold onto Alec’s waist and the other to grasp Alec’s wrist for better control. He took his time sucking each of Alec’s fingers in turn into his mouth, making sure to use his tongue to lap around each one, then sucking while he pulled them back out, releasing them with a pop.

“You look so pretty sucking off my fingers,” Alec praised. “My cock is twitching, wishing your mouth was wrapped around it instead.” As if to prove his point, Alec rolled his hips against Magnus’ abdomen, moaning at the pressure when he made contact.

Magnus hummed around Alec’s middle finger and moved his right hand from Alec’s waist to his thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb closer and closer to where Alec desperately wanted him to reach. When he finally got there, Magnus palmed at Alec’s clothed cock and sucked hard on the finger currently in his mouth.

Alec rutted into Magnus’ hand, “Shit, that feels so good.” Alec had completely forgotten the fruit still in his hand, accidentally squeezing it.

Magnus pulled off Alec’s final finger with another pop and smirked at Alec. “Darling, you are making quite the mess.”

“Take off the shirt,” Alec directed. Once Magnus had complied, Alec took the hand Magnus had finished cleaning and placed it on Magnus’ chest, pushing him back down on the bed. He then raised the dripping fruit over Magnus’ chest and let it drip down all over him from his nipples down to his covered lap.

“I told you, I’d clean it up, didn’t I?” Alec surveyed the sticky mess below him with glee, trying to decide where to dive in first. He was pretty sure he was done with the actual fruit, so he tossed what remained of the squished mess into the trash bin across the room.

Magnus watched his boyfriend sitting atop him and raised an eyebrow. “Well then, maybe you should get to it. Hmm?”

“If you insist.” And with that, Alec dropped back down and began lapping at Magnus’ chest. He maneuvered his legs so that he was straddling Magnus’ right thigh.

“Also, how did you manage to even make throwing away a fruit stone sexy? My sexy baseball boyfriend,” Magnus purred.

“Not sexy enough if you are still able to talk in complete sentences,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ skin.

“Don’t feel too bad, darling. It’ll take a lot more than that to render me-” Magnus gasped then groaned as Alec grazed his teeth across Magnus’ nipple, reached under Magnus’ boxers to take hold of his cock, and pressed his covered hardness against Magnus’ thigh.

“What was that, _‘Darling’_?” Alec teased. “This is what you deserve for all the teasing you put me through in front of your friends today.” Alec stroked Magnus a few times before pulling away, trying to keep himself under control when Magnus whined at the loss of contact. “You said that you could get off untouched with the way I fucked you in your office. Can you do it just from me biting you?” Alec wondered mostly to himself.

“Please, Alexander,” Magnus moaned. Alec watched Magnus squirm underneath him, obviously trying to find friction against his thin boxers.

“Please what?” Alec taunted. He let his lips press softly to the side of Magnus’ nipple, then snaked his tongue down Magnus’ breastbone. “What do you want me to do, Mags?”

“Use your teeth,” Magnus panted as he continued to writhe against the bed. If he moved his hips just right, his boxers would shift against the head of his cock, spreading his pre-cum further. But in the next moment his hips were being held down, preventing even that small relief. Magnus whimpered.

“You know what you have to do first,” Alec prompted. It was taking every bit of his self control not to just pounce on Magnus, but it felt amazing to be able to make Magnus look and sound so desperate. “Say all of it for me.”

“Alexander, _please use your teeth_ ,” Magnus begged. “Please bite me.”

Alec couldn’t wait any longer and he gently sank his teeth into Magnus’ side just until Magnus’ moan filled the bedroom. Alec released him the next moment and licked at the small, white indents in Magnus’ skin before moving a bit lower. He kissed at the new spot and waited as patiently as he could for Magnus to catch on. He felt one of Magnus’ hands glide through his hair and push down. But Alec closed his mouth and let Magnus push all he wanted because he wasn’t going to give Magnus what he really wanted. Not yet.

“Why did you stop?” Magnus sputtered.

“Why did you stop begging?” Alec coaxed.

“ _Please_ ,” Magnus whined. “Please don’t stop.”

Alec rewarded Magnus with another nip, delighted at the taste of plum he was still finding across Magnus’ body.

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus cried out, making sure to keep going this time. “Please, again.”

Alec moved down lower, bypassing Magnus’ hips altogether, and settled between Magnus’ thighs. His next bites were on the inside of Magnus’ upper thigh and that was when he noticed Magnus’ whole body begin to quiver. The hands in his hair tightened and Magnus’ words had devolved into constant mutterings of “please” and “don’t stop”.

When Alec thought Magnus had had just about enough, he moved back up to just above the line of his boxers and started placing little bites all along the sensitive flesh there. And it was when he was licking back across one of the bites near Magnus’ hip that he felt Magnus tense below him and he watched the small wet spot that had been created by pre-cum grow larger with Magnus’ full release. Alec took a moment to lick along the spot in Magnus’ underwear, delighting in the small convulsions it caused in his boyfriend before moving back up and settling himself on top of Magnus.

As soon as Magnus had his wits back about him, he rolled them over so he was nestled on top of Alec. “Just you wait, Darling, because turnabout is fair play.”

Alec definitely was not disappointed by said turnabout.

* * *

The night of Alec’s birthday, Magnus met Alec at his house, so that Alec could drive his Mustang and they could end up back there after dinner. Alec had told Magnus that they were just going to a casual, local burger joint he favored, but Magnus couldn’t help but dress up just a little bit for his boyfriend. His favorite part of this particular outfit was the leather pants because they made his ass look downright edible and kept him nice and warm in the chilly early December temperatures. He made sure to walk in front of Alec whenever he could and every time he turned to look, Alec’s eyes were shamelessly glued to his ass.

They met Izzy and Max at the restaurant and Izzy immediately pulled Magnus in for a big hug. “I take it you guys worked out what you needed to since he brought you with him tonight?” Izzy whispered while they were close. Magnus nodded against her shoulder and squeezed a bit tighter. Izzy began to pull away and whispered louder so the other two could hear her this time. “How did you even manage to pull my brother out of the house when you’re looking like this?”

“Oh, he was the one trying to get us to stay in and ditch you two,” Alec answered, knowing not to bother to pretend that he couldn’t hear his sister’s stage whispers.

“Seriously,” Magnus added. “I don’t know where this man’s extreme amount of control came from. It’s almost inhuman how much of my powers he can withstand.”

“Yeah, Alec,” Max chimed in, nudging Alec in the shoulder. “No one would have blamed you for ditching us tonight. Magnus, those pants should be illegal.”

“Thank you, Maxwell. Well since we did make it, shall we grab a table and eat some juicy red meat?”

As they waited for their table Alec noticed a few sidelong glances from some other patrons, a telltale sign that he was being recognized. Before he could ask their waitress to sit them at his usual obscured booth in the back corner he watched Magnus whispering to her and pointing to that exact booth.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Magnus murmured as he came back to stand by Alec’s side. “I figured you wouldn’t want much outside attention on your birthday.” Alec just hummed contentedly and pulled Magnus close into his side.

They sat and as soon as their waitress left with their orders, Alec took the opportunity to slide his hand onto Magnus’ leather covered thigh. He thought this would be the perfect replay of Magnus’ tease earlier in the week. But what he didn’t take into consideration was the fact that rather than shy away from his touch, Magnus discreetly pressed into it further. Alec’s hand froze as he realized he wasn’t entirely sure how far he was willing to take this. When they were by themselves in their houses was one thing, but here, in public, across a table from his siblings might be too far. He decided to leave his hand where it was, which was mostly harmless, and was grateful when their food came and he had to use both hands to eat his burger.

“So, Magnus,” Max began between bites of food. “Have you ever considered an all ages night at your club?”

Magnus set down his burger and wiped at his hands with a napkin, only slightly saddened by his decision not to remove his rings before starting on the burger. “I have, yes,” he nodded toward Max. “But it’s hard enough to make sure we aren’t serving minors without an all ages night, what with fake IDs running rampant the way they do.” Magnus smirked when he noticed Max’s eyes dart quickly between his siblings.

“Calm down, Max,” Alec chuckled over his burger. “We know you have a fake ID. Izzy had one too at your age.” He sighed and took another bite.

“We obviously don’t condone it,” Izzy added. “And I have absolutely no right to judge, though of course Alec has every right. But we also know you’re responsible and we’re not going to be able to stop you. Just keep being responsible, okay?”

Magnus watched the siblings interact and couldn’t help the longing he felt at the sight. He was so grateful for his own makeshift family, the people he got to choose and who chose him right back, but seeing blood family also choose each other was something truly special. Magnus shook his head out of his thoughts and rejoined the conversation. “Alexander, you really never had a fake ID?”

“And risk losing my scholarship at Columbia which would also mean having to go back to Robert’s house?” Alec reminded them all what the stakes for him had been once upon a time.

“So you never had a drink before you turned twenty-one?” Magnus pushed. His Alexander was a rare find. But then Magnus noticed Isabelle try to hide a snicker behind her drink. He raised his eyebrows and turned his whole body toward Isabelle. “Oh, do tell.”

“Izzy, don’t,” Alec warned, but Magnus could tell it was filled with humor.

Magnus turned back to Alec. “Well someone needs to tell me this story.”

Alec blushed, then sighed, resigned to the story being told. And if anyone was going to tell it, it should probably be him. Izzy would only embellish and Max probably didn’t really know much other than what he had heard from Izzy, so who knew what he thought. Alec would just stick to the facts. “I was hanging out with some teammates a month or so before my twenty-first birthday. Apparently, they had made bets to see if they could get me to drink before I was legal. Since they couldn’t get me to do it willingly, they decided to trick me into it instead.”

“Oh god,” Magnus interrupted. “Please tell me this is a funny story and not one that’s going to upset me.”

“No, it’s fine,” Izzy assured, patting his arm. “It’s funny. I promise.”

“No, yeah,” Alec continued. “They were all pretty good guys. Just a little stupid. But then, so was I. We were out and they ordered me tea. Well, I thought it was tea. But what I didn’t know at the time is that there is absolutely no tea in a Long Island Iced Tea.”

Magnus was so grateful he wasn’t taking a sip of his own drink at that moment, because he most definitely would have choked on it. “No! Alexander, really?” Magnus lifted his hand and pressed it to Alec’s cheek. “Oh, my sweet, darling, innocent boy.”

“But you’ve taken care of the rest of that innocence, right Magnus?” Max laughed. Izzy laughed into her drink again.

“Not quite all of it,” Alec admitted confidently as he let his hand settle back high on Magnus’ thigh. All three other pairs of eyes went wide as saucers at Alec’s admission and Alec was satisfied that he wasn’t quite as predictable as any of them thought he was.

Magnus recovered quickest and leaned in to whisper against Alec’s ear. “Let’s fix that this weekend, shall we?”

“Definitely,” Alec breathed back deeply, gratified by the shiver he felt pass through his boyfriend before pulling them both apart.

Izzy and Max were still both staring at him speechless, so he decided it was probably best to change the topic. “What would you guys think about the four of us spending a few days at Disneyland for Christmas?”

“Oh, my goodness, Alexander, yes,” Magnus responded immediately.

Max quickly followed suit with a resounding, “Hell yes.”

Alec looked at Izzy, somewhat surprised by her silence, and noticed a quick look pass between her and Magnus before they looked away and Magnus’ mood vastly simmered from excited to eerily calm. “Iz?”

“I um,” Izzy started. She picked up her napkin and slowly started tearing bits from it. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you guys. I think I’m going to go see mom for a few days at Christmas.”

Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’ thigh. Magnus knew about this? “What?”

“Just for a few days before,” Izzy defended. “I’ll be back by Christmas Eve. I just think it might be good, for both of us. You’re not angry are you?”

Alec took in the mood at the table. His breathing had quickened and everyone was silent and watching him. He reminded himself that he was the glue. He had to be strong and calm and clear headed. He realized that he was still squeezing Magnus’ thigh and released it immediately, but kept his hand where it was, moving it gently back and forth to try to reassure Magnus that he was fine.

“No, I’m not angry,” Alec exhaled. “Just surprised. I didn’t realize you two were talking.”

“I mean, only a little,” Izzy confessed. “We’ve talked on the phone once since Thanksgiving, but she offered for me to come out while we were at the cabin. Are you sure it’s okay? We can totally do Disneyland between Christmas and New Years. I’ll have to convince my boss to let me take a few more days off, but I’ll figure it out.”

Alec was glad for Izzy’s nervous rambling as it allowed a bit more time for him to wrap his head around everything. “Yeah, that sounds great, Iz. Let’s plan for that. You’ll still be on break from school, right Max?”

“Yeah,” Max mumbled, looking back down at his mostly empty plate. He half-heartedly shoved a cold fry in his mouth.

When the bill came, Magnus quickly grabbed it before anyone else could and insisted that he would take care of it this time.

* * *

The drive back to Alec’s house was quieter than usual. Alec could feel frustrations building within him and he didn’t like that they seemed to be directed at Magnus. He didn’t want to feel this way toward Magnus and he could tell that Magnus could sense his mood shift. But he didn’t know what to do to fix it.

They walked into the house and Alec couldn’t seem to bring himself to look Magnus in the eyes. Every time he tried, the frustration would build up a little bit more. As soon as they walked into the living room Magnus spoke up. “Talk to me, please.”

Alec turned and could easily see Magnus’ defensive stance. He was still in the archway of the living room, like he was ready to flee at a moment’s notice. “Why didn’t you tell me that Izzy had decided to go see our mom at Christmas?”

Magnus’ shoulders slumped and he took another step into the room. He had hoped that wasn’t what Alexander had been thinking this whole time, but part of him had known that it probably was. “Izzy can tell who she likes and it’s not my job to report on her decisions to her big brother.”

“But it’s fine for her to tell you about my birthday?” Alec accused.

“That only happened because she assumed you had already told me. She had no idea you were hiding it from me.”

“So she _was_ hiding this from me,” Alec scoffed. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Izzy or Magnus but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“No, Alexander, she just hadn’t seen you to tell you yet. And as far as I knew, she hadn’t decided on anything yet.” Magnus sighed and pinched his fingers at the bridge of his nose. “Can we please talk about what this is really about?”

“What are you talking about?” Alec starred Magnus down. He could still feel anger coursing around freely inside him. He knew somewhere inside himself that he was being irrational, but trying to tame the anger was like trying to grasp onto falling rain. “Why would this be about anything other than my sister and my boyfriend keeping things from me?”

“Because we both know that that wasn’t what happened,” Magnus snapped. “Or are you really upset that your sister and I are getting along so well? It’s not like I have personal experience with this or anything, but I’m pretty sure most people with good relationships with their siblings are thrilled when their partner gets along with them.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “Of course I’m happy that you and Izzy get along and are friends.”

“And you know that friends talk about what is going on in their lives.” Magnus was trying to keep his tone civil, his words concise and logical. “You don’t expect me to report back to you about what is going on in Catarina or Ragnor’s lives, right?”

“No,” Alec grumbled. He knew Magnus was right, but that didn’t stop him from still being angry.

“So how about we both take a breath before either of us says something out of frustration that we might later regret.” Magnus led them to the couch and sat them down, taking hold of Alexander’s hands. Once Alexander was able to look up at him more calmly, Magnus began again. “I think this is about your mom,” Magnus speculated softly. Alec felt himself tense and felt the anger begin to coil inside him again, but he listened to Magnus as he continued. “I think you might be upset that Isabelle could be choosing your mom over you and Maxwell.”

“Going to see her for a few days doesn’t mean she’s choosing her over us,” Alec huffed. “I know Izzy would never do that.”

“Okay, so maybe it’s something else,” Magnus tried again. “Maybe you’re upset that she might be starting to forgive her?”

“Why would I have let Maryse talk with us if I didn’t want us to forgive her at some point?” Alec genuinely asked.

“Because we’re not talking about all three of you forgiving her _at some point_. We’re talking about one of you doing it before the other two are ready to do it themselves.” Magnus waited for a response from Alec but Alec couldn’t find any more words to argue. “If it’s any consolation, from what I could tell, I think Maxwell is just as upset about it as you are.”

Alec felt all the anger rush out of him as Magnus’ words settled. Magnus was right. This was why he was upset. Just knowing that seemed to do the most to calm him down “I don’t want any of us to be upset about it. I want to be happy that Izzy can try to have a relationship with our mom.”

“Well, I happen to know that you’re pretty stubborn about getting what you want when it comes to taking care of your siblings,” Magnus assured. “It will get easier with time.”

“I’m sorry I took it out on you though,” Alexander looked back at Magnus with his puppy dog eyes.

“It’s okay,” Magnus took in a deep breath and let it back out. “I can take it. Though, maybe we should add a punching bag to your gym equipment, for the future, okay?” They both chuckled and Alexander nodded his head in agreement. “Also, I think it might be a good idea for you to talk a bit more with Isabelle before she goes. She doesn’t want to hurt you or Maxwell, but if she feels like that’s what she’s doing, she’ll stop contact with your mom. I don’t think you really want that.”

“No, you’re right,” Alec agreed, relieved that Magnus wasn’t upset at him for directing his anger at him.

“I have a birthday present for you.” Magnus announced, ready to change the subject. He took a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Alec. Alec wasn’t sure what to make of it and opened it slowly. “It’s actually kind of a gift for me. Well, not a gift, just a thing for me but that’s what makes it a gift for you. Okay, that probably made no sense at all.”

Alec pulled a familiar black leather string out of the box. Of course he had thought it odd that Magnus hadn’t been wearing it for him on his birthday after he had told him only days before how much he liked it. But since he was in a cashmere sweater, Alec had just assumed he wasn’t wearing any necklaces for the night or that something was going to happen with it down the road. Alec layed the necklace out between them and noticed the new elements immediately. “This is still for you to wear, right? That’s why it’s for you but a gift for me?”

Magnus sighed in relief that Alexander understood what he had attempted to do. “Help me put it back on?”

Alec picked the necklace back up and reached forward with it, carefully clasping it shut behind Magnus. Alec’s fingers traced their way back to the front and he let his thumb rub across the three small charms now hanging from the leather. There was an “A”, an “L”, and a baseball bat between them.

Magnus beamed at the adoring look from Alexander. “I got you something else, but you won’t be able to use it until we’re back at my place.”

“Why is that?” Alec asked, eyes still glued to the necklace.

“I cleared out some space in my closet,” Magnus confessed, almost laughing at the look of shock that the admission caused. “In case you don’t want to keep having to bring the overnight bag. And the nightstand on your, um, on your side of the bed.”

“Thank you, Mags,” Alec replied happily as he leaned in and kissed Magnus. “That is really sweet.”

“Alexander?” Magnus asked quietly. “Can we please not fight on or around our birthdays anymore?”

Alec let out a soft laugh and rested his forehead against Magnus’. “I think I can be on board with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin) has gifted me a banner for this fic that I posted at the top of Chapter 1. Please, please, please click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675457/chapters/59629681) to go back and see it!


	24. Christmastime Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec keep exploring their relationship while in the Christmas season. A little bit of domesticity, fun at the club, trying new things in the bedroom, a visit to the children's hospital, a much needed conversation with Max, and some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just start by telling you all how truly sorry I am that this chapter has taken so long. The last 2 weeks have been really crazy with family and work and a little shake in my confidence and I just couldn't find my way to the headspace needed to do this story the justice it needs. But I am really happy with how the chapter has turned out and I thank you all for your tremendous patience and support as we continue on this journey together.
> 
> 6.6k words coming at you this time.

“Biscuits and Brie, how can I help you?” Clary chirped over the speakerphone as she answered the call.

“Biscuit,” Magnus huffed out, grateful that he had reached Clary on his first attempt.

There was a slight pause before Clary responded. “Magnus?”

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but I’m desperate and I need your help.”

This time Clary sounded nervous when she answered. “Magnus, is everything okay?”

“I may be a little bit over-dramatic right now,” he realized as he thought about his last statement. “Let me rephrase and preface with it’s nothing life or death and the people we care about are fine.”

“Okay, so how can I help?”

“I have a Christmas party for my staff in one week and my caterer just backed out. I’m sure this time of year is crazy busy for you and if you can’t do it, I completely understand. But I’ll pay triple whatever your rate is if there is any way you can help.”

“Oh, Magnus, that sucks.” Magnus listened as Clary deftly switched back into business mode. “What day is the party and how many people are we talking about?”

“Next Thursday. The, uh, nineteenth,” he answered, crossing his fingers that by some miracle, she wouldn’t be booked solid. But they had to be, this close to Christmas and with such short notice. Magnus had seen their plethora of glowing reviews after the few things he had sampled at the game night. If he had been thinking forward he should have booked her right then for this party. “There’s twenty on my staff, plus significant others. So, thirty?”

“Okay, just give me a second to pull up my calendar.” Magnus began pacing again as he listened to Clary typing on the other side of the line. “Okay, we do have another event that day.”

“Shit.” Magnus slumped onto his couch. He was quickly running out of options and absolutely hated that something so completely out of his control was going to make it look like he didn’t care about his staff when that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“No, that might work in our favor,” Clary explained. “We do this event every year and it’s a piece of cake. Sorry, don’t mind the food pun. My mom and the rest of our servers can totally handle it. If we just add thirty people, and actually, I’m going to make it forty just to be safe, to our count for food, it won’t take much longer to make everything and I can handle your event by myself. Would that work? Do you need to see the menu before deciding?”

“Biscuit,” Magnus breathed out in a sigh of relief. “You can serve whatever you want and I’m sure it will be amazing. You are saving my staff from grocery store vegetable platters. I trust you completely.”

Clary chuckled. “Thanks, Magnus. That means a lot. Oh, before I forget, did you have an allergy list that you gave to your other caterer?”

“Yes, I can email it to you right now.” Magnus stood and walked over to his computer to find the file.

“Perfect. Oh, and our regular rate is completely fine. We already charge extra in December. Really, I should be giving you a WAGs discount.”

Magnus tried not to react bitterly to the term he was already familiar with for the Wives And Girlfriends of sports players. “Yeah, not so sure I qualify for that one, dear.”

“Oh dang it, Magnus, I’m sorry,” Clary apologized. Magnus knew she probably hadn’t thought too closely about what she had said. “I forgot about what it stands for. It’s not an inclusive term at all, is it? I wasn’t even thinking about that. Well, you’re one of us, regardless.”

“Thank you for that, dear.”

* * *

When Alec had finished his Saturday workout and practice with the team, he quickly showered, changed, and headed to Pandemonium, picking up the dinner Magnus had ordered for them on his way. Magnus let him in through the back so he wouldn’t have to go through security this time and they enjoyed their dinner together in Magnus’ office. After spending some time out on the dance floor, they returned to the office, Magnus to the work at his desk, and Alec to the couch to look over his progress notes from his coaches and trainers.

A few times throughout the evening, Ragnor walked into the office to talk something through with Magnus, or to get change from the safe, or to grab the schedule of availability for their staff when one of their bartenders called in sick. Never disruptive but ever present.

Magnus took a moment to look away from his list of orders for the coming week and his eyes settled on Alexander. “You don’t have to stick around my office,” he reminded. “You know you’re welcome to hang out at my house. I’m sure Chairman Meow wouldn’t mind the cuddle time.”

“Your place is nice and all,” Alec answered. “Especially with all the Christmas decorations. But this couch is just as comfortable as the ones at your house and you’re here. I like being able to be where you are. Unless, am I being distracting?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus smirked laying his arms out on his desk. “Every time I look up and see you, I’m reminded of the last time you were in here and I have this uncontrollable urge to get my mouth on you.”

Alec hummed and tossed his papers onto the floor, picking up on Magnus’ shift in mood. “It doesn’t seem all that uncontrollable of an urge from where I’m sitting.”

Magnus smirked as he stood up and sauntered over to the couch. When he got in front of Alec he leaned forward to pull Alec’s legs off the cushions and dropped his feet back to the floor. Alec watched as Magnus sank to his knees in front of him. He leaned forward and craned his neck down until their lips met.

As they fell into an easy rhythm of lips and tongues, Alec felt himself being pulled to the edge of the couch by his jeans. He spread his legs on either side of Magnus giving him ample room to begin unfastening his pants.

“So, how about it?” Magnus murmured between kisses along Alec’s jaw. “You going to let me have a taste of your lollypop?” He punctuated the question with a long lick along Alec’s neck, but then Alec was jerking away from him.

“Lollypop?” he asked as his eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

Magnus chuckled at the response. “Not a fan?”

“Decidedly not,” Alec answered even as he lifted his hips to accommodate Magnus adjusting his pants so they were loose enough for him to pull out his cock that was still hardening, despite Magnus’ teasing tone. He groaned as Magnus’ warm hand and cold rings made contact.

“But it tastes so yummy,” Magnus argued before swiping a teasing lick to the side of Alec’s cock. “And is so perfect for sucking.”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Still no.”

“Okay. How about Magic Johnson?” Magnus hummed to himself between soft kisses and light strokes.

“Wrong sport.” Alec groaned in frustration. “Would you mind focusing on the task at hand?”

“But I am, Darling,” Magnus purred. “I take naming your dick very,” another soft lick, “very,” and another, “seriously.”

Alec leaned back until his neck was supported by the back of the couch making him almost horizontal. He wasn’t sure how much more teasing he was going to be able to take.

Magnus looked up from his position on the floor to watch Alexander arch up to his touches. He was continuously captivated by how responsive Alexander’s body was to his actions. He made sure to be very thorough even as he continued to make more and more absurd suggestions. “Rumpleforskin?”

“Are you _trying_ to kill the mood?”

“As your as yet to be named dick can attest to, I’m fairly confident the mood is anything but dead.” But to make sure it stayed that way, Magnus finally brought his lips to the head and surrounded it in the wet heat of his mouth. After moving halfway down the shaft, he pulled back up and off. “How about sex pistol?”

“Magnus,” Alec growled in warning. His fingers made their way into Magus’ hair and he applied the smallest amount of pressure to guide Magnus’ mouth back to where he needed it so desperately. That seemed to do the trick and he loosened his grip when Magnus finally began to move up and down his cock.

“Oh, I think I’ve finally got it,” Magnus declared as he took advantage of Alec’s loosened grip and pulled off of Alec once again, looking up at him with a self-satisfied smirk. “Champion.”

Alec was finally at the end of his rope and thought that his warning had been clear enough. He was in such a frenzied state and he could only think that Magnus had to be goading him. His hands tightened in Magnus’ hair once again and he pushed Magnus’ mouth down his cock until he could feel the back of Magnus’ throat. Alec briefly thought maybe he had gone too far with his move but Magnus moaned around his cock as he took him in even further. Shivers ran up his spine and the thought went right back out of his head.

Alec sank into the couch as he basked in Magnus using his mouth expertly but he made sure to keep his grip on Magnus’ hair tight, ensuring that he didn’t stop again. His brain kicked back into gear as somewhere in the distance he recognized the sound of knocking. Someone was knocking on Magnus’ office door. And that’s when Alec remembered that not so long ago Ragnor had been walking in and out of the office freely. “Magnus,” Alec murmured. Then more urgently as he pulled his unbothered boyfriend away from his cock, “Magnus, the door’s not locked.”

Finally, Magnus was moving to action, jumping off his knees and wiping at his mouth just in time to catch the door as it started to open. Luckily for both of them, the door opened toward the other side of the room. Magnus stood in the opening of the door, not letting it open any further, leaving his employee standing in the hallway. Alec stood and put himself away as he listened to Magnus tell the employee that he would be out to deal with the situation in a few minutes. Magnus finally closed the door and sank back against it. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, I think you were right about me waiting at your place,” Alec chuckled.

“Hey, you know how we get,” Magnus defended as he stepped close to Alec, wrapping his hands around his waist before giving him a chaste kiss. “I’ll make it up to you as soon as I get home.”

* * *

Magnus woke with his forehead pressed into Alexander’s neck and his chest pressed hard against Alexander’s back. Magnus squeezed Alexander closer and breathed him in.

“G’morning,” Alec greeted, voice husky from sleep. He reached for Magnus’ hands that were spread over his chest and threaded his fingers through them so he could pull Magnus against him as much as physically possible. This included having the added benefit of feeling Magnus’ half-hard cock rub against his ass. He hummed in contentment. “Is today the day?” he asked as he rolled his hips.

“What day would that be, Darling?” Magnus asked, amusement obvious in his tone as he grazed his teeth against the spot on the back of Alexander’s neck that he knew drove him crazy. He was quickly rewarded with more delicious squirming against him. He thrust forward lazily as his cock nestled easily in the cleft of Alexander’s ass.

“Are you going to fuck me this morning?” Alec questioned, not quite in the mood to be coy with Magnus amidst his nervousness and excitement. He let go of Magnus’ hands and twisted around so they could see each other better, smiling to himself when he caught Magnus’ whine at being separated, even if only momentarily.

“I want us to take it slow, but yes, I was thinking that we could do that today.” Magnus wasn’t sure he could admit it out loud, but he was nervous too. He had never actually been anyone’s first before and wanted to be careful. “Have you used anything besides your fingers or the toy I found?”

Alec sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head. “Those have always been enough, so I never tried anything more.”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed the hesitation away from Alexander’s face. “That’s fine. I have a dildo that is somewhere between the size of your vibrator and me that I’d like to try first if that’s okay?” When Alec nodded, Magnus slid out of the bed and moved to open his dresser drawer to find the toy and lube, returning to the bed shortly with both.

The room was quiet as Alec spread his legs for Magnus to kneel underneath him on the bed. Alec tried to relax as much as possible, knowing that any kind of tension would hinder the experience. Magnus took his time getting them ready, running his hands gently against Alec’s thighs and stomach. After second-guessing himself, he realized that he wanted Alec to be as aroused as possible before getting to the actual penetration, so he abandoned the toy and crawled up Alec’s body.

“What’s wrong?” Alec was able to ask just before his mouth was covered by Magnus’.

Magnus broke them apart just long enough to whisper, “Nothing.” He lay his body on top of Alexander and let his hands come up to Alexander’s neck and hair. When he felt hands slide along his upper and lower back he pulled away from Alexander’s lips. “I just thought I’d wake you and the Champion up a bit more to help get us started.”

Alec chuckled against Magnus’ lips. “I guess I should be grateful that’s the one that’s going to stick, shouldn’t I?”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hummed, grinning into their next kiss. He let his knees open and fall to either side of Alexander’s thighs so that he could lift himself a bit and to give them both more access to each other’s bodies. It also had the effect of pressing their hips together more snuggly and he sighed as Alexander arched his back to grind into him further. “I’ve had a chance to think about it more since last night. This way, I can talk about your dick in public and no one will be the wiser. I can ask you, ‘How’s my favorite Champion?’ in front of, say, Jace, and he’ll just think I’m talking about you.” Magnus let his hand snake down Alexander’s body until he had a hold on his cock. “But you and I will know what I’m actually referring to.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathed as he blushed just at the thought of Magnus talking about his cock in public. But with Magnus’ hand currently surrounding him, there was no way he could hide the arousal that came with the thought.

“You like that?” Magnus purred as he began to trail kisses down Alexander’s body. “I could talk about how badly I’d like to kiss my Champion, that I want him pressed up against me, that I want to get my hands on him.” He kissed along the red patches of heated skin at the top of Alexander’s chest as he stroked at a teasing pace. “Though I would probably give it away if I said I wanted him in my mouth.” He licked at one of Alexander’s nipples as he continued his slow path down his body.

Alec groaned. “I don’t care what you say, as long as you follow through.” They both knew that wasn’t entirely true, that Alec wouldn’t be okay with Magnus saying _anything_ in public, but these were things spoken in the heat of the moment that never held any weight outside of this time.

But Magnus took this as a clear indication of how aroused Alexander was becoming. He reached up to grab a pillow, tucked it under Alexander’s lower back, and leaned in to continue his path until he had his mouth around Alexander’s cock as promised.

As Alec moaned above, he felt Magnus’ fingers kneading his ass and one finger press gently against his rim. But he wasn’t pressing in yet, just against. He whimpered impatiently until Magnus acknowledged him.

“I’ve got you. Are you ready?” When Magnus watched Alec nod enthusiastically, he grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally covered his fingers. The first finger slipped in without much trouble and he took his time moving it in, out, and around before adding the second. They continued at a slow pace but by the time he was inserting a third finger he noticed Alexander seemed to be extremely focused on his breathing. “Alexander, do you need to stop? How are you doing?”

Alec shifted slightly beneath Magnus. “I don’t know. It’s supposed to feel better eventually, right?”

“What do you mean by better?” Magnus asked, stopping all movements. ”Are you in pain?”

“Not exactly,” Alec grimaced. “Just kinda uncomfortable. But we can keep going.”

“We don’t have to continue just because we’ve already started,” Magnus tried to explain but Alexander continued to insist that they keep going. Magnus began to feel apprehensive but trusted that Alexander would tell him to stop if he needed to. He picked up the dildo and spread more lube.

“I’m ready,” Alec assured. Sure, at three fingers, it hadn’t felt particularly good, but he knew that was to be expected and that he’d just need to wait it out until the discomfort subsided. What he wasn’t expecting is that with the dildo, the discomfort would only increase. He could tell that Magnus was being as careful and gentle as he could but it was so much more than he had thought it would be and it was becoming too much. “Wait,” he finally spoke up, the dildo only half inside him. “Stop. Please.”

Magnus stopped, carefully pulled the toy out, and rested his hands on Alexander’s thighs, massaging in small circles. “What can I do? Do you want to try something smaller? A different position?”

“Sorry,” Alec sighed, “I think I need a break.” He reached out for Magnus’ arm to pull him up the bed. Magnus grabbed the towel they had set to the side and wiped his hands, then lay down on his side next to Alec. Alec was staring at Magnus’ collarbone, not quite able to look at his face.

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Magnus comforted, moving Alec’s face so he could look him in the eyes.

Alec shifted under Magnus’ gaze, still feeling awkward at the now empty feeling he was experiencing. “But it feels so good when I’m inside you. I want to be able to give you that too.”

“Hey, it feels just as amazing for me when you’re inside of me.” Magnus shifted closer and kissed Alec. “But it’s not going to feel like that for everyone. And we don’t have to do _everything_. I promise I am satisfied in our sex life.”

“You don’t feel like anything is missing if we don’t?” Alec felt a war battling within himself. On the one hand, he knew that Magnus never wanted to hurt him and always made sure that whatever they did was enjoyable to both of them. On the other hand, he was feeling wholly inadequate. Finally, Magnus was going to realize that he wasn’t enough. He couldn’t keep up.

Magnus smiled softly and kissed him again. “Darling, you already know two ways to get me off without even touching my dick. When I say I’m satisfied, I mean I am completely _satisfied._ Every time. We don’t ever have to try again, but if you want to, we can practice and try another time. There are smaller things we can start with and rimming, which I’m realizing in hindsight I probably should have started with this time.”

“I’ll think about it.” Alec reached out and placed his hand on Magnus’ hip. “Can I, um, do anything for you now?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Magnus answered, pulling him in closer. “I tend to stop being turned on when my boyfriend is in non-pleasurable pain. I’m perfectly content cuddling the morning away.”

* * *

Alec, Jace, Andrew Underhill, and John Monteverde showed up at the UCSF Children’s Hospital promptly at three in the afternoon as arranged with Cat. She had made sure that she would be coming off of her shift so that she could usher the men around and make sure that they were staying out of the way of any necessary work that needed to be done around them. Magnus may have arrived a bit early so he could go around and start hyping the special visitors to the kids. He may have also been hoping that his boyfriend would show up in his uniform. He was not at all disappointed.

“Forget the Santa costume,” Catarina breathed as she moved in next to Magnus across the open playroom from the rest of the group. “How do you let him wear anything other than that uniform?”

“Careful dear,” Magnus chuckled. “If you thirst after my boyfriend much more, I will feel obligated to report it to _your_ boyfriend.”

“Are you actually starting to get protective of your Alexander?” Catarina bumped her shoulder against Magnus’.

“Maybe,” Magnus surrendered. “But if little Esther over there keeps batting her lashes at him I may need to have words with her.”

Catarina laughed. “Magnus, she’s twelve and has a broken leg. Even I wouldn’t choose you as the winner of that battle.”

Even though most of the team hadn’t been able to come, it warmed Magnus’ heart that they all had taken time to sign the baseballs and Giants’ swag that Andrew and John were currently handing out to the kids. In the next moment, Alec turned to chance a glance toward Magnus and shot him a wink when their eyes met. Magnus entirely forgot his conversation with Catarina.

“Magnus,” Alec called out in the next moment. “Can you come take some pictures for us?” Magnus watched aghast as Alec lifted Esther into his arms and she squealed in delight.

“Oh, it’s on, girlie,” Magnus muttered, ignoring the peels of laughter coming from his friend behind him.

When the pictures were done, Magnus gave Esther her phone back and took hold of Alexander’s arm. He pulled him over to where Catarina was and asked her softly, “Is now a good time to see Rafe?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “He’s been doing well this afternoon. In good spirits and recovering like a champ to the most recent round of treatment.”

Magnus placed his other hand on Catarina’s arm. “Perfect. Thanks.” He turned back to Alexander and beckoned him through multiple hallways.

“Magnus, where are we going?” Alec chuckled. “This isn’t Grey’s Anatomy. You can’t just pull me into a random on-call room to get frisky.”

“Mind out of the gutter, Darling. I have someone special I want you to meet.”

Alec pulled up short. “Wait, did that sign say this is the cancer wing? Weren’t all of us going to come down here in a little bit?”

“Yes, but I wanted you to have some one-on-one time with this patient.” Magnus stopped in front of a doorway and lowered his voice. “This is Rafe’s room. I found out recently that he’s been a particularly large fan of a certain attractive baseball player for quite some time.”

“Oh,” Alec responded. “Shouldn’t we go back and get Jace then?”

“Careful,” Magnus chided before leaning up to kiss Alec on the cheek. “Self-deprecation doesn’t look good on you.”

Alec smirked at Magnus calling him out. “I’m pretty sure you think everything looks good on me.”

Magnus chuckled. “Stop it. Or I really will need to pull you into an on-call room.”

“You know I can hear you guys, right?” a confident voice called from inside the room. Alec shrank back and Magnus laughed out loud.

“Well, you heard the kid,” Magnus prompted while ushering Alec forward into the room. “Alexander, I’d like you to meet Rafe. Rafe, I’m sure the man next to me needs no further introduction.”

Alec stepped forward and reached out his hand to shake the teen’s hand. He tried not to think about the fact that the grinning boy in front of him obviously had no hair underneath the Giants cap he was wearing and was missing eyebrows and eyelashes as well. “Hi, Rafe. I hear that you are something of a fan of mine.”

“It’s such an honor to meet you Mr. Lightwood,” Rafe responded. Magnus tried to hide his snort of amusement at the formality in Alec’s shirt but to little success.

“Please, Alec is fine,” Alec assured. That was when he noticed the baseball that the boy was nervously rolling back and forth between his hands. “Whatcha got there?”

“Oh, I know this one,” Magnus chimed in. “ _That_ is a baseball.” Alec and Rafe rolled their eyes simultaneously. Magnus lifted his hands in surrender “Fine, fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

Rafe lifted the ball gingerly in his hand. “I’ve actually been following you since you were in the Minors,” he confessed. “My foster home took me and the other kids to the all-star game when you were on the San Jose team. I caught this as a foul ball. Then your next hit was a homer.”

“Wait, I think I remember that play,” Alec recalled. “It was near the end of the game, right? I was so determined to get on base that I was swinging at anything even close to the strike zone. I think I hit four or five fouls in a row.” He chuckled when he saw Magnus’ incredulous look next to him. “But this one,” he took the offered ball out of Rafe’s hand and rolled it comfortably in his hands. “As soon as I got a piece of it, I watched it head toward this group of young kids and I was so nervous it was going to hurt someone. Then I saw this kid with bright orange streaks in his hair reach up out of nowhere and catch it right before it reached one of the smaller kids. Was that you?”

At the mention of his hair, Rafe self-consciously reached up and pressed his hat further onto his head. Alec looked to Magnus nervously, but Magnus patted his arm to reassure him to just give Rafe a minute. “Yeah, that was me. And my foster brother, Max.”

“Hey, I have a brother named Max too. That was a fantastic catch, man,” Alec returned. “You’ve got some serious skills.”

Rafe looked up, eyes wide at the compliment. “Really?” Alec nodded. “Do you think, um... Would you mind,” Rafe looked at Magnus as he became flustered from the complement and nervous to ask his question. When Magnus smiled warmly and nodded, he mustered his courage and continued. “Could you sign the ball?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Alec agreed immediately, pulling out a pen and signing it as if it was the only ball he’d ever been asked to sign. “And actually, Rafe, I was wondering. I have this rookie card I’ve been holding onto for a little while. Would you be interested in keeping it in good condition for me?” Alec pulled his rookie card out of his pocket and handed it to the speechless teen.

“No shit?” Rafe responded. His look quickly turned sheepish as he realized the word that had slipped out. “Oh, sorry.” Magnus and Alec both laughed as they reassured him that they wouldn’t tell anyone about the slip. Magnus looked up and noticed Catarina watching them from the doorway.

“I’ll give you guys a few more minutes,” he said as he motioned to the doorway. “I’ll just be in the hallway.” Magnus stood up and he and Catarina moved further away until the sounds of Alexander and Rafe chatting were mostly muffled.

Catarina stood and stared at her friend and the goofy grin plastered across his face as he leaned himself against the wall behind him. “How you doing there?”

“I am falling head over heels for that man, Cat,” Magnus admitted softly with a sigh.

“I know,” she responded warmly. “I’ve been wondering when you’d be able to admit it.” She paused in thought before asking, “Do you think you’re ready for the L word?”

Magnus took his time before answering. He’d admit to Catarina that the thought had crossed his mind more than once in the past few weeks but always as a question, a maybe, never a certainty. “I don’t know. It’s barely been three months still. Have you and Ragnor said it?” They _had_ started dating around the same time.

“Don’t compare to us,” Catarina answered diplomatically. “Every relationship is different. Besides, Ragnor and I have been building up for quite some time from our long-standing friendship. You’re still learning so much about Alec. I didn’t mean it to sound like I was rushing you. Take the time you need. I just want to be sure you’re letting your heart be open for the possibility.”

“As much as I possibly can,” Magnus confirmed.

* * *

“Biscuit,” Magnus exclaimed as Clary was finishing the last touches on the back up serving trays in the kitchen. “You are an angel and a godsend. I am hearing rave reviews out there.”

Clary giggled. “Magnus, I told you that you could stop thanking me. It was absolutely no trouble and it was my pleasure to help out.” She stepped back to pull off her gloves and reclip a piece of unruly red hair that had escaped its previous bobby pin then leaned against the counter. “Besides, I’ve been meaning to reach out to you anyway. We significant others need to stick together. But these holidays really take a lot out of me so I haven’t had the chance. I’m looking forward to January which I both love and loathe. I finally get a bit of a break and then Jace is barely reachable.”

“Okay, can I ask how that works for you guys?” Magnus leaned against the opposite counter, grabbed a puff pastry off the tray next to him, and popped it into his mouth. He moaned as the buttery smoothness of warmed brie mixed with the sweetened tartness of freshly cooked cranberry hit his tastebuds. “Holy shit, that’s fantastic.”

“Try this one,” Clary grinned as she lifted a tray of arancini toward him. “Deep-fried risotto balls,” she explained when Magnus arched an eyebrow. His eyes fluttered closed as his teeth sank through the crispy outside to the gooey cheesiness inside. Clary set the tray back down and considered Magnus’ question. “We got together last December. Jace was a guest at a Christmas gig I was working. So for two weeks he was pretty aggressively pursuing me and then he almost dropped off the map. When he finally reached out he had to do some heavy convincing that he hadn’t been ghosting me.”

Magnus chuckled and wondered how much of Jace’s facade had dropped for that conversation. “And you believed him, I take it?”

“Yes,” Clary confirmed. “I mean, not right away. The man did have quite the reputation. But he was always utterly exhausted when I was able to see him and he put in quite an effort to make time, even if it wasn’t much. Some great massages came out of it too after a couple of his more grueling training sessions.” Clary gave Magnus a conspiratorial smirk as Magnus understood her full meaning. Now _there_ was an idea.

“Spring Training was a little easier even though he was in a different state,” she continued. “We had a lot of phone calls and I flew out after their first week and then again before their last week. I felt a little bad for Alec though. We may have kicked him out of their shared apartment once or twice.”

Magnus hummed in thought. “So what I’m hearing is that you might want to make it up to him this year.”

Clary giggled again and nodded her head. “That only seems fair. Where’s Alec tonight? I’m kind of surprised he’s not here since you said significant others were coming to this thing.”

“I didn’t want him to feel rushed to come out after his practice and really there isn’t much for him to enjoy, besides your amazing food.” Magnus punctuated his statement by grabbing another appetizer. “I think I’m a good boss, but for these kinds of things, I find it’s usually best if I make myself scarce so they can actually enjoy themselves around each other. So that would make it awkward for Alexander being the boss’ boyfriend.” Magnus watched Clary nod in understanding. “But I’ll head over to his place as soon as we wrap things up here.”

“Oh, okay, that makes more sense. Well, I should probably go back to focusing on what you’re paying me for and see how the food is going out there. You sure you wanna keep hiding in here?”

“Yep,” Magnus declared as he grabbed a candy cane macaron before its tray glided out the door.

* * *

Max walked into the kitchen where Alec was pulling their dinner out of the oven. He ignored Alec’s glare as he pulled out two beers from the refrigerator, opened one for himself, and took a swig.

Once the food was safely deposited onto the stovetop, Alec turned to face his brother. “How did finals go?”

“Fine,” Max answered, shrugging his shoulders. “Not my best, but still well above passing.”

“I guess we’ve been having a bit of drama recently.” Alec grabbed some plates and began serving up the food. “Probably hasn’t helped with your concentration.”

Max huffed as if that was the overstatement of the year. “Yeah, not so much.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

They sat in companionable silence as they ate their dinner, sometimes bringing up other topics but none of them seemed to last very long. “Look, if you don’t want to talk to me about what’s going on with mom, I totally get it. But it’s always been the three of us and that hasn’t changed. Izzy and I can both promise you that it never will. But this is something that even I am only beginning to realize that we’re all going to be processing differently.”

Alec watched Max with trained eyes. He could tell that Max was fighting an internal struggle between pushing everything down and letting it bubble up to the surface. “I don’t understand how you both are so ready to forgive her. Was she really all that great before she left?”

Alec took a sip of his beer and considered the question. “She had her moments, but no. She’s human. Always has been. And just so you know, I’m nowhere near ready to forgive her. But Izzy’s really hopeful to be able to maybe experience something she’s always wanted. Something that we can’t give her no matter how much we may want to. I can’t make her decisions for her. All I can do is support her and be here to catch her if mom lets her down. But I pray that she doesn’t.” Alec studied Max carefully before asking his next questions. “Should we have told you more about mom? Would that have helped?”

Max simply shrugged. “I don’t know that it would have mattered.”

Alec sighed. “Well Iz and I are here and we just want you to know that if you want to talk about her, we’re open to that. Ask us whatever you want and we’ll do our best to answer. But if you’d rather us not talk about her around you, we can do that too. Just promise me you’ll talk to someone?”

It was at that moment they heard the front door shut and they both turned to watch Magnus walk down the hallway toward them.

“Maxwell,” Magnus exclaimed. “So good to see you. We having a guys’ night in?” He set a bag down on the counter as Max stood up so they could clasp their hands together and pull each other in for a quick hug.

“That depends,” Max chuckled. “I just came over for some dinner with Alec, but whatcha got in the bag?”

Magnus made his way around the kitchen island to greet Alec with a kiss on the cheek before pulling up to the refrigerator. “Treats from the club’s holiday party courtesy of Biscuits and Brie,” he answered. “Anyone need a drink refill?”

“Perfect,” Max replied, rubbing his hands together. “While Alec’s dinner was entirely edible and healthy, there wasn’t a whole lot of flavor in it. Sorry, bro. Clary’s stuff is gonna be goat. Oh, and I’ll take another beer.”

Magnus looked over at Alec behind Max and mouthed the word “goat?” at him in question. Alec just shrugged his shoulders. Something was definitely lost in translation in their nine and a half year age difference. “You can have one more beer,” Alec conceded. “But you’re crashing in the guest room.”

Magnus pulled out three beers and handed them out while kicking the refrigerator door closed with his foot. Max was already rifling through the bag, removing different takeaway containers. “I had to pull these aside before the end of the night or there would have been nothing left. Clary really outdid herself.”

“So the party was good?” Alec asked. He reached out his arm when Magnus approached and he sank into Alec’s side next to the barstool where he was seated, slotting themselves together seamlessly.

“Fantastic,” Magnus confirmed. “I think everyone had a lot of fun. So what were you boys talking about when I got here? Girls? Guys? Sports? School?”

Alec glanced at Max, letting him lead as much as he was comfortable. “Our mom,” Max answered.

“Ah.” Magnus made sure to keep his face neutral and took a sip of his beer.

“I just don’t get any of it. I don’t get why she left. I don’t get why she’s back. I don’t get why I should forgive her.”

“Yeah, I can imagine you’re not having an easy time right now for sure,” Magnus contributed diplomatically. In an attempt to keep the conversation from getting too heavy he reached forward and grabbed one of the appetizers he particularly enjoyed. “Alexander, I know you’re on a somewhat strict diet, but please try just one of these. I think they may have changed my life.”

Alec recognized the arancini easily enough and knew that it would be worth every bite, so he took the proffered snack without argument. He silently thanked Magnus for his ease at joining the conversation and letting Max drive it.

“You can totally tell me to fuck off,” Magnus continued turning back to Max, “but I just want you to know that whatever you’re feeling or not feeling is totally legitimate. There’s no set amount of time that is the appropriate amount of time to process and if you ever want to talk about _anything_ , I can always make myself available for a Lightwood.”

Alec squeezed Magnus tighter against him. He felt his heart clench as he watched Max respond with a simple “thank you” and a soft smile. And it was in that moment he realized a very important fact.

He, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, was in love with Magnus Bane.


	25. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve with the Fearless Foursome, Christmas Day with the siblings, then Disneyland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I found out that due to new COVID related restrictions in my area, I probably will not be able to go home for Christmas this year. So I poured my feelings into this chapter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> 6.4k words this time.

Magnus and Alec decided to celebrate Christmas together at Magnus’ house, having Raphael, Ragnor, and Catarina over on Christmas Eve and Izzy and Max on Christmas Day, so they could spend as much time together as they could before the new year.

Magnus made sure that Alec knew that presents were not allowed with the Fearless Foursome. They had made a pact years ago that in place of presents to each other they would each make a donation to the charity of their choice and it had to be a charity that none of them were already affiliated with.

Alec told Magnus that he didn’t need to get gifts for his siblings but that, knowing them, they would probably get him something.

* * *

Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina showed up mid-day on Christmas Eve with food and beverages. The plan was to snack the afternoon away while having a Christmas movie marathon where each of them picked one for a total of five movies.

Catarina picked Frozen and Alec and Raphael bonded over snide comments throughout regarding how much they both detested it.

Ragnor picked the original Miracle on 34th Street and Magnus gave him a hard time for not picking the newer version that was in color and starred the girl who played Matilda.

When it was Magnus’ turn he declared, “I will always love White Christmas.”

“Did you know there was another movie with Bing Crosby that came out twelve years before that the song White Christmas was actually written for called Holiday Inn?” Alec chimed in after Magnus’ declaration.

Alec watched Magnus flit his eyes toward Catarina who shook her head minutely. “Yeah,” Magnus answered, partly flat and only a second later than would normally be expected. Anyone else not in that room would have missed it, but, of course, Alec caught it. “Fred Astaire’s dancing in that one is wonderful.”

“Okay,” Alec responded, stretching out the word. “I obviously just missed something. Is there something wrong with that movie?”

“Don’t worry about it, Alec,” Ragnor replied. Raphael stood up and walked into the kitchen, presumably to get more snacks. Or to have fewer people in the room for whatever came next.

Alec frowned. Something was going on. And by the silent conversation he could see Magnus still having with Cat, it was something beyond just an inside group thing. “I’m okay if someone doesn’t like the movie. I went on and on about my distaste for Frozen. I can take it as much as I can dish it.” Still looks of uncertainty. “Cat?”

Cat sighed as if resigned to the conversation that was about to follow. “So there’s this scene where some of the characters do ‘blackface’.”

Alec waited for more, but no one seemed to say anything further. “Wasn’t that a common thing to do back then?” he asked, aware that he should tread carefully. ”And it wasn’t like they were taking opportunities from African-Americans in that case. They were using it as a means of disguise, right? But I mean, I totally get why ‘blackface’ is absolutely not okay now.” More silence. “What? What am I not getting?” Alec was beginning to think that maybe he didn’t understand this at all. Alec hated being ignorant, one of his biggest fears was that he might do or say something without all of the information to make the best judgments.

“I’m going to skip over the fact that even as a disguise it shouldn’t have been an acceptable thing to do at all,” Cat responded. ”And it’s such a bigger conversation whether we should or shouldn’t destroy the history that has brought us to today. I mostly agree that you’re right that we shouldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen. But there’s something that happened before that scene that affected me very personally.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and Alec understood that whatever came next was vitally important. He nodded his head, hoping to convey that he was listening in earnest. “When Bing Crosby’s character suggests the ‘blackface’, do you know what the woman said?”

Alec sat for a moment and tried to remember. It had been a few years since he had last watched the movie. “I guess I just remember her being disappointed?”

“She says, ‘I’ve been dreaming how pretty I was going to look tonight. Well, here is my punishment for thinking so well of myself’.” At that point, Cat stopped and sniffled and Alec could see the shininess in her eyes. He also took in the fact that she seemed to know those lines by heart. “In two lines,” she finally continued, “that movie explicitly told everyone that black girls like me are _never_ pretty.”

Alec dropped his head as his heart broke. He felt shame for not understanding this the moment he had watched the movie. He could never be able to count how many slurs and derogatory things he’d seen and heard growing up and even still now in tv and movies toward gay people. But this he missed because it hadn’t applied to him. In one moment, the world felt so much bigger and infinitely smaller to Alec. “Thank you, Cat, for sharing that with me. I’m sorry I didn’t get it sooner.”

Alec reached out his free hand tentatively to give Cat’s hand a small squeeze, trying to communicate even a fraction of his sorrow for this and any other instances where she may have been told she wasn’t beautiful simply because of the color of her skin. When Cat took it, they both smiled softly at each other. “If it means anything at all,” Alec continued. “I think you are damn beautiful.”

“Here, here,” Ragnor cheered, squeezing Cat closer into his side. Cat chuckled, returning to the present day and leave the memory back in the past.

Raphael had also come back out of the kitchen and bent down from behind Cat to kiss her on the cheek. “Gorgeous,” he agreed. “If I could, I’d have you star in anything I ever act in for the rest of my life.”

“And please,” Alec added, “don’t ever hesitate to let me know if I am being ignorant of something.”

“Well, in that case-”

“- Raph, don’t even think about it.” Magnus reprimanded good-naturedly before Raphael could say anything further.

Raphael shrugged his shoulders as he dropped into the chair he had previously been occupying.

“I guess I set myself up for that,” Alec chuckled.

After watching Magnus’ choice of White Christmas, Raphael, interestingly enough, chose The Polar Express and Magnus made everyone hot chocolate to enjoy while they watched.

Alec was the last one to choose since he was the newest member of the group. At the beginning of the day he had planned on picking Holiday Inn, but now that was obviously off the table. He had spent the first half of the last movie trying to think up a new choice and the second half distracted by Magnus as he cuddled and adjusted himself in Alec’s lap to the point that Alec decided Magnus was squirming like that on purpose. So he gave up for the moment and cuddled his boyfriend right back.

When they all looked at Alec expectantly, he tried not to let his nervousness show. He was feeling a bit more pressure to pick something good. Intellectually, he knew that most any other choice would probably be fine and his original choice was simply one unfortunate one in the batch, but that didn’t stop the pressure he was now placing on himself. So with a tentative voice, he finally spoke up. “The Grinch?”

Magnus turned from his place in Alec’s lap and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Great choice, Darling,” he assured. Alec relaxed back into the couch and the rest of their evening commenced without incident.

* * *

Alec woke on Christmas morning in an otherwise empty bed. He realized quickly that the mass his arm was curled around was Magnus’ pillow rather than the man himself. When he pressed his arm further across the bed all he found was air and bedsheets. With a groan, Alec pushed his torso off the bed and blinked across Magnus’ bedroom, but could not find any trace of his boyfriend. He tried not to whine at the inconvenience of now having to track down his boyfriend.

“Magnus?” he called out softly to the room. No answer. He shivered as the warmth of the bed slipped away from him and he got up to search for Magnus. On his way out the door, he pulled on the new black silk robe that Magnus had given him after the others had left the night before and tied it loosely around his waist.

The house was still mostly dark as the sun had not quite risen, but Alec noticed the lights from the Christmas tree were spilling out from the living room. So he padded his way in that direction. When he reached the end of the hall where it opened into the living room, his eyes landed on Magnus, facing away from him, seemingly entranced by the tree’s lights.

What a Christmas vision Magnus was, standing in an off-white sweater three sizes too big. The neckline on the sweater was so wide that one side had slid down past Magnus’ shoulder. The bottom hem of the sweater ended just at the top of Magnus’ thighs. Alec pulled his bottom lip past his teeth and chewed on it as his eyes took in Magnus’ bare legs stretching out under the sweater. He always loved the caramel color of Magnus’ skin, but contrasted with the off-white sweater and under the soft white lights of the tree, his skin practically glowed. He stood, enamored, in his spot and watched Magnus take a sip from the mug with a large, scripted ‘A’ on it and only then noticed the second mug with the large, scripted ‘M’ sitting on the end table next to Magnus.

“G’morning, Darling,” Magnus breathed without turning.

Rather than answer, Alec stepped into the room further until he was standing just behind Magnus, the soft cotton of the sweater barely brushing against his chest where the robe wasn’t fully closed. He pressed a kiss against Magnus’ temple and smiled as Magnus leaned into it.

“Merry Christmas, Mags,” Alec greeted, letting his hands find their way to Magnus’ hips. “Watcha thinkin’ about?”

“Not much,” Magnus answered. “Just how different this Christmas is from years past.”

Alec hummed in response. “I never asked. Nothing with your father?”

“No,” Magnus replied before taking another sip from his mug. “We haven’t done any holidays since I moved up here. We hardly did them when I lived in L.A. either. He usually spends it on some tropical island somewhere. Something similar with Robert, I’d assume?”

Alec scoffed at the thought, grateful that his father hadn’t bothered to try any longer once he realized Alec would never follow the career path he had laid out for Alec. “Yeah. He usually finds some poor, unsuspecting cheerleader to keep him company.”

The conversation died out quickly with that topic and neither of them felt compelled to fill the silence with another. Magnus leaned down to pick up the second mug and passed it backward to Alec as they both stared at the tree. Alec sniffed the pleasing aroma of peppermint and chocolate and took a long sip from the still warm cup.

Alec found himself once again considering his ever more consuming thoughts that had begun circling in his mind about when he should tell Magnus that he loved him, that he was _in love_ with him. Now seemed like such a perfect moment. In the early Christmas morning softness, bathing in the lights of the tree, holding Magnus in a comfortable silence as they both contemplated their past lives and their possible futures.

But Alec hesitated. It wasn’t that he was afraid to tell Magnus how he felt. It wasn’t that he was afraid at all. He felt nothing but happiness and excitement whenever he thought about his feelings for Magnus. His hesitation was due to the fact that he was almost certain Magnus wasn’t ready to say the words himself. In many of their steps in their relationship so far, Alec noticed that he had been ready before Magnus while Magnus would subtly or not-so-subtly ask for them to slow down. Alec wanted to respect the pace that Magnus was setting and did his best to understand that Magnus’ history made him more cautious. So for now he would wait. He just prayed that he could keep himself from blurting it out in the middle of sex.

“You are going to put pants on before my siblings get here, aren’t you?” Alec asked only once both of their mugs had been emptied and the sun began to filter through the curtains.

Magnus chuckled and finally turned in Alec’s arms to face him. “I don’t know. I thought my body on display would be the best Christmas present of all.”

“You might be a little too right about that,” Alec groaned. “I’m pretty sure neither of them would mind one bit.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked, arching an eyebrow. “Maxwell plays for both teams? I mean, I had my suspicions, but wasn’t one hundred percent sure.”

“Shit,” Alec hissed. “I can’t believe I just outed my own brother.” Alec reflexively took a step backward, but Magnus stepped with him to remain in his arms.

“It’s alright,” Magnus assured. “I won’t say anything, and like I said, I already suspected.” Magnus could tell Alexander was beginning to beat himself up about his slip. He placed his hand on Alexander’s cheek and shifted his focus back on him. “Just tell him you told me and that it was an accident and that I won’t discuss it with anyone else. I’m sure he’ll understand.” He kept his hand pressed to Alec until Alec nodded in agreement.

“He’s just so laid back about it. I only found out a month ago but it seems like this is the way it’s always been. You should’ve heard the way he told us,” Alec huffed. “He’s already so confident in his identity.”

“You know you probably had something to do with that, right?” Magnus commented.

Alec looked at Magnus, not sure what he was implying. “How do you mean?”

“Well, for one, with how close you three are, there’s so much trust there. I’m sure he knows you two will always love him no matter what. We both know that makes a world of difference. But also, he had your example to follow. Amidst all the scrutiny from Robert and professional sports, you never wavered once you were ready to be who you’ve always been. That makes it easier for those who come after us.”

“I guess,” Alec mumbled humbly.

Magnus pushed himself onto his toes and planted a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. “Now let’s go get a bit more dressed before they arrive, hmm?”

When Alec put on a pair of red pajama pants covered in a bright pattern of Christmas lights, Magnus couldn’t hold back the comments of how much he liked them and how cute Alec looked in them.

They walked back out of the bedroom and down the hall to meet Izzy and Max as they arrived. Magnus’ eyes immediately fell to the pajama pants that they both were wearing that matched Alec’s. While he had definitely heard of this tradition in some families, Magnus had never witnessed it firsthand. He thought it was adorable and sweet and utterly perfect for the three siblings. But he couldn’t help feel just the smallest bit left out. He considered if he’d ever get Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina to wear matching pajamas with him. Catarina? Definitely. Ragnor? Maybe. Raphael?

“What do you think you're doing, Magnus?” Max called out, breaking Magnus out of his thoughts.

Magnus blinked toward the youngest Lightwood. “Hmm?”

“You are not in the proper Christmas attire,” Izzy clarified with a wide grin. In the next moment, there was a streak of color in the air and Magnus lifted his hands just in time to catch the ball of fabric flying toward his face. Not even sure which one of them had tossed it, he unfurled the ball to reveal a fourth set of matching pajama pants and looked up at Alec in delighted surprise.

Alec smiled sheepishly at Magnus. “Sorry. They made me promise to keep it a secret so they could witness the look on your face.”

“You all are very cruel for toying with my emotions like that,” Magnus admonished, albeit unconvincingly. “And you,” he pointed at Alec, “made me put on pants when this whole time we were going to go through this little charade.” Alec shrugged his shoulders and Magnus swatted at him playfully. “Put on some music while I go change.”

When Magnus returned, he found all three siblings seated on the floor. He had a split second thought to stand in the entryway and watch them from the outskirts as they laughed and tossed packages around and incited Chairman Meow to chase after a ribbon scrap, but instead, emboldened by his new cotton pajamas, he moved forward and joined the fray on the floor.

As if the pajamas weren’t enough of a present, the Lightwoods quickly showered Magnus with more gifts. Max was first, giving Magnus an Alec Lightwood bobblehead and making an only thinly veiled innuendo about bobbing heads. Magnus laughed and pushed right past the obvious bating. “I know right where this is going to go on my desk at the club. Thank you, Max.”

Izzy was next and explained her gift as Magnus opened the garment box. “You’re not truly official until you can wear your man’s jersey anytime he’s on the field. So I got you a cute one for that. The other one, I’m pretty sure Alec will never let you leave the house in.” Magnus unfolded a pink jersey with Alec’s number and last name on the back, humming appreciatively. Then he pulled out the official replica jersey in black with orange trim. He immediately noticed that it was potentially a size too small and by the smirk on Izzy’s face, that it was entirely intentional. Accepting her silent challenge, Magnus pulled off his sweater in one fluid motion then shrugged the jersey on, buttoning it only halfway up.

Alec cleared his throat. “Yeah, she may have a point with that one.” Magnus smiled and, after seeing the heated look in Alec’s eyes, pointedly left the jersey on. “Also,” Alec continued, trying to keep his train of thought, “I’m sorry all your presents seem to have the obvious theme.” He handed Magnus an envelope. “I promise, it won’t be this bad next year.”

Magnus’ fingers stuttered around opening the envelope at the promise of another Christmas. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Max and Izzy had stilled as well but were both staring at their brother with gleeful grins covering their faces. Alec was the only one who didn’t seem to be phased. Magnus quickly recovered and returned to opening the envelope. Inside were four sets of season tickets for the Giants’ home games in the coming year and the seats were located just above the home dugout.

“I figured this way you could just come whenever you were able and you could bring whoever. Ragnor, Raphael, Cat. Or maybe Rafe and Max?” Alec suggested. “And this way, when you are there, I’ll always know where in the stands to look and be able to find you.”

“Well,” Magnus replied. “I may have already looked up your schedule to see how many games I could make it to and set up an alert for as soon as tickets went on sale. I guess you have the insider access though. Thank you. This is perfect.”

Alec gave his gifts to Max and Izzy next along with a Disneyland annual pass for each of them. They both responded to the items he bought in Disneyland just as Alec had predicted and Magnus demanded that Izzy model the dress immediately. She ran to the bathroom and emerged minutes later in it, not having bothered to remove her pants.

Magnus gave Max a digital binary watch and a gift card to Izzy. To Izzy, he explained, “I figured we could go shopping sometime next month while Alec is too busy for either of us with his training.”

Alec chuckled. “Thank you for not including me on that shopping trip.”

“Really?” Magnus asked. “I assumed you at least didn’t _mind_ shopping since your clothing is usually pretty decent. Except those more worn pieces you wear around the house or on our first date.”

“Alec, you didn’t,” Izzy scoffed.

“I needed some armor that day. Don’t judge,” Alec defended toward Izzy before turning back to Magnus. “Izzy and I agreed a long time ago regarding my wardrobe.”

Izzy nodded her head. “Yeah. In exchange for me getting use of his credit card to buy him clothes that he is not allowed to return and promises to wear at least once, he doesn’t have to come with me.”

“And you aren’t allowed to throw out any of my existing clothing,” Alec added as a reminder.

Finally, Magnus gave Alec the pictures he drew in California Adventure of Jack and Sally that he had framed. He explained that he had Alec’s framed and put them up in the spare room with his other Disney stuff to which Izzy and Max both demanded to know where the spare room was so they could go see their brother’s masterpieces.

When they had returned and before abandoning the living room to move on to breakfast, they made sure to get a picture of the four of them in their matching pants, plus Magnus in his jersey and Izzy in her dress, tree off to the side, and Chairman Meow playing with the wrapping paper strewn about their feet. Magnus posted the picture to his Instagram feed with a simple caption of “#MerryChristmas indeed ❤️”

* * *

The next day, they were boarding a plane headed to Los Angeles and more specifically, Disneyland. Even though the fight was only an hour and a half long, Magnus had splurged and bought them first-class tickets for the fun of it.

As they settled in and waited for the plane to take off, Magnus turned to Alec and asked, “Favorite and least favorite Christmas songs. Ready, go.”

Alec took a minute to consider the question before answering. “I like the classics. So probably Nat King Cole’s ‘The Christmas Song’. You know, ‘Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.’ As soon as I hear that intro, I can’t not smile. Least favorite is ‘Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime’.”

“Okay,” Magnus responded. “Those are both fair. I myself am a sucker for *NSYNC’s ‘Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays’. And my least favorite would definitely be ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas’. It’s so repetitive and never ends.”

“Oh, you know what though,” Alec noted. “There’s this version from an acapella group called Straight No Chaser that’s actually really good.” Magnus gave Alec an incredulous look. “No, really. I used to hate that song too until I heard this version. Here.” Alec pulled out his AirPods, handing one earpiece to Magnus before placing the other in his own ear.

“You both are crazy if you do not have Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ as your number one Christmas song of all time,” Max disputed, leaning forward in his chair and across the aisle. Izzy echoed her agreement and Magnus and Alec laughed quietly before turning back to each other and the music Alec was playing on his phone.

They spent the rest of the plane ride listening to Christmas songs, Magnus’ head nestled on top of Alec’s shoulder, Alec’s temple resting gently on Magnus’ soft hair.

* * *

This time around, they had decided to stay at the Grand Californian Hotel, Disneyland’s other main hotel that Magnus promised had the best Christmas displays and Christmas tree in its lobby. And the hotel had the added benefit of having an entrance directly into California Adventure. When they arrived, the first thing Magnus and Alec did was take Izzy and Max to Trader Sam’s Tiki Bar where they all tried the holiday-themed drinks with just as good alcoholic free drinks for Max.

* * *

On their first day in the park, Magnus found himself appreciating that Alexander’s siblings were as interested in doing anything and everything in the parks as Alexander was, but he couldn’t help notice that they seemed to have a certain familiarity with the parks that Alexander had not had. As they made their way to their first ride and took in all the lights and decorations, Magnus asked Alec about it. “So, Isabelle and Maxwell have both been here before?”

“Yeah,” Alec began to explain. “The seniors from our high school went every year for their graduation trip.”

“But _you_ didn’t go when you were a senior,” Magnus pointed out in confusion.

Max turned to face them as they reached the back of the line for Star Tours since they had decided to begin their morning in Tomorrowland. “That’s because Alec _had_ to be an overachiever and get into a summer program at Columbia that he _had_ to leave right away for, plus a summer baseball camp,” he explained.

Alec shook his head. “I mean, it was mostly a chance to get out from under Robert’s roof that much sooner.”

Magnus placed himself directly in front of Alexander so they were both facing the siblings and he smiled when Alexander took the hint, wrapped his arms around Magnus’ abdomen and pulled him gently until Magnus’ back was flush to Alexander’s chest. “And Robert let the two of you go?” Magnus continued, trying to figure out more of their history. “Alexander said amusement parks didn’t fit into your family’s values.”

Izzy smirked, but Max was the first to answer. “Well, Izzy forged her permission slip when Robert said no. And because of where my birthday falls, I was already eighteen and didn’t need his permission, though he never really bothered wasting much time on me by that point.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Magnus picked up the conversation quickly, “because you’re obviously the best Lightwood.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m bi like you,” Max laughed.

“No one’s quite like me, Darling,” Magnus challenged with a laugh as Alexander squeezed him a bit tighter. “You were lucky to have all your drive to succeed coming from these two lovely humans who only want the best for you, instead of from that dick of a dad.” Magnus turned his head up to Alec who was mumbling in his ear to remind him that he should watch his language, but Magnus simply waved him off. “Can we go back to the fact that if you left for Columbia University before the graduation trip, that means you would have left before your graduation as well, right? Did you not attend your own graduation, Alexander?”

Alec shrugged. “I didn’t much see the point.”

Magnus looked back at Izzy and Max. “Please tell me that he at least attended his college graduation?”

“Yeah,” Izzy confirmed. “He had to stick around for the rest of his baseball season so he figured, ‘why not?’ Plus, Max and I came out for it. I actually might have pics on my phone with him in his cap and gown.”

Izzy pulled out her phone and quickly found the mentioned photos. Magnus took the offered phone from her and he scrolled through the pictures as Alec watched from behind and pointed a few things out. “Well, it’s good to know that you look wonderful in baby blue,” Magnus concluded. “But who knew you had even more of a babyface than you do now?”

Alec chuckled against Magnus. “I shaved for the day, but back then I pretty much always kept my face a bit scruffy because I’d get comments about how young I looked all the time.”

They rode their ride and made their way through the rest of Tomorrowland with Magnus organizing all four of their fast passes from his phone. When Magnus suggested they get the special holiday toffee churros, Alec declined due to his stricter diet but then couldn’t help but take a bite from Magnus’ churro when Magnus continued to tempt him with it.

Their next days went much the same as the first, riding rides, watching parades, and finding the specialty holiday snacks where Izzy, Max, and Magnus would each get one and Alec would take exactly one bite from Magnus’. Magnus’ Disneybounding costumes were much more subtle for winter weather, picking general colors for his sweaters and jackets, but each day featured a different pair of Mickey ears to top off the outfit. He had briefly considered doing a Frozen theme until he remembered that Alec wasn’t a fan. He didn’t subject any of the Lightwoods to Disneybounding this time, but he did make them sit through his favorite parade, the Christmas Fantasy Parade, three times throughout the week.

At California Adventure they rode the rides and played the competition games. Magnus had all but given up trying to beat Alexander at Midway Mania, but he was much more evenly matched against Izzy and Max, and they played enough times to each beat each other at least once. When they watched the Christmas version of the World of Color display, Season Of Light, Alec found them the same spot they had had when he and Magnus had come before and he found that he loved it just as much as the original display he had seen.

* * *

On their second day, Magnus noticed quite a bit more Twitter notifications than usual, so he opened the app to check it out.

“Alexander?” Magnus uttered. When Alec turned to him, he lifted his phone to show Alec. “It looks like you’ve been spotted.”

Alec took the phone from Magnus. “What’s @DisneyParkCeleb? You know what, never mind. I answered my own question.” He read the post that Magnus referenced indicating that he had been spotted with his long-time boyfriend Magnus Bane. “Apparently we’ve been dating longer than I thought,” he laughed.

“You’re okay?” Magnus asked.

“As long as nobody is obnoxious, yeah.” Alec turned to his siblings. “You guys wanna switch parks to see if we can throw people off or are you good here?”

“Meh,” Max answered. “I’m fine. We can always switch over later if it gets too bad. I think we’ll be fine as long as Camille doesn’t show up.”

“Oi,” Magnus chimed in, smacking Max in the shoulder. “Don’t even joke about that.”

For the rest of the day, they only had three small groups come up and ask Alec for autographs or pictures, for which Alec immediately agreed. The first two groups had been very nice about it and Magnus had offered to take their picture for them. The last group was actually two men who were obviously a couple. One man was wearing a Giants baseball hat and the other was wearing a Dodgers hat.

When Magnus offered once again to take the photo, they clarified that they wanted a picture with both of them. “You both are quite the inspiration on what hurdles can be overcome,” Dodgers hat explained.

“Thank you,” Magnus replied. “How long have you two been together?”

“We’re here for our tenth anniversary, actually,” Giants hat answered.

Alec and Magnus both blinked at the men before Alec finally responded. “Well, then I think you two are the real inspiration, not us. Do you mind if we take a picture and post it to one or both of our Instagram pages?”

“Are you kidding?” Giants hat exclaimed. “That would be amazing.”

That evening, when they were back in their hotel room, Alec posted the picture they had taken, tagging both men, who he had found since they had tagged him in their photo, and Magnus and captioning it with, “Met some great fans today in Disneyland. Maybe not all Dodgers are as bad as assumed… 😉 #HappyHolidays”

* * *

On their second to last day, it rained. They had already spent three full days in the parks and had one more day where the weather was predicted to be perfect, so they decided to stay inside and enjoy the hotel’s Christmas decorations and the comforts that their two-bedroom suite provided.

Since it was raining, most of the other hotel guests had decided to do the same thing, so they only ventured out a few times in search of carolers, peppermint bark, or cookies and milk shots before heading right back to their room and their robes.

* * *

On their last day, Magnus and Izzy decided they wanted pictures with as many Disney princesses as they could find, so Max and Alec decided to break off on their own until Magnus and Izzy let them know they were done.

“I’ve been wanting to ask how things went with your mom before Christmas,” Magnus began while they were in a line that would end with Belle, Aurora, and Snow White. “But I know you and Alexander are waiting for indications from Maxwell before talking about her in front of him.”

“Yeah,” Izzy answered as she turned to face Magnus in their line. “I think it went well. I’m still cautious, but I feel like we’re on a different path now, more even footing, if that makes sense. She’s definitely different than while I was growing up. Even just asking about my job was a huge step, but she’s obviously looked into my specific field of work enough that we were able to hold a couple of actual conversation about it.”

“Isabelle, that sounds wonderful,” Magnus encouraged.

“I told her I’m giving a TED talk in a little over a month and she said she’s going to try to come out for it,” Izzy confessed. “I’m really trying not to get my hopes up.”

Magnus looked at Izzy with concern, her worry obvious in the way she had her arms folded in on themselves and her eyes stared off into the distance. “Alexander and Maxwell probably won’t be able to go, will they?”

Izzy shook her head. “No. And that’s fine. We usually only get one day between New Years and Spring Training to check in on Alec, which Max and I are already ready to give to you.” Magnus opened his mouth to begin to protest, but Izzy shut him down before he could. “There’s no use arguing. We just want someone from the outside checking on his sanity. We’ve had plenty of time with him. You get this one. Max’s next quarter starts in a few days and by the sounds of it, he’s pushing himself pretty hard.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked. “More units than usual?”

“I think one or two more,” Izzy continued. “He was pushing himself before. I think he’s trying to prove that he can keep up with me and Alec. Alec finished in four years, which I’m sure would have been less if he hadn’t been playing baseball all four years too. And I finished in three and a half. Now, with our mom, I think he’s using his course load to keep himself busy.”

“Ah,” Magnus replied. “It’s so great that he has both you and Alexander looking out for him and checking that he’s okay.” Magnus paused briefly as they moved forward in their line. “Would you mind if I came to your talk? I confess I don’t know much about your field, but I’d love to learn something. I know you know Maxwell and Alexander would be there for you if they could, but at least this way, you’d have someone for sure who shows up for you.”

“Would you do that, Magnus?” Izzy looked at him, eyes shining. “That would mean so much.” She bounced a few times before pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek. “You don’t even have to listen, just being there is enough.”

Magnus laughed and kissed her on the cheek in return. “Oh, I will pay attention and I plan on having follow-up questions afterward. In fact, maybe I could take you to dinner after? If Maryse shows up, she can tag along. If not, we’ll have a blast just the two of us.”

“That’s perfect,” Izzy answered before turning around when they realized they were near the head of the line.

The four met back up for lunch and Alec insisted they go to the place they had had clam chowder bread bowls when they had been for Halloween and they were just as good as he remembered. They stuck together for the afternoon, each picking one final ride they wanted to do before they were set to leave the next day.

In the evening, they made their way to the castle to watch the projection show one final time along with the snowfall that Disney created following the end of each show. As soon as the show had ended though, Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him away to a nearby alcove he had spotted earlier in the week that would give them a few moments alone as the snow fell. When he reached the alcove, he turned back to face Alec and draped his arms over Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

As they pulled away, the fake snow began once again and Alec found himself struck by the beauty of the man standing in his arms as snow framed him in a delicate white softness. His hands had instinctively found their place at Magnus’ waist and he could feel the warm patch of skin that had been revealed when Magnus’ sweater rode up.

He wanted almost desperately to be able to tell Magnus that he loved him. But he reminded himself that three months was too soon to make the confession and that surely Magnus needed more time. He didn’t need to say it to feel it and know it. And he could tell by the way Magnus was looking at him that the man was happy. There was no need to use words yet. These moments and this happiness were enough. They could take it slow. He would keep repeating to himself that they could take it as slow as Magnus needed. He was sure these feelings would only continue to blossom over time.

And he was praying that the adage that absence made the heart grow fonder was true because absence was what was coming next for them.


	26. Who Run The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intensity training finally begins. Chapter spans all of January and beginning of February.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.7k words for you this time!

On New Years’ Magnus and Alec made a resolution to text each other at least twice a day, once when each of them woke up, and then again when they were going to sleep. They also agreed that if they happened to both be on their phones at the same time they would switch to a call. Alec’s new schedule gave him Sunday mornings and Wednesday mornings off, so they agreed Magnus would take off Tuesday nights when Alec would spend the night at his place and Magnus would come over after the club to spend the night at Alec’s on Saturday nights.

* * *

_Alec (10:27pm): Sweet dreams, Mags_

_Magnus (3:03am): Dream sweet, Darling_

* * *

On Magnus’ first day off where he wasn’t going to see his boyfriend, Clary walked into Magnus’ home with a professional travel case of snacks and a bottle of wine. “So, how are you holding up?”

“Do I have to answer that?”

“Magnus, they’ve only been on the new schedule for four days,” Clary laughed.

Magnus pouted. “I know. I feel like such a pathetic mess already, missing my boyfriend. Come drink with me and make me feel better.”

Glasses of wine in hand, Magnus gave Clary a tour of his house. At one point, she briefly noticed a ball of orange fur, but then Chairman Meow was scurrying toward the master bedroom, not to be seen again that night.

They settled onto the sofa and learned more about each other. Clary shared about how she and her mother had decided to start their business and some fun stories about her relationship with Jace so far, and Magnus shared about the things he had actually enjoyed about living in L.A. and a bit about Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael. When they had reached the bottom of their bottle of wine, they decided to watch a movie and Magnus made popcorn to join the other snacks. Halfway through the movie, Magnus paused it and turned to Clary.

“I think I just had a brilliant idea,” he declared as he got up to open another bottle of wine. “I can’t just sit around for a month and a half and feel sorry for myself that I can’t be with my boyfriend. Let’s throw a fundraiser party.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun,” Clary agreed. “And have Biscuits and Brie cater?”

Magnus refilled Clary’s glass and handed it back to her. “Yes. And it can be at one of my party houses. We could do it in the beginning of February and all of the fundraiser prizes will be Valentine’s Day related. I can get date reservations for some great restaurants in town, couples massages, chocolate strawberries, champagne, and some things that singles can enjoy as well, like spa days, shopping trips, paint nights, maybe an hour of batting practice with a Major League Baseball player.”

“We could donate a small catering event package too,” Clary added, obviously beginning to get excited for the ideals well.

The movie all but abandoned, Clary and Magnus spent the rest of the evening planning out their party.

* * *

_Magnus (3:30pm): How many other ingredients can you add to a grilled cheese sandwich before it can no longer be considered a grilled cheese sandwich?_

_Magnus (3:32pm): ...asking for a friend._

_~_

_Alec (6:51pm): Team consensus is that you always have to have more cheese than other ingredients._

_Alec (6:55pm): So, if you have 1 other ingredient, you have to have 2 types of cheese. If you have 3 other ingredients, you have to have 4 types of cheese. etc.._

* * *

Alec sat down in a huff for a quick water break. Andrew sat down next to him a minute later. “Hey, Andrew.”

“Hey,” Andrew greeted Alec with a smile. They both sat in silence as they surveyed the training equipment for the next section of their workouts. “Hey, how are things going with you and Magnus?”

“Good, I think,” Alec answered. “At least as good as can be expected while we barely have time to see each other. How about you and Lorenzo?”

“Same,” Andrew responded easily. “We actually celebrated our first anniversary on New Years’.”

“Oh wow, that’s awesome.” Alec looked at Andrew. They should probably get back to their workouts soon, but he realized he had an opportunity here that he hadn’t quite realized before. He and Andrew were in similar situations. Maybe he could ask him for a little advice. But what he wanted to ask was something he barely talked about with his siblings, let alone a teammate when the rest of the team was so close nearby. Alec opened his mouth and closed it again.

“What’s up, man?” Andrew asked, noticing Alec’s strange behavior. “Got something on your mind?”

“I kind of wanted to ask you something,” Alec began, not entirely sure what exactly he was going to say next. “If it’s too personal, I completely understand.”

Andrew set down his water bottle and turned toward Alec. “Well, now I’m definitely intrigued.”

“Do you and Lorenzo,” Alec stuttered then tried to start again. “I mean, I know there’s plenty of adventurous stuff that couples don’t do, but um, are there more normal things that maybe one or both of you don’t like to do?”

“What, you mean like blowjobs?” Andrew asked.

Alec’s eyes darted around the gym but no one seemed to have noticed what Andrew had said. “No, you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Andrew reached out and grabbed Alec’s arm, pulling him in closer. “Is everything okay? Is Magnus making you do something you don’t want to do?”

“No!” Alec insisted just a tad too loudly. He looked up to see two other teammates look at him curiously before going back to their workouts. “No,” he repeated quieter. “We just tried something the other day and I didn’t end up liking it like I’m pretty sure one would.” Alec risked a glance at Andrew, who stared back at him in confusion, and sighed. If he wanted to ask, he knew he’d have to be clear. He’d already dug himself this far so he took a breath and just came out with it. “I didn’t enjoy bottoming.”

“Aah,” Andrew nodded, finally understanding. “That’s totally normal. I mean, for us? Let’s just say Lorenzo likes to lead in _everything_ he does. And I let him. Do I enjoy topping? Hell yes. But I am probably closest to a vers bottom and if I’m not into bottoming at the moment, we just do something else.”

“But you don’t feel like anything’s missing for you?” Alec asked nervously. “Like you might want to find someone who will let you top once in a while?”

“Nah. Our relationship is not just about the sex and the sex we have is plenty varied that we’re both fulfilled. But I’ll say this. If I had the chance to slowly open up my partner for his first time and be able to potentially wreck him for anyone else? That would be pretty fucking amazing.”

“Oh, um, thanks, Andrew,” Alec responded, standing back up quickly to get back to training. He wasn’t sure how to take that last part.

* * *

_Alec (6:32pm): Done for the day. Miss you._

_Magnus (6:45pm): Miss you too._

~

Truth be told, Magnus had been missing Alexander too, so when he received the simple text from him, it wasn’t a huge leap for Magnus to check in with Ragnor and take the night off to go surprise his boyfriend.

Magnus arrived at Alexander’s house with takeout ready, but Alexander was nowhere to be found. He dropped the food in the kitchen then made his way up the stairs, recognizing the sound of the shower running as he stepped into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes in the corner, laid down on the bed, and pulled out his phone as he decided to wait for Alexander to be finished. Ten minutes went by before he realized the water was still running. He stood and made his way to the slightly open door of the bathroom and pushed it open, knocking gently.

Since Alexander’s shower was doorless with just a wall blocking the view from the bathroom doorway, Magnus couldn’t immediately see Alexander, so he moved in further. When his eyes finally found Alexander, he found him, eyes closed arms outstretched, hands supporting himself on the wall while the warm spray cascaded across the middle of his back.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly. “Is everything alright?”

Alec finally turned his head and blinked his eyes open. “Yeah. Just completely sore basically from head to toe. You’re here.”

Those two words summed up the sentiments of both men as they were both awake and in the same room as each other. The past three weeks had gone at a snail’s pace with slipping into each other’s beds while the other was already sleeping; hurried, half-asleep kisses in too early mornings; and sporadic date evenings once or twice a week when one or both were so tired that they usually ended up watching a movie on the couch before passing out.

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled fondly at Alec. “I brought us some dinner. What do you say I put it in the fridge, you dry yourself off, and I come back and give you a massage?”

Alec shut off the water and reached for the towel Magnus extended to him. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Darling, I know. I offered,” Magnus clarified. “Remember those two semesters I was a kinesiology major? A large part of that may have been so I could learn how to make the body feel good with my hands. Let me do this for you.” Alec nodded sluggishly and they made their way back to the bedroom. “Now, get comfortable on the bed,” Magnus continued. “I’ll be right back.”

Magnus padded downstairs to put the food away. He was a little disappointed in himself for not being prepared as all of his massage oils and candles and things were at his place and he didn’t want to waste an hour going to get them and come back. He doubted Alec had any massage oil, but he could ask, just in case. As Magnus held open the door of the refrigerator to place the food inside, a glass jar in the door’s shelf caught his eye. Oh, that would work great. He grabbed the coconut oil and spooned a few scoops into a bowl so he could microwave it just enough to liquefy it a bit.

Magnus walked back into the bedroom to find Alec sitting on the bed, the towel wrapped around his waist. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied quietly. “Just wasn’t sure how you wanted me.” His eyes fell to the bowl in Magnus’ hands. “What’s that?”

“Coconut oil from your kitchen,” Magnus replied. “You don’t have massage oil, do you?” Alec shook his head. “That’s what I figured. This will work just as well.” Magnus set the bowl down on a nightstand and looked at Alec and the bed. “Give me your towel?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Alec hesitated. “Are you hoping this is going to lead to sex? I just don’t know if I can tonight.” As much as he didn’t want to disappoint Magnus, he thought it was more important that he be clear from the beginning. “Sorry.”

“It can be whatever you want it to be, Alexander,” Magnus assured, stepping close to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. “Tonight is about you. My only objective is to soothe your muscles. If you want more than that at any point, let me know, and I’ll be more than happy to deliver. Or, you are more than welcome to fall asleep.”

Alec chuckled before realizing that Magnus was serious. He’d have to be about ready to pass out if he could fall asleep with Magnus’ hands moving on him. He unwrapped the towel and handed it to Magnus, watching as Magnus spread it across the bed for him to lie on top.

“Why don’t you start on your stomach with your head and your feet at the sides of the bed instead of the top and bottom.” Alec did as instructed, instinctively bringing his arms up so his head rested in the circle the created and looked up toward Magnus to indicate he was ready. Magnus hummed. “I know it’ll feel weird, but your muscles will be easier to work with if your arms are at your sides.” He moved Alec’s arms gently, one at a time to Alec’s sides and shifted his head so he was facing the headboard.

Magnus started by running his hands through Alexander’s still slightly damp hair, letting the pads of his fingers rub circles against his scalp. He felt Alexander let out a long breath when his thumbs reached his neck and pressed deep toward his shoulders. Pulling back, he repeated the move a few times until he could tell Alexander’s breathing had evened out. As soon as he was clear of Alexander’s hair, he reached for the bowl of coconut oil, coating his fingers and palms and warming the oil before returning to Alexander’s shoulder. Magnus took his time on both sides of Alexander’s upper back, knowing that this was where a large portion of his soreness would be coming from. He used his fingers, knuckles, forearms, and sometimes even his elbow to methodically work through each knot and muscle group, taking note of the much larger knot at the junction of Alexander’s right shoulder blade and how Alexander whimpered softly as he worked through it.

“I don’t think I tell you often enough how much I like your wings,” Magnus confessed softly, letting his fingers dance across the expanse of the tattoo. “They suit you so well.” Alec hummed his acknowledgment.

When Magnus moved to work on Alec’s arms, he lost track of time and let himself map every curve of the firm muscles with his fingers. He finished his work from above by massaging Alec’s hands, focusing on each finger individually, knuckle by knuckle. He pondered how perfectly these fingers seemed to set into his own whenever they held hands. He considered their long elegance and the calluses that had been formed by countless hours gripping a bat. Magnus remembered his shock when Alec had told him he used to practice until his hands bled and took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s dedication, thankful that his skill was advanced enough that bleeding for his craft was no longer necessary.

Alec immediately felt the loss as Magnus placed his arms back in a circle to cradle his head and then seemingly disappeared. Alec swiveled his head to the other side in time to see Magnus circle the bed and arrive near his feet. And then Magnus’ hands were on him once again. Alec couldn’t quite believe how skilled Magnus was with his hands. He wondered how it had taken him so long to find out about this particular skill, but also how easy it would be to abuse the offer. When Magnus used his knuckles to dig into the balls of Alec’s feet, Alec couldn’t help but let out a puff of air which included a sound that resembled, not in small part, a moan.

As Magnus’ hands worked their way up Alec’s calves, Alec felt like he had turned into melting butter. He now understood exactly how Magnus could have been simultaneously exhausted and aroused the night he carried him back to their hotel at Disneyland. But the sleepy haze in his brain cleared instantly when he felt Magnus bump into his foot as he had been reaching forward to massage his quads. Alec was pretty sure that what he had just felt was Magnus’ cock and it was at least semi-hard. But then Magnus had pulled back just as quickly.

“Sorry,” Magnus murmured. “That was unintentional. Your legs are just so damn long.”

“S’fine,” Alec hummed, settling back into the bed. He waited for Magnus to put his hands back on him but instead heard a rustle of fabric and then a dip in the bed. Only then did he feel the wonderful pressure return to his legs, this time from the side where Magnus must have been kneeling on the bed now.

“Your glutes could probably use some work,” Magnus commented, keeping his hands kneading into Alec’s thighs as he waited for a response. “But I can keep my hands off tonight.”

“No, that’d be okay,” Alec responded without moving from the comfort of his arms. In all honesty, it was much more than okay. Maybe he had been too quick to tell Magnus that sex was off the table. It wouldn’t take much at this point for his body to get on board with more. He groaned into his arms as Magnus’ hands settled onto his ass and dug in. His brain was trying to work through the confusion of being naked in his bed with his boyfriend feeling him up while his muscles were getting the much-needed tension relief they deserved. He marveled at Magnus’ self-restraint as he pulled Alec’s cheeks apart and pushed them back together, but kept his fingers from slipping down to touch anything that would move them into something sexier.

Magnus removed his hands from Alexander’s body and tried to steady himself. This was more difficult than he had expected it to be. He adjusted himself in his boxer briefs and took one last look at Alexander’s back. All he wanted to do was put his mouth everywhere that he had already touched, to climb on top of him, and have Alexander continue to make more of those delicious sounds. The next part was going to be even more difficult and he wondered if Alexander would keep his eyes closed or watch him the entire time.

“You can turn over,” Magnus murmured, unable to reign in the huskiness that tinted his words and betrayed his excitement. He watched as Alexander somehow flipped over with sheer grace and absolutely no flopping. Magnus couldn’t help but take another moment to just sit and admire the finely honed machine laying before him, a perfect embodiment of athleticism and control. He shook his head out of his thoughts when he heard Alexander clear his throat.

Alec had been relieved to see the heat of desire in Magnus’ face when he turned over, glad that Magnus was just as affected as he was with what they had done so far. It wouldn’t take much to tip them into something much more sexual and he reminded himself that Magnus had told him that would be okay. He also noticed that Magnus had taken off his pants, but left his shirt and boxer briefs on, presumably just so he could move around on the bed easier. “Need a minute?”

“Tease,” Magnus countered as he leaned in to start massaging Alexander’s pectoral muscles. At that distance, Alec could reach Magnus, so he settled his hand on Magnus’ thigh. Magnus didn’t seem to take the bait though. He still was keeping away from the spots he knew would drive Alec crazy. But Magnus was making his way down Alec’s chest, so Alec waited to see what Magnus would do next. He groaned in disappointment then when, after Magnus had just reached his happy trail, he traced his fingers to the outside of his hips and skipped right down to his lower thighs.

“Everything okay, Darling?” Magnus asked sweetly.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Alec answered, “Now who’s the tease?”

Magnus, on the other hand, kept himself steady as he pressed his knuckles into Alec’s hamstrings and presented the picture of calm. “Is there something you would like? I told you all you had to do was ask.”

“Take off your shirt,” Alec directed. Magnus immediately complied before returning to the strong muscles of Alec’s legs. “And maybe I could get a _full_ body massage?”

Magnus looked down at Alexander and grinned. “One happy ending, coming right up.” He had had just about enough with self-restraint and, now that he had the green light, he wasn’t going to wait another moment longer. As his right hand made its way to wrap around Alexander’s cock, Magnus kept his left hand on Alexander’s upper thigh. “Did you know,” Magnus drawled as he slipped his hand to Alexander’s inner thigh just under the crease where his leg joined his hip, “that this muscle right here is called the adductor magnus?”

Alec sighed and rolled his shoulders into the bed as he let the pleasure of Magnus’ hands where he finally wanted them wash over him. He started to trail his hand further up Magnus’ thigh. “I did not. Where is it again?”

Feeling the warmth and pressure travel up his thigh, Magnus took the hand that was between Alec’s thighs and used it to gently pull Alexander’s hand off of himself. “Don’t worry about me right now. Just lay back and enjoy.” Magnus watched as Alexander nodded and closed his eyes. The man was so beautiful like this, Magnus thought. Like putty in his hands and responsive to every touch Magnus placed on him. When Magnus twisted his hand on a downstroke, Alexander moaned his name and instinctively thrust his hips up to match the movement. “That’s it, Alexander. God, you’re so beautiful.”

Alec whimpered at the praise and opened his eyes to witness the look of adoration on Magnus’ face. But Magnus wasn’t looking at his cock as he’d expected. He was looking at Alec’s face. Alec wet his lips and watched Magnus’ eyes dart down to them briefly. Their mouths were so far from each other in this position, but neither of them moved to close the distance, content on just being able to see each other. Alec struggled to keep his eyelids from shutting once again as he felt Magnus other hand slip back between his thighs, massaging his balls briefly before tracing lower to the sensitive skin between his balls and rim of his asshole. “Magnus,” he panted.

Watching Alexander carefully, Magnus ran a finger around his rim but didn’t press further. “How do you feel about your prostate being a part of this full body massage?”

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec breathed desparately. “Please.”

Magnus took his hand away briefly to reach for the bowl of oil, able to do so without stopping his strokes of Alexander’s cock. He only dripped a bit from the awkwardness of doing it one-handed, but luckily, the drips all landed on the strategically placed towel below them both. And then he was once again at Alexander’s entrance. He watched Alexander’s eyelids shudder closed and his hands clench the bedsheets as Magnus slowly pushed his finger inside, only moving in and out just enough for Alexander to be accustomed enough to fully enjoy when Magnus curled his finger and pressed against the bundle of nerves hidden there.

Alec cursed as he came seconds later, hips arching up off the bed. Magnus worked him through it at a steady pace that relaxed as Alec’s hips came back down to the bed. It took a few more minutes for Alec’s breathing to steady enough to focus on opening his eyes. When he did, he just caught the end of Magnus finishing cleaning his hand with his mouth. Magnus used the towel to clean up the rest of his release on his cock and stomach.

“Tell me what I can do for you,” Alec murmured as he slackly placed his hand back on Magnus’ thigh.

“It’s fine,” Magnus assured. “Tonight was about you. Besides you’ve got so much dopamine and endorphins coursing through you right now. You’re body is so relaxed, I’m pretty sure you’re going to pass out soon. Take a nap and I’ll take care of myself in the shower. Then I’ll go down and warm up our dinner.”

Alec gripped Magnus’ thigh more urgently. “But it’s my fault you’re aroused now, right? I want to help.”

“Darling, you can hardly lift your head,” Magnus pointed out kindly. “Actually,” Magnus continued, tilting his head to the side as he considered something he had been thinking of doing with Alexander over the past few weeks. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

Alec lifted his head as if to prove a point and looked pointedly at Magnus. “I do.”

“I want to try something that will definitely feel good for me, I’m confident will feel good for you, and requires pretty much no effort on your part.” Magnus reached again for the coconut oil. “Turn back over onto your stomach for me?”

Alec watched Magnus strip off his boxer briefs before laying down as requested, wrapping his arms around a pillow and resting his head against it. “You’re not going to-”

“No, I’m not,” Magnus confirmed. “But it feels pretty similar for me, without the discomfort for you.” Alec lifted his hips when Magnus slipped a pillow underneath him and the towel. “I’m going to fuck your thighs.”

Magnus made sure there was enough oil between Alexander’s thighs and on his cock before climbing to hover over Alexander. He groaned as he pushed his cock between the strong muscles of Alexander’s thighs, settling his knees on either side of Alexander’s. Taking a moment to just savor the warm snuggness surrounding his cock, Magnus began to pepper kisses across Alexander’s upper back, once again appreciating the expanse of delicate, black lined feathers decorating the hard muscles just underneath.

When he was ready, Magnus moved so that the majority of his weight was resting on his forearms bracketing Alexander’s torso then began to roll his hips. “I am so amazed with how you take care of your body, Alexander,” Magnus praised as he picked up his pace. “Your dedication to keeping yourself in the best shape for your job is extremely sexy and such a big turn on.”

Alec turned his head so he could see Magnus out of the corner of his eye. “You make me feel sexy,” he breathed as he felt himself pushed into the mattress. “I never really felt that until I saw the way you look at me.”

“That’s a shame you haven’t felt sexy before now. But I’m glad I’ve helped you see it now.” Magnus kissed along Alexander’s spine, never quite getting enough of it, no matter how much time he’d spent worshipping Alexander’s body.

Over an hour of touching every inch of Alexander’s body and then watching him fall apart had done plenty to key Magnus up and he felt himself quickly reaching the brink. He pulled his cock from between Alexander’s thighs, settled it in the cleft of Alexander’s ass cheeks, and shifted so his left shoulder rested somewhat on Alexander’s left shoulder blade. He then used the palm of his right hand to press down on his cock from the other side and create a new tunnel of warmth and pressure. 

“Want to help me finish?” Magnus huffed as he pressed his nose against the back of Alexander’s neck.

“Whatever you need,” Alec easily complied.

Magnus stopped for a moment and dropped his forehead to Alexander’s other shoulder, taking a breath to let those words wash over him. “Just let me use your body for one more thing.” Magnus shifted just enough to press his lips against Alexander’s neck right where it met his hairline. He let out a puff of warm air followed by a graze of his teeth. It had the desired effect as Alexander reflexively rocked his hips against Magnus. That was the literal final push he needed and Magnus cried out Alexander’s name as he spilled over onto Alexander’s lower back.

Once he had recovered, Magnus used the towel to clean them both up. He told Alec to take a nap while he showered then heated their dinner back up, waking Alec up once it was ready. After dinner they snuggled on the couch watching a few episodes of a baking show Alec enjoyed until they were ready for bed.

“I’m conflicted,” Alec murmured to Magnus as they both climbed into the bed.

Magnus stopped his movement to look over at Alexander. “Why is that?”

“I love cuddling with you so much,” Alec paused.

“But you don’t normally sleep on your side except when you’re with me, do you?”

Alec shook his head and furrowed his brow, wondering how Magnus could have guessed.

“I felt the knot in your shoulder,” Magnus answered the unasked question. “It’s only on the side you sleep on when we spoon. That, plus your training, is inflaming it, isn’t it?”

Alec nodded his head. When he realized earlier in the week that it was starting to cause him even mild pain he couldn’t help but think how unfair it was that he would have to stop cuddling with his boyfriend even the infrequent times they could see each other right now.

“What position do you normally sleep in when you aren’t with me?” Magnus asked.

“Usually, my back,” Alec answered.

“Okay.” Magnus grinned and pushed at Alec’s shoulder until Alec rolled away and had both shoulders pressing against the sheets. “Like that?”

Alec chuckled. There weren’t too many other ways someone could sleep on their back. “Mhmm,” he hummed waiting for Magnus’ next move.

“Then I’ll just have to snuggle into your side like this.” Magnus lifted Alec’s arm so he could sneak between it and Alec’s torso. He draped an arm and a leg across Alec’s front and nestled his face in Alec’s chest. “Does this work for you?”

Alec smiled and kissed the top of Magnus head, bringing his hand up to smooth across the spot in Magnus’ hair he had just kissed. “Perfect.”

* * *

_Magnus (11:21am): I meant to ask you the other night…_

_Magnus (11:21am): With your sore muscles, why didn’t you take a bath rather than take the extended shower?_

_Magnus (11:23am): Your tub is amazing and could comfortably fit even both of us just fine._

_~_

_Alec (7:01pm): I’ve never really been a tub guy._

_Alec (7:01pm): Except when I have to do an ice bath, which is about as fun as it sounds._

_Alec (7:02pm): The one I have in my bathroom is only there because it was just already there when I bought the house._

_~_

_Magnus (8:58pm): Well hot baths are much more relaxing and satisfying, I can promise you that._

_Magnus (8:59pm): Next time you come over to my place, I’m putting out my favorite products with instructions, and you can take a bath while you wait for me to get home._

* * *

When Magnus arrived at the hotel where Izzy’s TED talk was happening, he quickly found his way to the staging area for the speakers to make sure Izzy knew he was there and that she felt good about her upcoming talk. He spotted her easily, finding her standing assuredly in the beautiful black dress they had picked out on their shopping trip just after New Years’

“Dear, you were right about that dress,” he announced as he took her by the hands and appreciatively assessed her look before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “You look positively ready to slay.”

“I would hope so,” Izzy chuckled. “You did help me pick it out.”

“Well, I suppose I did,” Magnus nodded. “And your mom made it out?”

“Yeah. She’s staying at this hotel and should already be in her seat. I had her save you one next to her a few rows from the front on the right side. Be nice to her?”

”Of course,” Magnus answered. “Go knock ‘em dead.”

As he made his way out into the crowd, Magnus heard his name being called out. He turned in the direction of the voice and found a woman who looked remarkably like an older Isabelle waiving toward him. “You must be Maryse,” he addressed her as warmly as he could.

She smiled back at him. “It’s wonderful to finally meet the man who is making Alec so incredibly happy.”

“I do what I can,” he answered simply. “It looks like they’re about to start. We should probably-” he gestured to their seats and she seemed to get the gist of it.

Isabelle was the second speaker in the lineup. Magnus whistled as she walked onto the stage with the utmost confidence.

“Growing up as a kid in the nineties,” she began. “I bet most of you would be able to guess the toys my brothers received and the toys I received. In fact, in the name of science, let’s do a little experiment. I’m going to put up a picture of a popular toy from the nineties and you tell me if it was for me or my brothers.”

The first slide was of a Cabbage Patch doll and a few people in the audience called out, “You!” Izzy laughed and nodded her head in affirmation as she clicked to the next slide which was a picture of herself around the age of five, holding the doll. The next two slides were of Legos and K’NEX building sets and a few more people shouted out “Boys” or “Brothers” and they were followed by pictures of Max and a very young Alec standing next to creations they had built. The next slide was of an Easy Bake Oven followed by Izzy holding out a tray with something entirely black and indiscernible on it. And the final slides were of a baseball and bat and then Alec in his Giants’ uniform, standing at home plate with a bat held ready to swing, which received quite a few cheers as well.

“Okay, I’ll admit that last one was just in case there were any of my brother’s fans in the audience,” Izzy admitted to quite a few chuckles from around the room. “But my point is, that Easy Bake Oven was the closest I got to science in the way of toys growing up. It is also the last time I remember either of my brothers willingly eating anything I made for them. And I can’t even begin to guess how many times Alec caught me stealing from his stash of K’NEX to try to build something I’d pictured in my head.”

Maryse fidgeted in her seat at the mention of Izzy’s childhood. Magnus watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he kept his view on Isabelle and the glow emanating from her opportunity to tell her story and what brought her joy. He could tell that Maryse was struggling to remain in her seat, so he reached out and took hold of her hand, whispering, “This isn’t about you and she’s not trying to call you out. The speech was always going to be the same whether you were here or not. This is about your daughter’s success and passion to have other girls and minorities stay in STEM no matter what forces are holding them back.” Maryse nodded minutely and stilled in her seat, squeezing Magnus’ hand with gratitude.

Izzy flowed through her talk seamlessly, always in complete control of her audience. “Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math have _always_ been important, but they have never been more important for our world than right now. We are standing on a ledge between progress and ignorance and we need as many specialists as we can in these fields to tip the scales in the right direction. I’d like to take my brief time here to tell you about the three things that kept me in STEM against the odds and cultivated my passion instead of stifling it.”

Magnus had never thought it possible that he could fall in love with an entire family. But here he was, doing exactly that. The pride that swelled in his chest while he listened to Isabelle fight to make a difference for the future of the world was something entirely new for him and utterly beautiful. And here he was, included in their circle, holding the hand of the mother who had abandoned them and then asked for a second chance. He found himself compelled with the strong urge to protect the three siblings even if it meant protecting them against the likes of their mother, if it came down to it. Never in a million years could he have predicted his life would end up here, but he already knew he wouldn’t change a minute of anything it took to get him here.

“I had one science teacher in high school,” Izzy continued, “who had evidence-based conversations with me on a regular basis. I could tell you about all of the male math and science teachers who blew me off and didn’t take me seriously, but all it took was _one_ ,” Izzy lifted up a finger and stressed the word, “who gave me the time of day and challenged my ideas in a way that prompted my brain to grow and push past the boundaries that were set against me.”

Izzy hesitated briefly to look down at Magnus and Maryse, the only representation she had that day of her family and support. Taking a breath, she looked away and crossed the room as she continued. “I was also lucky enough to have a family support system by way of my brothers. They always encouraged me to pursue my dreams and passions. They did this by pursuing their own dreams and passions and by being present and excited for the things that they saw I was excited about. My big brother, Alec, always stayed up late for me, helping me through my math homework and latest science fair projects. And my little brother, Max, was always ready to be my guinea pig, even after I put a small engine on his bike that ended up crashing him into our neighbor’s rosebushes.” Izzy paused as the laughter filled the room and she took the moment to find Magnus and Maryse again who were laughing along with everyone else. Magnus winked at her. She was doing phenomenally. But he hadn’t expected anything different.

“Lastly, and the most important, in my opinion,” Izzy continued. “I sought out my own representation. What I mean by that is, I looked for strong females where I wanted to go. I knew they might not be in the spotlight, but I knew they must be there, so I dug. And in my digging, I found Mary Jackson, Katherine Johnson, and Dorothy Vaughan who helped John Glenn orbit the earth in 1962.” She put up a picture of the three African American computer programmers before moving onto a picture of a woman in a fighter jet. “I found Ellen Ochoa who was the first Latinx woman to go into space in 1993, the year I was born. And even as recently as the last few years, finding women like Kate Biberdorf who is dedicated to creating a STEM army of women after being inspired by Taylor Swift’s own squad. Each of these women showed me how to be 100% true to myself without bending to expectations of the world or other individuals who thought they knew better than a little girl.”

Magnus heard the unmistakable sound of a sniffle coming from his side and glanced over to see Maryse pulling a tissue out of her bag to dab at her eyes. While he had his reservations of Maryse and her dedication to making things right with her children, he couldn’t deny that she had shown up today and was trying her best to listen and understand her part in their stories.

“In summary, I believe that if we provide these three things, teachers who feed and push our children’s natural curiosities, a close group of people to support them, and representation of all kinds, to every child regardless of ethnicity, gender identity, socio-economic background, or religion, we can cultivate the next waves of progress from the best scientists, engineers, and mathematicians our generations have to offer. Thank you for your time.”

As soon as Isabelle had finished her final remarks, Magnus and Maryse were on their feet applauding. He took a quick picture of Isabelle before she left the stage and sent it off to both Alexander and Maxwell before posting it to his own Instagram feed captioning it, “I’m pretty sure my boyfriend’s sister is an even bigger #Rockstar than he is.”

  * [@maxlightwood]: Damn right!
  * [@aleclightwood]: I concede to this point.
  * [@izzylightwood]: Who run the world?
  * [@aleclightwood]: Girls!
  * [@princebane1623]: GIRLS!
  * [@maxlightwood]:girls!!!!!




	27. Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for both of our boys on Valentine's Day and during Spring Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 6 chapters left, we actually have some time on the field in this chapter and even more coming down the line!!! Took me long enough, right?  
> I try to explain whatever terms I can within the chapter but for those who don't know, these terms will be used.  
> \- The top of an inning is the first half when the home team (Giants in this case) is on the field and the visiting team is at bat.  
> \- The bottom of an inning is the second half when the home team is at bat and the visiting team is on the field.  
> \- The lineup is the order the players bat in.
> 
> 6.3k words this time.

Magnus sat at the table set up for the guests to claim their prizes and settle their bids for said prizes, his chin resting in his hand, elbow on the table. It wasn’t his normal place at a party, especially one of his own, but he hadn’t really felt like socializing anymore. Throughout most of the party he had just been thinking about the fact that now that it was done and there were no more plans to distract him, he’d be right back to missing Alexander. Shit, he missed him so much he was starting to picture the guest standing in front of him was Alexander. Wait.

His eyes trailed up the perfectly tailored Hugo Boss suit to get to the guest in question’s face. “Alexander? What are you doing here?”

Alec smiled and leaned in close across the table. “This is where I come to pick up my prize, isn’t it?”

Butterflies fluttered throughout Magnus’ body. Did his boyfriend really just call him a prize? Would he ever get used to that unguarded, adoring look Alexander was giving him in that moment? He lifted his hand to his chest and raised his eyebrows as if to ask, _who me?_

“While I absolutely do consider you a prize,” Alec began as he understood Magnus’ reaction. “I was actually talking about one of the fundraiser prizes.” He tapped at the list laying on the table in front of Magnus.

Still excited that he was seeing Alexander at all, Magnus deflated only a little and looked at the list of prizes not yet claimed. “How did you pull this off? I know I would have noticed if your name was on the list. And I didn’t see you at all when the silent bidding was op-” Magnus stopped when his eyes landed on the vaguely familiar name. “Matthew Daddario? Really, Alexander?”

Alec smirked at Magnus’ mock indignation. “What? Max thought it’d be funny and Clary put in the bid for me since I knew I wouldn’t make it in time.”

Since there was no one else waiting behind Alexander, Magnus stood up from his chair and walked around the table so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “I thought you said you weren’t going to make it at all,” he whispered as he leaned up for a kiss. Once they had separated, Magnus trailed his fingers against the lapels of Alexander’s suit jacket. “You look quite dashing tonight, Darling. Did Izzy buy this for you?”

“As a matter of fact, she did not. I _am_ capable of buying finer clothing. I just don’t like to and Izzy does, so I let her,” Alec corrected, his arms moving from Magnus’ waist to around his lower back to pull him in closer. “Would you mind if I wore this again next Friday?”

Magnus raised both eyebrows in surprise as his eyes moved back from Alexander’s outfit to his face. “Valentine’s Day? I just assumed you wouldn’t be able to what with practices and since you leave for spring training two days later.”

Alec nodded his head. “Coach traditionally gives us the whole afternoon off on Valentine’s because he doesn’t want all the significant others hunting him down and killing him. He already gets enough from the pitchers’ WAGs since they have to leave before Valentine’s.” Alec pressed his lips together to suppress the grin that was starting to form at watching the hopeful look on Magnus’ face. “If you’d like to ask me out, I think my prize would be a wonderful way to spend the evening.”

“Oh, I didn’t even look at what you got,” Magnus leaned down to the list on the table without breaking out of Alexander’s hold and looked for his fake name again. “You didn’t.”

“Nothing but the grand prize for my man.”

* * *

Magnus and Alec walked hand in hand in the marina, looking for the private yacht that would be theirs for the evening. They would have two hours touring the bay before anchoring in the middle to enjoy dinner and wine during sunset. Magnus had gushed with Alec when he had secured this donation for their grand prize, telling him how lucky whichever couple got this prize would be. He had absolutely no idea Alec would turn around and make sure to win it himself.

Appropriately enough, the boat was named Eros. They were greeted warmly by the small crew who led them out to the bow of the boat where a beautiful, white, oversized couch draped with soft blankets was waiting for them. They got settled as the boat disembarked. As they enjoyed the views of the bay, the Chief Steward, Meliorn, or Mel as he insisted they call him, effortlessly made himself accessible and scarce at the same time. They always felt like they were in a private bubble, but as soon as they thought of a need, Mel was there ready to provide it, from sunglasses to Champagne service to chocolate-covered strawberries.

Dinner was on the middle deck at an elegantly set table with electric candles scattered all around the space, enhancing the romantic ambiance magnificently. Throughout dinner, their conversation flowed easily, as it almost always did, and Magnus was doing his best to remember every detail of this perfect night. He knew he would be using these memories to tide him over once Alexander left for spring training in Arizona in two days. It was just as he was cataloging this moment as another he would never forget, enjoying the way the sunset played beautifully on Alexander’s fair skin, that Alexander took his hand and uttered three small words.

“Aku cinta kamu,” Alec spoke evenly and delicately. He didn’t stutter or fidget. He spoke resolutely with a clear voice and clear eyes gleaming with pure joy.

Magnus froze in his chair as the realization of those three words washed over him. Alexander had obviously practiced to make sure the words, in Magnus’ first language, sounded absolutely perfect. But of course, he wouldn’t expect anything less from Alexander. And then there were the words themselves. The words he had heard before in that and other languages and had almost always let him down.

He’d heard them from his mother, but that love hadn’t been enough to keep her alive.

He’d heard them from Etta, but it had been tainted with bitterness and pleading when she realized that Magnus did not and probably would not feel the same.

He’d heard them from Imasu, only to learn that Imasu wanted to love multiple people at the same time and expected Magnus to want the same.

He’d heard them from Camille, but it had dripped with something he later realized had been pity.

He’d heard them from his father only once and only as a calculated move to try to prove that their business arrangement was anything more than a business arrangement.

He’d heard them from Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael, but it was a different kind of love. Still beautiful, but not the same.

But he’d never in his life heard those three words with the same kind of care as they had this time.

At Magnus’ stunned silence, Alec faltered only slightly. “Did I not say it right?”

“You said it flawlessly,” Magnus beamed, unable to look away from the man who had come to mean so much to him in such a short period of time. He knew what came next and he opened his mouth for what was only too obvious to follow.

“-Don’t,” Alec interrupted. “Don’t say it back.”

Magnus snapped his mouth shut and furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would Alexander not want Magnus to tell him he loved him back? He felt Alexander squeeze his hand as if to reassure him.

“I know it’s soon,” Alec explained. “I know I’ve typically been ready for things before you have been. I don’t want you to feel like you have to say it and I don’t want you to feel sorry for me because I feel it now and you don’t yet. It’s okay. I just wanted you to know that I am ready to say it. And I want you to have the freedom to be able to say it whenever you’re ready too. I love you because I love you. Not because I expect you to love me back. I mean, I hope that you do, or will. But mine isn’t conditional to yours. And I want to know that when you say it, it’s the same for you too.”

Magnus was conflicted. On the one hand, he knew he _could_ say it. Maybe he wasn’t at the same level as Alexander, but he was close. And Alexander was right, he did tend to be more ready and open in most of the stages of their relationship, which made sense since he’d never had to pick up the pieces from a truly shattered heart yet as Magnus had. Magnus was grateful that Alexander never seemed like he was pulling Magnus to catch up, always giving him the time he needed as long as he was sure Magnus was at least heading in that direction. So Magnus decided not to rush it and to take the time Alexander was freely giving him.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said, lifting Alec’s hand and placing a soft kiss to the back of it. “For telling me and for giving me time. I promise I won’t let you down.”

After dinner, they made their way to the top deck where a jacuzzi and glasses of wine were waiting for them. They sat close and looked out at the glittering lights of the bay sharing sips and hushed conversation until the yacht had been moored once again in the marina. Even then, Mel made sure they knew they could take as much time as they wished before they disembarked.

* * *

Magnus set up notifications on his phone so he could keep track of Alexander’s games. They let him know when they were playing, whether they won or lost, and how Alexander’s individual stats were doing. Alexander would try to text him as soon as they were done for the day and Magnus tried as often as he could to be available with praise after a win and distraction after a loss.

* * *

_Alec (6:07pm): Hey._

_Magnus (6:07pm): I’ve been waiting for your text. Great job on your game today! 😁_

_Alec (6:09pm): Thanks. Just got back to the apartment._

_Alec (6:09pm): Jace is taking a shower, then I can take one and really, truly start to relax._

_Magnus (6:10pm): It’s been a long few days, I’m sure._

_Alec (6:10pm): I’m just so glad not to have a game tomorrow._

_Alec (6:11pm): I’m considering just staying in bed all day._

_Magnus (6:11pm): What I wouldn’t give to be in that bed right now._

_Alec (6:11pm): 😛_

_Magnus (6:12pm): Yes, I would definitely let you do that._

_Alec (6:15pm): I miss you._

_Magnus (6:16pm): I miss you too._

_Alec (6:16pm): I forgot how grueling 10 days in a row of games can be._

_Magnus (6:17pm): And then the next round is 13 days?_

_Alec (6:17pm): Yep._

_Magnus (6:19pm): Have you been taking care of the Champion for me?_

_Alec (6:20pm): lol - I haven’t had a whole lot of downtime these days._

_Alec (6:21pm): I’ve either been in practice or games. And when I’m not, I’m trying to remember to eat and then back in the apartment with Jace._

_Magnus (6:22pm): Oh, come on. I’m sure he’s taking care of “Gigante” right now in the shower. 😉_

_Alec (6:22pm): Why?! Why would you want to go and put that image in my head?_

_Magnus (6:24pm): Should I distract you then by telling you what I would do if I could get my hands on you and the Champion right now?_

_Magnus (6:28pm): Darling, you know I can’t tell if your silences mean yes or no…_

_Alec (6:28pm): I’d really like you to, but I just heard Jace turn off the shower._

_Magnus (6:28pm): 😔_

_Alec (6:29pm): Sorry. Maybe I can get him to give me an hour or two alone in the apartment tomorrow. Then maybe we could even video chat?_

_Magnus (6:30pm): Mmmm, I’d like that._

~

Jace opened the bathroom door and a billow of steam escaped before he moved into the kitchen in only a towel slung low on his hips.

“Dude, what happened to the boundaries?” Alec huffed as he quickly looked back down at his phone and his conversation with his boyfriend.

“Oh, sorry,” Jace mumbled, stopping and looking down at his nearly naked body. “I just figured we were fine now since you’re in such a great relationship with Magnus.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m completely unaffected by a guy I used to be attracted to parading around me mostly naked. I know you used to have a thing for Izzy. How would you feel if she were walking around in just a towel right now? Better yet, how do you think Clary would feel?”

“Right. Valid point,” Jace conceded, walking to his bedroom to grab a shirt. Before he reached the room, they heard a knock at the door. Alec waved him off and got up to answer it.

“I’ll get it,” Alec huffed. “You just get dressed already, will you?” Alec opened the door to find his favorite, short redhead. “Heya, small fry. Jace didn’t tell me if you were coming out this year or not.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “I guess I better make myself scarce.”

“Hey babe,” Jace cooed, coming up from behind Alec having abandoned any attempt of putting on a shirt. Alec sighed and moved around Jace to pull out his phone to figure out how close the nearest hotel with an available room was.

As if predicting his thoughts, Clary held up a key card toward him. “Sprang for an upgrade for you this time,” she revealed with a grin before turning back toward Jace, still in his towel, obviously just waiting for Alec to leave them to it. “We really appreciate it, Alec.”

“Believe me, I get it,” Alec responded kindly. Alec didn’t blame them at all. If Magnus had been the one at the door, the two of them would be acting exactly the same. He quickly packed a bag and tried not to think about the fact that he really wished that it had been Magnus at the door. He pulled his phone back out to grab an Uber.

~

_Alec (6:41pm): Think we could video call tonight?_

_Magnus (6:42pm): Really? What changed in the last 10 minutes?_

_Alec (6:42pm): Clary showed up._

_Magnus (6:42pm): Oh?_

_Alec (6:43pm): Yeah, at least this time they sprang for my hotel room._

_Alec (6:57pm): Holy shit, this place is nice! Have you heard of the Canyon Suites at The Phoenician?_

_Magnus (6:57pm): Scottsdale isn’t really my usual neck of the woods._

_Alec (6:58pm): So what do you think? Video call?_

_Magnus (6:58pm): Sorry, I can’t at the moment. I’m about to go into a meeting._

_Magnus (6:59pm): Get settled in your place, take a shower. I should be done by then._

~

Alec opened the door to the Presidential Suite and heaved a sigh as he took in the open space of the suite and the wall of glass doors letting in the remaining natural light of the evening. At least he could enjoy the suite for his evening and the next day off. He toed off his shoes and socks to enjoy the plush, fur rug under his toes and pulled his phone back out.

~

_Alec (7:05pm): Okay._

_Alec (7:05pm): Also, the suite they got me is over-the-top extravagant._

~

Alec heard the unmistakable sound of a baseball hitting a bat from behind a set of double doors that he assumed must be the bedroom. He made his way to them quickly and opened them with both hands. There, he found Magnus lying on the bed wearing only the jersey he had received for Christmas and bright orange briefs.

He had wished it and it had actually come true. Alec’s mind rushed back through his texting with Magnus, the vagueness and misdirections. “Meeting, huh?” he finally asked, unable to think of anything clever as he began to recover from the surprise.

“Absolutely,” Magnus drawled as he moved up onto his knees at the foot of the bed, beginning to unbutton the jersey. “My boyfriend is scheduled for a very important debrief. Still need that shower?”

“After,” Alec answered as he took two long strides toward Magnus, divesting himself of his shirt in the process. When he reached the couch at the foot of the bed, he stepped onto the cushions, grabbed Magnus by the neck, and crashed them both down onto the bed. Magnus’ shirt didn’t stay on much longer and Alec was so intent on hungrily reacquainting himself with Magnus’ mouth that he wasn’t even sure how his pants had come off or where they had ended up. He assumed that Magnus had something to do with it though.

“Magnus-” Alec panted between kisses.

“-Why are you wearing-” he got out before Magnus pulled him in again.

“-Briefs that look suspiciously like-” Alec moved back to Magnus’ mouth, not even himself willing to have their lips separated long enough to get out his full question.

“-Like they are Giants’ orange?” This time when Alec moved forward to reconnect their lips, Magnus was the one who pulled back with a devilish smirk on his lips.

“Why don’t you flip me over and find out?” Magnus unwrapped his limbs and pulled them inward as Alec spread his legs for space and grabbed hold of Magnus’ hips.

With one fluid motion, Alec had Magnus repositioned on his stomach, still underneath him. “Oh god,” Alec groaned, dropping his forehead in between Magnus’ shoulder blades. “Why?” He ran his hand down the small of Magnus’ back until he had a handful of Magnus’ briefs-covered ass and squeezed where the second half of the phrase “Batter Up!” was printed across. “Do you really want me to associate that phrase with your ass? I have a feeling my batting average is about to drop drastically.”

Magnus chuckled beneath him. “If they’re so offensive, you _could_ get rid of them,” he suggested, lifting his hips off the bed and giving a small shake. Needing no further encouragement, Alec carefully yanked the offending pair off his boyfriend.

After their first round of sex, Magnus ushered Alec to one of the two luxurious showers in the master bathroom. Magnus ordered room service for them then joined Alec in the shower for round two. While they waited for the food to arrive, they toured the suite in their robes, ending at the private patio where they lit the gas fire pit. They ate dinner on the table attached to the fire pit then moved to one of the round, grande daybeds on the other side of the patio, content to lay in each other’s arms and listen to the quiet Arizona calls of nature and each other’s breathing.

* * *

They never left the suite for the entirety of the next day, but they did end up leaving the bed a few times to enjoy different elements of the suite, including the jacuzzi tub located in the master bathroom.

Alec had to admit, he was starting to understand Magnus’ appreciation of tubs these days, especially, when Magnus was there to share it with him. As they relaxed back on the patio, watching a beautiful Arizona sunset, Alec turned to Magnus. “So you and Clary planned all this? I should’ve known as soon as I got here that there was no way Jace would spring for this.”

“Yup,” Magnus confirmed with a chuckle. “Clary and I flew out together and we’re staying through your game tomorrow. Do you know who you are playing?”

Alec paused. He knew it would be best to just rip off the bandaid, but he still didn’t want to do it at all. “The um, the Dodgers.”

“Oh, goodie,” Magnus quipped. “Kick their asses for me, would you please, Darling?”

“I’ll do my best,” Alec chuckled. “Are they still even on the team?” he asked, knowing that he didn’t need to be more specific for them both to know he was referring to the two players who had slept with Camille while she and Magnus were engaged.

This time was Magnus’ turn to hesitate, not wanting Alec to know that he had, in fact, kept tabs on both players. But by the nonchalant way that Alec asked the question, it seemed that he already figured Magnus had and that he didn’t have a problem with it.

If this were any of his past relationships, his radar would be going off that this was a trap, a trick question. But Alec was different. Alec didn’t play games and Magnus was determined not to either. “No,” he answered. “One dropped down to the Minors and probably isn’t coming back up, the other got traded to the Yankees a few years ago. But I can still hate the team too on principle. Especially now that I’m a dedicated Giants fan.”

In the evening, Alec asked Magnus if he wanted to help him pick his walk up song for the season to which Magnus was only too happy to oblige. They spent the rest of the evening with Magnus playing pieces of music through the suite’s sound system since he insisted that was the best way to get the feel for what it would be like for Alec to walk up to the plate for each at bat.

That is, until Magnus played Slow Hands, then Pony, then Pillowtalk, and Alec got the hint, picking Magnus up, throwing him over his shoulder, and dragging him back to the bedroom.

* * *

Clary and Magnus made it to the ballpark early so they could find good parking and watch their boys warm up a bit. They were seated in the third row, just behind where the Giants’ had their home dugout during their spring training and just about as close as you could get to first base without being part of the game.

“Alright, Biscuit,” Magnus asked as they waited for the game to begin. “Very important question for a foodie. How do you feel about stadium snacks?”

Magnus watched Clary straighten her shoulders and put on the most solemn face she could muster. “So here’s the thing,” she began seriously. “I love them. They are a necessary part of the ballpark experience.”

“Dear, I would kiss you if I didn’t think it would hit some sort of media source that we’re either both cheating on our men or in a secret foursome.” Magnus stood up. “I’ll get our first round. Beer? Nachos? Hot dog?”

“Yes,” she declared firmly to indicate all of the above. “And sunflower seeds.” Magnus chuckled as he nodded and made his way out to the concessions trying to figure out how he was going to carry it all back. He succeeded with the use of a very large carrier and still had time to spare before the first pitch.

~

Due to Alec’s position in the lineup, his first at bat was at the beginning of the bottom of the second inning. When the umpire called for “batter up!” Magnus couldn’t help but snigger as Alec stepped out of the dugout and immediately found him in the stands. Magnus shot his boyfriend a wink and a kiss and Alec shook his head as he stepped into the batter’s box. From the few times he had already watched Alec bat, he took note of Alec’s normal ritual. First, he swept his foot over the divot just next to home plate, to feel out the space. Next, he squared his shoulders to the plate. Finally, he surveyed the field and swung the bat loosely once in front of him, then circled it clockwise above his shoulder before lowering his center of gravity and tensing, ready for the pitch.

Alec took a steadying breath as he watched the pitcher wind up. Alec never swung at the first pitch in a game. He used that first one to set the stage for every future pitch. When he didn’t have to think about his swing, he could spend the time completely focused on the pitcher. His stance. His wind up. His release. Where the ball ended up. Setting a baseline would help him predict where the ball would end up depending on how the pitcher deviated from that baseline. It obviously wasn’t foolproof, but Alec personally felt that it improved his playing and his batting average was doing just fine where it was.

The first pitch was a strike right down the middle and Alec couldn’t help but smile. Those were his favorite first pitches. Now he knew _exactly_ what he wanted and what it looked like. So when he saw it come again after two balls, he was ready for it and hit it to left field just between the shortstop and third baseman. Alec flicked his wrist in a practiced motion that had the bat moving to a safe distance out of the way and took off sprinting toward first base. His legs felt strong after the full day of rest and, listening to his cues from the first base coach, he ran through the base safely rather than keep moving to second. With the play over, Alec jogged back to the base to await the next play. He pointedly did not look toward the stands where a very exuberant catcall was being directed toward him. He reminded himself that as long as he was on the field, his focus would remain on the field.

“That’s quite an enthusiastic fan you’ve got there, Lightwood,” the first baseman noted, tapping Alec lightly on the shoulder with his glove. “Happy looks good on you, man.”

Alec felt heat rise to his cheeks, having nothing to do with his recent sprint, and smiled bashfully. “Thanks, Blackthorn.”

Andrew was next at bat, and his hit got Alec to third base. The next batter struck out and then Jace was up. After two balls and a strike, Jace was able to get the ball in play, but it was on the ground to right field and the ball made it to the first baseman just before Jace did. But the play enabled Andrew to advance to second and for Alec to hightail it to home, sliding in before they could make a double play out of it. Alec dusted himself off and finally afforded himself a glance into the stands where he was greeted with the sight of an elated Magnus on his feet, clapping and screaming, and an only slightly less elated Clary smiling at Jace and congratulating him on his play getting the run in, even if it sacrificed an out. Alec grinned at Magnus as he made his way back into the dugout and patted Jace on the shoulder.

~

In the top of the third inning, after a particularly exciting play that had Magnus and Clary cheering on their feet again, a man in the row just in front of them turned to face them as they returned to their seats. “Excuse me,” he began, then continued when they glanced over. “Hi, my girlfriend went to the restroom and she’s gonna ask me if anything happened while she was gone and I’m guessing that whatever that just was would qualify. Can you tell me what just happened?”

They smiled at the man and Clary spoke up. “Sure. That was a double play. There was already one out, so when Underhill, the second baseman, caught the ball, he was able to get it to Lightwood, the shortstop. Lightwood tagged second before the runner who had been on first could get there, but then he turned and threw the ball to the first baseman, Monteverde, before the hitter could reach first either.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks,” The man answered. “So a double play is two outs in one play?”

“You got it,” Magnus nodded.

Just as the man was beginning to turn back around, he looked once more at Magnus. “Hey wait, you’re Magnus Bane, aren’t you?”

Magnus took a deep breath, preparing as best as he could for whichever way this was about to go. “The one and only,” he replied with a wide grin.

“Man, my girlfriend’s gonna freak. The one thing I know about baseball is that Alec Lightwood is her favorite player and she’s happy you’re with him and not Camille.” The man chuckled. “If I weren’t so secure in our relationship and sure that Lightwood was gay I might be worried she’d go after him herself.”

Magnus laughed. The guy was obviously harmless. He just hoped the couple wouldn’t be too chatty since he wanted to focus as much of his attention on watching Alexander play as he could. “Yep. Very much gay. You definitely have nothing to worry about on his end.” The girlfriend was back shortly and luckily for Magnus, she was definitely interested in actually following the game, so after getting a picture together, they only exchanged brief conversations occasionally between innings.

~

At the end of the top of the fourth inning, Magnus noticed that while returning to the dugout, Alec didn’t follow a straight line back, but rather, jogged out a bit, letting his right foot drop onto first base before turning to make it the final feet back to the dugout. In the subsequent innings, Magnus made a note to pay attention if he did it again. And while it was usually subtle, he found that no matter where on the field Alexander was coming from at the end of the inning, he made sure his right foot hit the center of the bag every time he left the field.

~

Clary took her turn getting their next round of snacks just before the rush of the seventh-inning stretch. The Giants maintained their one run lead for the remainder of the game. When the game had concluded, a handful of the players, including Jace and Alec, came out to the fence by the dugout to sign autographs. It took almost thirty minutes for the crowd to dissipate, but once it had, Clary and Magnus made their way down to say their goodbyes before catching their flight back to San Francisco, both promising to be back in exactly twelve days for their only other day off during spring training.

* * *

_Magnus (8:17pm): So I’ve noticed a few of the on the field rituals you’ve got going on. Do you have any off the field rituals I should know about?_

_Magnus (8:17pm): Any sneaky superstitions?_

_Alec (8:20pm): Not really._

_Alec (8:21pm): And I’d hardly call my few quirks on the field rituals or superstitions._

_Magnus (8:21pm): No?_

_Alec (8:22pm): They’re more like habits to keep my muscle memory sharp._

_Magnus (8:23pm): Hmm.. Sounds like fancy talk for superstitious rituals to me. 😉_

_Alec (8:23pm): I’m kind of surprised you noticed._

_Magnus (8:25pm): I’m learning to, since I want to keep up with you._

_Magnus (8:25pm): Besides, after not seeing you for weeks on end…_

_Magnus (8:26pm): Every little thing you do is magic._

_Alec (8:27pm): lol_

_Alec (8:27pm): Well, everything you do just turns me on._

* * *

Three days before Magnus was set to return to Scottsdale, Arizona, he called Alec.

“Magnus, what’s up with your voice? Why does it sound like I just fucked your throat?”

“I have strep throat,” Magnus confessed. The line went silent as Magnus let his news sink in.

“So you’re-” Alec stopped. His brain was going in too many directions and he needed to focus on one train of thought. He let the most important one push its way to the surface. “Are you okay?”

Magnus let out a tired sigh, lips curled up in an appreciative smile even if his boyfriend couldn’t see it. “Yes. I went to the doctor yesterday and they got me on antibiotics.” There was another pause and Magnus could tell even through the distance and a phone what Alexander was thinking. Because he was thinking it too. He decided to spare Alexander having to ask. “I don’t think I should come out. I shouldn’t be contagious anymore, but I don’t want to risk that for you and the doctor said I’ll probably feel pretty miserable for the next week still.”

“This sucks,” Alec responded.

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

“No Magnus. Don’t apologize. This isn’t your fault. Fuck, I hate this. I hate that I don’t get to see you now, but I really hate that you feel like shit. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted to, but I didn’t want to distract you from your games, especially with your doubleheader yesterday. But I wanted to tell you now so you wouldn’t have your hopes up quite as high for me coming out there. I kept the Presidential Suite for you again since Clary is still coming out to visit Jace.”

“Oh,” Alec said, not fully processing this additional information. “But how are you? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little achy and tired. My throat hurts when I swallow.”

“Shit, and here I am making you talk more.”

“It’s fine, Alexander. I promise. I am pretty tired right now though. And you still have two more games ahead of you, so you need your rest just as much as I do. Text me how they go and then call me when you get to the suite, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Alec answered.

* * *

The next morning, closer to noon than morning, really, Izzy showed up at Magnus’ door. Magnus shuffled to open it, tying on a robe in the process.

“Isabelle, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked, his eyes squinting as they were still getting used to the lights that were turned on only minutes before.

Izzy lifted the basket and answered softly. “Care package sent by the boyfriend. I have Gatorade and soup. From the place you love around the corner per Alec’s clear instructions,” she clarified when she noticed Magnus’ sour face.

“Sorry, dear,” Magnus apologized. “I just had a flashback of the Easy-Bake Oven picture and Alec’s story about how you almost single-handedly threw the homecoming game with the stew you tried to make for his teammates back in high school.”

“No, that’s fair,” she replied, walking into the house. “I also have honey throat lozenges, eighties cult classic movies including the Molly Ringwald trifecta, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, and Pretty In Pink. Also, Max threw in Ferris Beuller’s Day Off for the irony. Oh, your favorite tea, in case you’ve run out. And coloring books and a white board you can write on if talking hurts too much. And my company, if you’d like it.”

“Isabelle, this is all,” Magnus felt his throat constrict and winced when he reflexively tried to swallow. “This is really wonderful. You didn’t have to do this.”

“And you didn’t have to come support me at my TED talk and be nice to my mom. Apparently, this is what we do,” she answered matter of factly with a wink.

Magnus let Isabelle baby him, shuffling him over to the couch and throwing multiple blankets around him. Anything he needed, she was up on her feet before he had barely shifted to get it himself. He had to hand it to Isabelle. If he couldn’t have Alexander there to take care of him, this was probably closest to the next best thing.

When Izzy had to go to work the next morning, Catarina showed up at the door with coffee and pastries for all three of them. And when Catarina had to leave for her next shift at the hospital, Raphael was there, ready to take over.

“Raphael? Really?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“What can I say? Alec was very persuasive,” Raphael answered with a shrug of his shoulders. And while he wasn’t as energetic as Isabelle had been, he was still his attentive friend and Magnus was eternally grateful for his company.

~ 

_Magnus (3:26pm): Thank you, Alexander._

_Alec (8:31pm): ❤️_

* * *

Before Clary left for Arizona, Magnus gave her a care package of his own for Alec that included Alec’s now favorite bath bombs and a waterproof case for his iPad so they could safely video call from the tub, if Alec wanted.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked the screen as he rested his head on the towel he had placed at the edge of the tub. “You seem quieter than usual.”

“This place just isn’t as cozy without you here.”

“Maybe you could invite some of the team over tomorrow,” Magnus suggested.

“The guys are great and all, but we all need our space at this point to get through the last week. Can’t I just video call you all day since you’re out sick anyway?”

“Sure,” Magnus answered softly. “If that’s what you want to do. I’m still pretty tired though. I may need to take some naps.”

Alec hummed. “I don’t mind watching you sleep.”

“Oh darling,” Magnus chuckled before wincing at the pain it caused his throat. “That would be creepy if I didn’t think the same about you.”

So they spent the majority of the next thirty-six hours on one long video call with each other.

* * *

Upon Alec’s return a week later, he headed right for Magnus’ house where they hid out for an entire twenty-four hours without any communication with the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there were any terms I used that you didn't understand or if anything about game play / spring training was inaccurate, let me know in the comments and I can add it to the beginning notes / fix inaccuracies.
> 
> Also, I haven't picked Alec's walk up song yet, so if you've got any suggestions, I'll take 'em!


	28. Are You Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sexy times, Opening Day, and big changes ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much thanks to [Maryliz2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121) for the beta work on this chapter. Any plot holes or mistakes are purely my own.
> 
> Baseball notes:  
> \- [Ceremonial] First pitch is done at the beginning of each game by anyone from celebrities, SOs, Presidents, local heroes, and general fans.  
> \- Seventh inning stretch is between the top and bottom of the seventh inning where the crowd is encouraged to get up and, you guessed it, stretch.
> 
> 7.9k words this time.

Two days after returning from spring training, Alec woke in Magnus’ bed, the man himself tucked in against his side. He couldn’t believe he had gone three weeks, almost the entire month of March, without being able to touch Magnus, but they had both tried to make up for it the day before. Today, it was back to the real world. Or Alec’s real world anyway. In Alec’s world, today was Opening Day. The first game of the season in their home ballpark, AT&T Park. No wait, he had to remind himself that it was now called Oracle Park. He couldn’t be getting that wrong.

Alec smiled to himself as he stretched his legs and felt Magnus shift in his sleep to hold onto him tighter. Alec loved the Giants’ stadium. Sure, there were stadiums that were voted better by fans, like PNC Park in Pittsburg, or were more famous, like Fenway Park in Boston or Wrigley Field in Chicago, and he may be biased, but there was just something about the perfect location overlooking the Bay and the dedication and love of their fans that made him happy he was lucky enough to call it home.

Trying not to shift his body too much, Alec reached to the nightstand for his phone to check the time. He had set his alarm for earlier than needed so he and Magnus could have some morning time together before he had to leave for the day. Since it was ten minutes until his alarm was set to go off, he adjusted it to go off when he needed to leave and set it back down, opting for a softer wake up for Magnus. Reaching over his body with his free hand, he carded his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair, pressing his fingertips into his scalp the same way Magnus had when he had given Alec a massage.

Soft mewling escaped from Magnus as he began to stir. “Explain to me again why you have to be at the park at nine in the morning for a three o’clock game,” Magnus whined into Alec’s shoulder before even opening his eyes.

“Hard work and dedication?” Alec joked, eliciting a half-hearted chuckle from Magnus. “Or because that’s what the guys who pay me the big bucks tell me to do. Or you know, making sure my body is warmed up, drills, time bonding with the team, getting in the right headspace. All that good stuff.”

“But I could warm your body up so much better from right here,” Magnus teased as he slid himself to be more centered on top of Alexander. He leaned down and brushed his nose against Alexander’s. “ _We_ could work on drills. Or drilling.” His mouth curled into a mischievous smile as his lips hovered just above Alexander’s while he spoke, moving as if he were about to lean in for a kiss before pulling back to speak again. “We could do our own team _bonding_.” Alexander smiled beneath him. “What was the other thing you said?”

“Right headspace,” Alec answered, voice low and husky. Magnus smirked, not even needing to turn that one around. He could see by the tilt of Alexander’s jaw and elegant stretch of his neck that he was trying to patiently wait Magnus out to kiss him first, but that his resolve was slipping as Magnus continued to hover. Magnus brushed his nose against Alexander’s again as he felt hands float up his body until they were lightly grasping at his neck and pulling him down into the softest of kisses. Alec hummed into the kiss. “As tempting of an offer as that is, I’m not sure the rest of my team would appreciate the deviation.”

”Well, then are you sure I can’t persuade you to start a superstition of morning sex before every home game?” Magnus countered, reminding Alexander of their conversation the day before, as he pressed his body down further against Alexander. 

“Definitely not,” Alec asserted. Disappointed, Magnus began to pull away, until Alec grabbed him and drew him back in. “You misunderstand,” he continued. “If we have morning sex _as a superstition_ , as soon as we lose a game, we’ll never be able to have morning sex before a game again.”

Magnus rolled his hips under the guise of getting more comfortable, settling in, and more than ready to follow the conversation where Alexander was leading it. “But what if you never lose after we have morning sex?”

“Not worth the risk,” Alec answered simply. “I’d rather just have sex with my boyfriend when we want to, not because it’s become a chore to help us win games.”

“Darling,” Magnus purred. “I highly doubt our sex will ever be a chore. Also, I think that answer just earned you a special treat.“

Alec’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“I mentioned it once before but couldn’t tell your thoughts on the subject either way." Magnus kissed his way along Alexander’s jaw until he reached his earlobe. "How do you feel about rimming?” He felt Alexander expel a large breath next to his ear and pulled back enough to be able to see Alexander’s reaction. He took in the dilated pupils and the sheen on his lips from where he must have just licked them. He watched Alexander’s Adam’s apple bob dramatically and then Alexander was nodding his head. Magnus pulled himself up and off of Alexander. “Get on your knees for me.”

Feeling a little mischievous as well, Alec sat up onto his knees, facing Magnus, knowing that hadn’t been what Magnus had meant. He grinned in satisfaction when Magnus gave a little huff and pulled at his shoulder to try to physically turn him around. But Alec just smirked and didn’t budge.

“You sure aren’t acting like a man who wants me to worship his ass with my mouth,” Magnus challenged before pulling on Alec’s shoulder once again. Alec chuckled and turned for Magnus as directed, but remained upright rather than bending over.

Alec heard Magnus mumble a “fine” over his shoulder before feeling him scoot up behind him. Lips softly pressed to his shoulder, fingertips to his hips. Alec shivered and closed his eyes, his previous laughter immediately falling away. Magnus’ lips followed a torturously slow line across his shoulders, heating Alec’s skin wherever they made contact. When Magnus reached the back of Alec’s neck, Alec felt Magnus’ nose brush against the spot that drove him crazy, warm breath making the skin underneath tingle. Alec rolled his shoulders and attempted to push his hips back to find Magnus’ body. But Magnus’ hands were already at his hips, gripping tight to make sure he didn’t find what he was looking for.

The lips continued their path, working their way down Alec’s spine, and Alec couldn’t help but think of the line that was being followed and exactly where it was going to end, taking a moment to be thankful that the last thing they had done the night before was take a nice, long bath together, so he knew he was clean.

Magnus was taking his sweet time now and they both knew Alec was to blame for that. So Alec stayed in place, stoically taking his punishment, one kiss at a time. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Magnus’ hands begin to join in on the action, moving from his hips to his lower back, thumbs rubbing tight circles that quickly neared more sensitive spots.

By the time Magnus’ lips had reached his lower back, Alec was so keyed up that it only took the smallest push from Magnus to have him falling forward, finally in the position Magnus had been trying to put him in from the beginning, face pressed sideways into their pillows, ass raised high and inviting for the rimming that had been promised.

“That’s more like it,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s skin. Alec gasped as he felt Magnus’ tongue make its first appearance, dipping into where the split of his ass began. Magnus pulled Alec’s knees wide apart so Alec had to stabilize himself with his arms in front of him. Magnus’ fingers were digging into the flesh of Alec’s ass reminiscent of the few massages he had now received from him. But this time was different and altogether new in the promise of what was to come. On one particularly firm grip of his cheeks, Magnus used his short thumbnails to lightly scratch the skin just behind Alec’s balls. Alec whimpered and clutched tighter onto the pillow he had been holding. He had no idea how many nerves there could be in one spot and was already starting to wonder if that alone would be enough to bring him to an orgasm even though Magnus had yet to start on the main event or touch his cock. So when Magnus did it again, he couldn’t help moan his name, long and low.

While he would readily admit just how much he liked watching Magnus go down on him, there was something to be said for the uncertainty when he couldn’t see where Magnus was or what he was going to do next. All Alec could do was wait in panting expectation for whatever Magnus chose to give him. “Fuck,” he breathed as Magnus’ tongue pressed to the skin just beneath his balls and trailed up along the full expanse of his crack, slowing only the slightest bit as it passed over his puckered hole. “Magnus, please,” he moaned, not even sure what he was begging for besides, “More.”

Magnus only hummed in answer, moving back into soft kisses all along Alec’s ass. He alternated back and forth, ever closer to his target until he placed a kiss directly over Alec’s hole. Alec expelled a large breath as he felt the tip of Magnus’ tongue trace along the most sensitive circle of his rim. He could feel his hole contract of its own accord, waiting and ready for more pressure.

“Aahh, yes,” Alec moaned when Magnus finally began to press his tongue inside. The feeling was utterly indescribable. Alec lost himself to the sensations of Magnus’ tongue thrusting in and out of him, fingers digging into the backs of his thighs as Magnus used his hold to steady himself. Alec found himself pushing back to match Magnus’ movements, loving how Magnus’ tongue teased him open but was small enough to not be uncomfortable.

Alec was painfully aware of his cock hanging heavily between his legs. He was sure he must be leaking precum at this point and looked down to see it drip from the tip of his cock down to the sheets below. He felt unbearably hard and wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. But as amazing as everything felt, he was beginning to think it wasn’t quite enough to be able to get him off. “Magnus,” he whined when he felt one of his balls sucked gently into Magnus’ mouth and then the other. “I... I need...”

Magnus pulled back with a slurp. “What do you need?” he panted almost as out of breath as Alec.

Alec pressed his head into the pillows and tried to clear his head so he could answer. “Fuck,” he moaned out when Magnus licked against his hole again. That. He needed that but more. “Fuck against me?” He heard Magnus groan behind him before he felt the bed shift. The next moment, Magnus’ thighs were pressing against the back of his own and his hard cock pushing down between Alec’s cheeks. With each of Magnus’ thrusts against him, Alec panted out “yes” after “yes.” And whenever the head of Magnus’ cock would press against his hole he could feel himself reaching new heights.

He could tell that Magnus must be getting close as his thrusting became more frenzied. He reached back to take himself in hand so he could finish near the same time as Magnus only to be batted away so Magnus could take over. So he pressed his forehead into the bed and focused solely on the pleasure Magnus was giving to his ass and his cock.

“Close,” he moaned. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Magnus permitted. “Cum with me, Alexander.”

“Fuck,” he cried out as he felt himself release onto the sheets below them while Magnus stroked him through it. The moment he was done, Magnus released his hold on his cock and gripped his hips with both hands, pushing him down onto the bed and coming down on top of him. Magnus pressed his whole body down onto Alec’s and rolled his hips, starting to ride the crest of his impending orgasm, cursing and breathing Alec’s name.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Magnus rolled off of Alec and to the side of the bed. “Shit.”

Alec chuckled and pulled Magnus in, not caring about the mess, kissing him sloppily, mind still too hazy to care about any finesse. Their kisses softened until they stopped altogether, content to simply lay in each other’s arms. Alec could feel the edges of sleep come around him and shifted to fight it off. “You’re coming today, right?” Alec asked from his relaxed state. He heard the soft chuckle from Magnus before quickly being more specific. “To the game, Magnus.”

“I was about to ask exactly how many times you wanted me to cum today. But yes. The whole gang has every intention of not missing opening day.”

Alec hummed, willing himself to get up and start to get moving. “Good.”

Fifteen minutes later, Alec’s second alarm sounded.

* * *

Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael made their way into Oracle stadium. Magnus had been there a handful of times over the years as it was quite common to use tickets as an incentive in business deals when you live in a town with a professional team. But he had never had seats quite so close to the field any of those times. He had been antsy to get there pretty much since the moment Alexander had left his house that morning and he could feel the energy from the rest of the fans starting to filter in as well.

But once they were seated behind the Giants’ dugout, between third base and home plate, Magnus still felt the urge to move around. His nerves were tingling with excitement and he just couldn’t sit still, so he stood up thinking maybe a trip for snacks was in order.

“Where are you going?” Ragnor asked before Magnus could hardly leave his chair.

“Snacks,” Magnus replied. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. The club level vendor lines didn’t look very long. Did you want anything?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “We can order food right from our seats. Did you not see that on our tickets?”

“Oh,” Magnus stilled. “Well, then I’m just going to run to the restroom. I’m sure I won’t miss anything. They haven’t even done the first pitch yet.”

“Magnus, sit,” Catarina declared, lifting one eyebrow in challenge. Magnus lifted his hands in surrender and sat back down.

Only a few minutes later, the stadium’s announcer was calling out for the first pitch. “Today’s ceremonial first pitch will be made by two brothers,” Magnus heard from the announcer. “Little Max will be throwing to Giants catcher Jace Wayland, and his brother Rafe requested to throw to Giants shortstop Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus looked up as he recognized the names and watched the two boys take the field. He turned to his three friends who were all wearing shit-eating grins. “You all knew about this?” No one answered, but Catarina wrapped her arms around Magnus as they watched the boys meet up with Jace and Alec, both in oversized jerseys and new Giants baseball caps.

The boys were placed halfway between the pitcher’s mound and home plate where both Jace and Alec were set up to receive. Max was the first to throw his ball, releasing much too late causing the ball to drop two feet in front of him. It rolled another foot and Jace jogged out, picked it up with his mitt, and scooped Max up into his arms, lifting him high to the cheer of the fans. Rafe had hesitated from nerves especially since Max wasn’t standing next to him any longer.

“You got it, kid,” Jace encouraged, coming up next to him, still holding Max. “Just throw as hard as you can. Alec will make sure it looks good.” Rafe nodded his head solemnly and looked toward Alec who was smiling back and giving him a thumbs up. Rafe drew his arm back and swung it forward as hard as he could. The ball flew a bit higher than intended and three feet to Alec’s right. Alec was prepared though, drawing his right leg out of his crouch enough to step toward it and twist his arm to catch it in his gloved left hand. The crowd cheered and Alec jogged out to pick up Rafe in a mirror image of Max and Jace for pictures.

Magnus had made sure to get everything on video with his phone, switching to take a few still shots when Jace and Alec were holding the two boys in their arms. Before the game officially started, he had already changed his lock screen to one of the new pictures. Magnus set his phone down and turned to Catarina, speaking softly so she would be the only one to hear him, “Is there any way you can help me with something next Thursday?” Catarina turned to Magnus, took in the lovestruck glow emanating from her friend, and nodded.

Magnus had begun to formulate a plan for right after Alexander’s last game of his week before his next day off.

~

Just before Jace came onto the field for his first at bat, his walk out music began and Magnus sputtered around his drink as soon as he recognized the chorus of “Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy”. Magnus grabbed some napkins to quickly clean up the small mess he had made and looked up just in time to see Jace shoot him a wink before stepping into the batter’s box. _That cheeky little bastard_ , Magnus thought. He had to admit, it _was_ well played. Magnus was curious if Jace would keep the song for the entire season. He was quickly learning not to be surprised if he did.

Magnus smiled to himself when he recognized Alexander’s walk out music that he had helped pick. As Taylor Swift asked the stadium, “Are you ready for it?” and then continued into the bridge stating, “Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin,” Magnus put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. He knew that, unlike Jace, Alexander would not be looking at him as he walked up to the plate and he was just fine with that. Alexander was in the zone now and the song was enough to indicate their connection without distracting Alexander from his time at bat.

* * *

Alec proceeded to have seven days of back-to-back games followed by one day off before he would be heading to Washington for three games against the Nationals then on to Pittsburgh for four games against the Pirates. All but the last of Alec’s games prior to his leaving were night games, so Magnus was unable to go, but he made sure to attend the last one because he had made plans.

They had already agreed that Alexander would come over to Magnus’ house so they could spend the night and the next day together. Magnus was barely able to keep track of the score of the game though, the only thing able to pull his distracted mind back to the game was when Taylor Swift let him know that Alec was up to bat. Somewhere near the seventh inning stretch, Catarina had texted him that she was leaving for her shift at the hospital, but everything was set up and ready to go at his house. Clary was following the game and texting Magnus that she was also ready to go with their dinner and that it should be timed well for the way the game was headed.

Magnus left the game immediately after it ended so he could beat Alexander home. All things considered, Alexander should have only been thirty minutes to an hour behind him, so when an hour and a half had passed and there was still no word, Magnus tried to explain away his worry as nerves. When his phone rang and he saw Alec’s picture flash onto the screen, he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or more worried.

“Alexander?” Magnus answered tentatively.

“Magnus-” Alec replied, sounding out of breath.

“-Darling, where are you? Is everything okay?” Magnus waved Clary off when she walked into the room frowning.

“I,” Alec began slowly. “I can’t come over tonight. I’ll explain everything later but I have to go right now.”

“Hold on,” Magnus interjected before Alexander could hang up on him. Through the phone, he could hear something that sounded a lot like a final boarding call. “Alexander, please tell me what is going on. You’re scaring me.”

Alexander didn’t say anything, but Magnus could tell that he hadn’t hung up yet as he could still hear the sounds in the background. He was piecing together that Alexander was at the airport.

“I just got traded.”

Magnus sat down. He knew the words that Alexander had just said but it seemed that his brain was refusing to process what those words meant.

“Magnus?” Alexander asked softly “I’m sorry, but I have to get on a plane right now. I need time to figure this out.”

“Yeah, of course,” Magnus responded on autopilot before realizing what exactly Alexander had just said. “Wait. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Alexander breathed. “I don’t know anything right now except that if I don’t hang up right now, I’m going to miss a flight and that could very well cost me my job. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus murmured right before the line went dead.

_I love you._

At least that was what he was supposed to be saying tonight. But he was supposed to be saying it to Alec’s face while they were eating the romantic dinner he had planned. Not while Alexander was boarding a plane to go- Shit, he didn’t even know where Alec was going.

When Magnus slowly set his phone down, Clary came and sat down beside him, careful not to startle him. “He’s been traded.”

“Yeah,” Clary responded softly. “Jace texted me a few minutes ago.”

Magnus placed his head in his hands. “He didn’t even say where.”

He felt Clary’s small hand on his shoulder and a pause before she filled in the blank for him. “The Yankees.”

New York. The other side of the country.

Magnus didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t process what was happening. All that his brain could focus on were Alexander’s words and how he must be dealing with this change. After half an hour of sitting in almost complete silence, Magnus convinced Clary that she could go home. She could pack up whatever she needed, take any food she wanted, and he would take care of the rest. She finally relented and told him she would leave the food and he should try to eat something. He assured her that he would but he didn’t end up eating anything that night. He didn’t even go into the kitchen to put anything away.

Instead, he stayed up on the couch, Chairman Meow curled into him as he alternated between staring at his phone, hoping Alexander would call once he’d landed, and checking any and all news articles he could find about the trade. Apparently, the Yankees traded for Alec some time in the middle of his game. Their current shortstop was injured from a bad slide during their game the night before and their other options were either suspended or also on the injured list. Since Alexander had been traded into their active roster, he had had to leave immediately so he could play their game the next day. Magnus finally fell asleep from exhaustion around two in the morning still not having received a call. He was startled awake from the sound of knocking at his door. He reached for his phone and saw that there were no missed calls and he made his way to the door.

“Oh Magnus,” Isabelle sighed, taking one look at Magnus’ disheveled state. He didn’t care what he looked like, but he knew it couldn’t be good.

Magnus began to shake under Isabelle’s glance. “Isabelle-” was all he could get out before she was pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but they eventually made their way back to the living room and while Izzy obviously noticed the candles and rose petals scattered around the house, she thankfully refrained from mentioning them. “I don’t understand. What did he mean when he said he needs to figure things out?”

“Magnus,” Izzy responded carefully. “He’s freaking out right now even more than you are. His whole life just changed in a heartbeat and he doesn’t know how you could possibly fit in it anymore. He thinks this just ended your relationship. And all of that on top of the fact that he has to figure out a new team dynamic and be in the headspace to play today. And who knows if the team is as supportive as the Giants have been when it comes to Alec being gay.”

Magnus jerked his head up at the mention that this may have ended their relationship. Alec hadn’t said that. Why would Isabelle say that unless he had said something to her? “But why would he think this just ended our relationship?”

“Have you spoken to Lorenzo recently?” Isabelle asked tentatively.

Magnus looked at Isabelle in confusion. What did Lorenzo have to do with anything? “I don’t know. It’s probably been a month. Why-”

“-He and Andrew broke up last month,” she answered before he could finish his question. “Right after he was traded to the Rockies in the middle of spring training. Alec thinks that’s what’s going to happen with you two now.”

“Do you know which one of them broke it off?” Magnus asked, immediately thinking back to video chatting with Alexander during spring training and how he had seemed just the smallest bit detached. Alexander had told him he was just tired and missing him. But had he already been stressing about the strain on their relationship then?

“I’m not entirely sure,” Isabelle answered but Magnus could tell that she was holding back, so he just waited. “I think it was Lorenzo.”

“Damn it,” Magnus breathed. “I could be with him right now helping him with all of this. He shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

“I know,” Isabelle agreed. “Believe me. I think he’s making the wrong choice, not talking to you. That’s why I came over. But you’ve got to tread carefully. He doesn’t do well with change. And he’s going to fight against any perceived drama as an immediate threat to him being able to play at the level he needs to stay in the game at all. He’s afraid that if he doesn’t prove himself and fast, he’ll keep getting traded or be dropped back to the Minors.

“This is so crazy,” Magnus exclaimed. “How can teams just do this? Uproot people’s lives like this and without any warning. How do married players deal with this? Players with kids?”

Izzy shrugged. “They understand that it’s a fact of this life. A trade-off for all of the positives. Most of them stay behind and close up their lives in one city and then work on getting them moved to the new one. Some have a home base that stays the same no matter which team they actually play for.”

They sat in silence as they both continued to process everything. “Do you know where he’s staying?” he asked finally.

“I don’t,” she answered slowly. “I can ask him, but he’s going to want to know why I’m asking. And I’ve never been able to lie to him when it’s a direct question.”

* * *

Every day for the next week, Magnus tried to reach out to Alexander. He texted and called, but Alexander wouldn’t respond. From what he could tell, his texts weren’t even being read and his calls were going right to voicemail.

Magnus contented himself with watching Alexander’s games to try to pick up on his headspace, but what he saw was not good. Alec was all over the place, getting at least one error each game and rarely a hit when he was up to bat. And he was going on two weeks now without a single day off; his last one having been the day before the Giants’ opening day.

After a week of torture, Magnus made efforts to reach out to Jace.

~

_Magnus (9:06am): You have Jace’s number, right?_

_Magnus (9:06am): Can I get it from you?_

_Raphael (9:11am): Tell me you aren’t going to do something destructive._

_Magnus (9:11am): I promise. I just need answers._

_Raphael (9:13am): [contact attached]_

~

_Magnus (9:12:am): Hi, this is Magnus._

_Magnus (9:12am): Have you heard from Alec at all?_

_Jace (9:15am): Hey_

_Jace (9:16am): Not since he texted me from the airport that he’d been traded._

_Magnus (9:16am): Seriously? You guys have been friends and training and playing together for years._

_Jace (9:18am): But now we’re opponents._

_Jace (9:18am): Which we’ve never been before._

_Jace (9:18am): I get it._

_Jace (9:19am): It’s a lot to wrap his head around._

_Jace (9:19am): He’ll come around in time._

_Jace (9:21am): I take it he hasn’t talked to you either, then?_

_Magnus (9:21am): No._

_Magnus (9:22am): You wouldn’t know anything about where he’s staying, would you?_

_Jace (9:23am): No, but I can ask our travel director._

_Jace (9:23am): Let me see what I can find._

_Magnus (9:23am): Thanks._

* * *

Within a few hours, Magnus’ phone was ringing and he scrambled to answer it. He deflated a bit when the caller ID showed Jace’s number rather than Alexander’s.

“Jace?” Magnus answered as soon as the call connected. “Were you able to find anything?”

“Hey, Magnus,” Jace responded. “So our travel director didn’t know for sure because they only handle the players coming in, not going out. The Yankees’ travel director would have organized everything for Alec. But standard procedure is to put new players up in a hotel until they can get settled and make whatever arrangements they need to from their old place to a new one.”

Magnus sighed. This was a dead end. He just needed to talk to Alexander. He didn’t want him navigating all of this alone. He couldn’t understand why Alexander was keeping him out of this. “Thanks for looking into it for me anyway, Jace.”

“Of course,” Jace responded. Magnus could feel Jace pause. Maybe there was something else he wanted to say. He waited. Jace sighed. “Look, I don’t know if this will help at all, but when the Giants play in New York, we stay at the Hilton Midtown. Maybe that’s where he is?”

“Thank you.” Magnus’ heart leaped. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something. He tried not to think about what he would do if Alexander wasn’t there. He’d cross that bridge when he came to it. Maybe he could bribe the Yankees’ travel director. “I’ll take anything at this point.”

“He’ll come around, Magnus,” Jace tried to encourage. “He’s just gotta find his footing there.” Magnus wasn’t so sure though. Jace hadn’t heard the resignation in Alexander’s voice the last time Magnus had talked to him.

As soon as Magnus hung up with Jace, he was pulling up the number for the hotel Jace had directed him to.

“Hello, this is the Hilton Midtown. My name is Gretel. How can I be of service today?”

“Hello, Gretel,” Magnus responded as calmly as he could, though the last thing he felt at the moment was calm. “Can you tell me if an Alec or Alexander Lightwood is staying there?”

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment. “We aren’t really allowed to give out that kind of information, sir,” Gretel finally responded. “But I can tell you that we don’t have anyone under that name staying here currently.”

“Okay, thank you anyway, Gretel.” _Shit_. Magnus tossed the phone down onto the couch. What was Magnus supposed to do now? He sat next to his phone with his head in his hands. A few minutes later, he felt Chairman Meow wind between his legs, bushy tail tickling against his elbows. “Chairman, what do I do?” The cat stopped at the sound of his name and looked up at Magnus. Magnus stared but Chairman Meow decided not to deign him with a response. “Come on. I know you miss him just as much as I do. So why don’t you put in some effort too?”

Chairman Meow pushed his forehead against Magnus’ shin. Usually, Magnus liked being able to have one-way conversations with his cat. Chairman wouldn’t try to fix Magnus’ problems, and he always kept Magnus’ secrets. But just this once, Magnus found himself wishing the cat would respond to him verbally. Chairman Meow didn’t respond. Instead, he jumped up onto the couch and pawed at Magnus’ thigh. “I know you want to have his lap here right now,” Magnus reached out and scratched behind Chairman Meow’s ears and continued quietly. “But he’s not here and I don’t know if he’s coming back.” That was it. He’d said it out loud. Alec left and Magnus didn’t know if he’d ever see him again outside of a television screen. He let his hand trail down Chairman Meow’s back as the cat maneuvered around the couch until he was pressing his nose to Magnus’ phone, using it to rub an itch.

Magnus looked at the phone and his dead end. If Alexander wasn’t at the Hilton Midtown, should he just try calling every hotel close to the stadium? But he was sure every concierge would tell him the same thing, that they weren’t allowed to give out information about the guests staying there. The frustrating thing was, he understood it. He was thankful they wouldn’t just provide that information to anyone who asked, especially Alexander who treasured his privacy so much. Magnus straightened his back. What had the concierge said? No one under _that name_ was staying there. That was very specific language. What if-? Magnus picked up his phone and quickly came up with a new strategy.

“Hello, this is the Hilton Midtown. My name is Gretel. How can I be of service today?”

“Hi, I’d like to leave a message for a Matthew Daddario staying there.” Magnus stood up and began pacing his living room, trying desperately not to get his hopes up while he waited, even though he knew it was useless.

“Yes, of course. And what message would you like to leave.” Jackpot!

“Oh, you know what, hold on,” Magnus responded with the very little calmness he had left. “Let me call you right back.” Magnus hung up and began swiping to his usual airline’s app. It was time to use some points. Magnus booked the next flight available to New York, scheduled an Uber, grabbed his sweatshirt and his wallet, and walked out of the house. He would text Ragnor an explanation on his way.

* * *

Magnus waited in the lobby of Alexander’s hotel. On the outside, he was the picture of composure, while inside, a hurricane was raging. During spring training and the one week of home games before Alexander was traded, Alexander would leave the stadium as quickly as possible to decompress, shower at home, and text or see Magnus. Magnus would usually hear from him or see him within an hour of the game ending. Today’s game had ended two and a half hours ago and Alexander had yet to return to the hotel.

He almost missed when Alexander walked through the doors except that Alexander stopped when his eyes fell on Magnus and the Giants sweatshirt he was wearing like it would protect them in some way. Magnus stood as Alexander tentatively walked toward him. He tried to keep it together when Alexander stopped two feet away from him. Even that much distance felt like they were still on opposite sides of the country.

“Can we talk?” Magnus whispered. “Please, just talk to me?” He watched Alexander close his eyes and swallow before barely nodding his head.

“Not here,” he answered, and Magnus couldn’t help but notice the hoarseness of his voice. Alexander moved past him toward the elevators and Magnus understood that he should follow. In the elevator, the distance remained. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch Alexander, to hold his hand or hug him. But he remembered Isabelle’s words and stood as still as he could, worried that any sudden movement might spook Alexander into sending him away.

They entered Alexander’s room and both stood awkwardly in the middle, not knowing where to look or if they should sit or stand. When Alexander still made no attempt to say anything, Magnus finally spoke up. “Why haven’t you called?”

“I told you I needed time to figure things out.”

Magnus huffed. “Alexander, that was a week ago.”

“I’ve been a little busy,” Alexander responded. Magnus noted the bitterness in his tone. He’d never heard Alexander talk like this to anyone. He hugged his arms to himself for some sort of protection, still longing to reach out to Alexander. Magnus tried to find comfort in the familiarity of the soft sweatshirt wrapped around him but found very little.

“I know. I didn’t mean. I just, I wanted to know you’re okay.” Magnus paused as he took in Alexander’s appearance from his hunched shoulders to the dark circles under his eyes. “Are you okay?”

For the first time since Alexander walked into the hotel, he looked right into Magnus’ eyes and all Magnus could see was pain. “No, I’m not fucking okay. My whole life’s been ripped out from under me and I’m expected to perform and work cohesively with guys I’ve only ever played _against_. So I’m sorry I didn’t have time to comfort you and let _you_ rest assured that I’m okay.”

Magnus took a defensive step back from the voice being raised at him. It was everything he could do to keep his own voice low and steady. “You told me once that if I wanted us to work that I couldn’t try to go through things on my own. That I needed to include you and that I wasn’t alone. It goes both ways. We’re in this together and I can support you.”

Alexander barked a harsh laugh. “How exactly do you plan to support me from the other side of the country?”

“We had a plan,” Magnus tried to keep them out of their emotions and remain on the logical side of the conversation, but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. “You were already going to be away so much for the next few months. We have texting and video calls and visits. This doesn’t have to be any more complicated than what we already planned.”

“But we had home games and being able to sleep in each other’s beds to look forward to,” Alexander countered. “That’s gone now, Magnus. How are we not going to devolve into just virtual booty calls?”

“Alexander, stop it. This isn’t you.” Magnus could feel his breathing getting ragged as he began to panic. Why was Alexander doing this? “Is this because of Lorenzo and Andrew?” Magnus asked. “We’re not them.”

“Aren’t we?” Alec scoffed. ”All I see are similarities. And if _they_ couldn’t do it after over a year together, how can we expect to? You asked why I didn’t call? It’s because every time I tried, the only outcome I could see was us breaking up.”

Magnus blinked. Alec had finally said the words he had been fearing. “We don’t know what else may have been going on in their relationship. But it seems like you don’t even want to try. You’ve already given up on us so easily.”

“It’s too much, Magnus. I’m drowning here just focusing on the game. I don’t have anything extra to spend on you too.”

Magnus could feel moisture begin to collect in the corners of his eyes. He knew he was the last person to be considered low maintenance, but he had tried so hard to be there for Alexander as much as Alexander had always been there for him. “Don’t you know how much I’ve arranged and rearranged my life and schedule to be with you?”

“I didn’t realize it was such a hardship for you. No one asked you to do that.” It was like Alexander was intentionally grasping at any crack that existed so he could have an excuse later for why this going to shit was always inevitable.

“Damn it, Alec. That’s not what I meant and you know it. Why are you doing this?”

It was Alec’s turn to take a step back in shock. Magnus could tell that the use of his nickname had the same impact as if Magnus had just punched him in the gut.

“And you _did_ know that your schedule was a hardship for us,” Magnus continued. “We both did. That’s my point. You’re worth it. Hasn't everything I’ve done proven that? Am I just not enough? Why are you pushing me away?”

Magnus watched Alexander stare past him to the other side of the room before answering him, voice barely louder than a whisper now. “Because it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Your solution to break up, how is that going to fix anything?”

“There is no fixing this,” Alexander responded, raising his voice again. “We live on opposite sides of the country now. What am I supposed to do? Stand by and wait for the briefest moments we can be together, all the while you bend over backward and grow to resent me and my game suffers and I get traded again and again or dropped back down to the fucking Minors?”

“This isn’t you,” Magnus pleaded. “You’re not this selfish. Weeks ago, you told me you loved me.”

“I am exactly this selfish,” Alexander replied through gritted teeth. “I told you I loved you and you never said it back.”

“No,” Magnus declared angrily, pointing his finger at Alexander. “ _You_ never let me. You told me you loved me and then you _told_ me not to say it back. I would have said it then and I would have said it the night you got on that plane. But if I say it now, would you always just wonder if I only said it because I thought I was going to lose you?”

“I don’t know,” Alexander muttered, deflating. “Maybe.”

Magnus held his hands out to Alexander in desperation. “Then what am I supposed to do now? Because I do. I do, but you won’t believe me. Please don’t end us like this.”

“My whole life is baseball,” Alexander replied. “My life has always only been baseball. That’s all I have. You said it yourself, you’ve rearranged your life to fit mine. I need to let you have your life back and I need to be able to focus entirely on the game again. I need a break from us.” Alexander moved past Magnus to open the door, apparently having said all he wanted to say.

“No,” Magnus begged, finally reaching out for Alexander even as he took another step away from him. “No, no,” Magnus pulled himself up to be at eye level with Alexander. “Please, please. I can’t lose you.” He reached up, pressing the palms of his hands along Alexander’s jaw. “Okay?” He leaned in and kissed Alexander softly on the lips. And while Alexander’s lips came together and met Magnus’ where he pressed against them, Alexander didn’t kiss him back. Magnus kissed him again, more desperate, but all Alexander did was stand there, impassive. “Stay with me, okay?” He leaned his forehead against Alexander’s but Alexander wouldn’t look back at him, eyes determinedly cast down. Magnus felt his knees begin to buckle as his world, the life he thought he’d finally earned somehow, crumbled down around him. “Come on, stay with me.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered as he grasped at Magnus’ wrists. Magnus couldn’t help but think of every time Alexander had made that same move, grabbed his wrists to keep his hands in place. But now he was doing it to pull his hands away. Magnus tried to break free, to somehow show Alexander through their contact that this didn’t have to end, that they could figure this out. But Alexander’s grip held fast. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” Dropping Magnus’ hands, Alexander stepped to the side and out of Magnus’ reach. And while Alexander was physically standing in the room with him, Magnus felt like the room was completely empty.

When Magnus realized there were no more words to be said and nothing would convince Alexander to change his mind, he silently peeled the sweatshirt off of himself and laid it on the bed with utmost care. “I guess there’s no reason for me to keep this anymore,” he whispered. He watched Alexander carefully, but he didn’t even flinch. He just continued to stare off into the distance. Magnus realized that if not even their sweatshirt could elicit an emotional reaction, it must really be over. He nodded his head resolutely and turned to leave, feeling his body begin to shake. He paused with his hand on the door handle still hoping to hear Alexander call out his name, plead with him to wait, that he’d changed his mind. But the room remained silent.

Magnus heard the door click shut behind him and shot his hand out just in time to catch himself before crumpling against the opposite wall. How had one moment in time, one choice by people he didn’t even know, ruined everything? How foolish he had been to think this time would be any different, that finally he had found someone who would love him entirely, would love his broken pieces instead of causing more. The one thing he knew for sure was that this would be the last time. No one else would ever get as close to whatever remained of his heart as Alexander had. He already knew that _if_ he survived this, he wouldn’t be able to survive loving anyone this much ever again.

He couldn’t contain the silent sob as his body shuddered in physical pain. But he couldn’t do this here. He wouldn’t let himself fall apart right outside Alexander’s hotel door. Looking up through blurry eyes, he could just make out the door to the stairwell and stumbled his way toward it, still supporting himself by the wall to his right. He pressed into the crash bar and made it down two flights before his legs buckled and he dropped onto a stair and finally allowed his heart to shatter to pieces.

He didn’t know that at that same moment, Alec was sitting on the bathroom floor of his room, sobbing into a sweatshirt clutched desperately between his hands. A sweatshirt that represented everything he’d just lost by his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M  
> SO  
> SORRY
> 
> Update: More info on the details of the trade will be in the next chapter, but yeah, trades like this can and do happen in real life.


	29. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short summary of MLB (Major League Baseball) trade rules for those who were asking in the comments of the last chapter:  
> \- Trades can happen any time between 2 days after the final game of the World Series (end of October) and July 31st.  
> \- The only situation where a major league player is guaranteed control over if and when he is traded is if he has 10+ years of MLB service time and 5+ years of service time with his current team. These players are known as “10 and 5” players and cannot be traded without their consent. A player without “10 and 5” status could negotiate a no-trade clause, but the club is under no obligation to work with the player.  
> \- Players become free agents upon reaching 6 years of Major League service time or when they are released from their organization prior to reaching 6 years of service time. A free agent is eligible to sign with any club for any terms to which the 2 parties can agree.
> 
> General Baseball Terms used in this chapter:  
> \- An Error is a term for when a player fails to create an out on a play that an average player should have made the out or if they make a poor play that allows one or more runners to advance on the bases.  
> \- "Caught Looking" is a term for receiving a third strike at bat without an attempt to swing, usually because they think the pitch is going to be outside the strike zone.  
> \- Batting Averages are based on how many hits a player has versus how many times they are at bat. .300 or 1 in 3 is decently good. Players average 3 at bats per game.
> 
> 5.2k words this time.

“Lightwood. Come have drinks with us.”

Alec looked up from the bench in front of his locker, still not quite used to his last name on the white, pinstriped uniform that hung there. “No thanks, Will. I’m gonna hit the gym for a bit.”

“Dude, we get it,” Will replied, his cheeky grin reminding Alec too much of Jace. “We all know that you’re the most hardworking player. Now come prove that you’re a _team_ player too.”

Jem Carstairs, one of their relief pitchers, came up behind Will and draped his elbow on the other man’s shoulder. “Sorry Alec, but I don’t think he’s gonna take no for an answer this time.” He pointed toward Will’s face. “That look in his eye says he’s in a stubborn mood today.”

“Listen to him, Lightwood,” Will chuckled. “The man’s not wrong.”

Alec sighed, throwing his gym bag over his shoulder. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else better to be anyway. “Fine. One drink.”

~

Will stepped up to the table they had procured, depositing their first round of drinks. “Okay, you have your drink. Now we’re going to talk about Magnus.”

“Shit.” Alec set his drink down, barely having taken a sip before Will set in. “See, this is exactly why I kept turning you down. I know you knew him, or know him, and I don’t want to talk about him.” Hearing Magnus’ name said by someone else was hard enough, Alec couldn’t bear to let it come out of his own mouth. And honestly, he didn’t believe he deserved to say his name anymore. Not after the look in his eyes when he walked out of his hotel room only a week ago. The look that Alec had put there.

“I don’t know what you saw in the guy anyway,” Jonathan Morgenstern, their starting catcher, supplied, downing one shot and then another. “I’m sure he’s onto his next celebrity by now.”

Jem grabbed a third shot out of Jonathan’s hands and handed it to Alec. “Shut up Jonathan.” Alec held the shot out, unsure what Jem expected him to do with it. “Just drink it,” Jem supplied. Alec rolled his eyes and shot it back, wincing as it burned on its way down.

“What?” Jonathan goaded. “He’s _obviously_ just looking to ride someone else’s success. Or ride something. The dude’s bi. He’s just out to fuck anything that’s moving on two legs. Shit, I bet he’d fuck anything on four legs too.”

Sebastian slammed his drink onto the table, not caring as the other drinks precariously shifted. “Don’t make us tell you to shut it again.” He spat through gritted teeth. “Ignorant arsehole.”

Jonathan sputtered, not understanding why the mood at the table had shifted from his joking. “What did you just call me?”

“Do you really want him to say it again?” Will echoed. “Was the accent too thick for you? Fine. You’re an ignorant asshole. No one likes you. We don’t want to hear what uneducated shit you have to say off the field and we don’t want to listen to you on the field, which makes you a shitty catcher. Go home or go find your latest cleat chaser. We don’t care, just leave.” As Jonathan sulked off to the bar, Will turned to Sebastian. “I don’t understand how the front office thinks you and he are interchangeable. Eventually, they’ll see that we all play better with you starting and without his negative energy.”

“Thanks,” Sebastion replied, tipping his drink to Will before taking another sip.

“He’s wrong,” Alec mumbled into his beer then realized he needed to clarify. “About... Magnus. That’s not him.”

The other three men turned to Alec. “We know that,” Will agreed. “So why aren’t you still with him?”

“It’s too hard,” Alec lamented, finally giving up on not having to talk about Magnus. “Everything in my life has been so hard. Which, fine, I’ve worked my ass off and fought, just like I’m sure you guys have. But just for once, I wanted something to be easy. To be something I could turn to when everything else goes to shit.”

“So, correct me if I’m wrong,” Jem supplied. “But you thought the best way to have that was to dump him when everything actually went to shit?”

Alec shrugged his shoulders. It had all happened so fast, he was still trying to figure out what he’d done and why. For the millionth time, he wished he could process his thoughts and his life as fast as his reflexes were on the field. Then maybe he wouldn’t have kept Magnus waiting so long that he had come to find Alec. And then maybe Alec would have been ready to talk to Magnus about what was going on and how they could move forward together.

Why couldn’t it have been like every other time he had expressed himself to Magnus? When he had been able to be prepared, to make a plan, and make it perfect. Now he just wanted to sink into a hole big enough that he’d never hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

_Ragnor (4:40pm): How are you doing?_

_Magnus (4:42pm): fine_

_Ragnor (4:43pm): Are you still watching his games?_

_Magnus (4:45pm): no_

_Magnus (4:45pm): maybe_

_Magnus (4:45pm): shut up_

_Ragnor (4:46pm): Are you sober?_

_Magnus (4:50pm): moderately functional_

_Ragnor (4:51pm): I’ll take that as a no._

_Ragnor (4:55pm): I’m sending Cat._

~

Catarina used her key to enter Magnus’ house without bothering to knock, finding Magnus in the living room in a black, silk robe and flannel pants that had a pattern that looked like Christmas lights on them, even though it was the middle of April. She quickly assessed the rest of his appearance without a word, noting the unwashed hair sticking to the side, the smudged eyeliner applied who knew how many days before, and the chipped nail polish. She wordlessly dropped her bag onto the chair next to Chairman Meow, grabbed the almost empty wine bottle from off the coffee table, and made her way to the bathroom to grab supplies, depositing the bottle in the kitchen.

Magnus eyed Catarina as she stepped back into the room, recognizing the cotton balls and makeup and nail polish removal bottles she deposited on the coffee table. He sighed in resignation as Catarina picked up his hand and began to remove the chipped polish from each nail, continuing to let him watch the current game in silence.

He couldn’t stop watching Alexander’s games. He wasn’t sure if it was worse or better to be able to see Alexander now after they’d- whatever they’d done in that hotel room that he still refused to put a name to. But watching Alexander, Magnus knew he was anything but fine. Alexander’s batting average had dropped from getting a hit once every three times he was at bat to once in every five or six. That meant that he sometimes went through an entire game without a single hit. And while Alexander’s errors were down from his first week after the trade, now, two weeks later, they were still much higher than they had been previously. In the game Alexander was currently playing, Magnus had already watched him miss a potential double-play after fumbling with the ball that had been thrown to him from the outfield.

“He’s still wearing the necklace I gave him,” Magnus murmured to Catarina. Catarina hummed an acknowledgment as she switched to Magnus’ other hand. “I gave it to him at Thanksgiving. I’ve never seen him not wearing it. Not even now.” Magnus watched as Alexander approached the batter’s box and couldn’t help looking for the silver chain that peeked out from the collar of Alexander’s Yankees’ jersey even though he’d already seen it earlier in the game. Alexander proceeded to strike out while caught looking. Again. Magnus sighed.

Catarina sat back on the couch, looking over Magnus’ nails one final time to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. “Do you want me to remove your makeup or do you want to handle that?”

Magnus turned his hand over and moved his fingers to indicate for her to give him the remover. The process was so routine at this point that he didn’t need a mirror to know when he’d removed the majority of his makeup and Catarina let him know any spot he’d missed.

“Now go take a shower,” Catarina instructed.

“But-” Magnus half-heartedly pointed toward the game on the tv, knowing already that it would be useless.

“-We’ll pause the game,” she assured him, picking up the remote to prove her point. “Now don’t make me drag you to the bathroom.”

Without further argument, Magnus stood and made his way back to his bathroom, eyeing the waffle maker on his kitchen counter like he did every time he passed it. It seemed to be taunting him from its perch, but he couldn’t bear to remove it from the place Alexander had used it last. He found that he couldn’t move any of Alexander’s things. Not the waffle maker, not the extra power cord on his side of the bed, not even the extra few pieces of clothing Alexander had added to the space Magnus had made available in the closet. He wasn’t ready.

The shower was too hot, but Magnus didn’t bother adjusting it. It felt somehow comforting to have the pain be on the outside instead of the inside, at least for a few minutes. When he got out of the shower, he made a point to put on clothes that were actually his own. He could go back to something of Alexander’s once Catarina had left. He made his way back to the living room where he and Catarina sat in silence as they watched the rest of the game.

While Magnus had been in the shower, Catarina had put away the previous supplies and gathered Magnus’ nail kit. When the game ended, she turned to face Magnus and began filing his nails back into shape. “We’re worried about you,” Catarina uttered softly as she started applying the first coat of a dark blue polish she knew Magnus preferred. “I know it’s always hard to know how long a grieving process is going to take, and we all respect that. But what are we supposed to do when it’s at the expense of the other things in your life?”

Magnus looked at Catarina, not sure how to respond. He knew she was right. He had tried to distract himself with other things, but everything seemed to have a touch of Alexander there. He couldn’t visit the kids in the hospital without thinking about Alexander visiting at Christmas. Or his not-for-profit housing events without thinking of the time Alexander had picked him up afterward when he had been so exhausted. Or the club, dancing on the dance floor and having sex in his office. So he had passed everything off to Lorenzo and Ragnor. He figured if he was going to think about Alexander anyway, he may as well do it from the shelter of his own home. His home that was saturated with memories of Alexander in every corner.

“That wasn’t him,” Magnus confessed. “Izzy told me not to push him and to give him time. I should have waited. That wasn’t him.”

“I mean, it was him though,” Catarina responded carefully. “It wasn’t all of him. But it _was_ a piece that’s real that I think was important that you saw.”

Magnus thought about Catarina’s words. It wasn’t the first time he had thought about that. “You’re right. It is a part of him but it’s not the first time I’d seen it. I’d just never seen it to that extent.”

“Can you be okay with it happening again?” Catarina asked, reading between the lines of Magnus’ words. Magnus wasn’t sure how to explain that he wasn’t trying to excuse Alexander’s behavior, but that he did understand it. “Not just him being traded, but him shutting down and shutting you out.”

Magnus looked at his nails. Catarina took such good care of him. But then, so did Alexander. “I’m not ready to give up on him.”

“I know,” Catarina sighed. “How long are you willing to wait for him to figure things out?”

“I’m not sure. But at least a little while longer.”

* * *

_Jace (8:06pm): Put him in the fucking room, Alec!_

_Alec (8:43pm): And do I put you and the rest of the team in the *fucking* room too?_

_Jace (8:44pm): This isn’t the first time you’ve played against people who used to be your teammates._

_Jace(8:45pm): It’s just a game. Why can’t your opponents be your friends?_

_Alec (8:46pm): I don’t know how._

_Jace (8:46pm): When did you stop fighting?_

~

Alec wasn’t sure how to answer that. Except he knew exactly when he stopped fighting. It was the moment he realized that he was fighting a losing battle. But how could he explain that to Jace?

* * *

Magnus was watching yet another Yankees game. Alexander seemed to be doing marginally better. He had scored a run and hadn’t performed any errors, but he still wasn’t at his best, and Magnus could tell he definitely wasn’t having fun. He was about to turn his tv off when he caught one of the broadcasters mention that they were about to cut to one of their reporters in the locker room.

“We’re in the locker room after that narrow win today,” the blonde announced as the camera cut to her and she made her way through the room. “Oh, and here is the Yankees’ newest addition to their roster, Alec Lightwood. Alec, how does your dad, the manager of the Lakers, feel about your trade across the country?”

Magnus gasped at the tv. “She did not just ask him that.” He grabbed for his phone as he listened for Alexander’s response and opened his contact list to begin a call.

Alexander gritted his teeth, body going rigid, and took a breath before responding. “You’d really have to ask him.”

Magnus kept his eyes on the tv, unable to pull his eyes away from Alexander and the first words he had heard out of his mouth in weeks. He heard the call connect. “Izzy? Are you watching this?”

The reporter stumbled a bit, obviously not expecting Alexander’s answer or the low levels of hostility he shot her way. “I’m sorry. There were reports that he visited you during spring training. I just assumed he was interested in you and your career.”

“Well, like I said,” Alec murmured to the microphone in his face. “You’d have to ask him.”

Isabelle’s voice came through sympathetically on the other end of the line. “Why are _you_ watching this?”

After another pause and a quick look of doubt to her cameraman, the reporter straightened her back, bolstering her courage to try again. “What about your boyfriend, Magnus? There have been rumors that the distance has caused a strain and that maybe you two have broken up.”

Alexander didn’t even look at her or the camera this time. “Unless you have any questions about today’s game, I’m going to go back to... not this.”

Magnus couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Alexander and the awkward position he was being placed in. “I guess I’m a masochist and just love torturing myself,” he responded to Isabelle’s question.

“Magnus,” Isabelle commanded. So apparently that tone of voice ran in the family. And while it definitely didn’t turn him on as Alexander’s voice could, it did have the effect of getting Magnus to stop being evasive and be direct.

“I love him, Iz. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop loving him and I never even took the chance to tell him once.”

* * *

Three weeks after breaking up with Magnus, Alec felt like the hits just wouldn’t stop coming as they were set to have three games to play against the Giants at Oracle Park. Alec wasn’t sure how he would survive these three days. Everything was familiar but just the slightest bit off-kilter. He was in his stadium again but in the visiting team’s locker room. He was on the field he knew every square inch of but sitting in the visitor’s dugout with a mirrored image view of the field. A view that afforded him a direct line of sight to his old team and four seats just behind the Giants’ dugout. Four empty seats.

Alec was grateful walk-up music wasn’t played for the visiting team. He had already changed it for his games at Yankees Stadium, but playing anything at all at Oracle would just remind him of the one week his song was picked by Magnus. Hell, even without the music playing, he still thought about it.

* * *

Alec had decided to stay at his house while the team was in San Fransisco rather than the hotel the rest of the team was staying at. So he was there when he heard the front door slam and awaited the teenage fury that was his brother. “What the hell is the matter-”

“-Don’t,” Alec interrupted as soon as Max walked into the kitchen. “Just. Don’t.” He turned to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to Max “I know I fucked everything up. I don’t need everyone to tell me. Besides, that’s not why I asked you to come over.”

“Why did you, anyway?” Max asked, deflating a bit and sitting down on one of the barstools. “Your texts have been so vague these days. I mean, I know how you get when you’re stressed, but you weren’t even this bad during the World Series.”

“I’m sorry. I know I shut down on everyone. Everything was starting to get really loud and I started to panic.”

“Okay,” Max answered, eyeing his brother closely. “There’s more to this that you’re not telling anyone. I know the trade sucks, especially the timing of it, but it’s always been a possibility you had accounted for.”

Alec took a drink from his beer and looked past his brother, trying to figure out exactly how much to tell him, knowing it would get to Izzy soon after Max left his house. But before he could come up with an answer, it seemed Max was beating him to it.

“No,” Max declared, setting down his beer. “Alec. Shit, I know that look. What the fuck did Robert do?”

“He made some insinuations about my personal life,” Alec began. “And he made some demands. I was still trying to figure it all out when Magnus came to see me.

Max shook his head in disbelief. “No one seems to get in your head more than that man. But I thought you’d finally broken free of his control.”

“I know,” Alec admitted. “It appears he still had a few tricks up his sleeve I wasn’t prepared for.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know. I need to talk to Magnus, but there’s no way he’d want to ever see me or talk to me again. The look on his face, Max. I had tried so hard to build him up, to show him that he was worth everything, that there were people that he could trust with his heart, and then I completely shattered him. I let him down and could never hope for his forgiveness, let alone for him to take me back.”

“You still need to tell him,” Max replied gently. “Even if he doesn’t take you back, he needs to know. The least it would do is let him know that it didn’t really have anything to do with him, right?”

Alec nodded his head, mind circling back through so many events from the last two months. Thoughts that never seemed to end or resolve themselves, just remain and make him sick to his stomach. Finally, Alec slid a set of keys across the counter. “I actually asked you here to give you these.”

“You’re giving me the truck?” Max asked, lighting up.

Alec nodded, not even able to take part in the joy he had just provided for his brother. “I know your beater doesn’t have much life left in her and I was planning on giving you the truck in the next year or two anyway. Now that I’m not here it just made the most sense. But you need to take care of the registration and insurance before it’s really yours.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Thanks, Alec.” Max took a beat to enjoy the moment. “Wait. What are you doing with the Corvette?”

“No,” Alec shut him down with a chuckle. “It’s already been returned to the dealership. There’s no way I’m giving my nineteen-year-old brother a Corvette. Now, why don’t you help me figure out what to do with this house.”

“Funny you should mention it,” Max began with a look that Alec knew all too well never led to anything good. “We both know someone very successful in the real estate market.”

“Yeah, that’s not funny at all, Max.”

~

When Max left, Alec turned to his training room to try to settle his mind. He still had two more games in town to get through. He ended up in the batting cage for hours until he was exhausted enough to go to sleep, stopping just short of causing his hands to bleed.

* * *

After his second game of the three in San Francisco, Alec sat in his house, staring at his phone, willing himself to stop delaying and make the call. He wasn’t sure quite how long it took to psych himself up, but eventually, he was able to hit the ‘send’ button and held the phone up to his ear with bated breath.

“You know,” Magnus started as soon as the call connected, “for someone who confesses they love someone, you have a shitty way of showing it.”

“I deserve that,” Alec responded, “and so much more. I royally fucked up.”

Alec heard Magnus sigh. “What do you want, Alec?” Alec tried not to whimper at the pain of his nickname on Magnus’ lips.

“To apologize and explain,” Alec answered. “Nothing about the last time I saw you went the way I had wanted. Can I… Can I see you?” Alec waited. He knew that every moment of torturous silence was the smallest punishment he deserved, but it still hurt like hell. When Magnus still didn’t respond, he continued. “I know I don’t deserve another minute of your time or energy after what I did, after what I said. So if you never want to speak to me again, I’d understand.”

Finally, he heard Magnus take a breath. “Are you asking me on a date?”

A date? That was not at all what Alec had expected. He didn’t know how to answer. And then he realized what Magnus was doing. “You pick where and when?” he responded, hoping he had read it right.

“Do you have to leave immediately after your game tomorrow?”

“No,” Alec answered quickly. “I have the next day off. I can reschedule my flight back.”

“Then the morning after,” Magnus responded curtly. “I think you know the time and the place.”

Alec took a deep breath trying to keep his nerves and his hope at bay. He wanted to thank Magnus, to tell him he’d make it up to him, to profess everything to him right then, and ask forgiveness. But that’s what the date was for. So he mirrored Magnus’ controlled speech. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

The morning of his day off, Alec stood in front of the same bookstore/cafe they had met at on their first date. He sat on the bench outside, five minutes to nine, a Red Eye and French vanilla latte with whole milk sitting next to him. He wondered if Magnus would make him wait. He wondered for the millionth time how long Magnus had waited at his hotel before he had shown up that night. It would serve him right to wait just as long. But then Magnus was standing over him, right on time. Alec lifted the coffee to him wordlessly.

“Thank you,” Magnus responded softly. “Is it busy inside?”

“There are a few people still in there, but I think the morning rush is dying down,” Alec answered.

Magnus took a sip from his coffee, humming appreciatively, and considered their options. “Let’s take a walk down to West Bluff.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alec grabbed his coffee and stood. They walked in silence, sipping their coffees, each giving the other a safe amount of space between them. When they reached the stretch of grass and sand, Magnus led them to an empty picnic table and they both sat on the top of it, side by side, facing the water.

Alec sighed. It was getting too hard to keep everything inside anymore. And it wasn’t doing him any good anyway. When Magnus didn’t say anything, he knew that all that they were there for was his explanation. “Two days after you visited me during spring training, Robert showed up. He said I was making a mockery of professional sports by making out with you on the field.”

“I take it then that he saw the pictures of us kissing goodbye by the dugout,” Magnus surmised.

Alec nodded. “He said what we do in the privacy of our homes is one thing, but it had no business being paraded around in public and especially not the field. Apparently, he has connections in a few of the clubhouses and said that the managers are getting twitchy about more gay players coming out of the woodwork. So he advised them to take the same steps he has been taking in the basketball world by trading the troubles away and disrupting their lives enough that they get the picture. He told me that Andrew was being traded and if I didn’t break up with you and start keeping my private life private, the same would happen to me.”

“So you decided to break up with me _after_ the damage was already done?” Magnus asked. Obviously, there was still more to the story, and what he was really asking Alec for was the rest of it. He needed to hear it all, no matter how much pain he was feeling while they were sitting so near, yet so far from each other.

“No Magnus,” Alec sighed with all the longing he had left. “I never decided to break up with you. I know that’s what I did. But it was never what I wanted.”

“Then why?” Magnus responded, a single tear escaping down his cheek.

“I told Robert no,” Alec continued, sidestepping Magnus’ question so he could finish explaining. “I honestly thought he was bluffing. That even he couldn’t have that much influence.”

“But then Andrew was traded,” Magnus supplied.

Alec nodded. “Three days later. I prayed that it was just a coincidence or that Robert had caught wind of the trade and was just trying to use it as an opportunity to punish me for being an embarrassment to him. I even talked to the front offices and asked if there were any trade talks involving me. They told me that there weren’t, that they still hoped to keep me here when I reached free agency at the end of this season. And I trust those guys. So when spring training ended and nothing had happened, I figured that was it. I’d called his bluff and he’d crawl back under his rock again.”

“I could tell something was off,” Magnus remembered. “I asked you then and you said that you just missed me. You should have told me then.”

Alec hung his head and looked at his feet on the bench below them. “I should have. But there was something else that he said to me.” Alec paused trying to find his nerve. If he said it out loud, it gave more strength to his fears and weakness. But he had to say it all or he had no hope of moving forward. “He said that he was the only reason I got drafted the second time, after college, and that having me traded could happen just as easily with the drop of his checkbook.”

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. “That’s gotta be like ten different kinds of illegal. Besides, why would he pull strings to get you drafted when that was never what he wanted for you? That makes no sense.”

“If there’s anything I know about Robert, it’s that he’s always playing for something. I don’t know if it was so he could hold onto it for a move like this or if he was getting something else out of it at the time. All I know is that I’m a fraud with absolutely no control over my life.”

“Alexander,” Magnus looked to Alec, but he was still looking at his feet.

“Don’t, Magnus. I don’t deserve your pity. That week I didn’t talk to you, I was doubting everything about myself and afraid of what Robert could do to your life if he could implode mine so easily. But you didn’t deserve that. And you didn’t deserve-”

“-Stop it,” Magnus cut him off. “I’m not going to let you do this again. You’ve gotta stop being so damn self-sacrificial.”

“You’re right. When you came to my hotel, I was still reeling and processing. I didn’t have any answers and I thought that you being there meant that I was out of time.

“I never told you you were out of time though,” Magnus added softly.

Alec nodded. “I know. All you did was tell me to stay, and that I was worth it, and that you were in for whatever we could have. But I was scared and I didn’t feel worth anything, let alone your time or your love. And I hurt you. God, how could I tell you I love you and then hurt you like that? I abandoned you. I’m no better than everyone else who’s left you and let you down.”

They both sat in silence, trading tentative glances while the other was looking out at the bay, neither one seeming to have an answer to that question. “What do you want?” Magnus asked, looking toward Alec and finally breaking the silence.

Alec turned to Magnus. That seemed to be the only question he knew the answer to these days. “I want to love you like I know you deserve.” He watched Magnus take in a deep shuddering breath in response and he took one of his own. “And I want you to love me more than I deserve.”

After another minute of silence, Magnus opened his mouth to respond, hoping his emotions were back in check after Alexander's response. “This is the last thing I want to be saying right now, but it’s the truth,” Magnus hesitated. “I’m going to need some time.”

Alec nodded, resigned to his fate. He hadn’t wished to be able to hope for even that much. He looked back up at the water but then felt Magnus’ hand rest on top of his.

“But I want us to talk during that time,” Magnus continued. Alec jerked his head to look at Magnus again, not entirely sure he had heard him right. “Maybe start small with some regular texting. See how that goes. Maybe we could start with you texting me when you get back to New York safely.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed. He was pretty sure it was the first solid breath he had taken since the moment he had found out he had been traded.


	30. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes moves to continue rebuilding bridges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry for the three weeks of silence from me. One of the main reasons I had hoped to finish before the new year was because January is the busiest time for me. Throw in a mix of other random things taking up space in my brain and the delays in the fic were the collateral damage. I'm sorry friends. But thank you so much for your patience and support. You may notice that I've added one more chapter to my count. This chapter and the next ended up getting split for pacing and word count reasons. The next chapter is half written at this point so I'm really hoping I can get it out quickly for y'all.
> 
> Anyway, here is 7.3k words for you!

Once Alec returned to New York, Magnus went to work getting some things in his own life back in order. Most importantly, he told Ragnor to take a week off from the club to make up for how much he had been covering for Magnus recently and he coerced Catarina to finally take some days off at the hospital so they could go enjoy Magnus’ place up in Bodega Bay for a couple of days. He also arranged for a driver to take them to and from a few of the wineries in neighboring Napa.

The biggest thing Magnus and Alec discovered about the difficulty of their long-distance relationship was the difference in time zones. Their daily life schedules had already been different when they were living in the same city with Magnus going to bed much later due to his work at the club and Alec waking up much earlier to be ready for workouts and games. Add in the three hours’ difference between New York and California and that only gave them an eight-hour window when they were both actually awake. They texted when they could, but the window of time was usually when both of them were their busiest. Alec made a point to always text Magnus when he was done for the evening, and if Magnus wasn’t dealing with anything too pressing, he would take a break to text back for a bit.

Magnus also tried to text Alec when he was going to bed, even though he knew that most of the time it would still be another hour before Alec would wake up. Which was why he was a bit surprised when a week after Alexander had returned to New York he heard Alexander’s text tone less than a minute after texting him “Goodnight.” Magnus checked the time on his phone and did the math. It was just before three Magnus’ time, so it was just before six in the morning, Alexander’s time.

~

_Alec (2:45am): Do you have a few minutes to talk?_

_Magnus (2:47am): Sure_

_Alec (2:47am): Can I call you?_

~

Rather than answer and wait for Alexander to call him, Magnus tapped the button to call Alexander and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hey,” Alexander answered softly. Magnus could tell from his voice that he must have only just woken up.

“Hi,” he replied. “I didn’t wake you up with my text, did I?”

Alexander hummed. “I mean, technically, yes. You were busy when I was going to bed, so I turned my ringer all the way up so that if you texted me goodnight, it would wake me up.”

“Oh.” Magnus wasn’t sure what to make of this or what Alexander needed to talk to him about so badly. “What’s on your mind?”

“My next day off is in two days,” Alec answered, understanding the weight of Magnus’ question. It was a question that Magnus had taken to asking Alec on a regular basis in their texting now whenever they had a moment at the same time. It was a question beneficial for both of them. For Alec, it reminded him to talk about whatever he was processing at the moment, and for Magnus, it was an assurance that Alec wasn’t internalizing anything substantial. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start. “I was wondering if I could come see you.”

Magnus sat down on his bed. He wasn’t sure how to answer. He missed Alexander and wanted to see him, but he didn’t want to be a deterrent to Alexander’s game. Alexander had made it abundantly clear that baseball was his number one priority. The last thing Magnus wanted was to have Alexander shut down again because Magnus was distracting him from the game. “That’s a six or seven-hour flight,” he responded. “And then you’d need enough time to fly back and not be exhausted for your next game. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

He heard Alexander sigh on the other end of the line. He must have known that Magnus might say no. “It is,” Alexander replied. “I asked our travel director and he found a flight out before six that morning that would get me to San Francisco before noon. Our next game is away and against the Diamondbacks, so there’s a seven o’clock flight that evening that would get me to Phoenix by ten with plenty of time to rest up before our game the next day. And I’m fine sleeping on planes.”

Magnus wondered how long Alexander had been thinking about this idea if he already knew flights and schedules. “That’s still twelve hours of flying for barely eight hours here on your only day off,” Magnus finally responded. “Do you really think that’s worth it?” He hated that he was doubting Alexander’s level of commitment at this point, but he was. He wasn’t sure that Alexander really thought he was worth it anymore.

“Well, we’d be flying out to Arizona anyway, but yes,” Alexander answered determinedly. “I just wanted to put it out there as an option because I miss you and would really like to see you. It doesn’t have to be that whole time. Maybe just lunch? But if the time you still need includes not seeing me, I’d totally get that.”

Magnus pondered the offer for another moment. When it came down to it, the first thought that had passed through his mind when Alexander made the offer was a resounding ‘ _Yes!’_ before his doubts surfaced the next moment. He thought about the last time he had seen Alexander and the conversation they had had. More than anything, Magnus wanted to make this work somehow. He wanted to be with Alexander and he wanted to learn to trust him again. So he took a deep breath and gave his answer on his exhale. “Okay.”

There was a pause and Magnus thought maybe he hadn’t said it loud enough. But then he heard Alexander’s hopeful, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed. “Lunch. Maybe my office? You’re probably wanting to avoid the San Francisco public as much as possible these days.”

“I don’t care, Magnus. I’ll go anywhere you want to go. Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

“Slow down,” Magnus warned, his heart clenching in equal parts hope and pain. “While I appreciate the enthusiasm, the grand statements aren’t what I need to hear right now.” He had heard plenty of grand statements from Alexander and as much as he wanted to, he just didn’t trust them like he used to.

“Right, I’m sorry,” Alexander replied. “Lunch at your office would be great. I should probably let you get some sleep now though.”

“I still need to take off my makeup and get ready for bed,” Magnus supplied with a sigh while he put his phone on speakerphone and walked toward his bathroom. “Why don’t you take that time to tell me why you’ve stopped doing your in field rituals?”

Magnus listened to Alexander’s soft voice talk about the last few games and trying to get his bearings with the new team dynamics. He could hear the rustle of bedsheets and tried not to picture Alexander settling into the hotel bed as his morning was barely beginning. When Chairman Meow trotted into the bathroom like he was looking for the source of the familiar voice coming through the speaker, Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

When Magnus was ready for bed, Alexander wished him a good night and Magnus encouraged Alexander to remember his rituals in the game he’d be playing later that day. They hung up the call as Magnus slid into his bed and pulled the pillow from the other side tightly to his chest. It had lost the smell of Alexander more than a week ago, but every once in a while he caught the tiniest whiff, so he breathed in deep and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Now that Alec was fully awake, he decided he might as well start his day. He had only one bed in his hotel room and he had taken to using the extra space in the last week to move through a few yoga poses Magnus had taught him in the months prior to the trade. His body and mind were more used to dynamic and constant movement, so the static aspect was still a bit of a struggle. But even from the first day since his return, he had caught just the tiniest glimmer of a calm focus that he had almost forgotten in the last few months. Every morning that he started in this way gave a bit more depth to that glimmer, and maybe it dissipated shortly afterward, but he knew it was progress.

As he went through the poses, albeit shakily, he thought about Magnus’ words regarding his rituals on the field. Magnus was right. Along with the communication he’d dropped with those closest to him, he had stopped a lot of things. He had shut down. He knew it was a defense mechanism to protect himself, but it was the wrong kind of protection and it was time to get back up and fight for what he wanted now that he knew exactly what that was.

Alec steadied his breathing, reminding himself of the joy of the game, the cohesive unit of a team when they were able to work in perfect communication. He had some great guys on his team and most of them had really taken to including him. As shortstop for the team, he knew that a lot of the tone of the game and keeping the plays moving rested on his shoulders. He needed to be at his best and he needed to understand his teammates better. That would be his focus today.

He would close the door to the room he put Magnus in now that he knew the real Magnus was still watching his games. He could close the door because he knew Magnus was still with him out on the field. So, for those few hours in the day, he would focus just on the game, on what was immediately within his control. But as soon as the game was over, Magnus would be back out and gracefully dancing through his every thought and worry once again.

* * *

Two days later, Alec showed up to Magnus’ office holding a bag of bread from the place Magnus had taken them on their second date along with some assorted snacks from the Presidio.

“Pulling out all the greatest hits?” Magnus chuckled softly. “But didn’t you come here right from the airport? How’d you manage?”

“I may have bribed Izzy to help a brother out.” Alec shrugged, aiming for adorable, not sure if it quite hit the mark. God, Alec had missed Magnus so much. He looked amazing as always, but Alec couldn’t help see the sadness that tinted all of his features. He wanted to see Magnus happy, to see him smile the way he used to, with his entire being. Could he earn that back, or would Magnus always be even just the slightest bit weary around Alec now? Was he just constantly holding his breath for Alec to shut him out again?

“What did you bribe her with?” Magnus asked, mostly to keep the conversation going.

“Her own loaf of bread actually,” Alec chuckled. “It really didn’t take much. She said she’d do anything to see us back together.”

Magnus gave him a soft smile as he walked them to the couch and they laid out the food on the coffee table. “She’s sweet.”

“Hey Magnus,” Alec began again when the silence was too much. “If I wanted to sell my house, is that something you could help me with? Or maybe point me to someone you’d recommend?”

“You’re ready to sell your house?” Magnus questioned before taking another bite of bread.

“Yeah,” Alec answered as decisively as he could muster. “It’s time to move forward. And while there are a few key things I don’t want to let go of while I’m moving forward, that house isn’t one of them.”

Magnus hummed in consideration. “Are you ready to buy something in New York?”

“I think I’m going to wait until the trade deadline for this season.”

“That’s not until the end of July though, right? Are you really going to be okay another three months living out of only hotels?”

Alec had thought it all through endlessly, but he wanted to include Magnus in those thoughts now. And he wanted to be open to suggestions Magnus might have on the subject as well. Magnus was able to see things from a different perspective and Alec had always appreciated his insight on topics they spoke about. “Yeah. All I need right now is a place to sleep at night. This is the least complicated way to do it at this point since I’m on the road half the time anyway. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded his head. “Well, it may be a good idea to keep your place here until the trade deadline too, if that’s a big concern. But that’s totally up to you. I can get it on the market and see what you think with whatever interest we get.”

“Yeah, whatever you think makes the most sense. Thank you, Magnus.” Alec settled back into the couch and took more of their food, able to relax a bit more having gotten that out of the way. His relaxed state didn’t last long as Magnus dove head first into their next subject.

“Can we talk more about the night at your hotel?”

Alec took a breath and set his shoulders, determined to be present and as open as he could be. “I’ll do my best.” But then neither of them said anything further. The silence stretched on until Alec pushed forward. “When you kissed me,” Alec supplied with the first thing his brain could grab onto that he had been thinking about on an endless loop since that day. “I didn’t. I don’t know what happened. It’s like I got this tunnel vision and just went numb. The next thing I registered was the door closing behind you. I didn’t know. I didn’t realize. Your sweatshirt. I know what it means, or meant to you. Shit. I feel like I’m not making any sense, Magnus. I’m such a mess.”

“Messy is okay,” Magnus replied, reaching out and squeezing Alec’s hand. He could see how hard this was for Alec and that he was trying to push through it. “You don’t have to be perfect. You don’t always have to plan out everything you say to me.”

“I have with the important stuff though.”

“Not when you told me you were proud of me, when I told you about my mom. That was genuine and it was in the moment and it was probably the most important thing you’ve ever told me. Except maybe when you told me you loved me.”

Alec thought back to the night Magnus had told him about his mom, sitting in Magnus’ car and staring out at the bay. He remembered how hard it was to think of anything to say. Amidst all the din and noise ringing through his mind, that one bit had made it through. “I guess I just, followed an instinct?”

“See. It’s _there_. You just need to trust it more,” Magnus provided. When Alec didn’t respond further, Magnus tried to circle back to the crux of their problem as he saw it. ”I still don’t understand why you thought breaking up was our only option.”

“The only relationships I’ve ever seen survive a trade are ones that were much further along than ours,” Alec answered slowly. “Like, engaged or married, further along. And I was so distracted that it was bleeding into my playing ability. Baseball has always been my consistency. It’s been steady and what made the only sense for the last sixteen years of my life. Everything, including baseball, was shifting under my feet and I was scared and I grabbed hold of the sixteen year relationship instead of the six month old one. What I was struggling processing the most though was that my priorities were shifting.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not really great at relying on other people,” Alec admitted slowly. He had always been the strong one. The person other people could count on. He wasn’t sure who he was when that wasn’t a part of his identity. “I was starting to think that the trade didn’t matter as long as I had you in my corner. But I’ve never had someone in my corner like that before. That’s always been _my_ role. I don’t know how to lean on someone else. I feel like I only know how to support other people.”

Alec lifted his gaze to Magnus with tentative eyes. Magnus was looking back just as carefully. “Have I ever given you any indication that I’m not all in? That I’m not ready to care for you any way I can and stay in your corner?”

“No,” Alec admitted. “But I don’t know how to be on that end of things and that terrified me. I never want to be a burden to you.”

“I’m not sure how I can prove to you that that’s not the case, other than to remind you that when _you_ support the people you care about, you don’t consider _them_ to be a burden. Do you?”

Alec shook his head. He knew logically that what Magnus said made perfect sense. He couldn’t understand why the rest of him seemed to be fighting against that still.

Magnus continued softly. “If we’re going to work and move forward, I need to know how to maneuver in these kinds of situations. I can’t just step back and watch you spiral for who knows how long until you are able to pull yourself out of it. And I need to know that when you get into that kind of headspace that you have tools that will get you back out without feeling the need to shut me out or run.”

“Are you talking about therapy?”

“Not necessarily,” Magnus tread carefully. “I mean, it might be a good idea if you are open to it, but in no way am I telling you that I think you need it. But there are therapists who specialize in high pressure careers that I think could be helpful.”

Alec nodded his head as he processed Magnus’ words, both of them falling silent as they understood that that was the end to the conversation for now.

Once they had finished their food, they continued to talk about more mundane things, leaning back into the couch and the all too familiar feeling of their bodies close together. Magnus couldn’t help thinking about the times they had shared in this office, the times he had cuddled into the safety of Alexander’s arms, the time he had gotten down on his knees- Nope. He wasn’t going to think about that. He was having a hard enough time not thinking about sex with Alexander when Alexander wasn’t there. He absolutely was not going to do it with Alexander currently pressed up against his side. So of course that’s when his eyes flitted to his desk of their own accord and a wave of heat coursed through him at the memory of Alec drilling into him from behind his desk. He slammed his eyes shut which only made matters worse as he continued to remember their past without his sight as the steady reminder of their present. He heard his name softly uttered beside him. Magnus swallowed and focused on steadying his breathing before swiveling his head and opening his eyes. He blinked when he saw just how close Alexander’s face was to his own.

“Magnus, I,” Alec began. “I can’t do anything without thinking of you.”

Magnus released a long exhale and said the only thing he could think of. “I don’t think I can live without you.”

“I thought I had to choose between you and baseball,” Alec continued. “But you tried to explain to me that I don’t and I think I’m finally getting that.” He couldn’t believe how much he had missed Magnus over the past few weeks. He was fairly confident that the man would be living rent-free in his mind for a very long time, if not indefinitely. It was everything he could do to put Magnus in the room in his mind when Alec was on the field. And now Magnus was sitting next to him, looking breathtaking as usual, and better than any memory he could bring to mind.

Alec shifted so his body turned further toward Magnus, thigh pressing into thigh just a bit more. “Magnus,” Alec breathed. “Can I-” he hesitated and his eyes darted down to Magnus’ lips before moving back to his eyes. He watched Magnus’ eyes do the same. Just as he began to lean in, he felt a hand press to the middle of his chest, stopping him cold.

“Alec,” Magnus warned, voice soft and quiet. “I’m not ready.”

Alec immediately pulled back to the end of the couch as if he’d been doused with ice water. Of course, he thought. That was too fast. Magnus didn’t trust him just because he’d flown across the country and said some pretty words. Because the other things he had said and done still hung in the air between them, always reminding both of them of his lowest point.

“I understand the effort that you've put in,” Alec acknowledged softly. “I’ve never done this before. I realize that everything that I’ve done for us up until now has been what’s easy and convenient for me. When it got hard, I got scared, and I let you down. I know there’s nothing I could say or do to change what’s already happened and what’s already been said. But I want to make this, _us_ , work. I’ll put in the effort.”

“I know,” Magnus recognized. “The trust just takes time. And if I kiss you right now, I don’t think I’d be able to stop there, and it’s going to be too easy to jump back to where we were without actually addressing what we need to before we can fully move forward.”

Alec sighed. “I get that. I just hate the last kiss we had and want to make up for it so badly.”

Magnus gave him a sad smile and picked up Alec’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “We’ll get there. Just don’t stop talking to me, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec responded with a nod. He paused a moment before deciding to go out on a limb, lifting their joined hands to his lips and pressing a barely-there kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand. He was rewarded when Magnus’ smile widened just a fraction, but it was enough to finally reach Magnus’ slightly damp eyes. Alec shifted back closer to Magnus on the couch, though not quite as close as they had been.

“When do you need to go back to the airport?” Magnus asked softly.

“I should try to be there by five-thirty. But I’m hoping to catch Jace as soon as their game ends. They’re in an early game, so as long as it doesn’t go into extra innings, I should have time. But that’s still another two hours or so from now. I know we agreed on just lunch, so I can leave now if you want. Or I can hang out a bit longer.”

“Well, now that I’ve got you here, I wouldn’t mind getting a bit more of your time.”

Alec smiled and let go of Magnus’ hand but left his hand open, palm side up. “Give me your feet.”

“Hmm?” Magnus looked back and furrowed his brow.

“Feet,” Alec repeated. “Give.”

Magnus twisted his body around on the couch so he could lift his feet to Alexander’s hands. He watched Alexander slip one shoe off, then the other, depositing them softly on the floor between them. Magnus’ eyes softened and then closed as he felt Alexander tuck one of his feet under his thigh and then begin to kneed into the ball of his other foot with the perfect amount of pressure. He grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it to his stomach as he sank into the easy touches that were good without being too much for either of them.

“Can we talk about Robert?” Magnus broke into the quiet room.

Alec’s hands faltered for a moment and he frowned before picking up again on his movements. “What about him?”

“If he’s breaking the law,” Magnus continued carefully, “there are steps we can take to make sure he can’t keep doing it.”

Alec felt his heart rate pick up with the topic but tried to keep his tone calm and civil. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he can be prosecuted.” Magnus wasn’t sure what Alexander was struggling with. It seemed all too obvious to him. But then family always made things complicated and less straight forward. He could understand that as much as the next person. So he tried to be patient in getting Alec to the same conclusions.

“But I don’t have any proof,” Alec responded without looking up.

Here was the essence of the conversation. Magnus knew he was pushing Alexander a bit, but he also needed to see how willing Alexander was to work through something tough rather than shut it down. “So let me find it.”

Alec looked at Magnus and blinked. He tucked Magnus' foot under his thigh and focused entirely on Magnus to ask, “How?”

“Look, I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to, even though I think this goes beyond your family. But I have resources. Honestly, some of them are probably the same as Robert’s. But I can guarantee that my connections like me better than him and in this kind of game, that goes a lot further than people like him give it credit for. I can imagine the difficulty of the decision, but you’ve got to know that your silence only gives him more power.”

Alec pondered Magnus’ words as he took his other foot in hand and used the motions to distract himself enough to process what Magnus was saying. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it all, but he had to admit that it would be nice to be able to stop Robert in his tracks for once and make sure he couldn’t ruin anyone else’s life. Here Magnus was, offering him a way to do that.

When Alec didn’t respond, Magnus proceeded. “But with how much the media already surrounds your family, I can understand that you might not want this kind of attention. It could potentially pull your mom in more too. The last thing I’d want is for it to distract from your game or Isabelle and Maxwell’s lives.”

Alec was reminded that despite everything, Magnus still cared so much for Alec and his siblings. “You can look,” he decided. ”We don’t have to use what we find. But we can discuss it with Izzy and Max if we do end up finding anything. Thank you.”

“But whatever we find,” Magnus continued, catching Alexander’s use of the word ‘we’ and understanding that he wanted them in it together. “If he really was behind you getting drafted the second time, what you’ve done since has all been you. You put in the work, not him. You were part of a team that won a World Series. That is about the guys on the field and their support systems, and that’s it. And you can’t pay for the kind of stats that you have. You are in the top 25 hitters in the league right now. That’s the top two percent of the active rosters.”

“Well, I was,” Alec interrupted before realizing how sullen he sounded. He didn’t tell Magnus about how much he beat himself up after every game since all his at bats seemed to be doing these days was drop his batting average. “But I have every intention of getting it back.”

“I know you will,” Magnus replied, not needing Alexander to tell him how much each poor performance ate away at his confidence. “I can already see you finding your rhythm again.”

When Alec stood up to leave, he wasn’t sure how to say goodbye. A kiss was obviously off the table. Would a hug be awkward? Magnus was still holding his hand and Alec rubbed his thumb over the thick ring on Magnus’ thumb. “I’m in Arizona the next three days,” Alec reminded. “That’s the same time zone as here.”

“It is,” Magnus confirmed.

“Do you think we could try a phone call some time in there?”

“I’ll look at when your games are and see if there are any windows that could work for both of us.”

* * *

Alec remembered once again that it pays to be nice to people who work behind the scenes. One of the security guards, Rufus, who he had gotten to know over his time in the Giants’ stadium let him into one of the many meeting rooms in the tunnels underneath the ballpark, so he could be out of the way as he waited for the final inning to end and no one would even know he was there.

As soon as the game was over, Alec texted Jace where he was and they were reunited quickly, sharing a brief but tight hug.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t catch for any of our games against each other when I was here a week ago,” Alec began good-naturedly.

“Yeah,” Jace responded without missing a beat. “Crazy how that coincided with giving Mark Blackthorn some game time and giving my knees a bit of a rest.”

“Well, whatever it was,” Alec smirked, knowing that the odds were high Jace had asked not to play those games so Alec would have it just a little easier when he came to bat without Jace right there with him. “I appreciate it. But it doesn’t need to happen again. I’m good.”

Jace gave him a look of skepticism and Alec couldn’t help chuckle a little. He had missed Jace. Magnus wasn’t the only person he had shut out when things got hard even though they were the ones who could’ve brought him out of all of this so much easier. “Well, I’m working on it anyway. I just. We’ve always only ever been on the same side.”

“Hey, we’re still on the same side,” Jace replied. And it was Alec’s turn to give him the doubtful look. “We’re on the side of great baseball. We play all out, we cheer for each other when we make good plays, and we call each other out when we make bad plays. One sided games are so boring, as much for us as they are for the fans. Any time we’re up against each other, it’s guaranteed to be a good show. At least, it would be if you finally have your head screwed back on straight.”

“As straight as it’s ever gonna get, anyway,” Alec teased right back. He was rewarded by a slap on the ass and the rest of their time devolved into joking and catching up until Alec needed to catch his flight to Arizona.

* * *

The next day, Magnus was getting ready to go to work when he heard a knock at the door. He looked down at Chairman Meow who was perched in the second sink in the bathroom and was currently licking his paw to swipe it over his face. “You didn’t invite anyone over, did you? You having a rager as soon as I leave?” When Chairman didn’t even bother to look up, Magnus chuckled and strode down the hallway to his front door. His mind went blank as he opened it, definitely not expecting the person standing in front of him.

“Maxwell?” Magnus’ mind jumped back into gear and immediately went to Alexander. “What are you doing here? Is Alexander alright?” He tried not to panic but knew he was failing miserably.

“Alec is fine,” Max supplied, understanding crossing his face at how his presence could mean something bad. “I should have called. Or texted. Or just, not bothered you at all.”

“No. I’m sorry,” Magnus responded, catching himself. “Please come in. Are _you_ alright?”

Max followed Magnus into the house. The last time he had seen it, it had been decorated for Christmas. “I was driving and wasn’t really thinking about where I was going and then I found myself parked outside your house. I know things are rocky with you and Alec, but you said if I ever needed someone to talk to, you were here. Is that still true?”

“Yes, of course,” Magnus answered quickly, not wanting Maxwell to get any idea that he would hesitate with his answer. “Let me just text Ragnor to begin our staff meeting without me.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I shouldn’t have come. I’ll just go.”

Magnus reached out for Maxwell’s arm as he was turning back toward the door. “Nonsense, Maxwell. You’re here, the message is sent, you’ve got my undivided attention.” Magnus led them to sit and he placed his phone face down on the coffee table. They sat across from each other in a strange sort of stand off. But Magnus had no problem waiting the young man out. He obviously had something on his mind and he was right, Magnus had promised to be available and he was a man of his word.

“As much as I love Alec and Izzy, I need to talk to someone that’s not them,” Maxwell finally began. “I can’t stop thinking about our mom. Am I a horrible person for not wanting to forgive her? What would you do in my situation?”

“I,” Magnus stuttered. When he had originally offered that Maxwell could talk to him, he had made a decision to tell him about his mom, even if just in broad strokes, because it might be good to hear from someone outside the family who had experienced a similar loss. “I don’t know, Maxwell. My mom. She committed suicide when I was ten years old.”

“Oh,” Maxwell’s face dropped. Magnus just tried to keep breathing through it. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus replied reflexively. “I mean, no it’s not, but thank you. So, in a way, I understand the abandonment you are feeling. But I’m an only child. I didn’t have amazing siblings to keep me grounded and give me some level of normalcy. My mom was all I had and then she was gone. Do I wish I had her back in my life? Absolutely. Do I realize that she made a choice that sure seems like she didn’t consider me in at all? Yes. I don’t have a miracle answer for you though. You’ve got to do what will be the healthiest choice for you. But I also don’t think it’s a final decision you have to make this minute or even this year. It sure seems like she’s willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready, if that ever comes. Which it never has to.”

Maxwell had been sitting rigidly on the couch across from Magnus and Magnus continued to watch him carefully. After a few more moments of silence, Maxwell slumped in toward himself. “I’m barely keeping up in my classes these days. I’m trying so hard to make sure they’re proud of me, but I think I’m letting them down. I enjoy the subject of my classes, but it’s like my brain is refusing to focus any more.”

“Take this from someone who took longer than four years to finish university,” Magnus replied. “You can take a breath. Or five or twenty, if that’s what you need. As much as I love the similarities among you and your siblings, you still are three individual people. You can follow their example without doing things the same way as they have. You can take your own time. What if you took a break for the summer term? You’re not going to do anyone any good if you burn yourself out by just trying to push through.”

Maxwell sighed. “I have nowhere to live besides Robert’s house if I’m not in school. And I think you’d agree that would be a terrible life choice.”

“Aah, yes,” Magnus nodded in understanding. “Well, let me think about that one for a few days. But don’t let that be what’s keeping you pushing yourself to a breaking point, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.”

* * *

It didn’t end up being until after Alec’s last game in Arizona that he and Magnus were able to find time for a phone call. As it was, Alec had found a quiet corner in the lobby of their hotel while they waited for their bus to take them to their plane for the next leg of their games. They had a little over an hour before they needed to be checked out, but while the rest of the team was taking their time, Alec had grabbed his stuff quickly so he could have as much time as possible.

“What’s on your mind?” Magnus asked when he answered the call and they had gotten past the pleasantries.

“I’ve been thinking about something you said when you came to see me in New York,” Alec began, pulling the bill of his hat further down across his face for any semblance of privacy. “You said you would have told me you loved me the night I was traded. What did you mean?”

Magnus sighed as he thought back on that night. “I had everything planned. You were supposed to come over after the game. I was going to tell you during dinner. Catarina and Clary helped. Catarina set up my house with candles and roses and Clary made a casserole she said you particularly loved.”

“Oh,” Alec responded. “I know I said I’d wait until you were ready to say it, but when more than a month went by, I started to think the distance was becoming too much for you.”

“I wanted to give you as special of a moment as you had given me,” Magnus explained.

Alec’s heart warmed at the sentiment. “I just, I guess I kind of thought you’d be more spontaneous about it.”

He heard Magnus chuckle on the other end of the phone, “And I thought you’d appreciate the planning.”

“I do,” Alec jumped back in quickly. “Or would have, had we gotten that moment. But I also love you for your spontaneity.” Alec’s eyes went wide as he realized what he’d just said. “I mean. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to push us back to where we were.”

“I know,” Magnus replied softly. “And I want you to be able to say what you really want to say. It’s okay. Slow doesn’t mean nothing at all.”

Alec bit into the side of his cheek, not sure how to respond.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked into the silence.

“Yeah?”

“You said,” Magnus took a breath to steady himself. “You said everything was too much.”

“I didn’t mean you, Magnus. You aren’t too much. I have never thought that even once. Okay?” Alec tucked his head down further, one hand holding his phone tight, the other pressing his hat against his head. Everything focused on driving the words to their intended target.

“Yeah, okay.”

Alec’s head jerked up as he heard Jem call his name. “We’re about to head out now,” Alec informed Magnus. “On our way to play against the Rockies.”

“So you’ll be seeing Andrew?” Magnus asked, following the change in topic. “How do you feel about that?”

“I’m going to try to talk to him I think. Tell him about the trades.”

“Okay. What do you hope to come out of that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’ll make me feel any better or anything. But I think he needs to know there’s a strategy out there in some clubhouses to keep who we are more supressed.”

* * *

After the first game against the Rockies, Alec tracked down Andrew in the underground tunnels and asked him if he’d want to go grab a beer. Andrew agreed and opted to take Alec to a spot he’d taken to liking recently.

Once they were settled with their beers at a table near the bar, Alec started the conversation by just checking in. “How are things going with the Rockies?”

“Man, I love it,” Andrew beamed. “They’re a solid team and Denver is a cool town.”

“Oh that’s great,” Alec replied half-heartedly. His guilt was starting to eat at him and he decided he should say something sooner rather than later. “I feel like I need to tell you, I feel responsible for you being traded.”

Andrew took a sip of his beer and eyed Alec before responding. “Don’t.”

“But-“

“No,” Andrew cut him off before he could go any further. “It doesn’t matter whatever happened. Whatever it was, it looks like you’re in the same boat. I’m good. No sweat okay. Just focus on finding your groove with the Yankees.”

But Alec wasn’t quite ready to let it drop. “But you and Lorenzo. You guys were doing great until you got traded.”

“You think we broke up because of the trade?” Andrew asked, raising his eyebrows. “We broke up because Lorenzo wants kids and I don’t. When we first got together he said it was fine. But after our anniversary, he started bringing it up more. I told him nothing had changed for me and he confessed that he thought I had just needed time until I was ready. But it’s not about being ready. Kids aren’t in the cards for me. It didn’t make sense for either of us to keep going down that road after that. The trade just made the breakup a bit easier.”

Well, Alec had not been expecting that. A trade that made things easier? Who would have thought? Not him, that was for damn sure. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Roll with everything,” Alec clarified. “You make it look so easy.”

“Well, it’s not,” Andrew answered with a snort. “But it’s not about hard or easy, Alec. It’s about moving forward. Look, our whole career is about progressing bases. Even when we get hit or roll an ankle in the middle of an inning, we stand on that base and we take any opportunity to give everything we’ve got to get that next one and the one after that. So I just keep that mindset going off the field. I lost one game, but there’s another game around the corner. We can’t let one loss be what creates new ones. That’s what ends careers. And anything else that may be going on off the field. I think you know what I mean.”

Alec took a contemplative sip of his beer. “So explain to me what’s so great about Denver?”

Andrew laughed and punched Alec in the shoulder, jostling his beer slightly. He then began to expound on everything he loved about the town that had become his new home.

* * *

_Alec (11:30a): Can you remove the Lazy Song from the playlist you made me?_

_Magnus (11:32a): Sure._

_Magnus (11:32a): Any particular reason?_

_Alec (11:33a): It’s not the motivation it used to be._

_Alec (11:34a): I think I’m ready to move on from reverse psychology._

_Magnus (11:34a): Anything you’d like me to replace it with?_

_Alec (11:36a): Surprise me?_

_Magnus (11:39a): Okay, tell me what you think of your first song now._

_Alec (11:39a): You’re doing it now?_

_Magnus (11:40a): You happened to catch me getting ready for work with some free time. 😉_

_Alec (11:42a): Fight Song. Of course that’s perfect._

_Alec (11:42a): But I knew whatever you’d pick would be._

_Magnus (11:43a): 🥰_

_Alec (11:43a): Thank you._

_Magnus (11:43a): Of course._


	31. Make This Place Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a night in with his favorite girls, more important conversations, and a benefit fundraiser in NYC.  
> Bonus: Alec remembers where his voice is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.8k words this time!

Somehow, Magnus had managed to get all of his favorite women in his house at one time and he honestly wondered how they hadn’t planned something similar sooner. Isabelle, Clary, and Catarina sat on the floor around him drinking wine, flipping through magazines, and bonding with each other with ease. Granted, Isabelle and Clary were already bonded fairly well, they almost seemed like sisters. So Magnus was particularly happy that they were taking so well to the person that was closest to a sister for him.

“So Cat,” Clary spoke up between blowing on her nails to dry the artistic marble pattern Magnus had just added to them. “I met Ragnor at their Christmas thing a few months ago. You two are dating, right? What’s he really like?”

“Ooh,” Isabelle chimed in. “You’re boyfriend’s name is Ragnor? That sounds so exotic. Can I see a picture? Do you have a couple name? Can I figure out your couple name?” Magnus laughed freely, enjoying seeing a slightly intoxicated Isabelle enjoying the beginning of her weekend. “How about Catnor? No, wait, I’ve got it. Ragnarina.”

“Okay,” Magnus declared, reaching for Isabelle’s wine glass. “It may be time to cut you off for a bit.”

“She’s fine, Magnus,” Catarina assured as she passed her phone to Isabelle to show a picture of the two of them together and the other two made appreciative noises. “I kind of like Ragnarina actually. Besides, don’t you and _Alexander_ have a couple name?”

“Malec,” Isabelle and Clary singsonged in almost perfect unison.

“That might be what our mutual Instagram followers called us, yes,” Magnus confirmed. He watched Catarina flinch at his answer being in the past tense and knew she now felt bad about bringing Alexander up. He quickly put the focus back on her. “But I believe the original question was directed at you, Dear. Tell us, what _is_ Ragnor really like?” Obviously, Magnus knew what Ragnor was like, but he never got tired of hearing about him from Catarina’s perspective, especially since she got this lovely smitten grin on her face every time she thought about him. He loved seeing the both of them happy.

“He’s,” Catarina paused to find just the right words, “incredibly kind. He has this heart of gold that never ceases to amaze me. And he’s wise, which is way sexier than I ever knew it could be. I think he may be the smartest man I know, sorry Magnus.” Magnus clapped his hand to his heart in faux injury then winked at her. “Oh, and his humor. He has the driest humor that never fails to bring me out of my most difficult and long days of work. And really, what’s the point in a boyfriend if he can’t do that?”

Magnus listened to his best friend and pseudo sister wax poetic about her boyfriend and he felt moisture start rising to his eyes unbidden. He couldn’t help think about how many of the things she was saying he would say about Alexander.

“Maggie, are you okay?” Isabelle asked, noticing the conflict written all over his face. 

Magnus quickly blinked the waterworks away and nodded. “Sorry. I just really miss Alexander.”

“Aww,” Clary cooed. “When was the last time you talked with him?”

“We’re texting every day,” Magnus supplied. “But I haven’t heard his voice in a few days. And I haven’t seen him since he came out on his way to Arizona two weeks ago. He tried to make it out on his way back to New York but it was too fast of a turnaround and there were no flights that worked.” Magnus fell backward to the pillows scattered around the floor and stared up at the ceiling. “I love San Francisco, but my heart is currently residing in New York and it absolutely sucks.”

“Do you think you’d ever consider moving for him?” Clary asked quietly. Magnus swiveled his head still on the floor to look at the redhead. Clary was probably the one who could understand what he was going through the most. The look in her eyes showed her obvious fear in the knowledge that the same thing could happen to Jace at any possible moment.

“Would you?” he asked, not quite ready to admit how much he had been asking himself that very question as of late.

“We’ve talked about it,” she confessed. “Jace said he would never ask me to leave my business and my family, but also that he’d support me in every way possible, whatever I wanted to do. We’ve kind of just left it there for now.”

The four of them sat in silence contemplating the heaviness of the conversation.

“I have a brilliant idea,” Isabelle announced to the room only slightly too loud. Three pairs of eyes turned to the petite woman who had somehow recaptured her glass of wine. “Next month the Yankees are doing a benefit auction.”

“Yeah, Alexander told me about that,” Magnus confirmed.

“I’m going,” Isabelle continued slowly, waiting for any of the other three to catch along to her idea. When none of them did, she let out a little huff. “You should come with me. Surprise Alec. It would make him so happy.”

Magnus turned to Catarina wearily to gauge his best friend’s thoughts on the idea. “I don’t know, Isabelle. The last time I surprised him in New York really didn’t end well.” Catarina looked back at him as they held a separate conversation with their eyes.

“But this time he told me that he wished he could ask you to come,” Isabelle supplied. “But he’s working on giving you your time and space and working on his own ways to meet you where you are instead of asking you to be the one making sacrifices to meet him where he is.”

Magnus was still looking at Catarina. He knew what he wanted to do. She knew what he wanted to do. Should he surprise Alexander? Should he ask Alexander if he could come? But maybe that was why Alexander had brought it up in the first place when he mentioned it in one of their last phone calls.

“If you want to go,” Catarina finally interjected softly. “You should go. It’d give you a chance to see Will and Tessa too.”

“Yeah?” Magnus didn’t need Catarina’s permission, but he always appreciated her blessing, especially when his heart was involved.

“Yeah,” Catarina smiled softly down at her friend. “We can all see the man is trying desperately to make things right. I think you both could benefit from a little more hope these days.”

Magnus smiled at the idea of a bit of hope. Yeah, that sounded really nice right about now. He turned back to Isabelle but remained silent.

“Here’s the thing,” Isabelle resumed. Magnus noticed immediately that Isabelle had seemed to sober almost entirely in that moment and he leaned up onto his elbows to pay attention to whatever it was she was about to say. “When Alec first met you, I told him that if things didn’t work out between the two of you that it wouldn’t be the end of the world. That there’s no one, perfect person for each of us. I’m a scientist and the numbers of probability just don’t back that up. But then I met you and I saw how you two are together. I’ve seen who Alec has opened up to be because of you. You guys are it for each other. I truly believe that if it doesn’t work between you two that neither of you will find someone else because no one else will be able to compete with what you both already are to each other.”

Magnus smiled a bit brighter at Isabelle’s words. “I think you’re right.”

“So you’ll come with me?” Isabelle bounced back out of her seriousness and clapped her hands as she could tell that the decision was all but made in accepting her idea. Magnus simply laughed at her pure joy.

“Um, Isabelle?” Magnus added quietly but with as light a voice as he could manage. “Please never call me Maggie ever again.”

“Oh,” Isabelle chirped quickly. She turned to look at Catarina who caught her glance and mouthed “Camille” to her silently. Isabelle blanched as she realized her error. “I’m sorry. Of course.”

“Now,” Magnus declared brightly to the room. “What should one wear to a Star Wars themed Major League Baseball fundraiser?”

* * *

The next day, Magnus and Alec were able to coordinate another phone call.

“How’s your day going?” Alec asked as he moved through his hotel room organizing the few things that had been moved out of place when he had gotten ready in the morning.

“Fine,” Magnus answered, easily settled into the couch in his office. “Ragnor is being a pill. He’s crowing about how he finally got a night of peace and quiet since Catarina was with me and Clary and your sister last night. But I think really he missed us.”

“Ragnor, the old softy,” Alec chuckled. “And last night was good?”

“It was really good,” Magnus breathed contentedly before laughing at the memories of Isabelle the night before. “Oh, your sister is so fantastic. I only got a glimpse of her drinking at that game night back, gosh that feels like lifetimes ago. But last night she was in fine form.”

Alec settled into his bed as he laughed along with Magnus. “I can believe it. She didn’t do or say anything too extreme did she?”

“You mean like telling me how you loved playing with her dolls when you were young and how the two of us would make the prettiest babies?”

Alec groaned. “That girl. What am I going to do with her?”

“Continue loving her unconditionally and being all around the best big brother she could ever ask for?” Magnus teased.

Alec chuckled but had no response, so he let the quiet settle into the moment, happy to just listen to Magnus breathing.

“Anything on your mind?” Magnus asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

“Do you want kids?” Alec replied softly. It was something he had wanted to ask Magnus ever since his conversation with Andrew back in Denver. The subject had never come up for them and as soon as Andrew had mentioned it, Alec realized that it was something he and Magnus should really make sure they knew where each other stood before getting much further into their reconciliation. When Magnus mentioned Izzy’s comment about them making babies, it reminded him and this was as good a time as any to bring it up.

Magnus blinked at the sudden switch in topic “Um?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec interjected, rubbing his palm across his face. “I probably could have segued that better. I just thought it was something we’d want to be on the same page about.”

“Oh,” Magnus replied as he continued to consider the question. “Yeah. I don’t know. Maybe? I’ve never been with someone I could, that I could see that kind of future with, you know?”

Alec listened and waited to see if Magnus would say anything else. “And now?” he prompted when the line stayed quiet.

“Now?” Magnus repeated. “I don’t know. Maybe.” There was another pause before Magnus continued. “Do you?”

“I think I do,” Alec confessed. “One day. Not today. Not while my life is so possible for big shifts. But yeah, maybe in a couple of years. If I was with someone who could see that kind of future with me.”

“Okay,” Magnus replied.

Alec wasn’t quite sure what that okay was supposed to mean. “Okay? As in?”

“Okay, as in, we can keep talking about it,” Magnus explained.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed. “Okay.”

“I followed your game today,” Magnus transitioned for them after another few moments of quiet. He hadn’t been able to watch but he had alerts set up to keep him up to date with the plays.

“Yeah?” Alec grinned but kept his eyes closed. He wondered what Magnus would say about his game.

“You had a good game today,” Magnus praised. “Like, a really good game.”

And now Alec was beaming. “I really did. God, Magnus, I’ve missed that. Being so in the zone and in the moment and in tune with the rest of the team. It felt so good.”

“I wish I could have seen it,” Magnus confessed.

“Me too.”

They spent the rest of the evening discussing different highlights of the game until Magnus could tell Alexander was fading.

“Dream sweet, Alexander,” Magnus breathed quietly as they said their goodnights.

“Sweet dreams when you get there, Mags,” Alec replied.

* * *

On the day of the benefit, the team was waiting in the locker room getting ready for the auction portion of the evening to begin. Alec really didn’t know how he felt about being auctioned off for one on one time during their practice the following day. But it was good publicity and another way for him to bond with his team and show his dedication to his new city. At least that’s what Magnus had said when Alec had brought up the whole thing the month before.

Even as he had steadily been improving in his game again, he couldn’t imagine he had a very large fan base going in New York yet. He didn’t know who would be there actually willing to bid on him. Maybe he could give an additional donation to his charity of choice if he didn’t end up going for very much.

“Hey, Lightwood,” Will called. “Did you invite Bane to this?”

Alec looked over to Will and frowned. “No. Why?” Alec observed the wide grin on Will’s face like he knew something Alec didn’t.

“According to Tessa, he’s here,” Will answered, looking up from his phone. Alec dared not let his emotions get too out of hand. Which turned out to be easier than he thought because just then he heard a scoff come from behind them.

“Hide yo kids, hide yo wife,” sneered Jonathan from a few yards away.

“That’s fucking it,” Alec muttered before turning on the spot to face his teammate. He pulled himself into his full height and towered over Jonathan. “Have you ever _met_ Magnus?” he asked coolly.

“Like I would ever want to.” Jonathan rolled his eyes but when his eyes had to travel upward due to Alec’s height and proximity, he stopped cold and took a step back.

Alec didn’t let up. “Have you ever met _anyone_ who identified themselves as bisexual?”

Jonathan’s eyes darted around the room, taking in the fact that the entire team had quieted down and was watching the interaction. He held his ground, clenching his jaw before breathing out a tight, “No.”

Alec kept his gaze squarely on Jonathan, not caring who else saw or overheard their conversation. “Then you’re going to shut your damn mouth about either subject.”

Jonathan bristled at the clear command and made one last attempt to save face in front of the rest of the team. “And what are you going to do if I don’t, Lightwood?”

“I’m going to shut you down. Every. Single. Time. _Morgenstern_.” Alec could feel Will, Jem, and Sebastian flank behind him in support. They waited until Jonathan accepted the defeat and skittered off like a dog with its tail between its legs. Alec turned to his other teammates.

“Damn, Lightwood,” Sebastian laughed, smacking Alec lightly in the chest. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Will was laughing too. “I think you’re fine unless you insult his boyfriend. Too bad Magnus wasn’t back here to see that. I’m pretty sure he would’ve jumped you.” Alec arched an eyebrow in warning, still riding the high of defending Magnus, but before he could say anything, Will beat him to it. “Hey, I _do_ know Magnus, so I know that statement was actually true, at least after telling you that he could defend himself just fine.” But Will still lifted his arms in surrender and shut his mouth from saying anything further after that for good measure.

Alec chuckled and let the rest of his adrenaline wash away as he switched back to being in the circle of supportive teammates. “It’s fine, Herondale. I just don’t know if I can call Magnus my boyfriend at this point. I’m not sure what we are these days.”

“Well he sure looks like he’s out there to impress tonight,” Will responded, lifting his phone to show the picture Tessa had sent him.

“Nice,” Sebastian chimed in as he looked at the picture. “Magnus makes a perfect Lando. But the question is, did he already have the cape?”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh again as he caught a glimpse of the picture. Magnus did look exceptional in that cape. “I haven’t seen it before, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he already had it.”

“I’d put down twenty bucks that he’s going to outbid anyone else for you,” Will declared, taking his phone back and pocketing it.

“I don’t know,” Jem joked, wrapping an arm around Will’s shoulders. “That seems a bit low for your usual bets. Didn’t you bet Verlac here a hundred bucks that he wouldn’t dump the ice water bucket on me last week?” 

“It doesn’t matter how much I bet,” Will declared, a confident smirk plastered on his face. “It could be a million dollars. There’s only one reason Magnus is here tonight. And it ain’t our smug mugs.”

Alec was finding it more and more difficult to keep his excitement at bay, but it seemed like the other guys were distracted enough by their own joking around to notice Alec’s nerves. Now he just wanted to be out of the room and to find Magnus.

* * *

Izzy was mingling around the field with Magnus and Tessa, waiting for the auction portion of the evening to begin, when she happened to turn her glance and see the absolute last person she’d expect to see at the event. Walking onto the field in a skin-tight red dress that obviously had nothing to do with Star Wars was none other than Camille Belcourt and she was holding an auction paddle. “Oh hell no,” she whispered under her breath, thanking the angels that Magnus hadn’t heard her and was not looking in the direction of his ex-girlfriend at that particular moment. Izzy was entirely ready to shut this down but she wanted to be able to do it with the smallest impact on Magnus, her brother, and the event itself. She was able to catch Tessa’s eye behind Magnus’ back and nodded toward Camille. Izzy could tell the moment she spotted the other woman as her eyes went wide. Izzy motioned that she would go deal with it if Tessa could keep Magnus there and preoccupied. Tessa nodded and turned back to Magnus. “I’m just going to go freshen up my drink,” Izzy supplied as she stepped away from the group.

~ 

“Hello Ventress,” Izzy challenged when she had come to a stop in front of the other woman. She couldn’t help notice the man next to Camille dressed as Kylo Ren, complete with helmet held at his hip, snort into his drink.

Camille rolled her eyes. “You obviously have the wrong person. My name is Camille.”

“I just call it like I see it,” Izzy retorted, not bothering to explain the reference. “Anyway, you are going to turn around right now and not participate in the next bidding.”

Camille took a moment to take in the fiery woman in front of her in a Darth Vader dress. “Are you really trying to stop a guest of this tacky, themed party from donating to a worthy cause?”

“I’m sure you can make plenty of donations without bidding on my brother,” Izzy sneered, not bothering to hide her disgust.

Camille narrowed her eyes and finally gave her entire focus to the formidable woman standing in front of her. “Oh god, there’s more of you?”

“Yes,” Izzy replied confidently, though not entirely sure what that comment had meant. “And I’m the last one of us you’re going to talk to ever. Do you understand me?”

Camille took a few more seconds as they stared each other down and then let out a huff. “Whatever. This is getting boring and trite now. Please tell your dearest daddy that a seven-episode story arc on some random sci-fi tv show is totally not worth this. I’m doing just fine with my Christmas movies. Simon, I’m thirsty, come get me a drink.” Camille turned to leave but spun back around when she heard no response and could tell that Simon had not moved to follow her. “Simon,” She repeated quietly, yet sternly.

“Huh?” Simon asked, blinking away from staring at Izzy. “Oh, right, of course, Camille.” Before walking away, Simon took the opportunity to lean toward Izzy and whisper, “I love your dress.”

“Thanks,” she smiled before turning to find Alec, but more importantly, Magnus, shoving to the back of her mind the comment Camille had made about Robert.

~

When it was Alec’s turn to be auctioned he made his way to the stage. The person announcing him was saying something about him or the charity he had chosen to donate the winning bid to but he wasn’t listening, he was just looking for Magnus. He spotted Izzy first, stomping away from a couple she had just been talking with but when she caught his eye she beamed and nodded her head to the right. He let his eyes follow the path of her nod to see Magnus standing close to a woman he assumed was Tessa.

Alec could tell that Magnus was keeping Alec in his line of sight even as he chatted with the woman, but then his eyes snapped to Alec and he was staring at him in disbelief. Why was Magnus looking at him like that? The next moment Magnus was smiling wide and Alec shook off the worry that had flooded his system. He’d have to ask Magnus about whatever that was once this was over. For now though, Magnus seemed happy and then Izzy was next to him and the three of them were talking about something excitedly and Izzy was pointing back at Alec. Okay, this was a bit infuriating. Alec prayed for the auction to get started so he could finally get off the stage.

Each bidding was set to start at five thousand dollars but as soon as the bidding opened for Alec, Magnus raised his paddle and raised his bid to fifty thousand. The area grew silent and no one else challenged. Alec felt his cheeks burn as he vacillated between glee and embarrassment. Most of all, he was ecstatic that this now meant he could exit the stage and was free to mingle and finally go talk to Magnus.

~ 

When Alec finally saw Magnus up close, he lost his breath. The picture Will had shown him had not done him justice. Not only was his costume perfect and so fitting a look on Magnus, but his makeup was done in the most striking way to play up every one of Magnus’ already stunning features.

“I have to say, Alexander,” Magnus began as soon as Alexander was close enough. “I was really hoping I’d get to see a repeat of you dressed up as Han Solo.”

Alec smiled at the opening banter. “Well, you have the costume, so I think we can manage that any time you might like. But management thought it would be better if we were all in uniform. So I feel like you’re still winning in this scenario.”

Magnus shrugged. “I suppose you might be right.”

Alec thought back to the joking of his teammates before the auction. “Why did you come?” he breathed.

“I thought you’d appreciate the spontaneity,” Magnus said with a wink. Alec felt his heart soar at the playful look that he had not seen in so long and he wanted to believe so badly what he thought it meant.

“Mags,” Alec asked again. “Why are you here?”

“I’ve been thinking about diversifying my real estate holdings with some property out in New York. After looking into a few properties around the area this morning, I thought I’d check out the party scene.”

Alec couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “You’re going to move here?”

“You always show up for the ones you love,” Magnus replied. “Even if they say they don’t need you there. Even when they’re hurting and stubborn. _Especially_ when they’re hurting and stubborn.” Magnus paused to take Alexander’s hand in his own. “The first time we met, you asked me if I would know what to do with love if I found it. I have an answer for you. I’ll never fucking let it go. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you. And the moment I walked out of your hotel room I knew I could never love anyone else the way that I love you. My life will always and forever be marked by before Alexander and during Alexander. I can’t have an after Alexander. So, you’re not going to get rid of me without a much larger fight.”

Alec maneuvered them to the outskirts of the crowd so they could have a semblance of privacy while he processed their conversation. “What about your work in San Francisco?”

“Ragnor has been running the show at the club for months now and honestly, I’m ready to move on from that scene. So we decided to make it official for him to be the primary owner with me as a silent partner until he decides he wants to sell. As for the charity work, Lorenzo and I decided to finally merge our resources and he’s taking over the full operations there with the potential to connect again if we find a good way to make our moves on a national scale.”

“I just,” Alec began, willing his brain to keep up with the conversation. “You’re really moving to New York?”

“I realized that this wasn’t just about me being able to trust you,” Magnus replied. “You need to be able to trust me too. To trust that I’m committed to making us work and have no plans of abandoning you either. And I moved to San Francisco to escape the memories and actions of an ex. How much better to move somewhere to keep from having another ex?” Magnus knew he had taken a risk by not discussing all of this with Alexander first. But he wanted to trust that Alexander had been honest when he had told him he loved him for his spontaneity. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Magnus, of course I do,” Alec exclaimed, saddened that Magnus had any doubt of that fact. “Do you have an idea for what you’ll do here?”

“As a matter of fact,” Magnus answered with a grin. “I’ve already been in contact with the Brooklyn Anti-Gentrification Network. They were very interested in the work I’d been doing in San Francisco and think I would be a great fit for the work they are doing here.”

“Wait,” Alec paused as a few pieces began to fall into place. “BAN? The same organization-”

“-The same organization you picked for your charity of choice during the auction?” Magnus finished for him. “That would be the very same one. I didn’t know that was the charity you picked until they announced it when you were on stage.”

“ _That_ was the look,” Alec murmured to himself. Magnus just continued to grin up at him while Alec’s thoughts continued to push through. “The properties you looked at?” he asked. “You were looking at somewhere to live?”

“I found this great loft in Brooklyn,” Magnus beamed and rolled onto the balls of his feet. Alec could tell this was what Magnus really wanted to talk about. “It’s only 10 miles from Yankee Stadium. I can rent for now but could buy at pretty much any point down the road. If that’s something we wanted.” Magnus held his breath as he went for broke. “I want to sleep in the same bed as you whenever we’re in the same city. I’m sure you’ll want time to think about it as much as I have, but I’d like for the loft to be ours. Our home.” Magnus watched Alexander carefully. “Can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

“I’m thinking I want to say yes very badly,” Alec answered trying to trust his first instincts.

“But?” Magnus hedged. They could deal with almost anything as long as they just kept talking.

“But you’re not afraid this is too fast?”

“I’m not,” Magnus answered matter-of-factly. “I think this is another step to getting us back to where we were before. We were practically about to be living together then. And I think we had both been planning on spending every night we could together whenever you weren’t on the road. This would just be slightly more official because you wouldn’t have anywhere to run away to if you ever got sick of me.”

Alec immediately began shaking his head. “Impossible.” He reached out and cradled Magnus’ face in his hand but did not lean in. He would wait for clear indications from Magnus before they did anything more physical. They both smiled softly at each other. “And if I’m traded again?”

“You jump, I jump,” Magnus replied. “If I wanted, I could have a place ready in each city for us by the end of this week. I could do that now even just so we’d have a place to call home every time you’re on the road.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Alec whispered. “You are perfect and incredible and supportive and I love you so much. I will do everything I can to make sure you never regret choosing me.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus murmured as he took Alexander’s hand back into his own. “And now that I’ve said it, I don’t ever plan on stopping.”

Alec felt Magnus’ forehead press against his own and he let them just stand together for a minute. He thought back over their conversation and his mind stuttered on a particular statement Magnus had made. “You’re really making me curious what ballpark your net worth is actually in.”

“Funny you should mention ballparks, actually,” Magnus smirked as he leaned back so Alexander could fully appreciate it. “Let’s just say, I could buy pretty much any pro sports team of my choice if I really wanted to, and leave it at that.”

Alec blinked in surprise and slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m good with that,” he chuckled. “But, if I’m traded again, what about the work you want to do in New York?”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Magnus replied. “Every city that has a professional sports team in it has issues with gentrification in it to some degree. It’s not an absolute correlation, but they are at least loosely tied together. So in that respect, it seems like we’re kind of perfect for each other. And down the road, I could see even traveling to other cities to work on nationwide programs and campaigns. If those trips just so happened to match up with my boyfriend’s road schedule? What a crazy random happenstance.”

At the word, ‘boyfriend’, Alec couldn’t help the wide grin that split across his face. Magnus was his boyfriend and he was moving to New York and they were going to live together. Just as Alec was thinking this was one of the happiest days of his life, he looked up to see Izzy coming right towards them and he was all too familiar with the look on her face. It didn’t mean anything good.

He watched her pull out her phone and tap something into it as she continued her way toward them across the field. The next moment he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket and he fished it out discreetly to read the message he knew was from his sister.

~

_Izzy: Camille. At the bar. Isn’t leaving. I’ll distract Magnus._

~

“Izzy,” Alec announced brightly as soon as his sister stepped to his side. “Did you know that Magnus is moving here?”

“As a matter of fact,” she slipped in seamlessly, “I went with him to look at the loft this morning. You’re going to love it. What he needs to tell me more about though, is this big job opportunity.”

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Alec replied, taking the opening. “I’ll be right back.”

Magnus looked back and forth between the siblings, curious about the slightly off-kilter exchange they had just had. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it just didn’t sound like their usual relaxed selves, just a bit more clipped or rushed somehow. But then Alexander was walking away and Isabelle was asking about his job again. He shrugged and figured he’d ask them about it when Alexander reappeared with their drinks.

~

Alec was glad that Camille had her back to the field. It would make approaching her much easier without as much risk of creating a scene.

“I’ll take two gin martinis please,” he directed toward the bartender who nodded and began making the drinks. Alec watched Camille turn toward him, whether she recognized his voice or Magnus’ favorite drink, he didn’t know and didn’t much care. He had her attention now and he wasn’t going to waste any time.

Before Camille could barely open her mouth, Alec was speaking again. “I don’t want to hear why you thought it would be a good idea to show up here today. I have something I want to say to you and then I’m going to kindly ask you to leave and never interfere in my or Magnus’ lives ever again.” He watched as she snapped her mouth back shut and her eyes went wide with a mix of rage and shock at the audacity that he would speak to her this way. But she was silent, so he was going to take his moment. “I will never forgive you for how you hurt Magnus. To do that to anyone is deplorable, but Magnus is the kindest, sweetest man in the world, and a person that could cheat on _him_ never deserved him in the first place. But I can’t not thank you for making the biggest mistake by letting him go. If you hadn’t screwed up so royally, he’d be married to you right now and I’d have never had a shot in hell with him. And now that he’s in my life, I’m never letting go. Not ever again.”

Camille and the man next to her continued to stare at Alec in absolute silence. At the next moment, the bartender was depositing his drinks on the bar in front of him. Alec thanked the man and picked up the drinks before turning to Camille once more.

“Now, if you aren’t making your way out of the stadium by the time I am back by Magnus’ side, those two wonderful security guards right over there will be escorting you out. Do I make myself clear?” Alec turned and strode confidently away, hoping beyond anything that had been enough and she would leave without further incident. But if he had to, he would have no problem fulfilling his promise of bringing security into it.

Camille finally got her wits back as she watched Alec’s retreating back. But she just kept thinking about what Alec had said to her. She didn’t even know what she was doing there. She had hardly been happy with Magnus. She wasn’t happy with Simon. She wasn’t happy with any of the others either. She just wasn’t happy. Nothing she did seemed to change that fact and for the life of her, she couldn’t remember the last time she truly was. Realizing that Alec was almost back to Magnus and not wanting to be photographed being dragged out of the stadium by security, Camille huffed, grabbed her purse, and turned to Simon.

“Let’s go,” she ordered.

But Simon held his ground. “I think I’m gonna stay.”

This couldn’t seriously be happening right now, she thought. “Excuse me?”

“I’m gonna stay,” he repeated. “If you hadn’t ever noticed, I _like_ Star Wars. We’re at a Star Wars themed party. I want to stay. Besides, I know you’re going to be in a foul mood now and I don’t really want to be around for that. So either give me a call when the foul mood is _finally_ over or just don’t call me at all.” Simon turned to walk away but then stopped and turned back to Camille. “You know what, you brought me to a fundraiser to purchase one man to get back at or make another man jealous. And I wasn’t even _either_ of those two men. I think I’ve finally broken out of whatever spell you put me under. I’m done.”

Camille watched Simon walk away and stood in shock that everyone was walking away from her. She huffed once more then stalked toward the exits.

~

As Alec returned to Magnus’ side, he took one glance behind him to check on the situation he had left. He watched Camille and the man who had been standing with her walking in opposite directions. But Camille was walking toward the exits and that’s all he cared about. Alec turned toward Magnus, handed him his drink, then slipped his free hand into Magnus’.

Throughout the remainder of the fundraiser, Alec and Magnus stayed by each other’s sides, never releasing their hands from where they were clasped together.

“Would you maybe like to come see the loft?” Magnus asked when the fundraiser was wrapping up.

“Sure,” Alec replied. “I’d really like that.”

* * *

The taxi ride to the loft was quiet. Alec spent the time absent-mindedly playing with the rings adorning the fingers locked with his own. Magnus was content to watch this, relishing the simple pleasure of the connection.

Magnus led Alec up the few flights of stairs to the penthouse and opened the door with a keyless smart lock already setup to his phone. The loft was somewhat bare and Magnus had explained that he had only arrived that morning and therefore hadn’t had much time to get more than the essentials in the way of furniture. Alec suggested that maybe they could find time to get the rest of the furniture together and Magnus readily agreed.

Magnus showed Alexander the balcony and they discussed enjoying the city views during the warm summer months. Magnus congratulated himself when he heard Alexander’s appreciative hum of approval as he showed off the kitchen. He had imagined Alexander especially in this kitchen, hoping he would like it as much as the one in his place back in San Francisco. Magnus looked forward to making new memories in this kitchen with Alexander.

Next, were the two guest rooms. Magnus explained that he imagined one of them could be a home office for himself and the other could truly be for guests. He had thought about some gym equipment, but the space really wasn’t large enough for all Alexander typically needed. He then proceeded to explain that they could use the penthouse across the hallway for a gym and they could set up pretty much everything Alexander would need without compromising the structure of the old building, or there was a large space on the bottom floor that could work as well that could also easily hold a batting cage similar to the one he had in his old home.

“How are you able to have access to those other parts?” Alec asked. “You’re not planning on buying the whole building, are you?”

“As a matter of fact,” Magnus replied, “I am.”

“Oh, okay,” Alec responded mostly unfazed. “Carry on then.”

When they reached the master bedroom, Magnus hesitated the briefest second before pushing the door open. But once the door was open, the both of them stood in the doorway, neither daring to actually step into the room that held a king-sized bed, a stack of sheets folded at the foot of it, and Magnus’ suitcase.

“I can grab a taxi back to my hotel,” Alec offered as they both continued to stare at the bed.

Magnus turned to face Alexander fully and grabbed his other hand. “I’d like for you to stay.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, daring to hope he had heard Magnus correctly. The moment Magnus nodded his head, Alec pulled him in, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. “Okay.”

“I only barely had time to wash the sheets before heading to the fundraiser,” Magnus explained as they pulled apart and finally stepped into the room.

“That’s fine,” Alec replied. “How about I make the bed while you do your routine in the bathroom?”

Magnus gave Alexander a soft smile. “Okay.” He moved to his suitcase, grabbed his toiletry kit, and made his way to the ensuite.

The bathroom was one of the reasons Magnus had originally chosen the loft. It was spacious with fantastic lighting and a tub big enough to contain Alexander and himself comfortably. Magnus used the habit of his nighttime routine to calm his nerves as he listened to the soft rustling sounds of Alexander making their bed. _Our bed_ , Magnus thought. Yes, that sounded right and good. As he was pondering that thought and drying his face, he didn’t notice Alexander appear at the door of the bathroom. Magnus startled and dropped the towel to the floor.

“Sorry,” Alec murmured, bending down quickly to pick up the towel. “Um, are there pillows somewhere?”

“Shit,” Magnus exclaimed.

“No, it’s fine,” Alec responded quickly. “I’ll figure something out. Actually,” Alec stopped and turned back toward Magnus from where he had been walking out of the room. “Can I take this?” He reached up to the cape still hanging around Magnus’ neck. When Magnus nodded his head, Alec reached around to untie the cape. It was only then that he noticed the necklace that was back around Magnus’ throat. The necklace that had been noticeably absent every time Alec had seen him since the night in the hotel. Distracted by its presence, Alec abandoned the cape to brush his thumb across his initials resting where Magnus’ neck met his shoulder. When he noticed the way Magnus’ Adam’s apple bobbed heavily, he was broken from the spell. He finished removing the cape from Magnus’ shoulders and returned to the bedroom.

Alec took off his jersey and used it to stuff one of the pillowcases that had come with the sheets. For Magnus, he wrapped the cape around the neck pillow he had found by Magnus’ suitcase and carefully folded those into another pillowcase. Satisfied with his results, Alec slid into his normal side of the bed, wearing his boxer briefs and undershirt. Magnus returned to the bedroom shortly thereafter, turning off the lights as he made his way to the bed, also in an undershirt and briefs.

They lay motionless in the bed, Alec on his back, Magnus on his side facing Alec, both fully aware of the chasm of space between them. After a minute of staring at the ceiling, Alec let his arm fall between them, on top of the sheets, palm facing up as an offering to Magnus. After all, they’d been holding hands the majority of their time together today. He hoped that progress wouldn’t change just because they were now lying in the same bed together, but he would understand if it did. A few moments passed before Alec felt Magnus reach toward him and lace their fingers together once more. Alec released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

But Alec still couldn’t get his mind to shut off. Magnus was moving to New York to be with him. He’d told him he loved him and he said he’d follow him anywhere else. This was it. Everything was still so delicate and they still had a long way to go, but Magnus wasn’t going to let him go. He hadn’t messed this up beyond repair and there was hope that he could have a future with Magnus that he wanted more than anything else in the world.

Before his thoughts could go any further, Alec felt the bed shift and realized Magnus was moving closer to him. Magnus took the hand he’d been holding and lifted it so he could slide underneath Alec’s arm and curl into his side. Once he was settled with his head resting on Alec’s shoulder, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ torso as tightly as Magnus would let him.

And Magnus would let Alexander squeeze him as tightly as he could if it meant being even a few centimeters closer after so much time apart. Magnus thought about the moments that had led to this and to his decision to move for Alexander.

Ragnor and Catarina had both been supportive of his decision, though Magnus had seen the hesitation in Ragnor’s eyes. Raphael had threatened to come out to New York on a regular basis to check up on him and make sure Alec was treating him right. He would miss being so close to them but the four of them all understood that it would be easier for Magnus to be on the other side of the country from them than from Alec. And Magnus promised that he would take every opportunity to go back to visit them.

Magnus’ thoughts shifted back to the man in his arms and he brought his hand up to softly feel the necklace lying against Alexander’s chest. He let the cold metal ground him and remind him that this was all real. They both were here in the same place and dedicated to making it work. Overcome by so many emotions, he didn’t realize when the first tear fell. When he finally realized he was crying and Alexander didn’t seem to mind the damp spot that was forming on his shirt, Magnus let the silent tears continue to fall. He briefly felt one of Alexander’s hands reach up to begin running through his hair comfortingly before he let the exhaustion of the past few months pull him into a deep and finally restful sleep.

Alec continued to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair and massage gently into his scalp until he felt Magnus’ breath normalize to the familiar cadence of his sleep. Only then did Alec still his own movements and let sleep envelop him as well.


	32. I Like Me Better When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning in their new home. Quality time reconnecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this chapter completely got away from me. It was vastly approaching 10k words, so guess what.. I split it! So everybody hoping for more chapters, here you go. Chapter total has been updated. And the next chapter is almost done, so it should be out only in another day or two.
> 
> Special thanks to [Tinerrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinerrrr/profile) for talking me down from my ledge when I was having an off day and I was convinced nothing about this chapter felt right.
> 
> 5.6k words for this chapter.

Magnus woke to the feeling of Alexander’s fingers carding through his hair and he wondered for a moment if Alexander ever even went to sleep or if he had held him like that for the entire night. He briefly remembered the rush of emotions he had felt the night before as their physical barrier had come crashing down by the simple act of being held in each other’s arms. They still had a lot of ground to recover, but Magnus was sure they could handle it as he was reluctant to ever let go of the body below him ever again. He slowly stretched his limbs while maintaining as much contact with Alexander as he could.

“Good morning, Mags,” Alexander greeted softly above him. Magnus tilted his head so his jaw rested on Alexander’s chest and he could look up at Alexander and the beautiful smile decorating his handsome face.

“Morning, love,” Magnus breathed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth and eyes. He hadn’t been lying when he told Alexander that he never planned to stop telling Alexander that he loved him. If he had his way, he would tell Alexander he loved him the moment they woke up every day, just before they fell asleep at night, and every minute in between.

Alec positively glowed back down at Magnus from hearing the endearment. “I’m so happy you’re here.” ‘Here’ felt like too small a word to Alec in that moment. He had meant here in New York, here in their shared bed, here in Alec’s arms, here in Alec’s life, all of it.

“Me too.” Magnus shifted until he was lying on top of Alexander, elbows resting gently on Alexander’s chest, head settled into his own hands. He looked down at the face that was peering unguardedly back up at him. Neither looked away, both wanting to make up for the two and a half months they had not been able to truly look at one another.

Magnus finally broke the silence. “Will you tell me what you said to Camille yesterday?” he asked quietly. He watched Alexander’s eyes flicker from surprise to doubt and finally to calm as he realized Magnus wasn’t upset, just curious. “When you have an ex like her,” Magnus explained, “you tend to have a sixth sense when she’s nearby. And you and Isabelle weren’t nearly as sly as you had hoped. Don’t get me wrong, I love you for trying to protect me from her.”

“I told her,” Alec began delicately as he pulled his arms tighter around Magnus’ waist to remind them both of their closeness and ground them to each other. “What she did to you was unforgivable.” Alec watched Magnus carefully as he continued. He noted just the smallest tinges of pain at the reminder. “But then I thanked her for making the biggest mistake of letting you go. And I said that any further attempt to continue whatever petty goal she had with either of us would be a waste of time because now that I’ve realized what I have, I’m never going to let you go again.” As Alec concluded his recounting, Magnus began to smile again above him.

After just a moment of hesitation, Magnus leaned down and tentatively pressed his lips against Alexander’s, pushing back the memories of their last kiss and the feel of Alexander’s nonresponsive lips against his own. He did not need to focus on that for very long before Alexander was responding enthusiastically. Maybe just a bit too enthusiastically. Magnus pulled back enough to separate their lips and couldn’t help a soft chuckle when Alexander’s chased after him.

“Easy there, tiger.” He chided Alexander while brushing their noses playfully against one another. The next time, when Magnus leaned back in, Alexander responded in kind, quite a bit softer, understanding now that Magnus wanted to take their time relearning their rhythms and dynamics. Magnus had missed kissing Alexander. He remembered their very first kiss while standing in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge and how it had been Alexander’s very first and how he had never had a more perfect first kiss. Their next kisses only continued to get better until the last one. But it wasn’t their last one anymore and they were both well on their way to making it a distant memory.

As they continued to move together, the heat slowly built and Magnus allowed Alexander to gently roll them toward the center of the bed until he was on his back and Alexander was mostly on top of him. Alexander seemed to be keeping a bit of tentative distance though now and Magnus needed him to know this was okay. He wanted this and was ready, he just wanted them to take their time with it. But he was more than happy with the position change as it now gave him freer reign to let his hands roam Alexander’s body with much more ease. He ran his hands down Alexander’s back and grabbed onto his ass as he rolled his hips upward for some much needed friction.

Alexander took the cue for more and maneuvered them so they each had a leg slotted between the other’s. The sound of their increasingly labored breathing filled the spacious bedroom as they slowly rolled against one another.

“Magnus I want you,” Alec panted against Magnus’ lips before sliding his own lips against Magnus’ jaw and then his neck. “I want every piece of you. I want your heart.” Alec pressed his palm to the left side of Magnus’ chest over his shirt so he could feel the weight of it, then shifted down and kissed the same spot. “Your heart that is so big and willing to let people in without reservation. I want your mind.” Alec moved back up and pressed his lips to Magnus’ temple. “Your mind that is so brilliant and fast to find solutions and best ways to help anyone around you. I want your body.” Alec slid his hand down Magnus’ torso until it reached Magnus’ hip where he pressed Magnus hard into the mattress.

Magnus gasped from the intensity of the sensations he was experiencing and what Alexander was professing. He wasn’t sure what was more overwhelming, the way Alexander was setting his body on fire, or his genuine words that were so heart-wrenching he thought it could very well crush him. It was all so much and he couldn’t stop the tear that escaped down the side of his face.

“This stunning, elegant body,” Alec continued, brushing his thumb over where he knew Magnus’ feather tattoo lay even beneath his boxer briefs, and kissed away the tear that had just fallen, “that fits so perfectly with mine. I see all of you, Magnus, and I want to devote everything I can to earn your presence in my life. I will never again choose for you to leave unless that’s what you want, and I will pray to every god or angel that you’ll never want that.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whimpered, chest heaving to capture enough air to just keep existing. “Please.” He didn’t know what he was pleading for. He didn’t know if he needed more or if it all was too much. He just knew that it was heavy. Everything was so heavy and he thought he might break under the weight of it all. And then Alexander’s lips were on his and he was taking it all and giving it back in equal measure in a perfect loop. “I can’t,” he panted when their lips separated once again. But Alexander seemed to know what he couldn’t put into words.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.” The moment Alexander’s hand tucked into Magnus’ boxer briefs and wrapped around Magnus’ cock, Magnus keened and his hips arched off the bed. He was already so far gone. Alexander’s movements were slow and precise. Magnus forced his eyes open only to be met by Alexander’s piercing eyes staring back at him, burning with all the desire he had just been professing. In that moment, Magnus believed every word of it. He knew that no matter what battles they faced, Alec would never let him go again.

And then Alexander’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock and he twisted his wrist and Magnus’ body shuddered and bucked into Alexander’s hand as he cried out, feeling himself spill out over Alexander’s hand and into his underwear. He knew that he’d never experienced anything like this and no one besides his Alexander would ever come close to the level of connection and intimacy they both felt for one another.

As Alexander’s hand finally slowed after wringing every bit of his orgasm from him, Magnus lay on his back trying to absorb everything that had just happened and been said as Alec moved to lay on top of him. For once in his life, he felt utterly speechless. So he lay in a perfect, beautiful silence as he felt the waves of safety and security wash over him at the weight of Alexander above him. He knew he could easily go back to sleep for at least another hour but he could also feel the proof of Alexander’s own arousal pressed up against his hip. He began to shift to have his turn taking care of Alexander, but almost the moment he began to move, hands were pulling him back.

“I just want to hold you,” Alec explained almost desperately. “Please let me hold you for just a little longer.”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed softly, sinking back into the bed and Alexander’s hold until sleep was pulling him under once again.

* * *

They eventually woke once again and Magnus ordered them breakfast from a cute cafe around the corner that they agreed they would go visit in person sometime soon.

“Do we have to go back to the stadium today?” Magnus asked between bites of his scone and jam, trying to refrain from whining too strongly. “I just want you all to myself for the day before you go back on the road tomorrow.”

“You didn’t have to bid on me last night,” Alec teased with a wink.

“But then you’d be going without me, and that most definitely would not be okay,” Magnus pouted. To prove just how little he wanted to be separated from Alexander, Magnus stood from his own seat and plopped himself into Alexander’s lap.

“It’s only three hours,” Alec bargained, wrapping his arms around Magnus, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “Then we can come right back. In fact, on our way back, how about we stop by my hotel and get my stuff so I can check out?”

Magnus attempted to look like he was thinking it over, only able to pull it off for approximately two seconds. “Yeah, okay.” He bent and smacked his lips against Alexander’s.

“When are you heading back to San Francisco?” Alec asked.

Magnus frowned. “Tomorrow. I looked through the rest of your schedule. The weeks you go on the road will be the weeks I go back to keep working on closing things up. Then when you’re here, I’ll fly back and work on the things on this end.”

“How did I end up being the luckiest man in the world?” Alec asked. He wished he could be a man of action like Magnus, making plans off the cuff so quickly and seemingly effortlessly. But this is what he had Magnus for. He could trust Magnus to be the spontaneity that he enjoyed without sacrificing his own careful considerations. They didn’t have to be mutually exclusive when they were balanced so well between the two of them.

“Luck had absolutely nothing to do with it,” Magnus answered resolutely. Alec could not argue with that. Magnus leaned toward the table enough to grab his cell phone and Alec noticed the easily recognizable glint in Magnus’ eye. “Thoughts on setting the internet on fire a little bit this morning?” Alec’s heart lept at another opportunity to cement their relationship status as wholeheartedly together. He nodded his assent and let Magnus take care of the rest.

Once they had finished with their breakfast, they got ready to leave for the stadium. Alec finished first, having returned into his slightly wrinkled uniform, so he toured around the loft once again while he waited, continuing to make notes of how they might go about decorating and filling the different spaces together.

Alec couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth when he watched Magnus exit the bedroom and he caught a glimpse of the shirt Magnus was wearing. It was a baseball style shirt with deep blue sleeves similar to the Yankees’ blue, and a white torso that read, “Keep calm and date a baseball player.” Apparently Magnus was watching him read the shirt because shortly after Alec had finished, Magnus spun to give Alec an unobstructed view of the back of the shirt which read, “Just not my baseball player.”

~

In the cab on the way to the stadium, Alec thought about how much he could get used to cab rides around the city with Magnus. Though he had to admit, a part of him would miss driving the San Francisco hills with Magnus. Maybe he shouldn’t have returned his car to the dealership so hastily. “Wait,” Alec blurted out into their relaxed silence, sitting up straighter. “What are you going to do with your Mustang?”

Magnus chuckled and snuggled closer into Alexander’s side. “Do I need to bring my car with me, Alexander?”

“I mean.” Alec shrunk back a bit at his outburst. “You can do whatever you want with it,” he mumbled.

Magnus tried to contain the smile that was threatening to emerge and then decided to let it out. It had been too long since they’d had so much ease and happiness already in one day and damn it all if he didn’t let more of the heaviness continue to lift away in that moment.

~

Once they were back at the stadium, it was time for the three hour program that was designed for the players and those who had won their auctions.

They began with batting through the entire lineup. Alec was excited about this part primarily because it gave him an excellent opportunity to showcase his newly selected walk up music that he had texted to their sound guy only hours before. He also got a thrill out of Magnus being there and watching him so intently. So when Lauv’s “I Like Me Better” started playing, Alec couldn’t help but glance over to Magnus and be swept away by the unguarded pride and happiness beaming from his boyfriend.

* * *

After their time at the stadium, Magnus and Alec made their way to the hotel where Alec had been staying since his move to New York. Magnus helped Alec pack his things and was surprised when they were able to pack everything into two modest suitcases. Was Alexander really able to survive two plus months with just two suitcases? That seemed impossible to Magnus, but leave it to Alexander to prove yet again how little space he tried to take up in the world.

“This is a different room than when I came before,” Magnus mused.

Alec rubbed his hand against the back of his neck before looking at Magnus. “Yeah,” he replied quietly. “I asked for a room with a different layout. All I could think about in that other room was what happened between us.”

“Oh, my Darling,” Magnus murmured as he reached up to press his palm against Alexander’s cheek. He watched Alexander close his eyes and lean into his touch. “We’re moving forward. Together. I know we can’t take it away, but we can leave it in the past now.” Magnus leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Alexander’s, causing Alexander to startle just a bit at the unexpected touch. But then he was wrapping his arms around Magnus and deepening the kiss.

It was already the afternoon and Alec had to leave at the crack of dawn the next day for their next set of games on the road. The last thing he wanted to be doing was separating from Magnus again even though he knew they would both be back in New York in eight days. He had already lost so much time and he didn’t want to lose any more. He brought his hands up to Magnus’ waist to pull him in closer. When Alec’s fingers caught on the beltloops of Magnus’ pants, he used those as leverage, hooking into them and pulling tight. He was determined to be sure Magnus knew just how much he wanted to stay with him and never leave his side ever again.

“I know I hadn’t been able to watch you play in person much before you left,” Magnus gushed between their soft kisses as he felt himself being guided to the bed until the backs of his legs found the mattress. He moved onto it on his back and watched Alexander climb onto the bed and hover over him. “But after watching so many of your games on tv, it was really nice getting to watch my sexy ball player play up close today.” Magnus pulled Alexander down until he could feel his complete weight on top of him. He knew they were both just about done talking but he had to make sure Alexander knew how much seeing him in his element affected Magnus every time.

They settled back into their kisses once they were comfortable on the bed. While their movements and exploration with their hands could not be described as lazy, neither were they hasty or rushed. Magnus let his hands slide up under Alexander’s shirt to feel the plains of his back and the strong muscles he could remember, not feeling the need to remove the shirt altogether just yet.

When Magnus felt Alexander’s hands begin to travel lower, he decided to take more control and rolled them both until he was on top. Magnus had thoroughly enjoyed the way Alexander had taken care of him that morning. He had been a little disappointed though that he was deprived of the pleasure of doing the same for Alexander, so he was determined to make up for it now.

Alec took the opportunity to pull Magnus’ shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before letting his hands return to the flexed muscles in front of him. He wanted to worship this body. Needed Magnus to know just how desired he was. Alec was determined to not let him feel one more moment of doubt that he was the most important person in someone’s life. When Magnus leaned back down to kiss along his jaw, Alec rolled them back so Magnus was beneath him once more.

Magnus huffed and used his frustration to tug Alexander’s shirt off. While, yes, they both knew that he loved when Alexander mandhandled him, right now was supposed to be about Alexander and he wasn’t getting the damn hint. He would just have to make due with this position, which granted, there was definitely plenty he could do on his back with both hands free. With heightened determination, Magnus reached both hands up and pulled Alexander by his neck into their next kiss. As soon as they were connected again, Magnus moved his hands down Alexander’s naked torso to deftly unfasten Alexander’s belt. But before he could get any further, Alexander pulled his hands away and pinned them to the mattress with his own.

Magnus finally realized what might be going on.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus growled, pulling out of Alexander’s grasp and pushing him away enough to look him in the eyes. Alexander leaned back onto his knees, confusion flicking across his face. “Don't think I can’t figure out what you're doing,” Magnus continued. He watched Alexander take a large, steadying breath and then another, but said nothing. “You’re trying to deny yourself as some sort of punishment, and that is not okay.” Magnus pushed Alexander again, this time enough to put him on his back once again and Magnus straddled his boyfriend’s waist. “You _will_ be cumming this time and at this point, you now only get to decide if it will be down my throat or in my ass.”

But when Alec still didn’t respond and only lay motionless below him, Magnus began to second-guess himself that maybe this hadn’t been the best tactic. “Remember when we talked about a stoplight system?” he asked, voice going softer, kinder. He waited until Alexander nodded. “What would your color be right now?”

After another pause, Alec finally answered meekly. “Yellow?”

Magnus sighed. “Okay.” He leaned forward and lifted his leg back over so that he was still on top of Alexander but no longer straddling him in quite such a dominating position. “Am I off base as to why you don’t seem to want to get off?”

“No,” Alec muttered. Magnus had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Alec still felt like he didn’t deserve to be taken back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that the scales were still imbalanced. And since no amount of apologies could take back what he’d done, maybe he could manage it with actions. Maybe, if he gave Magnus enough pleasure while depriving his own, Alec wouldn’t feel quite so guilty anymore.

Magnus could only guess all that Alexander was fighting through. He tried his best to get them through it, coaxing information out of his hesitant boyfriend. “How do you feel after you get me off?”

“Happy,” Alec answered quietly as he reminded himself of how he had felt that very morning. “Proud. Closer to you.”

“Now imagine how I feel not being allowed to do the same for you,” Magnus explained. He watched Alexander’s expression soften. “Here’s the thing. Your happiness is my happiness. Your pain is my pain. Your punishment is my punishment. Let’s both stop punishing ourselves, please?”

Alec nodded. “I don’t want to punish either of us,” he admitted.

“I know you don’t want to punish me,” Magnus replied. “But I’m not entirely convinced that you don’t want to punish yourself. Do you remember when I thought I didn’t deserve you?”

“Yeah.” Magnus felt Alexander’s hands tighten on his hips, like even now he was ready to fight anyone who said Magnus was anything less than worthy of the entire world.

“You kept telling me it wasn’t true. Why?”

Alec blinked up at Magnus. Did Magnus still not understand? “Because it isn’t,” he declared, making sure Magnus knew it wasn’t past tense, it was always.

“And?” Magnus prompted. He had already learned the answer from Alexander himself, but he needed Alexander to understand the full scope of it too. The duality of their worth in each other, that if he was honest, sometimes bordered on the line of codependency.

Alec considered what Magnus was pushing him toward. He was right. It was deeper than just knowing Magnus deserved everything. “ _And_ , if we both don’t believe we are good enough for each other, we’re going to keep sabotaging our relationship.” Alec took a starting breath at his realization as he watched Magnus’ eyes light up and a wide smile spread across his face.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus professed. He thought about the words Alexander had spoken to him that morning. How Alexander had been so open and honest about how he saw Magnus. It hadn’t been just about the sex, it had been about the connection. Alexander needed to see that just as much as Magnus had. “I love all the little ways you show your affection for me every day. I love how you can’t hide who you are. You are always undeniably you.” Magnus paused for a moment to think about some of those ways Alexander was undeniably him. “Like how you try to step on crunchy leaves when we’re walking. And how you can’t quite hide your disappointment when it doesn’t end up being crunchy or your joy when it is.”

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes. Sure, it was something silly and small, but it was something that Magnus had noticed, and it was really true and surprisingly accurate. Alec stopped chuckling when he noticed Magnus waiting for him to pay attention once again.

“I _love_ that you fiercely protect your siblings and that their happiness actually brings you happiness.” Magnus gently took Alexander’s chin in his hands and tilted it until he could see that Alexander was listening and really hearing him.

“I _love_ how protective you are of your private life but any time a fan recognizes you, you are nothing but kind.” Magnus leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the side of Alexander’s mouth.

“I _love_ that you stand by your convictions but when you realize you don’t know something or were wrong you are the first to admit it.” Magnus pressed his lips to the center of Alexander’s mouth before pulling away again. He kept his hand on Aleander’s chin to keep him in place as he felt him try to lean forward after Magnus’ lips. But Magnus wasn’t quite done yet.

“I _love_ that you push and challenge yourself to always be growing and improving and that you push and challenge me too.” But that was as far as Magnus could get into his list before Alec couldn’t take any more of Magnus’ praise. Magnus made a mental note to come back to it at some point as he felt himself pulled fiercely into their next kiss enough for Alexander to convey just how overwhelmed he was feeling.

Magnus took his time and let them settle back into the feel of their lips and bodies pressed against each other before slowly moving himself lower. He kissed his way down spending quite a bit of time on the perfectly sculpted abs that had seemed to only become more defined in the last two and a half months.

Magnus took a long lick across the expanse of skin above the hem of Alexander’s pants then looked up to check in on Alexander only to see his eyes shut and hands clenched in the sheets around them.

“If I told you now that you _will be_ cumming in my mouth at the end of this,” Magnus murmured, pausing for a moment to graze his teeth against the sensitive flesh of Alexander’s inner thigh then brushing his nose against Alexander’s clothed cock. “What would you say your color is now?”

“Shit, Magnus,” Alec breathed. “So fucking green.”

Satisfied with Alexander’s eagerness, Magnus reached up to finish unfastening Alexander’s pants, and dragged the pants and boxer briefs down in one motion. He took his time licking and mouthing against the cock he still remembered so intimately. Here was just another part of Alexander that fit so perfectly with Magnus’ that he couldn’t imagine sex with anyone else anymore. Only Alexander would be enough now. Only Alexander could satisfy him. And as he took Alexander’s cock into his mouth, he was determined to satisfy Alexander just as thoroughly.

“Fuck,” Alec moaned. “I’ve missed your mouth so much.”

“Not quite as much as I’ve missed my Champion,” Magnus countered when he took the opportunity to catch his breath. As he took Alexander back into his mouth he reached up to peel one of Alexander’s hands out of the sheets so he could lace them together with his own.

This was not at all how Alec had expected the afternoon to go. He was so used to being the one in control. The one with the answers and the plan. He knew that didn’t have to be the case anymore, that that mindset is what got him into such a mess in the first place, but old habits died hard. With Magnus, he was finding there was a part of him that desperately wanted to give up control. For even just an hour or two, to give control wholly to someone else. He had never known that level of trust in another person or the level of peace it brought to him to know he had no other responsibility than to just be. But the conflict always aroze in himself that it was selfish for him to want that, to let himself have that. It went against every other instinct he had ever known.

Magnus could sense this tension going on in Alexander and he pulled off once again. “Just let go, Alexander,” he breathed hoarsely. “I’m right here.”

Alec shifted under Magnus’ expert touch, feeling as if he would burst out of his skin in any moment. The last time he had been able to have an orgasm was the last time he was with Magnus before their break. The few times he had tried to find relief in the past two months had gone absolutely nowhere because he couldn’t do anything without thinking of Magnus. This, in turn, led to feeling overwhelmingly guilty for everything he was putting them through. But now Magnus was breaking that piece down as well and it was an altogether different kind of overwhelming feeling now.

Alec panted as he felt Magnus’ tongue swirl around the underside of the head of his cock when he pulled back before bobbing back down once more. Alec unclasped his hand that was still tangled in the sheets to run his fingers through the soft, spiky hair. He just wanted to feel it, but he let Magnus maintain his complete control of his actions. As he let his fingertips glide against Magnus’ scalp, he felt the hum from Magnus’ mouth reverberate around his cock. His head rolled back against the pillow as his pleasure spiked. Alec could feel the end approaching and he groaned out his warning. “Mags. I’m close.”

Unsurprisingly, Magnus hummed his acknowledgment and pressed forward to take him deeper, ready to deliver as he’d promised. As he pulled Alexander in as deep as he could go, he moved his free hand down to Alexander’s balls, ready to coax every bit of release he could manage out of them. Within a few more seconds, Alexander was spasming and cumming down his throat. Magnus took every drop, swelling with pride that he was able to wring this release from Alexander and was hopeful that it was another step in balancing their dynamic once again.

As he pulled off of Alexander’s cock, Magnus took as large a lungful of air as he could manage, watching a string of saliva and cum drip between his lips and the head of Alexander’s cock until it broke and landed on Alexander’s thigh. He looked up at Alexander whose eyes were still closed as he continued to come down from his high. Magnus crawled back up Alexander’s body until he could lie down with his face buried in Alexander’s neck.

As Magnus settled back on top of him, Alec brought his arms up to wrap around him and cupped Magnus’ face in one of his hands. “I love you so much, Mags,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

They lay like that for quite some time until someone’s stomach growled and they both chuckled softly. Magnus suggest they finish checking out and grab some food on their way home. Alec quickly agreed, more than ready to never step foot in the hotel room again. As fine as it was, it was nothing compared to the home with Magnus that was waiting for them, even in its current mostly unfurnished state.

They slowly untangled themselves and got dressed, checking the room to be sure they had everything. Magnus took one last look at the bed. “Should we steal the pillows?”

“Absolutely,” Alec declared with a grin. “These pillows are fantastic.”

* * *

As they sat in the cab on their way back to the loft, Magnus scrolled through some of the comments on the photos he had posted of the two of them at breakfast and at the stadium that day.

  * [@slryan05] Is this a ray of hope I see for a reconciliation!?
  * [@85_Jen] Loving @aleclightwood and @princebane1623... they will be fine... they have to ♥️
  * [@Tan27] You guys are going to rise above and show others that love conquers. @aleclightwood you love your man and flaunt him however you want. Show him off!
  * [@skieskat] Baby steps for our babies 💓
  * [@PhoenixStar73] OMG SIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sooo sweet. this is how it was meant to be. AHHHHHHH
  * [@Suzi7011] I’m loving what’s going on here in this very adult relationship. Strength and self respect... I love it 🥰
  * [@Tinerrrr] They both are all in, yeeeeeees!!!! I love this.
  * [@Hishiroo] God. I'm a mess.
  * [@Sparkles436] Our boys are happy! They’re together and committed! @princebane1623 moving to NY to be with @aleclightwood is so amazing and I love him so much for takin that step. They are so beautiful and precious these boys.
  * [@Andimc13] I think we are all feeling the climb back to diabetes level sweetness.
  * [@greengoddess3] they are just such a solid couple, absolute goals. they way they are so mature with their relationship is just so inspiring. LOVE THEM LOVE THIS
  * [@malecforever1971] Oh, finally the boys are on their way to their happy ending!! :) ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
  * [@Sandylee007] I'm SO PROUD of how far they've come, together and as individuals!
  * [@s_a_b_i_n_e] They are finally together again. I'm sure they will make it work.
  * [@codenamepenguin] Malec is just too pure for this world, right? Melts into a puddle.
  * [@simplepleasures101] Yayyyyyyyyy such a wonderful development. I'm so glad they're at this place now. 😊❤❤❤😘😘
  * [@Biltong44] Beautiful 💖
  * [@Zacarane] Oh my god that is so perfect. 😍😍😍😍



Magnus and Alec weren't quite sure how so many people were so invested in their relationship, but they still felt tremendously happy about the fact. They supposed they might as well give the people what they want.


	33. New York State Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life on the road and in New York. And justice for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! Second to last chapter everyone! Is this really happening???
> 
> 7.5k words for you this time.

It was a few days after Magnus returned to San Francisco, while working on some things at the club, that he received a surprising text from Alexander. It wasn’t that he received a text from Alexander, but the content of the text, that particularly surprised Magnus.

Magnus was at the bar when he heard the distinct sound of a bat hitting a ball even over the deep bass of the club music. It was as if his ears were finely attuned to the sound and he couldn’t help the way his lips curled up ever so slightly whenever it occurred. It was almost a Pavlovian effect at this point. Magnus knew Alexander’s game that day had already ended and that they’d won, so he must have just arrived back at his hotel for the evening. Magnus pulled out his phone and saw immediately that there was a picture attached. In one moment the picture loaded onto his screen and in the next moment, Magnus was slamming his phone face down onto the bar. Magnus looked up sheepishly at the patrons next to him who were eyeing him curiously. He apologized, clicked the power button on the side of his phone to be sure the screen was off, picked up his phone, and raced to his office.

Once safely alone in his office, Magnus made sure to lock the door before sitting in his desk chair and turning his phone back on. The first thing he did was send a text to Alexander.

~ 

_Magnus [7:42p]: A little NSFW warning would have been nice, Darling._

_Alec [7:42p]: You didn’t like it?_

_Magnus [7:42p]: Did I say that?_

_Magnus [7:43p]: Just would have liked to enjoy this from the privacy of my office._

_Alec [7:43p]: Shit. Did anybody else see it?_

_Magnus [7:43p]: I am confident I caught it in time._

_Alec [7:44p]: Thank you. Sorry._

_Alec [7:45p]: So are you in the privacy of your office now?_

_Magnus [7:45p]: Just._

~ 

Magnus scrolled back to the picture and the text that had accompanied the attachment. “Missing you,” it read. Magnus clicked on the picture to make it full screen and he took a deep breath.

The first thing Magnus saw was Alexander’s eyes looking up at the camera. He needed no glitter or shadow for his eyes to somehow sparkle. Magnus could not fully see Alexander’s mouth, but he was obviously smirking. His eyes gleamed with excitement but also a wordless challenge.

Then Magnus was looking at Alexander’s mouth. Well, what he could see of it anyway. He could only see the top lip and a few teeth as he grinned with the bottom of his shirt pulled up and held in place by that exquisite mouth. Magnus had long since had the look of those lips memorized and he easily filled in with his mind what he couldn’t see. And then he was remembering vividly just how those lips felt. On his own mouth, his neck, wrapped around his cock.

Magnus’ eyes traveled down to the slightly pale chiseled torso that was exposed due to how Alexander had his shirt lifted. He knew Alexander had a thing for his biceps but he made a mental note to be sure that Alexander knew just how much he appreciated his as well. The angle of the shirt had caused his sleeves to tug sinfully against the defined muscles there. Muscles Magnus desperately wanted to grasp right then.

He tried to focus back to the current picture, knowing he wouldn’t be disappointed by the next part. And oh fucking hell, did he wish Alexander was standing in front of him like this in that moment. From the angle of the picture, Alexander had held the camera slightly higher than his head to get his whole body in the shot. He had his pants down around his knees and a hand around his wonderfully sized dick, and oh fuck, he just realized that Alexander had recreated the first picture Magnus had ever sent to him. Before he moved back to text his incredible boyfriend he realized one more thing.

~

_Magnus [7:49p]: Something is noticeably missing in the picture._

_Alec [7:50p]: I may be an idiot sometimes, but I’m not a fucking moron._

_Magnus [7:50p]: What’s that supposed to mean?_

_Alec [7:51p]: You think I would go that far without your permission?_

~

Magnus dropped his head and moaned something truly obscene as he reached for the side of his desk with his free hand and clutched it for all he was worth. Alexander was waiting for Magnus before he would cum. Even when the original picture he was recreating had had Magnus release painted on his abs, Alexander was waiting. And dear lord was that the fucking sexiest thing Magnus had ever known. This was an entirely different form of denial that Magnus was completely on board with.

~

_Magnus [7:53p]: Oh that I had magical powers, I would be by your side with the wave of my hands._

_Alec [7:54p]: Sadly I only have my hands with me tonight._

_Magnus [7:54p]: Alexander, you’re killing me._

_Alec [7:54p]: No Sandlot reference this time?_

~

Magnus scrambled in his desk for his headphones, jamming them in his ear before starting a video call. He had had quite enough of this teasing and needed to hear and see Alexander immediately.

The screen opened to a shirtless Alexander, headphones already in place, one eyebrow raised in approval and curiosity. He had ditched the shirt he had been teasing Magnus with in the photo, but he had changed into sweats that sat obscenely low on his hips and he was leaning back casually on his hotel bed. By the angle, it appeared that Alexander was using his tablet propped up on his nightstand.

Magnus couldn’t help licking his lips as he took in his boyfriend laid out for him like this. “How are you alone right now? I thought the only way to have a room by yourself was to be an asshole like Jonathan and have literally no one willing to room with you?”

“I found the perfect roommate,” Alec answered, rubbing his palm against his thigh to try to dispel some of his excitement. “Sebastian has left for a long dinner and then I’ll go have my own long dinner while he calls his girlfriend.”

“Remind me to send Sebastian a very large fruit basket when you guys are back in New York.”

“Magnus,” Alec whined, and for the first time, Magnus noticed that Alexander was fidgeting. “Can we stop talking about my teammates now?”

“Why Alexander?” Magnus teased knowingly. “Is there something else you’d rather talk about? Like maybe just how worked up you’d gotten yourself before I called you?” Magnus palmed himself through his pants trying to maintain the facade that he was at all unaffected even as his control was quickly slipping away. He would never not be affected by Alexander.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moaned low as he remembered that while he may have the room to himself, there were most certainly people in the neighboring rooms and the walls were not as thick as he would like. “I’m so hard for you.”

Magnus could hardly take the sound of Alexander’s quiet but needy voice in his ear. “Show me, Alexander,” he breathed. In the next seconds, Alexander was deftly pulling his sweats down and completely off. Magnus hummed appreciatively as he watched Alexander’s cock spring free and bounce against his abs.

“Show me yours?” Alexander asked and Magnus was only too happy to oblige, though his pants were quite a bit tighter than Alexander’s sweats so it was much more difficult to handle with the one hand he currently had available. He propped his phone up on his desk and pushed his chair back until he was in the proper angle. Magnus decided not to disrobe quite as extensively as Alexander had, rather just pulling his pants down enough to pull his rapidly hardening cock through the fly of his boxer briefs.

Luckily, Magnus hadn’t cleaned out his desk quite yet, so he was able to utilize the lube that had remained after their first time in his office. Alexander, unfortunately, wasn’t as lucky. Though Magnus noticed that Alexander was producing plenty of precum even now, so at least he wouldn’t be going entirely dry. “God, I miss you, Alexander.”

“What do you miss?” Alec asked as he began to stroke himself and watched Magnus do the same. “Tell me what you’d like me to do when we get back home?”

Fuck. Even the simple act of calling the loft their home was so sexy to Magnus. “I want your mouth,” he answered. “You’ve gotten so good with it since we first met.” He watched Alexander involuntarily lick his lips. “Open your mouth for me,” Magnus commanded, groaning and twisting his hand around the head of his cock when Alexander did as he was told without hesitation. “Take the pad of your thumb and press it to your tongue.” Again, Alexander did as instructed, all while using his other hand to stroke his own cock almost in tandem with Magnus’ movements. “Now show me what you would do if that thumb was my dick.”

Alec’s eyelids fluttered shut as he imagined Magnus’ cock in his mouth and felt his own cock twitch in his hand at the thought. He really enjoyed sucking Magnus’ cock. While his thumb was a sorry replacement, it would just have to do. Alec opened his eyes to watch Magnus as he let his lips seal around the joint where his thumb connected to the rest of his hand. He wondered if Magnus was also having him do this to help muffle any sounds he might involuntarily make in the coming minutes. Even if it wasn’t, that was probably a good idea.

“That’s it, Darling,” Magnus murmured in encouragement. “You always take me so well.” It was everything Magnus could do to stop himself from closing his eyes and picturing Alexander on his knees in front of him. But he’d rather see the real thing, even if it was on the other side of a screen. “I love that you like it so much that you’re willing to choke on it.”

Alec moaned around his thumb, wishing he could feel the pressure of Magnus’ cock pressing to the back of his throat at that moment. He began stroking himself just a bit faster and pushed his thumb just a bit further until he hit his gag reflex.

“Shit.” Magnus’ brain stuttered and he would’ve cum in that moment if he hadn’t immediately let go of himself when he watched Alexander intentionally gag himself just because Magnus had told him he liked watching Alexander practically choke on his dick.

Alec still felt a bit awkward being watched through a phone especially while he was sucking his own thumb. He knew Magnus thought he was sexy but he wasn’t _feeling_ particularly sexy so he tried to think of things Magnus had done that he had thought were incredibly sexy. Alec pulled his thumb out of his mouth slowly, and while, intuitively he wanted to look at Magnus’ eyes, he forced himself to look into the camera of his tablet instead before exaggeratingly slowly licking up the length of his thumb. He was gratified by the groan he heard come from Magnus just loud enough to be heard above the background thump of the club music.

“Do you even know how perfect you are, Alexander?” Magnus knew he was still close and as much as he’d like to extend their time as much as possible, he knew Alexander would not want to inconvenience his roommate too long and he still needed to actually eat dinner at some point. So now he just needed to know that Alexander was as close as he was. “In that picture you sent me, I couldn’t help but be struck by those strong arms of yours,” Magnus purred. “For all that we know how much you love my arms, I believe I have been remiss in telling you just how much I love yours as well. Your strength is so very sexy.”

Alec whined and he rolled his shoulders into his pillow as he felt his arousal spike from Magnus’ words as they washed over him. He let it come and he sped up the stroking of his cock, dropping his other hand from his lips down to his balls and he tugged them lightly as he felt himself nearing the end. As he continued his actions one of his fingers brushed near his entrance and a thought jumped into his head. Rather than push it down he let it rise to the surface and took the moment to confess the thought before he lost his courage. “I want to try rimming,” he let out in a panting breath, looking back at Magnus on the screen.

Magnus smirked toward the camera. “Darling, we’ve already _tried_ it and, if I do remember correctly, it was a great hit.” Magnus watched as Alexander tried to steady his breath enough to try to better articulate his thought.

“No,” Alec huffed. “On you.” Alec watched as Magnus cursed and then he was cumming. Apparently, he liked that idea very much. And the thoughts of Magnus enjoying Alec’s tongue probing him and watching Magnus cum now had Alec reaching his end as well. Alec pressed his lips tightly together but couldn’t help the deep groan in the back of his throat as he bucked up into his hand and spilled his release onto his stomach.

~

Magnus watched Alexander walk back into the frame of the video and settle back onto the bed after cleaning himself up in the bathroom and putting his sweats back on. He saw him pick up his phone and type something out before throwing it onto the bed beside him and look back to Magnus on his tablet.

“When will Sebastian be back?” Magnus asked, assuming that’s who Alexander had texted.

“I just texted him,” Alec confirmed. “Probably twenty minutes or so?”

Magnus was too curious and couldn’t help teasing Alexander just a little bit. “What did you text him? Do you have a codeword or did you tell him you’ve gotten off?”

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. “Geez Magnus, no. We’re not all so very vulgar with each other. I just texted that I was about ready to head out to get some dinner.”

“Aah,” Magnus replied. “I mean, that’s basically the same as coming up with a codeword, no?”

“Fair enough,” Alec conceded. “Hey, Magnus?

“Yes, Darling?” Magnus purred.

Alec hesitated just a moment longer before changing topics. “What made you decide to move for me?”

Magnus tilted his head to the side and considered the question. “I mean, it was all the things we talked about at the fundraiser,” Magnus began. “It all hit me at different times after we started talking again. But there was actually a conversation I had with Jace a few weeks prior that was what tipped the scales.”

“Really?” Alec asked only then realizing that he shouldn’t have been surprised that Jace and Magnus would have talked during their time apart. “Did he say something so bad that you decided you needed to be on the other side of the country from him?” he joked to deflect from his extreme curiosity for what Jace and Magnus might have said about him throughout the whole ordeal.

“He explained to me,” Magnus replied moving past Alec’s joke to maintain his earnestness, “that while I may have been your first serious relationship, it wasn’t just because I was the first to show interest.”

“He did what?” Alec had no idea how that could have helped his case or what that had to do with Magnus deciding to move across the country for him.

“No, I promise, it was good,” Magnus assured. “He told me how you turned down Andrew before he got together with Lorenzo and about the two guys while you were at university. And then he told me what you told him about how I was different.”

Had Jace really remembered the ramblings of Alec with a crush when he had first met Magnus way back at the conclusion of the last season?

“Jace told me you told him I was magical,” Magnus continued. “You said I had a spark that lit up everything and everyone around me. How can I not do anything and everything to stay with someone who thinks of me like that? Especially when I feel the same way about them.”

“I still feel that way,” Alec replied softly, smiling into the camera.

After they sat looking at each other doe-eyed for another minute, Magnus spoke again. “I should tell you, I had a conversation recently with Maxwell that I think I should share at least partially with you.”

“Oh?”

“First of all,” Magnus began tentatively. “You know how you got overwhelmed and stressed out and said and did some things recently you wish you could take back?”

“Uh-huh,” Alec answered slowly. He was decidedly not a big fan of them already talking about his mistake in casual conversation. Though, in all honesty, he probably never would be.

“Well, Maxwell is also very stressed out,” Magnus continued. “To the point that I _may_ have suggested to him that it _might_ be a good idea to _maybe_ take the next quarter off from university.”

“Oh,” Alec replied. He tried to remember a concept his new therapist had suggested recently and took the moment to identify the emotions as they popped up until he found the most positive one. Alec fought through the hurt of Max not feeling like he could come to Alec if he was struggling as much as Magnus said he was. But Alec had made himself less available to everyone when the shit hit the fan. So he also felt guilty and that it was his own fault that Max couldn’t come to him. But then he felt grateful. That even through everything that had been going on, Max had felt comfortable going to Magnus and Magnus was still willing to be there for Max even while his relationship with Alec was so tenuous. He also did not want Max to make the same mistakes as he had and agreed that if there was any way of potentially relieving some of that tension, he should definitely do it. “Okay. That’s probably a good idea.”

Magnus straightened up, not entirely sure what had been going through his boyfriend’s mind when he had gone silent. “Yeah?”

“Well,” Alec responded, “it was your idea, wasn’t it?” Magnus watched Alexander grin into the camera.

“Wow, nicely done, Alexander,” Magnus purred. Not only was Alexander talking through the topic without getting overly emotional, but he was also complimenting Magnus in the process. This was going much better than he had worried it might. And definitely miles better than when he had found out that Isabelle had talked with Magnus about something before talking to Alexander about it.

“I thought so,” Alec agreed. “Besides the added bonus that it also happens to be true. Is he afraid to talk to me about it? Or has he just not decided?”

“I think there’s a part of him that’s not necessarily afraid, but more worried that he’s letting you and Isabelle down,” Magnus explained. The bigger thing right now is that he wouldn’t have anywhere to live except-”

“-Except Robert’s,” Alec finished for him. “Izzy’s apartment is too small, my house is way too big and going on the market.”

“I’d offer my place,” Magnus prompted. “But I didn’t know how you felt about your almost twenty-year-old brother having free reign of a house for an entire summer. I did have another idea though.”

“Yeah?”

“What if he came and stayed with us for the summer? He could use the guest room, or there are a few empty small apartments in the building we could let him use. He could help me out with getting my work stuff settled, or I’m sure he could find a coffee shop or something to work at, so he’s not just being idle or partying the whole time.”

“Let me think about it,” Alec replied, not entirely bothered by the idea of having his brother closer for a couple of months. “Maybe could you give him a nudge that he can talk to me?” Alec watched Magnus nod toward the screen. “Hey Mags?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Thanks for being someone my brother can go to when he feels like he can’t come to me.” 

“Of course,” Magnus replied, smiling at his sweet boyfriend. “Anything else on your mind before we part?”

Alec hesitated for the briefest moment before taking the opportunity provided. “I think I should go talk to my mom,” he mentioned quietly.

Magnus perked up and tried to pick up on any subtleties in Alexander’s mood from the other end of the screen. “Oh?”

Alec sighed. “Recent events have maybe given me a bit more insight into some of her actions. I just keep avoiding it because I don’t know what I want talking with her to accomplish.”

“Aah,” Magnus responded carefully. “It doesn’t need to accomplish anything though. It’s enough to just say what you are feeling you need to say. Then see what she says. That’s all.”

“I just have no clue what she would say,” Alec replied. “I don’t even know what I want her to say.”

“Then you’ll be able to just hear her.” Magnus hesitated before asking his next question. “Would you like me to be with you?”

“No, it’s fine,” was what Alec was prepared to say until he remembered that they agreed the only way to make this relationship work was together. So instead, Alec took a deep breath and said, “I would like nothing more than for you to be by my side.”

* * *

When Alec reached out to Maryse, she quickly agreed to any time that worked for him, so Alec set it up for his next day off. Magnus would be back in town a few days prior, the same time Alec would return for a set of three home games. They decided to meet at the cafe around the corner where they had gotten breakfast on their first morning in the loft.

When they walked into the cafe, hand in hand, Maryse was already there. She waited patiently as they ordered drinks and food and stood as they approached, taking turns grasping each of them by the hand though Magnus could tell she was holding back from pulling either of them in for a hug. “I’m so glad you reached out to me,” she declared as they all sat. 

“I’ll be honest,” Alec began quickly before Maryse could say anything further. “I don’t know what I want for us. But I’m starting to learn that no matter what that might end up being, it becomes infinitely easier to get there when there is open and honest communication. So I’d like to try that with you, if we can.” Alec was fairly certain that the only reason his heart and his breathing remained steady was due entirely to Magnus’ hand in his and his presence at his side. It reminded him of how Magnus’ presence had been with him in that first phone call before Thanksgiving. He squeezed Magnus’ hand back as a silent thank you.

“I understand,” Maryse responded kindly. “Did you have something specific you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I’ve had a lot of changes come up in the last few months and I can honestly say that I didn’t handle it well.” Alec paused to look to Magnus, another apology in his eyes, only to be met with reassurance. Here was a man who was so understanding and so forgiving. Alec wanted to be like that, to be like him. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to be like that for his mom.

“I gave you an example,” Maryse supplied, taking the pause as an invitation. “It was a horrible example that I could only hope the three of you would strive not to follow.”

“But what you did.” Alec couldn’t help the crack in his voice. “You ran away from _children_ . When I have children of my own, I will _never_ abandon them.” He watched the tears spring to his mother’s eyes and immediately regretted the harshness that had crept up so quickly. “I’m sorry. I know you already feel guilty and I honestly don’t want you to feel worse. I just don’t know if you’ll ever truly understand what we went through.”

Alec looked back to Magnus and could see his smile falter a fraction. Yes, Alec understood the guilt Maryse was feeling, though she’d been living with hers for twelve years now. He wasn’t sure what he would be feeling if he had waited twelve years before reaching out to Magnus or if Magnus would have been nearly as forgiving if that had been the case especially since their relationship had barely lasted six months before he’d done what he’d done.

“But I do know,” Alec continued, “a little bit more about how it feels to believe you’ve lost your entire identity and to spiral because of that.” 

“I noticed from your playing that the trade to the Yankees seemed to hit you pretty hard,” Maryse admitted. "In all the years I’ve watched you play, I’ve never seen you that shaken. You never let anything get in the way of the game until that trade."

Alec’s eyes widened a fraction at the admission. “You’ve been watching my games?” He felt Magnus’ hand squeeze his again, a constant presence that everything was still okay.

“Oh Alec,” Maryse sighed. “I never stopped.”

Alec blinked hard as the tears sprang to his eyes. That couldn’t be true. Could it? But he knew the day she stopped was the day she left because he had looked for her in the stands and she wasn’t there. This was just cruel to lie like this to him after all of these years. “You weren’t there,” he breathed. She had left.

“No, I wasn’t there,” she agreed. “But I never stopped watching. Coach Starkweather sent me all of your game videos. And I watched every game of Columbia University that was televised. When you were in the Minors was the most difficult, but I got really good at finding footage on YouTube.” Maryse thought that might earn a chuckle, but obviously this news was a bit too shocking for humor right now. However, she felt compelled to finish what she had started with this admission. “Any time you’ve played in New York, I’ve been there. I was there when you won the final game of the World Series two seasons ago.” Maryse stopped talking when she saw the continued frozen look on Alec’s face.

“Why,” Alec croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Why didn’t you reach out sooner?”

“I thought you were thriving without me. You didn’t need me and I told myself I was okay watching from the bleachers, relegated there by the choices I’d made. But seeing your personal life with Magnus blossom, that was something different. That’s what drove me to ask for more, even though I didn’t deserve it. That’s what gave me hope that if there was any chance to actively be in your life I had to try.”

Magnus felt Alexander’s hand go slack in his and knew that he was going to need quite a bit of time to process this revelation, so he spoke up in an attempt to keep the conversation going but maybe onto something a little easier to digest. “Maryse, what do you do here in New York?”

Maryse sent a concerned look toward Magnus, not sure what she had said wrong or why Alec had gone so shockingly quiet. There was so much she still didn’t know and didn’t understand about her own son and it broke her heart a bit more. “I own and run a bookstore with my brother,” she answered, trying to focus on Magnus’ question rather than her hurting son across from her.

Alec blinked out of his stupor enough to remember the uncle that he had never met but knew his younger brother Max had been named after. He didn’t want to be interested in how they had reconnected, but he was. He could tell Magnus was about to say something else to continue shouldering the conversation, but as much as he loved him for it, he needed to step up here, to not just shut down. “You and Uncle Max reconciled?”

“We did,” Maryse replied, turning back to face Alec now that he seemed to be responsive again. “It only took our father, your grandfather, dying to make it happen.”

“That was the last time you reached out to us,” Alec supplied with hardly any emotion.

Maryse nodded. “Max was always the black sheep between the two of us. Our parents had very specific paths for both of us to take. He rebelled from his path fairly early on while I followed mine to the letter.” Alec wondered briefly what exactly that path entailed before Maryse continued. “But when I left Robert, my parents told me I was no better than Max. That the only thing worse for our name than Robert cheating on me was me leaving him and that if I did, I might as well be on my own just like Max.”

Maryse paused for a moment as the food and drinks Magnus and Alec had ordered arrived at the table. “My mother died a few years later and my father about five years ago, when I reached out to you. The short version of the complicated mess is that the property had been a gift to our mother some time before and, before she passed, she left it to Max and me as a sort of apology. But our father kept it from us and we didn’t find out about it until his own passing.” 

“So you and Uncle Max are doing better?” Alec asked.

“We are,” Maryse replied, smiling fondly. “I handle the bookstore and Max handles the rest of the office spaces in the building. Working with him, rebuilding our relationship, and finding a passion in the bookstore have really been the biggest things to help me find a purpose and an identity again. But I still regret every day not holding tighter onto my identity as a mother.”

Alec nodded stoically as he finished the croissant he had ordered. He understood her guilt and her sorrow. It still just hurt so much.

“Maybe we could stop by the bookstore some time,” Magnus offered when Alexander remained quiet.

Maryse smiled sadly, understanding that it wasn’t necessarily a promise of more contact, but still appreciating Magnus’ olive branch. “I would love that,” she responded, giving them the name and location of the bookstore.

Magnus realized that Alexander was steadily becoming overwhelmed and might be tempted to shut down soon. It was probably time for them to leave, so he started stacking their plates and tidying up the table to hopefully help indicate the end of their visit.

As the three of them stood to leave, Magnus turned to Maryse to add one more thing that he had discussed with Alexander before they arrived. “Alexander and I are looking into finding any actionable evidence of illegal activity from Robert’s past. Our visit with you today had nothing to do with that, but we’re wondering if you might have any information you’d like to share with my FBI contact.”

That moment may have been the first time Magnus had seen the woman fully smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. “You know, I think I just might,” she replied.

Magnus handed her a business card. “I’ll let Luke know to expect your call. Thank you.”

As they walked out of the cafe and he felt Magnus pull him in tight to his side, Alec let out a long breath. “Fuck. I guess I have plenty to talk with my therapist about for years to come. Thank you for being here for me today. I know it can’t be easy for you.”

Magnus stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk and moved them quickly out of the way of the rest of the pedestrian traffic. “I promise I’m okay. Thank you.” He leaned up to close their distance and placed a gentle kiss on Alexander’s lips.

* * *

Later that day, a moving truck with Alec’s personal things from his house in San Francisco showed up to the loft. Since Alec was not particularly attached to any of his furniture and they now already had a bed, they decided they would donate it all to Magnus’ housing charity rather than ship it across the country. Izzy had helped Magnus go through and pack up Alec’s personal things, though Magnus made sure to take care of the bedroom without her assistance.

Magnus had quite a bit more belongings to go through and pack up, so he had coordinated for his round of boxes to come out after the next trip back. He did manage to fit half of his wardrobe in Alec’s moving truck so he would have plenty of clothes in both locations during the transition.

While Magnus was unpacking and organizing their clothes in the walk-in closet, Alexander came in and dropped a large box at his feet. Magnus stopped what he was doing and looked to Alexander and the box. Alexander bent down and pulled a sweatshirt from the top. The moment he recognized it, Magnus lifted a hand to his mouth and tried to push down the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

“I believe this belongs to you,” Alec declared quietly as he walked forward. Magnus reached out, first grabbing the Giants sweatshirt, then his boyfriend so he could pull him in for a tight hug, sweatshirt squeezed between them. “I know I’m not on that team anymore,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ hair as he held onto him. “But I also know that this is so much more than just a fan sweatshirt by now.

Magnus pulled back enough to lean up and kiss Alexander tenderly. When he broke the kiss, he had a twinkle in his eye. “Don’t think this gets you out of giving me a Yankees sweatshirt, Darling.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Alec replied with a wink. He separated from their hold to return to the box where he pulled out another sweatshirt and held it up for Magnus. “I want our past _and_ the future with you,” he declared.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, taking in the Yankees sweatshirt. He set the Giants sweatshirt down reverently and took the new sweatshirt from Alexander, quickly pulling it over his head. He laughed as he saw his painted fingernails only barely peek out from the sleeves. “You got it in your size.”

“Well, it’s supposed to technically be mine, right? Plus, this way I can wear it from time to time to make sure it always smells like me for you.”

“It already smells like you,” Magnus noted.

Alec rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. It felt a little weird to keep talking about his smell so much. “I’ve been wearing it the last few weeks every moment I haven’t been with you or on the field.”

Alexander had bought it in his size. And it already smelled like him. Magnus couldn’t contain the smile on his face at this perfect moment. “And if you get traded again?”

Alec stepped back around the box with his own grin and confidently pushed it over to Magnus with his foot. “I’ve got twenty-seven more waiting on deck.”

“You didn’t,” Magnus stuttered as he bent down next to the box and opened the flaps to find the sweatshirts of every other major league team. But he stopped short when he realized that the math didn’t quite add up. “Plus the first two,” he calculated out loud as he stood back up, “that only makes twenty-nine. What team is missing?”

“If you think I’d ever let you wear anything from the Dodgers,” Alec replied while crossing his arms across his chest, “you are gravely mistaken.”

Magnus didn’t understand what Alexander was saying. He didn’t have a choice where he was traded, did he? “But-”

“-I’m in renegotiations on my contract,” Alec interrupted before Magnus could finish his question. “While I’m not able to swing a complete no-trade contract yet, I got an agent who is working on a no-trade clause specifically for the Dodgers. So we never have to worry about moving to LA. They could probably work in a couple more if there are any other towns you absolutely wouldn’t want to move to.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Magnus breathed, stepping back into Alexander’s arms. “Besides that I’ll go anywhere as long as it’s with you.”

“How about for now we make the next destination our bed,” Alec suggested as he walked backward out of the closet, pulling Magnus along with him.

* * *

On Magnus’ next return to New York, he decided to make it a road trip with his Mustang, Max, and a very nervous Chairman Meow, with Alec following all three on social media along the way. They had even managed to coordinate it so they could catch Alec on the road in Chicago when he played against the White Sox and still get into New York at the same time Alec would be back as well.

Upon arriving in the loft, they had let Chairman Meow out of his carrier in the living room, but after a rapid sprint around the room, he had rushed to the bedroom and huddled himself in the back corner of the closet. Try as he might, Magnus could not coax Chairman Meow back out.

“Can I try?” Alec offered from the doorway. Magnus simply lifted his hands in the air and stepped aside.

Magnus watched Alec lay down completely on his stomach and reach his hand forward for Chairman Meow to sniff as he murmured soft encouragement toward the feline. After a minute or two, the cat took a few tentative steps out of his hiding spot enough for Alec to pick him up and cradle him in his arms, letting the cat brush his head against his shoulder. Magnus grabbed one of his old shirts and one of Alexander’s that he indicated and they both walked out of the closet toward the newly set up cat tower next to the window in their bedroom. Once Magnus had bundled each of their shirts together on the top of the tower, Alexander set Chairman Meow gently down on top of it. They watched wearily as Chairman Meow circled the clothing and finally settled into a spot he deemed was sufficient. Magnus sighed. This all was going to work.

* * *

“I’m just saying,” Max began again as he walked into the living room, handing Alec their refill of popcorn before extending himself out on the couch perpendicular to the one Alec and Magnus were sharing. “Would it have killed you to yell, ‘We were on a break,’ at each other just once while you were actually on a break?”

“It very well might have, Maxwell,” Magnus chuckled. “For two very important reasons. One.” Magnus held up one finger with his free hand, the other never straying from carding through Alec’s hair as Alec leaned against him, legs stretched out on the extra-long suede couch they had picked out together. “We never slept with nor _looked_ at anyone else while we were-” Magnus stopped short when he caught the sparkle in Max’s eyes, “-taking a pause.” Magnus had quickly learned Maxwell’s little setup game and would not be falling for it any time soon. He winked at the youngest Lightwood when he could see he’d been outsmarted this time around.

“And two?” Max asked dejectedly. Magnus waved his hand over to Alec, indicating that he would be answering that part.

Alec took a quick glance toward Magnus before smirking back toward his brother and finishing Magnus’ points. “We are _obviously_ the Chandler and Monica of the group.”

“We most certainly are,” Magnus agreed, bending down to kiss Alexander on the cheek as Alexander beamed back at him. When Maxwell began making retching sounds into his popcorn bowl, Magnus took hold of Alexander’s jaw and turned it so he could plant a loud, exaggerated kiss on his boyfriend’s lips which Alexander met enthusiastically.

“Okay, okay, get a room already,” Max exclaimed.

Alec broke the kiss to respond to his brother. “We did and we’re in it. If you don’t like it you are welcome to leave,” he sassed and then turned back to Magnus to make out just a little bit more to fully sell his point.

Max tossed a handful of popcorn at the pair and all three devolved into laughter before finally starting their movie.

~

Halfway through the movie, Alec got an alert on his phone. Magnus reached for it where it was sitting next to his on the side table and passed it to Alec without either of them actually taking their attention from the movie. Alec wasn’t going to bother looking at it until their movie finished until he saw it was from his agent. As he opened it and began to read the message, he bolted upright out of Magnus’ arms.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked nervously, pausing the movie. “Is everything alright?”

“I,” Alec answered as a grin slowly grew on his face. “I made the All-Star team.”

* * *

###  **_NEW YORK INSTITUTE DAILY PAPER_ **

###  **PAGE SIX NEWS**

_Latest in a string of crackdowns in professional sports, Robert Lightwood has been arrested on counts of racketeering, gambling, and human smuggling._

_Interestingly enough, this is the first case in recent history where someone has been connected in more than one professional sport, this case being within both the NBA and MLB. Both leagues have been quick to go on record that they do not approve or condone any of Lightwood’s actions. As there is a constant battle the leagues face regarding its inherent integrity, few are surprised by the responses of both leagues to distance themselves from the man and the allegations against him as much as possible._

_Allegations stand as follows._

###  **_Racketeering and Gambling_ **

_Details are vague as to how Lightwood was able to avoid charges until now in regards to the improper refereeing of the NBA Playoff games between the Los Angeles Lakers and Sacramento Kings back in 2007, but the evidence as it stands now is fairly prolific and quite damning._

_The new evidence that has since come to light includes implications that Lightwood bribed the referees and placed bets during the games that have previously been recorded to have been manipulated._

###  **_Human smuggling_ **

_Robert Lightwood has been tied to at least two players smuggled out of Cuba to join the ranks of the MLB. Lightwood is accused of facilitating the smuggling of two current MLB players, identified only as “Player 1” and “Player 2” and requiring the players to pay Lightwood and his associates anywhere close to one-third of their multi-million dollar contracts._

_In an affidavit, federal agent Luke Garroway alleged that Lightwood smuggled both players by boat from Cuba to Cancun. From there, the pair went to the U.S.-Mexico border and gained entry under the Cuban Adjustment Act._

_Major League Baseball told NYI both the MLB and the MLB Players Association reached an agreement with their Cuban counterparts to help combat human smuggling last year._

_Federal prosecutors say Lightwood and an associate, Valentine Morgenstern, instructed the players to pay the money to a corporation known as The Circle Sport. From there, prosecutors allege the money was wired to another business and then dispersed to different bank accounts._

_Garroway said the alleged smuggling operation appeared sophisticated._

_“There were [apparent] shell companies set up, there were bank accounts set up. These individuals basically island-hopped to come in through Mexico,” said Luke Garroway in a statement earlier yesterday._

_The New York Institute contacted Lightwood’s defense attorney on Tuesday and is still waiting on a return of our request for comment._

###  **_Summary_ **

_At the beginning of this article, this reporter had their suspicions that the man was working in league with his son, San Francisco Giants turned New York Yankees shortstop, Alec Lightwood, due to the fact that the charges crossed both sports in which the pair are involved. Upon further investigation, however, it appears from the plethora of homophobic slurs only too easy to track down from the senior Lightwood that there is no love lost between the two._

_There is also strong evidence tying the senior Lightwood to a string of trades regarding openly out players in both leagues and those trades being connected with some major movement of outside funds connected to the shell companies mentioned above._

_While the slurs are not actionable in a court of law, the NBA has fined Lightwood in the amount of $25 million dollars as a show of intolerance to any form of bigotry within the league and all parties identified as involved in the trades within both leagues have been terminated and fined as well._

_As of the printing of this article, Robert Lightwood is awaiting trial and, pending the result of his trial, would be sentenced anywhere between ten and fifty years in prison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two moments planned for the final chapter, so I am pretty confident that there truly is only one more chapter left. Unless both of those moments completely get away from me. So I'm like 70% sure there is only one more chapter left. lol
> 
> Update:  
> I was just reminded that I didn't leave notes on baseball terms and quite a few of you probably don't know the significance of being on an All-Star team.  
> The All-Star game is a championship/showcase game in the middle of July where the players are chosen from throughout the teams by fans for starting fielders, by managers for pitchers, and by managers and players for reserves (non-starters). So it's part popularity contest, part being the best in your position. The two teams are comprised of the two halves of the MLB, the American League (of which the Yankees are a part) and the National League (of which the Giants are a part).  
> Hope that helps clear things up!


	34. I Get To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it. And my valentine's gift to everyone to show you how much I love you. I just want to say that I couldn't have done this without every single kudo and comment from each of you. Even those who told me they were waiting for it to be done before they started. This is for you too. But a special dedication to [Andimc13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimc13/pseuds/Andimc13) and [s_a_b_i_n_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e) for being dedicated to the journey from day one and encouraging me with every single step. This chapter is for you.
> 
> You may see a few extra chapter numbers after this one. This is truly the last chapter, there is no epilogue. Notes at the end of this chapter will explain the following chapter(s).
> 
> 7.7k words for the ending!

There was a lot to be said for being a part of a team that went to and won a World Series. It said that as a cohesive unit, your team was the best. You were unified, you all worked together as a perfected machine, and were able to defeat all others that season.

The All-Star game, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. That was a popular vote identifying you as the best in your position in your division of the league. Just two shortstops, besides the reserves, in the whole league made it to this game and they couldn’t get there with anyone else’s help. You couldn’t squeak by as the weakest link of a stellar team. It was only you.

Magnus and Alec were both a bit disappointed that they wouldn’t have the four days off in a row together that all other non-all-star players had and truth be told they had been looking forward to. They both knew it was an incredible honor though and that they still had one full day after the game to spend together. Since Magnus had already planned to spend the time with Alec, they decided Magnus would come out to Pittsburgh where the game was being played at PNC Park, be there to watch the game, and then they could have the evenings together.

On many baseball teams, the shortstop is depended on to direct the other in-field positions, the players guarding the bases, based on a multitude of unique factors at their disposal. For Alec, with the Giants, he had had years to cultivate mutual respect and a shorthand language with his fellow infielders. With the Yankees, he had to jump in with less than one day and learn from _them_ , which felt counterproductive, to be able to then turn around and direct them. This had been a large part of his struggle early on.

With the All-Star game came a new challenge, playing with and directing three other guys from three other teams entirely. They had two days of practice without any other games to figure out their dynamic and Alec found himself enormously grateful that the other three players were All-Stars in every sense of the term. The three had all been there before and knew enough about Alec to trust his calls and input almost immediately. By the end of their first day of practice, they already felt like a well-oiled machine and were relaxed enough to joke around with each other between plays.

When game day came around, Alec felt more relaxed than he had in years. He had a ride-or-die man whom he loved by his side, had respect from players all throughout the league, and was playing a game he truly enjoyed. Alec was also excited that Jace and Andrew had made the National League team, and Will and Jem were joining him on the American League team.

Since this was Alec’s first time in an All-Star game, he decided to play all out but try his best not to take it too seriously since there were no real stakes in the game. Besides the fact that every at bat would probably be against a different pitcher, so he would not have as much time as he usually did to gauge the pitches. He would have to go off of what he had seen the rest of the season and trust his instincts for the rest.

Alec had also realized that he really enjoyed being able to bat with Jace as the opposing catcher. It was obviously nothing compared to being on the same team, but he really did understand Jace’s sentiment that they were still on the same side of great baseball. And this way, one of them always ended up on the winning team. As Alec approached the batter’s box for his first at bat, he and Jace exchanged wide grins.

“Hey buddy,” Jace declared as he stuck his fist forward for Alec to bump.

Alec returned the gesture. “Hey man, good to see you.”

“How’s the boyfriend?” Jace asked, returning to his crouch position.

Alec got into his own position and followed his routine before answering. He kicked his foot into the dirt to perfect the divot by the plate just right for his feet then swung the bat loosely once in front of him. He circled the bat clockwise above his shoulder before lowering his center of gravity and tensed, ready for the pitch. “He’s fine.”

The next moment, Alec was swinging at the pitch. It was a decent cut but he got just a slightly wrong angle on it feeling the swing follow through without the resistance of contact.

“But I thought I was supposed to leave him in the room during the game,” Alec joked as he set up for the next swing, not letting the failed hit throw him off.

Jace sent his pitcher the signal for what to throw for the next pitch as he answered. “That was before we were on different teams. Maybe I want him to be a distraction now.” Alec could hear the easy tease in Jace’s voice and didn’t let it distract him from the clear ball that was being thrown at that moment. He let it pass and waited for the umpire to call it like he knew it would be.

“I don’t know,” Alec responded quickly. “How distracted are you by the ducks in right field right now?”

Alec swung again and this time made contact with the ball. He could tell that it felt good and was definitely playable. He flicked his bat safely out of the way and sprinted toward first base, keeping an eye on the first base coach to let him know whether to stay at first or if he had time to make it to second. He got the signal for second and ran through the base, hopeful that this meant the player that had been on second at the beginning of the play had made it home, but knowing better than to check when he had his own part of the play to worry about first. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see the ball being thrown in and he knew it was going to be close. He dropped to slide in, feet first, then popped back up as he heard the second base umpire declare him safe. And he had succeeded in getting the other player home. They were up by one point.

Dusting off the dirt on his pinstripe pants, he glanced back to home plate where Jace was shaking his head at him with a smug smirk on his face. “Nice slide, Lightwood,” he heard from near his left side. Alec turned his head to see Andrew pass off the ball to the umpire as the play had now ended. Alec nodded and smiled at his former teammate. “I take it Wayland was trying to get in your head?”

Alec laughed. “Yeah, he definitely tried.”

Andrew had seen the look Jace shot Alec at the end of the play. “What did you say back to him?”

“I may have implied that there were some ducks currently on the field,” he admitted. There were no ducks on the field at the moment, but he had been referring to a game in the previous season when the three of them were still all playing for the Giants and had been playing in the current stadium. Two ducks had flown onto the field from the neighboring Allegheny River and one of them had been a bit aggressive toward Jace without doing any actual damage.

Andrew barked out a laugh and let his mitt smack Alec’s arm. “Well played.”

The next two plays kept Alec where he was and the third was unfortunately hit to left field and easily made it to third before he could make it, ending the inning. His next two at bats were much less chatty with Jace and ended with strikeouts as the two pitchers he came up against were much more difficult to read than the first had been.

In the eighth inning, the game was tied and Jace had managed to progress to second base with no option but to run if any playable ball was hit. So when that play came and Alec stepped forward between second and third base to catch the ball bouncing toward him, they were set on a collision course. Alec quickly spun in place to make the tag and he could see in Jace’s eyes that Jace knew he was as good as out even as he slowed almost to a stop. As Alec reached out his arm to tag him, Jace grinned, opened his arms, and walked the final step into Alec’s arms. Alec laughed and he let the play turn into a hug with his best friend.

In the final inning, Will managed a home run, giving them a two-point lead which they were able to hold onto until the end.

They had won the All-Star game.

Alec couldn’t help but grin as he made his way back to the locker room and was already thinking about the reward Magnus had promised him if they won. Though, if he was honest, he would have been just as happy with losing since Magnus had offered a concession prize that promised to be just as rewarding for both of them.

* * *

The rest of the season played well, but not quite enough for the Yankees to make it all the way to the World Series. But neither Magnus nor Alec were really upset about that. Magnus had fully moved to New York by the middle of August, only traveling back to San Francisco when Alec was on the road at this point to visit with Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael. So when the end of September rolled around and Alexander had finished his last game of the season, they both felt like they were able to take a deep breath.

The first week in October, they hardly left the loft at all. The second week, they flew back to San Francisco to spend time with both of their families as much as they could. For the third week, they returned to New York and Alec proceeded to show Magnus around his favorite parts from when he lived there during his university days. One morning, while they were enjoying scones and croissants from their cafe around the corner, Alec suggested that Magnus might want to ask him on a date.

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time either of them had asked each other on a proper date and loved the idea, curious of what Alexander must have had in mind. The moment after Magnus asked, Alexander was slipping a piece of paper across the table and Magnus recognized it almost immediately as a receipt for a new annual pass to Disneyland. “Let’s not go on a road trip this time though,” was all Alexander said before Magnus was wholeheartedly agreeing to the trip.

As they packed for their trip and Magnus asked if they could Disneybound again, Alec agreed but under the stipulation that Magnus would pick out the outfits for the first two days and Alec would pick them for the last two. Magnus was so excited by the prospect that Alec was taking the initiative to pick outfits for them both that he didn’t realize until it was too late that the days Alexander was choosing for were his birthday and the day after.

* * *

The first two days in the park went quickly as they reoriented to the few new things and Alexander began to search out the more nuanced facets of both parks that had been skipped in previous visits for maximum exposure.

When Magnus awoke on the morning of his birthday, he jumped out of their bed and ran to the suitcase that Alexander had not allowed him to open until this moment. He began to pull garments of clothing out like they were tissue paper in a gift bag, but he knew he had clear instructions to stop when he came to the divider in the middle of the suitcase. Once everything was out, he started laying pieces that seemed to go together. The piece that stuck out the most to him was a gorgeous, black corset-like vest with silver buttons and a silver chain that hung across the chest. While he would have loved to see it on Alexander, he had a strong suspicion that piece was for him.

Alec chuckled from his spot sitting up but still under their covers, still in a haze of sleep, but immensely enjoying the show. He was impressed as Magnus pieced their outfits together and announced cheerily that he was sure that they were Prince Philip and Princess Aurora to which Alec plopped his elbows onto his raised knees and applauded his incredibly bright boyfriend. He admitted that Izzy helped with some of the pieces for both outfits to which Magnus waved him off, declaring that was of no importance.

Magnus dressed quickly in the grey slacks, white peasant top, and corsetted vest, then made his way to the bathroom with permission of free reign on his hair and makeup. When he was finished, he reemerged to the welcome sight of Alexander in dark brown pants tucked into tall boots, a grey tunic with detailed belt cinched around his trim waist, and a fitted red jacket.

They certainly were quite a pair. And definitely a romantic choice. Magnus couldn’t help the stirrings that began once again ever since Alexander had announced they would be returning to Disneyland a year after their original trip. Alexander was being so very intentional and secretive, it made Magnus wonder if he was planning on proposing during the trip. And wouldn’t proposing on Magnus’ birthday as they were dressed as Sleeping Beauty and her Prince be the perfect moment?

Throughout their day, Magnus remained on edge even though Alexander did not really seem to be acting any differently than the two days before. And they seemed to be spending the majority of their day in California Adventure which, Magnus supposed was _fine_ for a proposal, would never be quite as magical as Disneyland itself.

~

“You can talk about her, you know,” Alec offered, aware of Magnus’ dampened mood. “If you ever wanted to.”

“Hmm? Oh. Thank you,” Magnus replied as he understood Alexander was referring to his mom. Because that’s what Alexander assumed was occupying his mind today. But for the first birthday since he was ten, his mom was not the greatest thing looming on his mind. She was still there, but Magnus was consumed with thoughts of Alexander and if he might propose to him soon and wouldn’t today be a fantastic day to do it.

So when the fireworks had ended and they were returning to their hotel room for the night, Magnus was crestfallen, to say the least. As he stepped into the bathroom to remove his makeup he knew that he was disappointed. And he was frustrated with himself that Alexander assumed he was upset about everything with his mom. But he very well couldn’t explain that he was really upset that Alexander hadn’t proposed. It wasn’t Alexander’s fault what assumptions Magnus had put upon the trip and this day in particular.

“Happy birthday, Mags.”

Magnus walked out of the hotel bathroom and looked up to see Alexander on his knees in the middle of their bed in his boxer briefs and a tank top with a three-headed sheep toy on it and which read “If lost, please return to Bo Peep”. He tried not to giggle at the sight, but couldn’t help it. Alexander always knew just how to make him smile. As Magnus gazed upon Alexander he took stock of their day and paused briefly to scan the room in search of the nondescript baseball hat Alexander had taken to wearing when they weren’t in one of their Disneybound costumes. He found it on the nightstand, picked it up, and pressed it down onto Alexander’s head, but far enough back that it would not obstruct him from leaning in to kiss Alexander.

So, okay, Alexander hadn’t proposed like Magnus hoped he would. But he was still his boyfriend and he was still amazing. This didn’t have to be bigger than it was. It didn’t mean Alexander didn’t want to marry him one day. Maybe it just meant that Alexander hoped Magnus would be the one to propose when _he_ was ready. They would figure it out and they had all the time in the world.

“Now _that_ is the perfect birthday present right there,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips.

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus again before pulling back to ask suggestively in the voice he knew Magnus loved. “What would you like to do with your birthday present?”

Magnus hummed as he feigned thinking his options over. “Can I fuck him?” he asked as innocently as one could while requesting to fuck one's boyfriend. Alec licked his lips and nodded his head, neither of them at this point needing to verbalize that Magnus did not mean the typical sense of the word, but rather, their own equivalent.

“How do you want me?” Alec breathed.

“Hands and knees, I think,” Magnus replied. “But as much as I love everything about this top, especially what it does for your arms,” Magnus leaned back running his hand down the printing on the front before reaching up and gripping the flexing muscle of Alexander’s biceps. “I’m going to need for it to be removed.”

Alec enthusiastically reached back to pull the shirt over his head, somehow doing so without jostling his hat. He knew better than to remove it right after Magnus had put it on him. The boxer briefs came off next with Magnus’ permission and then Alec was in the requested position, no desire to be difficult this time around, only giving Magnus whatever pleasure he wanted for them. Magnus moved to the end of the bed where Alec could watch him slowly strip off each piece of clothing until he too was naked and standing in front of him.

Alexander licked his lips and let his eyes flick down to Magnus’ cock hanging half-hard in front of him before flicking up to Magnus’ face, an obvious question simply waiting for the answer. Magnus quickly realized the hat was going to be a problem, but before he could say anything, Alexander was rotating it around so the bill was at his neck. Magnus stepped up to the end of the bed and nodded his assent.

Alec responded immediately to the encouragement, pressing in close to kiss and lick at Magnus’ cock even when all he wanted was for it to be in his mouth already. He felt Magnus’ hands on his shoulders and he could practically feel the conflict in Magnus’ fingers as they itched to run themselves through Alec’s hair but were unable to do so because of his hat. Because of this, Alec made an executive decision to not waste any unnecessary time in the preparation blowjob. He could take his time when Magnus would be able to thoroughly enjoy tugging his hair as well. Magnus seemed to be on the same page because no sooner had Alec begun to gag on Magnus’ fully hardened cock, than Magnus was pushing back on his shoulders to signal Alec off of him.

“I don’t just want to fuck you,” Magnus sighed, pulling Alexander up and into a sloppy kiss. “After I cum from fucking you, I want to ride you until you cum in me.” Magnus reached down and wrapped his ringed fingers loosely around Alexander’s cock. He watched Alexander’s eyes flutter closed as he pumped once. “Does that work for you?”

“Mhmm,” Alec moaned. He was only half aware of what exactly Magnus said, but pretty much anything that involved him and Magnus together and naked worked for him. He heard Magnus chuckle as he moved to his side and then the bed was shifting with the weight of Magnus getting on his knees behind him.

Magnus picked up the lube Alexander had left for them in the middle of the bed and spread some between Alexander’s thighs and added more to his saliva-slick cock. But then Magnus paused. There was a reason this had become his new favorite position. Though he would never tire of being able to look at Alexander’s face as they both came apart for one another, and was why he had chosen the second part of their activities, now he was focused on Alexander’s back. More specifically, Magus was focused on the shoulder blades that had always showcased his amazingly beautiful and detailed wing tattoo. But now that tattoo was filled with color. The outer tips of every feather looked as if they had been dipped in the colors represented in Magnus’ own peacock feather tattoo located on his hip.

Magnus couldn’t help but reach out and press his hand to Alexander’s spine where the two halves of the wings connected. He followed Alexander’s breaths as they both inhaled then exhaled together. He thought back to the day he had finished moving in, when Alexander had told Magnus of this idea and then they had made the two appointments needed for as soon as the season had ended.

As Magnus finally slid his cock between Alexander’s thighs, making sure to make contact with the sensitive flesh just behind Alexander’s balls, he listened to Alexander whine below him. It didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm and, when they had, Magnus leaned forward to press his chest against Alexander’s back. Magnus couldn’t help himself and began to kiss along Alexander’s shoulder blades, pressing his lips to every feather within his reach as he let his hips snap forward again and again. “I love you so much,” he whispered into Alexander’s skin.

“Love you too, Mags,” Alec moaned below Magnus. He didn’t know how he could still feel so connected to Magnus even when they weren’t looking at each other. And, well, he knew Magnus was looking at him, he was just unable to look at Magnus. But he didn’t need to see Magnus to understand their connection and know all of the emotions Magnus was feeling as he pistoned in and out of the tight cavern created by his clenched thighs. He remembered the look in Magnus’ eyes when he suggested the addition to his tattoo and the moment when they were in the tattoo shop and Magnus had asked to have a baseball added just above due north on the compass tattoo on his ankle.

When Magnus began to nibble at the base of his neck, Alec knew Magnus was getting close. Magnus always loved the way Alec’s hips twitched and his arms would begin to shake just the smallest bit when he did that. Tonight was no different and Alec was soon feeling the slight change in tempo before Magnus’ groan reverberated against his back and his release was splashing beneath them and against his cock and abdomen.

As soon as he felt Magnus still above him, Alec was rolling within Magnus’ arms onto his back, careful to avoid where Magnus had just cum, and bringing Magnus down to settle on top of his hips. His arm shot out and he grasped around the bed for the bottle of lube taking what he needed before wordlessly passing it back to Magnus. They may have found a rhythm at this point, but by no means did either of them think their sex was boring or stale. While Alec made quick but pleasurable work of opening Magnus up for his entrance, Magnus was slowly covering Alec’s cock with lube as well, mixing it with his own cum that had landed there only minutes earlier.

Magnus whined as Alec quickly had three fingers twisting in and out of him. Alec took his cue and removed his fingers, allowing Magnus to line himself up and settle himself down onto his cock. As soon as Magnus was pressed down against his hips Alec wasted no more time and pulled Magnus down until their lips were connected once again.

This had always felt right. They always fit so perfectly together. Alexander raised his knees to be able to twist his hips into the new angle and Magnus took the moment to begin moving. As his urgency had cooled off dramatically after his own orgasm, he took his time rocking his hips in Alexander’s lap and Alexander didn’t seem to mind the pace at all, still focused more on Magnus’ lips and tongue than on the vice-like grip of Magnus’ ass around his cock.

Keeping the one hand on the back of Magnus’ neck, Alec slid the other to Magnus’ lower back, pressing Magnus in so they were as close as possible. Only then did he finally begin to thrust his own hips to match Magnus’ movements. When Alec’s thrusting became too forceful to comfortably keep their lips connected, Magnus broke away from their kiss, panting as each thrust seemed to punch his breath out of him. Alec moved his lips lower to Magnus’ neck and collarbone where he was determined to leave at least one thorough mark to remember the night. His thrusting continued as the events leading up to this moment seemed to finally be catching up with him and he felt the need to release build stronger and stronger inside of himself. 

Alexander moaned out Magnus’ name and Magnus reached up to take Alexander’s face in his hands as he peppered Alexander with kisses and affirmations and “I love you”s. Magnus felt Alexander shudder underneath him before the all too familiar sensation of being utterly filled. He continued to kiss along Alexander’s jaw until he was once again at Alexander’s lips, keeping them pressed together until he felt Alexander slowly slip out of him.

Magnus shifted to move off the bed but felt Alexander’s arms pulling him back before he could get far. He chuckled with Alexander’s groan of protest. “Ssh,” he comforted. “I’m just going to get something to clean us up and then I’ll be right back in your arms, I promise.” And that’s exactly what he did.

* * *

For their final day in the park, Alexander had chosen for them to Disneybound as Woody and Bo Peep. For Woody, he had been able to find all of the pieces they had used on their first visit. For Bo Peep, Izzy had helped Alec find tight baby blue pants and wide-necked shirt which were paired with a wide pink belt and black ankle boots. The outfit was topped off with the Bo Peep Mickey ears Alec had purchased for him the year before, just barely sticking out through Magnus’ spiky hair. Magnus absolutely adored this choice and he asked Alexander to remind him to thank Isabelle for all of her assistance in helping him fulfill his visions so spectacularly.

Upon entering the Disneyland park, Magnus was determined to not let himself get down about the fact that Alexander had not proposed to him on his birthday the day before. As soon as they were through the turnstiles, Magnus took Alexander’s hand, ready to head off toward Tomorrowland. He was stopped short, however, when Alexander began moving in a different direction.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned. “I thought we’d hit Space Mountain first so we don’t need to use a fast pass on it later.”

“We can use a fast pass, it’s fine,” Alec answered, urging Magnus further around the central spoke at the end of Main Street. “There’s something I want to do first though.”

“Okay,” Magnus replied slowly as he let Alec drag him forward.

When they got closer to Sleeping Beauty’s castle, Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand gently in his own. “Do you remember our first time here? When we saw that guy propose to his girlfriend and I asked you if you had proposed here?”

“Seems like a lifetime ago, but yeah,” Magnus answered, unsure where Alec was going with this and why he’d bring up Camille even if he didn’t mention her by name. “Why?”

Alec stopped and turned to face Magnus. “I asked then because I saw a look on your face. I can only describe it as wistful. At the time, I thought you were remembering a similar moment. I realized only later, now that I know this face so much better,” Alec reached up and cradled Magnus cheek in his palm, “that I had gotten it wrong. It wasn’t a memory, it was a wish, a hope.” Without breaking their eye contact, Alec slowly lowered to one knee.

“Shit,” Magnus whispered without even realizing it. His hand flew to cover his mouth. This was it. He hadn’t been as wrong as he thought.

“I’ve given my life to a game that can replace me in a heartbeat with one hundred guys younger and faster and itching to prove themselves,” Alec began, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. “I always thought that my joy was attached to a ticking clock. But all of that faded though the moment I thought I had lost you. In that moment, I realized that my joy wasn’t tied to the game anymore, it was tied to you. I promised myself that if you forgave me, I’d never let you go again. You are the only one for me, Magnus Bane. And I’d like nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives proving that to you, no expiration date. You have been my first everything. Will you do me the honor of being your last everything. Will you marry me?”

Alec was a complete bundle of nerves. He prayed his instincts had been correct, that this was the right day to do this, that the unconventional ring and box fit him and Magnus, that Magnus did, in fact, want to marry him. The look on Magnus’ face seemed to be happy, but he wasn’t saying anything. Alec prayed that he was only taking it all in and not actually considering if he really wanted to say yes or no.

For the briefest of moments, Magnus wondered where all the damn Disney photographers were all of a sudden, but he dared not take his eyes from Alexander. Who was he kidding? He didn’t need a photographer to remember this moment for the rest of his life. It was being engraved on his heart this very moment. He looked at Alexander’s beaming face and then to the box in his hand- wait, it wasn’t a box- it was, a baseball? But then the baseball was somehow cut in half and hinged so Alec was opening it and inside was a ring that looked much too familiar. But that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that Alexander had asked him a question and he was one hundred percent sure of his answer.

“Yes. Of course, yes!” he exclaimed, pulling Alexander up off of his knee and crashing their lips together.

Alec sagged with relief as he sank into Magnus’ arms and pressed his mouth fervently against Magnus’. And while they were kissing he swore he could hear fireworks going off around them before his brain cleared and he realized there were people clapping. They were in public and should probably tame their display of affection which was quickly becoming more than family friendly, so Alec finally pulled away enough to disconnect their lips but stay in each other’s arms.

Once it felt like no one was staring at them any longer, Magnus slapped Alec’s shoulder.

“Um, ow. What was that for?”

“Oh, you’re fine,” Magnus assured. “And _that_ was for not proposing to me yesterday, on my birthday.”

Alec dramatically rubbed his shoulder where Magnus had slapped him, not quite ready to admit that the slap had not hurt him at all. “I’ll be honest, I had thought about it briefly.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Because your birthday already has enough weight to it,” Alec explained. “I don’t want our engagement to jumble anything else about that date. But also, today is one year since you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

Magnus looked up at Alexander with wonder in his eyes. “Always my man with a plan.” He glanced down at the baseball still in Alexander’s hand. “Now, do you want to explain to me why you proposed with one of my own rings?”

Alec smirked at Magnus as he pulled the ring that sometimes adorned Magnus’ right ring finger and took Magnus' left hand in his own. “For three reasons. First," Alec listed, letting the ring hover just above Magnus' index finger. "Because I was sure it would fit.” Alec chuckled as Magnus rolled his eyes and then moved the ring to hover over Magnus' middle finger. “Second, because there’s no way in hell I’m buying _you_ your most important piece of jewelry without your express opinion on it.”

“Alexander,” Magnus laughed, shaking his head. “You could give me the absolute ugliest, gaudiest ring on the planet and I would wear it with pride every day for the rest of my life. And do you know why that is?”

Alec looked patiently into the eyes of the man who had just agreed to marry him. “Why?”

“Because the man whom I love with all of my heart gave it to me when he promised me forever.”

Alec beamed at the declaration of forever. “Well then,” he challenged as he slid the ring to its temporary resting place around Magnus' ring finger. “The third reason was because I thought we could pick out matching rings together.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus laughed, pulling Alec in for one more kiss and then breaking away quickly as he had a thought. “We need to go back to the Emporium,” he declared, grabbing Alexander’s hand and making sure he followed this time.

Alec laughed freely as they practically ran back down Main Street to the shop just next to City Hall. There ended up being two people in front of them in the register line and Alec pulled Magnus against his side to try to contain the man who could hardly keep himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet. Magnus turned to look at him occasionally with the largest grin on his face like he was checking to make sure it was all real and continually finding that it was. And then they were finally at the front of the line.

“Hello, Joe,” Magnus stated quickly as he stepped up to the register and read the man’s name tag. “We would like two buttons please.”

“Of course,” Joe replied jovially from behind the counter. “What are we celebrating today?”

Magnus reached for Alexander’s hand and pulled him into his side. “Just engaged.”

Joe congratulated them and handed them the buttons which they both quickly attached to their outfits before heading out once again.

* * *

As the afternoon quickly approached evening, Alec announced that it was time to head back to their room for one more outfit change.

“Do I finally get to see what’s been hiding in that garment bag all week?” Magnus asked while they were on their way.

Alec chuckled. “I’m honestly surprised you were able to wait the whole week before sneaking a peek.”

“Well, you did give me quite a good incentive, Darling,” Magnus purred as he pressed in close reminding Alexander that he had promised Magnus a nice long rimming at the end of the week if he could wait. And while Alexander was far from a blushing virgin, every once in a while Magnus could coax the tiniest bit of pink to Alexander’s cheeks by mentioning something while in public just sexual enough for Alexander’s mind to crash into the gutter for a few seconds. He didn’t use it very often, but he felt that Alexander’s teasing warranted it this time and he was not disappointed.

They arrived back to their room where Alexander handed off the garment bag in question to Magnus telling him that he had exactly one hour to get ready and whatever state of dress he was in at that time they would be leaving. Just before Magnus closed the bathroom door behind him Alec added that if he actually finished before the hour was up, Alec would let Magnus put just a bit of makeup on him as well.

Magnus closed the bathroom door and unzipped the bag so he could start to make a game plan. He had to hand it to Alexander. The man did know how to motivate. As he pulled the bag over the shoulders of the suit inside he hesitated just a moment to admire his boyfriend’s choice yet again. Inside was a burgundy three-piece suit with a u-neck vest, which Magnus knew well enough that his boyfriend, no, fiance, preferred on him. Alexander preferred it because he particularly liked the way Magnus left the shirt underneath unbuttoned all the way to where it met the vest. The shirt was a beautiful navy blue and Magnus’s mind was whirring quickly through his makeup options for the perfect pairing. He could definitely work with this.

Magnus took a quick shower then let Alexander know he could take one as well. Try as he might, he was not able to get frisky with Alexander though due to the mysterious time limit and before he knew it, Alexander was headed back into their room in his towel to get dressed with barely an allowance for a few errant kisses here and there. As Magnus got dressed he could tell by the way the suit hugged him absolutely perfectly that Alexander had gone to the tailor he had found for them in New York a few months prior.

With ten minutes to spare, Magnus stepped into their room and was blown away by the sight in front of him. Alexander was dressed in a similar suit but styled for his size and slightly differing build with inverted colors, the suit being navy with a burgundy shirt buttoned only a few buttons higher than Magnus’.

“You are absolutely breathtaking, Darling,” Magnus murmured as he settled into the circle of Alexander’s arms. “But I think my favorite look on you is still that holey shirt you wore on our first date.”

Magnus almost dared not add makeup to the perfection standing in front of him, but it was just too good of an opportunity to let slip by and he had just enough time to add a simple dark blue line along Alexander’s lash line and the outside edges of his water line with just the hint of deep purple shadow on the outside edges of his lids.

Magnus knew better than to ask Alexander at this point where they were going as they headed out of the hotel. If Alexander had wanted him to know, he would have told him, so he wouldn’t ruin the surprise now. He figured they were going to one of the nice restaurants in Downtown Disney or one of the nearby streets that held a myriad of choices. There were definitely plenty of options. What he wasn’t expecting was for Alexander to direct them back into Disneyland itself. Immediately he realized that there was really only one place within Disneyland that they would go this dressed up, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up until he was absolutely sure. Maybe Alexander just wanted them dressed up because they were now engaged. Maybe they were just going to the restaurant Magnus had taken them on their first trip.

Alec loved to try to surprise Magnus. He was pretty sure he had been able to accomplish this with their suits and even with the proposal, even though he could tell that Magnus had been expecting it in general while they were on this trip. With how dressed up they were, he was sure Magnus would guess fairly quickly where they were heading, especially since he had gotten the idea from Magnus in the first place. But Alec was confident that he had one more surprise up his sleeve that Magnus truly wouldn’t be expecting.

They made their way through the park, hand-in-hand, and Alec did his best not to feel conspicuous so dressed up while everyone around them were mostly in sweatshirts and jeans. At least where they were going he’d learned they would not need to worry about people taking unwanted photos or even approaching other guests. By the time they reached New Orleans Square and specifically the alleyway that contained the Blue Bayou restaurant, by the glee on Magnus’ face, Alec could tell the jig was up. They reached the big blue door, just past the restaurant they had been to before, with a scripted “33” next to it and stopped in front of it. Alec indicated to Magnus that he should press the buzzer by the small call box. When they heard a voice greeting them, Alec stepped up and told them they had a reservation under the name Alexander Lightwood.

“No Matthew Daddario today?” Magnus asked sweetly.

Alec shook his head resolutely. “Today I am Alexander Lightwood. Magnus Bane’s fiance.” Alec watched Magnus step up to him and he enveloped Magnus in his arms as his fiance leaned up and kissed him. At that moment, the door opened and they broke apart to be ushered through into the courtyard.

They spent a few minutes in the courtyard, taking pictures and drinking fruity water until they were ushered yet again up the spiral staircase and into the restaurant of Club 33. Alec was pretty sure Magnus had been here before, but he was fairly certain it wasn’t a common occurrence and he still felt proud to be able to make it happen this time. Plus he had his final surprise coming up next.

Magnus was whispering something to Alec about some celebrity he saw the time he had been there before when he stopped in his tracks the moment they turned the corner of the ‘L’ shaped dining room. There before him sat Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael, Maxwell, Isabelle, and even Jace and Clary. All their most important people. The moment they spotted the couple, each of their friends was standing and taking their turns embracing and congratulating them. Magnus couldn’t believe that Alexander had surprised him with this. He was completely overwhelmed by it all.

By the time they had all gotten their hellos in, Magnus searched the table for where he and Alexander would sit before quickly realizing that there were no empty chairs. The table was already full with the seven of them. Just as he was becoming more confused, Alexander swooped in to explain.

“I actually made two reservations,” Alec whispered into his ear. “One under Ragnor’s name and one under mine. Our table is right there.” Alec gestured to the balcony just to the side of the table all of their friends were again seated at. The balcony doors were open and there was a small table with two chairs waiting for them. They could be a bit separated while being able to interact with the larger group whenever they wanted.

They all sat and ordered their food. There were seven courses of delectable food paired with even more delicious wines and mouth-watering bread. Between courses, Alec and Magnus took turns trading seats with others in their group, sometimes having one-on-one chats out on the balcony while the other sat with the group for a bit. While Magnus was at the group table, he learned that they had all been in Disneyland when Alec proposed and they all pulled out their phones to show the many angles they had had to take a great many pictures and videos of the couple.

At one point Magnus found himself on the balcony with Ragnor.

“You know, he asked me for your hand?” Ragnor supplied quietly before taking a sip of his brandy.

“He did not,” Magnus brushed off with a chuckle.

But Ragnor maintained his stoic composure. “Oh, he completely did.”

“And?”

“Do you think I’d be here if I had said no?” Ragnor challenged. “That boy is good for you. And you’re good for him. Though it was fun to make him squirm a bit first.”

Magnus chuckled. “Of course you did. And thanks, pops. For everything.”

Ragnor nodded resolutely, taking another sip of his brandy before they both returned to the group,

By the time they were ready for dessert, it was time for the fireworks. Magnus knew the balconies held a great view of the fireworks even though he had never experienced it before personally. He was utterly grateful when Alexander guided him back to the balcony and closed the doors between them and the rest of the dining room. He loved their friends and family to pieces but it was really nice to have another moment just the two of them. They pulled their chairs together and snuggled close as they watched the fireworks commence.

~

“Just so you know,” Alec spoke up between bursts of fireworks. “I was thinking this could be our engagement party because I am hoping on a very short engagement.”

“Oh?” Magnus turned toward Alexander. “How short were you thinking?” Internally, Magnus was doing somersaults because yes, he was definitely okay being engaged for the shortest amount of time possible, so happy to be with the person that truly wanted their forever to start as soon as possible.

“How do you feel about a honeymoon from Christmas through New Years?”

Magnus rested his head in the crook of Alexander’s neck and smiled softly. “I can make that work. Where are you thinking?”

“Nope,” Alec declared. “I did the asking, so you do the planning.”

Magnus huffed. He wasn’t sure he liked how much Alexander was using his own techniques against him. “Alexander, you cannot use asking me to marry you as a date request! Besides, that would mean I would plan the wedding, not the honeymoon.”

“Well, I’ve never been anywhere,” Alec shrugged just enough to be felt without jostling Magnus too much from his place against his shoulder. “I don’t care where we go, as long as you don’t leave my side the entire time.”

“You know what I just realized?” Magnus mused after a few moments of watching the fireworks in silence. “When I become Magnus Lightwood-Bane, my initials will be the same as the MLB.”

Alec perked up, eyes glimmering even brighter than before as he shifted to face Magnus. “Lightwood-Bane?”

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed, looking up to Alexander with hope. “Too much?”

Alec shook his head as he pulled Magnus in tighter. Just before their lips met, he whispered loud enough Magnus could only just barely hear it over the firework finale, “Always exactly enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Beautiful final banner by [SoWrongItsLottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie)
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts on anything about this story. This is the end for now, but I do have thoughts of a potential sequel sometime down the road. But I needed a definite end for now and to be able to move on to some other new Malec projects that have become close to my heart as well.
> 
> And on that note. If you would like to see what I am hoping to be working on next and even vote and give input on the projects, that is what the next chapter is for! Hope to see you over there.


	35. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Malec project voting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to vote on my next Malec project I have a few ideas I’ve been playing around with. You can leave a comment in this chapter on any that you’d like to see and if there’s anything specific you would like to see within that fic. You are more than welcome to vote on more than one. Here are the options. (Whatever it ends up being, I don’t plan for it to be over 100k or anything near as angsty as Let’s Play Ball was.)

New Plots, all Human AU (I am most excited for these and kind of in this order)

  * Author/TattoArtist: 
    * Alec Lightwood is an author with a little secret. Magnus Bane is a tattoo artist with a much bigger secret. Their worlds collide when Alec comes into Magnus’ shop to get a tattoo.
  * Choreographer/CollegeStudent: 
    * Alec is a college student who meets a talented choreographer named Magnus as he’s picking up his sister, Izzy, from Magnus’ class. Very loosely inspired by (not based on) Kyle Hanagami, Making Moves, and the Millenium Dance Complex. (This one will have each chapter connected to one song and I’ll have a chapter playlist on Spotify.)
  * Fake dating trope: 
    * but Magnus and Izzy are the fake relationship!
  * College/Uni AU: 
    * focused mostly on Magnus realizing that he’s bisexual when he meets and is attracted to an out and (somewhat) shy Alec.
  * Camp Idris: 
    * Alec works year-round at the camp his parents own and run. He works wherever needed, maintenance, kitchen, in the spring & summer he lifeguards. Magnus is a new staffer in the summer.



Any of my posted One-Shots (You can also vote for these by just leaving comments within their actual post asking for more.)

  * Click here to see my [Canon Adjacent One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913680)
  * Click here to see my [Human AU One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784086)
    * [Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039131)
    * [Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410662)
    * [Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560308)
    * [Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563326)
    * ^ currently highest on this list.



Adaptation Possibilities (probably lowest on the list right now)

  * Sleeping Beauty
  * Firefly
  * [S]He’s All That



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on taking a little bit of time off from posting a larger fic to recover from this one and take time to plot out the next one. I will probably post some one-shots during that time though. When I’ve got the first chapter of my next fic posted, I will post another chapter to this one with the teaser. So if you don’t want to subscribe to all of my posts, but are interested in my next chaptered Malec fic, you can stay subscribed to this one and you’ll know when the next one has started up.
> 
> Otherwise, you can click here to find the button to subscribe to everything new I post. (I have no plans on posting anything non-Malec, if that makes a difference to anyone.)
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who supported Let’s Play Ball! with clicks, kudos, comments, encouragement, or just general love. It wouldn’t exist if not for you.
> 
> If you’re on Discord and want a sneak peek of any of these, come scream at me in my DM and I’ll probably have something. ;)


End file.
